I'll Break Down That Wall
by BrittLovesSan
Summary: Santana Lopez runs a very successful clothing line but with the company rapidly growing, she needs to add another member to her team. That member comes in the name of Accounting Graduate, Brittany Pierce. However, things aren't so simple for the strict businesswoman when the new employee challenges her and doesn't bow down to her like other employees. Implied G!P for future purpose
1. Ms Lopez

Chapter 1: Ms Lopez

Brittany's POV

I'm starting my new job today and I couldn't be more excited. It wasn't that I disliked my old job, I just didn't feel I was getting the same opportunities that I could get elsewhere. I have a degree in Accounts and Finance and for the last year I was working with an accounting firm but I just didn't feel like my career was progressing anywhere. I graduated college a year ago and since I haven't moved up in the accounting world within that year then I decided to look for other opportunities to further my career. I was lucky enough to find something very quickly after only looking for a few days. I then got shortlisted after I filled out my application and then successfully got invited for an interview. It's now two weeks later and it's finally the day I start my new role.

I'm now going to be working for a children's fashion line called SL Designs. I really have no clue about fashions, kids or otherwise, but they wanted to hire another member to their Accounting and Finance team. It sounded like exactly my thing so I applied for it right away and like I say, got the job. I don't know a whole lot about the company yet but by everything I found online, it's a very successful business.

I'm currently walking into the building right now. I was told on one of the emails I received from the company offering me the job to report to reception and someone there would show me around. It's only my induction today and I'll officially start my role on Monday. Today is mostly just getting settled in, filling out paperwork and getting shown around the company. I think I'm also going to meet a lot of the staff that work there as well.

Once I got to reception, I did have a lot of paperwork to do which I didn't really mind doing. It's not the most exciting thing in the world but I'm used to doing not very exciting things since I work in accounts. I am then met with someone called Jack who works in the Accounting and Finance department. He shows me around some of the different departments of the company before taking me to meet the rest of the team in the Accounting and Finance department. I knew the company was successful but I didn't realise just how successful. There are a lot of staff members in this company, more than I thought there would be. I had no idea just how many people it took to have a successful fashion line.

"You've pretty much met everyone now in the company and it's still early so why don't we go and see if our boss is free" Jack suggests.

"Sounds good" I smile. I'm looking forward to meeting my new boss. I don't know too much about her like I say but I've heard Santana Lopez is a very talented lady. I can't wait to work for her and finally work for a professional and successful organization.

"Let's go then" Jack smiles back before leading the way. When we get there, he knocks on the door and after a few seconds, footsteps are heard getting louder and louder until the door opens. I'm actually quite shocked at what I see in front of me. From looking online, I knew what Ms Lopez looked like but she looks so different in the flesh. I don't want to sound cliched but she really is breathtakingly beautiful.

"What do you want Jack?" Ms Lopez replies, looking rather annoyed.

"I just…" Jack stutters nervously. I'm not surprised he's acting like the by the way he is being looked at. The glare etched across Ms Lopez's face could honestly kill.

"Brittany Pierce, pleasure to meet you" I say with a smile while holding out my hand to Ms Lopez.

"Uh-huh" she says while looking at me unimpressed. She didn't take the opportunity to shake my hand either.

"Brittany is a new member of the team here in the Accounts and Finance department" Jack tells Santana.

"Funnily enough I was aware of that" Ms Lopez smartly replies. "I am the owner of this company so everything is run by me before it happens so I am well aware we have hired another member to the team in the name of Brittany Pierce" she states. She wasn't on the interview panel when I had my interview but it is pretty obvious she knew who I was since she does own the company.

"I'm just showing her around the different departments today and I thought maybe you would like to be introduced" Jack replies.

"If I wanted to be introduced to her right now then I'd have met her at reception and not asked someone else to welcome her to the company" Ms Lopez points out.

"Ok" Jack nods in understanding. "We will leave you to it and I'll get back to showing Brittany around" he adds.

"That would be good, thank you" Ms Lopez states.

"It was nice to meet you" I say with a smile.

"I'll come and find you when I'm ready Miss Pierce and we can talk over a few things" Ms Lopez tells me.

"You can call me Brittany, I don't mind" I smile at my new boss.

"I say how things are run around here so Miss Pierce it is, not Brittany" Ms Lopez tells me.

"Um…ok" I say taken aback. She is very successful so I don't suppose she got there by being nice to everyone but she is slightly harder than I thought she would be.

"I won't bother you again Miss Lopez" Jack says and then he and I leave.

"She's tough" I point out.

"She is but she's also extremely successful and talented so I would take it as a compliment that she gave you the job over all the other applicants" Jack tells me.

"I suppose" I shrug.

"Don't take anything to heart that she says to you. Its just the way she is and you'll probably find that you like the tough attitude she has because at least everyone knows where they stand and no one messes around" Jack states. I suppose that is true.

"How often do we see Ms Lopez?" I ask curiously. The last person I worked for was barely ever around and when he was, he was never interested in his staff. He would sit in his office all day and delegate out all of his tasks. As long as he made a profit, he didn't care about anyone or anything else.

"She is very hands on, I will say that" Jack tells me.

"Cool" I nod.

"Don't let her hear me say this but underneath it all she is a pretty good boss. I mean we personally don't see her all that much because accounts and things like that aren't her forte but she is very hands on with the things she is good at" Jack tells me.

After we're finished the tour of the company, Jack shows me where everyone eats lunch and we have something to eat together with some of my colleagues. He then shows me where my desk is and goes through a few of the things they're currently working on at the moment. One of the members from the IT department gets my computer all set up for me and shows me a few technical things I'll need to know. I'm now just chatting to Jack when Ms Lopez walks over to us hurriedly.

"Something has come up so we're going to have to have your official welcoming meeting on Monday but Jack will take care of you for the rest of today" Ms Lopez tells me.

"Um…ok" I say sadly. I really wanted to meet Ms Lopez properly today and kinda get to know her. I know she's my boss and everything but I still think it would be nice to talk to her a little bit. I'm not saying she needs to be my friend but I'd like her to know me too.

"If you have any problems then let Jack know and he'll report them back to me" Ms Lopez states.

"Ok" I nod.

"8am on Monday morning at my office, ok?" Ms Lopez says while looking at me.

"Yeah, see you then" I smile.

"Email me any of Brittany's concerns Jack because I won't see you before Monday" Ms Lopez tells Jack. I'm actually quite surprised at how she called me Brittany and not Miss Pierce like she said she would earlier.

"I will do that" Jack nods.

"I'll leave you both to it" Ms Lopez says before walking away again in a hurry.

That was the last of Ms Lopez I saw for the day. I'm now at home in my apartment waiting on my friends coming over. Mercedes and Tina are coming over to hang out and just have a good old catch up. We've all been so busy for the last few weeks so we're well overdue with a girl's night. Tina and Mercedes have been busy with their own jobs and I've been busy preparing for my new one. I was applying for jobs for a while then I had my interview to prepare for and then I had today to prepare for so now I've got a night off to relax.

"Hey" I hear faintly as the apartment door opens.

"Hey guys, in you come" I say as Mercedes and Tina enter. I left the door open for them because I knew they would be here any time from now. "Take a seat and I'll get the wine poured" I say as I walk to the kitchen. I quickly pour us all a glass of wine and head back to the living room to sit with the others.

"So how is the new job?" Mercedes asks.

"It's good. I haven't actually started yet but it looks like a great place to work and mostly everyone seems really nice so far" I say honestly. I haven't met Ms Lopez properly yet but I'm hoping she'll warm to me a little so things aren't awkward at work.

"I know what Santana Lopez looks like from seeing pictures online and rumour has it she's single" Tina smirks at me.

"And?" I ask confused.

"She's hot Brittany" Tina tells me.

"You are aware you have a boyfriend by the name of Mike Chang, right?" I reply.

"Of course, I am aware of that" Tina frowns at me.

"What Tina means is that she's single and you're single so maybe the fate has spoken" Mercedes smirks at me.

"I'm not dating my boss" I shake my head. I'm getting a little tired of my friends trying to match me up with someone. I know they mean well but just because I know someone else who is single doesn't mean I need to like them or date them. Even if Ms Lopez is single, I'm not even sure if she's going to like me as an employee never mind like me romantically.

"I've heard there are at least one couple in every organisation" Tina points out.

"That's great but it's not going to be me and it certainly isn't going to be me with my boss. It's highly unprofessional and kinda weird" I say. Fair enough two employees dating but I can't see anyone dating their boss like that. Actually, why am I even worrying about this, Ms Lopez and I work together, that's as far as anything will go.

"You do have to get back out there Brittany because you haven't dated anyone in a while" Mercedes says softly causing me to roll my eyes. She has a point but I don't want to talk about my private life right now.

"I know that but right now I am concentrating on me. I have a new job now and my career might finally be stepping up a gear so I'm satisfied with that right now" I say.

"It doesn't mean that you can't have someone to spend those good times with" Tina points out.

"I know but let's not talk about that right now. It's depressing and I don't want to be depressed tonight. This is girl's night so a night with no relationship talk" I say.

"Ok, fair enough" Tina smiles.

* * *

Santana's POV

I am so thankful it's the weekend now and I'm taking a well-deserved weekend off. I'm not going back to work until Monday now so if something happens before then then it does because I need some time off. I've just got back from a meeting that took a lot longer than it meant to so my best friend is already at my place with a cocktail ready with my name on it.

"How was work?" Quinn asks me as she takes a sip from her wine. She's not a huge cocktail fan so she's went with wine instead.

"It was good today but exhausting. I think I have finally got the latest designs down and know what I want now" I tell my best friend. I wouldn't quite say I've been struggling lately but I have been debating what the new designs should look like. I want them to be different from the others because I hate when things are predictable but I also want them in keeping with the SL brand.

"At least you're making progress then" Quinn smiles at me.

"I've also got someone else added to my Accounts and Finance team so the timing for that is pretty good since we're just about to launch the new designs" I point out.

"That's great then" Quinn smiles.

"I haven't actually met the new employee properly yet and she hasn't fully started her role yet. She was just getting an induction today but will start on Monday" I reply.

"Is she hot?" Quinn asks me with a smirk causing me to roll my eyes at her.

"I don't know. I didn't really look at her like that" I shrug. Just because I'm single right now doesn't mean I'm going to look at everyone like I want to sleep with them. "Also, I'm not going to look at my staff members like that. They work for me so I won't be mixing business with pleasure" I state. I never have mixed my work and personal life and I'm not about to start any time soon.

"What's her name?" she asks me curiously.

"Brittany Pierce" I reply. I haven't met her properly like I say but I'm well versed on who she is and what achievements she has because I looked over her application when she applied for the job and she seemed like just the person I needed; qualification wise of course.

"Ok" Quinn smiles before picking up her phone.

"Why do you need to know her name?" I wonder.

"No reason. Just making conversation" my best friend smiles. "Anyway, what else is going on with you these days?" she asks. We haven't actually spoken all that much recently with how busy we've all been so it's nice to finally catch up.

"Not a lot at all. Work then more work and then even more work" I chuckle.

"I know the feeling" Quinn nods in agreement. "I'm serious though, I can sense a little romance about to brew in your workplace" she says, looking away from her phone and smirking at me.

"If you're talking about Brittany and myself then it isn't going to happen. I hire new employees all the time and never fall for them so what makes you think this girl is any different" I state.

"She's blonde and you're a sucker for blondes" she smirks at me.

"I've never touched you" I smirk back at her.

"Whatever" she playfully rolls her eyes at me. "She has blue eyes too and you're partial to blue eyes" she adds.

"I do like…wait a minute" I say frowning in confusion. "How on earth do you know what my new employee looks like. I never told you her hair or eye colour?"

"I googled what you told me and came across a few social media accounts that are most likely your new employees" she shrugs.

"There could be a hundred people out there called Brittany Pierce. What makes you think you have the correct one we're talking about?" I ask curiously.

"She mentions something about being an accounts graduate last year and some of her recent twitter posts are about preparing for a new job. Then we have a picture of her all dressed up smartly with the caption, 'interview look' and another picture of a wine glass from tonight, captioning it as 'a well needed drink' which makes me think after meeting you today, she needs a glass of wine or two to cope with her new boss" Quinn states.

"Very funny" I playfully roll my eyes at Quinn. "Seriously though, let's drop the topic because I'm not and will not lust after my new employee" I state.

"Never say never" Quinn smirks.

"No, I am saying never" I sigh.

"And I'm saying don't be so pessimistic. Brittany could be the future Ms Lopez" Quinn shrugs.

"There will be no future Ms Lopez because I am the current and only Ms Lopez" I tell my best friend.

"Really?" Quinn laughs. "So, your mom isn't Ms or Mrs Lopez?"

"I need another cocktail" I say while heading to the kitchen.

"You really cannot admit to ever being wrong or messing up, can you?" she asks delightedly but I just ignore her and make myself another drink. Ok fine, it's no secret that I hate being wrong but that's only because it very rarely happens so I don't have the experience of being wrong unlike Quinn and most of the people who work for me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Monday morning is here again and it's back to work. It feels like I never had a weekend off to have some relaxing time to myself. I guess that could be partly due to me constantly checking my emails every few minutes even though I was supposed to be taking time away from work. I'm currently walking through the building on my way to my office to officially meet Brittany and welcome her to my business.

"Good morning" I say as I walk along the hallway and see Brittany sitting outside my office.

"Morning Ms Lopez. How are you?" Brittany asks me but I don't reply because I can't be bothered with small talk like that. I would be here all day if I had to ask all my staff how they were and they had to ask me.

"You're here bright and early" I tell Brittany as I approach my office and open the door.

"I wanted to make sure I was here on time today and make a good impression" Brittany smiles at me.

"Is there a chance you can be late from time to time?" I ask curiously. I take punctuality very seriously.

"No" Brittany shakes her head vigorously. "It's just the way I phrased what I said. I didn't mean I was making sure I was on time like I don't usually I meant…"

"Follow me" I state, interrupting her little rant. "Take a seat" I tell her while pointing to the chair at the other end of my desk.

"Ok" Brittany nods before sitting down. I place my things on my desk and then sit down on my chair across from her.

"Firstly, I want to formally introduce myself because I was never meant to meet you when I did on Friday" I tell her. "I'm Santana Lopez and I'm the owner and the brains behind this whole company so you should feel very privileged to work for me because I'm a big deal and so is my company" I state.

"I'm very grateful to be here and for you to give me a job" Brittany smiles at me.

"I'm assuming you've seen all of my designs before because like I say, I am very successful as is this company, so what do you think about them?" I ask Brittany.

"I don't really know anything about SL Designs" Brittany admits.

"Oh really?" I ask offended. I assume if you want to work here then you're going to know what I do and what I offer.

"No offence but I took this job because I'm qualified in accounts and finance. I didn't take this job because of what designs you sell" she tells me.

"Surely you have seen my products before in stores or online" I point out. You really couldn't miss them because my clothing line is everywhere.

"I don't have children and neither do any of my friends or family" Brittany replies. "I mean my family do have children because I am here and I have siblings and cousins etc. but what I mean is that there are no young members in my family at the moment so I've never had the need to buy children's clothes" she adds.

"Ok" I nod. That does make sense so perhaps some people don't know what I am and what I do. Although I really don't know what would appeal you to my company if you didn't like the products. I mean she could get any old job in accounts.

"What I do know is that you're very talented and very successful" Brittany smiles at me.

"Thank you" I nod. "We're not here though to flatter me. We're here to welcome you to the company" I state.

"I wasn't trying to flatter you. I was making you aware that this business you have is very important to you so I'm serious about this job" she tells me.

"I would hope you were serious about the job otherwise I would have wasted my time in picking you specifically to work here" I say. I didn't select her on a whim or by closing my eyes and taking a blind pick at a name on my sheet of paper. I specifically picked her for her talent and experience.

"Nothing I say will make me win here so I'll just shut up" Brittany sighs.

"Ok, so let's start from the beginning" I say while taking a deep breath. "As I said my name is Santana Lopez and I run this very successful children's clothing line. I do have plans to expand the line and do adult clothing but as of right now my main focus is on children's clothing. It's a long story about how I got into it so I won't bore you with that right now. I will also show you some of my designs at some point but right now let's just get you settled in" I say. She said herself she isn't particularly into fashion so there's no point overwhelming her about that right now. She is here to work on the business aspect of my company so we might as well get stuck straight into that.

"Sounds good to me" Brittany nods.

"I'm going to need you here Monday to Friday Pierce so primarily that will be your working pattern but sometimes when I launch a new design then I need to consult with my finance team a little more than usual for obvious reasons so you might need to work the occasional weekend" I tell her. Obviously launching a new design costs money therefore, I not only need to make sure I launch it spectacularly but also within a budget otherwise the cost of launching it will be greater than the income from the designs which isn't acceptable to me.

"That's no problem at all because I used to work weekends when I was at college so I'm well used to it. I actually don't really know many people that work the 'normal' Monday to Friday nine until five these days so I'm ok with weekends" she shrugs.

"That's perfect then" I nod. I can't say I like many of the people that work for me but I might just like Brittany that bit more than some of them. Although the part where she mentioned not having a clue about my designs did piss me off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany has been working for me for a few weeks now and she seems to have settled into her new job really well. To be honest with you though, I don't really care whether she had or hadn't. I'm just happy my whole team is working well and things are working out. I actually couldn't care less whether all of my staff hated each other or not, I just care about my business and it's going ok at the moment so I'm satisfied with that. I do however need to speak to Brittany today about something so I've went to find her. It's really hard not to find her actually because she barely ever leaves her desk. She'll only do it if she's taking a break and having something to eat or going to the bathroom or needing to consult with another employee which again doesn't happen often as they all seem to need her help before she needs theirs.

"Pierce, my office" I shout. It came out slightly louder than I meant it to because Brittany jumped a little but with the volume in this place, I had to shout. I can barely hear myself think sometimes with all the chatter.

"Ok" Brittany shrugs before walking over to me.

"Someone is in trouble" Jack teases Brittany.

"Pierce isn't but you might be" I say seriously to Jack. I know for a fact he is behind all the mayhem in this place. He says he's just having fun and building morale but I see it as a distraction from what they are meant to be doing and I don't like it.

"Oh, Jack is in the naughty books now" Brittany says to Jack while laughing.

"I don't care for that nonsense either, Pierce" I sternly say while looking at her.

"I'm just having fun, jeez" she says while rolling her eyes at me.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" I ask unamused.

"Absolutely not. I would never do that Ms Lopez" Brittany smiles at me.

"I don't tolerate lying in the workplace so cut it out" I say strictly.

"Why did you ask when you knew exactly what I was doing and that I probably would lie?" Brittany challenges.

"If you like your job then I suggest you keep that kind of attitude to yourself otherwise you'll be one of those people bathing in the lovely situation I call unemployment" I smirk.

"You can't fire someone for having what I like to call a backbone" she smirks back at me. "It's also not advisable to fire someone who has worked their butt off for you since they got here."

"I'm not actually going to fire you" I mumble.

"Pardon?" she asks.

"You heard me. Now, my office" I say while walking away. It's kinda true actually. I'd be an idiot for firing Brittany when she has probably worked better than the rest of the accounting and finance team put together

"Coming boss" Brittany sates while quickly following me. As soon as we get to my office, I tell her to take a seat and then sit down myself across from her.

"Ok, I'm going to dive right in" I say before being rudely interrupted by my new employee.

"If this is about the email I sent you this morning then I didn't mean to make you mad. I just thought you should know that the expenditure in this place is bordering on ridiculous" Brittany tells me. "You're spending money on things that don't need that much money thrown at them. I mean let's talk about the coffee issue. If the other members of staff don't like the coffee here then they can bring their own. You don't need to order all these different types of coffee beans and have all of these expensive coffee machines all over the place. We're here to work not indulge in expensive coffee that quite frankly costs more than my apartment and…"

"Pierce, you're not here to talk about coffee" I say, interrupting Brittany in her little rant.

"Ok" Brittany nods.

"Although, while we are on the topic of coffee then I'd like to point out that it's actually all for my benefit. I cannot function without a decent cup of coffee so I order these expensive beans in for my own benefit. Not for anyone else" I state. They all work here so they can help themselves to coffee if they want but it is all for my own personal benefit, it's not to keep my staff happy. I don't need to keep them happy. They work for me, I'm not their entertainment.

"I am here to talk about my offending email though, right?" she asks me curiously.

"Not at all" I shake my head. "Also, I didn't find the email in the least bit offensive. I actually quite like that you had some concerns to address" I tell her. It shows me that she is taking her job seriously and taking my company seriously. If there is a way to reduce costs then I would like to know so I'm glad she's been proactive and finding some ways to do that for me. However, the coffee isn't going to be one of them. I'm not stopping my daily caffeine fix for no one.

"So, I'm here because…?" Brittany wonders.

"Right, yeah" I nod, realising I'm extremely off topic here and wasting both of our times talking about coffee. "How would you feel about giving me some personal help?" I ask.

"I beg your pardon?" she asks me, looking at me curiously but yet with disgust. I guess when your boss asks you for personal help then it can sound a little seedier than you really meant it to.

"Financially Pierce. I want some help financially that doesn't involve my company" I elaborate.

"I'm flattered you think I'm flush with the cash but honestly Ms Lopez, I can't even spare a cent. I really don't have any money I could loan you" she replies teasingly.

"Again, not what I meant" I sigh. Fucking hell, what is wrong with me today. Why can I not come up with a clear concise sentence that everyone can understand.

"Do you need some financial advice? Is that what you're looking for?" Brittany asks me, bringing us back to the topic.

"That's exactly it" I nod. "I have these separate accounts. One for this place obviously and I have my own savings account but I don't think they're in the best type of account if that makes sense. The interest rates aren't particularly good with my own account so I need help. I know you don't work in a bank but you know about finances so what do I do?" I ask.

"Off the top of my head, I don't really know what would be the best personal account for you but I could look into it and get back to you" she replies. I suppose her expertise lies more with business finances but I could use any kind of help right now because I'm not totally up to speed with that side of things hence the reason I have a team that work with my accounts and finances. There is very little I can't do but handing finances is one of them. Don't get me wrong, I'm not totally stupid, I'm just not as well versed with that side of things with a business as I am about other aspects.

"Ok, fair enough" I nod.

"I would definitely suggest booking an appointment with your bank or something to talk it over" she tells me. "Like I say though, I'll get back to you" she adds.

"Thank you for your help Brittany. I will definitely book an appointment with my bank on Monday and sort that out" I state.

"I'll get back to work then" Brittany says while standing up.

"I've got a meeting this afternoon so I'm about to head off now so I'll see you Monday morning" I say. I'm not going to see her for the rest of the day and she won't be working the weekend.

"Uh…yeah" she says surprised.

"Why are you looking at me like you've just entered a party and everyone has jumped out and yelled surprise?" I ask while frowning. I have no idea what is so surprising about what I said.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" Brittany shakes her head. "I'll get back to work, I'll see you Monday" she says and then leaves.

* * *

Brittany's POV

Monday morning again and I'm actually looking forward to going into work today. Normally most people hate Mondays especially after a weekend off but not me. I've been working here for a few weeks now and I actually like my job and where I work so why wouldn't I be excited to do something I love. All my colleagues seem like nice people and I'm getting to know them a lot too which is nice. Ms Lopez on the other hand is more unpredictable. I do like that she's a tough nut to crack so to speak but it also makes things awkward at times. She is good in terms of a boss but sometimes I feel like I'm about to get fired and other times it's like she is friendly towards me.

In the outside world I would be attracted to her physically but since I work for her then I haven't really ever thought about her like that. There is no denying though that she is really beautiful but sometimes the attitude puts me off a little. Don't get me wrong though, I'm her employee so she has every right to talk to us all the way she does.

"Good morning Ms Lopez" I smile at my boss as I walk past her.

"Is it Pierce? Is it a good morning?" she asks me. I've got to say; she looks rather annoyed about something but surely it can't be because of me because I just got here and all I said was good morning.

"I don't see why it can't be" I shrug while stopping where I am and turning around to look at her.

"Perhaps it's because I have come into work this morning, my eighth day in a row might I add, and found I have a bunch of incompetent assholes working for me" she says while throwing her arms in the air.

"Things can't be that bad" I say trying to reassure her.

"Oh, they are Pierce, they are" she states. "You do not know the half of it" she sighs.

"Is there anything I can help with?" I ask curiously. My role is in accounts but I honestly like working here so I want to see the company do well. I want to do what I can to help Ms Lopez and her business.

"I've seen your doodles on your little notepad on your desk and they're horrible so absolutely not, I don't need your help" she tells me.

"Ok. That was rude" I say while glaring at her. She might be my boss but I don't take being spoken to like that very lightly. I was only trying to help; I wasn't asking for criticism.

"That came out wrong" Ms Lopez shakes her head. "It's a design thing that I'm having issues with so you probably won't be able to help me" she adds. I do get it though because I'm not very talented in things like designing.

"That's all you had to say. You didn't need to criticise me" I say before walking off back to my department. I'm sure I heard her call my name but I'm not standing there listening to her say something else rude. It's not that big of a deal I suppose but at the same time, I don't come to work to be criticised. I'm good at what I do and I deserve to work for an established company like this so I'm going to stand up for myself when I can.

XXX

"Coffee" Ms Lopez says while placing a cup of coffee in front of me before sliding onto my desk to sit.

"What are you doing, I'm working" I tell her. This is so weird right now how she has just come up to me and gave me coffee before sitting on my desk in front of me. I don't necessarily mean weird in a bad way but more in a surprised way.

"I was talking to my friend on the phone earlier and your performance earlier came up and she seems to think I might have offended you or upset you so this is my peace offering" she tells me while pushing the coffee towards me.

"Don't worry about earlier" I say, waving it off.

"Oh, I'm not worried. Honestly I didn't think you were that bothered about it" she tells me and I have to laugh right now. She really can be immune to people's emotions. "Why are you laughing? I did this because my friend thought I upset you."

"You haven't upset me. Just forget about it" I say.

"Exactly what I thought" she nods. "I just thought you could benefit from the coffee anyway so to be sure I hadn't upset you I made you some coffee and came over here" she shrugs.

"Ok" I nod. We fall into a silence for a moment, just sort of staring at each other. Like I said to her, I am in the middle of working so I don't know why she is still here. She's gave me the coffee and we've agreed to forget about earlier so why would she still be sitting here.

"Aren't you going to drink your coffee?" she asks me.

"Personally, I wasn't" I reply and she looks at me curiously so I explain. "I don't actually know what is in the coffee or if it even is coffee you've gave me so I was just going to throw it out when you left" I shrug.

"It's coffee. Good coffee. Expensive coffee actually" Ms Lopez tells me.

"Ok" I say disbelievingly.

"Honestly" Ms Lopez says before reaching forward and taking a sip of the coffee. "See" she says before sliding off the desk.

"Good coffee you say?" I ask and she nods her head. "I can't say I ever thought the definition of good coffee meant it would be laced with someone else's germs and saliva" I smirk.

"Just drink your coffee Pierce and see me before you leave. I need to talk to you about something important but I don't want to take up any more of your time right now" she says before taking off back to her office.

As soon as I am finished my work for the day, I head to Ms Lopez's office. I really have no idea what she would want to talk to me about. She's still working on launching some new designs at the moment so I've been keeping out of her way as much as possible so she can get on with what she needs to do. I knock on her office door and she tells me to come in so I walk inside and close the door behind me.

"Brittany, take a seat" Ms Lopez instructs me.

"Ok" I nod while sitting down across from her at her desk.

"I have just been informed that the head of my Accounts and Finance department is leaving. I have no idea why because he's not going to get as good a job as he has here but anyway, it's not my business anymore" Ms Lopez tells me bitterly.

"Oh, wow" I say shocked. I have only worked with Leon for a few weeks but I still didn't expect him to leave so suddenly. I didn't know him that well but he seemed like he really fitted in here and enjoyed working for Ms Lopez.

"With Leon leaving then you're going to have to take over" she states.

"I beg your pardon" I say taken aback. How on earth am I meant to manage something like this. I only graduated college last year with my degree so I've only been working in this field for about a year so how am I meant to step up and be a manager of something I'm still learning a lot about.

"I need you to be the head of my Accounts and Finance department" Ms Lopez repeats.

"I'm flattered you think I would be able to do this but I can't" I say shaking my head.

"I'm not asking you Brittany, I'm telling you" Ms Lopez says seriously.

"I'm not qualified to do this Ms Lopez" I point out. I really don't think I could do this and more to the point, I don't want to be the person that screws up Santana Lopez's business. She is a very successful woman so I don't want to be known as the person that crushes all of that and tarnishes her reputation.

"You're more than qualified as far as I can see Brittany" she tells me. "This isn't your first job since you graduated so you have that experience behind you and you're also the best employee I have in the department" she adds.

"It's nice of you to say that but this is a big responsibility" I point out.

"It's not really because all I'm asking you to do is whatever you've been already doing plus giving out a few orders to the team" Ms Lopez shrugs.

"I really don't know about this" I sigh. This is really a lot that she's asking me to do because we all know there is more to being a team leader than giving out a few extra orders.

"You can do this Pierce. I would only be worried if I was you if I was to ask you to design me some samples or something" she laughs. "You are highly qualified in accounts but totally horrible with designs and what's in fashion" she adds.

"Thank you for pointing that out, once again might I add" I say while rolling my eyes at Ms Lopez.

"I'm making you my head of Accounts and Finance whether you like it or not so you might as well agree to it" Ms Lopez states seriously. "There's also an upgrade of pay having this title so I don't know why you're not biting my hand off" she shrugs.

"I'm not a huge biter…well not usually but I suppose it depends on the person that I might want to bite" I smirk.

"It's an expression Pierce" she tells me.

"I'm well aware of that" I laugh. She doesn't give me the warmest of responses which isn't a surprise. "Ok, fine. I will do it" I sigh. Leon probably has at least a week left to work because I think that's the general notice period so I guess I could get a crash course in how all of this works from him before he goes.

"Excellent" Ms Lopez smiles at me. I actually think this is the first time I have seen her smile at me…in fact it's the first time she has smiled at anyone since I've been here.

"I'll go and speak to Leon just now and see if he can give me a few pointers just so I won't let you down" I say.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother" Ms Lopez tells me with a shrug.

"I want to be as prepared as I can be for when he leaves so, I think it might be a good idea to pick his brain on a few essential things about the running of the department" I point out.

"No, you don't understand me. I meant I wouldn't bother going to his office because he's not going to be there" Ms Lopez shrugs again.

"Why? Has he got the day off today?" I ask curiously. I assumed he worked weekdays and had the weekends off but maybe I misunderstood his schedule.

"No, he has left the company" Ms Lopez replies before going back to working on her computer.

"Already?" I ask surprised.

"He wanted to leave my company so there was no point in him staying another week so I told him where the door was. If you want to leave then you leave. I don't need people hanging around here that don't want to be here" she tells me unamused.

"Oh" I say shocked. I don't think that can be legal just sacking someone like that. I think he is entitled to work his notice and receive the rest of his pay until his end date. I get that she is pissed he wants to leave but telling him to just leave right now can't be allowed.

"Why are you looking at me like I've committed murder?" Ms Lopez asks while frowning at me. It takes me a minute to register I am actually staring at her right now.

"I really don't mean any disrespect Ms Lopez but is that even allowed?" I ask. She looks at me blankly like she doesn't know what I'm talking about so I elaborate. "I mean to just give someone their marching orders like that just because they are leaving to go to another company. Don't you need to let them work their notice or even pay them up until their end date?" I ask curiously.

"Who said he wasn't getting paid?" Ms Lopez questions. "I told him to leave because I couldn't stand the sight of him anymore because he wanted to just leave my company like this but it didn't mean I wasn't going to pay him what he is due for working here" she adds.

"I'm sorry" I apologise.

"Don't apologise when you're at work. I don't do apologises around here. I don't personally apologise to anyone and none of my staff need to either" she tells me. "Well that is unless you fuck me over then I'd like an apology before I make your life a misery" she shrugs.

"Noted" I nod. "May I go back to work now then?" I ask.

"Please do, Pierce" Ms Lopez tells me.

* * *

I know I probably shouldn't be starting another story when I still have a number of unfinished ones but I just thought of this new idea so wanted to see if I could develop it. Let me know what you think and if it has any potential to be continued.


	2. Miss Pierce

Chapter 2: Miss Pierce

Brittany's POV

Ms Lopez only made me the head of Accounting and Finance yesterday but I hate it already. Ideally it would be a great way to further my career but I feel it's just too soon for such a big step. I'm still getting to grips with my job in general at SL Designs so adding on the work of a head of department is really stressful. Ms Lopez doesn't seem to really care though that I'm not handling things well. She basically dismissed me yesterday after our discussion and she hasn't had time for me this morning to listen to me. I wanted some sort of coaching for the new role but Ms Lopez said I'll be fine and I'll figure it out. I do like a challenge but this is just not appropriate when I've never done a job like this before.

"Pierce, over here" Ms Lopez shouts as she enters the department.

"Thank goodness you're here because I need to talk to you" I say as I hurriedly make my way over to her where she is standing near the desks of the other members of the department.

"No time for chit-chat Pierce, I've got stuff to do so I'm going to make this quick" Ms Lopez states.

"I need to talk you about something important" I reply annoyed.

"I don't care Pierce. I am far too busy today so it'll need to wait until tomorrow" Ms Lopez glares at me. "Now, will you be quiet so I can get on with this" she tells me before turning around to look at the others.

"Fine" I huff.

"Everyone, I have appointed Pierce the new head of Accounting and Finance so from now on you go to her regarding any issues within the department and you now take orders from her as well" Ms Lopez tells the others.

"Sweet" Jack smiles at me.

"No, not sweet. Take this seriously Jack" Ms Lopez glares at my colleague. Jack and I get on really well so I get why he might be happy about this.

"I am" Jack assures Ms Lopez. "I just think Brittany will make a pretty cool boss" he shrugs.

"Excuse me, I'm the boss" Ms Lopez points out seriously.

"I meant…" Jack tries to explain but Ms Lopez rudely cuts him off as usual.

"I don't care" Ms Lopez tells Jack. "Anyway, Pierce is now the head of department so can I trust you all to behave appropriately towards her?" she asks the others.

"No, you can't because we might all start making out" I joke.

"Button it Pierce because I'm so not in the mood" Ms Lopez tells me while giving me a deathly stare.

"When are you ever in the mood" I mutter.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that because I don't have the time today to be giving out written warnings. I'm far too busy" Ms Lopez states.

"I didn't realise you were busy today, my mistake for joking around" I smirk at her. I find it really amusing the number of times she needs to tell us she's busy. As if I didn't catch on the first time she told me today.

"Oh, and before I go, you will all now refer to Pierce as Miss Pierce" Ms Lopez states.

"Honestly folks, Brittany is fine" I smile at the others.

"No. I am the overall boss here so if I say you need to be referred to as Miss Pierce then you need to be referred to as Miss Pierce. There is to be no talk of 'Brittany', are we clear?" she tells me.

"Crystal" I say while rolling my eyes at my boss.

"Good. Now back to work everyone" Ms Lopez says before dashing off around the corner.

"Hey guys, when Ms Lopez isn't here, just call me Brittany" I tell my team.

"Oh, is that so?" Ms Lopez questions as she comes from around the corner. Fuck I really thought she had left and went back to her office.

"I thought you had left" I say while laughing nervously.

"I know you did" Ms Lopez smirks at me. "I was waiting though because I knew you would say or do something about what I had just said. I could sense you would go against me to your team" she adds.

"I'm not going against you Ms Lopez. I just think it's unnecessary to call me Miss Pierce when I'm one of the team. I don't see myself as someone superior" I point out.

"Well you better start seeing yourself as someone superior because you're a department head now" Ms Lopez states.

"Don't remind me" I mutter.

"I know this was sprung on you quite quickly but I wouldn't ask you if you weren't capable of doing it so start believing you can do it because I won't take the role away from you now" Ms Lopez tells me.

"Ok" I nod. There was some sort of compliment in there so I guess it has lifted my spirits a little and made me see that maybe I can do this after all.

"Anyway, get your asses back to work everyone" Ms Lopez states before walking away again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I've been the head of the Accounting and Finance department for two weeks now but I can't say I'm finding things any easier at the moment. I think I've now got a handle on how things are run and the different tasks the head does compared to the regular staff but it's now a time issue for me. I know what I'm doing and how to do it but I just can't seem to get it done as quickly as I would like. Ms Lopez has been far from helpful so I'm basically making up my own rules and taking each day as it comes.

I'm currently just working on a report about our finances for this month. Ms Lopez likes to know the incomes and outcomes of finances at the end of the month so she knows how we're doing. She doesn't take much to do with the business side of things but she does like an overall picture on how the company is doing. I should have actually already sent her the report but I've just been so busy that I haven't had a chance to finish it yet. Who knows if I'll get it done by tonight because it's already late as it is but I'm going to try.

"What are you doing here Pierce?" Ms Lopez asks, startling me. I'm all alone in the department right now which is why I got such a fright.

"I work for you remember, Ms Lopez" I smile at my employer.

"Don't get smart with me. I am not in the mood after the day I had today" she tells me with a sigh. "I am asking you why you are still here at this time of night."

"Technically I could ask you the same question because you were here before I even got here this morning" I point out. I've been here for well over 12 hours now so I dread to think how long Ms Lopez has been here.

"Did I or did I not just ask you to not get smart with me?" she glares at me.

"I'm still here because I'm overloaded with work" I answer. I know exactly what I'm doing and what needs to be done but I just don't have the same time anymore to do it because Ms Lopez has made me head of the department so all those duties on top of my own work is really tearing me apart.

"You need to learn the importance of delegation then" Ms Lopez tells me.

"I know and no disrespect to your other employees but they don't get the tasks done quick enough for me so I need to do them myself" I sigh.

"You're their boss so tell them to pick up the pace or you'll report them to me or fire them" Ms Lopez shrugs.

"I don't have the power to fire them" I state.

"Yes, you do. I'm giving you it now" Ms Lopez smiles.

"I really want to help you Ms Lopez but I don't think I can be the head of the department anymore" I say honestly. I am flattered she trusts me to do this but this is all too much for me. I like a challenge but this is way more than that. It's putting so much pressure on me that I don't think I like my job anymore.

"Well I don't think you're the employee I wanted to hire anymore" Ms Lopez shrugs.

"You're firing me?" I ask shocked. Surely that cannot happen. I haven't done anything wrong other than say I couldn't handle my workload, which I don't think is wrong to say.

"I didn't say that" Ms Lopez shakes her head. "I hired you for a reason and you telling me that you can't handle this makes me think I've made a big mistake. I hired you for what you said on your application but right now you're saying something different" she states.

"I am?" I ask confused. Everything I said on my application is true so I don't know what she means.

"You said you were driven. You said you liked a challenge. You said you wanted something that suited your degree but at the same time allowed you to progress in your career path" she says listing off the things I mentioned in my application.

"That's correct" I nod.

"Turning down this job role is telling me that's incorrect" she shrugs. "This will challenge you and it allows you to further your career."

"It's too much too soon Ms Lopez" I sigh.

"I don't tell people this a lot because it usually never happens but I like you Brittany…"

"Thanks" I smile.

"You interrupted me. I wasn't finished" she tells me sternly.

"Ok" I nod.

"There was a but coming Brittany" she says. "As I was saying. I like you Brittany but right now I do not. There is one thing in life that I detest the most and that's whining and right now you're whining" she adds.

"Wow, thanks" I say sarcastically. Generally, I am a confident person so I don't often say when things are getting on top of me but I had to say something about this. It really is just too much for me to cope with right now since I've only been here a few weeks.

"There's no denying you're a good employee Brittany so just quit the whining, go home and I'll see you tomorrow where you'll remain as my head of Accounting and Finance" Ms Lopez states with a shrug.

"Can you not hear me or something?" I ask annoyed. I am telling my boss I am struggling and she doesn't care.

"My hearing is impeccable thank you very much" she assures me. "Delegation Brittany" she adds.

"It's not that simple when I'm the last person to come into the department. They don't see me as their boss so they don't really listen to me" I point out. I was last to join the team so they've all been here a while so they don't see me as a boss but more as the newcomer.

"Make them see you as that. I have already said this Brittany. Tell them what they need to do and if they don't do it tell them off yourself or wimp out and come to me. Either way they'll get a telling off from someone and you will remain as my head of department" Ms Lopez replies.

"I'm not a wimp" I say defensively.

"Show me that then" she smirks at me. "Now go away. I don't want you here in the building anymore tonight" she states before walking away.

"I'm right in the middle of something so I don't…"

"Go away Pierce" Ms Lopez says interrupting me. "I wasn't asking you I was telling you so get out of here" she adds.

"Do you know, I think you're the politest person I have ever worked for" I say sarcastically.

"You've been here long enough today so go home and get some rest" Ms Lopez says softly. I think this must be one of the very few kind things she's said to me. She obviously cares about my wellbeing which I think is very sweet.

"You care about your staff" I point out as I smile at her.

"I wouldn't go that far" Ms Lopez shakes her head at me. "I just need you out of here because security needs to close up and you'll be useless tomorrow to me if you don't get some sleep tonight" she shrugs.

"I still think you care" I keep smiling at my boss.

"Just go away Pierce" she states before walking away and leaving for the night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm getting the hang of things at work now so things are settling down quite well. I've decided today that me and my team need some time to bond so that's what we're doing. There's plenty of time to get on with work so for this morning we're doing some team bonding. We're just easing into things gently so I've sat everyone down in a circle and we're going around telling each other a little bit about ourselves and what our favourite hobby is. Jack is just telling us about his love of soccer when Ms Lopez walks into the department and comes storming over to us in a rage.

"What the fuck is going on here?" she asks as she walks into the accounting department and finds no one at their desks and everyone sitting on the floor in a circle.

"Team bonding" I shrug at Ms Lopez.

"I think not" she states. "Get the fuck back to your desks and start working and doing the things I pay you for" she tells us annoyed.

"What things might that be, Ms Lopez?" I challenge. I'm quite curious if she actually knows what we do around here. She knows we do accounts and look after the finances but I'm curious to know if she knows what a balance sheet is or what a cash budget is.

"Making sure I have turned a profit" she smartly replies.

"Trust you to know that" I say while laughing. Out of all the accounting terms there is, of course my boss is going to know what a profit means.

"Look, just get back to work everyone" Ms Lopez says sternly.

"Can I speak to you for a second" I say while gently pulling Ms Lopez to the side by the arm. She doesn't look the least bit impressed by my actions but I don't care. "We are having a bonding session and I'm laying down some ground rules so I'd be grateful if you could just go away. They won't take me seriously with you here" I tell my boss.

"Who in the actual fuck do you think you're talking too?" she questions unamused.

"Someone who knows fuck all about accounts" I state. If she can swear at me then I can swear right back at her.

"That's not true. I know all kinds of stuff about accounting" Ms Lopez assures me. "And right now, I know that nothing with regards accounting and finance is getting done with you all having chit-chats about unimportant things so get yourselves back to work."

"We'll get back to work once I'm satisfied that my task has worked" I reply.

"That's not good enough for me" Ms Lopez points out unamused.

"Well it's good enough for me" I smirk. "I am the manager of the department so I rule the roost around here so we'll get back to work when I say we will" I add.

"I could easily fire you right now you know" Ms Lopez tells me.

"You could but then who would run your company for you?" I ask.

"I would do it. I already do it" she tells me seriously.

"Your department then?" I say rephrasing my question.

"I guess I could ask Jack to do it" she shrugs. I just look at her and she bursts out laughing because we both know as much as Jack is good at what he does, there is no way he could run things around here. "Seriously though Pierce, get everyone back to work because I don't have time to mess around at the moment with the new design I'm in the middle of."

"In five minutes. Let me just wrap things up here and then I'll get us all back to work" I say honestly. We probably should get back to focusing on what we should be doing.

"Good" Ms Lopez nods before walking away. Just as I'm about to go back to the group, Ms Lopez returns again. "I meant to say Pierce, I need to see you again in my office at the end of the day" she adds and then walks away again.

XXX

"A word Brittany" Ms Lopez states as she approaches my desk. I was supposed to go and see her at the end of the day but I guess things just couldn't wait anymore.

"No problem" I nod. My colleagues seem to think I might be in trouble which they find very amusing.

"If you all don't get back to work this instant, I'll be decreasing your wages this month" Ms Lopez tells the other workers.

"You can't do that" Rebecca, a fellow colleague, protests.

"Watch me" Ms Lopez snaps. "Now back to work" she states. Everyone hurriedly gets back to work and I follow Ms Lopez to her office.

"Take a seat" my boss tells me so I walk around the desk and sit on Ms Lopez's chair.

"Not there, obviously" Ms Lopez says while rolling her eyes at me.

"I don't see how it is obvious since all you said was to take a seat but anyway" I shrug while walking to the other side of the desk and sitting down.

"There seems to be a mix up with my schedule next weekend" Ms Lopez sighs.

"Oh dear" I reply.

"I'm going to need your help" she tells me.

"Ok" I nod. She doesn't reply right away so I speak up again. "If that's all you needed me here for then I'll see you later" I say while standing up.

"You don't even know how I want you to help me yet" Ms Lopez points out.

"That's because I'm not going to help you" I shrug. "You told me you needed help but I didn't say I would help you. I have enough to do so I don't have time to help you figure out how to cancel one of your little nights out" I tell her.

"It's not a night out. It's an important meeting I'm having with someone while also having dinner" she points out.

"A night out then" I state. "What kind of businesswoman has an important meeting on a Saturday night which also includes dinner?"

"I need to kind of butter up this person because I want them to showcase my clothing range in their store" Ms Lopez replies. "Also though, I'm supposed to be having a meeting late Saturday afternoon with my sales team but I don't think I'll be finished on time so I need you to take the meeting with the sales team so I can make the dinner" she adds.

"Ms Lopez, I work in finances. I don't know much about sales apart from how much we sell if that makes sense" I say seriously. I wouldn't know the first thing about how to increase the sales and market the brand. I know how to reduce costs and things like that but I don't know how to push sales so I can hardly hold a meeting on that.

"You are the only person I can ask to do this because my sales manager is off sick at the moment so it's all a bit up in the air. They don't know how to manage a team obviously but you do so take this meeting for me" Ms Lopez states.

"I don't know about this" I say unsure. Yes, I can lead a team but I wouldn't want to take them down the wrong path and end up decreasing the sales or something.

"Please" Ms Lopez pleads.

"This is the first time I've seen you beg and seem so desperate" I smirk. I'm really amused by this because I've never seen Ms Lopez like this before. She's always so confident and has her way.

"This is not a time for joking around. I need you to step up for me so can you do that?" she asks me.

"Ok, fine. I will try" I say with a sigh. "Just don't blame me if this all goes pear shaped and I've messed up your sales or something" I add.

"I'll brief you before I go on Saturday so you'll be prepared" Ms Lopez assures me.

"I just don't understand why you need to butter people up and bow down to them like you're going to do on Saturday" I point out.

"I need stores to sell my clothes otherwise I can't maximise my sales. How else apart from online can I get people to buy my things" Ms Lopez replies.

"Open your own store" I shrug. She has the money I would imagine so why does she need to beg uptight little clothing store owners when she could easily open her own store and handle the whole thing herself. Plus, she would get all the profits and wouldn't need to give store owners a percentage.

"No, I can't do…wait a minute" she says pondering the thought. "Why am I begging these people when I could do all of this myself" she sighs.

"With the right marketing and advertising, you could do this. The finances are good so with careful planning in that aspect then you could make this work" I state.

"We" she tells me with a smile.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"We can make this work. This was your idea Pierce so you can help me do this" Ms Lopez replies excitedly. "This could be something really good" she smiles.

"I'm sorry but no" I shake my head. "I don't want any part in that but you should still do it" I tell her. I have way too much going on at the moment in the jobs that I already do so I don't have the time or energy to work on another project. I want to see this business be a success but I can't devote anymore time to it than I already do.

"We'll work it out but anyway, I have a meeting to cancel and a dinner reservation to pull out of" Ms Lopez smiles at me. I don't like how she said 'we' when I just told her I can't do this.

"Can I go back to work now?" I say. I'm still a little pissed but at the same time I have work to do so I'll deal with the rest of this mess later.

"You never need to ask me that" Ms Lopez states. I nod and then head back to work.

* * *

Santana's POV

It's been a hard few weeks at work so I'm grateful for a weekend off this week. I've just launched a new design so things have been so busy but most of the work is all done now so I can relax this weekend. Tonight, I am currently out with Quinn, having a bit of a girl's night out. We're just getting things kicked off by having some drinks at a bar right now.

"Why does that woman look familiar?" Quinn asks me as she sits her wine on the table after taking a sip.

"What woman?" I ask as I look around the bar.

"Over there" she says while pointing over at a blonde woman sitting at the bar.

"This is just great" I mutter sarcastically as soon as I see the person.

"What's wrong? Who is it? She looks familiar but I can't place her" Quinn states.

"She works for me. That's Pierce" I sigh.

"I knew she was familiar but I couldn't think how I knew her. I've never met her but I recognise her from her social media accounts when I was looking up who she was" Quinn points out.

"Maybe we should just go" I state while standing up.

"Shouldn't we say hello?" Quinn questions.

"No, we shouldn't. She works for me so I don't socialise with my employees, that would just be weird" I say.

"She's all alone though. Maybe we should just see if she's ok" she replies.

"No, I don't want to" I sigh. My employees can hang out together if they want outside of work but that's a totally different thing from hanging out with your boss. It just wouldn't feel right for me to hang out with an employee.

"Santana, come on. There's no need to be mean" Quinn shakes her head at me.

"I know I can be mean sometimes but this isn't one of those times. This is me being professional outside of work" I point out.

"Brittany!" Quinn yells over to the bar. If I'm not rolling my eyes for real right now then I certainly am in my head. I really wish she hadn't done that.

"What the fuck Quinn" I say annoyed while sitting back down. It doesn't look like we're about to leave any time soon so I might as well sit back down.

"Be nice" Quinn tells me as Brittany turns around and Quinn gestures her to come over.

"Uh…hi" Brittany says confused as she walks towards us.

"I'm Quinn" Quinn smiles while holding out her hand. "This one's best friend" she adds as she points at me which I might just say is really rather rude. I was always told it was rude to point and I actually have to agree because no one wants a finger waving in front of their face.

"Nice to meet you" Brittany replies while shaking Quinn's hand. "Hey" she says while turning to look at me.

"Pierce" I say with a courtesy nod.

"Are you the best friend that got Ms Lopez to give me coffee?" Brittany asks curiously. Quinn looks at her confused though so she elaborates. "The other week, Ms Lopez brought me coffee as a peace offering because her friend thought she upset me by saying my designs were rubbish."

"Yeah, I told her to do something but I didn't realise it was coffee she brought you" Quinn nods.

"Well thank you for the coffee" Brittany smiles at Quinn. I don't know what she's fucking thanking her for because it was me who made the coffee.

"You're welcome" Quinn smiles back. Fucking bitch, lapping up all the praise when it was me who made the coffee and thought of the idea not her.

"So, what are you and Ms Lopez up to?" Brittany asks but before I can even answer, Quinn replies.

"We're just having some drinks and then see where the night takes us. I managed to persuade Santana to take the day off tomorrow so we're having a well-deserved night out" Quinn replies.

"Sounds like fun" Brittany smiles.

"Yeah, so we should get back to it" I state.

"Of course" Brittany nods. "I won't take up any more of your time. It was nice to meet you Quinn and I'll see you Monday Ms Lopez" she adds.

"Yeah. Goodbye" I say before turning around and taking a sip of my drink.

"Why don't you join us Brittany?" Quinn suggests. I really want to punch her right now.

"No, I don't think Ms Lopez would like that but thank you for offering" Brittany smiles at Quinn.

"Please use Santana, not Ms Lopez" Quinn tells Brittany.

"No, don't bother" I say quickly. "I am Ms Lopez and that's the way its stays for as long as you work for me" I add.

"Don't worry, I'll call you Ms Lopez" Brittany assures me.

"I bet you're thinking of something a lot stronger than Ms Lopez that you want to call her" Quinn smirks at my employee.

"Maybe" Brittany chuckles.

"Look, at least have a drink with us right now instead of sitting on your own" Quinn tells Brittany.

"I guess I could squeeze in one drink" Brittany shrugs. This is just perfect right now. This was supposed to be a night with just Quinn and I hanging out where we didn't need to talk about work or reminded of how stressful it was.

"Excellent. I'll grab you a drink" Quinn says while standing up. "What are you drinking Brittany?" she asks.

"Red wine tonight" Brittany replies.

"Lovely choice. I am on red wine myself tonight" Quinn smiles at Brittany. "Lopez, another cocktail?" she asks me. For a minute I didn't think she remembered I was here.

"Might as well" I sigh. "If Pierce is joining us then I'm going to need another cocktail I think" I add.

"I'll be right back" Quinn says before making her way over to the bar. She looks back at me and mouths something to me that I can't make out. I can only imagine it's something along the lines of 'be nice' or 'talk to her' but who knows.

"So…" Brittany says looking at me.

"So is a conjunction Brittany, you shouldn't start a sentence with a conjunction. Those are joining words so they need to be joined to other parts of a sentence" I state.

"Quinn seems so nice. How on earth is she friends with you?" Brittany asks confused.

"Quinn and I have a unique friendship. Something that you'll never understand between the two of us" I shrug.

"I'm not a bad person and maybe if you got to know me then you and I could be somewhat friends" she tells me.

"It's not going to happen no matter how nice you are. We work together so I don't mix business and pleasure therefore none of my friends will ever work for me" I state.

"If I move to another job then could we be friends?" Brittany wonders.

"You better not be leaving my company and you most certainly better not be telling me you're leaving like this. I expect a written resignation Pierce and at least some sort of notice for me to be able to replace your ass" I say annoyed. I don't like being messed around like this.

"I'm not leaving, jeez" Brittany says laughing. "No need to have a meltdown right now" she adds.

"I wasn't. I was just…"

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere" she assures me. I can't say I like her interrupting me though. That's just plain rude and I don't stand for it. Just as I'm about to tell her off for being rude, Quinn joins us and hands out the drinks.

"You didn't say what kind of red wine you like so I just got the same as I'm drinking. I hope you don't mind" Quinn tells Brittany.

"Honestly, any kind of alcohol is good with me" Brittany smiles at Quinn.

"I don't suppose you get much time to go out and have a drink. It sounds like you're just as busy as Santana sometimes at work" Quinn says to Brittany.

"It feels like I'm barely at home at the moment, never mind getting a minute to go out with friends and such like" Brittany chuckles. If she's not happy at work then why the fuck is she still working with me. Jesus.

"I can imagine" Quinn nods.

"So, what do you do for work Quinn?" Brittany asks curiously. I really don't like all this chatting between them. I'm right here and they're not talking to me.

"I work in real estate actually" Quinn nods. "I work mostly through the week but I do weekend work from time to time too" she adds.

"I should take your number then because I've been meaning to find my own place" Brittany replies.

"You don't have your own place?" I ask surprised.

"I currently rent an apartment" Brittany shrugs. "Plus, I'm only 23 so mostly any money I have has been spent on college fees and things like that. I've not really been in a financial position to buy my own place yet. I've been working fulltime for the last year and a bit now so I'm starting to have some savings build up" she adds.

"We can't all be as successful as you Santana and make our first profit after only a few weeks" Quinn tells me. "I was in a similar situation to you Brittany" she says while turning to my employee to talk once again. Honestly this is meant to be my night with Quinn and she's spending it with Brittany which isn't nice.

"Cool" Brittany smiles at Quinn.

"I'm actually in a relationship now so that's a lot easier on the finances when you want to buy a house. You have two incomes to put together" Quinn points out.

"Yeah I don't think I'll be buying a house anytime soon since I'm on my own but I do want to at least have somewhere that I can say is definitely mine and I can do what I want to do with it" Brittany replies. I see where she's coming from because when you rent somewhere you can't do exactly what you want to do with it and you're tied to someone else as well.

"I'll definitely give you my number and we can see what we can do" Quinn smiles at Brittany.

"So, were you meant to be meeting someone tonight?" I ask Brittany.

"Yeah but it doesn't look like they're coming" Brittany says sadly.

"Been stood up tonight, have you?" I ask amused.

"Yes, and stop taking so much delight in that. You can say what you want to me at work but picking on someone because of their personal life is below the belt" Brittany points out.

"Pierce, I wasn't picking on you" I assure her. I'm a bitch but not that much of a bitch that I would laugh at someone's personal issues.

"Ok" Brittany nods, presumably believing me now.

"Men really suck sometimes, don't they" Quinn states with a sigh.

"It wasn't actually a man" Brittany replies nervously. I have got to say my interest in their discussion has certainly picked up somewhat. I didn't realise Pierce was into women. Although, why should I know that because she's my employee so I don't see her as anything but that.

"Wait…so you're into girls?" Quinn asks delightedly.

"Uh…yeah" Brittany replies, shocked that Quinn looks so happy right now. "Why is that so exciting for you?" she asks.

"Because I know someone else who likes ladies" Quinn says while throwing a smirk my way.

"That's nice" Brittany replies, not seeing where Quinn is going with this.

"She means me but I don't know what that has to do with anything" I state.

"So, it's true then, you are a lesbian?" Brittany asks me. "There has been a lot of rumours floating around but I wasn't sure if they were true or not" she shrugs.

"I don't label myself Pierce because I'm attracted to all kinds of people. All kinds of people do include women so does that answer your question?" I ask. I don't talk about personal things at work so I wouldn't necessarily tell employees this but we're out of work right now and she's talking to Quinn so I can't really deny things.

"Yeah, I suppose so" Brittany nods.

"Do you like men Brittany?" Quinn asks curiously.

"I like them but I'm not attracted to them" Brittany shrugs.

"Interesting" Quinn nods. I can almost see her brain working ten times as hard as if she's plotting something right now. I don't know what it is but I know for sure I'm not going to like it.

"Is it?" Brittany asks laughing.

"If you're thinking of setting Pierce up with someone then don't bother Quinn. Just leave her alone to sort out her own romances because it's not your business" I tell my best friend.

"I know someone single who happens to like other women in that way so what's the harm in setting them up. You don't know if you don't try" Quinn shrugs.

"I appreciate that but I don't need set up. Judging by tonight and how I got stood up, I doubt anyone is in a rush to date me" Brittany sighs. I don't know where to put myself right now because I can't handle people being down like that. I don't deal with emotions well in the first place so I most certainly don't deal with romantic problems of others well either.

"I'm going to set you up sometime and she will like you. I know she will because she's a great person" Quinn replies. Phew, I really thought she was going to try and set me up there but as soon as she said great person, I knew it wasn't me.

* * *

Brittany's POV

Oh my goodness, what a dreadful morning I have just had. Firstly, Ms Lopez had all the department managers at a meeting this morning to discuss the business obviously so that took up a lot of my time. I should have been focusing on my team and doing what we need to do but I couldn't when I had the meeting to go to. I wouldn't have minded much if it meant something but basically Ms Lopez talked for the full hour about herself and what she expects to happen in the next few weeks. We could barely get a word in or address any of our concerns. I can't say any of the managers, myself included, feel any further forward on anything so we're still in the same predicament as this morning. The only thing we have to show for the last-minute meeting is an increase of work and a decrease of time. We wasted an hour of good working time listening to Ms Lopez this morning and it's pissed us all off.

After the managers meeting, Ms Lopez then wanted a meeting with my department and all my staff. She wanted to address a few issues of hers but of course we couldn't address any of our issues with her. Once again, she talked on and on about herself and what she wants from us. It's like we don't know what we're meant to do when we know exactly how to fulfil our job role. She even tried to tell me how to do things around here. I mean fair enough she is my boss so she has the overall say about everything but trying to tell someone how to perform in their job when she knows nothing about it doesn't work. We've established before that she's not too hot on the accounting side of things so for her to tell me what to change makes me rather pissed off.

"I want those changes to be implemented immediately Pierce so get to it" Ms Lopez tells me.

"Fine. Ok" I say while rolling my eyes.

"I'll be back later to make sure you've got it sorted" she tells me before marching off.

"She is unbelievable this morning" I groan to the rest of my team.

"She is the boss though so we have to do this" Rebecca tells me.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about though. She has zero knowledge in anything we do around here so who does she think she is making decisions like that" I sigh.

"Like Rebecca said, she's the boss" Jack shrugs at me.

"I'm not doing it and as I am the manager of you all then I'll take this decision all on me so if she asks why you haven't done it then tell her I told you not to" I state. "We are carrying on with work as we usually do and Lopez can just suck it up. No one tells me how to do something when they don't know how to do it themselves" I say angrily.

"Brittany…" Jack says quietly but I've already started my rant so I'll continue.

"No. I am not standing for this anymore. Lopez can go fuck me before she gets what she wants from this department. I run this place and it'll stay like that" I tell everyone angrily. "I know she is the boss and creator of this whole thing but honestly, who the fuck does Lopez think she really is? Does she think she's some phenomenon? She might be successful but she's arrogant, she says some horrible things and she treats…"

"Uh…Brittany" Jack says nervously while pointing behind me. I immediately stop talking and turn around to find my boss standing looking at me.

"Ms Lopez, hi" I smile at Ms Lopez.

"Do you have a problem with the way I handled the meeting this morning?" Ms Lopez asks me. A smile not even close to taking over her face.

"Yes, I do actually" I say confidentially. I've been here long enough so I won't bite my tongue any longer.

"Uh-oh" Jack mumbles.

"No, not uh-oh" I state. "I'm not going to stand here and pretend that today's meeting was handled well. I am the head of the Accounts and Finance department now so I'm going to say my peace."

"I think we should talk in my office" Ms Lopez tells me while turning around and walking away.

"No" I say loudly.

"My office now, Pierce!" Ms Lopez says firmly.

"This is my department so I'm not leaving it right now. I have work to do" I reply while walking towards my desk. I don't have an official office yet so my desk is still next to everyone else who works in this department.

"Oh really, you're going to disobey my orders right now?" Ms Lopez questions me. Everyone around us is now staring at us.

"I think someone might lose their job" Jack quietly mumbles.

"If anyone loses their job it'll be one of you if you don't get back to work so get back to work" Ms Lopez states seriously to the others. "As for you Pierce, we are doing this in private so if my office is a no then we'll use the closet right here" she states while walking towards the janitor's closet.

"I'm not having a meeting in a janitor's closet" I state. She can fire me all she wants but I need to put my foot down here. She put me in charge so I'm being in charge right now.

"Fine, we'll talk here" Ms Lopez sighs. "Everyone take a break and clear out right now" she states.

"No, everyone get back to work" I tell my team. "Ms Lopez is the boss around here but as of right now you all work under me so I'm telling you to get back to work."

"I need to address this Pierce" Ms Lopez tells me.

"Fine. Take a seat then" I say while pointing to my desk chair. She sits down and I get another chair from across the room before sitting down myself.

"If you have a problem with something at the meeting, you tell me" she states.

"Come on, Ms Lopez. You have done nothing but talk all morning at both meetings so there was never any chance for me to talk or anyone else for that matter" I point out.

"If you think you have a better idea of how to do things then I'd like to hear it. I'm giving you the chance now so how should we approach this?" Ms Lopez asks me. I then go on to tell her my ideas and how things can be made better. "Ok, fair enough" she nods.

"Ok as in fine but no thank you or ok as in, let's do it my way?" I ask confused.

"Let's do it your way" she tells me.

"Wow" I say surprised. I didn't think she would give in so easily.

"This better work though, Pierce" she states seriously.

"I'll do my very best to make sure it does" I assure her.

"No, I don't want your best. I want you to assure me that it'll work out" Ms Lopez replies.

"Fine" I sigh. I can't say for sure it'll work because we'll never know until we do it but I'll tell her anyway that it'll work so it gets her off my back.

"Good" Ms Lopez nods.

"Am I getting fired?" I ask bluntly as a silence fills the air between us.

"No" Ms Lopez states. Weirdly enough, I think I can almost see a hint of a smile right now.

"Enjoy the rest of your day then" I say while getting up from my seat. I have things to do so I'm not wasting my time anymore talking to Ms Lopez.

"We're not done talking" she tells me.

"I'm done so if you want to continue talking then by all means do so but I won't be talking back so feel free to have a conversation with the walls or even yourself" I state before going over to Jack's desk.

"I'll speak to you later Pierce" Ms Lopez states while walking away from my desk.

"Not if I leave first you won't" I smartly reply. It is Ms Lopez's company and she is my boss but she put me in charge and I have a job to do so I'm doing it. I'm not scared of her like the rest of the team so I'll take my chances. She said I wouldn't be fired so I'm taking it as true.

XXX

I was just about to wrap up for the day and make my way home when unfortunately, Ms Lopez came looking for me. I really wasn't in the mood to continue our discussion from earlier but somehow, she managed to persuade me to go back to her office. Everyone else has left so I don't suppose it can be that bad and it is still early enough so hopefully she won't keep me too long.

"As far as I'm concerned, we finished our discussion earlier" I say as I take a seat on Ms Lopez's desk. She looks at me like looks could kill as she gestures me to get off of her desk. I don't see why I can't sit here when she sat on my desk a couple of weeks ago.

"I don't appreciate being talked to like that in front of other members of staff" Ms Lopez points out.

"Ok" I shrug.

"Don't you want to apologise to me about that?" she asks while taking my hand and pulling me off the desk. I didn't want to be completely rebellious so I cooperated with her and got up.

"The right thing would be to apologise because I didn't mean to disrespect you in front of the team but I was told we don't do apologies around here so no, I won't apologise" I smile.

"Fair point" Ms Lopez nods. "However, I like what you did today. No one else would stand up to me like that and tell me how we can make things better. I need someone in my team like that so well done today Pierce" she says sincerely.

"Wow, getting compliments from the boss. I did not see that happening" I say genuinely surprised. I am proud of how I handled myself but at the same time, the possibility of unemployment was in the back of my mind because I didn't know how Ms Lopez would take things.

"Don't let it go to your head though. You're still not as good or as successful as me" she points out.

"Yet" I mutter.

"Pardon?" she asks.

"I said yet. I'm not as good or as successful as you yet but it'll happen" I smile.

"I have no doubt you're going to be very talented but accountants are never going to have the same public success as fashion designers. Fashion designers are known all over the world but accountants are not. I mean how many famous accountants do you know?" she asks me.

"One" I reply.

"Ok, name?" she asks curiously.

"Brittany Pierce aka the person who keeps Santana Lopez's business afloat. If it's not for me honey then your finances would be shocking. I keep this business afloat therefore keep you in the public" I smile.

"I do like the confidence Pierce but keep it professional. I'm not your honey" Ms Lopez points out.

"Ok" I nod. Perhaps I did go a little too far by calling her honey because she is my boss not my best friend or loved one. "I would say sorry but my boss has disallowed that word in the work place" I smile.

"Have a good night Pierce, see you tomorrow" Ms Lopez tells me.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Things will get more interesting between them next chapter, I just wanted to set the scene properly.


	3. I'm Sorry

Chapter 3: I'm Sorry

Brittany's POV

I barely slept last night because I kept thinking about how awful I was at work yesterday. Ms Lopez can be mean sometimes and I'm not used to that so I fought back when I shouldn't have. She has every right to talk to us all anyway she wants because we work for her. Today could actually be my last day working for her because nothing can excuse how I reacted yesterday. I didn't like the way she was talking to me but as the saying goes, two wrongs don't make a right so me fighting back was not appropriate in any way whatsoever. I am proud of myself for sticking up for myself but the way I did it wasn't right.

As soon as I walk into work, I go over to my desk and drop my things off before making my way to Ms Lopez's office. I want to talk to Ms Lopez first before I start work otherwise, I'll have it hanging over my head all day. I really hope things can be resolved but if they can't then it's my own fault. I knock on the door and as soon as I hear Ms Lopez yell to come in, I walk in.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I ask my boss.

"If you make it quick" Ms Lopez nods.

"I'd like to apologise about yesterday and the way I spoke to you. It came across a lot more brutal than I meant it to" I say honestly. "It's just I've worked so hard at college to get to where I was that when you gave me the job, I got so excited to work here. Then things started to get stressful for me and I guess I sort of exploded" I shrug.

"Ok" Ms Lopez nods, unsure of what to make of this.

"I just don't take criticism lightly and I felt like you were telling me at the two meetings yesterday to do everything opposite of what I had been doing" I point out.

"I appreciate you apologising to me but it's not needed" Ms Lopez shrugs. "I don't care what my employees think of me because I know people always have a problem with their boss."

"I feel awful about the way I've been speaking to you" I say honestly. I'm a very defensive person so when someone is rude to me, I need to be rude back. I know I shouldn't do it to my boss though but it's her business after all so she has every right to say and do what she wants.

"Pierce, I don't really have time for childish games. I'd much rather you just got on with your work" she tells me.

"I know and I will do that. I just want you to know how sorry I am and are aware that I know how unprofessional I've been recently" I say.

"Ok" she nods.

"I also want to apologise for my actions because they haven't been much better either" I point out.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this but I'm going to anyway" she starts with a sigh. "I have to take some of the blame here. The way I have been treating you isn't the best example to set for you so I get why you did what you did but also remember, what I say goes" she adds.

"What do you mean?" I ask, still somewhat confused about what she's trying to say.

"The way you treated me is the same way I treat you so I get why you did and said what you did" she says and I nod. "But what you have to remember is that this is my organisation so basically whatever I say, you have to adhere to. If you don't like how I do things then you very well know where the door is" she says.

"Sometimes you said things to me and it seemed like you were just bantering with me so I bantered back but I realise now that you weren't. You were being very serious so I promise from now on I will do things properly and professionally" I assure her. I clearly have picked up things wrong because I sometimes thought she was just winding me up so I wound her up to but I've been mistaken. I still can't understand the coffee incident though. She came right over to my desk, sat on my desk and gave me coffee. I like Ms Lopez but that doesn't scream totally professional to me because it seemed friendly. I'm totally to blame for my unprofessionalism but it is confusing sometimes because Ms Lopez does seem like she's teasing me more so than being super strict.

"Just do as I say from now on, ok?" Ms Lopez states.

"Yes, of course" I nod. "I'll go and start work for the day now but please know, I genuinely am sorry for my behaviour recently. It wasn't until I was telling my friends about it that I realised just how bad things were. I would be fired if I did this anywhere else so I am grateful you didn't fire me" I say honestly.

"I will fire you if you don't get out of here and get to work. I'm almost late for a meeting now" she tells me.

"Sorry, again" I say. Fuck I just can't stop with this nonsense. "I'll go now" I say before rushing out of the office and heading to my department to get started working.

"Are you ok Miss Pierce?" Jack asks me concerned. "You look sad and stressed about something" he adds.

"I've messed up" I sigh.

"What do you mean?" he asks me confused.

"You'll find out in a second" I tell him.

"Ok" Jack shrugs.

"Ok, listen up everyone" I say to get my team's attention. They all turn around in their seats and look at me. "I want to point out that my behaviour yesterday was not appropriate and I mostly certainly was being disrespectful to Ms Lopez. From now on, things are going to change around here and we're going to do exactly what Ms Lopez says" I add.

"Did you get a roasting from the boss?" Jack asks with a smirk.

"Not exactly but that's nothing to be proud of. We do need to be more professional around here, especially me" I point out. "I have been joking around with Ms Lopez like I usually do with you all and even though we're just having fun, Ms Lopez didn't find it fun. She is our boss not one of our friends so like I say, from now on we need to be professional" I say. I have been messing around a bit too much at work and even though my team think it's funny and they do it back to me, Ms Lopez doesn't. I appreciate she has a business to run so I do need to clean up my act.

"Are we still allowed to hang out after work and stuff?" Rebecca asks curiously.

"Yeah of course" I nod. "It's mainly me that needs to be more professional during work but once we leave work, we can all hang out" I tell her. We were supposed to go for drinks tonight which we will still do but I probably won't join them until a little later because I need to be serious now so I'm going to work later.

"Cool" Rebecca smiles at me.

"Anyway, let's all get to work" I tell everyone. They all nod and we get started working. I'm only about an hour into my working day when I see Ms Lopez enter the department. She looks around for a moment before walking straight over to my desk.

"Pierce, my office" Ms Lopez states.

"Yes, Ms Lopez" I nod before quickly following her. We don't say anything else on the walk and when we walk into the office Ms Lopez shuts the door behind us and goes over to her desk.

"What the fuck is this?" she asks while holding up a piece of paper.

"It's the report from this month, is it not?" I ask confused.

"You haven't detailed anything I asked for. You've just gave me an overview of everything" she states.

"That's what I usually do though so you can see the overall picture of our performance" I reply.

"Yes, but I asked for a more detailed view on how the sales figures stacked up this month so I want it done now" Ms Lopez tells me.

"Ok. I'm sorry" I nod.

"Stop apologising" she shakes her head at me. "I don't want to hear apologies I just want done what I asked and this isn't it" she sighs.

"Ok" I nod.

"Back to work then" she states, looking at me.

"Could you just clarify exactly what information you want in it?" I ask nervously. I really am trying to be a better employee but I honestly don't remember what else I was supposed to put in the report. I think this might actually be a test to see if I'll cooperate because seriously, I don't think she did ask me for anything else in the report. I'm wondering if she just wants to see if I'll have another outburst so she can see if she has made a mistake in not firing me.

"I want the sales figures for each day to be listed not just the average for each week. I also want all the expenses we have listed for each day. That kind of thing" she tells me.

"Ok" I nod.

"Put it in charts though, I don't want a bunch of numbers across the report. I want it easy on the eye where I can see our sales at a glance and not have to work out which day was higher or lower" Ms Lopez adds.

"Absolutely" I nod. It is much better presented in graphs and things than in a table full of digits.

"Back to work then" she tells me seriously.

"Uh…ok" I say before hurriedly leaving. I'm really trying to be better but I am feeling today very stressful. Not only am I trying to do my work as normal but I also feel I'm second guessing everything I do in case I mess up again. I want to work here so badly because it's a good job for me but I feel like I'm on the edge of my seat at the moment where I could literally just be fired two seconds later. I'm actually surprised I wasn't fired already because thinking everything through, I have been an awful employee.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's been a week now since my outburst at Ms Lopez and things just don't seem to be getting any better. I have bit my tongue on a number of occasions because Ms Lopez is the boss so her way has to go but it's getting to the point that I can't handle the pressure anymore. I know I sound so weak but I'm finding it so hard to keep on top of her demands because I can't tell her I'm struggling. Telling her that would just make it look like I was disrespecting her again and that's not what I want to do at all. The truth is I really do admire Ms Lopez and how successful she's been.

"Pierce, I'm ready now" Ms Lopez tells me. I wanted to speak to her this morning about something but she was too busy to talk to me so now I'm finally getting to do it.

"Could we possibly go to your office?" I ask.

"Fine" Ms Lopez sighs. I really don't want to make her mad right now because she probably will get mad once I speak to her, but I do think it would be better to talk in private.

"Thank you" I nod. We then make our way to her office. Once we get inside, we both take a seat.

"Ok, so what is so urgent?" she asks me.

"My resignation Ms Lopez" I say nervously while handing her an envelope.

"Excuse me" she says angrily.

"I can't work here anymore, I'm sorry" I state. I've been making far too many mistakes recently and I can't do that to the business. My head isn't in the game anymore and Ms Lopez deserves someone who can handle pressure better because as we've seen I can't handle it.

"I didn't hire a quitter Brittany so what the fuck is going on. Why are you leaving?" she asks me confused.

"I'm not cut out for this place, I'm sorry" I say honestly. I have turned into an awful person so I'm surprised I haven't been fired yet. "I was struggling with the workload in the beginning and clearly my unprofessionalism demonstrated that. Then ever since I apologised to you, things have seemed to get worst and I can't keep up with the demands anymore" I point out.

"Do you enjoy messing me around all the time?" she asks me annoyed.

"I'm not messing you around right now" I say surprised.

"One minute you're doing your job then the next you're being rude then you're telling me you can't handle the department head job then you're doing it and being rude again and now you're telling me you're leaving" she lists off. "I need a fucking employee that I can rely on Brittany and as the days go by, you're not that person. You are so unpredictable at the moment and I don't need that. I have a business to run."

"I know that so that's why it's best for everyone if I resign. Otherwise you're going to end up firing me sooner rather than later and then I'll never be able to get another job" I point out. Employers won't want someone who was fired.

"Perhaps you could think about more than just yourself. You're leaving because you can't handle pressure but you owe me to stay here. You're right you haven't been professional recently but I've had to let it go because believe it or not I need you Brittany. I don't like admitting it but you have helped me a lot recently so I couldn't fire you even though I so wanted to" she tells me.

"I don't understand what you want from me" I sigh. "You're only the 3rd boss I've ever had and the one before you never looked the road I was on so I had to just get on with things on my own" I add. I'm used to working on my own and making my own decisions at work but here it's different. Ms Lopez actually talks to me so I struggle to keep up.

"It's simple Pierce. I want you to do what I say" she shrugs at me while tearing my resignation letter up. "If you can do that then forget about these silly little tantrums you've had including this one and do your job. That's all I ask."

"I won't disrespect your decisions Ms Lopez but ever since my outburst things have been ten times harder for me and I'm not imagining it. So, are you…you know?"

"Am I what?" she asks amused.

"Like testing me to see if I'll break?" I ask nervously. Evidently, I have broken.

"I guess you could say that" Ms Lopez shrugs at me.

"Ok, phew" I sigh in relief. Thank goodness I wasn't totally out of my mind.

"I had to see if you would disrespect me again because if you did then you were 100% fired. You haven't exactly disrespected me since which is good but I didn't think you would get so stressed though. You haven't handled the pressure as well as I thought you could have" she points out.

"I know which is why I thought it would be best to leave" I admit.

"Like I say, I just need you to do as I ask and we're all happy. I will stop putting so much pressure on you because it's not fair. I have demanded a lot more than needed to test you and I see now you have somewhat passed the test" she states and I nod. "Do not pull a stunt like this again because the next time you resign, I'll personally walk you out the door without another thought."

"Ms Lopez, I didn't want to quit. I thought that's what you wanted me to do" I say honestly.

"I won't apologise for testing you but no, I didn't want you to actually quit. I am hard on my staff Brittany but I know I went too far in your case. I had to do it though because I had to make sure I made the right decision in not firing you" Ms Lopez replies.

"I really like working here and if I haven't just blown my last chance already with the drama moments ago, I'll prove to you that I should be here" I say.

"You haven't blown it yet but this really is the last chance I'm giving you Pierce" she tells me. "If this was Jack or Rebecca then they would have been instantly fired but with you, I do need you so that's why I'm giving you another shot. When you work, you're excellent but when you take tantrums it really drives me mad" she adds.

"Ok" I nod. "I promise not to upset you or mess you around again."

"I'm not upset" Ms Lopez laughs. "I have more to worry about than to get upset every time my employee is rude to me. On that note though, I have fired many an employee that was rude to me so this is the last straw Brittany."

"That's totally fair. I will keep out of your way from now on and do what I'm supposed to do. In fact, I'll work late tonight to make things up to you and get things completed" I state.

"Wonderful" she smiles. "That's the attitude I like" she adds.

"Well, uh…enjoy the rest of your day Ms Lopez. I'll go back to work now" I say and then I leave. Ok, this is it for me. This is my last shot so I need to make it count. Ms Lopez has given me another chance and I cannot let her down.

* * *

Santana's POV

It's been a week or so now since Brittany handed me the resignation letter and things have been good. I can see she is really trying to prove that she should be here which is good. I'm not a soft person and I won't admit many of the things I've done wrong but I will admit that I pushed Pierce too far. I wanted to test her to see if she would disobey me again but ultimately, I think I kinda broke her. I didn't always like the attitude from her but at least with it she handled things but now she seems so fragile or something. She certainly does know how to run the department though so hopefully she gets the confidence back and things get better again.

I'm just about to go to a meeting right now when suddenly I see my best friend out of the corner of my eye. She is talking to a few of my employees that she knows well. I like that she's visiting me at work but I also don't like it because I didn't say I was free today so I have no time for her.

"Quinn?" I say surprised. "I'm a little bit busy right now so I can't really hang out right now" I say regrettably.

"I'm not here for you" Quinn smiles.

"Then who?" I ask confused.

"Brittany" she replies. "I'm a little early right enough so I was just talking to a few of the others while Brittany finished up" she shrugs.

"Ok well don't go before saying goodbye to me" I state. "I need to be somewhere right now though" I point out before hurriedly making my way to Brittany's department. I need to talk to her about this because I don't really like it.

"Why are you hanging out with my best friend today?" I ask Brittany, not even bothering to say hello first.

"Because Quinn is fun to hang out with and we both like the same movies so we're going to see this new one that has just came out. It's about…"

"I don't care what it's about" I state.

"Ok well, we're hanging out and going to the movies" she sums up.

"I don't want my best friend and my employee hanging out" I say seriously. Brittany works for me and Quinn is my best friend so I am the link between the two. I don't need them making their own friendship when they have no business doing so.

"It's outside of work though so it won't affect my performance at work" she points out.

"That's not what the problem is" I sigh.

"I don't understand then" she tells me confused.

"You work for me so we're professionals around here" I state. "As for Quinn, she is my best friend. She's the person I lean on when I need to talk or shit like that. It's awkward having someone you trust hang out with someone that works for you" I admit. Quinn and I share personal things so I don't want the risk of Quinn oversharing something with her new bestie and then Brittany knows my personal business. I wouldn't care so much if I didn't know Brittany but because she works for me it's different. I don't really want my employees knowing my business.

"Quinn is so sweet; she would never do something to upset you" Brittany points out.

"She's my friend, not yours" I whine.

"Fine, I'll cancel" Brittany sighs. "I want you to know though that she wouldn't share anything with me that you wouldn't be ok about and vice versa, she wouldn't share about me to you" she adds.

"Whatever. I need to talk to Quinn" I say before walking away to find my best friend.

"Hey, you ok? You look mad" Quinn tells me as I approach her.

"I don't think you and Brittany hanging out is ok with me" I state. "You and I have a bond so I don't want someone I know also having something like that with you" I add.

"You could hang out with us too if you want tonight" Quinn suggests.

"I don't know if I want to hang out with Brittany" I state.

"You do know how bad Brittany feels about the other week, right?" Quinn asks me.

"I honestly don't care Quinn" I sigh. I haven't gotten this far in life without complaints or whining or people giving me attitude. It really doesn't bother me when I know it's to do with my business. If you fuck me over in terms of business then we're done but if you're doing it to try and be beneficial then I can handle it.

"I'm surprised you didn't fire her for the way she spoke to you. She told me all about it and it was quite unprofessional" she points out. "And the way she has been messing around with you. I can't see how you would have liked that."

"I know but I couldn't fire her when what she said had an element of truth in it" I state. "You know I'm better at designing than handling the business side of things so in this case I was in the wrong. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to fire her so badly but, in all honesty, I need her right now" I admit. I hate admitting that but let's be real. Who can run a business all on their own? What I have learned so far is sometimes you need to do what you hate to get far and I've had to hold back against Pierce because in this instance she knows better than me. If she does ever speak to me like that again then I will fire her ass.

"She's a sweet girl at heart, honestly" Quinn assures me.

"That doesn't interest me" I state. "I don't honestly care if she winds me up or not as long as she works" I shrug. I would say I can wind her up to so that doesn't bother me.

"Seriously though, come and hang out with us. Don't let what's happened stop you because you might like her in a friends way" she replies.

"Oh, that's not why I said I didn't want to hang out" I point out. "I meant I don't want to mix business and pleasure. I don't work with friends so workers don't hang out with me either" I shrug.

"Fine, ok" Quinn nods. "I am still going to the movies with Brittany though because I can have more than one friend. Don't be worried though, we don't talk about you. I would never hurt you Santana, you know that" she smiles.

"Ok" I smile back. I trust Quinn so maybe I could let it slide for tonight.

"So anyway, how was the date the other night?" she asks me curiously.

"Awful" I say while rolling my eyes. "She didn't even know about my fashion line so that ticked me off right from the start" I shake my head.

"I thought you two would really hit it off" she sighs.

"In all honesty, I get more fun by Pierce winding me up than I do on any of these dates that you've set me up on recently" I shrug. I would rather be talked back to than stomach some of these dates I've been on.

"Do you have a thing for Brittany?" she asks with a smirk.

"No" I shake my head. "I meant I would much rather deal with a little shit at work than entertain these awful dates. What on earth makes you think I would suit any of these people?" I ask.

"I thought you would but obviously I've been mistaken" Quinn shrugs. "I'll do better next time though" she adds.

"Don't bother because I've already sorted something myself" I state. After my disastrous date the other night, I bumped into an old flame shall we say and we're having drinks in a couple of nights. We met at college and weren't ever anything serious but there was an attraction there so I'll see how things go.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's another busy day at work so as usual I'm on the lookout making sure everyone is working hard. I'm in the process of opening up a store for my clothes and also developing a new line so it's all go. I currently need to speak to Pierce about a few things so I'm looking for her right now. When I do find her though at her desk and not holding a meeting like she said she would, I get a little pissed.

"Pierce, what are you doing?" I shout and she jumps in fright.

"I'm just taking my break" she tells me.

"No time for that. Get back to work" I tell her.

"Um…ok" she nods before quickly getting back to work. I'm actually quite surprised how quickly she got back to work.

"Stop typing though, I need to talk to you about work" I say as I sit down next to her. I may have just taken a colleague's chair from them but I don't care. I need a seat right now because I have been on my feet all day.

"Ok" she nods. "What's going on?" she asks as she stops typing on her computer.

"What's all this expenditure here?" I ask confused as I place a printed balance sheet in front of her. We've got some amount of expenses this month and I need to know where it's coming from.

"It's all the things the marketing team needed to develop their advertising scheme and the money needed to launch the new design" she replies.

"It's well over the budget I planned for it" I state.

"I know but the marketing team said this was your plan so they had to use all of that money to do it. I only drew up the accounts. I wasn't part of the final decision on how much you were spending" she tells me.

"Why didn't you say something?" I ask confused.

"It's not my place Ms Lopez" Brittany replies.

"I can't have us spending more than a thousand dollars over budget on something. This is not appropriate and we're going to run the business down into the ground" I sigh. How the hell has this happened.

"I know" Brittany nods in agreement.

"This is my fault, isn't it?" I ask, annoyed at myself.

"Uh…I…I mean…"

"I need you to be honest with me Brittany. Have I totally messed up here and spent too much on something?" I ask.

"I will admit, you have gone down the more expensive route" Brittany replies nervously.

"I know I told you to be more professional and I can't say I like having things questioned but you have to tell me when I make a mistake like this" I tell her. This is all my fault and now Brittany is too scared to question my decisions which leads us into a financial shitstorm.

"Maybe I could try and do something to fix this" she suggests. "Perhaps we cut back on a few other expenses this month until the finances go back up."

"What expenses are we willing to cut back on?" I ask.

"That's your decision obviously but I could give you some suggestions of which ones" Brittany tells me. "Perhaps revisit the coffee situation?" she suggests.

"I could cut back on the expensive coffee beans I get brought in and just go with regular coffee for a few days" I sigh. I do love my coffee but I'm not stupid enough to pay more on coffee than on my business.

"To reclaim some of this money, it would need to be at least a month Ms Lopez. A few days of no expensive coffee beans wouldn't be enough" Brittany points out.

"Fuck!" I say in frustration.

"I know you're pissed but it is just coffee" she points out.

"It's just annoying that I've done this. I've fucked up and now I'm paying the price" I sigh. Maybe I am going overboard but I need my coffee to function.

"I'll look into some other options too" she tells me.

"Ok, good" I nod. "Just get back to me when you have thought of some more. I'll go now and leave you to work" I say before leaving.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I need to speak to Pierce again today because she still hasn't gotten back to me on the expenses issue and it's been a couple of days now. I know I messed up and went over budget on things but as my account's manager, I need her to tell me how to sort things out. I'm not exactly in a crisis at the moment so I think we're still making a profit but knowing we can make more money makes me want to cut back on things. If I know I made a mistake and know I could fix it then I want to do it especially when it involves money.

"Where is Pierce?" I ask Jack as I enter the department.

"I just got here so I'm not sure" Jack replies nervously. "I was at the emergency dental appointment you said I could attend so I…"

"I don't need to know your life story Jack. Telling me you don't know where Pierce is was enough. I don't need to know what else has been going on with you" I reply.

"Ok" Jack nods before going to his desk to get started.

"Pierce, what the fuck?" I ask waving my arms in the air as I see Brittany walking slowly towards her desk from the bathrooms.

"I think I have food poisoning Ms Lopez, I'm sorry" Brittany replies weakly as she approaches me near her desk.

"So, you thought why don't I go into work today and infect everyone" I state. In an organisation this size, it's not appropriate for sick people to be floating around. If this isn't food poisoning and a virus like the norovirus then she has just caused me some serious problems.

"I swear it's just food poisoning" she assures me.

"Just go away" I sigh.

"Ok" she nods before going back to her desk.

"No Pierce, go home. I can't risk having you here right now" I say seriously. I would rather be behind on my accounting than have my whole workforce absent with an infectious virus.

"Um…ok" she says surprised before putting her jacket on.

"Wait a minute, you're actually leaving?" I ask.

"You just told me to go away" she frowns at me.

"I said it in the heat of the moment but I didn't actually think you were going to take me up on it" I state. I said it to seem like I was saying the right thing but knowing she wouldn't actually leave me in the lurch. Technically as the boss, I would be in serious shit if a virus did go around the workforce so the right thing would be to eliminate it so I had to make sure I was aware of that.

"Ms Lopez, I really don't feel well and all this confusion is making me worse. Do I go home or not?" she asks me.

"You can work in my office today" I state. Ok, before you think I'm being too nice I'm not. If she works in my office then she can keep away from everyone else and not infect them and I can have a fully functioning team at work. Also, I have a bathroom right next door should she need to frequent it.

"Where will you work?" she asks confused as she gathers her papers together to take to my office to work.

"I have meetings and things like that so I'll be fine" I shrug. I was on my feet a lot today so I wasn't really going to be in my office too much. "Come on Pierce, let's go" I say while walking towards my office.

"Ms Lopez, would it be ok if I just help Brittany carry her things because she's struggling?" Jack asks from behind me.

"Oh, for fucks sake" I mutter while walking back over to the two of them. "I'll do it and you get on with work Jack" I state while picking up the rest of Brittany's things.

"Thanks" Brittany smiles at me.

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it to make sure Jack isn't delayed in starting work now let's go" I state before making my way to my office once more. Once there, I get Brittany settled in and she starts work.

"Not again" Brittany sighs to herself as she makes her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask. I haven't left my office yet because I need to do a few things before I head to my first meeting.

"The bathroom and no it can't wait" she tells me seriously. I honestly didn't think it could fucking wait. When you've got food poisoning you have to go when you need.

"Take this with you" I say while throwing her a can of deodorant.

"Uh…why?" she asks me confused.

"The bathroom next door doesn't have air freshener and so this is the next best thing you'll use to spray the bathroom once you're done" I shrug.

"That's extremely rude" Brittany glares at me before dashing off to the bathroom. She's away for about 15 minutes before she returns to the room and gently sits down.

"Were you really in the bathroom that whole time?" I ask curiously.

"I'm sorry" she sighs. "I was ready to leave after a few minutes and the feeling came over me again so I had to remain" she sighs.

"TMI Pierce, jeez" I say frowning in disgust. "A yes or no would have done because it's kinda gross" I add.

"Again, I'm sorry" she sighs.

"Stop apologising, it's not your fault that you ate something weird" I shrug.

"No, I am sorry though for making things hard for you recently" she tells me honestly.

"All this feeling sorry for yourself routine is really putting you off your game. You used to be so good at your job and now you're not. I need the first Pierce back please" I say seriously. "I don't want such rudeness to come from your mouth mind you. I want the confident and hardworking Pierce back minus the ugly tantrums" I add.

"I just can't risk my job again. I handled things so badly" she sighs.

"Your job is safe for the moment but pick up the pace because like I say, the feeling sorry for yourself issue isn't working on me" I state. I'm not talking about her feeling ill today. I mean in the last few weeks she has been acting differently.

"I was way too unprofessional at times" she tells me.

"I could fire you for just having a horrible attitude but at the same time, what good does that do when you're not affecting my business. From my understanding, you're doing it because you care about your job and you want to make good in this company" I say seriously. I am seriously pissed off with her sometimes but at the same time, I'm not stupid. I hate the attitude but she is good at her job. I would just be cutting off my nose to spite my face if I fired her. I can't lose my accounts manager right now when I'm in the middle of launching a new line so I need her more than I need less of the attitude.

"You put me in charge of my department Ms Lopez so sometimes I do need to say something because I do have more experience in that area than you. You have to understand though that I do respect you and I know you are the boss here. I've made a lot of mistakes and I own up to them all but I'm still learning to deal with this responsibility" she tells me.

"That's fair enough but you're not doing it in the right way" I tell her.

"I see that now but like I say, I've never had to take on so much responsibility before so it's stressful. I wanted to show you I could make a difference to your company but it backfired" she points out. "As for the unprofessionalism, that's just me and I'm trying to stop it. I'm still young and I like to make things fun at work and joke around otherwise morale goes."

"I don't do fun, ok" I tell her. "You don't joke around with me but if I'm not there and it doesn't affect work then by all means have a laugh with your team. You have to keep working obviously" I add.

"Absolutely" she nods.

"I do like your fun attitude sometimes though because I could walk in here in the mornings and it would depress you because everyone is so scared of me. Then when you come in, my staff do cheer up a little" I point out. I'm a serious person so you'll never see me joke around at work but if it helps productivity then my team can do that.

* * *

Brittany's POV

Things have been going great at the company recently and I think Ms Lopez and I have a better relationship again which is good. Things have been good at the company but Ms Lopez has decided to build morale a little more and suggested we do some team bonding. I know it doesn't sound like her so technically the idea wasn't hers but she finally agreed to it after some convincing from Quinn when I told her about my idea. Tonight, we're having a Halloween party at the company and since there is going to be drinking then Ms Lopez has agreed for people to have the day off tomorrow provided, they worked hard this week which they have done. Also, today we're all coming into work all dressed up in different costumes and surprisingly Ms Lopez has agreed to dress up too. I'm sure she'll look great but not to be arrogant but I've got a pretty good costume on myself today.

"Brittany?" Jacks asks unsure as I walk in so I whip off my wig.

"Yeah, it's me" I laugh.

"That costume is so well done" he tells me. "Although you do look taller obviously but that is because you're taller" he shrugs.

"Do I pass as Ms Lopez?" I ask curiously. Yep, that's right. I am indeed dressing up for Halloween as my boss Santana Lopez. I've got my makeup done almost like hers, I've got a wig on since I'm naturally blonde, I'm dressed very like her in some seriously smart clothes and I have on some nice bling too. I do look slightly different than her since I have paler skin but I think I'm close enough to looking like her.

"Yeah I definitely think you do" Jack tells me. "Did you really need to stuff your bra though, isn't that slightly inappropriate?" he asks me.

"Not really because it's no secret that she has a bigger bust than me" I shrug.

"It's insinuating you're looking at them though, is it not?" he queries.

"I could say the same thing to you since you seem to know I've stuffed my bra in the first place" I point out with a smirk.

"Ok, whatever" he laughs.

"Seriously though, I'm not making fun of her like this. I spoke to Quinn about it and she said she thinks it would be ok" I say. I never want to make the same mistake again by disrespecting Ms Lopez so I asked Quinn first. I'm doing it because I admire her not because I'm making a laugh out of her. Quinn seemed to think Ms Lopez would like it because she would feel good about people wanting to be her.

"The dressing up was Ms Lopez's idea so I can't see she'll be too bothered by it as long as like you say, you're doing it for the right reasons" Jack says.

"Yeah, exactly" I smile. "Anyway, enough chatting" I say while walking to the front of the room.

"Yeah" Jack nods while going back to his seat.

"Ok everyone, I just want to talk about something really quick" I say to my team. "Even though we're having the party tonight and getting to dress up this morning, we still need to work hard" I state.

"We will" Jack smiles at me.

"We've got a lot to do today so we need to get through it before we can even think of the party. If it doesn't all get done then we might not even make the party so let's do our best because Ms Lopez is giving us this party so let's not let her down" I tell everyone.

"We want this party so we will work hard" Rebecca tells me.

"Good, that's what I like to hear" I smile at my team. "Ok everyone, get started. I'll be back in 15 minutes, I've just got a few things I need to do so in that time, I want the first draft of the finances done" I tell everyone. They all nod and get started on work. I then make my way to Ms Lopez's office because I need to talk to her.

* * *

Santana's POV

Today everyone is dressed up for Halloween. It seemed like an ok idea at the beginning but as I see more of the costumes, I'm not liking the idea. One member of staff came dressed as a bikini model which I thought just wasn't appropriate. Many of the male members of staff were having trouble focusing so I had to send the bikini model home to change because this is still a working day so we do need to work. It is my fault though for some of the ridiculous outfits because I didn't specify what kind of costumes were and weren't allowed.

I'm currently just looking over a few marketing ideas that my team pitched to me to launch the new kids shoe range I'm starting. I'm going to be honest, it all looks pretty crap so I think I'm going to need to come up with something myself. I'm just brainstorming some ideas when there is a knock at my door.

"Who's there?" I ask.

"Pierce" Brittany replies.

"In you come Pierce" I state so she does just that and walks into the room.

"What have you come as today?" I ask Brittany.

"You" she smirks at me.

"Halloween costumes are generally meant to be scary" I point out.

"I know that which is precisely why I have come as my boss" she smirks at me again.

"Whatever" I say while playfully rolling my eyes at my employee.

"This was meant to be light-hearted and fun but I can see you're not amused so I'll go and change. I honestly meant it as a compliment though because you're very successful so everyone wants to be you" she tells me.

"It's fine Pierce" I shrug. Why would I be offended by this when she clearly wants to be me?

"It's not because I'm supposed to be on my best behaviour and I guess this has rubbed you up the wrong way. I don't want to possibly lose my job again so I will change. My second costume was wonder woman and it's in my car so I'll go and get it" she states.

"Don't" I state. "Stay as you are because I think it's actually starting to freak people out. Someone just had to double take a second ago to see if they were seeing things" I laugh. This could be interesting having someone look like me and be able to freak out the others. Don't get me wrong, she doesn't look exactly like me because that would be impossible.

XXX

After a hard day at work, we all finished things off and the party got started. I got a bunch of people to come in and set things up for the party so my employees didn't need to do it when the party is for them. I got people to decorate and then I brought in caters to provide the food and I have also lined up some entertainment for everyone. Obviously, I have supplied plenty of liquor for everyone because a party needs alcohol and so do I for agreeing to do this.

I thought since it was a party after all then we could all invite other people outside of the building if we wanted to. I did have to get each of my employees to write me a list of who they invited though so I knew how many people were coming exactly and things didn't get out of hand. I didn't want them all inviting people who then invited other people and then they would all turn up and trash my business. Mostly everyone had just written down their partner or a best friend that was coming but Brittany decided to invite her whole apartment building, I think. To be honest though, I think she had about 20 names written down just to piss me off. I told her outright that she wasn't getting all those invites and 2 or 3 people max could attend with her.

"Pierce, where are all your guests?" I ask Brittany. She eventually agreed to only invite two people which were her best friends Tanya and Miranda.

"I was just trying to wind you up. I didn't want to actually invite the 20 or so people I said I did" Brittany shrugs.

"I know" I nod. "I thought your best friends Tanya and Miranda were coming though" I point out. There doesn't seem to be anyone here that she's invited so I'm guessing they're not here.

"Tanya and Miranda?" Brittany asks amusingly.

"That's what I'm asking. Where are Tanya and Miranda?" I ask again.

"Tina and Mercedes couldn't make it" Brittany shrugs.

"Wait a second…are Mercedes and Tina your best friends?" I ask curiously. I thought they were called Tanya and Miranda.

"Yes, they are and they can't come tonight" she nods.

"So, who have you brought with you tonight?" I ask curiously.

"No one" Brittany shrugs. "I'm just hanging out with Jack and some of my team tonight" she adds.

"Quinn might come along later so I could share her" I suggest.

"I might not even stay long tonight anyway because everyone has brought their partners with them so it's highlighting the fact I'm single in a big way so the mood has sort of left" she admits sadly.

"Are you looking for someone?" I ask curiously. I don't even know why I'm asking because it's not like me to take an interest in my employees love life but for some reason I want to know.

"I'm not looking to get married or anything for sure but I am sick of being alone" she tells me.

"The right person will be out there for you because I can't see why anyone wouldn't want you" I admit. As much as she has pissed me off in the beginning, she does have many good qualities. She's hardworking, funny, friendly…like there is so many things about her. Obviously from a boss point of view I don't find some of those appropriate but in normal life why wouldn't that appeal to people?

"Are you feeling ok tonight Ms Lopez?" she asks in serious concern.

"I'm fine" I look at her confused.

"You just gave me another compliment which is totally out of character so I'm worried you're coming down with something or worse losing your mind" she tells me.

"Very funny, but I'm serious" I state. "I've seen a different side to you recently and it's made me question a few things" I shrug. We're outside of work so I am taking a new approach to things and I do have somewhat of a heart so I do feel for her a little bit. Don't get me wrong though, as soon as we're back to work it's back to business and seriousness.

"Maybe you and I could be friends?" she suggests seriously. I can tell she's not making a joke right now or teasing me.

"It's not you, ok. I still can't really be friends with my employees because it's a professional boundary I don't want to cross. I'm sure you are great outside of work; I mean I can sort of see that now but I can't risk being friends with people who work for me" I point out. It sounds good but once you become friends, they could start taking advantage. I mean for example Quinn, if I told her to get her ass in gear and get a report finished, she would look at me rolling her eyes and just tell me to fuck off. It just becomes very awkward because you want to be nice to your friends but you also don't want to offend them when you need to tell them to pick up the fucking pace.

"I know what you're saying and it's cool" Brittany shrugs. "Sometimes I just think it would be easier because we could work together and make things good but if you don't like me then it won't work."

"It's not a case of who I like" I state.

"So, you do like me?" she asks hopeful.

"You're not a bad person Brittany but I am your boss so that's how it has to be. I will admit you are one of the best employees in terms of hard working so if I do come down hard then it's because I know you can do better" I say. "At the same time though, any accounting mistakes or finance issues you have you tell me because you know best in that regard" I add.

"Ok" Brittany nods.

"Do it professionally though" I start. "No moaning to your team and calling me all the names under the sun. Pull me aside and explain" I say.

"Totally" Brittany smiles. "Anyway, enjoy the rest of your night" she says before walking away.

* * *

I did kind of mess up with this story so things maybe haven't progressed as much as I wanted but hopefully by the next chapter, I can move things along. Let me know what you think anyway.


	4. What Was I Thinking?

Chapter 4: What was I Thinking?

Brittany's POV

I've just gotten back from having lunch with Quinn and I'm not in the most uplifting mood right now. Quinn told me that Ms Lopez is seeing someone at the moment and it's actually made me a bit sad. I know there was never anything between us but after Quinn hinted that she thought we should date, I actually started to have a little crush on my boss. I know it's probably not appropriate but I couldn't help it especially when I work so much so I see her all the time. I also think I liked her because she seemed to banter with me a little bit whenever I did things. I was highly unprofessional in the beginning but I think that's because I did everything I could for her to at least talk to me.

"Pierce, what's going on?" Ms Lopez asks, walking towards me as I take my jacket off at my desk.

"Uh…not much" I say confused.

"You were supposed to come to my office half an hour ago" she tells me.

"No, I wasn't" I state. I am trying to be more respectful these days but not once was that mentioned. If I knew I was due in a meeting with Ms Lopez I would have cut lunch short with Quinn.

"Yes, you were. I asked you last night on the phone" she states seriously.

"Ms Lopez, you and I were not on the phone last night" I point out.

"Yeah, I called you and…oh wait a minute" she says before laughing. "I didn't actually call you, did I?" she says and I nod. "I had every intention and I remember I was about to dial your number when Greg sort of turned up and surprised me. I guess it distracted me" she laughs again.

"Greg being your boyfriend, right?" I ask annoyed. I know it's childish but I'm jealous ok. What has this Greg got that I haven't?

"I don't know if I would say boyfriend but we're sort of dating" Ms Lopez shrugs. "Anyway, since I didn't ask last night, I'm asking now. Can you come for a quick meeting please?"

"Yeah" I nod. "I'll use the bathroom first and be right there" I add.

"Do you need a can of deodorant?" she teases.

"That was at least 3 months ago. I do not still have food poisoning" I tell her while playfully rolling my eyes.

"I'm just teasing" she smiles at me.

"I know but it's weird because you never do that" I state.

"Sue me, I'm happy" she smiles. "Anyway, my office when you're ready" she adds before walking away. For a split second, I'm happy because my boss is happy which I like but then I'm instantly sad again. I realise now that she's happy because her boyfriend makes her happy but that doesn't make me happy. Ms Lopez said herself that we can't even be friends so I know there's zero chance of anything between us but it still doesn't make me feel any better.

"Ok, so what is the meeting about?" I ask as I walk into my boss's office and take a seat.

"Everything really" she tells me. "We're in November now so obviously Christmas is at the end of next month so I want to see where we are with everything" she says.

"Everything is looking good financially right now but like you say Christmas is coming so no doubt there will be an increase in sales. That is a good thing but it also means production will need to increase too so we need to make sure we account for that" I point out. No doubt with the Christmas rush coming up then we need to take into consideration overtime for our staff if the demand for products is high. We might also need to outsource a few areas and up our delivery scheme.

"Ok" Ms Lopez nods. "I'm going to need you to get me a list of items with the highest sales. I mean I know myself that all of my items are amazing but I'd like to know which are the most popular ones. Also, a list of the least popular would be good and I might put a discount on them to drive those sales" she tells me.

"No problem, I'll get right on it" I nod.

"I do have another few things to discuss but if you get me those sales figures just now and we'll talk again later" Ms Lopez replies.

"Ok" I say while standing up from my seat. "Oh, before I go, may I ask you something" I say.

"Uh…yeah" she replies, curious to see what I want to ask her right now.

"How old are you Ms Lopez?" I ask curiously.

"That's absolutely none of your concern" Ms Lopez glares at me. "Furthermore, you do not ask a lady her age, it's rude" she points out.

"No need to get so defensive" I say taken aback. Man, where did that happy mood go to. "I am asking because I saw this competition for young entrepreneurs but there's an age limit so I can't put you forward if you're too old" I state.

"Ok well if you must know I'm 25. I turn 26 in January" she replies embarrassingly.

"Wow, you're this successful at this young?" I say surprised. I never thought my boss was old at all but for the success of everything I assumed she might have been a little older than this.

"I might be successful now but this was no easy journey for me" she tells me. "I didn't get here today without tons of hard work, a little luck and a lot of bad experiences. I won't bore you with all that right now though. Now competition you say, what do I have to do?" she asks interested.

"Not a lot really and to be honest it's not so much a competition as it's more just a recommendation. Basically, you get recommended by someone, the board looks at all the nominees and decides on the winner who gets an award. There's also a very tidy sum of cash along with the award to put towards your business" I tell her.

"Sounds like exactly my thing so do it" Ms Lopez tells me. "Be generous with the compliments and make me look good" she adds.

"Actually, this might be a losing battle" I sigh teasingly.

"It shouldn't be that hard to make me look good considering all the success I've had" she states.

"All the sex you've had?" I say in mock surprise. "That's more than I need to know" I smirk.

"I said success not sex and you know that" Ms Lopez points out.

"I'm just messing. Anyway, I will do everything I can to make sure you win that award. Firstly though I will get back to work and get you those sales figures" I smile.

"Ok" Ms Lopez smiles back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's the first week in December now so Christmas sales are really stacking up. I've just finished the accounts for November and things are looking not too bad. Ms Lopez is holding a meeting today with all the employees to update them about the business so far and brief them on what's to come next with Christmas fast approaching. She wants to have a meeting every week from now until Christmas with everyone to discuss how the business is doing.

I've just walked into the conference hall now and unfortunately, I'm the last one in. Ms Lopez looks at me disapprovingly before walking briskly passed me to close the door. I thought I had closed it behind me but obviously it wasn't closed enough for Ms Lopez.

"Ok, thank you all for coming to the staff meeting. First things first, before I address the real issues of today, I'd just like to point out that there were a number of empty food cartons and dirty dishes left in the staffroom last night, let's not have that happen again. This is a respectable organisation so let's keep it looking respectable" Ms Lopez tells us all.

"Noted" I say and everyone else nods in agreement.

"I'm going to hand over to Brittany for a moment to give you all a rundown of the profits last month and then I'll be discussing a few other things with you so take it away Brittany" she says while looking at me.

"Ok, thank you Ms Lopez" I say and then Ms Lopez sits down. "Ok, last month was very successful in terms of profits and if we can exceed these this month then Ms Lopez has agreed to give you a small bonus. We have to meet all our targets for this to happen, it can't just be cutting back on expenses so the income outweighs the expenses. We have to perform exceptionally in all areas of the business. Production must increase, expenses must be reduced as far as possible, reviews must be good etc. etc. Overall though; it was a good month so let's keep it up" I smile at everyone.

"Yes, and let's not get complacent please" Ms Lopez adds.

"Christmas is fast approaching so use that as a motivation to work hard" I suggest. We're all getting a nice break over the holiday period to spend time with our families so surely that'll give the staff some incentive to work hard now and get time off later in the month.

"Ok, a few other things to talk about. First production. As far as that goes, everything seems ok. However, we have had a few issues with shipping recently; that needs to be addressed as soon as possible. If you have any issues then come to me right away no matter what I am doing" she tells everyone and they all nod. "If you can't get a hold of me since I'm in the middle of another major design at the moment then let Brittany know and she'll report back to me or address the situation" she states.

XXX

After work was done, I went home and got ready before heading back out. Quinn set me up on a date tonight and honestly, I was bored out of my mind. The girl seemed lovely but I just had nothing in common with her. She didn't seem interested in the same things as me and wanted to talk about her ex a little more than I thought was necessary. After having dinner, we said goodbye and went our separate ways which leads me to why I'm here. I'm at a bar right now because I felt like I needed a drink before going home. I'm just walking over to get a drink when I see someone I know.

"Santana…I mean Ms Lopez…I mean Santana" I say nervously. We're outside of work so I'm not sure if I still go with Ms Lopez or not.

"Santana is fine, we're not working right now" she laughs at me.

"Sorry" I apologise while sitting down next to her.

"What are you having?" she asks me.

"Come on we're not at work, you don't need to pay for my drink. I'll get you another unless you've had enough" I say.

"I've definitely not had enough" she replies.

"That's settled then, I will buy you a drink" I tell her. I then order us both a drink. As soon as the bartender puts the drinks in front of us, Ms Lopez downs hers in one.

"Man, I needed that" she says as she slams her glass on the bar.

"You made light work of that" I laugh.

"Yeah" she shrugs.

"I didn't know you were a big drinker" I say surprised as I order her another drink.

"I'm not, I'm just having a crap day" she sighs loudly.

"The monthly bulletin was good though; sales were fantastic already this week too" I smile.

"It's not about work" she shrugs.

"Oh" I say surprised.

"My boyfriend is cheating on me" she tells me. "Well he's not technically my boyfriend but you get who I mean" she adds.

"You're kidding" I say shocked. I'm not only shocked he would do that but I'm also shocked that she feels she can open up to me like this which is rare.

"I wish I was but I'm not. I caught the bastard in bed with some blonde chick who looked about 18 or something" she says while shaking her head in disgust.

"That's horrible" I state. Why would someone do that to her?

"I've known for a couple of weeks but I pretended I didn't because I don't want that sort of drama getting out and causing problems for the business" she tells me. We are in the middle of a very important launch right now so it probably wouldn't look good for the brand if the owner had bad press or whatever at the moment.

"I see" I nod. I get it, I do.

"Tonight was the last straw though because I walked into the house after my meeting was cancelled and there she was butt naked in my bed with my boyfriend" she states while taking a drink of her cocktail.

"Oh goodness" I say surprised.

"I can hardly pretend they're still not cheating you know" she shrugs.

"Yeah" I nod.

"Greg said it means nothing but it clearly does otherwise he wouldn't do that to me" she states. "I was never going to stay with him anyway once I found out but like I say, I had to bide my time until the new launch is done."

"He must be one stupid bastard to cheat on someone like you" I say while shaking my head.

"Come on, I'm your boss, surely you can see I'm not the nicest of people" she states.

"You're strict at work but when you trust someone enough to open up to them then I don't know how they could betray you. You don't talk about personal things at work which is fine but surely on the outside when you have opened up to someone then you show a different side so why would Greg ruin that" I state. Ms Lopez is harsh at work but I can't imagine she's like that with a partner so if she trusted Greg enough to show that side of her then how could he turn around and destroy that?

"Sometimes I think I do take work home with me so maybe I am just too serious at home" she shrugs.

"It still doesn't mean it's ok to cheat on you. He should have the balls to tell you it's not working and then bang the blonde. Not be a coward and do it before even talking to you" I state.

"I'm usually a confident person and know what I want but when someone does this to you, it really makes you question who you are" she points out.

"I have no doubt that would happen" I nod. If someone cheated on me, I think I would end up blaming myself even if it wasn't my fault.

"The reason I have managed to get this new clothing line figured out so quickly was because all I've done the last few weeks is work. I didn't want to be anywhere near Greg so I just stayed late at work most nights and worked on new designs. Also, the anger and hurt I was feeling really helped me because I channelled that into working hard on the new design" Ms lopez tells me.

"Look I know you're my boss and everything but I've got a guest room with your name on it for tonight if you want" I suggest.

"I shouldn't" Ms Lopez declines.

"Come on, I don't want you going back to that asshole" I say. He's sort of been crashing at her place right now since he isn't from around here so he doesn't have his own place nearby.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asks me. "I'm an awful boss to you and I have also told you on many occasions we can't even be friends so why would you want to help me?"

"That's just who I am" I shrug. I would probably help my own enemy if I could.

"I thought you would want to see me miserable. It's the least I deserve for how I treat everyone at work" she states while shaking her head.

"Not at all" I say seriously. "You're a great boss at work and the way you handle things clearly works because you're extremely successful. Don't ever apologise for who you are" I say.

"I might take you up on that offer because I really don't want to see Greg tonight" Ms Lopez replies. I guess there is a chance Greg might not be there but why bother taking the risk when I have a perfectly good spare bed.

"I've got wine back at my place so why don't we just go there now?" I suggest. There's no point getting even more drunk here when we can do it in the comfort of my home.

"Ok" Ms Lopez nods. We finish the drinks we're drinking right now and then head outside to get a cab. The bar is reasonably close to my place so we're there in no time at all. When we get inside, I tell Ms Lopez to make herself comfortable and I pour us both some wine.

"Ok, here we are" I say while handing Ms Lopez a glass as she looks around my living room.

"Why are there boxes everywhere?" Ms Lopez asks me confused. She didn't bother to say thank you when I gave her the glass but I find that quite endearing because that's just who she is.

"Because I'm moving" I reply. "Quinn found me a great apartment that was not too bad a price so I just bit the bullet and bought it" I tell her. Once I do find someone and settle down then I'll move into a house and maybe rent out the apartment.

"How did you afford that, I wonder" she smirks at me.

"I do have a very beautiful salary these days since I started my new job" I smile. Ms Lopez's business does well so we're all fortunate to get paid really well. Obviously, I don't have the same kind of money she does but it's a decent amount for someone my age.

"I've been thinking about getting a new place myself" Ms Lopez tells me.

"It's not going to be an apartment though; it'll be a mansion likely" I tease.

"I do want to move into somewhere bigger because I can afford it and eventually, I want to settle down properly" she replies. "I know I seem a really serious person and I am but I also do have a nicer side so I do want to find someone and, in the future, have a family with them" she admits.

"I know what you mean because eventually I want that to happen to" I nod in agreement.

"You want me to find someone and have a family?" she smirks at me.

"I meant for me. I want the same for me" I clarify. I do know she was only messing though.

"You'll have it. I know you will" Ms Lopez smiles at me. I can tell by the tone of her voice that she is sincere. "You maybe haven't found it just yet because the date you were on doesn't sound the most optimistic but I know in the future you'll have a wife and a family" she adds.

"I hope so" I say honestly.

"So, when are you moving to your new place?" Ms Lopez wonders.

"There's no definite date yet because the people I am renting this to won't be moving in until the end of their current lease which is next month and I can move into my new place any time from now" I reply.

"Well just make sure you're not doing it when it's a busy day at work and I need you" she states.

"Trust you" I laugh. We're talking about things personal to us and then suddenly she manages to get back to boss mode.

"I'm just saying. I don't need you using up my time to move your little apartments around" she shrugs at me.

"I would never dare cut into your time Ms Lopez" I smile at my boss.

"Good to know" she smiles back at me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I have one hell of a hangover this morning but I can't do anything about it because I need to work. I would much rather crawl back into bed and sleep the day away but I know for sure Ms Lopez won't have any sympathy so she won't allow me to have a sick day. I'm currently trying to drink a cup of coffee right now but the smell is honestly making me feel sick. I thought it would wake me up a bit and give me some energy but it really isn't.

"Are you a lightweight or something?" Ms Lopez asks amused as she walks into my kitchen.

"How aren't you as hungover as me. You drank more than I did" I say confused. I'm young so I should be able to handle this kind of thing but I can't.

"We need to get to work" she replies while stealing a bottle of water from my fridge. "If you get ready in 2 seconds we can swing by and get a coffee and something from the bakery for breakfast on our walk to work" she adds.

"Ok I'll…wait a minute. Did you say walk?" I ask. Fuck I'm not walking anywhere with this hangover. I'll be taking a cab since I can't drive with the amount of alcohol in my system.

"I'll leave with or without you so it's up to you" she tells me seriously.

"Don't you have to change or something first?" I ask curiously. She's in last night's clothes.

"I don't have any with me since I wasn't expecting to have a sleepover but I do have some spare clothes at work so if you're coming with me, let's move" Ms Lopez states.

"Ok" I say before running to my room to hurriedly get ready. As soon as I'm done, we leave and head out to work. As promised, Ms Lopez stopped by the bakery near work and got us breakfast before grabbing coffee from the coffee shop down the road. We then made our way into work. I'm currently just walking to my desk just now when Jack walks over to me.

"Oh, walking in with the boss?" Jack asks me with a smirk.

"If you must know. I saw her walking in when I arrived so I wanted to talk to her about something so I caught up with her and we talked as we walked inside" I state. It's not the truth because I thought it was better to lie. If I said our boss crashed at my place last night then everyone would ask why and then the cheating thing might slip out which honestly isn't anyone's business but Ms Lopez's.

"Ok" Jack shrugs. He seems satisfied with the answer so hopefully that buys another day before the nonsense with Greg gets out.

"Anyway, we should get to work now" I say. "Can you make sure the spreadsheet with last week's sales are updated because I need to talk to the sales team this afternoon?" I ask.

"No problem boss" Jack nods before getting right to work.

For the first few hours of my shift, I was really struggling with my hangover but I just knew I couldn't do anything about it. I already took something for my killer headache this morning so I couldn't really take anything else otherwise I'd be flying around my workplace. It was so hard to concentrate when I was feeling so shit but once I saw Ms Lopez running around like she normally does; I knew I had no excuse. If she can work this hard with a hangover then I must be able to as well so I just sucked it up and got on with work.

I'm just talking to a few people from the sales team right now when I notice someone walking briskly along the corridor. He looked weirdly familiar but I couldn't place him until it was too late. It's the guy who was dating Ms Lopez and by the looks of things, he's not here to give her flowers. As soon as I see him approaching Ms Lopez's office, I quickly walk over to him and step in front of him before he can knock on the door.

"What are you doing?" he asks me annoyed.

"Can I help you?" I ask Greg.

"No, I don't think so" he shakes his head at me before trying to get passed me.

"You're trying to get into Ms Lopez's office and she's very busy at the moment so if you need something you come to me. You don't bother her" I tell him.

"I'm her boyfriend so it's fine" Greg sighs.

"I know you cheated on her so it's not fine. Just go away and don't bother her at work" I say.

"She won't answer my calls and she's barely ever home so this is the only place to speak to her" he points out.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" I ask. "She is busy so she can't talk to you and I doubt she would even want to anyway" I point out.

"I need to explain myself" Greg replies.

"And you really think that coming here is the best place to do it?" I question. Ms Lopez is extremely professional at work so I don't think she would appreciate her ex coming here. In fact, I don't think she even liked it when he came here when they were together.

"I know it probably isn't but like I say, she is never at home. I mean she never even came home last night. I was so worried that something might have happened to her. The only reason I know she is here now is because someone sent out a tweet teasing some new things for the line and said they were with the boss" Greg tells me.

"I really don't think you should be here right now. I doubt she would admit it but I think Ms Lopez is probably still in a little shock so rehashing last night's reveal won't help" I state.

"Will you talk to her for me then and ask if she'll speak to me?" he asks me.

"Me?" I ask surprised.

"Well yeah" he replies like it's obvious. "Aren't you like best friends or something?" he adds with a shrug.

"Quinn is Ms Lopez's best friend" I reply.

"Ok technically that's true but I mean like at work" he shrugs again. "Santana never stops talking about you so I just assumed you were tight or something" he says.

"Uh…not really" I say. I'm still surprised that he would think that because I don't think Ms Lopez does want to be friends with me never mind best friends.

"She's always saying Brittany did this today and Brittany saved me money this morning and Brittany really pulled it out of the bag with this new line and Brittany had this great idea etc. etc. so I assumed you two worked well together" he says.

"Ms Lopez and I work together. Actually, I work for her not with her" I state.

"Ok, whatever" he replies rolling his eyes at me. I suppose I am going on about how we're not friends a little too much. "Look, what I mean is she seems to trust you at work which obviously means you're a trusting person because Santana's work means everything to her so I thought you would be the person to convince her to talk to me" he suggests.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do" I sigh. I'm not happy about this but we have wasted an awful amount of time talking today and I doubt he will leave until he sees Ms Lopez so perhaps the quicker, I do this the quicker I can get back to my own work.

"Thank you" he smiles.

"Why don't you get a coffee or something and wait in the staffroom until I've spoken to her?" I suggest. "I'll let you know when I'm finished" I add.

"Ok, thank you" Greg says before leaving to the staffroom. I take a deep breath to prepare myself before I knock on Ms Lopez's door.

"Whoever it is, go away. Talk to Brittany if it's desperately urgent" Ms Lopez replies harshly. For some reason, I seem to be the person everyone goes to when they can't get in touch with Ms Lopez. It's flattering but also stressful because I'm not the only manager around here.

"It is Brittany and it is urgent" I point out.

"Fine" Ms Lopez sighs loudly. "In you come Pierce" she adds so I walk in and close the door behind me. "I'm really busy so this better be fucking good or I won't be happy with you Pierce."

"Greg wants to talk to you" I blurt out.

"Yeah, ok. Send him in" she laughs not realising what I'm saying. She thinks I mean he wants to talk in general, not that he's here.

"I'm serious Ms Lopez. He is in the staffroom right now waiting to talk to you. He was going to walk right in here but I stopped him" I tell my boss.

"Fuck" she says annoyed.

"He just wasn't taking no for an answer so I've managed to convince him to wait just now" I say.

"Why would you do that?" she asks me.

"Did you want to speak to him right now?" I ask confused.

"No, I don't and especially not here" she tells me. "I meant why would you stop him from trying to talk to me. Why would _you_ want to do that?" she asks.

"Because I didn't think you would want to talk to him right now. I thought it would be too fresh to talk about right now. Also, I didn't think you'd want to do it at your place of work either because you might get mad and you don't want everyone finding out what's going on" I say. I know she has known for weeks but last night was when it really became clear he was cheating on her so she might still be a little raw even if she doesn't admit it.

"I see" she nods in understanding.

"I know you keep saying we can never be friends and that's fine but it doesn't mean that I don't care about you a little bit. It's not nice when someone cheats on you so I don't want you to have to relive that today. I also didn't think you would want a scene at work" I point out.

"I appreciate that" she tells me.

"He isn't going to go away though so maybe you should talk to him. I did everything to get him to leave quietly but he wouldn't so I think the only way now is if in fact you do speak to him" I state.

"Fine, send him to me" Ms Lopez sighs. I can see she isn't happy about this but I also think she knows it's the only option.

"Ok" I nod. "If you need any help to kick his ass then don't hesitate to call me" I shrug.

"Ok" Ms Lopez laughs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ms Lopez is holding another meeting with all of the staff today to discuss the most recent weeks performance. It's getting really close to Christmas now so sales are really picking up so we've all been busy with that. Ms Lopez just wants to make sure we're all at the top of our game to make sure we're all handling the Christmas rush in the best way. I'm currently just rushing into the meeting just now as I'm running late because I was caught on a phone call trying to sort out an issue with delivery. It does have fuck all to do with accounting but apparently, I now handle people's delivery issues.

"Pierce, it's lovely you could join us today" Ms Lopez tells me sarcastically as I lunge into the room and throw myself towards the nearest available chair.

"I was…"

"Don't want to hear it. Sit down!" Ms Lopez instructs.

"Ok" I nod while sitting down next to Jack.

"I really don't want to take up a lot of your time this morning because we all are busy. Evidently Pierce is a little busier than the rest of us since she couldn't make it here on time but anyway, as I was saying I don't want to take too long. I just want to update you on a few key points and get some feedback on things" Ms Lopez says to everyone.

It takes about 15 minutes for Ms Lopez to go through everything with us. Like she said, it was just a few key areas to do with the Christmas period and how sales are increasing. A lot of people are buying their little ones cute little outfits for Christmas so there is quite a demand for some of the more popular items. Ms Lopez just wanted to make sure we were all handling things correctly and weren't using more money to deliver these results than we were taking in with sales. Obviously, an increase in sales is good but that demand requires a lot of work so we can't be spending more money on that than on making sales.

"Now I know I can be hard on you all but for the job you do you wouldn't get this pay anywhere else. As long as you all perform and do as I ask then I'll give you a Christmas bonus on top of any bonus you receive this month for exceeding targets. So basically, perform well then you'll ultimately live well" Ms Lopez tells everyone.

"Seems fair" I tell everyone.

"Any questions?" Ms Lopez asks. A few people raise their hands so Ms Lopez goes around the room and answers their questions.

"Sophie and I both have children in a nativity play, are we both allowed to go since we work in the same department or will one of us have to miss it?" Penny, a staff member from the sales team, asks.

"If you put in the time at another point then I see no reason why you both can't go" Ms Lopez shrugs. "You have to give me the dates and times though and tell me how much work you'll be missing and when you're going to make up the time" she adds.

"Really?" Penny asks surprised.

"Yes, but I am trusting you not to take advantage of my generosity right now so don't let me down. Also like I say, make sure you make up the time. Am I clear?" Ms Lopez replies.

"Yes, thank you so much" Penny smiles.

"Well that concludes the meeting for today so let's all get back to work" Ms Lopez states. Everyone then gets up and starts leaving the room. "Not you Pierce, my office" she tells me.

"I've already tried to apologise for being late so…"

"It's not about that" Ms Lopez shakes her head. "Anyway, come on" she says while motioning for me to follow her which I do.

"Uh…ok" I say confused. I have no idea what this could be about. The only thing I thought I did that could piss off my boss was turning up late today and she said it's not that so what is it?

"Take a seat" Ms Lopez tells me as I stand around nervously in her office.

"I'm not like getting fired or something, right?" I wonder.

"Of course not" she laughs at me. I've got to say; it's really refreshing when she laughs because she's always so serious at work. She also has a cute laugh too which I mean in the least creepiest way possible.

"So, what is going on?" I ask.

"I want to give you this" she tells me before leaning into her desk drawer and pulling out a small wrapped gift. She then hands me it.

"What is it?" I ask confused.

"It's a Christmas present" she replies with a shrug as though this is a normal thing to do.

"You're giving me a Christmas present?" I ask for clarification and she nods. "From you to me?" I question.

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?" she asks me.

"I'm just surprised that's all" I say.

"I wanted to give you a Christmas present because you really have made this business what it is today so thank you" Ms Lopez tells me. "I wouldn't have been able to cope with things recently if it hadn't had been for you so I really appreciate everything you have done for this company" she smiles.

"Once you give out compliments, you really can't stop can you" I joke.

"I'm being serious here Brittany" she tells me unamused. "I never give my staff gifts like at Christmas because they don't deserve it so when I do it means I'm very serious."

"Uh…thank you" I say. I don't know what else I'm supposed to say right now.

"Back to work then" she shrugs at me while pointing to the door.

"I'm the only one getting a Christmas present from you?" I ask. I am still so confused right now because we all work hard around here so why is it just me.

"Yes, but only because you're the only one who has worked hard enough to deserve it" she tells me. "Don't read too much into it though Pierce. I'm not a sentimental or a particularly caring person so it's not about you as it's more about the work you've done" she points outs.

"Ok" I smile. I don't care what way it's meant; I still got a present from Ms Lopez which is cute.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Halloween party went really well a couple of months ago so Ms Lopez has decided to throw a Christmas party for everyone tonight. Once again, it's just held at the company and we're all allowed to bring one or two guests like before. Ms Lopez has also provided plenty of drinks and prepared a buffet for us to soak up some of the alcohol. I don't actually mean Ms Lopez made the buffet but she did get a company to provide it for her. She also had the place decorated festively and has plenty of Christmas tunes playing.

"Where are your guests Pierce?" Ms Lopez asks me as she walks over to me with Quinn.

"They're in the bathroom" Quinn replies.

"How do you know?" Ms Lopez asks turning to look at her best friend.

"I was speaking to them not too long ago" Quinn shrugs.

"So, you've met Pierce's friends but I haven't?" Ms Lopez questions.

"Yeah, lots of times" Quinn shrugs. "Plus, I am Brittany's friend so she introduced us all whereas you're just her boss so why would they need to be introduced to you" she smartly adds.

"Because it's my party" Ms Lopez replies smartly back. "Who have you brought anyway, Tanya and Miranda?" she asks.

"It's Tina and Mercedes actually" Quinn tells her while giving her a slight glare.

"I know that Quinn" Ms Lopez glares back. "Brittany and I have an inside joke about that" she shrugs.

"You do?" Quinn asks.

"No, not really" I say with a laugh. "She wrongly assumed they were called Tanya and Miranda so I corrected her that one time and it's never been brought up since" I state. It's not so much an inside joke when we've only mentioned it one whole time. It would be different if it was a bit of a recurring theme but it's not.

"Whatever" Ms Lopez says while rolling her eyes at me. "So, what are you drinking Brittany?" she asks me.

"Uh…nothing" I laugh as I look at my empty hands. I haven't gotten a drink yet.

"No. What do you want to drink?" Ms Lopez asks me.

"Oh, you meant you were going to get me one?" I ask surprised.

"Don't get too flattered, she made me ask" Ms Lopez replies while pointing at Quinn.

"Actually, I didn't say…" Quinn can't finish talking from Ms Lopez shushing her. Now I'm thinking Ms Lopez is asking me on her own accord and Quinn didn't make her ask but she just doesn't want to admit that.

"Red wine please" I reply.

"Quinn, go and get Brittany red wine" Ms Lopez states.

"No" Quinn says with a laugh. "You don't say jump and I most certainly don't say how high" she points out.

"That's just rude not getting Brittany a drink" Ms Lopez says while shaking her head at Quinn.

"I will get you a drink Brittany but that's because you're my friend. I'm not doing it because Lopez instructed me to" Quinn tells me.

"It's ok. I can get my own drink" I tell them both.

"No, Quinn is doing it" Ms Lopez shrugs.

After Quinn got me a drink, we chatted for a while before my friends joined us. I introduced them to Ms Lopez and we continued talking for a while. Mercedes and Tina both had to leave early though as they have work tomorrow. I was a little sad about that but I was grateful that they came and saw where I worked and met some of the people I worked with. It's one of those parties again where mostly everyone has brought a partner so it has made me feel a little lonely so I've decided to move myself from the situation. I'm now just hanging out in my department where it's quiet since everyone else is at the party elsewhere in the building.

"Hey my favourite employee" Ms Lopez slurs her words as she stumbles towards me. I can only assume with no one in her path that she must be talking to me.

"Hi Ms Lopez" I smile.

"What are you doing sitting here on your own when there's a party going on?" she questions as she pets me on the head like some dog.

"I just needed a minute to myself that's all" I explain.

"We can't have that" she shakes her head at me. "It's a party and you can't be alone at a party" she adds.

"You're alone" I point out as I smirk at her.

"Just momentarily but that's because I was looking for you" she tells me. "Quinn has left now but that's not why I came here anyway. I was always coming to find you so I'm not here because I was alone and needed someone for company."

"What did you need me for?" I ask curiously as she tries to sit down on the desk next to me but slips a little without managing to.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok because you were sad earlier when your friends said they were going home to their boyfriends" Ms Lopez replies as she holds onto my shoulder to steady herself.

"Really?" I ask with a laugh. I'm not being rude but why would Ms Lopez care about how I feel. She's not that type of person and she said it herself.

"Yes, really" she says enthusiastically as she nods her head vigorously at me. "You seemed sad and I didn't like that" she adds as she reaches out to stroke my face gently. I've got to say, I kinda love a drunk Ms Lopez. She's way more fun than regularly Ms Lopez. Drunk Ms Lopez would stroke my cheek, normal Ms Lopez wouldn't even be able to have eye contact with me during a conversation.

"Ok" I shrug.

"Are you still single Pierce?" she asks me as she slumps down on my desk chair, obviously realising that sitting on the desk next to me won't work.

"I am actually" I nod. "Not that it's any of your business" I say as an afterthought.

"Thank god" she states before sitting up and grabbing my neck to pull me closer to her. Before I even get a chance to register what she's doing she kisses me. I stupidly kiss back because of course I'm going to when Santana Lopez kisses you but once I realise what's going on, I pull away.

"This can't…"

"Your lips are amazing" Ms Lopez tells me with a smile before getting up and walking away.

"Was that your way of making me feel better?" I ask amusingly after her.

"Maybe" she turns and shrugs at me with a smirk before continuing to walk away and into the closet. Two seconds later, I see her leave the closet while shaking her head mumbling something before walking back to the party. I can only imagine she forgot where she was going and then got mad at herself for going in the wrong direction.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as I got into work this morning, Jack told me that Ms Lopez wanted to see me in her office. I can only assume this would be about last night and not a formal meeting about work. I dare say she has work matters to discuss with me but surely an explanation from last night is needed. As soon as I knock on her office door, I hear a faint 'come in' so I walk straight into the office and close the door behind me. Ms Lopez is sitting behind her desk with sunglasses rested on her face and a large bottle of water beside her and some headache pills. There is no sign of a cup of coffee next to her so clearly last night was worse on her than previous drunken nights.

"Is this round 2 of last night?" I tease as I take a seat across from her at the desk.

"I have to apologise profusely to you about last night. Quinn let me have far too much to drink and I had no idea what I was doing at the time" Ms Lopez apologises. "You have every right to go to human resources or even the police for workplace harassment because it wasn't appropriate what I did."

"I'm not going to anyone about this" I assure her.

"I should have never done what I did. I really don't blame you so please don't pretend this is ok because it's not. It wasn't just unprofessional what I did but also extremely wrong and inappropriate on many levels" she tells me. I can honestly see she really means what she's saying.

"I'm not going to take this any further. You were drunk and made a mistake so don't be so hard on yourself" I smile.

"How on earth are you so calm right now?" she asks me confused.

"Ms Lopez…"

"Call me Santana, honestly it's the least I can do right now" she tells me.

"Ok, Santana. You and I know each other already and I've been working for you for at least 6 months and never once has something like this happened so I know you didn't mean it" I say.

"I still did it though so please do what you need to do" she says. "I'd be grateful if you didn't completely ruin my business but you certainly should do something about this because it's what I deserve" she states.

"I'm not going to do anything Santana, I promise you" I assure her. "You have nothing to worry about at all because we've all done silly things when we were drunk."

"It was bordering on sexual harassment which I never take lightly" she replies.

"Santana, it was a stupid drunken kiss which might I remind you, I kissed back" I shrug. "You and I have a weird relationship so don't be bothered by this. If you do it to someone else then by all means be worried but not when it's me" I say. I don't know if I would say we flirt with each other but we certainly act differently around one another compared to anyone else here so this is really no big deal to me.

"At least tell me what I can do to put things right" she states.

"You don't have to do anything. Just act as we usually act around one another" I shrug.

"Are you sure because I would totally get it if you had to do something about this?" she asks.

"I'm sure" I nod. "Now I'm going back to work now" I say while standing up and heading towards the door.

"Ok" Ms Lopez nods.

"You're a good kisser by the way" I say with a wink before leaving. I actually think I saw a little smirk on her face as I turned around to look back at her as I was leaving.

For most of the morning, I don't see Ms Lopez again which is really strange. Usually I would see her from time to time going around all the departments making sure everyone is working hard. Today is so different though because not once has she come to my department or even been anywhere else that I've been. I'm wondering if she's avoiding me rather than actually being busy. Don't get me wrong she will be busy working but it really isn't like her to stay in her office all day. I'm just walking to her office now when I see her going into the bathroom next door. Before she gets a chance to close the door, I slip in behind her.

"Brittany, I am in here" she tells me while glaring at me. I don't say anything in reply, instead I pull her close and kiss her passionately. "Pierce what the hell?" she asks surprised.

"We're equal" I shrug. "You can't fire me for that the same way I can't go to HR about how you kissed me" I smile.

"No, I don't…"

"I can see you still feel bad for last night so now I've made things even between us. Everything can now go back to normal" I smile again.

"Uh…ok" she laughs slightly. I've got to say, it's nice to see her at ease again.

* * *

Santana's POV

What the hell have I done. I kissed one of my employees last night for no reason at all. Well I say no reason but I must have done it because of something. What I really mean is no real reason. It wasn't because of a dare; it wasn't because I was upset; it wasn't because she kissed me first; it wasn't because I have feelings for her. Honestly, I think I just did it because I wanted to. I mean why would I want to? No offence to Brittany but I mean from a boss standpoint, why would I want to kiss an employee.

Quinn is on her way over here to see me since she isn't working today and I needed to talk to her. I know Brittany said she doesn't mind or whatever but I still shouldn't have done what I did. It wasn't appropriate and I know that because I wouldn't like someone to do something like that to me when I thought they weren't interested in me.

"Hey, what's going on?" Quinn asks me as she walks into my office with coffee that I asked her to bring. "You sounded really worried and upset on the phone and don't take this the wrong way but a little desperate too" she adds.

"Quinn, I've messed up" I sigh.

"In what way?" she asks concerned as she sits the coffee down in front of me before sitting down across the desk from me.

"I kissed Brittany at the Christmas party last night after you left" I admit.

"Oh, get you" she smirks at me.

"This isn't a good thing Quinn. I shouldn't have done it" I state.

"Did you like it?" she quizzes me.

"That's not the point" I say while rolling my eyes at my best friend.

"Did. You. Like. It." She asks again but slower this time.

"It was just a kiss so it wasn't like a total out of this world experience but it certainly wasn't unpleasant" I admit. I mean it certainly wasn't awkward either in terms of technique. It was our first kiss with each other but not ever so it was an ok kiss.

"Stop downplaying it and just tell me how you really feel" she states.

"I wanted to kiss her Quinn and I don't know why" I sigh. "Obviously being drunk made it easier for me to do what I wanted but she's my employee so it's wrong" I add.

"Did Brittany think it was wrong?" Quinn asks me.

"I don't know but she didn't seem to care that I did it. I told her she can go to whoever she feels necessary and report me but she said she didn't want to" I reply.

"It sounds like everything is ok then. Brittany didn't care and won't take matters further so why are you getting so worked up about this?" she asks.

"Because it's wrong Quinn, why aren't you listening to me?" I say annoyed. "I made a move on my employee last night and that is never ok. If I was a guy and did this, I'd be arrested by now" I point out.

"You are not some creep or a guy Santana so it's ok. I know you wouldn't have done this if you thought Brittany has zero interest in you. You know what Brittany is like so you obviously did it because you knew she wouldn't be offended. Don't get me wrong she might not have expected it but I doubt she was in distress about it" Quinn tells me.

"I still feel awful about it because it's not like I want to date her or something because I'm off relationships right now" I state.

"You had a drunken kiss. I really don't think Brittany is expecting dates and flowers and all that stuff. To me it sounds like she isn't bothered by it" Quinn shrugs.

"Brittany has told you I kissed her, hasn't she?" I ask.

"Why would you say that?" Quinn pretends to be confused.

"You seem to know for sure that Brittany doesn't care and you wouldn't know that for sure if you hadn't talked to her. Yes, you're friends with her but you don't know her as well as you know me so for you to be so sure she's ok means she must have told you" I state. I don't think they know each other well enough to know completely that Brittany would have been fine with it if she hadn't spoken to Quinn first.

"Ok, she did tell me" Quinn laughs. "Honestly, it's no big deal so stop stressing about this. Brittany did seem more than ok with it and she admitted she was drunk and kissed you back to so why don't you let things just blow over?"

"It's more the principle of what I did Quinn. I kissed an employee" I state.

"I know that but what I'm saying is that you wouldn't have kissed Jack last night or Penny so in the back of your mind, I think you knew Brittany was different and not just your employee" Quinn reassures me. She has got a bit of a point because even in my drunk state I wouldn't go near any other employee.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas was interesting this year and perhaps not necessarily bad but I am glad it's over now. I didn't necessarily want to be in a relationship and I don't miss Greg but it does feel a little isolating when your whole family is with a partner and you're on your own. I spent Christmas with my parents, my little brother and my little sister. My brother's girlfriend had Christmas with us and my sister's boyfriend spent some time with his family before joining us. All of my grandparents joined us for Christmas too which was nice but at the end of the night, I was on my own. I have close friends and we did wish each other a happy Christmas but they have their own families so they didn't come over or anything. I'm not someone that needs to be with people all the time because I am very independent but on a holiday like Christmas, it does suck being alone.

I'm currently at work right now. Most of my employees had the holiday period off but I came back a little earlier because I get bored easily at home so more often than not, I don't actually use vacation time that I probably should get. Now that the holiday is over, everyone is back to work now so I'm getting everyone caught up on everything.

"Hey, how was your Christmas?" Brittany asks with a smile as she walks into my office.

"You knock and see if you get a response before you waltz in" I point out seriously to my employee.

"That bad, huh?" she asks.

"Christmas was fine. Now are you listening to me?" I ask Brittany.

"Sorry, I'll knock next time" Brittany replies. "So…can we talk?" she asks nervously.

"I have exactly one minute before I need to go along to your department and brief everyone on my next steps so if you can get it out in that time then go ahead" I tell her.

"It doesn't matter" Brittany says sadly while shaking her head. "I'll see you in a minute" she says before walking away. Ok something is wrong with me today because now I feel bad.

After I had my talk with the accounting department and got up to speed on how we performed at the end of the calendar year, I got back to work in my office. I'm just working on a few things when suddenly a notification pops up on my laptop telling me about a deadline I have soon. With the Christmas period and everything, I totally forgot about a presentation I had to do so now I'm getting stressed out that I won't get it done on time. It was put to the back of my mind because I knew it hadn't to be done until after Christmas so I was focusing on Christmas first and now I've forgotten about it. I quickly get up and walk to the accounting department to talk to the one person that I think could sort this crisis out.

"Brittany, can I see you please. It's urgent" I tell Brittany

"No problem" Brittany nods while quickly following me to my office.

"Take a seat" I instruct and she does just that as do I. "Ok I need your help with something tonight so you're going to have to stay late" I tell her.

"Ok" she shrugs at me.

"You're willing to stay late tonight?" I ask surprised. I thought she would put up a bit more a fight.

"Yes" Brittany nods. "You're the boss and I'm the employee so you tell me what to do" she shrugs.

"Obviously Christmas was great for the business and sales were fantastic as you know but I had another project lined up that I totally forgotten about until today because Christmas was so busy. I've left it too long and now I don't know if I can finish it on time so I need you to help me" I state.

"No problem" Brittany smiles.

"I need to put together a presentation of how well the company does which is probably going to include your area of expertise in regards I need profits, sales and all that data collected and presented" I start. "Then once I have all of that we need to put together a presentation and present it to a dancing school."

"Ok but why would you need to do a presentation for a dancing school?" she looks at me confused.

"They have a children's ballroom competition coming up and reached out to companies to make the outfits for them. They want us all to give a presentation and the successful company gets to make all the dresses for the girls and perhaps the outfits for the boys. They are just as much a serious company as I am so they want to do things professionally and choose the right company to work with them. Therefore, I need to show them some of my designs and how successful I am" I reply. They're not going to want someone who barely makes a dollar otherwise they'll know the designs won't be to the standard they need.

"Ok so what do you need me to do. Is it just data collection and present the figures or do you need help putting together the actual presentation?" Brittany asks.

"Both actually so are you up for it?" I ask.

"Of course" she nods. "Let me go back to the accounts department and tell everyone what they need to do today since I won't be there much longer. Then I'll get my laptop and come back here with all the data and we'll start" she adds.

"Sounds good. See you in 5" I say. Brittany then does what she needs to do and I start typing up some ideas for the presentation.

XXX

Brittany and I have been hard at work for quite some time now so we're taking 10 minutes out to eat. Everyone else has went home as far as I'm aware but I doubt we'll be going home any time soon because there's still a lot to do. We are making progress but it's still nowhere near completion yet so we'll probably work for a bit longer tonight and mostly all day tomorrow and the next.

"So, you're in the middle of another new design, you've got this presentation to do as well so is that it or are you working on something else as well?" Brittany asks me.

"I'm supposed to be going to an event out of town this weekend actually but I'll probably need to cancel now because my assistant has childcare issues and I can't find a replacement this last-minute" I sigh. I might be hard on my staff but when it comes to children, I can appreciate how difficult things can be. It also doesn't help when you're a single mother either so I'm not about to get mad at my assistant that she can't come with me especially when it's for an overnight.

"I could be an assistant for a night" Brittany shrugs.

"It's on Saturday so I'll be staying on the Saturday night" I say. "Quinn told me you have a date Saturday so you can't do it plus why would you want to when I'm already overworking you at the moment" I say confused.

"I thought it might be fun to get out of the office to work for a change" she shrugs.

"What about your date though?" I point out.

"I'll blow her off because I wasn't really looking forward to it anyway. No offence to Quinn but she set me up again and I just don't like that" she replies.

"She's tried setting me up before and it didn't end well either" I chuckle.


	5. Business Trips and Birthdays

Chapter 5: Business trips and Birthdays

Brittany's POV

Ms Lopez and I are currently on our flight to the mini business trip I'm accompanying her on. I thought it might have been a little awkward because other than in work, we have never spent time together just the two of us. Tonight, there is an event on for fashion designers where they all come and enjoy some drinks while discussing their lines. There is a really big fashion show coming up from my understanding and all these top fashion designers want to be included in it so tonight is about promoting their businesses but in a more informal setting with a party. Ms Lopez primarily designs children's clothes so she is going to be working extra hard tonight to promote her new venture in adult clothing. She wants these other designers and fashion show runners to take her seriously in adult fashion. All of this stuff is way over my head because as I mention all the time, I am clueless with fashion, but I am here to help promote the lines and make these people see how talented my boss is.

"So, if I remember correctly, your birthday is in January so have I missed it?" I ask curiously as I turn to look at her.

"It's next week" Ms Lopez mumbles.

"Are you embarrassed about having a birthday?" I ask amused.

"Not embarrassed, I just don't generally do birthdays" she shrugs at me. "If my family or friends are celebrating theirs then I'll join in but I don't really celebrate mine. I'm usually working anyway" she adds.

"Each to their own I guess" I say. "My birthday is actually in February" I point out as a silence fills the air around us.

"Ok" she shrugs at me like she isn't even that interested.

"I guess we don't need to make conversation. We can just sit in silence the whole journey" I state.

"Sorry" Ms Lopez apologises. "Have you got anything planned for you birthday?" she asks me.

"Not really because I'm scheduled to work and I don't think my boss will give me the day off" I reply.

"If you really want the day off then I can see what I can do" she tells me.

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, really" she nods her head. "You've done a lot for my business recently so if giving you the day off on your birthday makes up for it then I'll do it" she smiles.

"Ok thank you Ms Lopez" I smile back.

"I meant to say, you can call me Santana tonight. None of this Ms Lopez bullshit" she tells me.

"Oh wow, I am so honoured" I say sarcastically.

"I'm serious. There's no need to be so formal this evening at the party" she tells me.

"Ok" I nod.

For the rest of the plane journey, Ms Lopez briefed me on the plans for tonight and then she took a little nap. I wasn't nearly tired enough to nap so I basically spent my time flipping through a magazine. Once the plane eventually landed, we collected our bags and went outside to find a cab. We then made our way to the hotel. I've just walked over to the receptionist to check us into the hotel as Santana waits at the side with our bags.

"Good afternoon, I'm Brittany Pierce. We have a reservation under the names Pierce and Lopez" I tell the receptionist.

"Ok, let me just check the system" the receptionist says while looking at her computer. She then begins to check us in. "That's you all checked in so here is your key" the receptionist says while handing me the key.

"There should be two" I point out. "One for Lopez and one for Pierce" I add.

"Sorry, it's one room" she clarifies.

"Oh. I thought we booked two" I state. "I suppose we could share a twin room" I shrug. It might not be what I initially had planned but I suppose it could work out ok.

"It's actually only a double room as in one bed" she tells me nervously.

"That's not appropriate. I am on a business trip with my boss so we need at least a bed each if you can't give me another room" I say seriously.

"We're fully booked so we can only give you that one room" the receptionist tells me.

"Can you not switch us with another party that has a twin room then?" I ask annoyed. This isn't acceptable. I know I like to mess around with my boss but this just isn't something we can laugh off.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Most of our twin rooms are all occupied now so all the guests who have been assigned them are already in their rooms" the receptionist states.

"What do I do then?" I ask. I have no idea what we're supposed to do in a situation like this.

"The double room is a small suite so it has an area with a couch so perhaps one of you could have that" she replies.

"I did not just sit on a long plane ride to turn up to a hotel to sleep on a couch. If I wanted to be in discomfort this trip then I wouldn't have bothered sorting out accommodation and would have slept outside" I say unamused.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ms Lopez asks me as she walks over to us.

"They've messed up our rooms and all we've been given is a double room. Allegedly we're meant to share a bed but I've told them it won't work" I sigh.

"We'll figure something out, come on" Ms Lopez shrugs before taking the key from me and walking towards the elevator.

"We will?" I ask confused as I hurriedly follow her.

"It's no big deal" she shrugs. "It's certainly not the receptionist's fault either because she just gives out the keys and checks us in, she doesn't assign the rooms so there was no need to get annoyed with her" she adds.

"You fly off the handle all the time at people whether it's their fault or not" I point out.

"I know but I'm tired from the flight and I don't have the energy to fight someone. I just want to go to our room, shower and then get something to eat before having a rest. We've got a big night planned so I want to keep my energy for that" Ms Lopez tells me.

"Fine" I sigh. I don't know why she's so tired since she slept on the plane but whatever.

Once we get to our room, Ms Lopez goes for her shower like planned and I unpack a few of my things and iron my dress for tonight. I then take a lie down on the bed to wait until the bathroom is free. I'm just browsing on my phone when Ms Lopez comes out of the bathroom and sits on the bed next to me.

"Look, I know the hotel screwed up the room and we need to share a bed but that doesn't mean I am ok with you cuddling me in your sleep later. I like my own space" I smirk at Ms Lopez.

"Don't worry so do I" Ms Lopez replies.

"Seriously, all joking aside. Is this going to be ok?" I ask looking at her.

"I'm sure we can brave it for just one night" she assures me.

"Ok" I nod.

XXX

The party is in full swing now which also means I've got numerous drinks inside me. I do like that Ms Lopez invited me tonight but honestly, I feel so out of place right now. I don't know a thing about fashion, I don't look like I even know what fashion means by the way I'm dressed and I haven't the faintest idea what everyone is talking about to me. I've basically just followed Ms Lopez around all night and got us drinks. To be fair though, she doesn't seem to mind that I'm following her everywhere. We've currently just been approached by a man who clearly looks like he's in the fashion business judging by his suit. It looks dearer than my apartment so he's obviously got expensive taste.

"It's nice to see you again Santana, you're looking as lovely as ever" the man tells my boss with a smile.

"Thank you" Ms Lopez replies with a stoic expression. I guess she didn't take it in the same way as I heard it.

"Are you keeping good?" he asks curiously.

"I'm doing well, thank you Russell" Ms Lopez replies, her expression never changing.

"And the husband?" the man asks.

"He's very well" Ms Lopez smiles.

"Husband?" I say with a slight chuckle. "You don't have a…"

"Shush!" Ms Lopez tells me harshly as she interrupts me. "Yes, we're still very happily married and I'm still way off the market" she says turning to Russell again.

"That's a shame" he states.

"Not for my husband it's not" Ms Lopez shrugs.

"Who is this lovely young lady here?" Russell asks, looking at me with a weird smirk.

"This is Brittany Pierce, one of my best employees who is helping me tonight. She's my accounting and finance manager" Ms Lopez replies.

"So, Brittany, tell me are you…?"

"She's happily married, yes" Ms Lopez says interrupting me before I can even talk.

"Actually I'm…" I try to protest but she answers before I can.

"It's ok Brittany. It's fine to mention your husband tonight since we're not actually in the office and it's out of hours. You see Russell, I make a point of my employees not bringing up their personal life during working hours" Ms Lopez tells the man.

"What's your husband's name?" he asks me.

"Um…" I literally have drawn a blank, I don't know what to say.

"Stephen is her husband" Ms Lopez says, jumping in.

"Are you not allowed to talk yourself Brittany" Russell jokes.

"That's my fault, I like to talk but yes Brittany feel free to talk" Ms Lopez says turning to me.

"Thank you" I nod. Although I am grateful she jumped in because I am so confused right now. I'm not married and neither is my boss so what's going on.

"Oh, I better go actually but Stephen is a lucky man" Russell tells me.

"Um…thanks" I say.

"No doubt we'll meet again Santana" he says turning to my boss.

"No doubt, Russell" Ms Lopez nods. Russell then walks away and mingles with other people at the party. "What a fucking asshole" she says while shaking her head. "Look I'm sorry I said you were married but if I didn't then he'd be all over you and I didn't think you'd want that" she adds.

"It's cool" I shrug.

"I only said it because that guy is a sleaze. I don't want him coming onto either of us so I tell him I'm married even though I'm not" she points out.

"Good idea" I nod. I'd rather have some fake husband or wife than say I'm single and give the guy an opportunity to talk to me.

For most of the night Ms Lopez mingled with the other talented people at the party and like I say, I followed her around all night. It's not that I'm anti-social and can't talk to people, I just found this setting kind of hard since I'm not a fashion designer. Everyone here is here to promote what they do and really, I just work in accounts so there is nothing for me to promote. I could promote Ms Lopez's fashion lines but since I'm not that clued in about fashion then I'd probably do the opposite and end up putting people off her clothes.

Ms Lopez and I are just getting ready for bed just now. She used the bathroom first where she got changed and brushed her teeth. I've just finished my turn in the bathroom so I'm now helping Ms Lopez to prepare the bed. We're just taking some of the pillows off it to give us some more room because all the pillows aren't needed and we're taking the top sheet off because it's way too warm in this hotel for all these sheets.

"Bed time it is now" Ms Lopez smiles at me as she climbs into the bed.

"It is and it's a little more intimate than I was expecting" I say as I lie down, a little closer to my boss than I imagined we'd be.

"It'll be fine. I'm a relatively still sleeper so I won't move in the night" she shrugs.

"Let's make a pillow wall to be on the safe side" I suggest.

"I'm not going to jump you in my sleep so relax. We don't need no pillow wall" she chuckles.

"Just to be on the safe side we'll make one" I shrug while getting out of bed.

"It's going to give us less room to get comfortable if we have the pillows taking up space on the bed" she tells me.

"Maybe I should just sleep on that pathetic thing through there that the receptionist called a couch" I sigh.

"You are not sleeping on that thing. You'll wake up with a sore back and neck. Just make your damn pillow wall if you need to" Ms Lopez replies.

"Thank you, Ms Lopez" I nod as I start getting the pillows from the floor.

"Please stop calling me that. I told you to call me Santana" she replies.

"I thought that was just for the party" I frown in confusion.

"We know each other well enough now so Santana is fine all the time" she smiles at me.

"Ok" I shrug. I then start making a pillow wall up the middle of the bed. Once I'm finished, I get back into bed and lie down.

"I had a lot of fun tonight" Santana tells me.

"Sorry, what was that?" I ask teasingly.

"I had fun with you tonight. Quinn was right, you are a lot of fun on nights out" she smiles at me.

"I know we have a weird relationship and stuff but I do like you Santana. You're a great boss but also a really cool friend to hang out with outside of work" I say honestly. I doubt she'll admit to us being friends but I think we are. I mean if I really hated my employee as much as Santana claims to dislike me, I wouldn't feel comfortable inviting them on a trip like this especially one where we share a hotel room.

"I don't open up well to people but Quinn really likes you and I trust Quinn with my life so I am warming to you" she replies. Normally I would tease her about her lack of enthusiasm about us being friends. She said she is warming to me but she could have said we are friends and she likes me. I'm not going to tease her though because I'm getting the sense, she does have many walls up around people for a reason so it wouldn't be right to push it.

"I know I tease you a lot but I also have a serious side so if you ever want to talk then I am here. I can imagine that creating the whole company by yourself could be a little lonely sometimes so I'm here or at work if you need someone" I say genuinely.

"I do appreciate what you're saying but I'm ok" she shrugs.

"Quinn seemed to think you've been a little down recently so I'm guessing you miss Greg?" I say. It's only been 2 or so months since they split.

"Quinn can think what she wants but I'm not down about anything. I'm loving life at the moment because SL Designs have never been better and I'm young, free and single" she states. "As for Greg, no I don't miss him" she shrugs.

"That's good because I'd hate for you to miss someone that treated you like shit. You deserve so much better Santana" I smile.

"This kind of success I have comes with its downsides. I think people like Greg saw the dollar signs more than they saw the real me" she shrugs. I don't understand how she can be so nonchalant about this.

"Like I always told Quinn, Greg is an ass and you deserve better. I never liked him since the day I met him" I say. "You need someone who sees you for who you are not what they want you to be" I add.

"Do you think so?" she asks unsure.

"100%" I nod. "No one should change for anyone. We are all who we are for a reason" I smile.

"Thank you" she tells me genuinely. "It's nice to hear that I'm not always so bad" she says while leaning her head to the side to look at me.

"Whoever you decide to marry and settle down with is one lucky bastard" I say causing Santana to laugh. "Seriously, anyone would be lucky to have you" I state while looking back at her.

"Hopefully I do end up with someone decent" she says quietly.

"You will, I know it" I say honestly. We stare at each other for a moment before I decide to just do it. It being the thing I want to do all the time but never do because I'm too much of a sucker to actually bite the bullet and do it. As soon as my lips touch Santana's and I kiss her, I feel her kiss me back. We continue kissing for a moment before we both seem to pull away at the same time.

"Goodnight Brittany" she smiles at me.

"Night boss" I wink.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We're on our flight back home now. The weekend was fun but it'll be good to get home and back to normality. I'm also looking forward to getting back to my own bed. I think I spent the night half awake last night because I was in such close proximity to Santana. She's my boss so it's a little weird sharing a bed with her but she's also the person I kinda kissed last night so it's confusing. It's not like I have all these romantic feelings for her but clearly, we kissed for a reason so why was that? We haven't spoken about it and I don't know that we will any time soon. I think we're both kinda pretending it didn't happen but also hopeful that it might happen again.

"I meant to ask earlier; can you work late again tomorrow night so we can hopefully finish the presentation?" Santana asks me.

"Yeah" I nod.

"Hopefully that'll be the last late night and you can get back to your life" she chuckles.

"I don't mind working late because I have no life to get back to" I shrug.

"Oh…uh…" Santana says awkwardly.

"Don't worry, I don't want to talk about my feelings or anything" I say laughing. I can't help it sometimes but say how I feel. I do understand though that Santana isn't that sort of person.

"Look, Brittany. We do talk more nowadays and I do see you as slightly more than my employee because you do work alongside me as opposed to for me but I'm just not someone that opens up to people or is comfortable with others opening up" she admits.

"I know that and I'm not going to pour my heart out to you about how miserable my life is right now. Sometimes it just slips out" I reply.

"Ok" she nods. We sit in silence, an awkward silence, for a moment. "Do you know what, this is a long plane ride home and I don't want to spend it in silence so if you'd like to talk then I'm here. Don't expect me to open up about myself though" she says.

"You really don't have to do that. We can talk about something else to fill the silence" I state. "Let's talk about work, you love work" I add.

"Honestly…I've had enough work talk this weekend" she admits which surprises me. Santana loves work. She lives and breathes work. "I spent the whole of last night talking about fashion, my designs, my future plans, my whole business and I think I need to take a break. I love what I do but I don't think I've grovelled so hard in my life before and do you know something, I don't think it's even worth it" she shrugs.

"Even if you're not invited to the fashion show, you can hold your own because your designs speak for themselves. They are amazing" I tell her.

"This talk is becoming too much about how I feel so let's change that" she states. "How's the dating life at the moment?" she asks me.

"Non-existent" I shrug. "I'm going to die alone" I chuckle. I don't find it funny but it's one of those times you either laugh or cry and right now I'm not about to cry in front of my boss or a full plane of passengers.

"That's not going to happen" Santana assures me.

"It will" I state. "I have a lot of issues so no one is going to want to be with me" I add.

"You are so confident at work so why are you like this outside of work so to speak. Why are you putting yourself down like this?" she asks me.

"Because the longer things go on the more depressed, I get about my personal life. It was funny in the beginning and I could joke about it but now time has gone on and I'm still single" I state. "There must be something wrong with me because I've been on dates but they never lead to anything."

"I don't think there's something wrong with you. You just know what you like and what you don't like so the dates haven't worked out" Santana shrugs.

"I haven't had a relationship in so long either" I say.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much because relationships suck so maybe you just need to look for someone to have fun with not a relationship" Santana points out. "Just get out there and meet people. Have some fun and later on down the line you can have a relationship. You're still young" she tells me.

"That is true but on the other hand, who wants fun these days. Mostly everyone I meet wants to either take things slow to eventually get together or are looking for a relationship right now" I reply.

"You're almost 24, right?" she asks and I nod. "Ok well come on, there must be other 24-year olds out there that aren't looking to settle down right now and are open to being young and having fun" she points out.

"There was actually one date that Quinn set me up on and the girl did seem like she just wanted a cool time and wasn't expecting anything serious" I say.

"There you go then. Give her a call and get some drinks or something sometime" Santana suggests.

"The problem is, I wasn't really attracted to her" I sigh.

"That probably would make it a little hard having sex with her" Santana nods.

"She was a great person and she might be cool to hang out with but yeah, I don't think I could sleep with her because I see her as being more of a friend" I say.

"Just don't give up though Brittany because things will work out eventually. I've learned that through business" she tells me.

"It's hard not to though when things really aren't working out like you wanted them too" I sigh.

"I know that. Believe me I do, but you have to stay positive. Who cares if you aren't in a relationship right now because plenty of people aren't? I'm not" she tells me with a shrug.

"Yes, but you've had some sort of fling recently. All I've had is some lousy dates and some less than interesting nights in bed" I state.

"Maybe it is you then. Maybe you're terrible in bed" she says smirking at me.

"Yeah, maybe" I shrug.

"Brittany, I'm joking" she laughs. "I very much doubt it's your issue or the dates issues. I think you just haven't found the right person yet to have fun with or a relationship with" she adds.

"Maybe I'm looking too hard. I always liked the expression, 'the best things happen when you least expect them to' so maybe if I stop looking, the solution will present itself" I shrug.

"Maybe" Santana nods.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We finally finished the presentation a few nights ago so things are all back to normal now at SL Designs. I'm busy working on my own things while Santana is working on yet another new design. She has so many amazing designs out there that I don't know where she gets all her inspiration from. When I first started working for her, she had the one main children's clothing line and now her brand is bigger than ever. She has all these cute designs for children and is now branching into adult fashion which is just as cool as everything she has done so far. Saying that though, I know nothing about fashion so maybe it is all horrible. I really doubt that but who knows.

I'm just sitting working at my desk, going through last month's expenses when Santana walks over to me. I'm a little surprised she is standing in front of me right now.

"Do you need me for something?" I ask curiously. I'm not really sure why she is here right now because I thought she was busy all afternoon in her office.

"If you're free next weekend then I need you to come with me on another business trip" she tells me.

"Yeah, I'm free" I smile. I had fun the other week so I would love to go again.

"Good, book yourself a flight then to New York with me. My assistant has the details so speak to her and tell her to add you onto my flight information" she replies.

"Wait…why aren't you taking your assistant with you?" I ask confused. That is usually the person that goes with her and now I think about it, she would probably go with her to this one. She only didn't go to the last trip because of childcare issues.

"Do you want to come with me or not Pierce?" Santana asks me unamused.

"Yes please" I nod.

"Ok, good. Talk to my assistant like I said then and she'll sort everything" she tells me.

"Cool" I smile.

"Also, we'll be going to a film premiere on the Saturday night so pick any dress you want from downstairs to wear to it" she states. She's slowly expanding the company to adult fashion as well so there's some nice pieces already manufactured downstairs in production.

"Oh, a little bit of self-advertising" I smile.

"You know it" she nods. "Anyway, I'll get back to work now" she says before promptly leaving and heading back to her office. The more I think about the weekend, the more I'm wondering if it really is a business thing. We're going to a film premiere so apart from wearing a couple of the designs she has, how exactly are we doing business? I think it's more a social event where she has been invited to attend the premiere and needed someone to tag along with her. If I am right then I'm quite interested to see why she asked me and not someone else like her best friend.

"Hello! Earth to my boss!" Jack says loudly, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was miles away" I say shaking my head.

"Everything ok?" he asks me concerned.

"Yeah. Absolutely" I smile. "So, what's up?" I ask.

"I'm just concerned about the finances last week so do I speak to you about it or go to Ms Lopez?" he asks me.

"Talk to me" I reply.

"Well, the business trip you went on at the beginning of the month doesn't seem to add up. I might have misheard you but I thought you told me you ended up having to share a room. According to the hotel bill, we seem to owe money for two rooms" he points out.

"We did share a room" I sigh. "I knew we booked two rooms because that's what it said on the accounts but when we turned up, apparently we only had been assigned one so I doubted what I saw" I shake my head. I'm pissed off right now because the company does not owe the hotel for two rooms when they barely gave us one.

"Will I call and see what they say or is that Ms Lopez's assistant's job since we just prepare the accounts and finances and don't handle complaints and things like that?" he asks me.

"It's a financial issue so rightly our department should handle it" I state. "I'll call though and see what they want to do to fix this because I was in the situation first hand."

"Ok" Jack shrugs.

"Thank you for telling me Jack" I say before making my way to Santana's office. As soon as I get there I knock on the door.

"I'm busy, who is it?" Santana says through the door.

"It's Brittany" I reply.

"Make it quick then" she tells me so I walk inside.

"You are never staying in that hotel again that we were in last weekend" I tell her.

"Um…ok" she looks at me confused.

"Jack was looking at the finances last week and the invoice says two rooms. We shared one room so they've charged us for an extra room" I state annoyed. The company is paying for it so I guess I shouldn't be that pissed since it's not coming out of my pocket but it's the principle. It's also the fact that this was a very expensive hotel we booked into so the extra room is quite a bit of money.

"Does it affect the finances significantly?" Santana asks me.

"Not too much but it's the principle Santana. They think they can charge two rooms to SL Designs and get away with it. That's not appropriate and its money being thrown away that you could put elsewhere in the business" I point out.

"I'll call them myself right now then. Get me their number" Santana states.

"It's fine, I'll call" I state. I walk over to Santana's side of the desk, push her gently to the side in her chair and then start dialling the number on the phone on the desk.

"You could have said excuse me but ok" she says waving her arms at me.

"Shush, I'm on the phone" I say frowning at her as I listen to the annoying tone on the phone. Obviously, no one is in a hurry to pick up and answer.

"You might as well take my seat since you're at my desk and on my phone" she tells me as she stands up.

"Thanks" I whisper while taking the chair.

"I was being sarcastic but whatever" she shakes her head at me.

"Again, I'm on the…yes hello" I state. "Hello? Hello…fuck it's a recorded message" I say aloud while rolling my eyes. "Yes, I will press 2" I say before aggressively pressing two on the phone.

"Wow, just wow" Santana says while laughing. I have no idea why she is laughing right now.

"Customer services please…no I don't want to hold…can I speak to the manager please…what part of no I can't hold don't you understand…no I won't lower my tone" I say getting annoyed.

"Brittany, calm down" Santana whispers to me.

"What seems to be the problem? I think what you mean is what don't I have a problem with because I've got many" I say as a woman from customer services appears on the phone. "I'm Brittany Pierce and I'm the head of the account and finance department for SL Designs and the invoice you have sent us is completely incorrect. It states we had a reservation for two rooms which was correct but when we got to the hotel, we were only given one room. I know that for a fact as I was a guest with Ms Lopez herself."

"Ok, if you give me a second while I pull up a copy of the invoice" the woman on the phone tells me.

"Ok" I sigh. I wait for a few minutes before she comes back on the line.

"I have the invoice here Ms Pierce and it does seem like you have been charged for two rooms but according to the check in details you were indeed only provided the one room" the woman replies.

"Tell me something I don't know" I sigh. "This kind of mistake isn't appropriate to a company of this size. I don't care what kind of mix up was made, I want to know that you'll put this right. Ms Lopez enjoyed her stay in the hotel and she was willing to put a lot of business your way in the future for whenever she was to stay in the area. However, I have assured her that she shouldn't stay with you again if you're going to provide these kinds of unacceptable situations. Not only have you charged us more but you also messed up our booking in the beginning. I don't want SL Designs associated with a company that does that."

"I cannot apologise enough for the mistakes and we will refund you the full price of the room" the woman tells me.

"Thank you" I say. "I want to point out that this isn't just about a room, this is about the service Ms Lopez received. I really don't think it is appropriate for us to turn up and you to tell us we have only one room booked and then make us share a double room. It's highly inappropriate" I add.

"I can assure you it will not happen again and I am sending you an updated invoice as we speak" the woman tells me.

"That's good, thank you" I say.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" the woman asks.

"No, that is all thank you" I state. "I shall not be doing business with you again, goodbye" I say before hanging up the phone.

"Wow" Santana says while smirking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You really laid into the person on the phone" she tells me. "I'm not sure if I find that kinda cute or if I kinda feel bad for the lady on the other end of the line."

"It wasn't just about charging you for something you didn't have. It was more about the emotions I had to let out about how I feel about that place. The incorrect invoice gave me more ammunition to call and complain" I state. Santana is a nice person and I have mentioned I had a slight crush on her but I still felt incredibly uncomfortable sharing a bed with her. Not only because of personal issues but from a professional standpoint to. I just think it was highly inappropriate for the hotel to not give us another room or do something because I was sharing a bed with my boss. Would they had done that if I was with a man?

"Apart from the room mix up, I thought the hotel was ok" Santana shrugs.

"That's fine but I still felt weird having to share a bed with my boss. It's nothing to do with you, it's me and my own issues" I tell her.

"If I made you uncomfortable Brittany then you should have said something" Santana tells me seriously.

"No, I said it wasn't you" I state. The only reason I went through with it is because I like Santana but had I been on a business trip with someone else then I would have walked out of the hotel and went somewhere else.

"Ok" she nods.

"The main thing is I got to vent to them and you're getting a refund so it's all good now" I shrug. "Anyway, I should get back to work now" I say before leaving.

* * *

Santana's POV

I took a little inspiration from Brittany and I decided to look for a new place. I had been thinking about it for a while but when Brittany moved into her new apartment, it made me realise that I do want to move so I put my plan into motion. I found a great house really quickly because Quinn is the best realtor that I know and she managed to pull a few strings for me. Today is the day that I'm finally moving so I've got my friends and family all here to help me. My brother thinks I'm being tight with money by not hiring a moving firm but I just don't see the sense when I have people that can help me for free.

"Hey" James, Quinn's boyfriend, says cheerfully as he walks in carrying empty boxes.

"Hey, how are you?" I smile.

"I'm good, you?" he replies as he sits the boxes down on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm ok" I nod.

"The empty boxes are for you. Quinn thought you might need them" James shrugs. I've got to laugh because my best friend knows me so well. I'm supposed to be moving today but just like Quinn predicted I'm not even fully packed up yet. I'm so organised at work but at home, not so much.

"I do need them so thank you" I say gratefully. "Speaking of Quinn, where is my best friend?" I ask.

"She'll be here shortly. She thought if would be better if we both took our cars and that way; we would get more things moved at the one time" he replies. Two cars are better than one so it makes sense.

"Cool" I nod. We all get started on moving my things into cars and the removal truck my dad hired.

"Hey, it's me. I brought an extra body to help" Quinn says as she walks inside.

"Well I hope they're female because I'm off men remember" I joke. "And I hope they're hot…oh shit."

"Hi" Brittany smiles at me. "Do I live up to expectations?" she asks with a smirk.

"What are you doing here Pierce?" I ask.

"Helping you move. Isn't it obvious?" she replies laughing. "Quinn said you were moving and didn't hire a moving company and I had the day off and was bored so thought I could help" she adds.

"I thought it made perfect sense" my best friend tells me.

"I suppose an extra person will help" I shrug. "Just don't nosy around my stuff though, yeah?"

"I would never dream of it" Brittany smiles at me while grabbing a box.

"Good" I nod. The three of us start taking some more boxes outside.

"Today is not exactly the birthday I would have planned for myself but what can you do when someone doesn't want to acknowledge their birthday" Quinn shrugs. I literally want to hit her right now. She knows I wanted an extremely lowkey birthday so I wanted to keep busy and not remind myself I'm turning another year older.

"Wait a minute…today is the big 4-0?" Brittany asks with a smirk.

"Yes, today is my birthday and no I am not turning 40" I sigh. "I've told you before how old I am" I add.

"I know you're 26, I'm just teasing" she smiles at me.

"Good. Now let's keep going because we have a lot to move and I want it all done by the end of today. Also, I'm not fully packed yet so we have a lot of work ahead of us" I state.

"I knew you hadn't finished packing" Quinn says while laughing at me.

"I know you knew but anyway, keep taking my boxes outside please" I tell her. She nods at me and then gets moving again.

"Honey, where did…uh hi there" my mom says, stopping talking when she sees Brittany. "I don't believe we've met" she adds.

"No, you haven't met mom. Brittany this is my mom and mom, this is Brittany Pi…"

"Brittany Pierce, it's nice to finally put a face to the name" my mom says while walking towards Brittany. "Honey, come and meet Brittany" she says while pulling on my dad's arm.

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Lopez" Brittany smiles at my parents as she shakes their hands.

"We were wondering when we would meet you. Santana doesn't mix work and friends but we knew we would eventually meet you because she talks about you a lot" my dad tells my employee.

"No, I don't" I say, looking down embarrassed.

"You are not the first people to say that actually" Brittany smiles at my parents.

"Uh…excuse me. Who else lied and said I talk about you all the time?" I ask.

"They didn't lie but it's not important who else said it because they're in your past now" Brittany states.

"Whatever" I wave it off. "Can we all please help me move house now" I state annoyed. Everyone is talking a little bit too much now so I want things to get moving.

XXX

After I finished packing everything up, Quinn helped me load the last few boxes into my car and we met everyone at my new house. I ordered pizza for everyone and we took a short break before all my happy helpers started to help me unpack. Once it was starting to get late, I sent everyone home and said I'd finish unpacking myself either tonight or tomorrow. Everyone gratefully went home because I think they had enough of me bossing them around except for Brittany. She was having none of it so decided to stay and continue to help me. It was free help I was getting so I wasn't going to stop her.

"Wow, a pool" Brittany says surprised as we walk outside to get some air. Moving really works up a sweat so we needed a moment and some fresh air.

"I've always loved the idea of a pool but I wasn't necessarily looking for one but when I saw this house, I just knew I had to have it" I shrug.

"It really is a lovely place you have here and once we finish unpacking properly it'll look even better because it will have your own personal touch on it" Brittany says.

"Hey, let's forget about the unpacking. I can do that another time" I state.

"Oh…uh, ok" Brittany nods sadly. "I'll see you at work tomorrow then, I guess" she shrugs.

"No, I didn't mean for you to leave. I meant let's forget about unpacking and do something else" I reply.

"Are you asking me to hang out with you?" she smirks at me.

"I thought we could test out my pool. I'm so warm from all that physical work today so I want to cool down" I say. I know I'm not exactly answering her question but I don't care.

"Ok" she shrugs.

"I'll get us some drinks from the kitchen and you make yourself comfortable" I tell her. I then head inside and throw my bikini on and get us some drinks before joining Brittany outside again. When I walk over to her, she is sitting at the side of the pool with her feet dipped into the water.

"Really? Shorts?" I ask laughing. "You're getting into the pool in your shorts?"

"Yeah" she nods. "I wasn't going to go under water so my bra is fine because it won't get wet but I don't have a bathing suit with me so I'll need to go in in my shorts otherwise you'll see my butt through the wet material" she shrugs.

"I'll lend you a bikini" I smile.

"Honestly I'm fine" she shakes her head.

"I wash them obviously" I laugh.

"Really I'm fine. I'll just go in like this so I don't need to borrow anything" she assures me.

"Ok, fine" I say letting it go. If she would rather wear shorts than a bikini then it's up to her. Once she slides into the pool, I slowly slide in next to her and bring our drinks closer to us.

"Cheers to your new place" Brittany says while picking up her glass and holding it in the air.

"Yeah, cheers to me" I laugh while clinking my glass with Brittany's.

"Your family seem great. They were all really nice to me" Brittany tells me.

"My family are the best" I smile. "They're nothing like me, of course" I say laughing.

"You're a lot nicer than you give yourself credit for" she shrugs at me.

"No, my family are really great and my parents brought me up so well. They didn't bring me up to be the kind of mean bitch I can be. I adapted that way all on my own" I point out. "Underneath it all, I can be just as nice as them because you've seen Quinn. There is no way she would be my best friend if I didn't have a couple of nice bones in me" I shrug.

"I totally get it" she smiles. "You have to be that kind of person in business to be successful. I like to think I can be a little hard sometimes when I'm really working on something I'm passionate about" she adds. We fall into a silence for a moment as we sip our wine.

"So, tell me, did Quinn make you come today or did you want to come and help?" I ask curiously as I turn towards Brittany.

"When she told me what you were all doing, I wanted to help" she shrugs.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"There were many reasons actually. One - I was bored so wanted to hang out, two – I wanted to do something to keep my mind occupied or I'd just sit around lonely constantly overthinking all of my thoughts and three – I like you Santana. I know you're my boss but I feel weird when we don't see each other so I wanted to see you today. I mean don't read too much into it because it's not like I…"

"Shush" I say as I lean in and kiss Brittany. She starts to kiss me back for a moment before momentarily pulling away to place her wine glass down. I place mine down too and before I get a chance to reach out and kiss her, she pulls me towards her and places her hands on my cheek and kisses me. As we continue kissing, I feel her tongue gently enter my mouth which just makes me pull her even closer to me as I grip her waist.

"Wait, what are we doing?" she asks pulling away.

"Having fun" I shrug.

"I don't think we should" she sighs.

"We're both young and I don't want a proper relationship and you should just relax and have fun. I'll have fun with you" I tell her with a smirk. I told her before that there was no point rushing a relationship right now so she should just have fun while she's young.

"That's not funny" she shakes her head at me.

"I'm serious actually" I tell her honestly. "I'm not ready to get serious with anyone anytime soon and you want some fun. Plus, we're both hot and not that I've thought about it before but I don't see why we wouldn't find each other attractive so the sex would be amazing" I shrug.

"It's still a silly idea" she shakes her head again.

"But it's not really though, is it" I smirk while pulling her towards me and placing my hand on her neck so I can lean in and kiss her.

"We're not doing this" she says, pulling away from me.

"It's just sex Brittany, god" I sigh.

"There's things you don't know about me" she points out.

"I don't need to know about you if we're just having fun and nothing serious" I shrug.

"I mean before we have sex, there's things you don't know about me" she states.

"Oh my god, you're a virgin. Fuck" I state.

"No. I am not but I'm glad you would be so understanding if I was" she says rolling her eyes at me.

"This was just about sex so if you were a virgin then it wasn't going to work, was it?" I say. "Look, I have no problem with people who choose to wait so I wasn't judging. My point is that I'm not looking for anything serious so all it would be was sex. I opened up so much to Greg and he threw it back in my face. Now I don't care about him anymore but I do care about me and I'm not ready to open up to anyone yet so this was just about fun" I admit.

"Ok, fair enough" she nods. "I'm definitely not a virgin because I've got a couple of exes; I'm just unlucky in love these days hence the reason I'm not really with anyone. What you're suggesting can't happen though" she points out.

"I don't get it. We both don't want a relationship so why can't we just fool around a little to keep ourselves occupied?" I ask.

"If you fire me because of this then I'll get legal action" she says worriedly.

"Relax your job is safe. I'm not going to fire you just because you won't sleep with me. I'm really not that desperate for a hook-up" I say rolling my eyes at her.

"I'm going to go" she states while pulling herself up from the water and jumping out. She grabs her things and hurriedly leaves. Honestly, I'm so confused. We've kissed a couple of times now so what's the big deal and what exactly would I need to know if this was just fun?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Last night is still playing on my mind a little bit so I want to talk to Brittany today to see what's going on. Usually I wouldn't really be bothered by this because if someone isn't into you then they're not, it's not a big deal. The way Brittany ran off though was weird to me because all we were doing was kissing. Also why did she kiss me back if she didn't want us to do anything?

"Morning" I say walking towards Brittany's desk.

"Morning" Brittany says coldly.

"I think we need to talk about last night because things weren't left well" I state. "Shall we head to my office for privacy?" I suggest.

"I don't want to talk about last night" she shakes her head at me.

"These things wouldn't normally bother me but because we work together then I don't want things to get uncomfortable between us. I think we should have a quick chat to clear the air" I shrug.

"Fine" Brittany sighs. She then follows me to my office and I close the door.

"Take a seat" I say while gesturing to the chair in front of her.

"No thank you, I'll stand" she replies.

"I'm sorry for suggesting what I did because clearly you're offended. To be honest though you've kissed me before so I don't think I was totally in the wrong to suggest we hooked up" I say.

"We just can't do it" she tells me.

"Ok, fine" I nod. "You're my best employee Brittany so whatever happens outside of work doesn't reflect inside of work. You can stay mad at me if you want but you've always got a job here" I tell her.

"I'm not mad as such. I just feel weird about last night because you're right I did kiss you back but at the same time, it can't happen" she tells me.

"I really won't lose sleep over this so I don't know why you're so bothered by it. You said no and that's fine, let's leave it there."

"Ok" she replies.

"Ok" I smile. "Now, before I get started on work. Are you ok still accompanying me next week on my next business trip?" I ask.

"I am" she nods.

"I will double check the reservation the day before to make sure it's all appropriate and we have a room each" I say.

"That's fine" she nods again.

"Anyway, I will head back to work now and anything else you need to know about the trip will be with my assistant. I've got meetings all day today so I'd be grateful if you could handle things here today because I don't want to be disturbed" I say.

"No problem, boss" she tells me.

"I'll see you at the end of the day then" I say before heading back to my office. I'm not hugely satisfied that everything is ok between us but I think the air is cleared somewhat. Brittany does still seem a little off with me but she might just be embarrassed or something because she did kiss me back so clearly a part of her wanted something to happen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany and I have just gotten back to the hotel from the film premiere we were at tonight. We had a good flight here and were well rested so we were looking forward to a fun night out. The premiere kinda let us down though tonight because it wasn't as good as we were hoping so I'm a bit worried it's been a wasted journey coming here. We're currently just getting comfortable in Brittany's hotel room. We have got our own hotel rooms this time but the party after the film was really lame tonight so we went back to the hotel early. Brittany asked me into her room for a drink and I thought, why the hell not. We might as well liven up the night ourselves. We didn't come all this way to sit alone in a hotel.

"There's not a lot of alcohol here but I think I have enough to make you a cocktail" Brittany tells me.

"Sounds good" I smile.

"I'll have it ready in two minutes" she tells me. I then sit down on the bed and flip through a couple of leaflets in the drawer as I wait. "Here we are" she says as she joins me on the bed and hands me a cocktail.

"Thank you" I say while taking the drink.

"Tonight, was a bit of a let-down wasn't it?" Brittany sighs.

"It was" I nod.

"I'm still not sure why I'm here though because we haven't promoted your brand at all. Was this trip really just about a movie premiere or do we have business to do tomorrow?" she asks me curiously.

"What's up with the air conditioning in this place?" I ask as I begin fanning myself. It is so warm in here for some reason.

"Avoiding the question. Clearly this is all tonight was" she smirks at me. Ok fine, I was invited to this premiere tonight and I didn't want to go alone so I asked Brittany. There really isn't much in the way of business tonight.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to go alone" I admit.

"It's cool because I like it when we hang out" she smiles at me. "You are right though; it is warm in here" she nods.

"I feel like there is actual droplets of sweat running down me, I am that warm" I state.

"Yeah" Brittany nods, looking at me. I turn my head away because eye contact isn't something I'm that into but I notice out of the corner of my eye that Brittany keeps looking at me. I say looking at me but I think she's more looking below eye level, maybe even below chin level.

"What?" I ask, looking at her once again.

"Uh…nothing" she says while turning her head away.

"I'm not desperate and I really don't care if you aren't into me, but are you?" I ask bluntly.

"Uh…what?" Brittany laughs nervously.

"Are you into me?" I ask.

"You're my boss Santana" she tells me.

"That's not what I asked" I point out. "And come on, we've not got the normal boss-employee relationship. I mean we've already kissed" I add. We were drunk but we still did it.

"I know" she nods.

"I'm attracted to you but like I say, if you're not into me then it's cool" I shrug.

"I am attracted to you" she sighs. "We just can't do anything about it though" she adds. I've heard all of this before many times.

"What did you mean when you said there's things I don't know about you?" I ask curiously.

"I don't care if people knock me back because it happens but because we work together then things could get really weird if you suddenly didn't like me anymore after what I need to tell you" she replies.

"I don't get it" I say confused.

"If you were any old person then I wouldn't care but I don't think I can work with you if you rejected me because of something and I don't think you'd want to work with me either knowing about me" she tells me.

"What the hell are you talking about Brittany?" I ask. I have no clue what's going on right now.

"There's a reason for why I was uncomfortable with us sharing a bed, and making the pillow wall and pulling away from you last weekend in the pool. All of those things add up and it's because I didn't want you to find out about a medical condition I have. I would need to tell you eventually I guess but there never seemed to be a right place or time" Brittany sighs.

"Medical condition? Is it serious?" I ask concerned.

"Certainly not life threatening but it's something rare and would make a big difference to who I sleep with" she says. "It's not contagious before you get worried" she adds.

"Just tell me what it is Brittany" I say. I can be mean but I'm not about to be right now when it's something this personal.

"Ok" she says while taking a deep breath to work up the courage to tell me. "I won't bore you with medical jargon but basically I have male genitalia which clearly I shouldn't" she states.

"Oh…uh…ok" I say and there's a short silence filling the air around us. "Wait, that's it?" I ask confused as she doesn't continue.

"Like I say it's not life threatening and doesn't exactly affect my quality of life. I've just been born with the wrong part I guess" she shrugs.

"So, we can't fool around because of that?" I ask for clarification.

"Exactly. I don't think I could handle you seeing it and getting repulsed by me and then us having to work together" she states.

"Brittany, I'm ok with that" I say honestly. I'm not into people by what they have in their pants. I'm into all different things and there's so much more to a person than that.

"You are?" she asks shocked.

"Of course, I am. Everyone is different for a reason and I dare say I won't look exactly like all the girls you've slept with before" I tell her.

"I guess I can do this then" she says before leaning in to kiss me.

"You definitely can" I smirk before leaning back in to kiss her. "I'm not like in love with you or anything though" I point out as I pull away. Brittany's cool but I don't want a relationship with anyone.

"I know" Brittany laughs. "This is purely sex" she smiles.

"Exactly" I nod while leaning in to kiss her.


	6. Fun!

Chapter 6: Fun!

Brittany's POV

As soon as Santana said she was ok with everything and I kissed her, everything went so fast. One minute we were making out and then the next, we're on the bed in nothing but our underwear and bras. As much as this is just sex, I still want to treasure every minute of it because it's Santana Lopez. I am about to have sex with Santana Lopez. I must be the luckiest person in the world right now because Santana has to be the sexiest girl I've ever been in bed with. Also, what's even better is that this doesn't mean anything to either of us so we can both just have fun and not care about a thing.

"You ok?" Santana frowns at me as she pulls away from kissing my neck. "You've been silent for like a few minutes now and that's weird to me. I'm not some sort of service that just pleases you. This is a two-way street so you better not just be lying there waiting on me…"

"Relax" I smile while leaning up to kiss her. "I was just lost in my thoughts for a second thinking about tonight but I damn sure will make you feel just as good as me tonight" I add.

"Good" she nods.

"Now let's get this show on the road" I smirk as I pull her back down on me and kiss her. After kissing for a few moments, I sit up making Santana sit up to. "I really don't think you need this anymore" I say while unclasping her bra at the back and gently removing it before tossing it to the floor.

"I could say the same to you" she smirks as she reaches forwards and unclasps mine before discarding it to the pile on the floor with the rest of our clothes.

"You have really wonderful breasts Santana" I say as I flip us over so I'm hovering above her now. "Like seriously, I can't stop looking at them. They're amazing" I admit.

"I should hope so; I paid a lot of money for them" she shrugs at me.

"Oh, so you had surgery?" I ask surprised. I always automatically assume Santana is this confident person that loves who she is but maybe there are a few insecurities in her.

"Yeah and if you looked like me back then, you would too" she tells me. "I was as flat as a pancake" she jokes.

"I'm sure you still looked sexy" I smile.

"Are you really trying to talk about the past right now when you have me lying here like this?" she questions with a smirk.

"Sorry, I'm just getting distracted easily because you're so beautiful. I don't know if we're going to make it to the sex part because I honestly can't stop looking at you" I say embarrassed. It's so true though. If I wanted to look like someone, I think it would definitely be Santana.

"Oh, we'll make it" she states confidently. "There is no way we're leaving this hotel this weekend until you've made me cum at least 5 times."

"Ok" I laugh.

"Less talking now" she states while pulling me towards her. I lean down and kiss her before leaving a trail of kisses down her body. She buries her fingers in my hair as I get closer to her panty line. I avoid that area and move to kissing the inside of her legs while gently caressing her breasts. "Please" she moans out as she starts getting worked up.

"Ok" I say while standing up to shimmy out of my boxers before getting back on the bed. She lifts her butt off the bed slightly and I gently grip Santana's panties and pull them down her legs. I stare at her center for a second, looking at it as it glistens with moisture. Clearly she is just as aroused as I am. "You have a cute…"

"I don't feel anything inside me" she tells me as she interrupts me. I quickly get into position between her legs and spread them apart before leaning down. I begin kissing the inside of her thighs before making my way up towards her center. I slowly lick her folds before plunging my tongue inside. "Shit!" she moans out in surprise. The sound of her voice and how sexy it was instantly gets me harder.

"You taste amazing" I smile at her before going back in.

"Fuck Brittany" she moans while bucking her hips up towards me while tangling her fingers in my hair. "Get inside me" she says hurriedly after a few moments.

"I am" I state.

"Now!" she says while putting her hands on my cheeks as she pulls me towards her. She kisses me passionately while pulling me down on top of her. "Get inside me" she tells me while reaching between us and palming at my member.

"Ok" I say before reaching over and grabbing a condom. I sit up slightly to roll it on before leaning back down and guiding myself into her core slowly. I start off really slowly before picking up the pace and moving my hips harder as I thrust in and out of her.

"Fuck, that feels so good" she moans as she grips the sheets and bucks her hips up towards me in rhythm with my thrusts.

"You're so tight" I point out.

"I had no idea you would be this big" she tells me through a moan. I wouldn't say I am big, I'm average but for a woman I guess I might be bigger than she imagined.

"Thanks" I say smugly. I then reach down and kiss her as I continue to thrust in and out.

"I'm going to cum" she says moaning louder this time.

"Me too" I moan as I feel myself almost coming undone. It takes a second before we're coming together, Santana tight around me as I fill up the condom.

"Shit, that was good" Santana says breathlessly as she rides out the last of her orgasm.

"You are so sexy" I say as I fall to the bed beside her.

"For our first time together, that wasn't too bad" she shrugs at me as she regains her breath.

"Did I just get a compliment from Santana Lopez?" I ask with a smirk. Amazing would be a better compliment but I can take 'not bad'.

"Don't be arrogant" she says rolling her eyes at me.

"You weren't just going through the motions, were you?" I ask curiously. "You did actually orgasm right?" I ask embarrassed.

"Did it look like I didn't?" she laughs.

"I'm being serious" I state.

"I know and so am I" she tells me. "Are you one of those people who are insecure in bed?" she asks me.

"Not once I know the person but this is different for me Santana. This is our first time together and I'm not your average girl so I…"

"I orgasmed. Let's leave it there and take of it what you will" she shrugs at me. I know she's not a feelings person and whatever but my situation is different so the first time is always a nervous time for me. Once I'm in relationships then I'm absolutely fine because I know they like it but this isn't a relationship; it's fun so I want to make sure it is indeed fun.

"Ok" I smile.

"I probably should be getting myself back to my own hotel room now because it's getting late now and we have an early flight tomorrow" she says while looking at me.

"Is this how this goes?" I tease. "We have sex and then you just run out?"

"I'm not running out. I'm being practical" she shrugs. "It's late like I say and I need sleep before the early flight in the morning. Plus, if I stay here, I won't want to sleep, will I?" she reasons.

"Will you want rounds 2 and 3 and 4?" I smirk.

"Most probably" she shrugs again. "You need sleep as well because we have a big day on Monday" she adds.

"That is true" I nod. I think we both can agree tonight went ok and I can see us continuing the fun but at the end of the day, Santana is my boss. If we have a big day on Monday and she needs me well rested tomorrow then I get it.

"Me leaving isn't a reflection on what's just happened" she says honestly. I hate that I got insecure for a second but I had to make sure it wasn't going to end up weird for us.

"I know and I believe you. I had to ask so things weren't going to get weird because I don't want us to continue this and you're doing it so you don't make me feel bad. If you didn't like it then it was best to forget about it all" I shrug.

"We're not forgetting about it so take that in whichever way you want" she replies.

"I take that as you want to do it again therefore you don't mind my situation" I smile.

"There you go then" she smiles back. "Anyway, bed time for me it is" she states while reaching over to get dressed. Personally, I think she looks better minus the clothes but I don't suppose she can walk along the corridor to her room naked. That might just get us thrown out of here.

"I should get myself ready for bed" I say while kicking the covers off and making my way to the bathroom. I need to freshen up and brush my teeth. "Hey, when are we leaving the hotel in the morning?" I ask as I poke my head around the bathroom door.

"Uh…what?" Santana asks distractedly.

"Are you staring at me?" I ask my boss.

"Uh…sorry" she says while looking away from me.

"Creep" I smirk.

"If you don't want me to look then stop walking around naked. Why aren't you getting dressed?" she replies.

"Because I'm going to bed in 10 minutes so I don't see the point" I shrug.

"Do you sleep naked?" she asks surprised.

"On an occasion I do" I state.

"Fuck, I need to go" she says before walking towards me and kissing me. "I'm going to end up back in that bed of yours if you're naked" she mumbles aloud as she leaves my hotel room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The weekend with Santana at the movie premiere was fun but sadly it had to end at some point and we had to get back to work. I usually hate Monday mornings when I've had a weekend off but I'm actually feeling good about it today. Don't get me wrong, I would love another day off but I'm coping better on this Monday than I usually do. I'm guessing my good mood is all down to the weekend I've just had because like I say, it was really fun. It also made me realise that I don't need to pressure myself to get into another relationship so soon because I am young so I should have some fun.

"Morning boss" Jack smiles at me as he walks over to his desk.

"Don't let Ms Lopez hear you say that" I say with a laugh. I am kinda Jack's boss but Santana is the official boss of everyone around here.

"How did the weekend go?" he asks me curiously as he gets his computer fired up.

"Yeah it was ok" I shrug. Obviously, it was better than ok but he doesn't need to know that so I'm trying to play it cool.

"Is Ms Lopez as mean outside of work as she is in work?" he asks me.

"We were working this weekend so it's hard to say because I don't really know her outside of work" I reply. It is another lie but I don't think Santana will want everyone to know that we have hung out before outside of work.

"Brittany, can you come to my office ASAP?" Santana asks me as she approaches my desk.

"Yes, Ms Lopez" I nod. Santana nods back and then walks off.

"Is someone in trouble?" Jack asks me teasingly.

"I don't know" I shrug. "I hope not because I was wanting to leave early tonight so I don't want to be in her bad books otherwise I won't get an early finish" I add. I then quickly make my way to Santana's office and go inside.

"Close the door" Santana tells me.

"Ok" I say while turning around and closing the door. Just as I've heard it click shut, Santana walks over to me and pushes me against it before kissing me. "I see you really needed me in your office" I smirk at her.

"That's right" she smiles at me. "As soon as I woke up this morning, all I thought about was getting you to my office and having sex with you" she adds.

"Oh really?" I ask smugly. I like that we're both super into each other.

"Yeah" she replies before kissing me. She then briskly walks over to her window. "Get a condom" she tells me while closing the blinds hurriedly.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"Don't you have one?" she asks me with a frown.

"Oh yes I do. I bring them to work with me every day and I keep them in my pocket" I say sarcastically.

"Why don't you have one?" she asks.

"Santana, I go into work expecting our sales targets to be met, our expenses to have decreased significantly and there are no outstanding invoices. I don't go into work expecting to have sex so I don't carry them around in my back pocket" I tell her. I might have the odd couple in my purse for situations that don't allow me to go home but I most certainly don't carry them on my person like gum.

"I am on birth control but I really don't feel comfortable not using a condom yet. I'm not saying your not clean but I don't know who you last slept with" she states. I totally get it so I'm ok with it.

"I could go to the nearest store and get some but by that time the novelty will have worn off and you'll be at your meeting" I state.

"Exactly" Santana sighs. "Look, let's just forget about it just now and just come to my place when we finish work tonight. I think by that time; we'll be in the need of some fun to cheer us up after my weekly meeting with my managers" she adds.

"Will I stop by and get us dinner on the way to your place?" I wonder. I know it's just sex and we're not like dating but no doubt we'll need some food tonight to give us some extra energy.

"Well I'm most certainly not cooking for the two of us" she tells me.

"I guess that means yes" I laugh. I love how she can never give me a proper concise answer to what I ask.

XXX

After our busy day at work, Santana and I headed to her place. Since I drove to work this morning then I followed her back to her place in my car instead of us driving together. Like promised, I picked up some food on the way and that let Santana get home first and get organised. Santana has now just let me inside and we're making our way to the kitchen. I set the food down on the counter and Santana gets some plates and cutlery out.

"Food first and sex later" she tells me as she takes the containers out of the bag.

"What will happen if I stuff myself with too much food tonight that I can't move never mind have sex?" I challenge.

"I'll decrease your wages next month" she shrugs.

"No, you won't" I chuckle. I don't believe she would actually do that.

"Yeah, I won't" she smirks. "You will want to have sex with me tonight though" she adds.

"I don't like admitting it but you are good in bed" I say seriously.

"I know what you mean" she nods while plating up the food.

"Wait a second…" I smirk. "You know what I mean as in you agree you're good in bed or you know what I mean because you have experienced that feeling too because you think I'm good in bed."

"The latter" she mumbles as she hands me a plate.

"In all seriousness, am I good?" I ask. It is slightly intimidating being with Santana sometimes because she is so beautiful and she's good at anything she does. I would hate to be mediocre in bed and she just goes along with it because she's bored.

"You've been working for me for almost a year now. I think you know by now I don't do anything I don't want to do so if I'm having sex with you then it's because I like it" she shrugs.

"That actually means a lot more to me than you'll ever know" I say honestly. I do get a little insecure at times because it's been hard trusting people when we get close because of my situation so it means something when Santana thinks I am 'normal' in some way.

"Oh Brittany, come on. Don't" Santana sighs while shaking her head at me.

"What?" I chuckle. I gave her a compliment, what is wrong with that.

"Yes, I think you're good in bed but don't start getting emotional and having all those feelings crap" she states.

"I'm not getting emotional because I'm stronger than that. It'll take more than that to get me emotional. I just wanted to tell you though that I appreciate the way you've handled things because it's different for me. I am a girl but I'm not technically genetically female" I say.

"Don't try and label yourself or put yourself into a box. You're Brittany and that's why I like spending time with you. You're you and you don't need to conform to how everyone else does or thinks things" she replies. "Yes, you maybe are a little different but so am I at the end of the day. Apart from monozygotic twins, I don't know any two people who look alike" she shrugs.

"Who's got feelings now?" I smirk.

"We need to eat, the food is getting cold" she replies, obviously ignoring my statement like she does all the time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's another day at work and another busy day at that. I've got a lot on my plate this morning because one of my team has called in sick so the extra work falls on my shoulders since I'm the manager. I know Santana isn't going to be happy that I need to work as one of the employees and not do my regular managerial roles but it can't be helped. The accounts and finance team come first to me because that's where I started so any staffing issues or anything like that that I take on normally, Santana will have to take on.

I'm currently on my way to Santana's office to explain the situation and also talk to her about a few other things. I've got a few concerns about finances at the moment so I want to address those as well with my boss. I also kinda want to see her but I'm not about to admit that to her.

"Can I come in?" I ask with a gentle knock on the office door.

"Sure" Santana nods.

"So, we need to talk about a few things" I say as I sit on the desk in front of Santana.

"Shouldn't we close the door?" she asks with a smirk as she places her hand on my knee.

"This is about accounts" I smirk back. I love that she's super into us having fun but I generally did come here to talk work.

"Really?" she groans.

"Yes" I nod. "I'll come and find you when I finish work for the day though" I add.

"Fine" she nods back. "So, what would you like to talk about Pierce?" she asks.

"You are spending far too much money on the launch of a couple of your designs" I answer.

"Is that so?" she asks offended.

"I know you're not happy about what I'm saying but seriously, you don't need to put that much money into a massive spectacle that you're planning. You already have the customers so you could tone it down slightly" I point out.

"My customers deserve a big launch because they like it when we go big" she replies.

"I get that and it would be fine if it was just a one-time thing but you only just launched a new range last week and now, you're spending dollars and dollars on another big launch that doesn't need to be so big" I say. "It's too much money going out of the business at the one time so either hold off a week or tone it down."

"And if I don't?" she challenges.

"Then the accounts are fucked" I shrug. "It's your business so your decision but I'm telling you we need to do something to let the cash flow settle down a little before another extravagant launch" I state.

"Show me the finances" Santana says annoyed. I know she isn't happy with me but I'm telling her for the sake of the business. I don't want her throwing money away that doesn't need to be thrown away.

"Fine" I say while pulling up the spreadsheets on my tablet.

"Thank you" she says. I then show her some of the more recent figures and finances. I go though it all with her before leaving her to have a think about it. I then head back to my desk and continue working. I'm just working hard when someone approaches my desk.

"Hey" Quinn smiles while walking over to me.

"Hey. How are you?" I ask, surprised to see Quinn since she doesn't work here.

"I'm good. I've got the day off work so I was hoping to steal my best friend for an hour or so to go to lunch but apparently she is too busy" she replies.

"Can't you order some food to here and eat in her office together or something" I suggest. That way they could catch up but Santana can still work.

"I suppose we could do that. I might go back and ask her. I want to catch up with you first" she replies.

"There's not much happening with me" I shrug.

"Mal told me you didn't text her back the other night" she states.

"Mal who?" I ask confused.

"Brittany?" Quinn asks outraged. I just shrug at her because I don't know who she's talking about. "I set you two up on a date a few weeks ago and she was asking you out again and you didn't reply."

"Quinn, these dates aren't really for me. I think I just need to let nature take it's course and whoever I'm meant to be with will come to me" I shrug.

"Mallory is a nice girl, what was wrong with her?" Quinn asks me.

"I just wasn't feeling it, that's all" I shrug again.

"At least text her back and let her down gently or something" she states.

"I wouldn't know what to say to her. I thought us not speaking for a few weeks meant we both weren't feeling it" I reply. "Wait a minute…" I say in realisation. "Did you tell her I might have been interested? Is that why she is suddenly in contact again?" I ask.

"I was just trying to help because you deserve to be happy" she states.

"Please just stay out of it Quinn" I sigh.

"Fine" she nods. "So, any plans for your birthday?" she asks me.

"Uh…not really" I shrug. "Well, not huge plans anyway. My friends and I might do something but there's nothing concrete yet. I might also have lunch with my family but nothing wild" I add.

"Is my best friend giving you the day off work?" she asks curiously.

"Yeah but I think I need to work the Sunday" I point out. My birthday is on the Saturday but we are quite busy at the moment so I offered to work the Sunday to make up for the time I'm taking on the Saturday.

"Cool" Quinn nods. "Speaking of my best friend, how are things between the two of you?" she asks.

"Uh…fine" I say nervously. I don't know for sure what she knows so I don't know if she's just asking generally since Santana and I didn't start off on the right foot or if she knows something is going on between us. On the one hand, I can see Santana keeping us quiet but on the other, Quinn is her best friend and confidant so she might open up to her about us. That might also be why she was trying to set me up again to keep me from Santana.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tomorrow is my 24th birthday so some of my friends and I are going out to celebrate tonight. We figured tonight was better since I have tomorrow off work but I'm working on Sunday. There's nothing worse than a hangover at work so I'd rather be hungover tomorrow than on Sunday.

Once I'm all dressed and have my makeup done, I head to Mercedes's place for some pre night out drinks. Tina was already there so Mercedes got the drinks poured and we all caught up. We then headed out to the first bar where we met some of our other friends. There were some people from high school and some college friends.

"Ok let's make a toast to Brittany" Tina says while holding her glass in the air.

"To Brittany and her turning another year older" Mercedes says. We all then raise our glasses and clink them together.

"So apart from tonight and lunch with the family tomorrow, what have you got planned for your birthday?" Tina asks me.

"Nothing really" I shrug.

"You're so boring these days" Mercedes teases me.

"What about the dating life? Is there anything happening there?" Tina asks me.

"Uh…no" I shake my head.

"Oh my god, there is isn't there?" Mercedes smirks at me. "Who is she and do we know her?" she asks.

"I'm not dating anyone at the moment" I reply.

"There is someone in your life though, right?" Tina asks.

"No, there isn't. I am happily single at the moment" I tell them all.

"Quinn said you had knocked back another date with Mal which makes me think there could be someone else otherwise you might have said yes to the date" Tina says.

"I didn't exactly knock back…wait a minute. When do you all talk to Quinn?" I ask confused. Mercedes and Tina are my best friends and Quinn is Santana's so our friends don't exactly mix. I think they've only met once.

"We have each other's numbers and text from time to time" Mercedes shrugs.

"We mainly text about y…I mean we just text to catch up and stuff" Tina states, changing her answer midway through the sentence.

"You all talk about me, don't you?" I ask embarrassed.

"Not exactly" Mercedes states.

"Quinn just seems to set you up on dates and we all want you to find someone you can settle down with. I mean I have Mike and Mercedes has Sam" Tina tells me.

"I'm happily single at the moment and just enjoying life. I don't need any of you to set me up and I don't need a girlfriend right now either. Also, I'm not some delicate flower that needs her friends to help her find love. I can find it on my own, I'm not that much of an insecure person" I say offended. I am a little more cautious with people because of my situation but on the whole, I am a confident individual so I don't need help. I mean Santana is sleeping with me on her own accord so I didn't need anyone to help me there and that says something. Santana could have fun with anyone because she's a very beautiful person but yet she has fun with me.

"We don't mean to offend you Brittany" Mercedes says honestly. "We just want to make sure you're happy because you are the only single one here" she adds.

"Honestly, don't worry about me. I'm doing absolutely fine" I smile. "I would tell you if I was worried about something but my personal life is fine so you don't need to worry either" I say.

"Ok" Tina shrugs. They all then let go of the conversation and we move on to celebrating my birthday.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's been a nice and quiet birthday so far. I spent the morning relaxing trying to get rid of my hangover and then I had lunch with my parents and siblings. After that I just came home and chilled out on my own. I wanted a quiet afternoon because I am working tomorrow so I didn't want to do too much and just wanted to relax. It's maybe slightly depressing sitting alone on my birthday but at the same time, I did celebrate it last night so it's not too bad. I've just got comfortable on my couch and I'm now browsing through Netflix to see what I could watch. I manage to finally find an interesting movie when my cell phone rings. I hit pause on my movie and groan loudly at the annoying interruption. As soon as I see the called ID, my annoyance quickly turns to happiness.

"_Hey, boss" _I smile to myself. It's late at night so I'm assuming we're not talking work.

_"Hey Birthday girl, you alone?" _Santana asks.

_"Wow, you remembered. That is so cute" _I tease.

_"Shut up" _she states_. _By the tone of her voice, I can tell she is rolling her eyes right now.

_"I am alone right now" _I reply.

_"I wasn't sure if you'd be out celebrating with your friends or not" _she tells me.

_"We went out last night and partied right on into the early hours so they all got to sing me happy birthday at the end of the night" _I point out.

_"Wonderful" _she says sarcastically_. "I don't care about that though right now" _she states.

_"I'm getting the feeling you want to come over here" _I say with a smirk.

_"You have good feelings" _she tells me.

_"Come over then and we…oh wait a second there's a knock at the door. Don't hang up" _I say while hurriedly walking towards my door. As soon as I open it, I'm surprised to see my boss standing there with a bottle of red wine and the sexiest smirk across her face._ "I need to go" _I say into the phone before hanging up.

_"Bye" _Santana replies before putting her phone into her pocket_. _"Hi, gonna let me in?" she asks with a smile as she holds up the bottle of wine in front of me.

"I don't know" I tease.

"Ok" she nods before unbuttoning the long jacket she is wearing. She places her hand on her hip and smirks at me which is when I realise she is wearing nothing but lingerie underneath the long jacket.

"Uh…wow" I say, a little lost for words. Obviously, I know Santana is sexy but I thought all we did was have sex but tonight she has made a bit of an effort to set the mood which has surprised me.

"I thought since it was your birthday then we could have fun tonight but if you're not going to let me in then I guess I'll either just go home or find someone else to help me out of this lingerie" she shrugs at me.

"I am going to let you in but it's for you more than it's for me. I'm not too bothered about birthday sex tonight but I feel like you shouldn't be walking around on your own at this time of night dressed like that so it is safer for you to come inside" I reply.

"Yeah, sure, that's why" she laughs at me. "You want to fuck me just as much as I want to fuck you tonight" she adds.

"No, not really" I shake my head as I stand back from the door to let her inside.

"I know you find me super sexy right now" she tells me while holding onto my hand. I quickly close the door behind her and she pulls me to the living room.

"I know that you know, I'm not denying you're sexy" I shrug. "It doesn't mean I want sex right now though" I add.

"If you're trying to make a big deal about the other day then I'm not in the mood" she sighs. "I was pissed at you for telling me how to run my company but that doesn't mean you need to be pissed at me for being pissed at you" she adds.

"I'm not pissed at you and I knew you wouldn't like what I had to say about the finances but my role in your company is the head of accounts and finance and I saw an issue that needed addressed" I shrug.

"Ok" she nods. "Are we having sex or not tonight?" she asks. I guess she is still a little pissed about work but we're not at work right now and we enjoy sleeping together so why shouldn't we right now.

"That really depends" I say nonchalantly.

"Depends on what Brittany?" she asks unamused.

"Did you get me a birthday present?" I ask teasingly.

"Yeah" she nods.

"You did?" I ask surprised. "What is it?" I wonder.

"I'll give you it later if we do have sex. Your present will be the best orgasm you've ever had" she shrugs.

"Ok" I laugh.

"Now come here" she says while pulling me closer. "It's been way too long since we had sex" she states as she leans in to kiss me.

"It's only been a couple of days" I chuckle.

"You wanna make it a couple more?" she asks me seriously.

"You really can't joke tonight or like the teasing, do you?" I ask.

"It's been a tough day at work and I thought coming here tonight would relax me and give me some sort of release to take away all this stress. Evidently not" she states while rolling her eyes at me.

"What happened at work?" I ask concerned as I comfortingly put my arm around her waist. I wasn't working today since it was my birthday but obviously Santana and the others have been working.

"I don't want to talk about it, it was just stressful" she shrugs.

"If someone upset you, I could kick their ass" I say seriously.

"If anyone gets to kick someone's ass it'll be me" she laughs. "Seriously though, let's forget about it. We can discuss it in the morning at work" she tells me.

"Ok" I nod. I then put my other arm around her and pull her in close to my body. "You look really sexy tonight" I say.

"Are you getting hard already?" she asks amused.

"Duh!" I state obviously. "If you were me and had someone as sexy as you to sleep with you would instantly get hard after one look at what was in front of you" I shrug.

"Let's not waste any time then" she says while pecking my lips before pulling me to my bedroom.

* * *

Santana's POV

Today is a busy day at work for me. I've only been here about 15 minutes this morning and I'm already late and getting stressed out. I don't like to admit it but Brittany was right the other day, I do need to watch my finances a little. I can have all these great ideas about how to launch a new product but I just can't do it all one day after another because that's too much money to part with at one time. It'll take some time to bring the balance back up so I need to do the launches gradually so I can spread out the finances more evenly.

"Morning" Brittany smiles at me as she walks into my office.

"Hey" I say while quickly glancing at her before going back to what I was doing on my computer.

"I've come into work early this morning so how about a little reward for punctuality" she asks as she walks towards me and leans down and kisses my shoulder from behind.

"I've got meetings all day and the first one starts in two minutes" I say while getting up from my chair. "I really can't do anything but work right now because the others are waiting on me in the conference room" I add.

"Ok" she smiles at me before stealing a quick kiss. "Later?" she asks.

"If I get finished on time. I've got a family dinner tonight so I don't know if I'll need to go straight there from my meetings or if I'll have some time" I reply. It's my mom's birthday today so I can't miss dinner plus I don't want to either because family means a lot to me.

"Ok" she nods. "I might as well start work then" she shrugs before heading back to her desk.

After a long day of meetings and catching up with all of my staff, I was finally finished for the day. I'm just in my office right now wrapping a few things up before I head to my parent's house. It's been a while since I saw them last so it'll be nice to have dinner with my family and get to see my mom on her birthday. I'm just logging off my computer when Brittany walks into my office.

"Do we have time?" she asks as she quickly walks over to me.

"I don't think so" I shake my head. "I really need to be at my parent's house for dinner" I add.

"Ok" she nods. "I'll just see you tomorrow at work" she says sadly while walking towards the door.

"I could text you if I'm home at a decent time and maybe you could come over?" I suggest.

"Honestly, don't worry about it. You've got family stuff so don't rush it for me. This is just fun so family is more important" she smiles.

"See you tomorrow" I say while kissing her and then hurriedly leaving.

I finally make it to my parent's house in time to sit down with everyone for dinner. The traffic was shocking so I was worried they'd need to start without me but it was fine. My parents, siblings, grandparents and my siblings' partners are all eating together. Again, I'm the only one there that's single but I don't really care. I'm ok with how things are at the moment.

"How is work Santana?" my dad asks me.

"Really good but also really stressful" I admit. I'm really close to my parents so I'm always honest about what's going on in my life. Actually, I'm not totally honest because some things aren't needed said but I am very honest about my business. I wouldn't be the person I am today without my parents or their support so they mean the world to me.

"Any girlfriends or boyfriends on the horizon?" my mom asks me.

"No mom" I say while rolling my eyes at my mom.

"Any thoughts on changing that Santana?" my gran asks me. "I was married with a couple of kids by your age Santana" she states.

"Times have changed gran. Everyone is having children and getting married older. It's no big deal" I reply. In my grandparents' younger days, it was common for people to get married at 19 and start a family by 20. That's not how my generation works anymore. Even my mom and dad weren't just as young as my grandparents.

"She's a smart young girl. She'll find a husband when the time is right" my grandpa states.

"Or a wife grandpa" my brother adds.

"Yes, ok" my grandpa nods.

"I know it's not easy to understand dad but Santana might marry another girl" my mom explains to my grandpa. He isn't against my feelings in any way, he just doesn't really understand it very well because his parents brought him up with the idea that only men and women can mate and never two of the same sex.

"As long as they treat you well, I can get on board with whoever you love" my grandpa smiles at me.

"Thanks grandpa" I say while hugging him.

"Did you slip a 20 in her wallet or something grandpa?" my brother asks. "Santana does not do affection so you must have done something for her to hug you" he teases me.

"How do you put up with my brother?" I ask his girlfriend.

"How do your employees put up with you?" my brother smirks at me. "I am surprised you have any left after the way you speak to everyone."

"Her employees stay there because of Brittany" my dad replies.

"Excuse me?" I say shocked.

"She seems a lovely girl Santana and she seems to have your back business wise so I think the employees all quite like her from what she says" my dad shrugs.

"I don't give a fuck if they like Brittany or not and more to the point how do you know Brittany. You met her one whole time. My employees stay because my business is successful so they're guaranteed a good job with a tidy pay packet at the end of the month" I shrug.

"So, you admit some of them don't like you?" my sister smirks at me.

"Can you all stop winding me up. This is mom's night not a night to discuss how successful I am even though I am indeed incredibly successful" I say. "In fact, let's bring this back to topic and raise a glass to the best mom ever" I say while holding up my glass.

"Yes, let's do that" my dad agrees with me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I've took the day off work today and it's a lovely Sunday morning so I thought I might go for a run through the park instead of going to the gym to workout. I was supposed to be working out with Quinn but she called me last night and said she couldn't make it anymore. I've decided to go to Brittany's apartment and see if she wants to workout with me this morning. It's not that I can't do it on my own because I can. I just thought some company might be cool and I could actually get a chance to talk to her about some work things without having employees constantly interrupt me like they do when I'm in my office.

"Uh…hi" Brittany says surprised as she opens the door to me after I knock on it.

"Might seem a weird suggestion but do you want to go out running with me?" I ask.

"I don't know…do I?" she asks me.

"I was supposed to meet with Quinn but she had to cancel on me. James's parents are coming over for lunch so she doesn't have time for a workout anymore since she has to prepare the meal" I reply.

"Can't you just go for a run yourself?" she asks me.

"I could but I thought if you came with me then we could discuss a few points about the meeting tomorrow" I shrug. We can workout and do work at the same time, it's win-win.

"I was thinking about hitting the gym in a little while so I guess I could go for a run instead" she shrugs back.

"Let's get going then" I say. Brittany then gets changed into some more suitable attired and then we head out on a run. We're silent at the beginning but now I want to talk to her. "How is my business doing?" I ask curiously.

"Uh…fine…I think" Brittany replies confused.

"I'm serious. How is my business performing? From employee to boss, tell me honestly" I ask while pointing between us.

"Your business is doing really well Santana but at the same time, you are introducing a lot of new things at once so there are some issues at the moment" she admits. "Don't get me wrong, you always turn a profit and you don't have any outstanding payments or anything like that" she adds.

"Ok" I nod.

"I've lost count of the number of new designs you've came up with this month and because you're trying to launch them all at once, things are becoming complicated" she tells me.

"I did try and change that" I admit.

"I know but it's still all so fast at the moment and it's hard to keep up. On the other hand though, sales are doing great and the spring discount you put on some of the items has really attracted more customers. Also, the little Easter onesies you're making look so cute and will be flying off the shelves come Easter" she smiles.

"There's a design I don't really like so much. Maybe I should sell it" I state after a moment of silence takes upon us.

"No. Don't do that" Brittany replies seriously.

"Why not?" I ask confused.

"Because even if you don't like it, it's still your work and you can be proud of making it. You'll look back in 10 years' time and you'll hate it if you see someone else so successful with your design" she replies. "I'm not saying you should make a product with the new design because that would waste money if you don't want to sell it but I definitely think you should keep it."

"It's just a design. Why do you feel so strongly about it?" I ask confused.

"Because you designed it Santana and it's yours so I want you to be able to look back at all of your work even the designs that don't make it into production" she tells me.

"I'm not sentimental like that so I don't know that I'll care that much in the future. I don't think I'll really feel much for a few scraps of paper with some drawings on them" I shrug. Fair enough, I'll look back on my products with pride but not some designs that mean nothing and weren't good enough to manufacture.

"Ok" Brittany shrugs.

"You're a sentimental person though, aren't you?" I point out. It's kinda cute actually how different we both are.

"That's what Grace says all the time so I guess I am" she replies.

"Grace? Who is Grace?" I ask, frowning in confusion. There is no one who works for me called Grace.

"My sister" she replies.

"You have a sister?" I ask curiously.

"I have 2 sisters" she tells me. It actually makes me feel a little bit bad because Brittany has been working for me for so long now and I don't even know a thing about her family.

"What are their names?" I ask curiously.

"There's one called Grace" she replies.

"Uh-huh, I got that" I say while rolling my eyes at her. I don't have short-term memory loss so I was able to hold onto the information she said a minute ago.

"I'm just winding you up" she laughs. "Anyway, my oldest sister is called Grace and the other one is called Haley. They're both older than me" she adds.

"Cool" I smile. "You've met both my brother and sister, haven't you?" I ask. I have some recollection of them all meeting when I was moving house.

"Marco and Carly, right?" she asks and I nod. "And your parents are Carlos and Maribel?" she asks.

"Correct" I nod. "And I'm the odd one out" I say chuckling.

"What do you mean?" she asks confused.

"Well I'm the oldest and for some reason they picked the name Santana for me when I was born. However, when my brother was born, they wanted to name him something relating to the family so they went with Marco which is similar to Maribel and then when my sister was born, they named her Carly which is like my father's name Carlos. Basically, I'm Santana for some odd reason that they don't even know" I laugh.

"Santana is a cute name. I wouldn't be offended by it" Brittany shrugs.

"I'm not offended" I shake my head. I'm more amused that they preferred my siblings to be named after them rather than me and to be honest they couldn't be more accurate because I'm not like either of my parents in personality but my siblings are.

"Do you like my name?" Brittany asks me.

"It does roll right off the tongue easily when we're having sex" I tease.

"I thought I was the funny one between the two of us but you can be just as amusing sometimes" she smiles at me.

"Come on, let's finish this run" I state. We then continue running for a while more before heading back to Brittany's apartment.

"Do you want a drink?" she asks me as she walks over to the fridge.

"No, I better be getting home now" I state.

"Have you got something planned for today?" she asks me as she takes a sip from her bottle of water.

"No, no plans" I state. "I would just be getting home to shower and relax for a little while before back to work tomorrow."

"Do you want to relax with me?" she asks with a smirk as she makes her way over to me. "I'm free all day today" she adds as she unzips my sweater.

"I thought you'd never fucking ask" I say as I hop onto the kitchen unit behind me. "I really didn't think we'd need to actually run this morning first but apparently you didn't take the hint when I turned up here" I say as I pull her towards me and kiss her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I've been running my own business for a number of years now and as much as it's going well, I've sort of let other things go around here. My office isn't the best anymore because the paint is hanging off the walls and my desk chair is falling to pieces. There are several coffee stains on a couple of the other chairs and my desk isn't very supportive either. I hopped onto the desk the other day when Brittany and I were getting rather intimate and a few of the bolts flew off underneath and it creaked like hell. The floor also isn't in great shape after all the traffic that comes in and out so some new flooring is definitely needed.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Brittany asks curiously as she walks into my office.

"I'm going to renovate my office so I'm seeing what looks best in here" I reply.

"I'll tell you what looks best. You on that table right now" she smirks at me.

"Oh really?" I laugh. "You know we can't use the desk anymore" I smirk.

"I know and I was only joking" she shrugs. "Anyway, are you ready for the meeting yet?" she asks me. I am gathering all my head of departments today and then I want to have a meeting with them about the business and how we proceed at the moment after some changes.

"I am" I nod.

"Let's go then" Brittany says while heading to the conference room with me hot on her heels. We're first there so I get set up at the head of the table.

"Is the lighting in here ok or should we close the shutters?" I ask. I've got a presentation to show everyone so I want to make sure they can see it.

"It looks fine to me" Brittany tells me.

"Ok, good" I nod. "Take a seat then instead of standing awkwardly at the door" I tell her.

"Right, yeah" she shrugs before taking a seat at the other end of the table as we wait on everyone else joining us.

"What are you doing away over there?" I frown in confusion.

"Sitting down like you told me too" she replies.

"I meant why did you choose that seat Brittany when there are at least 10 chairs around the table?" I ask, rephrasing my question.

"I just picked a random seat Santana, I didn't really think about it" Brittany states, rolling her eyes at me.

"Sit here" I say, tired of this little charade going on. "Brittany, sit here" I say again while pointing to the chair next to me.

"Alright" she states while grabbing her things and moving to the empty seat next to me. "We can hardly get handsy with one another when you're way over there" I add.

"We're working though and other people will be here" she tells me as she sits down.

"I know but half of your colleagues bore me to death so you can't expect me to sit here and actually listen to them. I'm going to be at least eye fucking you or playing footsy or having a cheeky grope of your thigh under the table" I reply while squeezing her knee under the table.

"Ok but don't embarrass me in front of everyone" she states.

"Would I ever?" I question.

"Uh…yeah" Brittany laughs.

"I mean I wouldn't embarrass you in a way like that" I reply. Ok, I might have given her the odd warning in front of everyone or called her out on things she does wrong at work but I would never make it obvious we're involved sexually.

"People don't need to know you're getting me turned on" she tells me.

"Trust me, they would see it on me first" I assure her. "It's just some light flirting to pass the time, that's all" I shrug before leaning over to peck her lips since no one is here yet.

XXX

Finally, the meeting is all done. Boy was I right when I predicted I would get bored half way through. It's fine that all my employees have suggestions but they go on and on instead of getting to the point. I didn't need the life story of how all of these money saving ways came about, I just needed the solution. I mean one girl told me all about how it came to her in the car and what road she was on when it happened and how long into her journey she was. I mean I really didn't need to know all that. Also, someone gave me another idea but had to make sure I understood how it came about first which was during their kids' bath time. I mean for fucks sake; do I care about their little brat or do I care about my business?

"Will you hurry up and get inside" I say while pulling Brittany abruptly into my office before slamming the door shut.

"Easy" she laughs as she rubs her arm where I was pulling on it.

"Seeing you take control of that meeting today was so fucking sexy" I say as I pull her into a kiss. It was my meeting to lead but at many times throughout I could see Brittany stepping in and bringing it back to the topic when the others started talking about irrelevant things i.e. the car journey and the kids' bath time.

"I could actually say the same to you" she smirks at me.

"You think I'm sexy today?" I ask with a smirk. I know I am but it's nice to hear to get a little ego boost every now and again.

"Always" she smiles.

"Good" I smile back before pushing her against the broken desk as I kiss her roughly.

"Wait a second…can you smell that?" Brittany asks as she frowns in disgust.

"No, I can't smell anything" I reply while pulling away. It's quite concerning though that Brittany thinks there's a horrible smell in my office. "Is it bad?" I ask.

"There's definitely a smell in here" she states.

"What does it smell like?" I ask, still concerned that there's an unpleasant smell in my office.

"It smells like desperation" she smirks at me.

"Fuck you" I laugh.

"It's so cute how desperate you are right now for me" she smirks again at me.

"It's so not cute how desperate you are to not have sex with me" I say, unamused by the interruption. Any other time it's cute to joke around but not as I'm about to undress and get her off.

"Uh…what?" she asks taken aback.

"On a serious note, what is going on here?" I ask with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" she replies confused.

"It feels like I'm more into you than you're into me. I mean I know I said I don't want anything and it's just fun but even when I am trying to have fun, I get the feeling you aren't too bothered about having sex with me" I point out. I just have this feeling all the time that I'm the one that makes the first move 90% of the time and right now seems like a prime example. Why would she interrupt us to joke when we're about to get intimate?

"I thought you didn't do feelings?" she asks with a smirk.

"I'm being serious here Brittany so can you fucking take this seriously. I don't have feelings for you but it doesn't mean I don't have feelings in general and when it seems like someone isn't into me then I need to point it out. If you don't want to do this anymore then tell me and we'll stop. I can easily find someone else so it's no big deal to me if we stop this whole thing" I tell her.

"Sorry" she apologises. "I tend to joke and make light of a situation when I get nervous" she admits.

"Like I say all the time, your job is safe so if you want to end this game between us then it's fine. I'd rather not keep sleeping with someone who doesn't like it. I can easily go back to being just your boss and I won't hold this against you" I reply. The sex was good but I can easily move on from her because it was literally just fun so I'm sure in time I'll find someone else that's good in bed. At the end of the day she is still one of my best employees regarding work so I won't fire her.

"I am into you and I don't want to end us having fun" Brittany tells me honestly.

"I'm not going to chase you around Brittany so if we keep doing this and I'm always the one making the first move then I'll stop what we have" I tell her seriously. I don't follow people around like a puppy dog. The only reason I have continued to make the first move or suggest we have sex is because when we do have sex it is fun.

"Believe me, I am super into you. I mean that night you had your mom's birthday dinner, I suggested we had sex and then today when you were telling me about renovating the office" she points out.

"I know but, on the whole, I seem to be the one suggesting it more and that's not me. I don't chase or beg people to have sex" I state.

"Seriously Santana, I'm into this as much as you are. I promise" she states. "I'm just confused sometimes because this is your place of work and I work for you."

"What do you mean?" I ask somewhat confused. I'm not sure I totally see where she is going with this.

"I work for you so when I'm at work I want to do my best and make your business a success otherwise I get fired. Therefore, I need to be professional and do what you need me to do so I don't always think suggesting sex at work is appropriate because I won't have the time to work" she tells me. "When we are at work though, all I really want to do is rip your clothes off all the time" she smirks.

"I'm not going to fire you Brittany. I'm really not so you don't need to worry about that. I know you work hard so you don't need to get concerned about not getting things done. If the moment is there and you want to have fun then let's do it" I shrug.

"Am I your best worker?" she asks with a smirk.

"Come on, don't get cocky" I say while rolling my eyes at her. "The bottom line is that we're on the same page so honestly, stop worrying about work and have fun. I'll let you know if it isn't appropriate so if I don't mention anything then we can have fun" I tell her. I've spent so much of my time in the past on my own working so it's really refreshing these days to have Brittany have fun with me so I'm more than ok to stop work when one of us is in the mood.

"Ok" she nods. "I am sorry for making you think I wasn't into you because I really am" she smiles at me.

"It's no big deal Brittany" I shrug.

"No it is because thinking someone is messing you around and isn't into you can be a little humiliating so I do need to apologise for that. I honestly didn't know where the boundaries were because at the end of the day, I still work for you so we all still need to keep the business afloat" she says honestly.

"Can we not get into this too deep because it's making me uncomfortable. I'm not a feelings person so let's not get all sentimental and shit. The only feelings I have right now are the ones in my pants so can you undress please" I state.

"I wouldn't exactly say I was being sentimental; I was just trying to…"

"I don't care. Can you just take off your damn pants please because I want to have sex with you before the moment completes goes" I say. One of my biggest turnoffs is someone expressing their feelings so that's not ideal when Brittany talks like that because I really do just want to have sex with her.


	7. Jealousy

Chapter 7: Jealousy

Santana's POV

When I walk into my office, I see a large bouquet of red roses sitting on my desk. I don't remember ordering flowers so they must be from someone else. I walk over and check them to see if there's a card to go along with them. There does seem to be a card so I take it out of the envelope and open it up to see what it says inside.

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_From your secret admirer_

_X_

I can't really think I would have many secret admirers at the moment because all of my employees hate me and I haven't given anyone else the impression I'm available or even into them so there's only a handful of people this could be. It's either my family trying to be funny; or Quinn doing it to make me feel better as she feels sorry for me since I'm single; or it's Brittany. I have a strong feeling that it's the very last option so I'm going to need to speak to her about it. I make my way to her desk and luckily, she is there.

"Brittany, can you come to my office please" I say.

"Uh…ok" she looks at me confused but follows me anyway.

"Are these from you?" I ask Brittany, pointing over at the flowers, as I close my office door.

"No" she replies but I can see she's smirking so I don't believe her.

"Brittany…" I say before pausing while trying to think about how to put this delicately without offending her. "You and I aren't…"

"I know we aren't anything and we're just messing around" she points out.

"So why have you given me flowers?" I ask.

"Because I couldn't see you getting any from anyone else so I didn't want you to get upset and feel alone on Valentine's Day" she says smirking at me again.

"That would be amusing if it were true" I state unamused. "Tell me the truth" I say.

"I just thought you might like them. It's really no big deal. You don't ever have flowers in here so I thought it might be nice to give you some" she shrugs.

"Brittany…I don't want you to get confused because you and I are just messing around and having fun so do you see why I don't think this was a good idea?" I ask.

"They're just some flowers Santana. I'll take them back to my desk if it bothers you so much" she sighs while walking over to pick up the flowers. "I like flowers so I don't see why giving you a bunch can't be classed as fun. I didn't write 'I love you' or something on them. I know all we are is fun and I thought you did too."

"I do know it's just fun" I tell her. Of course, I fucking know she didn't write 'I love you' on the note.

"Quit being so uptight then and stop reading into things. Just go with the flow" she states. I guess she does have a fair point because maybe I am looking into it too deeply.

"Ok" I nod.

"Also, don't feel the need to repay me and get me a Valentine's Day gift" she smiles.

"Do you know, it didn't even cross my mind to do that" I shrug. None of my exes got a Valentine's gift when we were together so why would I give one to a random girl I'm messing around with.

"It's cool anyway. I mean like I say, I don't give to receive" she smiles again while shrugging.

"That's good to know. I will remember that the next time we're hooking up" I smirk.

"Ok that's different. It can't all be one sided" she points out.

"Ok" I smile. "Anyway, we should get back to work now. You're free to leave" I say while sitting down at my desk.

"Ok" she shrugs before walking towards the door.

"Come and find me once you finish and we can go to my place" I say as she opens the door.

"I can't tonight" she tells me.

"Brittany, I'm not playing games. I've got a tough day ahead of me workwise so I want a relaxing night tonight and the only way to relax me properly is to have sex" I state.

"I'm not playing games. I'm actually busy" she tells me. "It's my dad's birthday tonight and we're going out for dinner as a family" she adds.

"Ok" I say with a sigh. "Come and find me anyway when you finish so I know you're leaving" I say.

"Ok" Brittany nods and then leaves.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Last night turned out a little better than expected because Brittany surprisingly showed up to my place. When she said she had plans then I didn't think she would make it to mine but she came over straight from dinner with her family. It really was a stressful day yesterday so I was glad of the little surprise. I love working for myself and having my own company but sometimes it is lonely and any mistakes there are, are all mine so if I don't make money then I don't have any money.

"Morning, how are you?" I say as I walk into work and past Brittany's desk.

"How am I? really?" she questions amused.

"I have no idea why I said that" I laugh. What the fuck is wrong with me today? Since when do I ever ask any of my employees how they are.

"Since you asked though, I'm good" she smiles.

"Ok" I shrug. "I've got conference calls all morning in my office so don't disturb me and if anyone needs me, they'll come to you. I'm sending out an email to all staff to tell them I'm unavailable and you are available for all questions they have should they need to come to someone" I state.

"Oh…uh…I don't think I can do that this morning" Brittany says nervously.

"Why the fuck not?" I ask annoyed. "You're my employee so when I tell you I need you to do something then I need you to do it" I point out.

"I've just got a really busy workload myself this morning so I don't think I have time for everyone coming to me with stupid little problems. I kinda need to be working uninterrupted myself this morning and get things done. I mean no disrespect to my colleagues but I don't think asking me things like why isn't the coffee machine working or why the sound system isn't playing motivational music is appropriate" Brittany replies.

"Wait, they ask you things like that?" I ask shocked. I meant I need Brittany to deal with important business issues when I'm not available, I didn't mean shit like that that doesn't matter to my company.

"Yeah" Brittany nods. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to help with important issues but I seem to get more issues thrown my way than you do when I'm the one they need to talk to. You'll get the business issues and I get the business issues and the coffee machine breaking down. Like I'm not part of the maintenance team so I don't care about the coffee machine breaking down because it's not affecting our work. I just don't have time for silly things like that today when I need to focus. As I say, the business issues are fine but I don't want a full line of complaints at my desk because someone can't get fucking coffee. It's not productive for anyone when that happens" she tells me.

"You're scaring me Brittany. Is my coffee machine working or not today?" I ask seriously.

"That's what you took from that?" she asks me outraged.

"Do I need to call one of my maintenance people and get my coffee machine fixed?" I ask seriously again.

"I'm trying to explain that I have a heavy workload myself today so I could do without interruptions like that so I'd rather not be in charge today. I can take genuine complaints but I really have no time for handling silly things when I can use the time to work and avoid getting behind on accounts" Brittany replies.

"I'm not joking around. I could do without a crisis today like no coffee so tell me, am I getting coffee today or not?" I ask.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Brittany says frustratedly. "I have work to do Santana and you're just like my colleagues right now obsessing over coffee. How many times do I need to tell you I need to work and not handle everyone's issues that quite frankly mean nothing to SL Designs?" she states.

"Look, in the email I will make it clear that everyone can only go to you with genuine issues today and anyone who complains about anything other than that will lose half a day's pay" I say. I get that it's not helpful when people take advantage of you because you're nicer than the boss so I will make sure Brittany gets to work properly and not be constantly distracted.

"Thank you" she smiles.

"Let's just jog back to the previous topic though, is my coffee machine broken?" I ask seriously. I can't function without my coffee throughout the day.

"No, it's not fucking broken" Brittany sighs.

"Who do you think you're swearing at?" I ask.

"I'm sorry but that is the kind of time wasting I'm talking about. I'm here to help lead a team, not discuss coffee machine malfunctions and peoples outside of work issues" she tells me.

"Just don't swear at me again, ok?" I state.

"Yes, boss" Brittany nods before getting up from her chair.

"Uh, where do you think you're going?" I ask confused. I just told her she is sort of in charge today so why am I seeing her walking away from her desk when that's where I need her the most today?

"You've got emails to send out to everyone so I'm going to get you coffee while you do that and also prove the coffee machine is fully functioning this morning" she says looking back at me and shrugging.

"My assistant will send out the emails to all the staff for me" I state. She can do that and let everyone know Brittany is their go to person this morning.

"Since she's doing that, do you want to get your own…"

"Bring my coffee to my office when it's ready" I say before marching off to my office. She offered to make me coffee so why would I suddenly want to make it myself?

"Ok" I hear her say while laughing as I leave. Five minutes later, I'm getting things set up for my conference calls when Brittany walks into my office.

"Coffee for one sexy lady" she smiles at me as she places the coffee down in front of me.

"I so need a cup of coffee right now" I say while taking a sip of it. I know it's boiling hot since it's just made but I can handle that.

"You're welcome by the way" Brittany tells me.

"Sorry, thank you" I say while rolling my eyes at Brittany.

"That was really hard for you to say, wasn't it?" she smartly asks.

"Of course, it was because you know 'sorry' and 'thank you' aren't exactly in my everyday vocabulary" I state.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to get back to work" she says while turning around and walking towards the door. "Is there a particular time you think the calls will be over?" she asks curiously as she holds onto the door handle.

"Not before 1pm for sure but apart from that, I have no idea how long they'll take. Please don't leave and head home before coming to my office though. I need to know when you finish working today" I state. I don't want interrupted today but at the same time, I don't want her finishing work and not at least checking in with me before she leaves.

"Somehow I don't think I'll be able to stay away from you for that long" she smirks at me before winking and then leaving the office.

XXX

"We need to get back to work now" I tell Brittany as I start buttoning up my shirt. I sent her a text when I finished my conference calls and like a shot, she was in my office within seconds. She wanted to speak to me about a few things but as usual things got a little heated.

"It was a nice break though" Brittany smiles at me.

"It passes the time" I shrug.

"You can say you liked it. I won't tell anyone" she says with a smirk. "We've been doing this enough times now so there's no way you don't like it or just do it because you're bored" she points out.

"Yes, it was a nice break" I smile at Brittany. She does have a valid point there. However, what we're doing doesn't mean anything to me. I'm not looking for a relationship right now and I most certainly do not do feelings and all that crap.

"You do understand that I'm not trying to sleep to the top right?" Brittany asks me worriedly.

"I do know that" I smile. I know I can trust Brittany and this isn't what this is. "Plus, you'd never get to the top anyway because I run this company and I'll never lose it" I shrug.

"Ok" she laughs.

"We both know this is still strictly fun between us so it's all good" I say.

"Cool" she nods. "As soon as I get a girlfriend though, we're done" she smirks at me.

"Fine by me. You would end up boring me anyway in time" I shrug at Brittany.

"Ok, whatever you say" she shrugs back at me.

"So, did you get all of your work done before you came here?" I ask.

"Not exactly" she sighs. "Jack was having a few issues so I was helping him most of the time so now I'll probably need to work late tonight to finish what I had to do" she adds.

"What was wrong with Jack now?" I groan. Man, that boy really pisses me off sometimes. "Do I need to let him go?" I ask.

"No, please don't fire him" Brittany pleads. "He's my best worker. He was just having some issues getting the figures to match up. It really wasn't his fault" she states.

"Fine" I nod. "Look, if it helps you can work in my office for the rest of the day and that way you can get some peace and quiet" I suggest.

"That would be helpful to get away from distractions but where are you going to work?" she asks me curiously.

"There's enough room for two in here" I frown at her.

"I don't think you'll be able to keep your hands off me if we're in the room for much longer together" she points out.

"I can restrain myself don't you worry" I say seriously. "It was fun while it lasted but we need to work now and work is more important than having sex" I state.

"You can't deny it though; the sex is good between us" she smiles at me.

"It's…interesting" I say for a lack of a better term.

"Fine, pretend you don't feel as good about it as I do. Lets just get back to work and yes I will take you up on the offer to share your office for the rest of the day" Brittany replies.

"Ok" I nod. We both then get sorted and get started on work, doing our independent roles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I've got a few family things going on today so I'm not going to make it into work. My cousin is getting married soon and I'm a bridesmaid so we've got a lot of wedding stuff to do today. It wasn't supposed to be happening today but something came up on the planned day for her so this was the next best day that suited the majority of people. I was in the minority that it didn't exactly suit since I planned to work but saying that, I don't have any meetings today so missing work isn't too crucial. I'm going to text Brittany right now and ask her to keep an eye on things at work today since I can't be there. I'm most certainly not promoting her but I'm hoping she'll at least keep things in working order for me.

_To Brittany: some family stuff has come up so I won't be at work today. You're in charge today_

_From Brittany: no problem. See you tomorrow ; )_

That little wink she has put at the end of the text unsettles me. My business is not a joke to me so I'd really rather she didn't think of being in charge so amusingly. I want to trust her with my business because I do need someone in charge when I'm not there but she's making me regret asking her now even though I have no one else.

_To Brittany: don't mess up my business Pierce_

_From Brittany: I would never do that_

_To Brittany: why did you put that at the end of the text then?_

_From Brittany: I'm just trying to flirt with you…jeez. Like I say, I'll see you tomorrow._

_To Brittany: no, you won't. My place at 7pm tonight!_

_From Brittany: not tonight, sorry ; )_

_To Brittany: MY. PLACE. 7PM. TONIGHT!_

_From Brittany: ok lol. I'll see you tonight _

_To Brittany: good. Back to work then!_

_From Brittany: I haven't actually started yet. I'm still at home eating my cereal. _

Oh, this girl is really getting on my last nerve today. I can't be at work today and I need reassurance that my business is going to be ok in my absence. What I don't need is someone clowning around when I've asked them to take it seriously and look after my business. I would really like Brittany to get to work ASAP instead of leisurely eating breakfast and strolling into work at whatever time suits since the boss isn't there.

_To Brittany: eat quicker and get to work. I need someone there of authority since I'm not there right now_

_From Brittany: do you think of me as one of the superior members of staff? That's cute_

_To Brittany: seriously Brittany. I am going to fall out with you today. I really can't be at work so will you please take things seriously and get there before the others set the place on fire or something_

_From Brittany: of course. I've got it all under control_

_To Brittany: all under control? Yeah for once in your life_

_From Brittany: stop being sarcastic. I told you I would handle it so just let me do that_

_To Brittany: fine._

_From Brittany: see you tomorrow boss. Enjoy your time away from work_

_To Brittany: fuck you! You better be at my place tonight_

How many times does she need to wind me up and say she isn't coming to my place tonight? She is really getting on my last nerve today and I don't like it all. I don't like her annoying ways at the best of times but I don't like it today especially since I'm putting her in charge and I can't be there.

_From Brittany: I will, see you later _

Ok, finally she has said something sensible. I put my phone away and get ready before meeting the rest of my family.

XXX

I was getting so worked up about not being at work today that I just had to call Brittany at lunch time and find out how things were doing. I obviously take days off work every week but today was different because this was a weekday which I don't usually take off and all of my employees were working today so I didn't like the thought of them all there and I'm not. It's ok at weekends because the whole team doesn't all work on the same weekend so not too much can go wrong but everything can go wrong when everyone is at work at the one time. Everything Brittany told me, I didn't believe so she said we could Facetime and I could see for myself that things were going well.

"As you can see, the place is not on fire and everyone is working hard" she tells me as she spins the phone around the room.

"Do it slower for fuck's sake. All I can see is blurriness" I sigh.

"Perhaps put your glasses on then" she tells me with a smirk as she looks into the phone.

"I don't wear glasses because I don't need them" I point out.

"I've seen you wear them occasionally when you're reading or something" she smirks at me. I just roll my eyes at her. "It's sexy, don't worry" she states.

"Keep your voice down at work. The staff could hear you say that and know it's me on the other end of the phone" I scold.

"Honey, if they knew it was you I was Facetiming, they'd be hiding under the desks in fear" she smirks at me.

"Honey? Don't call me honey" I state. "I'm not your honey and for the record, that's not appropriate for the workplace. I've been kind enough for you to use Santana and not Ms Lopez these days so don't abuse that privilege" I tell her.

"You didn't seem to mind me calling you honey the other night in bed" she smirks at me.

"To be honest with you Brittany, I don't listen to anything you say in bed. I just make sure you're doing it how I like and zone out whenever you open your mouth to speak" I shrug.

"If you don't like the sound of my voice then I'll just go and end the call" she shrugs back at me.

"Don't you dare end the call Pierce" I warn. "You haven't taken the phone to the sales department so I can see if they're working or not" I state.

"Ok" she says laughing.

"What is so funny?" I ask unamused. My business is like my baby. It means the world to me and it would literally kill me if someone fucked it all up for me.

"You're just very cute when you get all worked up and tense" she smiles into the phone.

"Don't call your boss cute, it's not appropriate" I state.

"It's also not appropriate to sleep with an employee but hey, you do it" Brittany shrugs at me.

"Just take me to the sales department" I say while rolling my eyes. I asked her a minute ago and she still hasn't moved anywhere yet.

"Fine, ok" she shrugs at me again before making her way to the sales department. She holds the phone up and once again, spins it around so fast that I get dizzy.

"Slower Pierce, for fucks sake" I sigh.

"You sound like that girl I had sex with the other night" Brittany smirks at me.

"It's not my fault you misunderstood the situation and thought we were to go at it like rabbits" I point out. She was going so hard I had to tell her to slow it down a bit. I mean hard and fast is fine but that was on another level.

"I can think of many things to call you Santana but a rabbit doesn't spring to mind" she smiles.

"Look, Brittany. I might not be working today but you still are so please take it fucking seriously because my business means everything to me and I hate not being there" I say honestly.

"I would be able to take it a little more seriously if I didn't have constant texts and phone calls from my boss. I think she thinks I don't have anything to do when I have plenty of work I need to get on with myself" she replies.

"Ok, I'll let you go now. Please just make sure everything runs smoothly for the rest of the day and any issues, please tell me" I say.

"Stop worrying, I won't let you down. I'll see you at your place when I'm done" she tells me.

"Ok" I nod. "See you later."

"Goodbye, boss" she smirks at me and then we end the call.

After a long and torturous day, I'm finally home. I don't know if I was just having a bad day because I was worried about work or because I was extremely bored with the wedding stuff. It just wasn't a pleasant afternoon and I'm so glad I can get back to normal tomorrow and do what I do best. I'm also really thankful I'm not getting married any time soon because weddings are stressful. It just seems really pointless to have all of that hassle for one big party that will probably empty your bank account and cause a divorce. It'll also probably cause you to end up with a couple of brats that will have destroyed your figure forever.

"Hey, it's me" I hear Brittany say faintly before the door closes shut.

"Why don't you just come right in" I tell her.

"The door was open Santana and you knew I was coming over" she shrugs.

"I'm just teasing you" I say. I deliberately left the door unlocked for her to come in.

"Ok well it's hard to read you sometimes. You say things with such a stoic expression on your face that it's hard to tell if you've just had exciting news, an orgasm or someone has died" she tells me.

"I wouldn't say that's exactly true because I show emotion and how I'm feeling from time to time" I say.

"Yes, but I didn't know if you were being sarcastic or teasing me. You say it was the latter but your face didn't say anything so I didn't know" Brittany replies.

"Well I was just teasing but anyway, enough of that. Let's go to the kitchen" I say. Brittany then follows me to the kitchen and I get some glasses out.

"So, how are you?" Brittany asks as she sits down. I don't think she really cares actually but is just making conversation as we've fell into a silence.

"I'm fine" I shrug while picking out what to drink.

"Good" Brittany nods.

"Was everything seriously ok today?" I ask as I pour us both a glass of red wine.

"Yes Santana, relax" she tells me. "I've been working for you for a good number of months now so I know how to handle things. Also, I think your strict attitude kinda rubs off on me because I found myself raising my voice at a number of employees today" she shrugs.

"Was Perry one of them you had to shout at?" I ask curiously as I sit next to her at the table and place our wine glasses down in front of us.

"I don't know who Perry is so I'm going to assume you mean Penny and yes it was Penny" she tells me.

"Yeah, whatever" I say waving it off. Penny or Perry, does it really matter?

"Like I say, everything was absolutely fine today and there were no problems so stop stressing" she smiles at me.

"Ok" I nod. Brittany has never let me down workwise before so I guess I do believe what she is saying and that everything was ok. "By the way Brittany, don't ever get married" I say as I move and take a seat on her lap.

"Why not?" she asks with a chuckle as she puts her arms around me.

"I was so stressed out today and I was just a bridesmaid" I state. "I haven't really thought about it much before but I don't think I ever want to get married now" I add.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind when you find the right person" she shrugs.

"I still want to settle down and stuff, I just don't think I want to get married anymore" I shrug back. "I honestly don't think the hassle is worth it" I say as I stand up and remove my sweater.

"Maybe we should forget about work and marriage right now" Brittany suggests as she looks over at me before walking towards me. "I have been dying to do this all day" she says while wrapping her arms around me, pulling me closer, before kissing me.

"Ew, is that gum?" I ask disgustedly as I pull away from her.

"Shit, sorry" she says while holding out her hand for me to spit the gum out onto. "I forgot I was even chewing gum and it was in my mouth" she chuckles.

"It's not funny, it's gross" I say frowning.

"You've had more than just my gum in your mouth so relax" she says, rolling her eyes at me. She then disposes of the gum in the trash and walks back over to me. She puts her arms around me before spinning me around and dipping me back and kissing me.

"Show off" I mutter as she pulls me back up and kisses me once more.

* * *

Brittany's POV

I'm not in the best of moods today. I had a rather unpleasant night last night so it's put me in a horrible mood. After having a fun night having dinner with my friends, I ran into someone from my past and it just brought back a lot of bad memories and we didn't have the most uplifting talk either. We ended up in an argument like we always do and I went home as pissed off as I've ever been. I just can't seem to shake last night's events from my head so I'm still pissed off. I do need to go into work today though so it's going to make it hard for me to concentrate on what I need to do. The day has already started badly due to my bad mood because I've already got into some road rage on my drive into work. Some bitch cut lanes in front of me and I had to swerve the car so quickly. Normally I would just toot my horn or give her the finger but because I was already in a horrible mood so I was about to lose my mind, I was ready to jump out of the car and fight her.

Just as I get into work and I'm making my way towards my desk, I see Santana sitting on my desk chair. She has her legs crossed as her feet are rested on my desk and she's casually filing her nails with a nail file. It is a rather sexy sight if I think about it but after the night I've had, I'm not exactly in that mindset.

"You're sitting on my seat" I say as I approach my boss.

"Brittany. Lovely to see you finally at work this morning" she says sarcastically as she swings her legs off my desk and stands up.

"Whatever" I say while rolling my eyes.

"You're late" she tells me as she walks towards me.

"I did know that boss. I kinda learned how to tell time when I was young" I shrug.

"Are you seriously talking back to me this morning?" she asks while raising an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry" I apologise. "It's been a rough morning so far" I sigh.

"I don't care. This is my time now and you're on my time so you'll behave the way I need you to" she states. "Also, if you behave appropriately then I'll reward you later at my place" she smirks at me as she stands super close to me.

"We should get to work now" I sigh while moving past her and sitting down at my desk.

"Do you know, playing hard to get doesn't wash with me. It's not sexy at all Brittany so I won't chase you around today. If you don't want to hook up today then fine, we won't" she says shrugging her shoulders at me.

"I'm not playing hard to get" I shake my head. "I just could not be less interested in hooking up with people today" I sigh.

"Do you know, I love a party Brittany but I certainly don't love a pity party so I won't be attending this one. Come and find me if you snap out of your little funk" Santana says before walking off, towards her office no doubt. I know I'm in a weird mood today but it's not something I can just snap out of.

As soon as I get started work, I know the day is just going to get worse. I'm not concentrating like I thought would happen and I don't know how many mistakes I've made because I lost count about half an hour ago. My mind is really not on work today but judging by Santana's reaction earlier, I doubt she'll let me take the afternoon off. I just can't stop thinking about last night and how miserable my life used to be. I mean I remember one time…

"BRITTANY, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH YOU!" Santana shouts loudly as she walks towards my desk. Everyone goes silent and looks at me to see why I'm in trouble. "Are you high or something today?" she questions as she stands in front of me.

"Of course I'm not" I glare at her. Why would I go into work high on drugs? That's not me at all.

"There is something going on with you because you've fucked up my accounts" she tells me annoyed. "I mean that is saying something because you know I'm not well versed on that aspect of my business so for me to know you've fucked up means you've really fucked up" she adds.

"Uh-oh" one of my colleagues mumbles.

"Button it mumbles" Santana snaps, turning around to glare at the member of staff.

"It looks like the teacher's pet is no longer a favourite" Jack jokes.

"I beg your pardon" Santana snaps again, this time at Jack.

"Well…I mean…it's just Brittany…you know…you treat her differently from us, right?" Jack says nervously.

"What the fuck are you talking about James?" Santana asks. "I treat you all the same which is why Brittany is getting a telling off right now just the same way I gave you a piece of my mind yesterday James" she adds.

"It's Jack" I mumble.

"What?" Santana looks at me like she has no idea what I'm saying.

"His name is Jack, not James" I tell her. She knows his name is Jack because we were talking about him quite recently.

"That's not relevant right now. What is relevant is you explaining what the fuck is going on so my office, now!" Santana says harshly.

"Fine" I sigh. I then follow my boss to her office like some child being in trouble and going to the principal's office.

"Sit down and explain right now" she tells me in no mood to have small talk right now.

"It's kinda personal actually but I am sorry for not being on my game today" I sigh.

"You have drawn up a balance sheet that says it's out by 60,000 dollars. Thank goodness I looked it over and realised it was out by 60 cents which is a lot less trivial than 60,000 dollars" she tells me.

"Sorry" I apologise. "I must have put the figure in the wrong column or something" I say honestly.

"Serious, I don't do feelings and I'm uncomfortable listening to other's as you very well know but I have to ask, what is going on with you?" Santana replies.

"It's nothing" I sigh.

"It clearly is when my best worker is making a lot of mistakes that could eventually cost me some serious bucks. This is not you Pierce so whatever is troubling you has to be stopped because I need my employee back with less mistakes" she tells me. "What is going on in that head of yours today?" she asks.

"I ran into my ex last night and it was just awful" I sigh. "It has totally knocked me off my game and I can't think properly today" I add.

"I don't want to particularly talk about it but if you want to, we can because I need it out of your system so you can go back to working for me properly without distractions" she says.

"We just didn't leave things in the best way and then last night we ended up bringing up the past and once again argued like we always did. It's just put me in a horrible mood and I can't stop thinking about everything" I say.

"Do you still have feelings for her? Is that why you can't stop thinking about it?" Santana asks curiously.

"No. I'm just so frustrated with everything and why she doesn't understand my opinion. We broke up for a reason and she just doesn't want to listen to what I have to say. I'm just tired of fighting her and going over the same things. I just want to move on but running into her last night brought everything back to me" I say honestly.

"I'll help you get her off your mind" Santana says while sitting forward before slowly caressing my thigh. "I'm really good with my hands as you well know" she whispers in my ear.

"I don't know if I can get in the mood right now" I sigh.

"You don't have to do anything to me. Just sit there and I'll make you come like you've never came before" she whispers again. I can feel her hot breath on my ear as she gets closer to me.

"I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood" I sigh while removing her hand from my thigh.

"I don't play Brittany so I won't chase you" Santana shrugs at me.

"I know and I'm not playing games. I just can't get into that mindset right now because I'm too preoccupied but maybe you could come over to my apartment tonight" I suggest.

"Ok but if you want to talk about your ex-girlfriend tonight then I'll go home. I've given you the opportunity to get it out of your system right now so I'm not talking about it later" Santana tells me.

"That's completely fair. I'll see you tonight" I say before leaving Santana's office.

XXX

Santana and I are hanging out at my apartment. Santana didn't get finished work until later than we expected so she picked up dinner for the two of us on her way over here. I was warned though that eating together doesn't mean anything but a chance to refuel before an energetic night. I can't say I thought of it as anything other than that because I know for sure we're not really friends and we most certainly don't date.

"Are you still thinking about the ex?" Santana asks me curiously as she looks up from her plate.

"Maybe a little bit but don't worry, I won't go into detail tonight" I assure her.

"I don't know why she broke up with you because look at your body" she says shaking her head.

"It was more than that and what makes you think she did the breaking up. I broke up with her" I state. She was awful to me so I wasn't going to hang around anymore so I ended things, not her.

"Sure you did" she smiles at me.

"No seriously, I broke up with her" I state. It maybe wasn't the best decision I ever made because I was alone for months after that but it's in the past now.

"Ok, I believe you" Santana smiles. She then puts down her plate and stands up with her glass of wine before having a look around my apartment. She doesn't come here as much as I go to her place so I get why she is being nosy.

"Good, because I don't want you thinking I'm such a tragic little soul that can't defend herself or know what's good enough for her" I say.

"Is she your ex?" Santana asks curiously as she picks up a picture of Megan and I on my side table next to my couch.

"Yeah" I nod.

"She's hot" Santana points out.

"Do you want her number?" I ask laughing.

"No, I don't want it" she shakes her head. "There's obviously something wrong with her if you two are no longer together so I won't risk it" she shrugs.

"Good idea" I nod. "I know what you're thinking though, how did I pull a girl as hot as that" I say.

"You're hotter than her so I can see why you were together" she shrugs.

"Ok" I smile.

"I would quite like to know though, why do you still have a picture of her lying around if you want to move on from the past and not be reminded of her?" she asks curiously.

"Because it's a rather beautiful picture. I mean just look at the view from the mountains we're on and not to toot my own horn but I think I look pretty good in it" I shrug.

"You do look hot but surely you can't really appreciate that when you have someone you no longer love with their arms around you. Especially someone that looks rather possessive. I mean could she hold you any tighter? You don't look like you can breathe" Santana states.

"You're one to talk. Greg used to have his hands all over you" I point out.

"Yeah that repulses me every time I think about it. He was too much and it's certainly not a relationship I look back on with proudness" she tells me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana is holding a meeting today to discuss our next steps in the business. We have launched a lot of new lines recently so we're all discussing where we go from here and how we can make sure we keep maximising sales and keep her brand in the public eye. She is very talented so I see no reason as to why her products wouldn't be popular but we want to make sure they're still current and are people's first choice in children's clothing. I mean if I had kids, I would certainly dress them in SL Designs clothing because it is so cute. Also, the adult lines she has launched are very hot too.

"Uh…did I get the wrong time or something?" I ask as I walk into the empty conference room with only Santana inside. I'm either extremely late or really early.

"No. I just wanted you here early" Santana shrugs.

"Why?" I ask.

"Uh…because I need to talk to you about some of the finances" she tells me. I can see straight through her though so I know she's lying.

"Nice try" I say while leaning over to kiss her before taking a seat next to her. "You just wanted me here early so we could flirt and kiss."

"I actually didn't" she shrugs at me.

"According to the accounts, sales were fantastic last week" I tell Santana as I discreetly place my hand on her leg.

"That's what I like to hear" she smiles at me.

"Does it turn you on when I talk about sales figures and get all smart?" I ask before leaning in and kissing Santana's neck.

"Not really" she shakes her head at me. "I'm not that easy" she adds.

"I thought you would love it when I talked numbers and told you how successful you are because you make those numbers babe" I say as I continue kissing her neck.

"Not here" she sighs but still tilts her head back to allow me a larger area to kiss.

"We've got ages yet before the others arrive" I shrug.

"Not that long" she says as she finally pulls away from me moments later. "Also, I caught the 'babe' comment so let's not do that again" she shrugs.

"Ok" I shrug. I don't see how babe is so offensive but if she doesn't like it then I won't use it again on her. We talk for a little while before mostly everyone starts filling up the room and taking a seat.

"Ok, I see some empty chairs so clearly not everyone could be bothered to attend the meeting on time so I'm just going to start" Santana states. "First things first, Pierce will give you all a quick summary of the figures recently" she says.

"I will?" I ask shocked. One thing I hate a lot is not being prepared and I didn't know I was supposed to speak this afternoon so I'm not prepared.

"Yes, you will" she tells me.

"Uh…ok. I guess sales…I mean sales recently have been great. I don't know the exact figures offhand…actually maybe I do have…no actually I don't. Uh…I guess we could…"

"Fucking hell Piece, use your words properly and make some proper sentences, please" Santana sighs at me. I was really put on the spot right now so I'm nervous and I don't want to give my colleagues any false information or I'll look like an idiot. It's especially embarrassing as the accounts manager because I could be spouting out nonsense and they're all laughing at me thinking what kind of professional is this.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't prepare anything to speak today so I don't know the correct figures" I sigh. This is twice now recently that Santana has called me out on something and everyone else is sitting laughing at me making a fool out of myself.

"Just forget about it and I'll start the meeting" Santana states.

"Good idea" I nod. We all then go on to discuss the business and everyone gets a chance to give their opinion on different matters and ask any questions they need to.

"That is it for the meeting today so you can all go back to your desks and wrap up your work before heading home" Santana says. Everyone then gathers their things and prepares to leave the meeting. "Oh, not you Pierce" she says walking over to me.

"Uh…ok" I say confused.

"Brittany, I need you to stay late tonight, everyone else can go home like I say" Santana tells everyone.

"Ok" I nod. Everyone then eventually leaves and I walk over to my boss to help her gather all her paperwork together and tidy up a little. "Are we working?" I ask.

"I've been here since 6am this morning so what do you think?" she asks with a smirk.

"Do you want to come to my apartment for a change?" I ask. We're almost always at her house so it might be nice to go to mine for a change.

"Sure" Santana shrugs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's another hard day at work but what do you expect when I work for the talented Santana Lopez. Speaking of Santana, I haven't seen her all day but I'm assuming she's stuck in her office hard at work like the rest of us. I'm currently just taking a short break because I've worked hard all morning and I was starting to get really hungry. I've just finished my sandwich so now Jack and I are sitting at my desk together, just chatting about the weekend and if we have any plans. We're both just taking 5 minutes to hang out before we need to get back to work.

"Jack, how tall are you?" I ask him curiously as we both sit on our chairs with our feet up on my desk.

"Uh…6 foot" he shrugs at me.

"No, you're not" I say laughing. "I'm 5ft 8 and there's no way you're that much taller than me" I point out. With the way we're sitting then there's no way his legs look that much longer than mine.

"Ok, I'm 5ft 9" Jack mumbles.

"Why did you lie?" I ask curiously.

"Because it's not very tall for a male I would say so it's a little embarrassing. Plus, it doesn't help that an ex-girlfriend broke up with me for being shorter than her so my height is a bit of a sore point" he tells me honestly.

"I wouldn't worry about her" I say while comfortingly placing my hand on top of his. "You'll find the perfect girl for you soon enough who doesn't give a shit about your height" I assure him.

"I hope so" he sighs.

"You will because you're a good-looking guy if you don't mind me saying" I smirk. I'm not like into him but I can see a handsome man when there's one there. "Any straight girl would be lucky to have you so don't get too down about it. Like I say, you're not that small in height at all" I smile while squeezing his hand.

"Thanks Brittany, you're a good person and so kind" he smiles while gently bumping shoulders with me.

"Just have confidence because height is really nothing to be concerned about and as I say, you're a handsome young man so any girl is lucky to have you" I say honestly.

"You'll find you're lucky someone too I'm sure" Jack says, smiling at me.

"Hopefully" I smile back. "Hopefully soon at that as well" I add with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I doubt you'll be single for too much longer because you're not too bad looking either" he smirks at me.

"You better not be flirting with your boss" I tease. Of course, I know he isn't.

"I thought you couldn't be known as my boss because Santana is the overall…"

"Pierce! My office, right now!" Santana shouts causing Jack and I to both jump in fright. I have no fucking idea where she came from but boy, I nearly shit myself.

"Uh…ok" I say while quickly following her along the corridor to her office. She sounds kinda mad right now but I don't know why.

"Close the fucking door behind you" she states while throwing herself to her chair.

"Is everything ok?" I ask in concern.

"What's with you and Jack?" she asks me, in no mood to mess around.

"We were just taking a short break because we've been working all morning but I promise we were just about to go back to work" I say. I guess she's mad we were talking and not working.

"Are you sleeping with him?" she asks me.

"Pardon?" I say in surprise as I chuckle slightly at the absurdity of the question. Ok she's not mad about us taking a break but is mad about us being close.

"You heard" she states unamused.

"Santana, Jack is straight therefore he isn't going to be into me when I'm not your normal girl" I say while referencing my situation. "There's more chance of him being into you than there is being into me" I state. I'm not being insecure right now; I'm just saying he's not into penis.

"You two were all over each other and that's not appropriate at work" she tells me.

"Jack is single from what I hear but we're definitely not hooking up" I say while pulling up a chair and sitting next to Santana.

"I really don't care about your personal life and it's not that I want you all to myself, I just need to know who else you're fucking. From a safe point of view, I can't sleep with someone who is also sleeping with other people. It's gross and not appropriate because they could pass on STIs or STDs to you and therefore you infect me" she states.

"Just you" I say while kissing her.

"Ok, good" she smiles.

"Also, what could I possibly get with someone else when you give me everything already" I shrug.

"Back to work please" she tells me embarrassed.

"Is someone almost blushing?" I tease.

"Ethnic people don't blush" she states.

"Ok" I shrug. "Seriously though, we're not anything but fun as we keep saying but I won't be wandering off to someone else when you and I still have fun."

"Ok" she nods.

"You're looking particularly hot today. I haven't seen you at all today so for the first time seeing you, you've really took my breath away" I point out.

"I always look hot, not just today" Santana tells me confidently as she straddles my lap.

"Were you a little jealous of Jack moments ago?" I ask with a smirk.

"No, I really wasn't" she shrugs.

"I'm not going to lie. I sometimes get jealous when people flirt with you" I admit.

"Oh really" she asks, her interest suddenly peaking at this point.

"Yeah but seriously I know we keep saying it's just fun between us but when we do meet other people then we have to be respectful and not do anything until you and I are done. I like having fun with you but eventually I want to settle down so I'll tell you when I meet someone because I won't sleep with two people at the one time" I say honestly.

"Yeah, same" Santana nods. "Don't think I'm committed to you right now or something because if I meet someone tomorrow then you and I are over tomorrow" she tells me.

"Santana and committed are not two words I associate together" I smirk.

"That's not fair" she says seriously. "I'm a committed person when I need to be especially with my business so don't say I'm…"

"I'm just teasing, relax" I smile. "You have to know when I say things like that then I'm just messing because when have I ever been intentionally rude to you?" I ask.

"A couple of times when you started the job you were quite rude" she shrugs.

"Ok, in the heat of the moment I was quite rude at the beginning but now I'm not. Surely you can see how much I admire you for how successful you are" I say.

"This is getting way too deep for my liking. Can we just kiss and move on please?" she replies.

"With pleasure" I smile before leaning up to kiss her.

XXX

I was meeting Tina and Mercedes for drinks tonight but what they didn't tell me was that they invited Quinn along who then invited Santana. I knew Santana was hanging out with Quinn tonight but I don't think Quinn told her they wouldn't be alone so neither of us knew we would see each other again tonight.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. That wine has gone right through me" I say, standing up from the table.

"TMI Brittany" Santana frowns at me.

"I'm surprised you're actually listening to what I'm saying because you've been looking preoccupied all night since you and Quinn got here" I point out.

"Yeah, I agree because I saw you checking out the blonde at the bar" Quinn adds.

"I wasn't checking her out. I was checking what she was wearing. I mean I'm into my fashion and clearly, she is not. Did you see the dress she had paired with those shoes? Talk about mismatched" Santana says, clearly judging this poor innocent woman.

"Whatever you say" Quinn says, waving off the explanation because she doesn't believe Santana.

"Anyway ladies, I'm going to the bathroom" I say before heading off. I've just finished up and I'm washing my hands when Santana appears out of nowhere.

"Were you getting a little jealous out there of the ugly blonde with no fashion sense?" Santana asks with a smirk. Clearly, she is amused at the prospect of me being jealous of her wandering eye.

"I'm not jealous. There's nothing to be jealous about because you and I are nothing but fun. Your eye can wander to anyone you like and I won't care because we're just fun. Fun means nothing really so I'm not jealous because I just want fun" I reply.

"You are jealous" Santana says amused as she walks closer to me.

"I'm not" I state.

"Stop trying to sell me on the idea that we're just fun then. I know we're just fun so you're trying to assure yourself that's all we are by constantly saying the word fun" she tells me.

"Not true" I shrug.

"Speaking of fun, let's have fun and ditch the bores" she says as she wraps her arms around me.

"We can't just walk out of here and ditch our friends to go back to your place" I state.

"I know but we can be late back to the table and make out a little in here" she shrugs before pulling me even closer and kissing me. Just as I kiss back and the kiss intensifies, we hear a loud clearing of someone's throat. We stop kissing and turn around to find our 3 friends standing there.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Quinn asks shocked.

"Uh…nothing" I say while quickly pulling away from Santana.

"You two were just making out, weren't you?" Mercedes asks us.

"You need your eyes testing Mercedes because that's not what we were doing at all" I lie as we all make our way back to the table.

"We're not stupid" Tina states.

"Well, maybe you are a little bit" Santana shrugs and Tina glares back at her.

"Seriously, what is going on?" Quinn asks with a sigh.

"Nothing really. We just hook up from time to time and have fun. It really means nothing" I shrug.

"Exactly" Santana smiles at me.

"Are you two really that stupid" Quinn asks while looking between Santana and I.

"I'm smarter than you Quinn so no, I'm not stupid" Santana glares at her best friend.

"I meant with hooking up. It is so messed up because it can never be fun because someone always ends up with feelings" Quinn replies.

"I have to agree" Mercedes nods.

"It's wonderful you can all agree on something but we don't care what you have to say. We're just having fun" I state.

"What happens when one of you finds someone else?" Tina asks.

"Then we stop what we're doing and be with this someone else" I shrug and Santana nods in agreement.

"So, you're not going to see Santana with someone else and think, why can't that be me?" Mercedes asks me.

"Not at all" I state. "I know Santana would never want to be with me properly in a million years so I've always got that in the back of my mind so it doesn't allow me to look at this as anything but fun" I shrug.

"But you would be with her if you could?" Tina asks curiously.

"That's not what I meant Tina" I sigh. They're all twisting my words but at the end of the day, Santana and I will never be anything more than work colleagues and friends who hooked up before they settled down with other people.

"I'm not ready for a relationship yet and even if I were, it wouldn't be with Brittany" Santana shrugs.

"Oh thanks" I mutter sarcastically. That does sting a little bit because even though I don't want us to be together, it's still not nice hearing someone doesn't think you're good enough.

"I meant because we work together. It's not because you're not good enough because you are" she smiles at me.

"No, Santana" Quinn shakes her head at her best friend. "Just you saying that to Brittany makes me see that this won't end well. You don't usually say nice things like that to people so something is different between the two of you" she adds.

"Got off your high horse Quinn and leave us alone" Santana says annoyed. "Brittany and I are just having fun together because we are unlucky in love so don't act like you know better."

"What happens at work once one of you have developed feelings?" Mercedes asks. "You're going to see each other every day all day knowing you can't be together but you want to be" she points out.

"It won't happen because we won't develop feelings" I shrug.

"We know this is your decision ladies but you are being very nonchalant about this and we honestly don't think it will end well at all. Even if you don't think anything bad will happen, please take a step back and see what you're doing" Quinn says.

"We're saying this because we care, not because we're interfering. We want you both to be happy and not get hurt in any of this" Tina says honestly.

"It's none of your business so stay out of it. All of you" I say to the 3 of them.

"Come on Brittany, we're going to my place" Santana says while taking my hand as she pulls me off my chair. "We're not staying here with those 3 rude friends. We can have a drink at my place and have our own fun" she says while smirking at the others.

"Later, guys" I smirk and then leave with Santana.

* * *

A little bit of jealousy from both sides? Drama to come next chapter.


	8. Deeper

Chapter 8: Deeper

Brittany's POV

As soon as we left our friends, Santana and I got a cab back to her place. We didn't really say much in the cab or when we arrived at Santana's house but that's not unlike us. I mean things could be a little awkward because our friends think we could develop feelings so ideally, we would be inclined to assure the other that won't happen but we're not really a talkative pairing like that so we didn't really mention it. Personally, I hope Santana knows I feel the same and I don't want anything out of this but I guess that's not exactly on her mind right now.

"Are you coming?" Santana asks me as she kicks off her shoes and proceeds upstairs with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Just try and stop me" I smile while quickly following her. When we get to her bedroom, she pours wine into the two glasses and climbs onto the bed. I then take a glass from her and join her on the bed.

"Oh wow, this wine is awful" Santana says frowning after taking a sip of wine.

"I believe I bought that wine and gave you it the other week" I point out. I had to give her something for having me over and entertaining me. No, just kidding. I brought it over with dinner one night but we just never got around to drinking it.

"Why am I not surprised it's awful then" she shrugs at me.

"Excuse me, I don't have bad taste in everything. I'm normally quite good at picking out a nice wine" I admit.

"Well, like I say this is just awful" Santana says while placing her glass down at her side of the bed before taking mine from my hand and placing it down on the table at my side. "Now, sit back so I can get the taste of this out of my mouth" she says as she pushes me back on the bed and straddles my hips.

"Surely I don't have awful taste when it comes to the women I sleep with" I smirk at her, going back to our previous topic of my bad taste in things.

"You certainly don't have bad taste tonight" she says confidently as she grabs my face and kisses me. We kiss for a moment before she starts to kiss down my neck and I squeeze her hips lightly, pulling her further down on my lap. We continue like that for a moment before my phone vibrates in my pocket.

"Sorry, two seconds" I say as I take my phone out and look at it. It's two text messages, one each from Mercedes and Tina.

"Ignore that just now" Santana tells me as she pulls away momentarily.

"It's Mercedes and Tina both texting me" I reply. I quickly text both of them back to let them know I'm ok because they were making sure I wasn't upset and I didn't go home alone.

"Who gives a fuck about them right now" Santana groans. "I've already got 3 missed calls from Quinn but I don't care. She was rude to us tonight so I'm not calling her back" she shrugs.

"They just want to make sure we got home ok because we left kind of worked up and annoyed at them so they wanted to make sure nothing bad happened" I point out.

"Honestly, who cares. Just forget about them" Santana says as she leans back down and kisses my neck again. She pulls away for a second to loosen her dress before kissing me again.

"Did I mention it tonight that you looked so hot in your dress" I smile.

"You didn't but I already knew it. Personally, I think I look amazing tonight and judging by the bulge in your pants that I can feel, you thought it too" she smirks as she grinds down on me a little bit.

"I see" I nod before leaning up to kiss her. Just as I do that, my phone pings again with another text so I quickly reply.

"Brittany, careful" Santana warns as I accidentally knock her teeth as I kiss her again. I'm trying to text and kiss at the one time so it's a little sloppy, I must say.

"Sorry" I apologise before pulling her closer and kissing her.

"Do you mind not doing that, it's incredibly rude" Santana says, pulling away from me as she notices me still texting.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to but Tina and Mercedes won't stop texting me" I say as I place my phone down on the side. They keep texting me to say they didn't mean to offend us and want to make sure I'm ok because they'd hate it if I got hurt in this whole situation.

"You either want to have sex with me right now or you want to hang out with your gal pals and text them all night long even though they were judging us" Santana states unamused.

"The thing is, I think I see where they're coming from because we've always been best friends and they've always had my back so they want the best for me" I point out. They're just worried about me and I totally get that.

"The best for you would be to leave you alone and let you do what you want to do but it doesn't sound like that's what they were doing tonight" she states.

"They're nice people Santana so they do genuinely want me to be happy" I say as my phone buzzes again with another text.

"Do you know what, you should go" Santana sighs as she gets off me.

"Wait…what?" I ask shocked. I know I'm preoccupied but I wasn't going to be texting them all night. I was just trying to get to a suitable point in the conversation to stop.

"Go away. Go home. Leave me alone" she says listing off the ways to tell me she doesn't want me here anymore.

"I said I was sorry and I'll stop texting them" I state.

"It's too late because the mood has gone and you've pissed me off" she shrugs. "Just go home and I'll see you at work tomorrow" she adds.

"But I'm not working tomorrow. It's Saturday" I tell her. She knows that though.

"Well you're working now Brittany" she tells me seriously.

"That's not fair because I made plans tomorrow" I say. I'm entitled to a day off work so that's not fair for her to say I need to go into work now when I've been working all week.

"Unmake them then because I need you at work. Plus you can't really complain since tonight was cut short so it's not like you had a late night tonight so can't make it into work" she tells me.

"You can't seriously punish me for not dropping my friends or my pants for you" I state.

"I'm not mad about the sex…or lack of it I should say" Santana tells me. "I'm mad that you wasted my time tonight so tomorrow you can work and make up for the time you wasted. I didn't invite you here tonight to chat and hang out. I invited you here for one reason and you chose to distract yourself with your phone" she shrugs at me.

"Fine" I sigh. "I will see you at work tomorrow then" I say while getting my things and heading downstairs. I then leave and slam the front door behind me. I know I shouldn't but I'm pissed. I did not get pissed and walk out on my friends to go to Santana's place for her to throw me out. I know we were in the middle of something and maybe I shouldn't be texting at the same time but my friends were genuinely concerned.

Once I get home, I shower and get changed for bed. I'm just brushing my teeth when I realise that maybe I should text Santana and clear the air somewhat. It wasn't a fight but she was pissed at me and I was pissed I had to leave. I finish up in the bathroom and make my way to my bedroom where I pick up my phone and text Santana.

_To Santana: sorry if I've woken you up. I just want to say sorry about tonight. I'll never make the mistake of using my phone again when we're together like that_

_From Santana: I honestly don't care anymore_

_To Santana: ok. See you tomorrow then_

_From Santana: you don't have to come into work tomorrow. I was just pissed off_

_To Santana: are you working tomorrow?_

_From Santana: no, I'm going to take the weekend off_

_To Santana: will I come to your place?_

_From Santana: you can do what you want. I'm not your boss outside of work_

I think that texts means, 'please come over' but she's giving off the impression she doesn't really care either way. She didn't come right out and say no so she clearly doesn't have any plans. I want to go over to her place tomorrow because our failed attempt at fun tonight was not fun. If she feels anything like I do then she wants to hang out with me tomorrow.

_To Santana: see you in the morning. Sleep well_

_From Santana: ok_

I really have to laugh at that because I just love how Santana is sometimes. I'm basically telling her I'll be at her place and I'm wishing her goodnight and all she can text is 'ok'. There's no enthusiasm there to show she feels the same or she's happy about me coming over tomorrow. She's basically playing it cool.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I couldn't really sleep last night so my whole schedule has shifted forward this morning. I got out of bed earlier so therefore got ready for the day earlier. I then ended up at the gym earlier and finished there earlier so breakfast was earlier and now I'm walking into work earlier than usual. I did try and keep myself occupied because who wants to go into work early but it didn't work because honestly, I like work and I like the people I work with. I like spending most of my time there because it's more exciting than being at home alone.

Once I get inside, I make my way straight to the staffroom and make some coffee. I noticed my boss's car parked outside so I knew she was here already so I'm making her some coffee as well. She tells me she doesn't like the way I make it but never once have I seen her pour it out so I think she's just playing it cool. As soon as the coffee is ready, I head towards my desk where I find Santana lurking about.

"Morning boss, how are you?" I ask as I put my things down at my desk and hand her a cup of coffee which she immediately takes.

"Make yourself free next weekend because we've got a fashion show to go to" Santana tells me, not bothering to answer my question or even greet me good morning or say thank you for the hot beverage.

"Uh…what?" I laugh.

"I've got another fashion show to go to next weekend and you're coming with me" she tells me.

"Like a plus one?" I ask hopefully.

"No, as my Account and Finance manager" she replies.

"Really?" I question. "What would the Account and Finance manager be doing at a fashion show?" I ask. This event is just to keep up appearances and show support to other fashion lines so there is really no need to be going for the purpose of accounts or finance since we're just spectating.

"You're there as one of my managers" Santana shrugs.

"I'm there as your plus one and you know it" I smirk.

"Can or can't you come with me?" she asks me.

"I can but do I want to is the question" I say.

"I'll get us a shared room in the hotel and I'll buy you breakfast in the morning" she points out.

"I love it when you beg" I smirk. "Yes, I'll come" I add. This isn't about work and we both know it but she just won't admit she wants me there in another role, aka colleague with benefits. I know it doesn't mean anything as we keep saying but it is getting to the point now that we both do still look single so it is better to go to these kind of things as if you're not that tragic and alone.

"Good" she nods at me.

"I could tell everyone there that we're beneficial friends" I smirk.

"One problem though, we're not friends" Santana smirks back at me.

"Ok, whatever" I playfully roll my eyes at her. "Seriously though, I love it when you beg. What were you going to do if I said no?" I ask curiously.

"You weren't going to say no" she shrugs at me.

"If I did, what would you do?" I ask.

"Let's get to work please" Santana says as she starts walking to her office with her coffee.

"I'm here early so I'm not ready to start work yet" I say as I follow her. "Seriously, what lengths would you go to to make sure I'm going with you and you wouldn't need to go alone and look single and lonely?" I ask.

"There is plenty of girls out there that would love to spend a weekend with me at a hotel and see a fashion show so I'd likely ask someone else" she smirks at me as she sits her coffee down and turns to look at me as she closes the office door behind us.

"You wouldn't dare ask someone else" I say seriously as I slam her back against the door.

"Try me" she challenges.

"You've asked me now so you can't ask anyone else" I say as I lean forward and kiss her. I continue kissing her as I reach down and unzip her pants. What she is wearing is very sexy but it's also very sexy when she isn't wearing much at all.

"What about work?" she asks breathlessly, clearly taken aback by me this morning.

"You're the boss so you tell me if you really need to work instead of doing this" I say as slip my hand into her underwear.

"Fuck!" she moans out in surprise as she tilts her head back as I kiss her neck and push my hand deeper into her underwear.

"Are you getting turned on?" I ask with a smirk while pushing her legs further apart with my foot. She doesn't reply verbally; she just looks at me to say 'isn't it obvious'. "You never answered me; shall I stop so you can start work?" I ask.

"Don't you dare think about stopping" she warns me while aggressively pulling me close so I can kiss her.

"Ok" I wink. I kiss her for a few more moments before pulling away and swiftly pulling her pants down along with her panties.

"W-what are you doing?" she asks surprised. I don't reply, I just drop to the floor and lean in close to her center as she leans against the door. I push her legs even further apart again and grip her legs as I lean down and slowly push my tongue into her. "Shit, Brittany!" she moans out as she tangles her fingers in my hair, pushing my head closer to her every now and again.

"I think this is going to be the record for coming the quickest out of all the times we've had sex" I smirk. She is getting worked up very quickly today.

"Stop talking and start doing more" she tells me unamused. "If you don't, the only thing getting you off today will be yourself" she adds.

"Fair enough" I nod before getting back to work. It's not work I'm getting paid for but it's work all the same because it's with my boss. After several minutes, I feel Santana clench around me and I gather as much cum as I can with my mouth.

"Man, I needed that this morning" Santana smirks at me as I stand up so we're now face to face. "Today has definitely started off as a good day" she says while wiping around my mouth with her thumb. "Sorry, you have a little bit of me around your mouth" she smirks again.

"Your welcome" I say as I lean in and kiss her.

"I have a meeting in 5 minutes so are you good to wait until later" she asks me as she leans down to pull her pants back up.

"It's not about me today" I smile while taking over and pulling her pants right up her legs and zipping them up.

"I need to freshen up before this meeting but I haven't forgotten about you" she smiles as she quickly pecks my lips.

"I should get back to my desk now and do some work. I'll catch up with you later" I say smiling before leaving her office. It took everything in me not to react when Santana was so sexy moments ago but being the good employee that I am, I knew she had a meeting so didn't have any more time to spare so I knew we wouldn't get to me.

XXX

I'm just sitting at my desk, hard at work as I ever am when I hear my phone buzz with a text. Usually I don't like to have my phone out when I'm right in the middle of work because it'll distract me. On the other hand though, I have been working for a good solid 5 and a half hours now so I think I could take a break and check my phone. I pull my phone out of my purse and open up my text messages. I only have one and it's from Tina asking if I can meet her, Mercedes and Quinn tomorrow for lunch. I reply back telling them I'm working but it should be fine as long as we go somewhere local and I'm back in time.

After we make all the lunch arrangements, I text Tina to tell her I should get back to work now and I'll see her tomorrow. I'm just putting my phone away, getting ready to get back to work when my phone buzzes again with a text. I'm ready to text Tina that I really must go now before my boss is pissed when I realise it's not even Tina texting me this time. I open up the message and see it's not in the form of text but it's a picture which happens to be from Santana. I expand the photo and realise it's a picture of Santana in nothing but her underwear which causes me to gasp out loud.

"Brittany, are you ok?" Jack asks concerned.

"Uh…yeah" I say lost for words. It's just caught me off-guard because I'm at work so that was the last thing I expected my boss to text me right now.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" he chuckles.

"It's certainly not a ghost I've seen" I say, unable to take my eyes off this picture. I stare at it for some time before my phone buzzes with a new message from Santana which turns into two texts and then three texts.

_From Santana: you haven't replied!_

_From Santana: if it's got you feeling some things, I have a free hand that could help out_

_From Santana: if you're not interested then good luck tending to yourself in the bathroom_

_To Santana: you look so sexy_

_From Santana: you want me?_

_To Santana: always_

As soon as I text Santana back, I quickly wrap things up at my desk before rushing to her office. I did want to go there right away but I deal with a lot of confidential documents so if I just ran away from my computer or desk without locking them then I could be fired. That would be a major issue if confidential things I handle got into the wrong hands.

_From Santana: I'm waiting in my office_

I only get to glance at the latest text when I arrive at Santana's office. I take a deep breath and fix my hair and smooth out my clothes before opening the door. If Santana is looking hot then I don't want to look a mess compared to her. I know it's just sex but the more we do it, the more I want to make sure the passion is still there and it's not just a chore to pass the time.

"Hi" Santana says seductively as she looks over at me as I close the door behind myself.

"Hey" I smile. The sight in front of me is the sexiest sight I've ever saw. Santana is lounging on her couch with her feet up on it with her legs crossed at the ankles. She is also wearing no more clothes than the picture she sent. She has her hair down over her shoulders and her makeup done perfectly.

"Did you like the picture?" she asks me with a smirk.

"Loved it" I smirk back. "I am quite enjoying the live scenes I'm seeing right now though" I point out as I walk over to her.

"I do aim to please" she tells me as she gets up and puts her arms around me. She kisses me before turning us around and pushing me down on the couch. "Your turn" she smiles before straddling my lap.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Work has been quite hectic so far today so I'm glad I'm finally on a break now. I'm currently at lunch with Mercedes, Tina and Quinn. We did ask if Santana would like to join us but apparently, she has no time to socialise during working hours. I did point out that she and I often take breaks during working hours to do more than eat but as usual, it was not best received. I think I might stop by her favourite coffee shop on my way back to work and get her coffee and a pastry to see if that'll cheer her up and perhaps make up for not coming to lunch with us.

"So, we're all lucky to have the day off work today apart from you Brittany so how's your day been so far?" Quinn asks me as we start eating.

"Busy as usual but the business is doing great so I can't complain and neither can Santana" I smile.

"Speaking of my best friend, how are things going between the two of you?" Quinn asks. I know what she means but I'm not playing games.

"Santana and I always have a great working relationship" I say with a shrug.

"You know fine well Quinn does not mean at work" Mercedes states.

"My personal life is my business, not any of yours" I tell the 3 of them. I know they mean well but this is all down to me so if I fuck up then it's my fault. I thought we had cleared the air somewhat the other day when they said they won't interfere anymore.

"We're just worried about you Brittany" Mercedes tells me honestly.

"I know but don't be because I know Santana would never feel anything for me so I'm not going to allow myself to feel anything because I know it'll never amount to anything" I state.

"I still get the feeling you like her though even though you know you can't have her" Tina points out.

"I like her as a person and a boss but that's as far as it goes" I assure them.

"We don't believe you honey" Mercedes sighs. "We've seen the way you look at her and there is no way it can all end well" she tells me.

"You're wrong. You're all wrong" I say seriously. "Santana and I are just young and having fun. When we do meet the right person then we'll end our little secret rendezvouses" I shrug.

"I love my best friend, I do, but I don't want you to get hurt either. Santana isn't into relationships at the moment so if you feel like you're falling for her then you need to stop what you're doing" Quinn tells me.

"I'm not falling for Santana and Santana isn't falling for me so let's all drop this" I say, getting tired of them trying to meddle in my business with Santana.

"We just…"

"Is this the only reason you invited me to lunch?" I question. "Did you all just want to interfere in my business again and tell me to stop sleeping with my boss?" I ask annoyed.

"We just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into" Mercedes sighs.

"I know what I'm doing so drop it or I'll leave" I state.

XXX

"Coffee and a pastry for you" I say to Santana as I place the coffee in front of her at her desk and throw the pastry down with a slight bit of aggression.

"Uh…thank you" Santana glares at me as a flake of pastry flies towards her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so riled up right now" I groan while throwing myself to her couch while putting my feet up.

"I never fucking asked you to get me a coffee and a pastry from what looks like my favourite coffee shop" she says as she admires the paper bag the pastry is in. "You don't get to be pissed at having to get me something to eat when I never fucking asked for it" she tells me.

"Relax, I'm not pissed at you" I state. "I shouldn't have put the pastry down like that but I'm just so angry right now" I sigh.

"What's going on?" Santana asks as she picks up her treats and brings them over to the couch where she lifts up my feet and sits down before placing my legs over her lap.

"You don't want to know" I say while groaning loudly.

"I know I don't but I asked you so that means I still require an answer from you" she states as she sips her coffee before biting into her pastry.

"I'm just back from lunch with my so-called friends and it was so frustrating. I got 3 or 4 verses of 'you and Santana are making a mistake' with a couple of choruses of 'you'll only get hurt' in between" I explain.

"Oh, for fucks sake" Santana groans loudly while throwing her head back in frustration. "Don't they understand the words 'privacy' and 'not your business'."

"Evidently not" I say while shaking my head. "You and I know what we're doing so I wish they would just leave us alone and if we fuck up then it's on us not them" I add.

"I think we should just forget about them" Santana shrugs. "Any time we're hanging out with them, we just need to warn them we won't tolerate any mention of us hooking up and we'll walk out if they try to convince us to stop. If they want to be our friends and truly care for us then they need to promise to stay out of it."

"Exactly" I nod in agreement.

"Thanks for the pastry by the way" she tells me as she leans forward and holds it in front of my face so I can take a bite.

* * *

Santana's POV

Brittany and I arrived at the hotel last night for the fashion show and it's been so far so good. We arrived at the hotel and then grabbed some dinner before the weekend finally kicked off. There was a show last night which was quite good and had some lovely pieces even though I don't like to admit that. There is another show on right now that we're watching but personally, I don't find the clothes as good as last night. I also don't find the show as good as last night because it doesn't seem to be as well put together as I've seen before.

"Your clothes are so much better than these" Brittany whispers to me. The way she says it and the seriousness in her voice makes me realise she isn't just buttering me up or trying to flirt, she's serious. I mean I'm a confident person and I love my designs but I'm a novice when it comes to adult fashion so it does mean something when she thinks I'm as good if not better than these other fashion lines.

"Thanks" I smile at her.

"The whole show doesn't seem very good either. I mean just look at the…" she interrupts herself talking by bursting into laughter.

"Brittany" I say surprised.

"I'm sorry but that was so funny" she says as everyone is looking at us in disgust, wondering where the laughter is coming from. "I know it's so unprofessional of me but did you see her face when she fell?" she says laughing.

"I did" I say, unable to stop myself from laughing. One of the models has just took a little stumble right off the stage because of the height of the heel on her shoes. Everyone else is acting like it never happened to allow the girl to keep her dignity but Brittany can't seem to give her the same courtesy.

"You find it funny yourself, clearly" Brittany tells me.

"I know but it's you I'm surprised about. I thought you would be a little more sympathetic about her falling because you seem like that kind of person who would be more sensitive to people's misfortunes" I shrug.

"Maybe I've changed then" she shrugs back at me. "Maybe I'm just spending too much time with my boss that I'm learning from her and picking up little bits of her personality" she adds.

"You don't want to be like me" I shake my head. "You're perfect the way you are" I smile.

"I always like your funny side" she smiles at me.

"I'm not being funny Brittany, you are perfect" I say seriously.

"Uh…thanks" she replies embarrassed.

"I never lie so take that as a compliment because it's very true" I state.

"If I had to say anyone was perfect then I'd say it was you" Brittany replies. I just look at her and shake my head because I'm far from perfect. "I'm not a liar either" she says, looking at me with sincerity in her eyes.

"Thank you" I whisper while momentarily squeezing her hand. "Hey, they're taking a break now so maybe we could take this as an opportunity to slip away and head back upstairs to my hotel room. I'll order us some drinks to take upstairs" I say after a moment of silence falls upon us.

"Sounds good" she smiles. We then leave the fashion show and head upstairs. I order drinks for us from the bar and then we take them up to my hotel room. We kick our shoes off and climb onto the bed with our drinks.

"Oh, Quinn has text me" I say as I check my phone.

"Is she missing you" Brittany teases.

"No, she's just checking in with me and seeing how the fashion show is going" I shrug before texting my best friend back.

"You seem really close to Quinn and it seems like you can open up to her and talk about feelings so why do you never express your feelings to anyone else or even admit you do have feelings?" she asks me curiously.

"I never said I don't have feelings because I do feel things. I just don't like to talk about them when they're not relevant" I say honestly. I come across as a cold person sometimes but I'm not completely numb because I'm human. I just don't see the point in talking about how I feel all the time when it's not appropriate.

"If you're worried about opening up to people in case they judge you then I can assure you, I wouldn't do that. I'd like you to be able to open up to me because as much as we know each other, I don't really _know_ you" Brittany tells me.

"It's not really about worry; I'm just not so much of a person who talks about personal things" I shrug. "Honestly, if I had to open up to anyone besides Quinn then I guess you could do" I admit.

"What has made you the strong person you are today?" she asks me curiously. "I know I don't have the balls to be so powerful and start up my own business like you have" she adds.

"Honestly, I haven't always been like this" I say. "The more my business has grown then the more brutal I can be sometimes because I have power nowadays."

"Ok" she nods.

"I always wanted to run my own business so I always had a passion in that sense but I think I got most of my drive from my childhood. I was always into fashion and things like that hence the reason I design clothes now but most of my motivation to actually put my dreams into motion was due to my childhood" I say honestly.

"From what I hear, I thought you had a great family life growing up" she says frowning in confusion. She has met my parents and siblings before so she can see we're all close.

"I did and my family was great. I didn't mean my childhood in that sense, I meant at school and things like that" I explain. "I was bullied at school" I admit. I don't know why I'm telling her this right now but I am.

"That sucks. I was bullied too and it's awful how often kids are treated like that" she says sympathetically.

"I didn't necessarily fit in with certain groups because no one knew where to put me. My background is mixed and for some reason the school I went to had very distinct groups" I say. "The white kids never mixed with the kids of colour and I sort of wasn't part of either of those."

"I know what you're saying. It didn't happen at my school but I do understand how awful kids can be sometimes" she tells me. "I actually think it's partly the parents' fault because they bring up these kids in a way that they don't understand everyone is different."

"Exactly" I nod. "I felt awful as a kid because of it so I promised myself when I got older, I would be my own person and do what I want to do and not let anyone hold me back. I can be a bitch sometimes but that's only because I feel I need to defend myself all the time" I admit.

"It's horrible being bullied but at the same time, it shapes us to be who we are and we shouldn't apologise for that. You're mighty talented Santana and I'm probably more mediocre but I still got hired by the best fashion designer in North America so that says something about me" she smiles.

"I would say in the world, not North America" I joke.

"I didn't want to stroke your ego too much" she winks at me.

"Seriously though, I'm who I am because of what I've been through" I state.

"You are and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Although I would like to get to know more of you sometimes instead of you holding up these walls all the time" she tells me.

"One of the reasons Quinn and I are so close is because we've always had one another to lean on. Quinn used to be bullied at school too. Her parents worked hard so they had decent salaries so she was picked on for that" I say. Her parents weren't ones to show off with their money but they did like to treat Quinn now and again so sometimes she would turn up at school in a new little dress and the rest of us are wearing shoes that have seen better days.

"I appreciate that but I'd like to be just as close sometimes" she tells me honestly. "I know we're just messing around but if we are this comfortable to be able to have sex then why can't we be a little more open with one another?" she asks.

"It's not that easy for me so I'd rather you didn't push it anymore tonight" I say seriously.

"I won't, don't worry" she smiles at me. "I will break down that wall though at some point and you will let me in, I can feel it" she adds.

"Things are becoming too deep again so can we move on please?" I ask, slightly embarrassed. I hate talking about certain things with anyone but Quinn especially if they involve my feelings.

"We definitely can" Brittany says before leaning in to kiss me softly. I kiss her back and for a few minutes, that's all we need to do right now because the conversation was becoming heavy so we want to just settle back into what we do best together.

"I don't know why I'm saying this and don't read too much into it but I appreciate you Brittany" I say as I pull away from her lips for a second.

"You're my favourite person in the world right now" she says as she leans her forehead against mine. "Don't take that the wrong way though" she points out.

"I think I know what you're saying" I say as I throw my leg over Brittany to straddle her. I then lean in and kiss her again. We kiss for some time before she sits up slightly making me sit up with her.

"Uh…wait" Brittany says hesitantly as she pulls away from me.

"What's wrong?" I sigh.

"We used my last condom last night" she tells me.

"It's ok" I smile. "I'm on birth control so we don't need it" I say as I pull her closer to me again.

XXX

Brittany and I must have fallen asleep in my bed after our little moment of passion because I've just woken up and Brittany is lying really close to me. She seems to be sound asleep but I've just woken up from a noisy hotel guest in the room to the left. Brittany's room is to the right of mine so I know it's not coming from there so I can only assume it's the rude guest to the left making all of the noise.

"Hey" Brittany smiles at me as she soothingly rubs my back. I've clearly woken her up by moving around the bed when I got woken up.

"Uh…sorry" I say nervously as I move my arms from around Brittany and my head from her chest.

"It's my fault" Brittany shrugs as she removes her arm from under my neck. "I had my arm around you so you've probably just slipped into my embrace."

"Do you want another drink?" I ask as I leap out of bed. Things usually aren't this awkward between us after sex so what the fuck is going on. I can't believe it but I actually think I feel something right now. Usually I just feel satisfied after a night of passion but I feel more than that right now.

"No thank you, I'm good" Brittany smiles at me. Ok, I am officially drunk this evening because I feel like I'm sort of melting inside at that smile.

"Yeah, I suppose I don't need any more liquor tonight" I shrug.

"I should actually be getting back to my hotel room now" Brittany says as she gets out of bed and starts getting dressed.

"You don't have to. You could stay here tonight" I suggest. Fuck, my mouth opened before my brain registered what I said.

"No offence, but I'm kinda worn out tonight" she tells me.

"I didn't mean to have sex. I just meant to sleep" I shrug.

"There's only one bed though so where would you sleep?" she asks me curiously.

"We can sleep in the bed together" I say and she smirks at me. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I just think it would be easier for you to stay than have to take all your things back to the other room. It's not like I'm desperate for you to sleep next to me because I can do without that" I tell her.

"Ok" Brittany smiles. "I'll stay the night" she nods.

"Ok" I say, feeling myself smiling back even though I don't want to smile because that will just boost Brittany's ego thinking she makes me smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After my weekend away at the fashion show, I decided that maybe I should do something like that with a few of my new adult lines. My kids' lines are very popular and I wouldn't really want to put kids through having to strut up and down a runway but it wouldn't hurt to showcase my adult lines. I had Brittany on hand to help me set this whole thing up and everything was coming on brilliantly until half an hour ago. One of the girls that was walking for me has just pulled out because she had too much to drink last night so fell and now has a broken ankle.

"I'm a model down so jump in Brittany" I state as I get things going behind the scenes.

"No thank you. You do it" she frowns at me.

"I can't do it. That's a bit pretentious is it not?" I reply. I'm not walking in my own fashion show for everyone to think I'm an arrogant bitch.

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" she laughs. I'm not amused by that comment at all even if there is a slight element of truth in what she's saying.

"Don't talk to your superior like that" I warn her.

"I'm telling you now Santana, I'm not doing it" she shakes her head at me. Man, I am getting frustrated right now.

"If I'm asking you to step in then I expect you to step in" I state.

"I respect you Santana but I work in accounts so I won't be modelling for you. It's not part of my job so you can forget it" she tells me.

"You work for me so you do as I say" I tell her seriously.

"That's fair enough but modelling is a step too far. I'm not prancing around a stage and doing something I'm not comfortable with" she states.

"You are the hottest model I have here so do it, please" I state. All the other models turn around at look at me questioningly. "That was a little loud, wasn't it?" I say.

"Just a tad Santana, just a tad" Brittany laughs. "It is such a Santana thing to do though and basically tell your whole workforce they're ugly."

"I didn't mean it like that…actually you know what, I did" I laugh. I'm not ashamed to say it but the fashion show was a little bit last minute so I could fit everything in so I didn't perhaps take my time and audition many models so I probably could have picked some hotter girls.

"Santana!" Brittany says outraged but laughing at the same time. "You'll have no models left if you carry on like this" she adds.

"Look, come here" I say while pulling her to the side so we can talk in private. "I really want to pull off this fashion show because it's my first one so please help me out" I say.

"I'd do anything to help you normally but strutting about in a fashion show is just not for me. You can laugh at me if you want but I'm too self-conscious for that" she tells me seriously.

"I won't laugh at you" I assure her. "I'm not saying this because I need help, I'm saying this because I mean it. You are hot Brittany and you shouldn't be self-conscious in a situation like this. Like I wouldn't pressure you into it but I would be really grateful" I smile.

"I really don't like you sometimes Santana Lopez" she groans while marching over to the wardrobe area. "Ok, what am I wearing?" she asks.

"Does this mean you're doing it?" I ask.

"Yes" she sighs. "I don't know why I'm giving in to you but I am" she tells me.

"I'll make it up to you later. Come to my place when we finish and I really will make this worth your while. I promise" I say seriously.

"Ok" she smiles at me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany hasn't been at work for the last week. She took some time off to go on vacation and ended up going on a little girl's trip with some friends and family. Tina and Mercedes were going as were her two sisters and some other people I have never heard of before. Allegedly I have heard their names and all about them before but I'm sure I haven't.

Things haven't exactly been easy for me recently without Brittany but I'm not going to tell her that. The truth is she is my best employee so she really has helped my business grow so without her here things have been a little hectic. Don't get me wrong, I am coping without her. Things just aren't running as smoothly because I need to do everything myself.

I'm just going through some of my emails when I see one from the accounting and finance department. It's the weekly report as to where our finances stand at the moment so I open it up to read it to see how things are. I took Brittany's advice recently so I am cutting back on some expenses so I'm hoping things will look good in the report. As soon as I open it up, I see Jack's name at the bottom of the report which isn't a surprise since Brittany isn't here. I start to read through the information but I honestly can't make head nor tail of it which pisses me off. I get up from my desk and make my way to Jack's desk.

"Jack, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask angrily. "This report makes zero sense to me" I add.

"I did what you asked Ms Lopez" he replies nervously as he walks towards me.

"Man, this was a bad time for Brittany to be on vacation" I sigh. "Brittany would never give me a report like this. She wrote it appropriately so I could understand all the numbers but this is just a mess" I tell my employee.

"No disrespect Ms Lopez but I'm always the one who writes the reports and this is no different. I email a copy to Brittany and when she gives me the green light, I then email it to you. She doesn't write them up anymore and hasn't done for the last few months. All she does is read them to check them over and then lets me send it to you" he tells me.

"Well this one is different then" I state.

"It's really not Ms Lopez" Jack assures me.

"Are you talking back to me?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, Ms Lopez" he apologises.

"Just get back to your desk. I don't want to talk to you anymore" I say harshly. Jack nods and then heads back to his desk.

"Ok, that was harsh" Quinn states, walking over to me.

"Where the fuck did you come from Fabray?" I ask surprised. I'm not going to lie; I did get a little fright because I didn't expect her to be here. I'm at work and she doesn't work for me so what is she doing here in the middle of the day.

"I just got here and I thought we could catch up" she shrugs.

"Come on, let's go to my office" I say and she quickly follows me.

"Are you missing Brittany?" Quinn asks as I close the door behind us.

"Do you think she's sleeping with other people?" I ask worriedly, not answering my best friend's question.

"What does it matter if she was because I thought you two were just fun?" Quinn points out.

"We are just fun but if she sleeps with other people and me at the same time then that's just gross" I shrug.

"I know I'm meant to stay out of this but you're going to get hurt in this because it won't end well. People in situations like this never come away unscathed" she tells me.

"I'm not doing this with you Quinn" I warn her. "Either leave or change the subject please" I add.

"Ok, fine. Let's talk about vacations. If you could go on vacation sometime soon, where would you go or what would you do if you had some time off?" Quinn asks curiously.

"I think I would probably just spend my time in Brittany" I shrug.

"Ew, is that like some strange euphemism or something?" she asks in disgust. "Although it doesn't exactly make sense because…"

"What...wait no" I shake my head when I realise what she thought I meant. "I meant Brittany as in the region of France. One of my friends from college lives there and I think it would be nice to see her again and hang out because we haven't seen each other in years. She has a family now so flying over here at the drop of a hat isn't feasible anymore and I'm just too busy to leave my company for too long" I explain.

"You have another friend?" Quinn teases me.

"She's obviously not my best friend like you are but we used to be close" I reply. I don't have many friends clearly and although Quinn is my best friend, I did have some close friends at college. Quinn and I didn't go to the same college so I struck up a bond with a few other people.

"Do you miss her?" she asks me.

"Miss is a strange word because it would be nice to see her again because we were close at one point but at the same time, I can live without her" I shrug. "I just think if I did have the luxury of time off then it might be nice to catch up with some friends" I add.

"Would you go to France alone or take a certain friend with you?" Quinn smirks at me.

"Brittany isn't my friend. We're colleagues" I state.

"What makes you think I meant Brittany. I could have easily been talking about me" she tells me.

"Whatever" I roll my eyes at my best friend.

XXX

I'm just sitting at my desk working hard when I hear a slight noise behind me. Before I even get a chance to look over, I feel someone's presence right behind me and they place their hands over my eyes. I don't even get a chance to display my offence at their actions before they speak up.

"Guess who" Brittany says quietly.

"Oh my god" I say while quickly spinning around on my chair and getting up to hug Brittany tightly. I then pull away and lean in and kiss her passionately.

"I guess someone is glad to see me" Brittany smiles as she takes my hands and leads us over to the seating area where we sit down.

"You have no idea" I state. "I had no idea you were coming home so soon. I thought you still had a few days left on your vacation" I point out.

"We came home a little earlier than planned. It's not like we weren't having fun or something happened, it's just we had enough time there and just wanted a few days to relax at home before going back to work" she tells me.

"Why are you here right now then if you wanted to take a few days at home away from work?" I ask curiously.

"I guess I wanted to see some of my friends at work" she shrugs at me.

"So how are your friends?" I ask.

"Uh…good" she says hesitantly.

"You haven't spoken to any of them yet, have you?" I ask while smirking at her. She's came straight here to see me, hasn't she? The thing about seeing her friends is surely a cover up and she just wanted to see me.

"They were all busy when I got here so I didn't want to interrupt them" she shrugs.

"Whatever you say" I smirk at her.

"So, uh…dinner at mine tonight?" Brittany suggests.

"I don't care so much about the food but I'll definitely be at your place tonight" I shrug.

"Excellent" she smiles at me.

"You have no idea how much I have missed having sex with you" I say honestly as I walk over and lock my office door.

"Oh really?" Brittany laughs.

"I'm serious, it felt like the longest time ever when you were away" I admit as I straddle her lap. "Did you think about me at all when you were away?" I ask, looking away.

"Oh yes of course I did. I always think about work and my boss when I'm on vacation. It's all I can think about because I never need a break and some time away from work" she says sarcastically.

"I didn't mean as your boss" I glare at her.

"Santana, you and I are just hooking up like we always say we're doing so why would I think about you. This doesn't mean anything remember" she points out.

"I didn't mean it like that either" I sigh. "I meant did you think about me in terms of our deal. You don't hook up with other people when we're still hooking up because it's not appropriate to sleep with more than one person at the onetime" I explain.

"If you're asking if I slept with any girls when I was away then no I did not" she smiles at me. "You?" she asks curiously.

"I'm sitting on you right now so what do you think?" I ask. If I did have someone else then I wouldn't be so desperate to have Brittany right now, would I?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Today has been a tough day at work so far and it's not even because of work. I got some unbelievable news, maybe even life changing news, this morning. I just can't stop thinking about it and I don't know what to do. I have lost all concertation today which isn't like me at all. Usually when I have something on my mind, I can get a coffee and take a break for 5 minutes to talk myself out of thinking about it and then I'm good to go. Today though, it's just not going to work because of the magnitude of the news I'm carrying. I'm trying to look over this week's budget right now when Brittany quietly slips into my office. She is grinning like a Cheshire cat right now and I am just in no mood to handle that.

"Brittany…what are you doing here?" I ask Brittany with a sigh. She smirks at me as she walks over to me before kissing me and then removing her shirt.

"This is what I'm doing here" she tells me.

"Brittany…" I sigh again, trying to think of a way to put this delicately so I don't offend her since she's practically undressing in front of me. I really can't get intimate right now. The news is just weighing on my mind too much.

"Shush" she says while placing a finger on my lips before kissing me again.

"I can't do this today" I say as I pull away from her and stand up.

"What's wrong?" she frowns at me in confusion.

"It's just…" I really don't know how to say this right now. Usually I'm good with words and I just say it as I see it but I just can't believe what's going on right now so I'm sorta speechless.

"Santana, what's going on?" Brittany asks. It's clear she's totally confused by this whole thing right now.

"I'm pregnant, ok?" I sigh once more.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…I'm sorry what now?" she asks me in absolute disbelief.

"I'm pregnant" I state.

* * *

What's going to happen now?


	9. It's Complicated

Chapter 9: It's Complicated

Brittany's POV

It's Friday today and my very kind boss has given me the weekend off so I'm in a good mood right now. I'm also in a good mood because rumour has it that my boss is taking the weekend off too so I'm hoping we can maybe hang out or do something fun. My shift hasn't ended yet but my workload seems to be on schedule at the moment so I'm taking a quick break to see Santana. She's been in her office all day and I haven't seen or heard her once. I only know she's here because her car is parked outside and she sent us all an email telling us that she can't be disturbed by anyone this morning and whoever does disturb her will get their wages decreased.

I'm currently making my way to Santana's office. I know I just said we're not supposed to disturb Santana but I think she'll take kindly to this interruption because I'm different. She always seems pleased to see me. Plus, this isn't a work matter so I'm sure she'll be ok with me bringing some fun to her morning. I don't bother knocking on the door, I just quietly slip into her office and grin at her as I close the door behind myself. She looks back at me unamused but I don't think she'll be mad for long once I work my magic on her.

"Brittany…what are you doing here?" she asks me with a sigh. I smirk at her as I walk over to her. I lean down and kiss her before starting to remove my shirt.

"This is what I'm doing here" I tell her as I throw my shirt behind me to the floor.

"Brittany…" she sighs again. Something really seems to be troubling her right now so I'm going to have to up my game to cheer her up this morning.

"Shush" I say while placing a finger on her lips before kissing her again.

"I can't do this today" she says as she pulls away from me and stands up from her chair.

"What's wrong?" I frown at her in confusion. I have no idea what is going on right now but I don't like it. Something really does seem to be troubling her but I don't know what it is. Usually a little hook up will calm her down and minimise her troubles a little but that's not going to happen if she pulls away from me all the time.

"It's just…" she says before pausing. She looks like she needs to say something but doesn't know how to say it right now. She is usually good with words and just says it as she sees it but clearly that's not happening right now.

"Santana, what's going on?" I ask again but a little more serious this time. I'm clearly confused right now and I think she can see that.

"I'm pregnant, ok?" she sighs again at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…I'm sorry what now?" I ask her in absolute disbelief. I did not just hear she was pregnant right? Surely, I didn't or even if I did, it's a sick joke, right? It must be a joke or something.

"I'm pregnant" she states.

"This is a joke, right?" I say. I know I sound like I'm in denial right now but this can't be happening to us. We are just messing around, nothing serious was ever supposed to happen because of this. No feelings and most certainly no additions to the family.

"It would be some sick joke Brittany so no, I'm not joking" she tells me as she starts pacing up and down the room.

"Is there a chance it could be Greg's baby?" I ask as I quickly put my shirt back on.

"Brittany, I broke up with Greg 4 months ago" she states angrily. "Are you seriously telling me I look 4 months pregnant right now?" she asks.

"No, sorry" I sigh. Of course I know it's not Greg's baby because he and Santana have been over since before Christmas and we're in the middle of March now. I guess what I'm trying to ask is, is it definitely mine. "So, the baby is…you know?" I say pointing to myself

"No, I do not know Brittany" Santana says narrowing her eyes at me.

"It's mine, right?" I ask nervously.

"No, it's the mailman's. I've been going on and on to you about neither of us having sex with anyone else in respect of the other because I have been having it away with my mailman as well as yourself" she says sarcastically.

"So, the baby is mine?" I ask again.

"Of course it fucking is" she snaps at me. "Also, I knew exactly what you were trying to ask a second ago but I wanted to hear you acknowledge the baby was yours" she adds.

"How did this happen?" I say deflated.

"Let's see, we got a little turned on and excited and then you put your little thing in me and then we moved around a little and hey presto you came inside me and your little swimmers fertilised one of my eggs" she says smartly.

"Stop that Santana" I snap back. I don't appreciate her getting smart with me or talking to me like I'm a child. I knew biologically how it happened but I mean in general terms, how did this happen? We were always so careful I thought. "Also, I'm not that little" I add.

"Oh, Jesus" she says rolling her eyes at me. "You are really thinking about that right now when we have more pressing matters to address?" she asks.

"I just meant, I thought we were always so careful" I point out.

"From what I gather, I'm 8 weeks already so did you actually use protection that night?" she asks me.

"That's a very vague timeframe Santana so I can't recall which nights we had sex 6 weeks ago and what exactly happened" I state.

"I said I'm 8 weeks pregnant, not 6" she tells me.

"I heard you Santana but perhaps you need a biology lesson now, not me" I reply. "If you're 8 weeks pregnant then your last period was 8 weeks ago therefore you were ovulating 6 weeks ago which means you likely got pregnant then."

"Ok smartass" she sighs. "Did you use protection 6 weeks ago then?" she asks me.

"Of course I did. What do you take me for?" I say while rolling my eyes at her. "The only time I didn't was a couple of weeks ago but you said it would be fine since you were on birth control" I add. By the sounds of things, she was already pregnant at that point.

"I guess I'm like you, I don't know how this happened" she tells me. "I always thought we were careful too" she sighs.

"We can't really dwell on the past right now because you're pregnant so we can't change that right now so we need to see where we go from here" I state. I do want children in the future but I didn't necessarily want them like this so I don't know what to do.

"Look, I need to get on with work right now but can we talk about this later?" she asks me.

"We can't pretend this isn't happening" I say.

"I know and I'm not. I'm just super busy right now. We have 9 months to talk about my pregnancy but I only have 9 minutes to prepare for my meeting" Santana replies.

"Fine" I nod.

"Will you come and find me when you finish today?" she asks me.

"Yeah. I'll come by your office at 5pm" I reply.

"Ok" Santana nods and I leave.

We both then get on with our work. The good mood I was in this morning since I had the weekend off has now severely vanished. I was so excited to spend the weekend off having fun and doing what I wanted since I was young. I now have one of the hardest decisions of my life to make. Ultimately it does come down to Santana but it is my baby too so whatever happens, I need to be there for Santana. If Santana doesn't want the baby then I need to deal with that and if she does then I need to prepare myself to become a parent. There is no way I'd leave Santana to bring up my baby on her own so if she wants to keep the baby then that's what we're doing.

XXX

I could not concentrate at all at work today for the rest of the day. As soon as Santana told me about the pregnancy then that's all I thought about. I did try and do my work but all I kept thinking about was how can I have a baby and work all these crazy hours like this. I got here at 7am this morning and I know people do 10 hours shifts but how the hell do I do that 6 days a week with a baby. Also, I kept thinking about money and how I can afford to keep myself and a baby. I know Santana is wealthy and it's her baby too but I will be damned if I let Santana do everything.

I've just knocked on Santana's office door to alert her I'm coming in before I do indeed walk in. She's sitting behind her desk right now looking hard at work. Man, how can she concentrate right now with work? I wish I could focus on work today and try to keep myself occupied but I just couldn't.

"Hey" I say quietly.

"Hi" Santana replies.

"How are you?" I ask as I walk over to the desk towards her.

"I'm ok" she shrugs at me.

"Do you want to come back to mine and we can talk over dinner. I've got the slow cooker on and there's going to be way too much chicken to eat on my own" I say. There is no point talking here when we could go back to my place and talk in comfort.

"Ok sure" she nods. "Let me wrap a few things up and then we can leave" she tells me while she does a few things on her computer before logging off.

"Would you care to do me a favour and give me a ride home?" I ask.

"What is wrong with your car?" she laughs at me. This is the first time she has laughed or even smiled all day and it's kinda nice to see it for a moment because the next few hours are going to be eventful and not necessarily in a good way.

"I didn't bring it with me today. My dad took it somewhere to get it washed and valeted so he drove me into work this morning" I reply.

"Wait a minute…your dad still washes your car for you?" she asks amused. "How old are you?" she adds.

"No. I didn't say he was doing it. I said he was taking it to the valeting place for me where he takes his car and my mom's and my sisters' cars" I point out.

"Why couldn't you take it yourself?" she asks.

"Because I was working. Now come on, don't judge me" I state.

"Ok" she shrugs. "I'll give you a ride home so let's go" she says while leaving the office with me quickly on her heels. This woman can walk fast, let me tell you.

When we get to my place, I finish preparing dinner and then plate up the food. I then take it to the living room where Santana is before sorting out some drinks. This is normally when I'd pour us a glass of wine with dinner and we'd get a little drunk and spend the night in bed together but I think tonight is going to go very differently. Once I pour us both some water, I join Santana in the living room again and we begin eating.

"The food isn't that bad" Santana tells me as she looks at me as I've barely eaten anything.

"I know, I just can't eat right now" I sigh.

"Too much on your mind?" she asks while reaching forward to place her plate on the coffee table before sitting back next to me.

"Yeah" I nod.

"We'll work through this together, right?" she says while placing her hand on my knee to reassure me we're not alone in this.

"Of course we will" I smile slightly while placing my hand on top of hers. "We'll talk this through together and make a decision that's right for both of us" I add.

"Exactly" Santana nods. We sit in silence for a moment, never moving our joined hands, as we think through the best way to approach the subject.

"This is so hard" I sigh. We're talking about an innocent baby here.

"I'm literally torn in two with this decision" she replies.

"I know exactly what you mean" I say. I totally agree with her because I can see the two sides to this. I've always wanted children but I don't know if right now is the right time.

"I know this isn't an ideal situation for either of us but I'm not actually getting any younger and I've always wanted children so I'd be a fool not keep my baby" Santana says honestly.

"A part of me doesn't want you to get rid of it" I state.

"You don't?" she asks me surprised.

"No" I shake my head. "Another part of me says we can't do this right now" I add.

"Yeah, I know" she nods.

"You do realise this ends us don't you. Like you and I need to stop all this hooking up and having meaningless fun" I admit.

"Yeah" she nods again. "No matter what decision we make, you and I are over. If we go through with the pregnancy then the childish nonsense needs to stop because we'll be parents and if we don't have the baby then we need to end because we can't risk a mistake like this again. We're adults not some idiot teenagers having sex all the time."

"I couldn't have put it better myself" I tell her. It sucks that I'll need to lose Santana in a way but at the end of the day, a baby is more important and I knew she was never going to fall for me so I never let myself fall for her which I probably could do in an ideal world.

"Where does this leave us then?" she asks me.

"I have no idea Santana" I say honestly. "This is a baby we're talking about so I don't know if I have the heart to terminate it but on the other hand, I can't be a single parent" I admit.

"My business is bigger than ever so can I really let that go and have a baby?" she replies and I nod. "No, I'm asking you Brittany. Can I really let everything I have worked my entire life for go and have a baby? Is it really selfish of me to do that?" she asks.

"It's a personal decision Santana but I totally see the dilemma" I tell her. "I'm not exactly in the same boat as you but I get it. I live in a one-bedroom apartment but I finally have my dream career but I guess I would need to give it up because I can't work all of these hours for you and still raise a baby" I add.

"Maybe we shouldn't have the baby then" Santana suggests. As much as it hurts to hear that, it might be our best option at the moment.

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't" I nod. "I mean we're not together; we wouldn't be able to share responsibilities effectively because we don't live together, we'd both need to cut back on work. I mean how hard is it going to be personally for us to have this child together but know we'll never be with the child's other parent" I point out.

"I might need to sell my business because as it stands, I can't bring up a baby and keep my business afloat. It doesn't matter how talented my workers are, if I can't do this then my business won't survive without me giving it 100%" she tells me.

"We also need to think about the baby" I say. "It's going to have two parents who can't be together, who probably won't make a proper living and if they do, they'll never be there for the baby. They also can't live together. I mean what's going to happen when we get into a relationship with other people and have children with them. This poor child is going to be stuck in the middle" I state. I know a lot of couples out there do get divorced and have new families and the kids are usually ok but it's not ideal.

"Where does this leave us then, back to square one again?" Santana asks me. "We have not moved forward at all with this and I don't know what I'm supposed to do" she sighs.

"Maybe we need to take a night to sleep on it and re-evaluate things in the morning" I say.

"Good idea" Santana nods. "I'll just go home now and we can talk tomorrow or maybe even Sunday if we need an extra day to get our head around things and see how we really feel" she says.

"Stay" I say quietly.

"I don't think I should Brittany. It's going to complicate things" she sighs.

"I don't want to have sex with you if that's what you think. It's perfectly clear we're done hooking up" I state. "I just don't want to be alone with this kind of news and no one else knows how I really feel except you" I say. We could potentially be about to end a baby's life and that's heart breaking. No matter what happens it's going to be a really hard time for both of us. We just can't really win one way or another. There is no good decision in any of this. It's just which is better for us and for the baby.

"Ok, I'll stay" Santana nods. "Truth is, I don't want to be alone either" she shrugs.

"Ok" I say while putting my arms around Santana.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm not really sure what happened last night after our talk about the pregnancy. One minute I'm asking Santana to stay because we don't want to be alone and the next, which is right now, I'm waking up in my bed next to Santana. It wouldn't ordinarily be totally puzzling since I asked her to say but it is puzzling because we're both naked under the covers.

"Santana" I say, shaking her awake to see what's going on.

"Santana is sleeping Brittany so fuck off" she says while rolling closer to the end of the bed to get away from me.

"Santana, you need to wake up right now" I say while rolling closer to her before shaking her again.

"Let me sleep" she says annoyed, never one opening her eyes.

"What happened last night?" I ask her anyway even if she doesn't want to listen to me.

"You knocked me up and then we had a lengthy discussion about how this is a lose-lose situation any way we look at it and I'm an even more selfish person than I thought I was" she sighs.

"I know that" I snap. "I wasn't talking about that" I add.

"Don't you snap at me" she says annoyed as she opens her eyes and sits up in bed. "Why am I…oh fuck" she groans loudly as she realises, I too am naked and not just her.

"Did we have sex last night?" I ask.

"No of course not. I just stripped off all of my clothes and got into bed with you. You also did the same because the spring breeze we're getting doesn't affect you at all so you wouldn't get cold in the night" she says sarcastically.

"Stop getting smart with me. I'm so not in the mood" I tell her.

"And you think I'm in the joking mood?" she questions. "I'm doing everything in my power right now not to jump out of this bed and sit in front of the toilet bowl and throw up the entire contents of my stomach" she tells me.

"Did you eat something bad?" I ask confused.

"No, Brittany. I did not. I'm just going through some stuff right now, one thing in particular is a pregnancy so I have awful morning sickness" she smartly replies.

"Ok, don't get clever with me. I just wasn't thinking like that" I sigh.

"Sorry" she apologises.

"We're going to have a major falling out and never be able to work together again" I tell her. "All this arguing is no good for either of us or our working relationship" I state.

"I know" Santana sighs.

"Maybe it's another sign that we're not ready to have a baby together" I admit.

"Maybe it's not about us though" Santana points out. "Maybe it's about this baby because ultimately we should be thinking what's best for them."

"That's a good point but at the end of the day what's best for them is two parents who can work together and do the best for their child. Do you really think we're equipped to do that?" I state.

"We already work together reasonably well and yes; you don't always do what I need you to do but you manage" she shrugs.

"See, this is what I don't want. If we have this baby then I get to make 50% of the decisions so you can't tell me what to do or not to do. I will parent how I see fit. I won't bow down to you like I do at work all the time" I say seriously. I work for Santana so I do what she tells me most of the time but when it comes to a baby, that will be my baby too so I won't be solely living by her rules.

"I'm better at handling a lot of important decisions than you are" she shrugs at me again.

"Fine" I nod. "If that's how you feel then make this decision yourself" I say before getting out of bed and getting dressed. I then march to the kitchen.

"Brittany don't be childish" Santana says while throwing on her clothes and running after me.

"No, you're better at me than everything so go ahead. Make this decision by yourself" I shrug.

"I can't do it on my own" she shakes her head at me.

"Yes, you can. You just told me you are better at handling major decisions so I'll do what I do best and just roll over for you" I say.

"But…"

"Do you know what, I will make a decision right now" I say. "I want you to leave" I say seriously.

"Come on Brittany, you can't throw me out right now. You especially can't when this was your idea for me to spend the night" she replies.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment" I say angrily before walking to my bedroom and slamming my door behind me.

"Fuck!" Santana screams in frustration. "That escalated quickly" she groans. I hear a bit of movement before my apartment door slams, obviously meaning she's left now. I know I probably shouldn't have made her leave like that but she really touched a nerve. This is a big thing for both of us and she turns around and tells me I can't handle big decisions?

I take a few minutes to myself to gather my thoughts before texting Mercedes and Tina. I need to talk to someone about this so I'm going to ask them to come over. I know Santana is probably going to be pissed that I'm involving more people but I need someone to talk to. Santana clearly doesn't feel we can have a mature discussion about a life changing situation so I'm going to need to lean on my best friends. I trust Mercedes and Tina though so I know they won't take this any further and tell people. I know they'll be here for me. As soon as I've text them both, they arrive within the hour.

"Hey, in you come" I tell both of my friends as I answer the door.

"What's going on, you sounded like you really needed to talk?" Tina asks in concern.

"Santana dropped some news on me yesterday and I just need to talk to you both and offload" I sigh.

"I'll kill her. How could she fire you?" Mercedes says angrily while shaking her head.

"No, I didn't mean news like that. I'm not getting fired" I assure them.

"Ok, so what is going on?" Mercedes asks as we head to the living room and sit down to talk.

"Well for starters, Santana and I are done. No more hook-ups" I say. Honestly, I never really wanted that but it is for the best.

"Thank goodness for that" Tina sighs in relief. "How are you feeling though?" she asks in concern.

"Well I'm ok about that" I admit. That is the least of my concern at the moment. "There's a reason as to why we've ended our charade otherwise we'd probably still be hooking up at the moment" I state.

"Ok so what is this reason?" Mercedes wonders.

"Santana's pregnant with my baby" I sigh.

"I knew this would happen" Tina states shaking her head.

"We all seen this coming and we did try and warn you" Mercedes tells me.

"I didn't bring you here to hear 'I told you so' so please don't start" I sigh. That is the last thing I need right now. I just need the support of my friends.

"That's not what we're trying to do. I'm sorry honey" Mercedes says.

* * *

Santana's POV

Man, what an absolute weekend I've just had. After Brittany threw me out, I went to my parents' house and talked to my mom. I told her about everything and she was really supportive of everything I had to say. I didn't think she would be any different though because my mom's the best. She could see both sides of the situation and basically told me, it's up to Brittany and I what we finally decide to do. Speaking of Brittany, she hasn't been returning my calls and when I went over there on Sunday, Mercedes and Tina were there and told me not to push things right now and wait until work today. I'm the pregnant one so I get why Brittany is feeling lost in all of this because at the end of the day, it's what I need more so than her because I'm the one having to carry the baby.

"Is Brittany here yet?" I ask Jack as I approach the accounts department.

"Good morning Ms Lopez. No, she isn't here yet" he shakes his head. "I think she said she might be late in this morning or maybe even working from home" he shrugs.

"Nah-ah, that's not happening. I don't give any of my employees those kinds of privileges. If you work for me, you work here. You do not come in late and you most certainly don't work from home" I state angrily. She is not avoiding me today because that's not appropriate. I might be pregnant with her baby but she's still my employee so one more foot out of line and she's outta here.

"I thought she had spoke to you about it. She said something personal is going on so she's going to be late or like I say, work at home today" Jack shrugs.

"I'm going to be honest with you Jack" I say while sliding onto Brittany's desk which is right next to his. "Pierce isn't really talking to me at the moment so I don't really know much so could you call her for me?"

"Uh…sure" Jack smiles while pulling his phone out.

"If you just make sure she answers and then I'll take over. I'll reimburse you for the cost of the call, don't worry" I say. I just know if I call, she won't pick up so that's why we need to use Jack's phone.

"Ok, no problem" Jack smiles again and then calls Brittany. "_Hey, it's Jack…no I'm good, there's nothing wrong at work…I do want to get your opinion on something though. Just give me two seconds until I find the document" _he says before pausing for a second for affect before giving me the phone.

"_It's your boss, please don't hang up" _I say into the phone.

"_What can I do for you Santana?"_ she sighs.

"_You could start by doing some work for me. Where the hell are you?" _I ask her seriously.

"_I think it's best I work from home today and we have some time apart. We're not getting anywhere when we're constantly arguing at the moment so until we've worked things out, I should work at home" _she tells me.

_"That doesn't work for me so either get your ass in here now or you're fired. I mean it Brittany so if you don't turn up today, you no longer have a job here" _I say seriously. I don't care what kind of beef she has with me right now. You do not just change your working hours and not inform your boss of what's going on. That's not correct protocol and because she's not talking to me about the baby then the important thing right now is work so I need to focus on work 100%.

_"I just…"_

_"I don't care. Get your ass in work right now and stop being so unprofessional. Goodbye" _I say before hanging up the phone aggressively. "Thanks Jack" I smile before walking back to my office.

I've been working for about half an hour before there's a knock at my door. I'm about to tell whoever it is to go away when they just walk in. As soon as I see it's Brittany, I stand up. If she hands me a resignation letter right now, I might throw something. I'm in no mood for childish behaviour right now. I'm especially not in the mood for it because I'm getting nauseous because this morning sickness doesn't just appear in the morning.

"Finally, you remembered you still work for me" I cheekily say. "FYI, I have a new favourite staff member in accounts and that's Jack" I smirk.

"I don't want to play your games Santana. I'm just so sick and tired of everything so I'm done" she sighs.

"Done, as in leaving?" I ask worriedly.

"I should leave because it'll make you see how important I am to this company but if I do, I'm making myself unemployed which I don't want" she tells me.

"Ok, look, you are important to this company and I know I don't show it much but I respect you a lot for how hard you work. You just can't change the rules and not inform me of what's going on. You don't decide to work from home or come in late, you need to speak to me first and if I think it's acceptable, I will grant you that time away from work" I say seriously.

"I'm sorry" she says honestly. "I'm just not handling our situation well because I don't know what to do. There is no good answer to any of this" she sighs.

"I totally agree and I am sorry if I offended you on Saturday. This is a big decision that we both need to agree on" I tell her honestly.

"I want children Santana but I can't see how this would work between us. The only time we're really good together is when we have sex and the rest of the time we fight. What kind of parents does that make us?" she states.

"I totally agree with you Brittany" I nod. I think we do have the same feelings on this whole thing. "We still need to make that final decision though about which way we're going to go" I say.

"How would it work if we did have this baby?" she asks me.

"We're not getting married or anything like that so we can co-parent" I point out.

"I never asked you to fucking marry me Santana" she states seriously. "I asked if we are doing this to be a part of my child's life nothing else" she adds.

"Ok" I nod. "Some people do get married for the sake of children but we're not together so I wanted to make it clear we don't need to do that. We can be two parents who work together to bring up the child but who aren't in a relationship."

"Personally, what are you leaning towards?" she asks me curiously.

"Honestly" I sigh. "The termination I think" I tell her. I know it's awful but I don't think either of us are ready for a baby yet. It sounds all great and everything having children since that's what we both want in life but I don't think it would work right now. I want my child to be happy and they deserve a happy home but that's going to hardly happen right now.

"Ok" Brittany nods.

"Is that all you have to say on my answer?" I ask.

"I'm just processing things Santana" she tells me. "We're proving right now that we wouldn't be able to work together outside of work so maybe it is for the best" she sighs.

"I'm not making this decision lightly" I say honestly.

"I know that and neither am I" she states.

XXX

The rest of my working day was so stressful today so I'm finally glad I'm going home in the next half an hour. The thing is though, the stress was nothing to do with my situation at all. For some reason, everything that could go wrong today did go wrong at work. I mean from staffing issues to shipping issues to production issues. I think the only department that was running smoothly was the accounts and we all know why that was. Brittany and I might be going through a tough time right now but there's not denying when she brings her A-game, my business runs like a house on fire.

"Hey, I just wanted to check in with you and see if the production issues got sorted" Brittany says as she walks into my office. I don't verbally reply; I just walk towards her. "Hello? Earth to Lopez" she says waving in my face.

"They're sorted" I shrug. I then push Brittany against the door and kiss her.

"W-what are you doing?" Brittany asks surprised.

"What does it look like?" I shrug.

"You said we had to stop this" she points out.

"I know but these pregnancy hormones are doing things to me and after the day I've had at work I need to do something to relax me" I admit.

"Oh" Brittany nods.

"Please just let us do this, I really need you" I say seriously.

"I hear you and you're making it hard for me to say no but I need too. Things are too complicated between us right now so we shouldn't" she tells me.

"Things are always complicated between us and they couldn't get any worse so don't make me beg for this" I sigh.

"Do you know what, fuck it" she tells me before capturing my lips in a kiss. "Things are bad but they're not going to get any better so what difference does this really make right now" she shrugs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany and I have the appointment today to terminate the pregnancy. We've not taken the decision easily and I have gone back and forth wondering if an abortion is the best option. It seems so awful to do that to a baby but at the end of the day, Brittany and I can't do this. We would be in each other's lives for the rest of our lives and we'd probably end up hating each other. Brittany is my employee and that's the way it has to stay now. We can't have anymore hook-ups.

We had an initial consultation yesterday where the doctor explained everything and assessed our situation. As much as I want children, I'm really sure this isn't the time and having a baby with Brittany really isn't a good idea either. I get that the doctor needs to make sure we aren't rushing into a decision like this but honestly, this is all we've thought about for days now so I just need to get it over with. It sounds cold but Brittany and I are fools if we think having a baby together could work.

"Are you ready?" Brittany asks me as she pulls into the parking lot. I was going to drive myself and meet her there but she insisted on driving us both today.

"As ready as I can be" I sigh. We're doing this but it doesn't mean I'm not thinking about how I could've had a baby in 9 months. Children were always a part of my plan but not like this and not right now.

"Yeah, me too" Brittany nods. We both then get out of the car.

"You can wait in the car if you want. I shouldn't be too long" I tell her. It might be easier for her if she distances herself a little from the situation. I know she's feeling the same kind of emotions as me so she too is still struggling with this.

"I'm not letting you go in there alone" she shakes her head at me. "Just because we're nothing but colleagues now doesn't mean I don't care about you" she adds.

"No more feelings stuff please. Today is hard enough for me without you opening up to me. You know it makes me uncomfortable" I sigh.

"All I said was I care about you. I didn't say I was in love with you" she tells me. "I just think a little support could help you right now" she adds.

"Fine" I nod. The truth is I don't want to go in there alone but I also don't want Brittany to get any ideas. The moment I found out I was pregnant is the moment we ended whatever it was we had so I don't want her to think I need her or something.

"I'm not going to lie though; I wish we could work this out but we can't" she tells me.

"I know and in an ideal world this would be different. If we were together this would be different. We're not together though and we don't want to be either. This was just supposed to be fun and it backfired. I would never forgive myself for bringing a child into our mess" I say seriously.

"I totally agree" she nods. "I mean I think you're a great boss Santana and I'm more than happy working for you at work but I can't do that in my personal life. Like I said before, we would never agree on anything and you're a lot more domineering than me so it would cause a lot of arguments trying to raise a child together" she tells me.

"I get that" I nod in understanding. A lot of my relationships do end because it's my way or the highway so bringing up a child with someone is a lot more complicated than some silly relationships. This will be the most difficult decision I've ever had to make but I think in our situation it's the best option.

"Eventually we'll both find amazing people where we can start dating them then move in together then get married and then have children born out of love and not because of some quickie on the couch to get us off to forget about our work stress" Brittany states.

"Exactly" I nod. Also, I'm not proud to admit it but I'm not ready to have anyone else in my life apart from myself right now. It's selfish but I don't think I have the time and love a baby needs right now.

"Hi, we have an appointment for Santana Lopez" Brittany says as we reach the reception desk.

"No problem, just take a seat Miss Lopez and we'll be ready for you soon" the receptionist replies, looking at Brittany.

"She's Miss Lopez. I am not" Brittany replies, pointing at me. "Anyway, thank you" she smiles.

"Don't point at me, it's rude" I say unamused. I don't like someone's finger waving in front of my face like that.

"Oh relax" Brittany says rolling her eyes at me. "You're just getting nervous now and lashing out. It's going to be ok though. Well not totally ok but the procedure will be ok" she says as she takes my hand and drags me over to the waiting area.

"Hey, you must feel really shitty right now after that receptionist's comments" I say amused.

"Why must I feel shitty?" she asks me confused.

"Well she basically assumed you're the pregnant one, not me" I laugh. "Have you put on a little weight lately maybe?" I smirk.

"I think she was saying it because I was the one to check us in. I think she just assumed, I don't think she said it because she looked at me and thought I was pregnant. I mean look at these abs" she says as she lifts up her shift.

"Brittany, put that away" I frown while quickly scrambling to pull her shirt down for her. I really don't think the rest of the waiting room wants to see Brittany's stomach, well-toned abs or not.

"You jealous that you don't have abs like me?" she smirks at me.

"My ab game is pretty good actually. For obvious reasons you can't see that right now" I tell her. "I'll be in perfect shape in no time, don't you worry" I add.

"Oh, I don't think I will worry" she smirks. "I think…"

"Miss Lopez" we hear my name called before Brittany can finish her sentence.

"Ok that's me" I say while standing up. "Hopefully I won't be too long" I tell Brittany before walking towards the direction of the room.

"I'll come" Brittany says while quickly following me.

"You really don't need to" I shake my head.

"I know but like I said earlier, I'm with you through all of this so I'll come" she shrugs.

"Ok" I nod. Once I get to the room, we get sat down and the doctor explains what's going to happen. It's going to happen in two parts so I take some medication today and then come back tomorrow for the second one.

* * *

Brittany's POV

It's the second day, or third day depending on how you look at it, at the abortion clinic today so I'm going along with Santana again for support. I know she's playing it off that everything is ok and she doesn't need me there but if the shoe was on the other foot, I'd want her there with me. I drove us again just in case Santana has some side affects from the medication and things like that. Once we're done, I'll drop her back off at her place and I might stay with her for a little while if she lets me. She's the only person who knows how I feel at the moment so I'm hoping we can lean on one another a little bit. It's slightly different for me because the baby isn't inside me but it still hurts either way.

"Here we are again" I say as I pull into the parking lot.

"Another day, more heartache" she sighs. It's for the best but we still feel awful about doing this because there are people out there who can't have children and would love to be in our position of starting a family.

"Yeah" I sigh.

"At least I have you here for support again" she smiles at me.

"Is that a compliment Ms Lopez?" I smirk.

"Don't get all jokey with me because now isn't the time. I'm being serious and this is a far from funny situation we're in" she tells me.

"I know" I sigh. "I was just trying to keep my mind off what we're doing otherwise I'll probably break down or something" I admit.

"Don't do that please. I can't handle my own emotions sometimes, don't make me handle a crying adult like yourself too" she states.

"Let's just go inside before this turns into another argument" I say while getting out of the car. I don't know if it's just the stress we're enduring at the moment or if this is really how things would work between us but I don't like it. We do nothing but disagree at the moment and it's driving me insane.

"It's not my fault when you're provoking me" Santana shrugs as we walk across the parking lot. "Also, couldn't you park a little closer to the entrance instead of making us walk all the way over?"

"Go to hell Santana" I state. I'm not in the mood today, I'm really not.

"I probably will be going there eventually after what we're doing" she mumbles.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" I sigh. "We didn't make this decision lightly so we're not totally heartless" I point out.

"I know but it still doesn't make me feel any better" she sighs too.

"I don't like it either but the alternative is not better Santana" I state. "There is no way we could do this. Plus, we've already started the process" I tell her.

"I know and I don't necessarily want it differently. I just hate what I'm doing" she replies. "Anyway, we're here now" she says as we walk over to the reception desk. Santana gets checked in and we wait on being called to the treatment room.

It takes a while for Santana's name being called. I don't know if that's because it's a busy day or if it really doesn't take long at all but we just feel that it does because we don't like this. I hate waiting around for things at the best of times but this is just worse. We can't change our minds anymore since the process is started so I think we just need it over with now and get a chance to try to heal from it. Once the appointment is over, Santana and I head back out to my car.

"Are you feeling ok?" I ask Santana as we walk together.

"I'm ok for the moment but no doubt the side affects will kick in shortly" she tells me quietly. We don't really say much else as we finish our walk to my car. When I get there, I open the door for Santana before going around to the other side to get in myself.

"Home time" I say as I start the car.

"Yeah" Santana nods.

"I'm proud of you, you know" I tell Santana as I turn towards her and kiss the top of her head. I know we're not together and maybe I shouldn't be so intimate like that but we've both been through quite an ordeal.

"What, for killing our baby?" she asks me with a sigh.

"No" I glare at her because that's not what I meant at all. "I meant I was proud of you for how strong you're being about all of this because it's not easy. We've just made one of the hardest decisions that life has ever thrown at us" I add.

"Sorry" she says sighing again.

XXX

I'm driving Santana and I back to SL Designs right now. I tried to persuade her to go home because we didn't need to be working today after the day we've had. Santana was also told she should rest because there are some side affects from the procedure. She wasn't having any of it though and ordered me to take her to work. She said she was happy for me to take the day off but she didn't want to. As much as I'd rather not be working right now because what we've done has affected us emotionally, I'm not leaving Santana at work on her own.

We've just walked into the building and made our way to Santana's office. We haven't spoken since we got into my car and left the clinic. I wanted to give Santana some time to get her head around things so I didn't want to annoy her. I also wasn't in the mood myself to talk too much because I just wanted to let things sink in. I'm just standing awkwardly around, waiting to see what Santana is going to do. I probably should get to my desk to work though if Santana is working.

"Uh...I guess we should…" I can't even finish my sentence before Santana puts her arms around me and buries her face in my neck as she bursts into tears. I've never seen Santana show any kind of emotion before, especially not like this.

"It's really over now" she says in floods of tears.

"I know but it was for the best for everyone involved. You and I wouldn't be able to do this right now" I say as I hug her tightly.

"What if I never find someone so I never have kids again. I've just blown my one chance" she cries.

"Santana you will find someone. You just need to give it time. We both agreed that's what we want now. We want to find the right people and settle down" I tell her.

"I know it's what I want but what if no one actually wants me and I never have children?" she asks, looking up at me.

"You are going to find that special person, I know you will" I reassure her while gently wiping away her tears from her cheek with my thumb. "You're an amazing person Santana so it'll happen" I smile.

"Thanks" she sighs while pulling away from me. "I guess I should do some work to keep myself and my mind occupied" she states.

"Ok" I nod. I think I'll do the same because working does generally take my mind off things. "Can I get you anything before I go to my department?" I ask her.

"No thanks" she shakes her head at me.

"They said you might have a little cramping and stuff. I could get you something for that" I offer.

"Honestly, I'm good" she tells me.

"Ok, I'll catch up with you later then" I say before leaving.

I only get about half an hour's work done at my desk before I decide to stop. I actually can't concentrate and occupy my mind with work so there's no point trying and making mistakes because my head isn't in it. I also figured I should stop and check on Santana. I know she said she was fine and wanted to work but I just need to make sure myself because I'm not fine. I feel like absolute shit right now.

I've just knocked on Santana's door but she hasn't replied so I'm knocking again. After a few seconds, I've still not got an answer so I decide to just go in. She might just not be answering because she doesn't want anyone disturbing her and she thinks it's another employee and not me. When I do walk in though, Santana is sitting behind her desk looking rather upset.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask in concern as I run over to her. She doesn't say anything; she just keeps crying so I pull her into a hug. "Is this about earlier?" I ask.

"I regret it Brittany" she tells me. "I wish I never went through with the abortion."

"I've been feeling like that at times too" I admit. "It was a hard decision to make but like I say I think this was best for everyone" I tell her.

"It wasn't the best for me" she states.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I lied at times so I went through with it because of you. I was torn about the decision in the beginning but after I thought about it, I started to change my mind. Ultimately though, I made the final decision because of you. I knew it was what you wanted more so I did it because if I didn't, I'd lose you and I couldn't bear that" she tells me.

"You'd lose me?" I question. "Santana, no matter what happens, I was always going to keep working for you. I like working for you and this company. It's a great job for me and I respect you as my boss so whether we had a child together or not, I wasn't leaving" I assure her.

"I didn't mean lose you from my company" Santana sighs.

"How else could you lose me then?" I frown in confusion.

"Do you know, you asking me that tells me everything I need to know right now" she shakes her head at me. "I think it's better you got back to work now" she adds while pulling away from my hold.

"Have I done something to upset you?" I ask worriedly. I'm really confused right now. The last thing I want to do is upset Santana right now. It's a difficult time for the two of us and I do have regrets about it myself but I don't think Santana and I could make it work with a baby.

"If you're staying here Brittany then get back to work. If not, go home" Santana tells me seriously.

"Ok, this situation has gone from 0 to 100 real quick so can you explain please" I reply. One minute I'm comforting her and the next she seems pissed as hell at me. Other than work, how else could she think she'd lose me. I mean we're not friends in the first place and she's made it abundantly clear we could never be anything more.

* * *

I know maybe not everyone wanted this but I feel this is key to their progression. I feel this difficult decision will bring them closer as no one else but them know how they feel. Next chapter should be up really soon.


	10. Mine

Chapter 10: Mine

Santana's POV

"I regret it Brittany" I say honestly as tears roll down my cheeks. "I wish I never went through with the abortion" I add. It's the truth, I had a change of heart a few days ago but I couldn't bring myself to tell Brittany.

"I've been feeling like that at times too" she admits. I don't think she truly understands the magnitude of what I'm saying. "It was a hard decision to make but like I say I think this was best for everyone" she tells me.

"It wasn't the best for me" I state. I know it's too late now but I need to be honest, I can't lie no more.

"What?" she asks confused.

"I lied at times so I went through with it because of you. I was torn about the decision in the beginning but after I thought about it, I started to change my mind. Ultimately though, I made the final decision because of you. I knew it was what you wanted more so I did it because if I didn't, I'd lose you and I couldn't bear that" I say emotionally. Fuck, I'm also crying again and I never do this especially not in front of people.

"You'd lose me?" Brittany questions. "Santana, no matter what happens, I was always going to keep working for you. I like working for you and this company. It's a great job for me and I respect you as my boss so whether we had a child together or not, I wasn't leaving" she says trying to assure me.

"I didn't mean lose you from my company" I sigh. Of course, I didn't mean that. Work is not hugely important to me right this second.

"How else could you lose me then?" she frowns in confusion causing my heart to hurt so much.

"Do you know, you asking me that tells me everything I need to know right now" I shake my head at her. "I think it's better you got back to work now" I add while pulling away from her hold.

"Have I done something to upset you?" she asks worriedly.

"If you're staying here Brittany then get back to work. If not, go home" I tell her seriously.

"Ok, this situation has gone from 0 to 100 real quick so can you explain please" she replies.

"Honestly, forget about it" I shrug. "Just get back to work please if you're staying here" I add.

"I know we were told your hormones might be a little all over the place after today so is this something like that because I'm quite confused?" she asks me and I just glare. _Yeah, why not blame everything on hormones Brittany and not on your cluelessness. _

"Just get back to work please" I sigh.

"Fine, ok" she shrugs before leaving my office.

No disrespect to Brittany but she's either incredibly rude or a lot denser than I thought she was. She knows I'm no good with words or feelings and all that shit so what the fuck did she think I meant. If I don't mean at work then how else could I be afraid of losing her? It was like she needed me to spell it out for her or something and I wasn't going to do that. If she really doesn't know what I'm trying to say then she clearly doesn't feel the same way. I thought I was picking up on a few things that made me think maybe she does feel differently towards me but evidently not otherwise she wouldn't be so clueless. I'm not going to waste anymore of my time today by thinking about it. My work is my priority again so that's what I'm going to focus on for the remainder of the day.

XXX

I've only managed to get an hour of work done before I realise, I need some advice from my accounting and finance team. Easter is coming up next weekend so we've been making little onesies with bunny ears and fun things like that for kids so we had been distributing them to stores but we still have a batch left downstairs in production so I need to find the best way to sell them. Apparently, my production team think it's acceptable to lose a full batch so we had to make more and now this missing batch has been found so I have these items just lying around that I could be making a profit from. Like I say, Easter is next weekend so I doubt stores will sell all the items before then at such short notice so I want to speak to my finance team to find out my best option. My sales team think we should discount them and so on but what is best for me financially? I can't just discount these items and then they sell for less than the cost of making them.

I'm making my way to the accounts department right now to see who wants to help me. This is usually where I would just call Brittany to my office and she'd sort me out but that's not happening today. I'm still pissed at her right now so I don't particularly want to work right beside her if I don't need to. Also, I have many employees in accounts and finance so why shouldn't they get a chance to put forward their ideas and expertise? I always overlook them in favour of Brittany and I know that so now is the chance to give everyone a fair shot.

"Listen up everyone" I say to get all of their attention. "I need someone very talented to help me with a finance issue please so who would like to volunteer?" I ask my accounts team. Weirdly no one looks at me except Brittany with a smirk on her face.

"I ca…" Brittany tries to answer but I interrupt her.

"It's not a trick question, guys. I need someone talented to help me so any volunteers?" I ask. Everyone still seems very shy at the moment except Brittany who looks rather eager. "Jack, you up for it?" I ask.

"Uh…sure, Ms Lopez" he says nervously while quickly getting out of his seat and walking towards me. "Wouldn't Brittany be a bit more qualified to help you?" he asks.

"Anyone who works for me is qualified to be here" I shrug. "Plus, I don't want Brittany's help. She's done enough today already" I add seriously. Brittany quickly looks at me and narrows her eyes like she's pissed.

"Ok" Jack replies awkwardly.

"Let's go then" I say while taking off back to my office but not before glancing back at Brittany and smirking. She just glares at me and shakes her head.

Jack and I work in my office for some time and come up with some great ideas. He's actually quite talented which I didn't realise before. I can see why he and Brittany are friends and work well together. They're both great members of my team and know exactly what they're talking about. I always assumed Brittany was the best but I think spending so much time with her made me overlook everyone else when they're just as good. Jack and I are now making our way back to the accounts department.

"Can everyone give Jack a round of applause please" I say to the accounts team. Everyone looks at me confused and unsure of whether I'm ripping the piss out of him right now. "I'm serious, guys" I smile.

"Uh…ok" Brittany says before leading the applause.

"Jack here has just given me an amazing idea that has saved me quite a few bucks" I say while smiling at Jack. "I think you could all now be looking at the new head of the Accounting and Finance department" I add.

"Um…excuse me" Brittany looks at me less than impressed.

"Yes, can I help you Pierce?" I ask as I look at her as if I don't know what her problem could be.

"I'm the head of Accounting and Finance. I do my job very well so why would you change that?" she asks me annoyed.

"Are you seriously denying your employee and good friend from progressing in this company?" I question.

"Jack, you know we're good friends and I would never want to deny you an opportunity like that. I'm just confused because I wasn't aware my job was on the line and Ms Lopez was looking to replace me" she tells Jack sincerely.

"I think we need some fresh ideas every now and again so what better way to do that for the accounts department than to introduce some fresh leadership" I shrug at Brittany.

"Can we talk for a second?" Brittany asks me with a sigh.

"Of course" I smile.

"In private perhaps?" she suggests as I don't make any attempt to move.

"No, if you want to talk to me you can do it here. We're all adults and colleagues around here so anything you want to say you can say to your colleagues" I point out.

"It doesn't matter" Brittany mutters.

"Ok, Jack has helped me out a lot today so I am going to get back to my office and put this plan into action. Everyone else back to work please" I state before walking away to my office. Just as I thought she would, Brittany turns up at the door just before I close it behind myself. "May I help you?" I ask, not letting her come inside.

"Let me in Santana" she sighs.

"No can do, I'm afraid. Do you see that sign there?" I ask as I point to the name plate on my door. She nods at me in response. "Good, you know this office is Santana Lopez's and not Brittany Pierce's so no, you're not coming in" I smirk.

"Why are you being so childish right now?" she asks annoyed.

"I'm not" I shrug. Ok, I know I am actually being childish with her but she really pissed me off today. I just can't believe she couldn't understand what I was trying to say. We've gotten really close recently so I finally thought she understood me even though I'm a complicated person.

"If I didn't know any better then I'd assume you were trying to make me jealous or something. I mean picking Jack over me and then saying he's taking my job. I mean have you set your sights on Jack now?" she asks me and I have to laugh. "What's so funny?" she asks while glaring at me for laughing at her.

"I'm not into Jack" I assure her.

"You and I agreed that we're not going to be hooking up with people all over the place and we want to actually find someone and settle down. If you are going back on that and do just want to have fun with someone then fine, it's your business. I'll be dammed though if I let that person be Jack. He's a good friend so I don't want him caught up in something like that" she tells me seriously.

"I just told you I'm not into Jack" I say, getting annoyed at her for not listening to me.

"Please don't use him because you're pissed at me. Fair enough if you want some new leadership but don't do it just to get back at me. If you think he's capable then fine, I'll step down in my role" she tells me.

"I'm not using Jack" I shrug. "I probably won't demote you at the moment though" I add.

"Yeah, of course you won't" she laughs at me.

"What's amusing you?" I ask. Why is it her turn to laugh at me now.

"Because admitting you're not going to demote me shows me you were just messing around in the first place and had no intention of doing it" she smartly replies.

"You need to get back to work and do what I pay you to do" I tell her.

"Fine" she nods. "Just don't hurt my friends and colleagues to get back at me" she adds.

"I won't hurt anyone, unlike you" I mumble as Brittany walks away.

"Pardon?" she asks looking back at me. Fuck I didn't think she'd hear me.

"I said I won't. Now back to work" I say before slamming my door shut.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Today is the day after the abortion and I'm starting to get a little emotional about it. I mostly kept it together for the rest of the day yesterday because work kept me busy. By the time I got home, I was tired enough to be able to just drift off to sleep without thinking about it too much. Now it's a new day though and I've woken up constantly thinking about it. I'm supposed to be going into work but I don't know if I can. I really don't think my head will be in it today. I text my parents this morning to see if they'll be home today so I could come over for a little while. My mom got back to me and said everyone was working except her but I was more than welcome to come over and she'd make us some lunch. I'm currently just walking into my parent's house.

"Hi sweetheart" my mom smiles at me as I walk into the kitchen where she is. I take one look at her and all my emotions come crashing down. I tell my mom anything and we're really close so as soon as I see her, I get emotional. I don't need to be strong around her.

"Mom…" I can't even say anything else before I'm in floods of tears, breaking down in front of her.

"Santana, oh my goodness. What's going on?" my mom asks worriedly as she runs over to me and hugs me.

"There's no baby, mom" I say crying.

"It's ok. I'm here" she says while hugging me tightly.

"We went through with the abortion and now I wish we hadn't" I state.

"Come on, let's sit down" she says while taking me to the living room where we sit down on the couch together. "Start from the beginning honey whenever you're ready" she tells me.

"I've always wanted children mom and maybe this wasn't an ideal situation but I think in hindsight I could have done it. The only problem was Brittany" I sigh.

"What do you mean?" she asks confused.

"I couldn't lose her and what we have so I agreed to the abortion. If we kept the baby, her and I wouldn't be where we used to be and we'd probably end up hating each other" I state. Yes, we would always be in the others life with a baby but it wouldn't be the same and we'd end up always arguing. Then Brittany would leave the company so the only time I got to see her would be when we needed to be together for the baby.

"Did Brittany feel the same as you?" she asks me.

"I think in an ideal world she was willing to raise the baby with me but we're not in an ideal world because I'm her boss and we're not in a relationship" I state.

"Would you like to be?" my mom asks as I lift my head from her shoulder.

"Would I like to be what?" I ask.

"Don't pretend Santana. You're smarter than that. You know what I'm talking about" my mom replies.

"I don't know about that but what I do want is for Brittany to be in my life and for us to not argue every time we see or talk to one another" I state.

"It sounds like you might have feelings for her" she replies.

"Even if I do mom, it's never going to work" I sigh. "She isn't likely to feel the same as me and it's clear we can't work together unless it's during work."

"I think it's just an emotional time for the two of you at the moment so it looks like you can't do anything but only work well at work. In time though I think you'll get that friendship back" she tells me.

"That's the thing mom, I don't think we ever were friends" I state.

"I think you were and you just didn't know it because that was more than two ladies messing around together. That wasn't just about sex and we can all see that" my mom says.

"Mom, can we not go that deep into it please" I say while frowning. It's clear to my parents Brittany and I obviously slept together since I got pregnant but I don't want to talk about my sex life with her.

"I'm not judging you because we were all young once so you don't need to be embarrassed about it" she assures me. It's still weird though talking about sex with my mom.

"Yeah but you and dad didn't do anything like that because you met in high school and got together at 16. You guys are solid and always have been whereas I'm just floating through life making one relationship mistake after the other" I say deflated.

"Ah, so you admit you and Brittany have a relationship. Not maybe a normal one but one all the same" she smirks at me.

"No mom" I say shaking my head at her.

"I'm not trying to be harsh Santana but you need to think about what you want now. Are you ready to move on from Brittany or would you like to see what could happen between you both?" she asks me.

"I really don't know mom" I sigh. "I only had the abortion yesterday so things are still raw but at the same time, it's made me realise Brittany isn't just my employee, is she?" I state.

"Maybe once emotions settle down then you can both have a little talk about things" she suggests.

"Maybe but Brittany doesn't feel the same way" I sigh again.

"You're a determined woman Santana so you always find a way to get what you want so don't give up" my mom smiles.

"Yes, but if it is Brittany I want, I won't get her if she doesn't want me" I point out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm hard at work in my office right now. I had a couple of meetings this morning and then I grabbed a quick break to get some lunch. It's now the afternoon and I'm finally sitting down in my office again working. I'm just scribbling down a few new design ideas that were floating around in my head when my office door swings open. I'm immediately pissed at this because I thought I locked my door to prevent interruptions and also whoever has just opened it is obviously channelling a little aggression which I don't take kindly to.

"Enough is enough Santana" Brittany says while slamming the door shut behind her before walking towards my desk.

"Good afternoon Brittany, please do come in" I say sarcastically.

"This attitude you're giving me is not working for me. Also, I don't appreciate you ignoring my calls and refusing to speak to me. I haven't a fucking clue what I've done wrong so can you please talk to me. You have been avoiding me since Thursday and I don't like it. We went through a tough time together and now you won't even speak to me. I didn't force you to sleep with me and get pregnant, that happened together so what have I done wrong?" she replies.

"You finished?" I ask.

"Yeah" she nods her head. "Please just tell me what's going on."

"You know I'm no good with feelings and things like that so I was trying to tell you something but you didn't get it so I got pissed" I sigh.

"You were trying to tell me you regretted the abortion" she states.

"Yes, amongst other things" I reply.

"You have to know Santana; in an ideal world I would have had this baby with you in a heartbeat. It's not a reflection on you as a parent or anything like that, I promise" she assures me. "You and I just don't work in a mature fashion that a baby needs."

"I know" I sigh.

"I did want this baby and don't think I didn't because I did but that would be me ruling with my heart and not my head babe" she tells me.

"Don't call me babe, it confuses things" I state.

"Sorry, it's a slip of the tongue. I call everyone I'm close to babe" she shrugs.

"We're not close though" I point out.

"We are though Santana" she tells me. "You might not think we are but we are" she shrugs.

"Ok well whatever we are, we are still colleagues first and foremost so let's get back to work now" I say. Nothing can change right now so we might as well get on with work.

"Fine" she nods.

"Do you have the latest financial report for me so I can see where things stand at the moment?" I ask.

"I haven't quite finished the last one yet" she tells me.

"You better get back to your desk and do that please and then we can talk about it once it's finished" I tell her and she nods. "Make sure it's finished today though because I need to see those numbers" I add.

"I'll have it ready as soon as possible" she nods again before leaving.

I'm working for about another half an hour before I get an email from Brittany. She has attached the finished report I asked for and more. It particularly frustrates me that she has also sent me other documents when I asked for the report only. I guess it's good she's on top of her work and has things finished and ready to show me but it's also quite rude. I only have time to look at the report with her today so she's pressurising me. She's also trying to be clever and show me she can work but I'm not interested in rudeness like that. I asked for one thing not 5 so why she had to send me 5 things at once when she quite clearly knows I don't have time to go through everything annoys me. I'm just about to reply to Brittany's email and tell her to come to my office when my door swings open for the second time today.

"Coffee for you" Brittany smiles as she places a cup of coffee in front of me on my desk.

"Why are you doing this Brittany?" I ask.

"Because you haven't had your afternoon coffee yet" she smiles.

"Ok but why are you bringing me coffee right now. We're in a weird place right now so this just confuses things. We should go back to being boss and employee and boss and employee only" I point out.

"Things don't have to be weird though Santana. Yes, I still work for you but we're better than that. We don't need to leave it there. We can be friends again" she smiles.

"We've never really been friends" I mutter.

"Whatever we have or haven't been doesn't matter anymore. We can start off now as colleagues and friends" she tells me with a smile.

"Ok but technically we're not colleagues because I'm your boss. You work for me not along with me. You see the difference?" I say.

"I do see the difference, yes" she laughs. "You don't need to make everything so hard though" she points out.

"I'm not making anything hard" I shrug.

"You're getting a little technical when you don't need to. I know colleagues isn't the correct term but you knew what I was trying to say so you could have just agreed with me" she smiles. "Anyway, I'm here now so shall we go through the report?" she asks.

"I'm glad you said that because it brings up another point I need to make" I state. "I see you sent me 5 or 6 other documents and I've got to say, that's not appropriate."

"In what way is it not appropriate? I mean you're my boss and I need you to look at the work I've done so far so why shouldn't I email you them once they're finished" she tells me.

"It's not appropriate because I'm very busy today so I asked for one report not 8 or 9 since I don't have time for that many" I say seriously.

"Ok, make up your mind. Did I send you 5, 6, 8 or 9 things?" she asks with a laugh.

"I didn't count, I just knew it was more than the 1 I asked for. Also, stop laughing" I say unamused.

"Do you know, you have two authoritative tones. One which is strictly professional and I know I shouldn't mess with it. The other is a cute one where you say serious things but they don't come across as seriously. You sound cute and the one you have right now is the cute one" she smiles at me.

"You're crossing a line today Pierce" I state loudly. If she thinks I'm cute then maybe me speaking louder will get the message across better.

"I've crossed many lines already. A particular one being sleeping with my boss" she shrugs at me.

"We are severely off topic. My point today is I asked for the report and nothing else" I sigh.

"Let me just get this right, you're mad at me for actually working and getting things finished on time?" she asks amused.

"In a nutshell, yes" I nod. "You're trying to be clever by sending me all of those things because you know I don't have time for them so you're making me look incompetent. I only have time to work on the report with you but you sending me all those other things makes it look like I can't work at your speed when we all know it's not true. I'm just very busy today" I add.

"I just sent you then when they got finished. You don't need to look at them today. I just wanted you to have them whenever you're ready to take a look" she shrugs. "Anyway, shall we get on with the report?" she asks as she pulls a chair up next to me.

"Uh…yeah" I say distractedly. I know it sounds weird but Brittany and I haven't been this close in a few days now so it's a little weird. We're only sitting together but it still makes me feel weird inside. Quinn would probably tell me it's because I have feelings but we're not going to believe that.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asks as she takes a double take at me.

"I'm not staring at you" I say defensively as I look away. Ok so maybe my eyes did wander a little bit but it wasn't as obvious as she's making it out to be.

"You were definitely looking at me Santana. I'm not going to argue with you about something trivial though so let's just get to work" she shrugs.

"I wasn't staring, I was just looking at your outfit today. It's incredibly mismatched and it's actually a little embarrassing for SL Designs to have an employee dressed like that when we pride ourselves in great fashion" I state.

"Ok, whatever you say" she laughs at me.

"I'm serious" I state.

"I wore this particular outfit a couple of weeks ago and you told me I looked hot so I don't believe you right now. Anyway, the report" she says as she points to the computer screen.

"Right, yeah" I say, finally taking my gaze away from my employee.

"So, the finances look great Santana, I can't lie" she smiles at me as she leans over me to move the mouse on the screen to open up the report.

"I wouldn't want you to lie" I tell her, trying not to breathe in her scent as she continues to lean over me. She wears such lovely perfume and it always reminds me of her. Any time I smell that perfume, I think of Brittany. Creepy I know but I can't help it.

"I didn't mean I would actually lie. It's an expression" she says laughing. "Anyway, you are doing great at the moment. However, I did have a talk with some people in payroll for the sake of the accounts and there are a few issues there" she points out.

"Bad issues?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah" she nods. "Apparently you're not paying me enough" she smirks.

"That's not funny Brittany" I say unamused.

"I'm joking about that but seriously, I have my concerns about payroll" she tells me. "I think the delivery company we hired to help out with a few high orders recently is getting paid far too much. We either need to let them go and do it all ourselves or we tell them about reducing their pay" she states.

"Ok, we can look into that at some point then" I nod.

"Other than that, the finances are great. We should already know that though because you are super talented and successful" she smiles as she leans forward and take a sip of my coffee. God, could this woman be any more perfect?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's Mercedes' birthday in a few days so Brittany is hosting a birthday party for her tonight. She'll probably spend her actual birthday with her family and things like that but tonight is just a bit of a gathering for all of her friends to celebrate her birthday with her. Brittany invited me to the party and initially I declined because I didn't think I'd really know many people but then she persuaded me since Quinn is going too.

The party is being held at Brittany's apartment which I thought wasn't the best option since it was such a small place but it's not exactly my business so never mind. Brittany can do whatever she wants especially in her own home. I just would have picked somewhere a little bigger and somewhere I didn't need to sit on someone's lap to get a seat. I also wouldn't mind having a conversation with someone who didn't have to shout in my ear so we could be heard since the music is so loud. I don't take too kindly to someone's hot moist breath in my ear.

"Are you having fun?" Brittany asks as she skips over to me.

"Oh yeah, tons of fun" I say sarcastically. "A kind friend of yours just put their sweaty underarm on me when they tried to put their arm over my shoulder. Another friend also was headed to the bathroom and brushed right up against me as they left. Then my so-called best friend deserted me to dance with her boyfriend."

"You can go home you know" she tells me offended.

"I'm sorry" I sigh. "It's just not my idea of a gathering because I usually go bigger you know but I'm happy to be here."

"Can you tell your face you're happy then because it doesn't show it" Brittany smirks at me.

"I'm sorry, I am" I apologise. "It's just not really my thing so it's out of my comfort zone" I explain.

"Why are you here then?" she wonders.

"Because you're he…I mean it's Mercedes' birthday so she's like one of my friends now so I wanted to celebrate her birthday with her" I say. Fuck I nearly told Brittany I was here for her.

"You should come and dance with us" she tells me.

"I'm not much of a dancer" I shrug.

"Quinn tells me you can sing though so I'd assume you'd have rhythm of some sort since you'll probably bop along to music when you sing" she states.

"I'm ok just standing here just now" I say. "I might go and get another cocktail though" I shrug.

"I'll get it for you. You stay here" Brittany smiles.

"Thanks" I say. Brittany then goes and makes me my favourite cocktail. I'm honestly so confused sometimes because it's like she knows me so well but yet she has no clue how I really feel. You would think if she knows me this much then why can't she see what's going on with me. I hate dealing with feelings so I really don't want to have to spoon-feed her how I feel but it's looking that way with how clueless she is.

"Cocktail for Miss Santana Lopez" Brittany smiles while handing me the drink.

"Thanks" I nod.

"I'm going to dance with my friends. Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asks me and I shake my head. "I'll catch up with you later then" she says before dancing away to meet her friends in the middle of the living room who have already started dancing.

"Hey" Quinn smiles at me as she walks over to me. Obviously, she has managed to tear herself away from James for a moment and realised her best friend needs her.

"How have I never noticed just how good a dancer Brittany is?" I ask Quinn as I barely take my eyes off Brittany.

"Maybe because you never used to pay attention to her unless it had something to do with sex" she shrugs at me.

"Whatever" I say while rolling my eyes at my best friend. There might be an element of truth in this but she doesn't need to point it out.

"How are things between the two of you anyway?" she asks me curiously.

"It's hard to say really" I sigh. "At work we have that working relationship again I think but the flirting has definitely gone. I guess that's to be expected though" I shrug. "Outside of work isn't great at the moment though. I mean I'm here so I am socialising in a way with Brittany but we don't do anything just the two of us anymore. I guess we never really did in the past either but I mean like she doesn't come to my place to discuss work on a day off or anything like that."

"I'm sure you'll get that back if you want it" Quinn shrugs.

"I want Brittany in my life but I don't know how that's supposed to happen. After everything that's happened, it just seems unlikely. Apart from working together, I think I have probably lost her" I sigh.

"You still haven't told her how you really feel, have you?" Quinn asks.

"No and I probably won't" I sigh. She isn't the least bit interested in me so there's no point anymore. I just need to get over her and move on with my life.

"You don't know how she feels though Santana. Maybe she feels the same way as you do" she points out.

"I highly doubt it" I state.

"Yes, you might doubt it but you really won't know unless you talk to her. For all we know she is over there dancing and putting a brave face on things but secretly hurting" she states.

"Or she's dancing over there without a care in the world, looking at all these hot women thinking, _I could settle down with one of these and I can finally get rid of my annoying boss who isn't worth it anymore since she had the abortion_" I shrug.

"Stop that right now Santana" Quinn shakes her head at me. "There is no way Brittany thinks that about you" she tells me.

"Has she said something to you that makes you think differently. Has she said she likes me the same way I like her?" I ask curiously.

"No, but…"

"There we go then. She isn't interested in me so it's time for me to get a kick up the ass and move on with my life" I state.

XXX

I don't know if Brittany changed things or if it's all the liquor I've had but the party suddenly got a little more interesting as the night went on. All those people running around and pushing past me didn't seem to bother me anymore. The guys that started chatting me up also got a little more tolerable. The only downside was that Brittany started to get cuter to me and it hasn't helped how I feel one bit. I think that's why I drank all of that alcohol that I was given. I needed to forget about my feelings for a while. Brittany probably doesn't feel the same way as me which is fine but it is going to take some time for me to move past how I feel. Right now, the girl of my dreams could come towards me with a wedding dress and a baby and I still wouldn't feel any differently because they're not Brittany. As much as I'm serious about settling down at the moment, it won't feel right when it's not Brittany.

"Home time" I sing as I cling onto Quinn's arm. I've not got the best balance right now after the number of drinks I've had. Everyone has left now except Quinn, James and me.

"There's no way she's going to get home tonight" I hear Quinn sigh to Brittany.

"Just puts me in cab and I go home" I slur.

"I don't think a cab will pick you up like this in this state. They'll probably refuse to let you into the taxi" Quinn replies.

"Well I need to go home Q" I state. They better fucking let me in their cab because I can't sleep outside. I'll likely freeze to death outside especially in this drunk state.

"Maybe she could stay here tonight Brittany?" Quinn asks Brittany. I might be wasted but I'm not that wasted that I don't know what she's doing.

"No, I go home" I say while stumbling towards the door.

"Quinn is right, just stay here" Brittany sighs. "I think the taxis will probably not allow you into them because of how wasted you are. They won't want to risk you throwing up in them."

"I don't want to stay here tonight" I lie. "I want to go home to my own bed" I shrug.

"Santana, none of the rest of us can drive you home and like we say, we can't see any taxi drivers allowing you into their cabs in case you throw up" Quinn replies.

"I can phone my parents" I shrug.

"We're not waking them up in the middle of the night. Brittany said you can stay here so you stay here" Quinn states. "It shouldn't be a problem anyway because you have done it many times before" she smirks at Brittany and I.

"Why don't you just piss off home since you're leaving me here" I say while pushing Quinn to the door. "This was your plan all along so it's worked now go away" I say before shutting the door behind her and James.

"Santana" Brittany laughs at me. "I didn't even say goodbye to them so that was just rude" she says before opening the door again.

"It was rude of them to cock up a little plan like that" I shout after them. After Brittany talks at the door with them for a little bit, they eventually leave and Brittany comes back in and locks the door behind her.

"You can take my bed tonight" Brittany says as she puts her arms around me and helps me to the bedroom.

"Where are you sleeping?" I ask curiously.

"I'll just take the couch or something" she shrugs at me.

"Fine" I mutter sadly. "There would be enough room on the bed to share it but if you want to be awkward and take the couch then that's fine. It's your place so your decision I guess" I shrug.

"I'm not being awkward. I just didn't want to give you the wrong idea" she tells me.

"Well, you're giving me the wrong idea by making things awkward around us. Just because we had a few hook-ups doesn't mean I'm going to expect that tonight. We've made it abundantly clear we don't do that kind of thing anymore so why can't you just innocently share the bed with me?" I ask.

"I can share the bed. I just didn't want to give you any ideas" she smirks at me as she sits me down gently on the bed.

"You're not undressing me tonight" I warn her as she kneels down to take my shoes off.

"Don't worry, I hadn't planned on undressing you Santana" she tells me seriously.

"I'm not undressing you either just in case you try to make a joke out of this" I state.

"Look, no one is undressing anyone. I'm just taking your shoes off so you're a little more comfortable. If you feel like getting changed then I can give you something to wear. The dress your wearing is lovely but doesn't look the best to sleep in" she points out.

"Ok, I will take some things to wear" I state. "I'll pick it out though because with you and your horrible fashion sense, I'll be going to bed like an old grandma or some hooker" I add. Her fashion is that bizarre that it goes from one extreme to another.

"Fine, pick whatever you want to sleep in" she says while helping me off the bed before leading me to her closet. I honestly don't know what Quinn was thinking when she sold this place to Brittany. The closet is the smallest thing I've ever seen.

"Ok, go away now" I say once I pick something to change into.

"Charming" she chuckles.

"I need to change and you're not getting a free show of this" I say as I point to my body. She might have been able to ogle me before but not anymore.

"That's absolutely fine. I'm going to change in my bathroom. Just give me a shout when you're done and I can come back into the room" she tells me before leaving. I get myself changed before banging on the wall next to me which happens to be the bathroom next door.

"I'm all done and looking sexy" I smile at Brittany as I lie on the bed.

"Good" Brittany nods. She then climbs into bed next to me. We lie quietly next to one another for a moment before Brittany speaks up to disrupt the silence. "Did you have fun tonight?" she asks.

"It was ok" I shrug. I've had more fun at parties before but I guess this is mostly down to my mood at the moment.

"We've been through a lot recently so I know we can't fully enjoy ourselves but did you at least get to let your hair down a little and have some fun?" she asks me.

"I guess so" I shrug. "You?" I ask.

"Yeah I had some fun" she nods. "I am quite tired though so we probably should get to sleep now" she adds.

"Yeah" I nod.

"You're doing ok, right?" she asks me before she settles down properly in bed.

"I guess" I shrug.

"Ok, goodnight" she says.

"Night" I reply. We lie in bed in silence for a few minutes before I speak up again, breaking the silence. "I know we were never a serious thing Brittany but to paraphrase Taylor Swift, you were the best thing that's ever been mine" I say seriously.

"Uh…" Brittany looks at me confused as if she doesn't know what I mean by what I'm saying.

"We should sleep now" I say while turning around and curling up into a little ball to sleep.

"Santana, I…"

"Goodnight Brittany" I say seriously. I'm getting too tired now so I don't want to talk anymore. I just want to go to sleep and hopefully it'll stop this nauseous feeling I have from all the drink tonight.

"Can we talk in the morning?" Brittany whispers.

"Sleep, Brittany" I state before pulling the covers over me.

* * *

Brittany's POV

I know I had a lot of alcohol last night because of how hungover I feel right now but I still remember very clearly how the night ended. I was just getting Santana settled in bed and she says something weird to me that's making me question everything. I don't quite know what she means by it so I want to speak to her this morning and see what she did actually mean. It might have been the alcohol talking but another part of me knows when Santana's drunk, she still makes sense. She's the same Santana intoxicated but just a little looser I would say.

I'm sure I've just heard movement from my bedroom so I've just started making us both some coffee. No matter whether we get a chance to talk or not this morning, I know Santana will still want some coffee. It's a few minutes later before Santana walks into the kitchen, still wearing my shirt and a pair of my boxers. Yes, that's right, she had my whole wardrobe to choose from last night to pick something for bed and she went with a pair of my underpants. It speaks volumes for me because I wouldn't go out there and wear just anyone's underwear to bed. It's kinda cute that's she's wearing my things.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes Pierce?" she asks me.

"Huh" I ask confused.

"You were staring very hard at something. I would be inclined to think it was me but I don't know for sure. Are your eyes liked glued so you can't move them or something" she asks me.

"I'm not the person here who stares, that's you" I smirk.

"Whatever" she rolls her eyes at me as she takes a seat at the table. "I assume this is for me" she says as she drinks a cup of coffee.

"You were still going to drink it even if it wasn't, right?" I chuckle.

"You bet I was" she says seriously.

"So, are you feeling hungover this morning?" I ask. I want to gauge how she's feeling so I know whether I can bring up last night right now or not. If she's too hungover then maybe she won't want to talk.

"I'm not too bad actually and after this coffee, I'll be good" she smiles.

"Cool" I smile back. "Can we talk for a minute then?" I ask.

"Sure" she shrugs before sitting back in her chair and putting her feet up on the table as she sips her coffee. Honestly, it's a lovely sight. Santana has great legs and I'm also not offended by the lack of bra I notice. I probably should focus though and stop being so weird.

"What did you mean last night when you said I was the best thing that's ever been yours?" I ask confused.

"I don't remember anything about last night. I was so drunk" Santana shrugs. I don't buy it though.

"I think you do remember but you just don't want to admit it" I point out. I don't know if she's ashamed or embarrassed or what she is but I definitely think she knows what I'm talking about. She just said she wasn't that hungover so how wouldn't she remember what she said.

"Honestly Brittany, I don't even remember" she lies. I know she's lying because I can tell when she lies. After all these months working together, I pick up on these things.

"That's absolutely fine Santana. You can lie to me all you want but how do you expect us to become friends again if you can't be honest with me" I shrug.

"I was just upset about the pregnancy and stuff. Don't worry about it" she states.

"It wasn't an ordinary thing to say so I want to know what you meant by it" I point out.

"I just meant you have been really supportive over the last little while and as much as I hate feelings, you have been a good friend" she shrugs. "I meant mine as in my friend" she adds.

"Ok" I smile. It makes sense so I get it now. For a minute I thought maybe she had feelings or something for me but I knew that wouldn't be the case. I can't see Santana wanting anything more from me especially after what went on between us and the abortion.

"So, what are you plans for tonight?" Santana asks, looking over at me.

"Not much at all. I just want a quiet day to relax because I am feeling uneasy with this hangover. I don't normally feel sick but I do this morning" I state.

"Maybe you overdid it last night with the cocktails and shots. You're normally just a red wine girl aren't you so maybe your stomach just wasn't used to the change" she tells me.

"Yeah, maybe" I smile. "So, what are your plans for today?" I ask.

"I'm certainly not working today. It can wait until tomorrow" she replies.

"Do you want to stay here and hang out with me today. We haven't really hung out a whole lot recently. There's probably lots of things on Netflix that you haven't seen yet that we could watch together and I could make my famous grilled cheese" I suggest.

"If the grilled cheese doesn't live up to my expectations then I might just leave" she smirks.

"Trust me, you'll like it" I smile.

"Can I have a quick shower first though?" she asks me.

"Of course, you can. Help yourself to whatever you need, towels and whatnot" I smile. I'm glad we can get back to this kind of friendly atmosphere.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Things are starting to get back to normal with Santana. We certainly don't flirt or hook-up anymore but we are becoming close again. We tease each other from time to time and I always grab her coffee from her favourite coffee shop on my way into work in the morning. We also hang out with our friends again and it's less tense. There is still a slight awkwardness in the back of my mind though because things aren't going as smoothly as one would hope. I'm just putting that down to us still getting over what happened. As much as we felt the abortion was for the best, it still hurts to this day.

I've just got into work so I'm dropping my things off at my desk before I go to Santana's office. Like I say I bring her coffee in the morning so that's where I'm going now. I also took the liberty of getting her a pastry because she doesn't always have time for breakfast in the morning. When I get to her office I knock on the door and when I hear a faint 'come in' I walk inside.

"Morning" I smile. "Coffee as promised" I add as I place the coffee down in front of her.

"I got my period this morning" Santana tells me, not even bothering to say 'good morning' or 'thanks' for the coffee.

"Um…I'm happy for you?" I say confused. When a girl tells you something like that what are you meant to say? It's even weirder that Santana is the one telling me this. Santana doesn't talk about personal matters all that much. I mean she even dislikes sneezing in front of me so why is she telling me this. Don't get me wrong though, just because I don't go through that doesn't mean I'm grossed out or anything because I'm not.

"Mockery doesn't suit you sometimes Brittany" she tells me with a glare as she takes a sip of coffee.

"I'm sorry but what exactly would you like me to do with that information?" I ask confused.

"I know it sounds stupid but it's the first time since the pregnancy and it just sorta brought a few memories back" she says quietly.

"Oh honey" I say sympathetically. _Way to go Brittany, putting your foot in it again. _

"It just makes it all more real that I am no longer pregnant" she sighs. "I know it's done now but this whole thing has really affected me a lot more than I thought it had."

"I get it Santana, I do" I smile.

"What, did you get your period this morning too?" she teases.

"Yes. Yes, I did" I joke.

"No, seriously though. It's got me down a little this morning because it's a constant reminder that the baby is gone. I know you said I will have more kids in the future but it still makes me sad that I won't have this one" she sighs.

"Why don't you take a break from work today?" I suggest.

"No, I need to work. Plus, it should take my mind off things if I work" she states.

"Ok" I nod. "If you want to talk about it at any point then come and find me" I tell her.

"Thanks, but I'm sure it'll be ok. I just need to keep myself busy like I say" Santana replies. "I would like you to come back here in an hour or so, so we can discuss a few matters I have. There are a few finance things we need to talk about and I need to ask you some other stuff out with your department."

"Ok, see you in an hour" I smile. I then head back to my desk and get started working for a while before I need to meet with Santana again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's another day at work and another hard day at that. Every day is an interesting one where I work. I could go in one day and not have one issue at all and I could go in another day and 500 things have gone wrong. It's just the nature of the business I work in. We are always trying to stay on trend and continue to make the SL brand popular. Santana has some great customer loyalty but we like to drive sales all year round and not just at Christmas or other holidays so we're always doing something to make the brand popular at quieter times of year.

I have just walked into Santana's office right now to talk to her about a few things. It seems like I'm the only one who does this but I guess Santana likes it this way. I always seem to be the second in command so when Santana isn't available then everything falls on my shoulders. Santana makes all the final decisions obviously but it is cute how she always asks me these days what I think about things.

"Morning" I say as I close the door behind me.

"Hey" she looks up at me from her computer.

"How is our day looking so far?" I ask curiously.

"Not too bad" Santana replies. "Can I ask you a favour though?" she asks.

"Depends what it is" I smirk.

"I'm being serious" she tells me.

"Sorry, I'll behave" I smile at her.

"I've got a meeting with Chanel later and…"

"Janelle" I correct Santana. There is no one who works here called Chanel so I can only assume she means Janelle since Janelle has a meeting with Santana later.

"What?" she looks at me glaring, most probably because I interrupted her.

"You have a meeting with Janelle later not Chanel. No one called Chanel works here as far as I'm aware" I tell her.

"Ok, whatever" she shrugs. "So, I have a meeting with JANELLE later and I wondered if you could maybe sit in on it with me?" she asks looking down nervously.

"Sure, but why?" I ask confused. Why would she need someone else to sit in on the meeting with her? She can normally handle that sort of thing on her own since she is the boss.

"Well the meeting is about her leaving to go on maternity leave and honestly, I'd just like some support. It's definitely not her fault but I don't know what I'm going to be like emotionally having a conversation with someone who is having a baby soon" she admits.

"Say no more, I'm here" I smile. She doesn't need to explain anymore to me because I get it. I'll totally be there for her for whatever she needs.

"Thank you" she says honestly.

"What time is the meeting?" I ask.

"2pm so if there is anything you need to get on with just now then you can do that. Just make sure you're back here for the meeting" she tells me.

"I will actually head back to my desk and we can talk later after the meeting" I say. I can get my work done now and that means that no matter how long the meeting is, I've got everything I need to do done.

The meeting didn't go too badly and Santana was so strong through it which was good. I was quite worried about her but she seemed fine. I mean not exactly fine but for the circumstances she seemed to be handling things well. Janelle then left and Santana and I got on with some work that we needed to do together. I'm currently just in the bathroom and once I'm done, I'm heading back to my desk to do some more of my work. I'm just washing my hands at the sinks when Santana walks into the bathroom.

"Uh…hello" I say surprised. I know it's a bathroom so all employees will use the facilities from time to time but this isn't a bathroom Santana frequents. She normally uses the one next to her office since it's closer to where she is.

"Hi" she says quietly as she walks towards me. She turns me around and presses me up against the sinks and leans in and kisses me.

"Santana, what are you doing?" I ask, pulling away.

"Please Brittany" she says sadly. "You're the only one who truly knows how I feel so please; I need this today" she says as she puts her arms around me.

"Ok but not here" I say while taking her hand and leading her out of the bathrooms. We make our way back to her office and I close the door and lock it behind us. I know this is probably making our 'relationship' a lot more confusing but if this is what she really needs then I'm here for her. It's been a really tough day so if she wants me close then I'm close.

"Janelle having her baby made me realise I'm not having mine" she says, looking down at the floor sadly.

"I get that and it's affected me a little as well today, I won't lie" I say as I walk towards her and gently take her hand as I lead us over to the couch.

"You're the only one who really gets this" she tells me again as she straddles me.

"You don't need to explain. I'm here for whatever you need" I smile.

"You've got a little bit of a tan" Santana smirks at me as she takes my shirt off.

"I was at the beach at the weekend" I smile.

XXX

"We probably should stop this" Santana sighs as we get ourselves dressed.

"It was your idea" I point out. I'm not complaining we did it because it was nice but this was Santana's idea so why is she suddenly regretting it now.

"I know but I'm confusing things now" she says while shaking her head. "We shouldn't be hooking up like this all the time because we need to be mature adults now" she states.

"Yeah, I know" I nod in agreement.

"You're going to find your perfect girl and settle down with her and start a family and I'm going to try to do the same. Our whole situation has made me realise I want something serious and I want children sooner than I thought" she says. "Don't get me wrong, I won't pressure my future girlfriend into it right away because we'll go through the proper channels first where we build a relationship, get married and then have a family" she points out.

"I know what you mean" I smile. This situation has made us realise we want proper relationships now and not just fun. We don't want to rush into kids but it would be nice to start a relationship and know we could have a family in time.

"I think I might leave work now for today. I don't think I have the energy to continue working today" Santana sighs.

"You're not in the best head space today. Maybe you should invite Quinn over to your place for some company and have a girl's night or something so you're not alone" I suggest.

"No, I don't want to hang out with Quinn" she tells me. "Maybe you could come over and we can share a bottle of wine or something" she shrugs.

"Just as friends?" I ask.

"Yeah" she nods. "No more childish nonsense" she assures me.

"I could come over for some wine" I smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana and I are hard at work in her office right now. We're just preparing for the weekly meeting we have with staff that isn't actually every week nowadays. It started off as every week but things got in the way so these meetings are kinda sporadic but we still have them whenever we can to update staff and iron out any issues. We've got the meeting in 15 minutes so we're just making sure we have everything we need to report back to the staff. Santana will be giving a little presentation and no doubt she'll ask me to say a few things to everyone.

"Ok, first things first, I want a copy of the latest sales figures to take to my meeting so can you email me a copy?" Santana asks me.

"Sure" I nod while pulling up the document on my tablet and emailing Santana.

"Also, I need to get in touch with Courtney because our social media has been lacking lately" she says. Courtney is our social media expert for the company.

"It probably will drive sales a little more if we're all a bit more active on social media and promote the products" I nod.

"Exactly" Santana says in agreement.

"Speaking of social media, I saw the picture you posted on Instagram. It was hot" I smirk at Santana. She recently posted a few pictures and they really were cute.

"Brittany, don't" she shakes her head at me.

"I'm just saying" I shrug.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be" Santana tells me.

"I'm not making anything harder. I'm just telling you as a friend that I thought you looked so hot in your pictures" I shrug again.

"That is making it harder though" she states.

"In what way?" I ask. "We're friends nowadays so can't I compliment you. It's not like we had feelings for each other when we were hooking up so what's wrong with a compliment?" I shrug.

"It's just weird so stop it" she snaps at me.

"You never used to have problems with compliments" I state.

"I do now so enough is enough" she tells me seriously. "Now come on, get ready for this meeting Brittany" she adds.

"Sorry" I apologise.

"Can you go and find Courtney for me and make sure she comes to the meeting. I want her to give everyone little tips on how to promote the brand better" she tells me.

"I will go and get her now and meet you in the conference room" I say.

"Oh, and make sure you have a bottle of water with you for the meeting. I don't want repeats of any of the last times you led the session. You either couldn't put a sentence together or you lost your voice because you were talking too much beforehand" she tells me.

"Don't worry, I won't embarrass myself like the last time" I say while rolling my eyes at her.

XXX

The meeting went quite well today and all the staff seem on board with the changes we need to make. Santana is quite happy with the meeting too because there were no issues and everyone put forward some great ideas. My presentation on the finances was positive so everyone was happy with that and Courtney was telling us that we have had an increase in popularity through social media already so with the changes that should be great.

Mostly everyone has left the conference meeting now and are getting lunch before they start back work. It's just Jack and I left in the room. We wanted to discuss a few things together before we went back to our desks to get on with work. He brought up some things during my presentation that I want to talk to him about. It was just some cost cutting ideas that I think could work so I wanted to talk to him about them while they were still fresh in our heads.

"I think it's lunch time for you and I now" I say as my stomach grumbles with hunger.

"Yeah, I agree. I am so hungry right now" he says as we pack away our things.

"I wonder if I should get Santana something to eat when we're out" I say. I don't think she's eaten yet. She was headed back to her office to work.

"Speaking of her, what's going on with you and Ms Lopez?" Jack asks me.

"Nothing more than usual" I shrug.

"You two have been acting differently these days. I mean you used to act like flirty and stuff and then suddenly it stopped and you stopped being around each other. Nowadays you seem friends again but the friendship doesn't seem as free as it used to be" he tells me.

"We weren't flirty, we've always just been friends" I shrug. No one needs to know what has been going on with us. It's not just Santana that would want it on the down low, I also don't want my colleagues gossiping about me and my boss.

"Even so, I can see something between the two of you" he smirks at me.

"Honestly, just friends" I shrug. "We should finish up in here" I state, trying to change the subject.

"I heard you and I believe you're just friends now but I think something could happen between the two of you. You'd make a good match too" he shrugs at me. "If it's the rest of us you're worried about then I wouldn't bother because you guys are the boss of this place so you can do what you want" he adds.

"Santana is the boss around here, I'm not even close" I chuckle.

"Seriously though, I can see something between you both" Jack states.

"Can I tell you something private?" I ask him nervously. I can trust Jack so I don't see why I shouldn't be a little honest with him since we work together so closely.

"Of course" he smiles.

"If you must know, I'm falling for Santana" I admit with a sigh.

"Like, how?" he asks curiously.

"I've got feelings for my boss and…"

"And what?" Santana asks, interrupting me. I have no idea where she has just come from because I thought Jack and I were alone.

"Shit" I mutter.

"I gotta go, see you" Jack says before rushing away.

"Y-you've got feelings for me?" she asks surprised. "Like actual feelings for me and you're not pulling some sort of sick joke right now?"

"I'm falling for you Santana like I've never fallen for someone before" I admit, sighing. I have no idea what happens now but Santana looks rather taken aback so I can only imagine she's going to run out that door and never speak to me again.

"Oh" she says surprised.

"Not to steal your quote or favourite Taylor Swift song but, you too are the best thing that's ever been mine" I shrug.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	11. Finally

Chapter 11: Finally

Santana's POV

"Not to steal your quote or favourite Taylor Swift song but, you too are the best thing that's ever been mine" Brittany shrugs at me. I've got to say I'm extremely taken aback by all of this. I had no idea Brittany liked me and had feelings for me. It honestly never came across like that each time I tried to open up to her.

"That's not my favourite Taylor Swift song. In fact, I don't even like Taylor Swift" I tell Brittany. I know she has a lot of fans out there but I'm most certainly not one of them. I've heard the odd song of hers on the radio or something but I don't voluntarily go out there and download her songs and such like. I mean I'm not saying she's a bad singer because she's good, I just don't have any interest in her.

"Really, that's your response right now?" she asks me in disbelief.

"I honestly didn't think you were into me Brittany" I admit. "I've tried to talk to you before about things and you literally didn't seem to be into me. I mean at times we were close but I just assumed that was because of our situation" I add.

"I would say our situation is a big part of it because it has brought us closer together" she tells me.

"Yeah, I mean when we started our fling or whatever you want to call it, I wasn't into you. It generally did start as just having fun and a way to pass the time and probably hide our feelings of loneliness" I point out.

"Yeah, definitely" Brittany nods in agreement. "I think the biggest part of me falling for you was after we had to make that decision. Looking back, I guess I did start falling for you before then but the abortion and everything was the significant moment I realised, this isn't normal" she adds.

"Exactly" I nod. "A big decision like that is likely to bring people together and I guess it did with us" I tell her. "I do want to ask though, why did we get an abortion if you felt like you were falling for me. If you felt like that about me then why didn't you want me to have our baby?" I wonder.

"Because we're not ready. Like I said the other week, I would be ruling with my heart and not my head. I would love children but you and I weren't in a position to bring a child into this world together. We are nowhere near figuring out our shit and to be honest with you, I don't think we would have truly realised the magnitude of what we are if we didn't go through with the abortion" she explains.

"I think I see what you mean. It seems like quite a drastic thing to do to make us see what we had wasn't normal but I guess it has made us realise what's going on" I state.

"Don't worry though, I'm not going to like pounce on you or anything and impregnate you again" she tells me. "I want children in the future but I want them to come into my life at a more appropriate time."

"Me too" I nod. As much as we both like each other now and there's a great chance of us getting into something serious, children are nowhere near right now if we can help it. We have too much shit to figure out first.

"I don't think I need to explain much more on this subject because what else is there to say. I like you and I have feelings for you. It's maybe a shock to you but it's not totally out there after how close we've been and what we've been through together" she tells me.

"I agree" I nod. "I didn't think you did have feelings for me but in a way, I thought you should have regarding everything so we don't need to go through everything when it's clear what's going on" I shrug. I don't like talking about feelings all the time so I'm happy to leave this here because I like Brittany and Brittany likes me. It can't really become any clearer than that.

"Exactly" Brittany smiles.

"We do need to take a step back though and really do things properly now. Just take some time to maybe get over things personally before we rush into anything. We're still recovering from this situation so I think we need to just take some times to ourselves and work on our friendship first" I point out.

"I totally agree because I'm not ready for a relationship right now but I'm totally open to it when things settle down" she states.

"Me too" I smile. "Perhaps we just focus on work at the moment and getting back to that place where things were fun and we didn't constantly overthink everything" I suggest.

"Exactly" she nods. "We started off as working together and everything was so much fun at work and we became friends. I want that back right now and then we build on things from there."

"I couldn't put it better myself" I smile. As much as I really want to try a relationship with Brittany since we do feel the same, it's not appropriate right now. We need to work on ourselves and get back on track with who we are. I mean only the other day; I walked past a pregnant woman and then went back to my office and cried. That is not the definition of a well together person.

"I think though that expressing my feelings to you has been a big weight off my mind so maybe things will get back to normal again. I think a lot of the tension and stress inside me was because I was afraid of how you would react" she states. "I must say, you have reacted a lot better than I thought you would have. I thought you would run away and hide or something" she chuckles.

"Maybe a couple of months ago I would have done that but not now. You and I have been through too much recently that it's made me realise what I really want now" I admit. "I mean I'm still not a huge fan of talking about feelings and I probably never will be but it's made me realise, I'm not a teenager anymore" I state. I know I'm far from a teenager in number but I did act like that and not really put my whole heart and soul into relationships.

"Yeah, exactly" Brittany nods. "The days of fooling around are gone and its now time to work on ourselves, date, begin a relationship and then settle down etc. etc." she adds.

"Yeah" I nod. "Now, I'm not trying to cut this conversation short but it is still midday and we have work to do. I also wouldn't mind getting some lunch because I have had nothing to eat today" I state.

"Yeah, Jack and I were just talking about getting something to eat. I'm guessing he's sorted himself out now since he isn't here but maybe you and I could grab something together?" she suggests.

"Sounds good but we can't go far because I have things to do" I point out.

"How about you do your things and I get us something and bring them back to your office and we can eat together?" she asks.

"That'll work. I'll see you in my office when you're ready" I smile.

"Ok" Brittany smiles back before gathering her things and leaving. I do the same and head back to my office.

When I get to my office, I re-do my make up before spraying some deodorant and changing my shirt. I then spritz myself with some perfume which I think Brittany likes on me. I know we said we would work on ourselves first but this is where it all begins. The two of us having lunch together alone in my office is like a little mini date so I want to make sure I look my best. We're not going to rush each other into anything but I definitely think we should be starting on the right foot so I want everything to be working well from here on in. I want to make an effort for Brittany even if we're just two friends and work colleagues eating salad together right now.

I'm just looking through some work things on my computer when my office door swings open. This time the swing is a lot less severe than it's been previously. Brittany then walks in carrying coffee and a paper bag which I presume contains lunch. She kicks the door closed behind her and walks towards my desk. She places the items on my desk before pulling up a chair to sit across from me. She is just getting the food out of the bag when she stops and stares at me for a second.

"What?" I ask confused. It's actually a little intimidating having someone stare at you like that, especially when they're not like smiling or anything.

"You look different" she points out.

"Do I?" I ask nonchalantly. I know I do but she doesn't need to know I know I do. "A bad different?" I query.

"Definitely not. You could never look bad" she tells me. "There's definitely something different about you compared to when I left to get lunch. I mean…wait you've changed your shirt, haven't you?" she adds.

"Yeah I did do that" I nod.

"Yeah because the blouse you had on earlier was quite low at the neck, right?" she states.

"You noticed that, huh?" I smirk at her.

"It wasn't that I was looking below your neck for a long length of time. I just happened to notice the blouse you wore and how it did show some cleavage. The one you have on now is nice too but it doesn't show just as much…you know cleavage" she says, beginning to fumble on her words a little as I smirk at her.

"Well, yes, I did change my blouse" I smile. "The heat in that conference room was unreal so I came back here and freshened up a little" I shrug.

"You've also redid your makeup and put on more perfume because it's stronger now that it was before" she tells me. I've got to say; it really is sweet how she has noticed. I've been with people before and I would literally be naked and they still couldn't tell the difference.

"I also did that, yes" I smile.

"Anyway, lunch" Brittany says before laughing as her stomach grumbles.

"I'm hungry too. I'm surprised my stomach hasn't done that yet" I smile. Brittany then sorts out lunch and we begin eating together. Whatever we are right now or will be in time, it doesn't matter right now because we are at work and we do need to keep things professional when we can so we have ended up in a discussion about work as we eat.

"Hey, did you ever hear back from that dance school?" Brittany asks me curiously. I did a presentation a while back that Brittany helped me with to present to the school in the hope of me designing the outfits for their children's competition.

"I did and they declined. They found some other fashion company to do it" I shrug. It's a part of this business really. Not everyone will like what you produce so sometimes these things happen. I've got other projects I can work on and make money from. I really won't lose sleep from this sort of thing when it's common in business. You win some and you lose some.

"I don't know what company would be better than yours" Brittany states annoyed.

"Brittany, it's ok. We don't need that work; we have plenty of other things" I smile. I love that she cares about my business like this though. She could easily just work on my accounts and finance and then go home at night without a care in the world since she has a fixed salary each month. I depend on my company for my income but since she works for me then she will always have a salary for as long as she has a job.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Things have been good between Brittany and I recently. We've been hanging out and working on getting things back on track again. We are still taking things slowly at the moment because we want to make sure we do this right. We don't want to do anything that'll fuck it up because it means something special to us and we're serious about each other. I've finally realised that Brittany is the one for me so I don't want to do anything too soon to freak her out.

"Any plans for tonight?" I ask Brittany as we finish going over my budget for my next product launch.

"Not really" Brittany shrugs.

"No plans on a Friday night when you have the weekend off?" I smile.

"Nope. Not a one" she shrugs again.

"Do you want to go out for dinner with me tonight then?" I ask her.

"I can eat dinner. I can always eat dinner" she smiles at me. "Where are you thinking of taking me and are you treating me?" she asks.

"I asked you so of course I'll pay" I smile. "I haven't decided on the restaurant yet but I'll pick you up tonight and you will find out when we get there" I add.

"Sounds good" she smiles.

"We'll probably done for today now so let's wrap things up" I say. We finish what we're doing and then I log off my computer and lock up my office. "I'll walk you out" I tell Brittany.

"Cool" she smiles. "I just need to go back to my desk and grab my things and then I'm ready" she tells me and I nod. Once she does get her things, we head out to the parking lot.

"I'll pick you up about 7pm tonight, cool?" I say as we reach our cars which happen to be parked next to one another.

"Yeah, 7 sounds fine" she smiles.

"Awesome, see you then" I say before getting into my car and speeding away. I'm on a little bit of a tight schedule because I want to get home quickly so I can get ready properly for my date with Brittany.

Once I get home, I run inside and begin getting ready. I strip off my clothes before taking a shower. I then pick out something to wear before calling the restaurant I want to take Brittany too. I want to make sure they have a table available for us. I then do my hair and makeup before getting dressed. I'm not too bothered about drinking alcohol tonight so I'm just going to take my car and pick Brittany up in that. I grab my purse and keys before heading out, locking the house up first before getting into my car and heading to Brittany's place. I get there a little earlier than planned so I decide to go inside and knock on her apartment door instead of waiting in the car.

"Hey" Brittany smiles as she opens the door to me.

"You almost ready to go?" I ask her.

"Yeah" she nods. "I just need to get my keys so I don't lock myself out and then we can leave. It would be a little tricky to go to bed tonight if I can't get into my apartment" she jokes.

"You could always just stay at mine" I shrug.

"Uh…yeah, that's true" she laughs nervously.

"Are you ok?" I ask confused. Why is she so nervous right now? I get that we're just new to dating each other and doing things properly but we always hang out so why would she be nervous?

"Yeah, I'm fine" she nods at me.

"You just seemed nervous for a second there" I point out as we walk downstairs to my car.

"I was just surprised at your comment, that's all" she tells me.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything weird by it. I just meant we've hung out at my place a lot before so if anything ever happened, you're always welcome to crash at mine" I say. I wasn't trying to pressure her into anything right now because it's still a sensitive topic after the abortion.

"Ok, cool" she smiles.

"Anyway, let's get to this restaurant because I'm so hungry right now" I say as we reach my car. "It's a favourite restaurant of mine so I've been starving myself all day in preparation for this" I add.

"All day?" Brittany queries. "You just asked me to dinner before we finished up work so why did you wait so long if you had planned on asking me all morning?"

"I was just picking the right moment because Jack was all over you today" I tell her. I'm not jealous but it is hard to ask someone out on a date when someone else is there hanging around. Brittany and I are keeping things quiet for the moment so I didn't need an audience when I asked Brittany to dinner.

"I guess that makes sense" she smiles at me. "So, do I know the restaurant?" she asks curiously as I drive off to the restaurant.

"I'm not sure" I shrug. "You and I haven't been here together before but you might have been with friends or family before that I don't know about" I add.

"I'm sure I'll like it anyway. You're always good at finding nice restaurants and cute little coffee shops so tonight should be fun" she smiles.

"It will be fun because it's you and I hanging out" I smile back at her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a tough day at work today because two of my employees, including my assistant, handed in their notices. They are moving on to better things allegedly so I'm now two members of staff short. I just told them to finish up today and I would pay them for their notice period. Like I have done with many staff before them, if they don't want to be here then I won't keep them here any longer so I just tell them to leave right away. I'm confident this is a great organisation to work for so on the one hand, I don't know why they would want to leave. Brittany did point out though that my former assistant was better than an assistant so we get why she was leaving. She is a young woman with a family to support and I must admit she is very intelligent so probably an assistant post was a little beneath her.

"Are you still pissed about today?" Brittany asks me as she hands me a glass of wine and then sits down next to me. She invited me over to her place to hang out tonight. Secretly though I think she just wanted to make sure I was ok after today. It's not a huge deal to lose two staff members but since this company is my everything, I hate when things change.

"A little" I admit. "What is so wrong with working for me?" I ask.

"Nothing" Brittany smiles at me.

"I know I'm hard on my staff but that's only because we need to run efficiently. I pay them all well and they have many benefits working for me" I state.

"I know that but you have to remember, this is not everyone's life. This is just a job to them. Like I said, your assistant deserves more than being an assistant. These people want to progress in their careers and do what they love. You have your own business where they don't, they just work for a company. Many people want to try different things and experience different roles" she points out. "I mean it's like me working in the grocery store. I did that to help my parents put me through college but it wasn't my dream job and when I got my degree I moved on" she shrugs.

"My company is nothing like a grocery store. I mean I pay better for starters" I say defensively.

"I didn't mean it like Santana" Brittany sighs. "No offence but do you honestly think your assistant had planned on running behind someone her whole career. She deserves more than sitting behind a desk running around after someone especially when she has a college degree of her own she could use?"

"I'm not that bad to work for Brittany. I mean you've lasted all year" I state.

"Please stop taking what I'm saying to heart. This isn't about you but about other people. Would you be satisfied being someone's assistant?" she asks me.

"No of course not. I am a very successful fashion designer so why would I want to…oh" I say when I realise what Brittany means. I guess they have goals of their own that they want to achieve.

"Exactly" Brittany smiles at me. "It's not about you or your company, it's about individuals making something of their life. You're a great boss and it's a great place to work but it's not everyone's idea of the perfect career" she adds.

"Ok" I nod. We sit in silence for a moment. "Would you ever leave SL Designs?" I ask curiously. I doubt she would since I'm there but I'm curious to see what she says.

"I don't know, maybe" she shrugs.

"I beg your pardon?" I say shocked. I never expected her to say that because I thought she would always want to stay because I'm there.

"Don't worry, I'm not handing in my notice or anything right now" she laughs. "I don't know what the future will hold though. I mean I'm only 24 years old so in the future I might want to progress my career that bit further" she adds.

"In what way? I mean you're already my head of accounts and finance and I pay you a lot so what more would you want?" I ask. "Would you leave to go to another company?" I state.

"No, I wouldn't go to a competitor" she assures me. "Although, in the future I might want to have my own accounting firm or something. I could be my own boss and have my own company" she smiles.

"Technically you are your own boss because you couldn't go any higher at my company" I state. "You're the head of the department so you are the boss."

"You're like the big boss around work though" she shrugs.

"Big? I'm big?" I question offended.

"I meant like the highest boss there is or whatever. I didn't mean in any way you were big physically" Brittany replies. "I can sense we might have a disagreement here so perhaps we should change the subject" she suggests.

"I just never thought you would leave" I shrug.

"You don't think I should progress my career and have my own firm?" she questions.

"I didn't say that. I just thought you were happy working for me" I say honestly. I really did think she quite liked how things were going.

"I love working for you Santana but surely you can see why I might want to have my own firm. Surely you think I'm capable of that or am I just another employee that doesn't have any ambitions for the future" Brittany sighs.

"You were right, we are about to have an argument" I say, sighing too. We're both getting so defensive now and I don't like this turn in the atmosphere.

"You clearly don't think I have my own future plans and ambitions" she shrugs.

"It's really not what I meant Brittany" I say shaking my head. "I just really like working with you so I'd hate that to change, ok?" I add.

"I get that but I also want to do something with my life and I think having my own firm is something I might like to do. I actually thought you would be a little more supportive since you know what's it's like to be at the top of your career" Brittany replies.

"I'm sorry, I do want to be supportive" I say while squeezing her hand in reassurance. "I would just hate us not working together but maybe that is selfish of me" I point out. I want Brittany to do well and do what she loves but honestly, I don't want to lose her from my business or lose working with her.

"Look, it wouldn't be for a while yet so maybe we should forget about it right now and talk about something else" Brittany suggests.

"Good idea" I nod.

After hanging out and talking for a while, I decide it's time to head home. We're both working tomorrow so we don't want to have too late a night. I'm also getting quite tired from my stressful day so I would like to go home to bed. I ordered a cab not too long ago so I'm now just getting ready to leave. When I pick up my things, Brittany walks me to the door. She was going to walk me downstairs to the cab but I insisted she didn't need to do that.

"Thanks for the wine and hospitality tonight. It's been fun" I smile at Brittany. Things did start off a little awkwardly but we were back talking in no time like nothing went down so it was fun hanging out.

"It has" she smiles back.

"I should go but I'll see you at work tomorrow" I say before kissing her cheek. "Goodnight Brittany" I smile.

"Uh…goodnight" she says surprised as she blushes. I didn't realise a kiss on the cheek would make her blush so much but there you go.

"You're blushing" I say amused.

"See you tomorrow Santana" she says embarrassed.

"Yeah" I smile before heading towards the stairs. Brittany watches me the whole way and waves just before I turn the corner and then we're both out of sight of one another.

* * *

Brittany's POV

Santana and I have sort of started up our friends with benefits thing again. I know it might not be wise but we miss just hanging out and being close to someone. I do still have feelings for her and I know she doesn't really feel the same way but we're drawn to one another and there's nothing I can do about that. I mean it's not like totally before because we don't sleep together and stuff but we do go out to dinner and hang out. I took her as my plus one to a college friend's wedding and I'm lined up to go to her cousin's wedding with her where she's the bridesmaid. We're sort of there for each other in those settings that a partner would be there.

Tonight, we're just having a friendly dinner together. It's been another tough week at work so it'll be nice to just hang out and have some food and take a break. I do like talking about work because it's Santana's livelihood and she loves it but sometimes it does get a little much when that's all we talk about so it'll be nice tonight to just hang out as friends and not work colleagues.

"Your lovely boss has given you another weekend off so any plans?" Santana asks me as she takes a sip of her drink.

"I've got a date tomorrow night actually" I point out.

"Very funny" Santana says, rolling her eyes at me as she takes another sip of her cocktail before she puts it down in front of her.

"I'm serious actually" I say honestly. I met this girl in the coffee shop the other day and she asked me out. I know I'm hanging out with Santana but since it doesn't mean anything then I should be thinking about finding someone to settle down with. I'm not saying she'll be the girl of my dreams but getting a date is a start.

"I thought you were into me?" she asks me confused. She actually sounds kinda sad that I'm going on a date.

"I am but I need to be serious now" I reply.

"You're not going on a date tomorrow night. End of story" Santana shakes her head at me. "I thought I made myself very clear the other week so yeah, no date tomorrow" she states.

"Why not?" I ask confused.

"Because it's not appropriate and it's not even funny to joke about" she tells me.

"I'm not joking Santana. It's time you and I grew up and actually got on with our lives. We agreed we wanted adult relationships now that can end up in us settling down. Plus, I need to move on from how I feel about you because it's not fair on either of us. I like you so much but I don't want that to cause a rift in our friendship since you don't like me back" I say honestly.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Santana asks shocked.

"Of course, I am. It's been nice hanging out and being there for each other recently because the loneliness has kicked in again but we can't keep doing that. We need to move on to relationships and not just hang out anymore and take the place of someone that could be our partner" I reply seriously.

"You really have no idea what's going on here, do you?" she questions.

"Evidently not because I don't know what you're talking about" I say confused.

"I wasn't hanging out with you because I was lonely. I didn't ask you out to dinner the last couple of times because we were lonely. I didn't invite you to my office to eat lunch almost every day because I had no one else. I didn't kiss your cheek because it was the only cheek available to kiss. I didn't wear your favourite perfume because I like it because I really don't. I also didn't go around work in short skirts or lowcut shirts because I was warm" Santana explains. Our workplace can get very cold sometimes because we need to keep the air conditioning on to regulate it for everyone so I get that last part that she doesn't do it because she's warm.

"So, what was going on?" I say, still clearly confused about what is supposed to be happening right now. I'm guessing it's something to do with me and why I can't date other people.

"Do I honestly have to spell it out for you?" she asks with a sigh. Clearly, she is frustrated with me about something but I honestly have no clue right now. What exactly am I missing?

"I think so because I am so lost right now" I state.

"You, Brittany Pierce are dating me, Santana Lopez" she shrugs.

"I am?" I ask confused. I'm not a totally dense person but Santana is so confusing all the time. "I thought it was just harmless fun we had got into again" I say honestly.

"I told you before. The next relationship I have will mean something" she states.

"I thought this was just one sided. You didn't say you liked me back" I point out. Everything Santana said didn't allude to her feeling the same way about me. We agreed we needed time to work on ourselves but I assumed that was before we got into any relationship, not one with each other.

"Ok so I might not have opened right up and said, 'Brittany I have feelings for you too' but I thought I implied it the other day. I thought you understood I felt the same" she tells me.

"No, I didn't. I assumed you meant you saw where I was coming from and did feel close to me but it was only because of what we went through" I point out. "I had no idea you felt the exact same way as I did" I add.

"Well I do. I'm really into you Brittany, how could you not see that?" she asks me. "What did you think was going on?" she asks amused.

"I just assumed you understood how I felt but didn't exactly feel how I did. I thought when you were talking, you meant in general like when we both move on this and that will happen etc. I didn't think you were actually talking about getting into a relationship with me" I state. "I feel like such an idiot now but I honestly didn't think you were trying to say you felt the same" I add.

"I'm falling for you Brittany and when the times is right, we'll progress in our 'relationship' because we just need to tread carefully at the moment. We have to start things off properly and get our work life balance correct because at the end of the day, you're still my employee" Santana replies.

"So, are you telling me I'm your girlfriend?" I ask with a smirk.

"No, not at all" she rolls her eyes at me. "That's too much of a proper title to give you right now. We can't be sure if this will work out but I want to try which means no more seeing other people" she shrugs.

"Ok, fair enough" I smile.

"I'm guessing the reason you have been acting weird around me at certain points is because you didn't know we were dating. I mean the weird looks I got when I took your hand or kissed your cheek and the nervousness around me make sense now" she chuckles.

"Honestly, Santana, I had no idea we were a proper thing. I really thought you were just agreeing with me about things and understood my point of view. I had no idea you actually meant you liked me back in the same way. So, all that stuff we did was because we were dating?" I ask.

"Yes" Santana laughs. "I can't actually believe I was dating someone and they didn't know they were dating me back. This really is a first for me because usually people know when I'm with them or not" she adds.

"I think it's because we've been together before so it's not as obvious now" I state. We weren't together properly before but it could easily look like we had fallen back into old habits and this wasn't a new and serious thing.

"The bottom line is, we're dating Brittany so if you don't want to then tell me now and we'll stop" Santana states.

"Oh, I want to, believe me" I say eagerly. Obviously, it's been too eager judging by Santana's amused smirk.

"Good" she tells me.

"Ok so now that I know what's going on and I am actually dating someone, can we lay down some ground rules?" I ask with a chuckle. I'm not laughing at the question but at the fact I didn't know what was going on. It's absurd really that I didn't even know I was dating Santana. Surely that is something anyone should know, especially when it's someone as amazing as Santana.

"What kind of ground rules?" Santana asks me curiously.

"You know I love working for you and you're a great boss, right?" I start off and she nods. "I don't necessarily want that to be the foundation of our relationship though. If we do work and end up in a relationship that is" I add.

"I'm not sure I'm following" she says confused.

"I touched on it when we were discussing the _pregnancy" _I say, whispering the last part since it's still a sensitive area for us. "Like, I don't want bossed around at home. I'm not trying to be funny so don't make a joke out of it" I say.

"I won't so do continue" she tells me so I nod.

"Ok, so what I mean is when we're outside of work, you can't tell me what to do. I don't mean you can't have an opinion but if I want to do something then you can't just dismiss it like you do sometimes at work" I say. At work, Santana is clearly the boss so her way always goes whether mines is better or not. I don't want that outside of work because I want to be equals. I touched on the subject when we were debating over how we would bring a baby up if we did keep it.

"I know it is almost always my way or the highway but I am trying Brittany. I promise I won't be so domineering outside of work. You mean too much to me for me to ruin us by doing that" she tells me. I can't help but just smile at her. "What?" she asks embarrassed.

"This is probably the most open you've ever been and it's really cute" I say, continuing to smile.

"I'm not going to suddenly change and discuss my feelings all the time now that we're together because that's not me" she says seriously.

"I know that and I don't necessarily want you to change because I like you for who you are" I say while reaching over the table to take her hand in mine. "I just want us to be a little more equal outside of work because I don't work for you outside of work" I add.

"I can totally do that" she smiles.

"So now we're on the same page, shall we get the check and have some fun?" I suggest.

"Yeah" Santana smiles before clicking her fingers at the waiter. He comes promptly over since she has been clicking at him all evening so he's learned his lesson to come whenever he's been clicked at. "Can we have the check please?" she asks.

"Of course" the waiter nods.

"If you bring it to us within 30 seconds, I'll give you a very generous tip" Santana tells the waiter.

"I'll get right on it, Ms Lopez" the waiter says before quickly leaving.

"Ms Lopez, huh?" I ask amusingly. "Do you know the waiter or do you just take all your dates here so you're a regular customer?" I ask.

"I do come here a lot so the waiter does know me" she tells me. "But no. I don't take any of my dates here. You are the only one. I just come here a lot for business meetings and formal things like that" she shrugs.

"Ok" I smile.

"There you go Ms Lopez" the waiter says while placing the check in front of Santana.

"Shall we split it?" I ask while reaching forward to grab the check.

"Absolutely not" Santana frowns at me while pulling the piece of paper away from me. "It's my treat tonight. I asked you here so I'll pay" she shrugs.

"Ok" I smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's Monday morning so normally I wouldn't be so happy but today I am skipping into work in the best mood ever. Santana and I had fun hanging out on Saturday and we're finally together so everything is great. I didn't see her yesterday because I had some family things and she was hanging out with Quinn so it'll be nice to see her today, even if it's only during work. As usual I stopped to get us coffee on my way into work so I'm now heading to Santana's office. I gently knock on the door to alert her I'm coming in before I do walk in and close the door behind me.

"Morning" I smile as I walk towards her at the desk.

"Hey, you" she smiles back at me.

"Coffee?" I ask as I place the coffee down in front of her.

"Yes please" she nods.

"How are things this morning?" I ask as I take a seat across from her at her desk. "Do you need me this morning or should I finally work in my own department today?" I say. I spend an awful lot of my time at work these days in Santana's office which is fine but at the end of the day, that's not my job. I am the head of the accounting and finance department so I should be spending my time there doing just that, accounts and numbers.

"I've got a few meetings this morning so you're free to do what you need to do. I mean feel free to work in here in my office if you want but you can do your own role" she smiles at me.

"I probably should go back to my own department" I state. It is nice working with Santana but if she's not even going to be here and in meetings then there's no point in me working in her office alone.

"Would you like your own office. You've been here for over a year now and the previous head of accounting and finance used to have his own office" Santana says.

"Sometimes I would like my own office for peace and quiet to allow me to get on with work without interruptions but sometimes I also like working next to people because it's not as lonely" I shrug.

"I might look into you getting your own office. Even if it's just for keeping all your work things or whatever because ideally you should have your own space because you're intitled to it. Like I say if you prefer company then you can stay where you are and just keep the office for meetings and things" she tells me.

"Ok but don't go to any trouble for me. Just because we're dating now doesn't mean I need special treatment" I smile.

"It's not special treatment. I'm not like that" she states. "I'm just doing what I think is right because like I say, the previous head of accounts had his own office. My sales manager also has their own office as do the people in HR" she adds.

"Ok" I smile. "I'll go to my desk now but if you need anything, come and find me" I add.

"I will" she smiles back. "Are we still on for lunch here in my office?" she asks me.

"Yeah. I'll come by around 1pm" I reply. "Anyway, see you soon" I smile before heading back to my desk. I'm only working for an hour before I see Santana again.

"Do you have a printout of that report I need?" Santana asks me as she walks towards my desk.

"I think I do somewhere" I say as I look through all of my paperwork.

"My tablet is playing up and I need the report for a meeting so it's easier to have a printout than to use my unpredictable tablet that might not display the report" she says as she presses against my leg as she stands next to me. I know it doesn't sound intimate but it's as intimate as we can get in a building full of people.

"There you go" I smile while handing Santana the paperwork. As she takes it, I let my hand linger on hers for a moment.

"Thanks" she winks at me. "I best be off" she says as we reluctantly let go of each other's hands.

"Yeah, I better get back to work" I state. Santana then turns to leave before turning back and looking at me.

"Hey, do you want to come and visit a store with me later. I'm finally thinking about moving forward and opening up my own store to sell the clothes?" Santana asks me. We talked about it a while ago but nothing materialised.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can manage that. Jack has got everything under control here so whenever you are ready to go, come and find me" I smile.

"Awesome, I'll see you later" she says. She squeezes my shoulder before leaving. Again, I know it's not that intimate but we can't kiss at work. It just wouldn't be professional to do that.

After working for a couple of more hours, I head to Santana's office. Luckily, she had just finished her meetings so we managed to sit and have lunch together. We're now just heading out to see one of the premises that Santana wanted to look at for opening up her own store. I'm quite excited about it because I get to spend my afternoon with Santana and it'll be fun if Santana does open her own clothing store. All of her products are amazing so I think it would be really cool for her to open her own store.

"I'll drive, shall I?" I offer.

"You don't like my driving, do you?" she laughs.

"It's a little more erratic than I'm used to but you're the boss so if you want to drive then by all means do so" I smile.

"You can drive" Santana smiles back at me. "Actually, do you want to drive my car?" she asks me.

"Your car is great but I'd hate to accidentally hit something with it. It's way too expensive for me to be driving it" I point out.

"It'll be fine" she assures me.

"Ok" I smile. She then throws me the keys and we leave in her car.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's the weekly meeting at work again today. Santana has some things to show us and talk to us about and I think I'll say a few words too. I'm not going to lie; I'm not looking forward to this meeting today. I've spent far too many of my working hours with Santana and Santana alone so it's going to be weird working with other people and having to share Santana. All I seem to do these days is work in Santana's office so it's weird being around other people again. I also feel a little underprepared because I don't spend enough time with my team anymore so they know more about the accounts here than I do because I'm too busy helping Santana with other things. It's not like Santana needs help though, we just like working together.

"First on my list of issues is this" Santana says before putting a document up on the screen behind her for all of us here to see. "Which clever person did this, huh?" she asks annoyed. It's a report of all of our recent sales figures, however it's written as if we've made a loss when we've made a profit.

"Oh…uh…Santana" I say nervously but she interrupts me.

"Not now Brittany. I want to figure out who did this" she tells me. "I'm fucking inclined to believe this was you Perry" she says turning to look at Penny.

"It's Penny" I sigh.

"Brittany, not now" Santana tells me seriously. "So, what's going on with this. I know these aren't my sales figures so what have you fucking done?" she asks Penny.

"I haven't done anything Ms Lopez. Those are not the numbers I collected and sent to the accounts and finance department" Penny states.

"It's your fucking fault then Jack" Santana says turning around to look at him.

"Santana…"

"Seriously Brittany, I'm trying to talk to my team here" she says while throwing a glare my way.

"I know but I'm trying to tell you something" I sigh.

"I know but as I keep saying, I don't have time for it just now" she shakes her head at me. "Look, no one is leaving this room until I figure out who the hell fucked up like this. Do you have any idea what this kind of mistake could do to my company? This tells me I've made a very significant loss so all of your jobs could be at stake here because if I make a loss, I can't pay any of you. I know for a fact this is a mistake though because I know we're not running on a loss right now. I will literally fire whichever one you idiots did this if I don't hear the truth. Someone better fucking own up right now or else you'll all be unemployed" she tells everyone.

"Santana, listen to me!" I say loudly. "I know who did this" I say quieter as I get her attention.

"It's your good friend Jack, isn't it?" she asks. I've been spending a lot of my time working with Santana and doing other things so Jack has been in charge of accounts a lot recently. "It fucking is, isn't it? Jack, how the fuck did this happen?"

"No, it isn't his fault" I shake my head. "It's my fault" I sigh. I did this so I'm probably about to be fired right about now.

"How is it your fault?" Santana asks me curiously.

"Because I messed up two reports. I was copying and pasting the general stuff from the last report and I think I've used the wrong figures for the wrong document. My mind was clearly not on the job so I'm sorry" I explain. Santana was never supposed to see that report but clearly, she's picked up the wrong one. She was supposed to get the edited one that I prepared after I realised what I had done.

"Oh…uh…" Santana doesn't know what to say. "Do you have an updated report?" she asks me calmly.

"I do" I nod. "I'll send you it right now" I say while emailing her from my tablet.

"Ok, thank you" she says. "Uh…crisis over guys so I guess we can get back to this meeting" she says while preparing the presentation for the next part of the meeting. It's about 20 minutes later before Santana let's us all take a break before the next section of the meeting.

"Can we talk?" I ask as I move closer to Santana.

"Sure" she smiles at me while gently placing her hand on the bottom of my back. We go over to the corner so we can talk in private and everyone can't hear us and what we're saying.

"You shouldn't have done that today with the report" I state.

"I know I was losing my temper but I thought we had majorly messed up so I wanted to know who did it. Now that I have the corrected report then it's ok" she smiles again.

"It's not ok Santana. I messed up and I should be held fully responsible for that. You shouldn't have forgiven me so quickly because you wouldn't have done that had it been anyone else. You were ready to fire who did it until you knew it was me" I sigh.

"I know" she sighs too. "I honestly wasn't sure how to conduct myself when I found out it was you. I mean I know you would always correct your mistakes so I wasn't as concerned but I did realise I was harder on everyone else than I was on you."

"I don't want preferential treatment at work. If I fuck up then I should be dealt with the same way as anyone else. I don't want you to be kinder on me because we're together" I tell her. At work, I am her employee so I'd like her to treat me as that.

"Honey, I wasn't doing it because we were together" she states. "I just wasn't as hard on you because I knew you would fix whatever you fuck up. This isn't about us personally but about us at work. You are the best worker I have. I'll always know that whether we get naked together or not" she smirks.

"Ok" I laugh.

"Seriously though, I just wasn't as hard on you because I knew you would have fixed it. I do realise how it looked though so it does look like I was harder on them than on you" she tells me. "I will admit though; I can't help but look at you differently. If you do mess up again, which I hope you won't, but if you do then I can't promise I will be as hard on you as everyone else. I know I should be but I can't be because I care about you" she shrugs.

"Ok" I smile. I suppose if the shoe was on the other foot then I'd be the same. In an ideal world I'd like to keep things professional but when you are with someone, it probably would be hard to get mad at them.

"I think everyone has had enough of a break now so I should get back to this meeting" she tells me.

"Yeah, we should all reconvene and finish things up before everyone needs to get back to work and get finished for the day" I nod.

* * *

Santana's POV

I'm finally dating Brittany Pierce. I thought I was a few weeks ago but clearly, she didn't think so, so now we can both openly say we're dating one another. Everything is amazing at the moment and I honestly can't wait to see what's in store for us. I obviously have my worries and things like that because this must be the first time in a relationship where it means something so much and I want to make it work. I don't want to mess things up with Brittany because I've never felt this good before so I want us to work out. It's not just about a successful relationship though, it's also about personally moving forward in general. I know it was my decision to have the abortion but I am still carrying some bad feelings about that. I mean the last time I was really with Brittany and enjoyed myself was before I found out I was pregnant so it's a little reminder that when Brittany and I once slept together I got pregnant and then terminated my baby.

"Hello? Earth to Santana Lopez!" Brittany says loudly as she waves her hands in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was in my own world" I apologise. "What's up?" I ask.

"Do you want to have dinner with Quinn, Mercedes and Tina tonight?" she asks me. "I know you and I were going to head to my place after work and hang out but maybe we could meet our friends" she suggests.

"We do have the whole weekend to spend together since we're both taking it off so maybe we could go for dinner" I shrug. I love spending time with Brittany but I also enjoy hanging out with friends to break up work a little. I can spend the weekend with Brittany. It also makes it more fun to be busy and know you'll end the night with one another.

"They're bringing their boyfriends too I think, is that cool?" she asks me as she starts typing on her phone.

"I have you so they might as well bring their partners" I shrug. If I have my girl at dinner then why shouldn't our friends have their men with them. I actually don't know Sam and Mike too well so it might be nice to finally meet Mercedes and Tina's boyfriends properly.

XXX

Brittany is coming over to my place and we'll leave for the restaurant together from here. I've just finished in the shower and now I'm just lounging on the couch because I have ages yet before I need to get ready to go out. I'm just looking through Netflix to find something to watch when there's a knock at the door. I have no idea who it could be right now because I'm not expecting anyone. It's not my friends because I'm having dinner with them and it's not my family because they know I'll be going out soon.

"Uh…hi" I say surprised to see Brittany since she wasn't supposed to come over right now.

"I know I'm early but I got bored waiting at home. Is it cool that I'm here right now?" she asks.

"It's more than ok" I smile while opening the door further. "Oh, sexy" I smile when she walks into my house and we quickly kiss.

"Thank you" she blushes.

"Of course, you always look sexy but you're looking so hot tonight" I smile. "I on the other hand haven't even made an attempt to get dressed yet" I laugh.

"You look cute in your pyjamas" she smiles.

"How cute?" I smirk.

"Very cute" she smirks back as she pulls me towards her. She leans down and kisses me as I rest my hands on her hips. We kiss for some time before I pull away.

"Do you want a drink or something?" I ask as I make my way to the kitchen.

"I'll just take some water. I'll leave the alcohol to when we get to dinner" she tells me.

"Ok" I smile. I then get us both a glass of water. "Should we be having sex by now?" I ask bluntly as I join her at the table.

"Uh…I don't know" Brittany nervously laughs. "I mean I'm happy either way. Obviously, I find you very attractive so I'm more than happy to have sex but I also like we're doing this properly" she adds.

"I don't want you to think I don't want us to but I also want to do what you say, go through things in a proper fashion and not rush into things" I say. We haven't actually had sex yet since we started dating. I'm not sure if that's all on me or not. Initially I was a little nervous because I can't go through another unplanned pregnancy because we're still not ready for a child together.

"I like getting to know you a little bit more and focusing on that when we have time together. I'm not going to lie though; I would like to be a bit more intimate with you in time" she tells me.

"I want that too" I nod. To be fair, it's not like we're ignoring the issue because we do work together a lot and are very busy so it's not like we have tons of free time to do it so I'm not looking for a quickie on my couch anymore.

"I'm ready whenever you are, I think" Brittany says honestly. "I do have my nerves about the whole pregnancy thing though. I know we've had sex since then but it's different now. This isn't just about being close and feeling better. This is about us now and how we will likely be intimate a lot more frequently again so there is a higher risk of pregnancy again" she adds.

"That's exactly my thoughts" I smile. I love that we think and feel the same these days.

"When we do decide the time is right then we'll make sure we take extra precautions" she assures me. "I hope one day we might get to that place where we can have children but now still isn't that time especially with how busy we are at work."

"I agree" I nod. The only reason this relationship works at the moment is because we work together so if we don't have any time at night to see each other, it's ok because we'll always be with each other at work.

"The bottom line is Santana; we'll do it when we're both ready and comfortable for it. There is no rush so I'm honestly ok whenever the time comes" she smiles.

"Ok" I smile back. "Oh shit, I better get ready now" I say as I notice how late it is now and how I'm not even dressed and ready to go yet.

"I'll order us a cab" Brittany tells me.

"Just to clarify before dinner, we're keeping us quiet, right?" I ask.

"Put it this way, we're not having some big announcement to our friends tonight" she tells me. "If they do catch me feeling you up in the bathroom or playing footsie with you under the table then I won't deny it" she replies with a smirk.

"Gotcha" I wink. "I should get ready now otherwise we'll be late" I say before rushing to my bedroom to get ready.

When I'm finally ready and the cab pulls up, Brittany and I leave after I lock up the house. We then get into the cab and make our way to the restaurant. It's reasonably close by so we're there in no time at all. Brittany tips the cab driver and then we head inside. The waiter shows us to the table where all of our friends and their boyfriends are waiting for us. I knew I was going to make us late but I don't really care all that much.

"Did you two come together?" Quinn asks curiously.

"No, not at all. We came alone taking two separate cabs but somehow managed to both be late and both turn up at the table at the exact same moment" I say sarcastically.

"It was just a question Santana" Quinn states while rolling her eyes at me.

"This is going to be a fun night" James mutters under his breath.

"It will be a fun night because there is plenty of alcohol around and good food" Tina says optimistically.

"Exactly" Brittany smiles as she goes to sit down.

"I'll get that" I say while pulling her chair out for her. She smiles at me and then sits down. I then sit on the chair next to her. Luckily our friends did leave two empty chairs together so we get to sit next to one another.

"Uh…ok…let's order drinks" Quinn says looking at me confused.

"What?" I frown back at her. Seriously, what's her problem and what's with the staring.

"Nothing, forget about it" Quinn says while shaking her head. She then passes me the wine list so I can take a look at it. "Pick a wine for the table. I was going to do it but I knew you wouldn't like what I picked" she shrugs.

Once I do order us wine, the waiter takes our food orders and then leaves. We all then catch up for a while before our food is served. We're now just sitting chatting together as we eat. Well, we're not all eating because some of us have inhaled our food and others are eating at a reasonable pace. I'm in the latter group whereas most of the boys seem to be eating like they'll never eat again. I guess I'm also in the slow eating group because Brittany insisted on holding my hand under the table so it's taking me longer to eat with one hand. I'm certainly not complaining though because I like it.

"Are you two together?" James asks us curiously as he looks between Brittany and I.

"James, no" Quinn whispers harshly to her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry but someone had to ask" James sighs.

"It's a sensitive topic for them both so let's not go there" Tina states.

"What's sensitive about holding hands?" Mike asks with a shrug.

"I'm sorry what?" Mercedes asks as she leaps from her seat and walks around the table to look at Brittany and I.

"Jesus Mercedes, sit down" Brittany states unamused, clearly not wanting all of this attention.

"You two are holding hands" Tina says as she joins Mercedes at staring at us. Honestly it really is a little weird right now with two grown women standing to the side of us staring at Brittany and I's intertwined fingers.

"Is this some joke to pretend you two are together so we'll stop asking or are you really together now and have finally grown up and seen sense?" Quinn asks.

"It's early in the relationship but yeah, Santana and I are dating" Brittany nods. "Please don't make it into some big thing though because we don't want the attention. We're serious now and want to do things properly" she adds.

"Don't worry, we'll take this no further" Quinn smiles at us. "We're just happy you two are together and moving on so to speak."

"Thanks Q" I smile back at my best friend.

Once we finished dinner, we all split the check between us before leaving. We've all been working today so we decided to just go home instead of going out for drinks. We're going to all get together next week and go to a few bars and stuff. Everyone was going home except Brittany who is coming back to my place. We've just got inside the house so we're just taking our jackets off.

"Tonight was really fun" Brittany smiles at me.

"Yeah it was" I smile back as I kick off my shoes. "I like hanging out with other couples and then getting to come home with you. You'll stay tonight, right?" I ask. I'm not suggesting anything; I just think it might be nice for Brittany to stay here and we can spend some time together.

"Yeah" she smiles.

"Good" I say as I walk to the kitchen. "Wine?" I ask as I turn around to look at Brittany behind me.

"Yes, please" she smiles again as she follows me to the kitchen. I pour us some wine and then we go outside and sit by my pool. "If I thought this through properly, I would have brought my swimming attire with me and we could have had a swim" she tells me.

"Sounds like fun" I smile.

"Yeah but it's a shame I haven't got the appropriate clothes with me" she shrugs.

"Actually, you know what. Maybe you don't actually need them" I smirk as I stand up and take my shirt off before shuffling out of my jeans.

"What have you got in mind?" she asks, smirking back at me.

"We can go in in our underwear" I smile before diving into the pool in my bra and panties. "Come on, catch up" I say as I lean back and let the water wet my hair.

"Ok" she shrugs before undressing down to her underwear. She then dives into the pool and pops up in the water right in front of me. "Hi" she smirks at me.

"Hello" I smile.

"You look so sexy right now" she says while taking my hands in front of her where she intertwines our fingers.

"Thanks" I smile again. Seriously I cannot stop smiling right now or any other time I'm alone with Brittany.

"I really want to kiss you right now so I'm going to do just that" she tells me before letting go of my hands and placing them gently on either cheek. She then kisses me softly before doing it with a little more passion once I kiss back. We make out for a few moments before she moves her hands and slowly slides them down my body where she places them on my butt.

"I've missed being this close" I say through a moan as she squeezes my butt. I pull her closer to me so our bodies couldn't touch anymore as I rest my hands on her back.

"No pressure but maybe we could…you know, do something" she says as she looks me up and down and then from my eyes to my chest and then further down again.

"I'm good" I smile while putting my hands on her hips and leaning in close for a kiss.

We keep kissing for a moment before Brittany pushes me against the wall of the pool and hoists up my legs. I then wrap them around her waist. She leans in and kisses me again before slowly trailing a finger down my body. When she gets to my core, she supports me with one hand and slowly pushes the other one into my panties. She trails the finger through my folds excruciatingly slowly as I hold onto her tightly.

"Oh shit" I moan as Brittany inserts another finger into me. "That feels so good" I moan again as I try to push myself closer to Brittany. She continues what she's doing for some time and embarrassingly I'm ready to come a lot sooner than I wanted to. I wrap my arms around Brittany's neck and bury my face in her shoulder as I come down from my high. She holds me tightly for a second until I lift my head.

"Anyone ever told you before how sexy you are when you come?" she says with a smirk.

"No one except you right now" I smile. "Enough about me now, it's your turn" I say as I release my legs from around her and pull her close to me. I kiss her for a moment before turning us around so her back is against the pool wall.

"What are you going to do?" she asks me curiously.

"You'll see" I smirk as I lean in close and kiss her. I continue kissing her for a moment before reaching down and cupping the noticeable bulge she has. I tease her for a few minutes before slipping my hand past the waistband of her boxers. I start up a nice rhythm of pumping her shaft and it really doesn't take her long to come.

"You're so sexy" Brittany says as she wraps her arms around me.

"You already told me that" I smile.

"I'm going to keep telling you that because it's so true" she says as she leans in and kisses me.

"It's getting cold now so maybe we should go inside" I say while getting out of the pool. "You coming?" I ask, turning around to look at Brittany who is still standing in the water.

"In a second. I'm just watching you exit the pool. It's a very beautiful sight from behind" she smirks at me.

"Ok" I laugh. I grab us both some towels and when Brittany finally gets out of the pool, I hand her one and we go inside. I lock up the house and then we take a seat in the kitchen as we dry off.

"That was a nice way to ease into things tonight" she smiles at me.

"I'm comfortable if you want to take things further tonight" I say nervously. Brittany might not want to fully have sex right now but I think I'm emotionally ready to take that step again. "I mean we don't…"

"I'm more than ready" she smirks as she picks me up and walks towards the stairs. I know she is strong but I didn't expect her to lift me up like that. She carries me up the stairs as I wrap my arms around her neck. When we get to my room, we go inside and Brittany kicks the door shut behind us before gently placing me on the bed. I turn around so I'm sitting on the bed looking up at her before shuffling out of my pool-soaked underwear.

"I literally can't stop staring at you, you're so sexy" I smirk as Brittany fully undresses and climbs onto the bed and hovers over me.

"I could say the same about you" she smirks back before leaning in to kiss me. We kiss for a few minutes before she pulls back a little. "Condom?" she asks as she looks up at me.

"In the nightstand" I say, never taking my eyes off Brittany.

"Ok" she nods. She reaches over me and grabs one before quickly unwrapping it. Usually I would offer to help but I think we just need this right now so there's no time to waste. Brittany quickly rolls on the condom and hovers above me again. She leans down and kisses me before leaving a trail of kisses down my body. She gently caresses my breasts before leaning down and flicking a nipple with her tongue as she squeezes the other one.

"Please Britt…" I can't even finish my sentence as a moan escapes my mouth.

"I love it when you can't say my full name. It's sexy when you call me Britt" she replies with a smirk.

"Please" I say, getting really worked up. I put my hands on her hips to try and pull her closer to me.

"Ok" she smiles up at me. She then gets in position between my legs and slowly pushes into me. She starts off really slowly before building up to a quicker pace. She keeps thrusting in and out of me as I grip her waist tightly as I try to help keep the rhythm going.

"Are you close?" I ask through a moan.

"So fucking close" she tells me, moaning also.

"Me too" I say and before I know it, we're both coming together. Brittany then discards the condom and lies down on top of me.

"That felt good to finally just let go" she smiles at me.

"It did" I smile back while capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. We've been waiting for so long that tonight wasn't about being perfect, it was just about feeling close to each other again. After a minute, Brittany slides off me and lies down behind me as she puts her arms around me. She holds me close for a few minutes before I feel her moving and she gets off the bed. "Brittany" I say nervously to get her attention.

"Yeah, babe" she smiles at me. God that smile, I'm literally melting inside. Also, the 'babe' didn't go unnoticed. She doesn't call me that much at the moment but it still makes me smile.

"I…you know what, never mind" I shake my head. I'm not about to scare her off right now by saying it. I think we should keep the pressure off right now. Also, I know she likes me back but I can't say this and not hear that other 'L word' back. That would just be too much for me if I'm into this more than her so I'd rather go with the saying, 'ignorance is bliss' right now.

"Ok" she shrugs. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm just going to use the bathroom" she smiles again at me before leaving to the en suite.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	12. L-O-V-E

Chapter 12: L-O-V-E

Santana's POV

Brittany stayed the whole night last night and it was amazing just having her lying next to me the whole time. I've never felt this content before with someone. We don't even need to do anything for me to feel content, just lying next to each other and waking up together feels amazing. Usually I only feel content in bed after I've had sex but I like this new feeling. I like that even the simplest of things feels so good. Even just hearing Brittany's alarm ring on her phones makes me happy. I hate the sound of the alarm in the morning but hearing Brittany's this morning was quite nice because it reminded me, I wasn't wakening up alone.

"Morning beautiful" Brittany smiles at me as she walks into the bedroom in a pair of my pyjamas. We hadn't really planned on the sleepover early enough last night so she was here without a change of clothes or some pyjamas.

"Morning" I smile back.

"What have we got planned for today? Are we working?" she asks as she climbs onto the bed and crawls towards me.

"No work today" I say as I pull her down on me so I can kiss her. "Mmm minty" I smirk at her causing her to laugh. She obviously brushed her teeth before she came back into the bedroom. I had a spare toothbrush so I gave her it last night so she's going to keep it here for when she stays over.

"What are we going to get up to then?" Brittany asks me curiously.

"I thought we could just spend the day together, just you and me" I smile. "We can just relax and hang out here or we could go out somewhere" I suggest. I'll be happy to do anything with Brittany as long as I'm with her and we don't need to be apart.

"How about we start with breakfast, I'll make something nice for the two of us" she tells me.

"Good luck with that" I laugh. "I barely have a thing in my fridge and if I do, it'll be out of date" I point out. I'm used to living alone and eating alone so I don't really have much in the house in the way of food.

"I'm sure I'll figure something out" she shrugs at me. She then kisses me quickly before getting off the bed and making her way downstairs to the kitchen. I stay in bed for ten minutes more before realising there really is no appeal to staying in bed when Brittany isn't in it with me. I mean what am I meant to do when I'm already wide awake?

"Hey" I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hi" Brittany smiles at me before going back to cooking. "You really weren't kidding when you said you had nothing in your fridge. I hope you like scrambled eggs" she adds.

"I do" I nod.

"I was hoping to make something more appetising but like you said, most of the things you had were out of date. I threw them in the trash, is that ok?" she replies.

"It's more than ok" I say while walking towards her.

Once Brittany finishes making breakfast, we sit down together at the table and eat. We spend most of the time just talking to each other so the food does go cold very quickly. We weren't really talking about anything in particular, we were just enjoying being away from work and getting to talk about non work-related things. I then made us both some coffee before we tidied up together and put all of the breakfast dishes away.

"I think I might go for a shower now. What are you going to do?" I ask Brittany, looking over at her as she rearranges my items in my kitchen pantry. I'm extremely organised at work but at home I'm really not. I just throw everything in a cupboard and leave it at that.

"I want to keep doing this" she smiles at me. "I love that feeling of being in control and organising things. You might have noticed that from my desk at work" she shrugs.

"I have" I smile at her. It's very endearing at work because everything has a place and there's a place for everything apparently. My stapler stopped working the other day so I took hers from her desk and she had a major freak out for about an hour until she realised, I had it and she didn't misplace it.

"Am I being too much?" she asks me concerned. "I know this is your house and nothing to do with me so if you would rather, I didn't do this then just let me know" she adds.

"You can do whatever you want, I don't mind" I smile. "Anyway, I'm going for a shower. I won't be too long" I say before walking over to her where we kiss quickly.

"Ok" she smiles back at me as I pull away. I then head upstairs to my bathroom and Brittany continues what she's doing. It takes me about 25 minutes in the bathroom by the time I shower and then brush my teeth. I then go into my bedroom and get dressed before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Brittany is still in there tidying up and rearranging things.

"My shower was nice but I'd have liked you in it with me" I tell Brittany as I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I lean my chin on her shoulder and just hold her tightly.

"I know but I'm not due my weekly shower until Wednesday" she says as she turns around in my arms and shrugs at me.

"Seriously?" I question. I don't want to judge Brittany but surely that's not right. Surely you need to have more than one shower a week.

"No" she laughs at me. "It's just a joke" she adds.

"Ok" I nod.

"I'll have a shower a little later once I've worked out and stuff" she shrugs.

"Cool" I smile. We fall into a comfortable silence for a moment as we just enjoy the peace and quiet as we stand in each other's arms.

"Can I tell you something?" Brittany says nervously. I don't verbally reply; I just nod my head. "Promise not to freak out?" she tells me.

"I'll do my best" I smile. It sounds serious so I wonder what it is.

"I love you" she tells me.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"I've fallen in love with you" she mutters. I don't respond for a moment. I just want to digest the information and replay those words over and over in my head. "Are you freaked out?" she asks me worriedly.

"I love you too" I say before pulling her into a searing kiss.

"Really?" she asks happily.

"Yes, really" I smile. "I wanted to tell you last night actually but I bottled it because I was scared I'd freak you out or something. I also couldn't bear the thought of being more into this than you so I didn't want to say it and you didn't feel the same way" I admit.

"I do feel the same way because I really do love you. We've not been together long at all but we've known each other for more than a year now and I think this has been building up for a while" Brittany tells me.

"I agree" I nod. Like Brittany said we really haven't been together long so it is weird to be this far into something already but at the same time, I feel like this is right. We started our friends with benefits thing at least 6 months ago and before then we did start getting to know each other so in a way this is a natural progression. We already work together so have established a relationship of sorts so I think this is a natural next step for us both.

"Surely now I'm allowed the title of girlfriend?" she asks me.

"Of course" I smile. "You can also have the privilege of calling me your girlfriend too" I tell her.

"Good" she smiles back before leaning in to kiss me. "So, what now?" she asks me.

"We can do whatever you want to do right now. We have the full day free of work and with each other so whatever you want to do we'll do" I smile.

"I did plan on working out at some point today but I don't want to waste our time off together by going to the gym" she tells me.

"We can work out if you want. You could come to the gym I go to and we can work out together" I shrug. I like working out so I don't mind doing that today and I get to do it with Brittany anyway so anything we do together makes me happy.

"That's settled then" she smiles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany isn't working today so my work day is a little weird without her. I wouldn't say I'm lost without her because I'm a grown ass woman but it is really peculiar with her not being here and I am. Even though she's my girlfriend now, I'm still expected as an employer to give her the appropriate time off so that's why she's not working today. I would have taken today off if I could but I've got things I need to do today that can't wait.

I'm currently just taking a quick break at the moment before I start back work again. I've been at work since 6am this morning and even though it's only 10am, I feel like I need a 10-minute break already. I am overloaded with work at the moment and I have no assistant so things are quite hectic. I've got meetings all afternoon so now is my only chance to get some coffee and refuel. Since I'm on a break right now then I figured I might as well text my girlfriend. Also, speaking to Brittany helps me calm down so that's another reason to talk to her.

_To Brittany: hey, what you wearing?_

_From Brittany: uh…nothing ; )_

_To Brittany: really?_

_From Brittany: I swear. I literally stepped out of the shower as you texted me_

_To Brittany: prove it_

_From Brittany: fine ; ) give me two seconds and I'll take a picture _

_To Brittany: ok _

I wait a few seconds but nothing seems to come through the phone so I guess she doesn't literally mean two seconds. I'm waiting about 5 minutes before I get another text message. I quickly open it up and to my surprise, it is actually a picture of Brittany naked with wet hair. I'm not going to lie; it's got me feeling some things maybe I shouldn't be feeling at work. I must be staring at the picture too long because Brittany texts me again before I get a chance to even text her in response to the picture.

From _Brittany: did you get the pic?_

_To Brittany: I did. I was staring at it that much that I didn't even realise how many minutes had went by_

_From Brittany: so, you like it then?_

_To Brittany: I love it. I might make it my screensaver or desktop background_

_From Brittany: screensaver where?_

_To Brittany: my phone_

I will put a picture of Brittany as my screensaver on my computer at work but it has to be an appropriate one. My employees can see my computer from time to time during presentations and such like so I need to have an appropriate screensaver. I most certainly will put a picture of Brittany on my phone though because no one but me is allowed to touch my phone. I probably will also make Brittany my laptop screensaver on my personal computer.

_From Brittany: I'm going to put a picture of you as all of my screensavers and desktop backgrounds_

_To Brittany: good to know. _

_From Brittany: So how is work?_

_To Brittany: it's ok but weird without you_

_From Brittany: shall I come in today and help?_

_To Brittany: absolutely not. You deserve a day off so take some time to relax and enjoy yourself_

_From Brittany: I can't enjoy myself when I know you're getting stressed out_

_To Brittany: honestly, it's fine_

_From Brittany: ok. Do you want to come to my place when you finish, I'll cook for us?_

_To Brittany: sorry I've got dinner plans with my family tonight. I haven't seen them all recently so my mom has insisted on a family meal. _

_From Brittany: that's ok, don't worry about it_

_To Brittany: I would invite you but I haven't told my parents about us yet so I want to do that first_

It's not like I don't want to tell people about Brittany being my girlfriend because it's quite the opposite. I want to shout it from the rooftops. I just can't invite her to dinner before they know. I need to find the right time to tell my parents before they start interrogating Brittany. They'll want to know everything about her and probably make her uncomfortable so it's better to tell them we're together and then have a different dinner to have a proper first meeting as my girlfriend. I also don't want my siblings winding Brittany up so I'll arrange a 'meet the parents' dinner when my brother and sister aren't there.

_From Brittany: honestly, it's ok. We can all have dinner together another night_

_To Brittany: sounds good_

_From Brittany: I'll make sure I arrange a nice dinner with you and my family too_

We have both met each other's families many times before but we've never done it when we've been girlfriends. It'll be interesting to know how differently they react to us. My family like Brittany as my work colleague and friend but they'll likely be more protective of me when they realise, I'm with Brittany. I think Brittany's parent's will be the same with me. I can't see them being as nice to me when they find out I'm dating their baby girl. Brittany is the youngest so she's always been seen as the young one in the family so all of her family protect her the most.

_To Brittany: I like talking to you babe but I should get back to work now_

_From Brittany: that's cute, you called me babe. You've never done that before_

_To Brittany: I'm sure I have but anyway, I should get back to work_

_From Brittany: can you at least come back to mine after your dinner tonight?_

_To Brittany: just try and stop me ; )_

_From Brittany: ok, see you tonight _

As soon as I finish texting Brittany, I quickly finish my coffee and get back to work. Once I finally finish with work, I hurriedly make my way home. I quickly change before going to my parent's house. Me being the workaholic that I am means I am the last one to turn up to dinner and I'm late at that. My family isn't too thrilled about me turning up late but they understand and there really wasn't anything I could have done to get there quicker. I basically get through the door and say hi to everyone before we all sit down to eat right away.

"So how was work sweetheart?" my mom asks me.

"Hectic as usual so maybe we can refrain from talking about it tonight. I need a break from it" I say.

"Ok" my mom smiles at me.

"What can we talk about? Relationships maybe?" my sister teases me.

"You can all talk about your relationships all you want" I shrug. I honestly don't care about my brother's girlfriend or sister's boyfriend. Well, I don't mean it as harshly as that but what I mean is that it makes no difference to me if they talk about them or not, I'm just going to concentrate on my dinner because I am so hungry.

"What about your relationship?" my brother smirks at me.

"Marco, leave her alone" my dad says seriously to my brother. "You can joke around if you want but you don't bring up personal things like that" he states. All my family know about what's been going on recently with regards to my abortion and stuff so my parents know it's a sensitive area for me.

"We're just taking an interest in our sister's life" my sister states but she doesn't convince me. I don't think she's genuine at all.

"No, you're both trying to wind her up so stop it" my mom says while glaring at my two siblings. "You think because you both are very open about your partners that Santana needs to be too but she doesn't" she adds.

"Thanks mom" I smile at my mom. She always knows how to make situations better for me. There is an element of truth in things though because my siblings have always had normal relationships and stuff and I've always been the single one who focuses on her career more than a relationship.

"In all seriousness we do want you to be happy Santana so if you are with someone we'd like to know" my sister says honestly. I can tell she is genuine this time by the way she's looking at me. I've grown up with her obviously so I know the difference between her teasing me and her being honest.

"Ok" I nod. We sit in silence for another 10 minutes as we all eat our food. It's not until I look up to reach for a condiment when I see both my parents and both my siblings all staring at me. "What?" I ask confused while rolling my eyes at the rudeness of them just staring at me.

"Well?" my brother says as if he wants me to elaborate on something.

"Well…I need to get something to flavour this food, it's very bland" I say with a shrug. Are they waiting on me saying something?

"We're not talking about food and don't be so rude to your mom. She spent most of the day preparing this meal for the family so don't say it's bland" my dad states.

"I was brought up not to lie dad so I can't say it's not bland" I shrug.

"You are so rude sometimes" my sister says disbelievingly. I have no idea why she is shocked though because I have been like this my whole adult life and she knows that and so does everyone else that knows me.

"Look, let's get back on track" my mom sighs. "We were trying to tell you and reassure you that we care about you and want you to be happy so we'd like to know if there is someone in your life" she adds.

"I know that, I heard you" I state annoyed. "I said 'ok' to acknowledge I heard what you were all trying to say so where is the confusion?" I shrug again.

"You didn't tell us if there was or wasn't someone" my brother points out.

"I know I didn't. Just because you say I can open up about Brittany doesn't mean I need to do it" I reply. Seriously, why are they all so nosy about my private life right now.

"Brittany, huh?" my sister smirks at me.

"Does this mean you and Brittany might be a thing?" my mom asks hopefully.

"Shit" I curse aloud. I didn't even realise what I just said. I've just said my girlfriend's name not realising that by doing so I was basically telling them we're together. They wouldn't know I was with Brittany had I not said her name.

"Are you and Brittany together?" my dad wonders.

"Yes, we are" I sigh. I hadn't really planned on just blurting her name out like that because I wanted to tell everyone properly but it's out now.

"Properly or is this like the friends with benefits thing you two used to have where you pretended it worked when we all know it really didn't" my sister replies.

"It's properly this time and I really love Brittany so please don't ridicule me or make light of the situation. She is the best thing that's ever happened to me" I say honestly.

"Better than creating SL Designs?" my brother teases.

"So, mom, are you happy?" I ask, completely ignoring my brother. My mom always had a soft spot for Brittany and wanted me to go for it with her.

"I'm happy if you're happy" my mom smiles at me. "I would like you to invite her to dinner one night though so I can meet her properly as your girlfriend and not colleague" she tells me.

"I'll make it happen" I smile. "Those two are not coming though" I add while pointing to my siblings.

"That's not fair. You were here when my girlfriend came over for the first meet the parent's dinner and you were here when Carly introduced her boyfriend to everyone" my brother points out.

"Yes, but I didn't want to be here" I laugh. "Do you really think I wanted to sit through two awkward dinners where you two tried to make mom and dad like your partners?" I ask.

"Santana, we do like their partners so don't wind up your brother and sister" my dad states.

"All I'm saying is that when Brittany comes to dinner then it'll just be the two of us and you and mom. No siblings allowed" I state.

After a long dinner with my family, I'm finally able to get into my car and speed off in the direction of Brittany's apartment. I park haphazardly next to the curb and lock my car behind me as I run into the apartment building. I rush up the stairs and knock on the door as I try to regain my breath back. Dinner really took so long so I don't want to waste anymore time without seeing Brittany so I'm rushing around like some mad person.

"Hi" Brittany smiles at me as she opens the door.

"Hi" I say breathlessly as I wrap my arms around her neck and hug her as I place my head on her shoulder.

"God, I've not even got you in bed yet and you're breathless already" she teases me.

"Dinner took forever so I didn't know when I'd see you tonight so when I finally got to leave, I rushed over here" I admit. "Anyway, hi again" I say while pecking her lips.

"Hi again to you too" she laughs as we walk inside and close the door behind us.

"It's too late and there's not enough time for small talk so let's go straight to your room" I say with a smirk as I lead Brittany to her bedroom.

* * *

Brittany's POV

I'm currently hard at work right now and it wouldn't be a normal working day if it wasn't stressful so it is indeed a normal day. I've been busy doing my own work for most of the morning but Santana has been back and forth to my desk within that time looking for help so I've not been as productive as one would hope. I love my girlfriend clearly but it's not ideal trying to manage a department and have to do other things out with my role. To be fair though, Santana is stressed too so it isn't just me so I do want to help her. I've just walked over to Jack's desk.

"Can you take care of things for me today. I have some business to attend to with Santana. She wants me to go through a few things with her" I say to Jack.

"Yeah, no problem" he smiles at me.

"I did want to hold a team meeting this afternoon but I doubt that'll happen because Santana has other things planned for me to do today" I say.

"Is that a euphemism?" he asks me with a smirk.

"Definitely not" I shake my head. I wish it was but it's not because we have bigger fish to fry today. It's always a tough day at work like I say so today is no exception.

"Ok" he nods.

"It's not professional to be talking like that even if I wish that was happening" I say with a laugh. "I also don't want everyone to find out right now" I state.

"I get that but I know you're together now and stuff so if you really want to keep it a secret from everyone else then remind our boss to close her blinds in her office when she wants to kiss you. It was as clear as day what happened this morning" Jack tells me.

"Ok" I laugh. Santana and I spent the night separate last night so when we first saw one another this morning, we did have quite a passionate kiss. It's not like we made a definite decision one way or another last night to spend the night apart, we just had a lot of stuff going on with work and individually so nothing really was planned.

"Anyway, I will look after the team today so you go and do what you need to do" he smiles at me.

"Thanks Jack" I smile. I grab the things that I need to take with me and then head to Santana's office. When I walk inside, she is animatedly talking on the phone so I don't disturb her, I just take a seat and wait. She clearly sees me after a minute or so as she turns around in her chair and waves at me.

"Sorry, I just couldn't get off the phone" she sighs as she hangs up the phone before standing up and walking around the desk. She leans down and kisses me before sliding onto the desk in front of me.

"You looked like you were in a deep conversation with someone" I point out.

"I was but let's not talk about that issue right now, we have other stuff to do" she states.

"Issue, is there an issue with whoever was on the phone?" I question.

"One of the stores that sells my clothes want to terminate the contract. Apparently, they're branching into catering for everyone so are going with a different brand that makes kids and adults clothing" she shrugs.

"Santana, you make both too" I say outraged. What the actual fuck is going on? "Why would anyone want to stop selling your clothes babe?" I ask confused.

"Maybe because I wore them too much so they're all old and washed out" she jokes. I don't know how she can see the funny side of this. I'm fuming and they're not even my designs.

"I'm serious honey. Why aren't you more upset or pissed?" I enquire.

"It's just business. Like I say all the time, you win some and you lose some. Also, if you don't laugh, you'll cry so I'd rather see the funnier side than worry about another thing. I've got too much to stress out about at the moment" she tells me.

"Ok, fair enough" I nod. "So, first on my list to talk about is expenses last week" I state.

"No, I don't want to talk about that right now" Santana shakes her head at me.

"We need to talk about it at some point because they were higher than they've ever been and I can't pinpoint why" I say. "I know I'm your girlfriend now so maybe you don't want me to see certain things at this stage in our relationship but if you take money from the business then I need to know" I add. I get it might be a little much having your new girlfriend look through all your finances but if Santana takes money from the business for personal use then as her accountant, I need to know why.

"It's nothing like that" she shakes her head at me. "I'd rather just get some other issues ironed out first and then we can talk expenses. Although, I think the increase in expenses is probably due to the new coffee machine" she shrugs.

"Babe" I sigh. I'm sorry, but what use is a new coffee machine to a fashion company. Santana is so stressed at work right now so can't we eliminate some of that stress by making more of a profit therefore not spending money on things like coffee machines.

"What?" she questions, not seeing why I'm not too happy.

"As a professional working here, I don't think a new coffee machine is necessary" I point out.

"Why not?" she asks me offended. I hate it when things like this happen. She gets so sensitive sometimes when I question business things.

"For one, the machine that was already there was working well and for two, how does a coffee machine positively impact a fashion company. You don't make onesies for kids with coffee beans or manufacture a dress using the coffee filter" I say.

"Don't speak to me like that Brittany" Santana sighs while giving me an unamused look. "I don't have time for smartass comments so keep them to yourself" she adds.

"Maybe we should discuss this later because it's too early in the day for me to be arguing" I say.

"You started it with your questioning of my decisions. If I want to buy myself a new coffee machine then I will do just that" she states.

"Fine, ok" I say. I'm giving up on this situation right now because we do have a lot to get through today so arguing over a fucking coffee machine is a waste of time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana and I have been together properly for well over a month now and it's been interesting. Everything started off great and we spent most of our days together whether that was at work or at home. Things are starting to change a little bit now though. I wouldn't exactly say the honeymoon period is over but we definitely don't get as much time together. I do appreciate how important Santana's company is to her so I know we can't be together all the time but it's not really what I had envisioned when I started a new relationship.

I'm currently just working at my desk right now when Santana walks over to me. She smiles at me before sliding onto my desk and placing a coffee cup down in front of me. Honestly, as much as I say it all of the time, whenever Santana smiles at me I just melt inside. The way she looks at me is just so cute and I can see the love in her eyes when she smiles.

"Hey" I smile.

"Hey" she smiles back.

"Thanks for the coffee" I say as I take a sip of the coffee before quickly spitting it out. Santana starts laughing at me because what I failed to notice when I picked up the beverage was her waving her hands in the air to tell me it's too hot right now.

"Did you actually burn yourself?" she asks me concerned.

"Yeah" I nod. "I burned my fucking tongue" I say annoyed at myself. Anything I eat or drink for the rest of the day is going to taste so weird now.

"Come here" Santana says while guiding me closer to her before she kisses me. She keeps kissing me before slowly slipping her tongue into my mouth.

"Babe" I say surprised. We are at work and literally in the middle of the room with desks surrounding us.

"Is it any better?" she asks with a shrug.

"My tongue isn't but my mood has definitely picked up" I smile. She leans in and kisses me once more.

"People can see us" I point out. I'm not going to lie, there is quite a mixed reaction from our colleagues right now. The one's that know are thinking 'come on, just stop'; the ones that don't know look so shocked they might faint and the ones who don't give a fuck either way would rather we all just got on with work.

"I literally don't give a fuck Brittany" Santana shrugs at me. "Anyway, I need to get back to work before we come together and discuss a few things. Oh, and don't even joke because I mean come together work wise" she says with a smirk. She's so right though, I was going to make a dirty joke.

"Ok" I nod.

"I'll see you in my office in an hour or so, is that cool?" she asks as she gets off the desk.

"Yeah" I smile.

"See you later then" she says before beginning to walk away.

"Oh Santana" I say to get her attention before she leaves.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"Dinner tonight at mine when we finish?" I suggest.

"If by dinner you mean staying here and going through last month's accounts with a sandwich as we work then sure" she replies.

"I thought we could have had a proper dinner together tonight because we've both been really busy recently so we haven't worked together or saw each other all that much in the last 2 weeks" I say.

"It does sound good Brittany but I can't. I need to look at last month's accounts and then decide what kind of changes I need to make" she tells me.

"Ok, fine" I say sadly. I get it but I really miss my girlfriend these days. I just wish we could find a better way to deal with everything because I don't like all this stress at work because it impacts our personal life too.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana stayed the night last night so I thought it would be nice if I made breakfast for us both before we need to head off to work. I woke up first so I left Santana to remain sleeping and I made my way to the kitchen. I'm not making anything super complicated or fancy, just something we can sit down and eat together. I've just finished putting everything on the table, including pancakes in the shape of a heart with our initials inside, when Santana walks into the room fully dressed and ready for work.

"Breakfast is served" I smile while gesturing over to the table with my hand.

"Sorry, I don't have time" Santana replies. I can see she feels bad about how much effort I've went to this morning.

"Surely you have time for coffee?" I state while handing her a mug of coffee.

"No, I'm sorry. I will take it with me though" she says while grabbing one of my reusable coffee cups and pouring the coffee into it from the mug.

"Ok but you do need to eat something babe. You can't go to work and be able to function without something to eat" I point out. "At least have a pancake or something" I shrug.

"Ok" she says before picking up a pancake and taking a bite. I don't even think she realised that they were heart shaped or had our initials on them. She quickly finished the pancake and then walks over to me. "I need to go now but remember the meeting I'm having this morning with all my managers" Santana says while kissing me.

"Ok" I nod.

"It's very important so don't be late, ok?" she states.

"I won't be Santana" I say with a sigh. When am I ever late?

"Good. I'll see you soon" she says and then leaves. I've barely had five minutes with her this morning and she's back to boss mode already. I like that she's super talented and dedicated to her work but sometimes I just want 5 minutes with her. It's so hard to separate work and our personal life right now so it offends me when she says things like 'don't be late' because as a professional I never am and as her girlfriend, I find it offensive.

After Santana rushed off to work, I sat down at the table and ate my breakfast. I went to the trouble of making it and I had free time so it made sense to sit down and just eat it. I then got showered and dressed before locking up my apartment and going down to my car. I then made my way into work and got started on a few things. I'm now just heading to the conference room for the managers meeting to start. When I walk in, it's reasonably empty so I'm on time which I knew I would be.

"Pierce, over here" Santana shouts over at me as I walk into the room. I mean, Pierce? Since when did we revert back to that name. It's usually Brittany these days.

"Yes, Ms Lopez?" I ask as I walk towards my girlfriend.

"I need you to sort out this fucking machine for me" she sighs.

"That fucking machine is called a projector screen so what seems to be the issue?" I ask.

"If I knew the issue then I would have sorted it out, don't you think?" she responds.

"I meant, what is the issue you're having as in will it not turn on or not connect to the laptop. It's a very broad statement that you made" I point out, not taking kindly to her tone with me.

"I just don't see what I want to see on the screen. I've connected everything but the presentation on my laptop is not showing on the screen. The laptop seems to be working so it's not it" she sighs.

"Honey, it helps if you switch it on at the socket" I say as I notice no lights flashing on the apparatus meaning it must not be plugged in or switched on. When I do press the switch, the presentation displays in no time at all.

"Smartass" Santana mutters.

"I believe the correct term you're looking for is 'thank you' but never mind" I laugh.

"Ok, everyone, can you all please take a seat and we can get started" Santana says to everyone, ignoring what I've just said. Sometimes business Santana is sexy and sometimes, she's a little rude.

The managers meeting is just finishing now and everyone is getting back to work. Santana is just clearing up her things to take back to her office when I walk over to her. I finish helping her disconnect her laptop before switching off the projector. I wait until everyone has left before I lean in and kiss my girlfriend. She stops what she's going and drops the folder she has in her hands before placing them on my hips as we deepen the kiss. I'm actually a little surprised at her actions because I thought she was too busy for me.

"Are you free for lunch?" I ask as we pull away.

"Not today Brittany" Santana shakes her head. "I'm interviewing for a couple of positions in 10 minutes so it'll likely last all day" she states. She still hasn't managed to find a replacement for the two members of staff that left a few weeks ago.

"Ok" I sigh.

"Actually, I should be getting back to my office right now" she says as she checks her watch for the time.

"I'll talk to you later then" I say and then she heads for the door.

"Actually, I meant to ask you if you could interview with me" she says turning around to look at me.

"I can if you want" I shrug. "I do have work to be getting on with though but I could ask Jack to take over for me" I state.

"Yeah, get Jack to cover for you and you come and interview with me" she says. "The first interview is in 20 minutes so be at my office within the next 15 minutes so we can prepare" she adds before walking away. This really isn't giving me much time to get organised but never mind, I'll just need to power through. After 10 or so minutes, I make my way to Santana's office.

"Hey" I say as I walk into the office and close the door behind me.

"Ok, first up we have Jade who is interviewing for the assistant position. She has just graduated from college with a business management degree" Santana tells me.

"She sounds smart" I point out.

"She does which could be a good or a bad thing depending on how you look at it. It would be great to have someone like that as my assistant but I also have that feeling that she might leave after 6 months to do something better" Santana states. It is just an assistant position so I could understand why she might want something a little better once she's had the experience of working in an organisation like this.

"I know what you mean" I nod. We talk for another couple of minutes before we're told that the interviewee is here so we make our way to outside of the office.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez and this is Brittany Pierce" Santana says while reaching out to shake the woman's hand.

"Hi" I smile at the woman before taking my turn to shake her hand. "Come on in" I say and we all walk into the office. Santana and I sit behind the desk and the woman sits across from us.

"Firstly, congratulations on being successful to interview today. I take my workforce very seriously so it's a privilege for you to be this far" Santana says.

"I really appreciate this opportunity to interview for your company" Jade says seriously. "I researched a lot about your company and it seems like such a great place to work" she adds.

"It really is a wonderful place" I say honestly. Santana just smiles at me, acknowledging the compliment.

"Ok, let's talk a little bit about you" Santana says. "So, you've just graduated from college, correct?" she asks.

"I have" Jade nods.

"What did you do when you were studying at college? Did you have a part time job?" Santana asks curiously.

"I'm actually a waitress in a café. I do like it but it's obviously not the job I want to do or where I can fully use my skills from my degree" Jade replies.

"I get that" I smile. "I used to work in a grocery store when I was at college before working for an accounting firm for a year before I came here" I add.

"Anyway, this isn't about you Brittany" Santana says looking at me. Perhaps I was taking the conversation somewhere it didn't need to go. Santana does have a lot of other interviews to do today so I don't suppose me talking about my life helps.

"Sorry" I apologise.

"Ok Jade, I did say in the job advert that experience isn't essential and it's not because I will train you in everything you need to know but I am just curious what kind of skills you do have from previous jobs" Santana says. There's a slight error with the sentence though because it'll likely be me who trains the new employees not Santana.

"I don't actually have any fashion experience but…"

"You don't need to have fashion experience to work here if you're not on my design team. I mean take Brittany for example, she is the head of accounting and finance but is absolutely clueless with fashion. I mean look at the outfit choice today" Santana says, interrupting the interviewee.

"Ouch" I say while shooting a glare to Santana. There's times and places for saying something like that and now isn't the correct time or place. Even if it's true, I don't like being belittled like that in front of prospective new employees. Yes, it is Santana's company but I do a lot more for this business than your average accountant would.

"You know it's true" Santana tells me with a shrug. "Anyway, do continue" she says while looking at the interviewee. She then goes into detail about all the relevant skills she has gained throughout life, work and college.

Once the interview was finished, Santana and I had a break for 15 minutes before we needed to start the next one. I'm just using the time just now to have something to eat and Santana is at the bathroom and changing her shirt. She was getting uncomfortable in the one she was wearing so didn't want to wear it during any more of the interviews. I'm just pouring us some coffee from the pot that Jack brought to Santana's office for me when Santana walks back in and closes the door behind her.

"Does this shirt look ok on me?" Santana asks me as she turns around to give me a full view of the shirt and what it looks like with the pants.

"I wouldn't know, I'm clueless with fashion" I shrug.

"Brittany…" Santana sighs while shaking her head at me.

"I know it's true but you didn't need to point it out today in the way you did. I do a lot for this company so a little more respect wouldn't go amiss" I state.

"I'm sorry, I genuinely was just trying to make a point because my business is bigger than just fashion. There are a lot of people like yourself that work for me so I was trying to tell her that you didn't need to know about fashion to have a good career here" she explains.

"Ok, fine" I nod. I know she is my boss but she's also my girlfriend so I do get a little hurt when she says things like that. I know I shouldn't when we're at work but I can't help it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana has had meetings outside of the building all day and she said she would be back about now so I want to go to her office and surprise her. I've just got there just now and closed the door behind me. I've been thinking all morning of how to do it and I think I've come up with a way. I'm going to hide under her desk and then sneak out and give her a fright when she goes to sit down. Almost always the first thing she does is sit down at her desk so this should be funny. I can't wait to see her face when I give her a fright. I'm waiting for about 15 minutes before I hear some movement at the door.

"Oh man, what a day" I hear Santana groan as she walks into her office and slams her door closed. I hear some shuffling for a second before a bra comes flying towards me on the floor. "So much better" she says in relief. Santana could honestly not get any cuter right now.

I need to pick my moment to scare her properly so I wait a few minutes. All I can hear is the familiar click of her heels as she walks across the office floor. I honestly thought she would go to her desk first. I'm almost ready to give up and just come out from under the table when I see her feet walk towards the desk. I wait a second and as soon as she pulls out her chair to sit down, I scream at her.

"FUCK!" Santana screams in surprise.

"Hi" I smirk. "Sorry, did I give you a fright?" I apologise but it doesn't sound sincere since I'm laughing so hard.

"How fucking long have you been in here?" she asks unamused as she clutches her heart and tries to relax her breathing after the fright.

"About close to 20 minutes" I shrug. "By the way, can I keep this?" I ask as I hold up the bra in the air.

"If you want" she mutters embarrassed.

"Why are you embarrassed?" I ask curiously.

"Because I had no idea you were in here and I just come in and take my bra off. It's embarrassing because it's at work and in the middle of the day so it shouldn't be off" she tells me. "It's not professional for you to see your boss throw her bra around" she smirks.

"Why did you do it then" I ask.

"It's been digging into me all morning so now that I know I don't have any more meetings then I can take it off and stop it from hurting me anymore" Santana states.

"You look a little cold now" I smirk at the way her nipples are now evident through her shirt.

"Shut up" she whines while folding her arms over her chest to cover up.

"Honey, it's cute" I smile while putting my hands on her hips. "I like how perky they look right now" I add.

"I have work to do, don't you?" Santana asks me as she quickly kisses me before moving out of my hold.

"I'm all done" I shrug.

"Well I'm not so we can't get into anything right now as much as I would like to" she tells me.

"Would you actually like to or is that just an excuse?" I ask nervously. I don't know if I'm nervous because I might not like the answer or because I might have just started an argument here.

"Excuse me?" she asks unimpressed with my question. Like I say, I knew she wouldn't take to it too kindly.

"I get you're a very busy woman Santana but sometimes I feel like our relationship is non-existent" I sigh. "Those rare times where it is obvious we're together, aren't actually that loving either. I mean no offence but the other night you came home at 10pm, we had sex then we went to sleep and then I wake up in the morning and you're not even there" I add. I hate to say it but I do feel a little used sometimes because it's not a great feeling thinking all you're good for is sex and nothing else when your girlfriend doesn't seem to put in the same sort of effort.

"I'm just under a lot of stress right now" Santana replies with a sigh.

"I know that but what you need to realise is that I'm here to help. You don't have to struggle on yourself because I'm here for you for whatever you need. Our relationship doesn't need to be about sex all the time so if you want to talk about a bad day then let's do that" I say honestly.

"I do love you Brittany but this company also means a lot to me so I can't drop everything all the time" she tells me.

"I'm not asking you to drop everything because I get how hard this is. I work for this company too so I know the stresses" I state. "All I want though is at least 10 minutes with you. We don't need to do anything spectacular, just have some time together" I shrug.

"I hear you Brittany but it doesn't always work like that. When I have something to do then I need to do it. It cannot wait" Santana replies.

"At least include me in what you need to do then and that way we can at least see one another and be in the same room" I say. Just being near Santana would make me feel so much better than not seeing her for a full day even though we work together.

"Ok" Santana nods. "You are very important to me Brittany so I'm sorry if it doesn't seem that way. I really do love you" she smiles.

"Deep down I know that but I just miss you sometimes" I say. "I do understand though so I don't want you to think I'm being unreasonable. I'm just trying to find a way to work through this" I state. I really don't want to sound childish and needy but we've been through a lot to get to a place where we can admit how we feel so I don't want this to be over before we fully begin.

"How about this, you stay at my place this whole weekend. Come home with me tonight and we'll end the day together and wake up tomorrow together. Then the same tomorrow, stay at my place again and we can just do normal couples' stuff but still be able to work" she suggests.

"Sounds cool" I smile. While Santana is working right now then I might head home and get a few bits and pieces that I need for my stay because I'll need fresh clothes for tomorrow etc.

* * *

Santana's POV

It's my cousins wedding this weekend so the whole family have been busy the last couple of days. I have barely seen my girlfriend because work has been no picnic either so I've been splitting my time between work and my family. I had to cancel on Brittany and I going to the beach last weekend because my cousin insisted on one last dress fitting for everyone so I was stuck with her all weekend. Brittany said she understood but I really hated having to cancel on our plans. I'm trying to be better at separating work and personal things so I have a balance between the two but it isn't exactly working out when I need to do wedding things. It's even more frustrating because it's not even my wedding and I'm working harder on it than everyone else.

Brittany and I are currently on the flight right now to the wedding destination. Apparently, weddings can't be at home anymore so we need to go to some other location. It's really not ideal for anyone involved. We're all having to take more than a day away from work and spend hours on a flight that we could have avoided had the wedding been at home. Half of my weekend away will not be enjoyable because I'll spend hours on a plane like I say and then spend the other half at the actual wedding. There is no way Brittany and I will be able to enjoy the weekend together properly because we'll be travelling and I'll be doing wedding stuff. To me a weekend away is where you can spend the whole weekend with who you're going with but that's just not going to happen. Also, what's worse is that this isn't just a normal plane ride with my girlfriend. My whole family are on this flight with us and they can be so annoying sometimes. It's especially worse as I get older because I don't live with my parents anymore so I get too used to doing things my way and not their way.

"Santana, you will cheer up a little at this wedding, won't you?" my mom asks me.

"I'll see how I feel" I reply childishly.

"This is your cousin's wedding and you're one of her bridesmaids so please don't ruin things for her by walking around glaring at people and sighing loudly. It's a happy occasion" my mom states.

"I can do what I want, I'm an adult now" I shrug.

"You're not acting like an adult" my dad tells me.

"Whatever" I say waving them off before turning around to my girlfriend.

"I so wanted to jump in and tell them to leave you alone but I didn't want to be rude. Everything has been great since we all had dinner together when I first met them as your girlfriend and they seem to like me so I didn't want them to dislike me" Brittany whispers to me. We've both met the parents properly now so everything is all good in that respect. My parents like Brittany more than me I think and her parents seem to like me too.

"I think it might have been quite sexy if you did defend me" I smirk.

"Ok but let me defend you against someone else because like I say, I'm dating their daughter so I don't want to give them a reason to not like me" she tells me.

"Ok" I nod.

"I can still kiss you though to make you feel better" she says before leaning in to kiss me.

"It has cheered me up a little" I shrug. "I could do without this weekend though because it's not like we can fully enjoy ourselves or treat it like a vacation" I say.

"Speaking of vacations, I was thinking, maybe you and I should take a proper trip together. Not like this where we have a weekend away together but like a proper vacation. Go somewhere away from here and spend at least a week together" she tells me.

"A week?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, a week" Brittany nods her head. "Don't you want to spend a week together. Just the two of us enjoying our days together relaxing by a pool or something."

"That's a really long time to be away from SL Designs" I say honestly. If I'm not there and Brittany isn't there then who is going to look after my business for me. I've said it many times but my company is like my baby to me so it means everything.

"It's also a really long time where it can be just you and I" she says smiling, trying to think of the positives of this.

"I do want to babe, I promise. I just don't know how it'll work being away from work for that long time at such a stressful time in the business" I point out.

"Maybe it's time everyone has a break then so we close for a week. That way everyone can rest and relax and come back with motivation and be less stressed" she replies. "And before you say anything, yes you can financially do this for a week" she adds.

"I guess with no one working then I would be more comfortable than with someone else taking charge of my business" I say while thinking about it. Brittany does have a point because closing the whole company for a week would obviously reduce expenses and things like that too. I mean it's not like I had any deadlines coming up so one week off wouldn't hurt. As long as I pay my staff then I'm sure they would all welcome a little time off.

"I mean no pressure but maybe just think about it" she shrugs while leaning in to give me a quick peck on the lips. It really is so annoying with my parents just a few seats away because I would have liked a more intimate kiss than that.

"Where would I take us?" I ask curiously. I would imagine it would be somewhere romantic and relaxing where we wouldn't really need to be around other people or have many distractions.

"I would pay" Brittany points out. "I would like to treat you to a little romantic vacation because you deserve something great" she says.

"Honey, I pay your wages so therefore it's really me paying one way or another" I tease.

"I work hard for those wages so I rightfully earn them" she smirks at me.

"You also work hard outside of work. I mean last night you really gave it your all. I'm actually a little sore to be quite honest with you" I smirk back at her. We did finally get a rare night last night to spend the night together so of course we did get intimate.

"When we get to this hotel, I'll work even harder" she tells me. "We are sharing a room, aren't we?" she asks worriedly.

"If we're not then I'm going home" I say seriously. If my family think they can pull some bridesmaids shit on me like all of us have to stay together or something then I will seriously leave. If there is to be anything good about this weekend then it'll be being able to share a room with the woman I love.


	13. Romance

Chapter 13: Romance

Santana's POV

We've all just arrived at the hotel we're staying in for the wedding so we're just checking in. Brittany and I are lucky enough to be getting to stay in the same room which is good. I was honestly serious about getting a flight back home had that not been the case. I want to spend as much time as possible with Brittany so sharing a room with her would help with that. We're just getting our keys for our rooms now and then we'll all take some time this afternoon to relax before attending the rehearsal dinner tonight.

"We'll see you all in a couple of hours, ok?" my mom tells us all.

"Yes mom, we'll be down here in a couple of hours and ready for the rehearsal dinner" I nod.

"Good" my mom smiles. We all say our goodbyes and then head to our own rooms with our luggage. Brittany and I are just in the elevator now heading up to our room.

"How are you feeling about everything, have you calmed down a little?" Brittany asks, looking over at me. I really wasn't in the mood for this wedding or the weekend away with my whole family. I know it's rude but Brittany and I are finally moving forward in our relationship without any hiccups so I kinda just wanted the weekend to be about the two of us.

"I'm ok" I sigh. "I would prefer to use my weekend off to spend time with just you but I suppose my mom is right, this is a celebratory time for the family with my cousin getting married so I should be a little less depressing around everyone" I point out.

"I'm sure we can still have some fun while we're here, on our own and with your family" she smiles at me. "Anyway, we should leave this elevator now before the door closes and we end up 10 floors higher than we should be" she adds.

"Yeah" I laugh. We leave the elevator with our luggage and walk along the corridor to our room. Once we get there, Brittany takes the key card from me and opens the door. We walk inside and leave our things near the door as I kick it closed. I take a look at the small room in front of me while Brittany pounces on the bed and lies down on her back.

"What are you doing standing over there, come and join me babe" she says while patting the area of bed next to her. "You must need a lie down after that annoying flight and early wakeup call we had this morning to catch the annoying flight" she states.

"This room is very small, isn't it?" I say as I make my way over to the bed. I climb on and lie down next to Brittany, putting my arm over her stomach.

"This isn't a business trip with SL Designs where you're put into the most luxurious suite in the hotel. This is a family trip where the family has very kindly paid for everyone to come here for the wedding" she tells me.

"I'm just saying, it doesn't look fancy at all in here" I shrug.

"I know it isn't what you're used to but let's not judge other people. Like I say, your whole family is here for the wedding so they probably couldn't afford to put every singe person in a luxurious suite. This room is more than adequate for the purpose of this weekend" Brittany replies.

"Ok" I sigh. I guess I am being judgemental and maybe my money nowadays has gone to my head because I've stayed in rooms like this before. I did when I was younger with my parents and when I was struggling in college and trying to make ends meet to make my business a success. "I'm such a bitch, aren't I?" I say after a minute of silence.

"Of course, you're not" Brittany shakes her head. "You have worked so hard to be where you are today so I can see why you might be expecting better."

"No that was sort of a bitchy thing to say because this room is nice" I say. It isn't what I'm used to these days but there really isn't anything wrong with it. It's obviously clean and tidy and has many perks about it.

"The bed feels very comfy" Brittany says as she bounces lightly causing me to bounce a little too since we have our arms around each other.

"Yeah, it does" I state. I lie there for a second before placing my leg on Brittany so it rests in between both of hers. I then lean up and kiss the side of her face as I lightly draw patterns on her stomach. "Have you been working on your abs recently during your workouts?" I ask as I slip my hand under her shirt. I could definitely feel something through her shirt moments ago.

"I have actually. I felt like I wasn't as toned recently in the ab area so I've been doing a lot of work on them. I'm still doing my normal workouts too" she says with a shrug.

"I need to get back to the gym soon because I've not been as much as I'd like since we've been so busy at work" I say as I gently run my fingers over her super defined stomach.

"Maybe we could go to the hotel gym tomorrow morning before the wedding together" Brittany suggests.

"We could as long as there's time because who knows when my cousin will come and find me in the morning to do bridesmaids stuff" I state. The wedding party have all to get ready together tomorrow so I'm guessing my cousin will wake me up bright and early to go back to her room.

"That's true" Brittany replies. "We can just wait and see what happens in the morning then" she adds.

"Yeah" I nod. We lie together for another few minutes not really saying anything. We don't need to say anything right now because it's nice just being together and being in one another's arms. We can talk as much as we want later but right now, it's just nice to both relax and take some time to ourselves.

"Honey, do you mind not doing that" Brittany says while taking a deep breath.

"Doing what babe?" I ask like I don't know.

"You know what I'm talking about" she laughs.

"I really don't" I shrug. I actually do know what I'm doing but I just love teasing her.

"You do" Brittany laughs again while kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sorry but I just love your abs" I say while taking my hand out from under her shirt.

"I'm not talking about that and you know that" she tells me. "Although your hand was getting dangerously close to my breasts."

"What else am I doing then?" I tease.

"You keep moving your leg and it's rubbing right against my crotch. It's really starting to do things to me the more you do it so I'd like you to stop" she states.

"Maybe we don't need to stop" I say as I straddle her waist. "We have nowhere to be right now and judging by your crotch, you like it" I smirk as I take her hands and intertwine our fingers in front of us.

"I didn't think you'd be in the mood right now" she shrugs.

"Why ever not?" I ask confused. I was clearly teasing her for a reason so why wouldn't I want to have sex right now.

"We've just not really done a lot of things recently in the way of sex because we've been too stressed out at work that we'd rather sleep and rest than fool around. I just assumed today would be the same since we already had sex last night" she tells me.

"We can do it more than once a week" I assure her. Ok, it hasn't really been the case recently so I can see why she would think that since we've already did it recently but it's not like I want it that way. "I know I haven't been a good girlfriend recently and sometimes I might seem like I don't want to have sex but it's not true."

"Ok" she smiles.

"I am trying to make more of an effort because I don't want it like that. I want to be just as close to you as you want to be to me. It's just hard getting a balance at times but just because I don't make things work doesn't mean I like it" I admit.

"I'm not going to lie; I don't like how distant we are sometimes but hearing you say you feel the same is good enough for me" she smiles again at me. "It's not just about sex though, you know that right?" she asks.

"Yeah I know" I smile. Just spending time together is good enough for us but when we don't spend time together, it does put us in horrible moods because we miss each other but can't be together because work is stressful.

"Anyway, we have some free time now and we're both on the same page so let's not stress about irrelevant things" she smiles up at me.

"I wholeheartedly agree" I say with a smirk as I grind down on her crotch.

"Oh god" Brittany moans at the sensation. I continue grinding down on her clothed crotch as I put my arms in the air and remove my shirt. I then reach behind my back and unclasp my bra before sliding it down my arms and dropping it to the floor.

"You getting hard baby?" I ask but Brittany just looks at me like it's obvious because it is in fact blatantly obvious.

I lean forward so I'm not touching her as much with my core so I can pop the button on her jeans and unzip them. She takes this opportunity of closeness between us to gently fondle my breasts. I tug on her jeans a little bit so she knows to raise her hips so I can remove them from under her butt. I then stand up off the bed for a second and I swiftly pull down her pants along with her boxers and throw them to the pile of my clothes. I take this opportunity of not being on the bed to quickly finish undressing myself and Brittany sits up to remove her shirt and bra before throwing them to the pile of clothes.

"God, you're sexy" Brittany says licking her lips as I climb onto her.

"I'm sexy?" I question. "I'm almost ready to cum right now just looking at you" I say as I lean forward and steal a kiss. I am confident so I do know I'm hot but Brittany is too.

"Thanks" she says while blushing slightly. She then pulls me back down again and kisses me. We make out for a little bit as I continue to grind down on her. It's not until I feel her reach out at the side of me that I pull away to see what's wrong.

"Are you ok?" I ask concerned as she is trying to reach her purse.

"We need a condom baby before this goes too far" she smiles at me.

"Oh, ok" I say before reaching over to grab her purse since I have a better angle.

"Oh, honey please" Brittany moans. I've clearly moved in a way which causes our crotches to press together in a rather sensitive way.

"Sorry" I smile while straightening back up. I lean down and kiss her lips a few times before leaving a trail of kisses down her body. As soon as I reach her throbbing shaft, I roll the condom on very slowly. A little too slowly that in fact it does more to me than it does to Brittany.

"You're so wet already" she tells me through a moan as I sink down on her. I just smile at her before begging to move my hips. The more I do it, the more rapidly I move and the more she moves in time with me. We're just getting into a nice rhythm when Brittany sits up slightly causing me to moan out at the sensation of the different way she thrusts into me. "What way is good for you?" she asks curiously.

"Any way is good for me" I moan. There are certain positions that work better than others but I am so turned on right now that any way is going to make me cum.

"Ok" she winks while pulling me closer so our bodies are more pressed together. She stays in a more upright fashion and lifts her hips up slightly so she's getting a better angle and she hitting me in the right spot. We continue like that for some time, moaning into each other's mouths as we kiss. "Santana, I need to…"

"Me too baby" I moan as I hold onto her tightly. We continue moving together for a few more seconds before we're both coming together. We ride out our orgasms in each other's arms before collapsing back onto the sheets. Brittany discards her condom and pulls me close to her as she spoons me from behind.

"So good" she says as she kisses the back of my head.

"I know it sounds cliché but I've literally never felt this good before with anyone else" I admit.

"I don't think we've ever been as in love before as we are now. We've had relationships before but none of them has meant as much as this so it's easy to feel good around each other when we're so in love" Brittany points out.

After spending most of the afternoon together, Brittany and I get ready for the rehearsal dinner. We could have spent some more time together but once Brittany suggested we showered together; I knew we would end up getting intimate in it so I made us get ready earlier than planned. We've now just made our way downstairs to meet the rest of the family. I've spotted my sister and her boyfriend so we're going over to stand with them until we get our instructions on how to handle the dinner.

"Hey" I smile brightly at my sister.

"Hi" she smiles back at me. "Someone has significantly cheered up since earlier" Carly points out.

"Yeah, I think I just needed some rest after the busy day at work yesterday" I reply. Ok, so I didn't actually rest the whole afternoon but it did relax me very much what I did do so I am quite refreshed.

"Do we have our orders yet for the rehearsal?" I ask.

"Not yet. There has been some sort of hold up so Kate is running around panicking about how to fix it before tomorrow" Carly tells me. "I did try to help but I was no use" she adds. My sister is also a bridesmaid for Kate since we all grew up together and our family is quite close.

"Ok" I nod. "Hey babe, come over here a second" I say while pulling Brittany over to the side where my grandparents are standing waiting. I greet them all by hugging them and kissing them on the cheek.

"Who is this young girl here?" my maternal grandma asks.

"This is my girlfriend Brittany" I say to my grandparents. They haven't officially met her yet since we haven't been together long. They also weren't on the same flight as us so it's taken until the rehearsal dinner for me to have a chance to introduce everyone.

"It's nice to meet you Brittany" my maternal grandpa says.

"You too" Brittany says while shaking all of their hands.

"Have we met before?" my paternal grandma asks curiously. "I feel like I've seen you before" she adds.

"Brittany works for me grandma" I state.

"I'm the head of accounting and finance at SL Designs" Brittany smiles.

"So, you know all about my granddaughters' finances?" my maternal grandpa says, looking at Brittany trying to figure out if she's after my money.

"Uh…yeah" Brittany says nervously. I can see she doesn't quite know what to say right now and is a little taken aback by his intimidating look.

"Grandpa, don't start interrogating her" I say seriously. I know exactly what they're all going to do and I don't like it. I don't want them thinking badly of my girlfriend.

"He's not going to sweetheart" my maternal grandma assures me.

"She works for your finances though Santana" my paternal grandpa says.

"My company would not be what it is today if it wasn't for Brittany so let's not judge a book by it's cover. Yes, she looks after my finances but no, she does not wish to steal them" I sigh.

"You're very successful Santana, we just want to make sure no one takes advantage of you" my maternal grandma smiles at me.

"Do I seem like the person that gets taken advantage of?" I ask with a chuckle. "Anyway, I need to be somewhere so we must go" I say before pulling Brittany with me as I walk over to my parents and siblings.

XXX

The rehearsal dinner is over now and everyone is back in their rooms getting ready to go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow with the wedding so nothing exciting happened after dinner since everyone wanted to go to bed and be refreshed for tomorrow. I wanted to go out with Brittany and have some drinks but I was instructed not to. My cousin was worried I would get too wasted or something and not be appropriate for tomorrow. I assured her I would be fine but my mom told me still not to go to be on the safe side. I am a grown woman so I was in two minds to tell them to let me do what I want but at the end of the day, if the shoe was on the other foot then I wouldn't want someone else to do something to piss me off before my wedding.

"You ok babe?" I ask as I climb into bed next to Brittany. She has been very quiet the last couple of hours so I hope she isn't upset about something. I didn't get too much of chance to talk to her tonight because I'm in the wedding party so I was sitting elsewhere but when I did see her, she did seem quite down about something and not her usual cheerful self.

"I'm just thinking" she sighs.

"Hey, come here" I say while putting my arms around her. She turns around and faces me as she lays her head on my chest. "What are you thinking about?" I ask as I stroke her hair.

"I know your grandparents mean well and just want to protect you but I can't help but wonder how many more people out there think I see the dollar signs more than I see you" she sighs again.

"No one else matters honey except you and I" I say while kissing the top of her head. "I know you aren't with me because of my money so who gives a fuck about anyone else" I state. Brittany and I have trust in each other so we know why we're with each other so no one else should matter.

"It's easier said than done Santana. Your family mean a lot to you and I don't want to come between that. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone so it hurts that people think I'm only with you for the money. I want to be respected in my own right because I have a great career that any normal person would love to have. I know you make a lot more money than me but at the same time, I don't need it" Brittany explains.

"You're not coming between me and my family. My grandparents are just protective over me and they don't know you yet but once they realise who you are then everything will be fine" I smile.

"I hope so because I hate when there is animosity in families" she states.

"That's not going to happen, I promise. You all just need to get to know one another" I say. "At the same time though, do not do anything differently. I want you to be you so you don't need to bend over backwards to prove to them that you're with me for me" I add.

"If I can't show them then how will they know I'm serious about you?" she asks me confused.

"By just being you" I smile. "You're already perfect so they'll see that eventually" I add. I don't want Brittany to change just to please my family. We're at a stage in our relationship now that I know how much we mean to each other so if my family don't like Brittany then I don't like them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's the day of the wedding today and again I'm having mixed emotions. On the one hand it is nice for my whole family to celebrate a wedding and stuff but on the other hand, it means most of my morning is going to be without Brittany. I won't properly see her until the evening which kinda sucks. I need to go to my cousin's hotel room and get ready with her and the other bridesmaids and then we'll have the wedding to get through and then the dinner to sit through where I won't be sitting with Brittany. I'll need to wait until after all the speeches and food before I'll see her properly.

"I need to go to Kate's room now to get ready but I might come back and see you if there's time before we need to head downstairs for the wedding" I say.

"Ok" Brittany smiles at me.

"I'll see you later, ok" I say while kissing her and then leaving.

I spend most of my morning with my family getting ready for the wedding. I was on strict orders for the wedding so I didn't get a chance to see Brittany before the wedding began. I did quickly send her a text though to make sure she was ok. She seemed to be doing ok though because she was hanging out with my brother's girlfriend and my sister's boyfriend so she had some company during the whole thing. Once the whole first part was over, we all made our way to the dining hall but the wedding party had to go first so I only saw Brittany for like a second as she walked in before we were apart again since we had to sit at different tables. The party is now finally getting underway and the dinner and speeches are all over so all the guests are mingling. The first dance is also all over so the dancefloor is now free for anyone to have fun.

"Hi" I smile at Brittany as I make my way over to her and sit down next to her on the free chair at her table.

"Hey" she smiles back at me.

"You look amazing" I tell Brittany as I kiss her cheek.

"Not as amazing as you" she smiles at me. "I know you were getting really frustrated with this wedding but all the dress fittings were well worth it because your dress is beautiful" she adds.

"Thank you" I smile. "Hey, I'm sorry if you feel a little lonely today but I honestly couldn't get away from my family. I hated having to leave you alone all day when you barely know anyone else here" I say honestly.

"Don't worry about it, it's ok" she smiles at me. "I had fun hanging out with Laura and Matt where we got to know each other and we got to compare notes on the Lopez family" she says with a smirk. Laura is my brother's girlfriend and Matt is my sister's boyfriend.

"Compare notes how?" I ask worriedly.

"Well, Laura and Matt have been around you and your family a lot longer than I have so it was nice to get to know more about your family and find out some things about you. We also discussed what it was like being involved in the Lopez family and they gave me some advice on whether I should be with you or not" she tells me.

"Was there ever a doubt as to whether you should be with me or not?" I question.

"There wasn't at the beginning of the trip but once they made me realise just how much hard work it would take to be with you then I don't know anymore. They said you're quite high maintenance from what their partners have told them so I don't know if I can handle that anymore" Brittany teases.

"Whatever" I say while rolling my eyes at my girlfriend. I think if she really was having doubts then she wouldn't be here right now.

"Of course, I'm only messing with you" she says while reaching over to kiss me. "Do you want to dance?" she asks while holding her hand out to me which I gratefully take.

"I would love to" I smile. I'm not much of a dancer really but I haven't seen Brittany all day so I would like to spend some time with her so why not do that by dancing. Also, if you didn't know the two of us then you would have no idea we were a couple since we've been apart all day so maybe dancing together will prove that Santana is not a lonely bitch anymore and she does have a girlfriend. I have some distant relatives that do look at me with disgust when I turn up to weddings and other functions alone because I still haven't managed to settle down yet.

"I know we haven't seen each other a lot today but it has been a beautiful wedding and I am glad I got to come here with you" Brittany tells me as we begin dancing together. The song is a little slow so we're dancing with our arms around each other. I won't admit it out loud but I like this kind of thing. On the outside I don't look the least bit interested in romance but on the inside, I would love nothing more than to slow dance with Brittany.

"I like it too" I smile. "And yeah, I don't like admitting it but the wedding has been rather beautiful and romantic I guess" I add.

"Speaking of weddings, you did tell me they were a mistake several months ago so do you think you'll ever get married?" Brittany asks me curiously.

"I don't know" I shrug.

"Ok" Brittany nods.

"It really all comes down to whether you would want to marry me or not" I smirk. If Brittany doesn't want to get married then I'm not going to be married obviously. I'm never leaving her so whatever the future holds, Brittany is always going to be in mine.

"If I did, would you get married?" she asks me.

"Of course" I smile. "I was just in a lonely place when I said marriages never last and all that shit. I also mentioned about not having kids in the same breath but you know that's not true and I would like children."

"So, you and I are on the same page then, we both want to get married and have children but in the future" Brittany says.

"Definitely in the future" I smile. "And only with each other to be clear" I say as an afterthought to make sure Brittany knows it's only her I want a future with.

"Exactly" she laughs.

"Don't make a fool of me ok but I couldn't picture my future without you in it so as much as I hate announcing my feelings and all that shit, I really do just want you and to be able to get married and have children with you" I state.

"Honey, I would never make a fool of you for saying that. I know how hard it is for you to open up sometimes so I wouldn't make a joke about something so genuine" she smiles before kissing my forehead. "Like you say though, we want to take things at a natural pace and then we can get married and have all of that good stuff. I'm not ready for marriage yet" she adds.

"I'm not either" I smile. I know I want it to happen but that's different from it actually happening right now. We don't want to rush into that right now but it's definitely a plan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany and I are going on vacation together today and we both couldn't be more excited. I managed to find a way that suited everyone and my business. The company is going to close for a week so all employees will have some vacation time so I'll be able to go on vacation without worrying about someone trying to take charge and ruining my business. Brittany assured me that closing for a week wouldn't really affect my finances so I'm pleased about that. This way everyone wins and more importantly, I get a vacation with my girlfriend.

"Hello?" I hear Brittany say as the front door closes behind her.

"I'm up here still packing" I reply loudly from upstairs. Ok, so I'm still no more organised than usual and I am still packing the day we leave for vacation.

"Honey, you better hurry up" Brittany says panicking as she runs up the stairs and into my bedroom. "We need to leave for the airport really soon" she adds. She is picking me up with her suitcases already in her car and we'll go to the airport together.

"We've got tons of time" I shrug.

"No, we haven't. Why are you still packing today? I thought you said you would finish it by last night" she replies annoyed.

"I know I said that but something came up" I reply.

"Santana, you promised me you would be ready when I came over today. You know how stressed I get in situations like this. I mean next you'll be telling me you haven't looked out your passport yet" she states.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to need that" I say while quickly looking for my passport.

"Santana!" Brittany whines.

"Relax, everything is going to be ok" I say while walking over to Brittany and kissing her.

"We're going on vacation in a few hours and you're not even ready yet, I can't relax" she sighs. "Look, you go and find your passport and I'll finish packing your things for you" she adds.

"That's not a good idea" I shake my head. "I love you babe but you'll have me either in some seriously questionable outfits since you have bad fashion taste or in bikinis all day because you'll want to leer at me all day" I add with a smirk.

"Ordinarily I would laugh Santana but you know how organised and on time I like to be so I'd rather we didn't miss our flight. It is only a vacation so it wouldn't be a big deal but it would piss me off to have to buy another ticket" she tells me.

"We won't miss our flight. I'll finish packing and you can look for my passport for me. It's likely in my bedroom here somewhere" I say while beginning to start packing my clothes again.

"I thought you would keep all your important things locked away in a box or a safe" Brittany shrugs as she starts looking around my room.

"You are a genius babe. My passport is locked away and I know exactly where it is" I smile at her before kissing her cheek and then getting my passport.

As soon as I am finishing my packing, we get my things loaded into Brittany's car. I then check all over the house to make sure everything is switched off since I won't be home for a week. I quickly lock up the house and hurriedly make me way out to Brittany's car. I say I hurriedly walk to the car but it's more like Brittany dragging me out in a panic because she doesn't want us to arrive any later than we are already going to arrive. I know myself that we'll be fine and won't miss our flight but Brittany is obviously just getting worked up.

"Out of all the times we've been on a flight together, have I ever missed one?" I ask Brittany as we make our way to the airport. We've never been on vacation before together but we've been on many business trips together.

"No" Brittany replies.

"There you go then. You can stop panicking about it" I tell her with a smile.

"Ok" she nods while take a deep breath to relax a little.

As soon as we get to the airport, we get parked up and then head inside. We get our bags checked in and do what we need to do before getting some breakfast together. Once it gets closer to our boarding time we get through security and wait at our departure gate until we can finally board the plane. The plane ride doesn't take too long because we managed to get a non-stop flight so we arrive at our destination in no time at all. We get a cab and head to our hotel before checking in. We're now just walking towards our room.

"I know we haven't done anything yet but this is so much fun already" Brittany squeals in excitement.

"Yeah, I know" I smile. She's right we haven't done anything fun really since we got here but just knowing we're spending the week together without any interruptions or distractions is so exciting.

"This week is going to be so amazing" Brittany says as we stop outside of our room so I can unlock the door. "I have got lots of things planned for us to do" she says as she kisses me.

"Sounds like fun but let's get settled in first and let me take a shower before we do anything. I hate plane journeys sometimes, they make you feel so gross" I say, frowning in disgust at the thought.

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean. I want to take a shower too" she says in agreement.

"I'm not opposed to showering together you know" I say while opening the door and turning my head to smirk at her.

"It sounds like a good idea to me" she smirks back. "You asked for the penthouse suite?" Brittany asks me in awe as we walk inside.

"It's our first proper vacation together as a couple so of course I did. I want this vacation to be special and be amazing so I upgraded some of the things so we can really have fun together" I smile. We always have fun when it's just the two of us but it's nice to live in luxury every once in a while.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany and I have just arrived at the beach. We had a nice relaxing morning together before getting breakfast at the hotel and then going back to our room. We got our stuff together and decided that it was too warm to be exploring all day so we'd go to the beach instead. I've just picked a nice spot on the beach for us which isn't too close to the water that I'll be getting soaked all day but is close enough that I don't need to walk miles to cool off in the sea. We're just getting ourselves set up when I notice something out of the corner of my eye that pisses me off.

"Is she checking you out?" I ask annoyed as I see someone staring at what appears to be my girlfriend as she undresses down to her swimwear.

"Highly doubtful babe" Brittany shakes her head at me. "I think she'd be checking you out if she was looking at anyone" she adds.

"Why do you say that?" I ask confused.

"Because you're you and I'm me" Brittany shrugs at me.

"You're a lot hotter than you give yourself credit for, trust me" I assure her. "She is checking you out by the way, I mean she hasn't taken her eye off you since we got here. I thought she was just being nosy at the beginning but she honestly hasn't looked away once so it's more than being nosy" I add. I did think she was maybe looking at me for a second but when Brittany moved so did her head so I knew it definitely wasn't me.

"She can look but she can't touch unlike you" Brittany smiles before kissing me. "Speaking of touching, I could really use some sunscreen right now" she adds with a wink.

"Yeah, sure" I smile while digging through my bag and getting the bottle of sunscreen out. "There you go honey" I say while handing my girlfriend the bottle.

"Not what I meant baby" she smirks at me.

"You asked for sunblock so I'm giving you some" I say confused while still holding the bottle out to her.

"When I said 'speaking of touching' I meant I could use some help putting my sunblock on. I didn't mean can you pass me the bottle" she tells me. "The only way to show this perv is by making it clear I am off limits and I have a girlfriend" she says as she moves and sits in front of me.

"Ok" I laugh. I had no idea that's what she meant but never mind. If my girlfriend needs help putting lotion on then I am 100% available to do that. I start at her shoulders and work my way down her back as I apply the lotion.

"Have you thought about work at all since we got here?" Brittany asks me curiously as I continue working the lotion into her body.

"I promised I wouldn't talk about it and I won't but this is only the start of the vacation so it's hard for me to be able to switch off completely right now" I say honestly. Only two days ago I was hard at work so when you have your own business, it's impossible to completely switch off and to do it so quickly. I am going to definitely make an effort this week and make sure it is just about the two of us and nothing else.

"That's fair" Brittany replies. "I have thought about it a little myself if I'm honest but that's only because I'm wondering which look I like better, Santana in a sexy pencil skirt all day long or Santana in a bikini" she states.

"Go with bikini, it takes less undressing later in the day" I say with a smirk.

"Good idea, I never thought about it like that" she says as she turns around to face me. She then leans in and kisses me.

XXX

Brittany and I are back at the hotel now and are just hanging out in our room. We had a fun day together at the beach before getting lunch together. We then lay in the sun for a while before we had some fun in the water. Brittany convinced me to go paddle boarding with her and as much as I didn't like it in the beginning, it actually was really fun by the end once I got the hang of how to do it standing up without falling down.

"Come here baby" I say while pulling Brittany towards me. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her passionately. She kisses back for a moment before pulling away.

"We should get ready for dinner reservations now" she smiles at me.

"Can't we just cancel them?" I ask.

"Don't you want to have a nice romantic meal together?" she asks me curiously.

"I'd rather have you more" I point out. We really haven't had much time together at all so I'd rather spend my time with Brittany alone and not in some restaurant where it's loud and filled with people.

"Ok" she nods.

"We can have a proper romantic evening tomorrow where we have a nice dinner together and take a walk or something. Tonight though, I just want to be with you" I say.

"It would be nice to just reconnect a little bit more" Brittany shrugs. We do connect but I get what she means because it would be nice to just be with each other and keep it lowkey. "What do you have in mind for tonight?" she asks.

"You, me, no clothes and this massive bed" I smirk.

"Sounds like a perfect night" Brittany says as she hoists up my legs and lifts me over to the bed.

"It really does" I smirk at her as she lays me down on the bed and crawls on next to me. I pull her close and kiss her passionately.

* * *

Brittany's POV

The vacation with Santana was amazing last week but we do need to get back to normality now and get back to work. The first day back was a little hard to transition from vacation back to work but now things have settled down again. Santana and I have decided that we might take another vacation together later in the year if work is going ok so that's given us something to look forward too. There's also just life in general to look forward to because Santana and I are doing so well in our relationship. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us.

The first full week back at work is now over and I'm at home right now. I'm taking everyone at work out for drinks tonight to just have some fun outside of work. We all had quite a stressful few weeks before I went on vacation so things are now falling into place so I want to give everyone some time to relax and all bond in a non-work setting. It also wouldn't hurt to get to catch up with some of my friends at work because I don't see them as much anymore because I'm with Santana a lot during the working day. Not only is that because we're together but because I do a lot of different work these days so I work alongside Santana.

"Are you going to come out with us?" I ask Santana as I get dressed. She was a little unsure about the whole thing considering she's our boss.

"No, I'll leave you all to have fun without me. No one wants the boss tagging along on a work night out" she shrugs. "Plus, I don't want everyone looking at you weirdly thinking, she brought the boss with her so maybe we shouldn't hang out with her anymore."

"I really don't think anyone will think that" I state.

"Honestly, you go out and have some fun tonight and I'll sit this one out" she shrugs.

"Are you going home when I leave or are you going to wait here?" I ask curiously. She came home with me after work and we ate dinner together.

"I think I'll just go home" she replies.

"Ok" I reply sadly. I was hoping if she wasn't going to come for drinks then we could at least end the night together once I got home but if she isn't staying then we won't be able to do that.

"You could text me when you've had enough and I'll give you a ride home instead of you getting a cab. We could just go straight back to mine and you can stay at my house tonight" Santana suggests. Hanging out at her house is a lot better than my tiny apartment so I could do that.

"Ok, sounds like a plan" I smile.

"Once you're ready to go I can also give you a ride to the bar and that way you don't need to pay for a cab" she tells me. "I mean what kind of girlfriend would I be if I made you get a cab when I have a car outside that I'm perfectly capable of driving" she smiles.

"Ok, thanks babe" I smile.

Once I'm finally dressed and ready to go out, Santana and I leave and head downstairs to her car. We get in and she drives me to the location I'm meeting everyone. I ask her one last time if she wants to come but she declines so we kiss goodbye and then I head into the bar. I notice that she doesn't drive away until I'm inside which I think is really cute. As I get inside, I notice some of my friends already there so I make my way over to them.

"Hey guys" I smile as I sit down next to them.

"Hey" Penny smiles.

"How is everyone?" I ask as we all order some drinks and get this fun night started.

"We're all good and just looking forward to a fun night out" Penny tells me.

"Good" I smile.

"No Santana tonight?" Jack asks me.

"She didn't want to make you all uncomfortable since she's the boss" I shrug. "She didn't want you all afraid to have a good time in case you thought you couldn't let loose and she would judge you if you did" I add.

"We all know you're together now so we know you likely come as a pair so we really wouldn't have minded if she came tonight" Penny replies.

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Of course" Jack smiles. "We think Santana is a great boss and we'd all like to be friends with her if she wanted to socialise with all of us" he states.

"I doubt she'll come out tonight but I'll make sure I drag her along with me the next time we all get together like this and have some fun" I say.

For the most part of the night, we all have fun together. There's drinking, dancing and making fun of each other as well as playing truth or dare so what else could have been better. It's been a really great night just letting our hair down together and reminding ourselves that work is serious but we can always have nights out like this so it makes up for all the hard work we do. Everyone is arranging their rides home right now and I've just texted Santana so she said she'll be here in a few minutes.

"Do you want me to wait with you?" Jack asks as he and some of the others are getting into cabs.

"No, it's fine. Santana won't be long so you all head home" I smile.

"We don't mind waiting and can always get another cab in 5 minutes if you want us to wait" Jack tells me.

"Honestly, I'll be fine" I assure him. "You all get home to your beds and I'll see you all bright and early on Monday morning" I add.

"Ok, goodnight Brittany" Jack says and then gets into his cab. I'm only waiting another minute or two before Santana comes speeding along the road and parks right in front of me. It's partly funny because Santana is so cute speeding about in her sportscar but its also a little concerning just how many times she drives over the speed limit. One of these days she's going to end up with a speeding ticket or something which isn't good.

"Hi" I smile as I get into the car.

"Hey" Santana smiles back before driving off as soon as I close the door.

"Did you miss me?" I ask with a smirk.

"Not really" Santana shrugs nonchalantly.

"Yes, you did. I know you would have missed me tonight because I missed you" I tell her.

"You've had too much alcohol tonight" she replies.

"I'm not that wasted babe" I shrug as I put a hand on her thigh and give it a light squeeze. "You can admit you missed me, you don't need to try and change the subject" I smile.

"If I admitted missing you then it means I should have gone out for drinks with you all so I could be with you but I didn't want to cramp anyone's style" she tells me.

"I know you didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable by not coming tonight but everyone genuinely seemed to have wanted you there. They all said they wouldn't mind if you came so next time you should definitely come out with us" I tell her.

"Maybe" she replies. "So, you had a good time then?" she asks me.

"As good a time as I can have without you but yeah, it was fun night and I definitely think we should do more things like that to boost morale and stuff" I reply.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's another normal day at work but today happens to be a lot busier for me than usual. Not only do I have my own job to do but I need to help Santana with a few things and I'm also supposed to start training a new member of staff. After many interviews, Santana finally decided which candidates were the best ones for the roles they applied for. Today I am training Santana's new assistant Jade and bringing her up to speed on different policies and procedures within the organisation. Santana is apparently too busy to do it herself and as her girlfriend, I don't really want to say no even though I am rather busy myself.

"Morning Jade" I say as I walk over to the waiting area where she has been waiting since she arrived. "I know we've met but I'm Brittany" I say while shaking her hand. I wanted to introduce myself again just in case she forgot who I was.

"Hi" Jade smiles.

"Santana is a little busy today so you have the pleasure of me this morning instead" I smile. "We'll go to my office and then get started" I say while leading the way to my office. Santana has given me my own office nowadays but I very rarely use it as an office because I prefer to be around my teammates.

"Ok" Jade nods.

"Just take a seat anywhere" I say as we walk into the office and I close the door behind us. "It's going to be a little bit boring today with lots of paperwork but I need to go through all of the stuff with you" I say while taking a seat.

"That's ok. I don't mind" Jade shrugs. "So, do you run things around here as well as Santana?" she asks me curiously.

"I am actually the head of accounting and finance but I seem to be the second in command around here. When Santana is busy or employees are too scared to ask her something then they come to me" I say.

"But you're not like a partner in the company or something?" Jane wonders.

"No absolutely not" I shake my head. "This is Santana's company and she runs it all on her own. Well except the times I need to help" I add.

"You just seem to work harder for this company than any of the other department heads" she points out.

"I do do more than what my role involves but honestly, I just want this company to continue to succeed" I say.

"I guess this company is lucky to have you then" she smiles.

"Maybe but all credit definitely goes to Santana because she has done amazing for herself" I say. I really am in awe of my girlfriend sometimes with just how successful she is and how well she has done in her life.

"I hope I can really make a career for myself in the future" she tells me.

"You seem like a great person so I want that for you too but I do need to ask something. How long do you see yourself working here?" I ask. I don't mean to be rude but I don't want her only working for Santana for a short time and then suddenly she leaves to chase her dreams. She has some great ambitions so I hope we're not wasting our time and she leaves next month.

"I'll admit my long-term goal isn't to work as an assistant forever but I'm not about to just quit a few weeks later. I think working for Santana will give me great experience and maybe I'll be able to progress my career in this company" Jade tells me.

"You definitely can progress here because I did" I smile. "I started basically balancing accounts and now I do all sorts of things around here" I add.

"I've got to admit; I am a little nervous about working for Santana because I don't want to let her down. She seems very strict so I'd hate to do the wrong thing when I've only just started working here" she replies.

"Santana is strict but she's also an amazing person" I say. It might sound biased but it's also true. "This company obviously means a lot to her so she has to be strict to make sure things are in working order but honestly, if you're anything like me you'll like working for her. My last boss was so laidback sometimes that I didn't know where I stood but with Santana, you know what she wants and expects from you so it's easier. Scarier maybe but easier" I smile.

"I do prefer working where there is a great deal of order. My last boss was a little laidback too so I was never sure if I was doing things correctly or not because she never said one way or another" Jade states.

"Santana is definitely a great boss so you'll like working for her. If you are ever too nervous to ask her something then I am here but honestly, Santana will be more than willing to help. She might seem scary when she answers you but at least you know the answer" I point out.

"So, you're never scared of her then?" she asks me.

"I never really was but that did get me in trouble" I chuckle. "I used to challenge her and she didn't like that so it did get me in some serious hot water but things are different now."

"How so?" Jade asks curiously.

"Santana and I are actually together as a couple" I say.

"Oh, is that why you seem to do more than just your normal role?" she asks.

"It's the opposite actually" I reply. "I've always went above and beyond in my job so that's how Santana and I became close. I always went that extra mile to help with the business so that's one of the reasons why we're together."

"Ok" Jade nods in understanding.

"Don't feel weird or anything though because we're very professional at work. When we're at work we work" I say. Obviously, we're closer than any other colleagues but we still do what we need to do when we're here and hang out after work.

"Ok" Jade smiles.

XXX

After my busy day at work, I went home with Santana and we had some dinner together. We then spent some time hanging out and watching some TV before we decided to go to bed. It's been a busy day for Santana too so the thought of just getting settled in bed seemed better than anything at the moment for the two of us. I was changed and had cleaned my teeth before Santana so I was first into bed. I decided that since it was still early than I might as well grab my laptop and catch up on a few things I missed today when I was with Jade.

"Hi" Santana says as she crawls into bed beside me and puts her arms around me.

"Hey" I smile while glancing at her before turning back to my laptop. She sits staring at me for a moment before she kisses my cheek. I smile at her again before pecking her lips and then returning to work.

"What are you doing?" she asks me.

"I'm just doing some work babe" I reply. "I didn't get a lot of my own stuff done today because I was with Jade" I shrug.

"Maybe you should take a break" she tells me as she kisses me again.

"I can't, I want to get this finished before I go to sleep" I state. I never got enough work done today at work so I want to try and get it finished just now so it's not the same again tomorrow and I'm stressed and overloaded with work.

"Come on, honey" Santana says as she tries to take the laptop from me.

"I really can't, my boss is really strict" I smirk.

"I think your boss wants you to leave it until the morning" Santana smirks back at me.

"I'd be more than happy to continue this in the morning but it means I can't work a lot with you if I have my own things to catch up on" I point out while putting my laptop down at the side.

"Fine" Santana smiles while straddling me.

"Are you actually hearing me babe?" I ask as I place my hands on her hips. I don't mean to be rude but I don't know if she is fully realising what I'm saying because she's too busy thinking about sex.

"Yes" she groans in my ear as she starts kissing my face and down to my shoulder.

"I have to work in the accounts department tomorrow so any issues you have or need help with then you'll have to sort them yourself or find someone else to assist you" I say honestly.

"I used to manage myself so relax, I won't bother you tomorrow about work" she says as she grinds down on my lap.

"Ok" I say while pulling her closer to me.

* * *

Santana's POV

Things are a little busy today at work so I'm now just cutting the weekly meeting short so we can all get back to work. I have hired a few new members of staff so the place isn't as hectic as a few weeks ago but it is still quite a busy period for me. After the meeting I've got some work to do in my office and Brittany said she is going to be busy most of the day so we probably won't see each other until tonight. It's not ideal but I still get to end the night with her so it's not too bad.

"Ok everyone before we finish the meeting, I just want to make a quick personal announcement" I say and everyone looks at me in surprise since I never share anything personal. "I know there are rumours around here so I just want to set the record straight, actually I couldn't care less but Brittany wanted me to clear a few things up. Anyway, the point is that Brittany and I are together but no it will not change how things are handled around here" I state.

"I know everyone probably does know but I felt like we should formally explain the situation so everyone understands and there doesn't need to be any whispering" Brittany says.

"You all do still report to me for everything but Brittany is working alongside me so if you can't get a hold of me then Brittany is still the one to go to" I say.

"Just treat everything as you normally would because Santana and I still do so at the end of the day Santana is still my boss too" Brittany explains.

"Exactly" I nod. "Anyway, it's another busy day today so we'll stop the meeting here and everyone can get back to work" I add.

"Actually, one more thing" Brittany interrupts. "I wanted to introduce everyone to Jade and Andrew. Jade is Santana's new assistant and Andrew is working in the sales department now" she tells everyone.

"Yeah so if everyone could welcome them into the company kindly that would be good" I say. "I do have business to attend to right now so we must all get back to work" I say while ushering everyone out of the room.

"I'll catch up with you later Santana" Brittany says before rushing out of the room.

"Ok Jade, let's go back to my office and we'll get started" I say.

"Ok" Jade nods. We head back to my office and start working. Jade has her own desk outside of my office but we've got a lot to do today so she's working with me in my office.

"I've decided the date of the next adult fashion show I want to hold so can you look for some good locations for me?" I ask Jade.

"It's already done Ms Lopez" she tells me while flicking through some venues on her tablet.

"I'll decide on which one later and you can book it for me" I say and she nods. "Can you also sort out my flights for next month for the business trip I'm going on?" I ask.

"That's also done" Jade smiles.

"Are Brittany's travel thigs sorted as well?" I ask. I haven't asked her yet but she normally accompanies me on any of the business trips I have.

"Yeah, all sorted" Jade nods.

"I might have to give you more responsibility since you're getting all of this work done already" I point out. "Is that something you might be interested in?" I ask. I know Brittany is overworked these days so maybe Jade could help her too.

"Yeah, definitely" Jade tells me enthusiastically.

"Ok well I will look into it but right now, why don't you go back to your desk and narrow down the best venues for the fashion show for me and start making arrangements. Brittany thinks highly of you and trusts you so I guess I should so you can start making arrangements for that for me. Don't make any concrete plans without telling me first, ok?" I say. If she can handle the fashion show for me then that's one less thing to stress about.

"I'll do whatever I can and meet you later and I can go through everything I've done so far" Jade tells me before heading back to her desk. I then get back to work. I'm just on my way to the sales department when I notice a man lingering around that I've never seen before.

"Can I help you?" I ask the man.

"No thank you. I'm just waiting on Brittany Pierce" he tells me.

"Why?" I ask confused. What exactly would he want my girlfriend for? More to the point, what exactly would he need her for here when this is her place of work and I have no idea who he is.

"We were having a business lunch together and now we're going back to her office to talk" he states.

"I beg your pardon?" I say shocked. Brittany works for me so I think I should know about a stranger taking my employee on a business lunch and bringing him back here.

"She's just at the bathroom right now" he tells me.

"This is my company and I am Brittany's boss so why was she having a business lunch with you?" I ask.

"I run my own accounting firm so…"

"Don't even bother finishing that sentence. Just get the hell out of my company" I say angrily. There is only one reason why an accounting firm owner is here talking to the manager of my accounts department so I don't need to hear the rest.

"But Brittany…"

"But Brittany nothing now get the fuck out of here!" I shout. He doesn't seem to move though which angers me even more. "Do I have to assist you out of here or can you go alone?" I ask.

"Can you at least tell Brittany I'll be in touch?" the man asks me.

"Absolutely not" I shake my head. "Now leave!" I shout. Just as I'm about to grab his arm to drag him out of my building since he won't go alone, Brittany walks over to us.

"You should go" Brittany tells him. I can see the fear behind her eyes right now that she's been caught out. Did she actually think she could bring a 'competitor' here to talk to him without me knowing about it?

"Ok" the man nods and then promptly leaves. Brittany turns around to look at me but I avert my eyes before we can make eye contact.

"My office, now!" I say while walking briskly back to my office. "Shut the door" I say harshly as Brittany follows me inside.

"Please don't be mad at me" Brittany sighs as she closes the door and walks over to my desk.

"I am mad because you brought someone into my company that is potentially going to take you from my company. Do you realise how rude that actually is?" I ask.

"It's not like that, babe" she tells me.

"Don't babe me right now. This is nothing to do with our personal life. I am asking you if you know how rude it is to do this to your boss" I state. "You work for me so I don't want you bringing other employers in here. They have no business being in my company and I'm really pissed that you think it's acceptable" I state.

"Please hear me out" she sighs but I don't listen.

"This is my company Brittany so I don't want other people in business in here because I don't want them to steal my ideas and shit like that. I don't walk into other fashion buildings and roam around because it's not appropriate. I know he owns an accounting firm so doesn't care about fashion but it's still not ok. I have the best accountant working for me so I don't like him coming in here trying to poach her" I say honestly.

"I know I've made a mistake but I figured talking in my office was much better than having a secret meeting somewhere else. Ok we did have lunch to talk but he wanted to talk more so I thought it was better in my office than in his company. I didn't tell you before hand in case you got mad but I was going to explain everything tonight" she tells me.

"I just don't see a way in which any of this is ok and I am so mad right now" I sigh.

"I never want to make you mad Santana, trust me but I wanted to have this meeting today to see what else is out there and talk to someone that…"

"I'm also really pissed that you're thinking of leaving my company and that you've chosen to do this to tell me that" I sigh. "I am your girlfriend; how could you do this to me?" I ask sadly. It's a really shitty thing to do to announce you're leaving by inviting the new employer here to talk.

"Santana, I would never leave without talking to you about it first" she tells me.

"So, you are thinking of leaving then?" I ask.

"Not right now, no" Brittany says while walking around the desk and taking a seat next to me. "This is your company Santana and I'm super happy you have everything you want but it's not what I want" she sighs.

"You don't like working here?" I question.

"I didn't mean it like that because I love working for you babe, you know I do" Brittany replies. "I love seeing you all day every day and supporting you" she adds.

"Why do you want to quit then?" I ask.

"For me. I want to be successful in my own right and working as someone's accountant doesn't do that. I want to progress my career and you already know this. We have talked about this before" she tells me. "I don't want to be Santana Lopez's girlfriend all the time, I want to be Brittany Pierce. I want to be someone who is respected for their work and not because they work for Santana Lopez" she states.

"I see what you're saying but my confusion is coming from the fact that you want to leave my company for another company. That is like on the same level so if you want to progress your career then you're not doing it. I could understand you leaving to have your own firm but you're not. You're going from 'A' to 'A' essentially" I state.

"I'm not going to work for that man. I just wanted to see what was out there for me" she replies.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I need more of an explanation on that.

"He headhunted me and he thinks I'm gullible enough to just leave here and work for him but I'm not. I invited him here because I wanted to see how someone runs their own accounting firm but I had no intention of actually working for him. He assumed I invited him here because I wanted to work for him but really, I was just playing along to get information" she tells me. "I don't know the first thing about having my own company so that was like research for me" she adds.

"Why him?" I ask.

"Because he reached out to me about a job and although I didn't want the job at his firm, I thought it would be a good idea to meet with him and see how he runs his company" Brittany replies.

"No Brittany, why him and not me?" I ask unamused. Why would she need to meet with some idiot to see how a company is run when her girlfriend already has her own company?

"Not you what?" she asks me confused.

"Why did you decide he was the better person to give you business tips and not me. I run my own company as you can see Brittany so why are you going to a stranger and not coming to me for advice on how to start your own company?" I ask.

"I didn't want you to panic I guess because it's not easy trying to explain that I can't work here forever" she tells me. "Also, he knows more about accounts than I thought I did so I needed some of that expertise" she adds.

"Are you using me?" I ask sadly after a moment of silence.

"Excuse me?" Brittany asks surprised.

"You clearly don't like working for me so are you only with me until your career moves forward and then you'll leave me and my company and go off and build your own" I state. "Anyone else would kill to be in your position Brittany and it's just like you're throwing it away. You have a great job here already and you have me, why is that not enough for you?"

"Are you deliberately trying to rile me up and start an argument today?" she questions.

"I just want the truth Brittany" I shrug. I still hate talking about feelings and feeling this insecure but when you're as successful as I am, you do come across some assholes who don't actually like you and just want to use you to progress in life so I need to have these conversations. I don't want to think Brittany is one of those people but how else do you explain her threating to leave all the time.

"What exactly do you think I'm lying about? What part of what I'm saying isn't truthful?" Brittany asks.

"Nothing ever seems to be enough for you so I'm just wondering if maybe you're only with me because you're bored and you're waiting until your life moves on" I shrug.

"How can you think that about me" Brittany shakes her head at me. "After everything we have been through together, how can you not see how much I love you?" she questions.

"I'm just confused" I sigh. I am so frustrated right now with this whole thing.

"As my girlfriend and as someone who supposedly loves me, why wouldn't you want me to progress in my career? Don't you think expecting me to stay here forever is quite rude and a little selfish?" she asks. "Surely as someone as successful as you can see why I want to be just as successful in my own field. I do love the aspects of working with you like seeing each other all day and being a minute away from each other all the time but this isn't my company and I'm at a stage in my life where I want to have my own dreams" she tells me.

"Fine" I sigh.

"Fine?" she questions. "What exactly does that mean? Where are we going from here Santana and do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"The happiest I've ever been in life is when you came into my life and I don't want to lose that" I admit. I was a horrible person before I met Brittany because I was alone and lonely and I don't want to go back to being that person again because I love being with Brittany and having her near me all the time.

"I'm not going anywhere right now so let's forget about it at the moment. This clearly isn't the right time to talk about it but it certainly doesn't mean I don't love you" she assures me.

"Yeah" I nod in agreement.

"Why don't we finish work early tonight and I'll cook us dinner at your place and we can have a date night at home" Brittany suggests as she leans over and kisses me.

"Sounds good" I smile. "I love you too by the way" I say as I realise I didn't say it a second ago when she told me.

"I know you do" she smiles.

* * *

A little drama there but anyway, let me know what you think.


	14. New Career?

Chapter 14: New Career?

Brittany's POV

I feel so awful about today and I regret doing it now. I should have never invited that man back to SL Designs to talk. I was being kind of selfish and only thinking about myself when I did it. All I was seeing was the opportunity to talk to someone with more experience than me and someone who could point me in the right direction in how to move my career forward. I should have been thinking what this meant to Santana and how wrong I was. I just didn't want to have the meeting somewhere else like the man's company and Santana to find out and get pissed. I knew she would be mad if I went to someone else's company but I never thought about how mad she would get if I was bringing someone to her company.

After work finished today, Santana and I went back to her place. I had drove to work this morning so we drove back to her place separately. I'm just preparing dinner right now for the two of us. I promised Santana I would make us something nice and I want to do it anyway to apologise about earlier. I'm just chopping up some of the vegetables when Santana walks into the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Santana asks me as she sits down at the table.

"No, it's ok" I smile. "I have got everything under control so you can just relax or do whatever you want to do" I add.

"Ok" Santana smiles back. "Are you staying over tonight?" she asks me as she sits back and rests her feet on another chair.

"I want to but I don't have any clean clothes with me for work tomorrow" I reply.

"There are still some things here that you've left here before so you can wear them" Santana tells me. "I was actually thinking of making you some space in my closet to keep some stuff if you want" she shrugs.

"Ok" I smile. We both love spending the night at each other's places but I don't think we're in any position to move in together just yet. I would rather we had some closet space in each place for one another and just spend the night at either of our places than spend the night alone or rush into moving in together.

When I finally finish making dinner, I join Santana at the table and we sit down to eat together. We don't really talk about too much as we eat because we've had a busy day so we're hungry. We then clear up the kitchen together before running upstairs to get changed. We're just going to have a quiet night relaxing in front of the TV since we're working tomorrow so we decided to just change into our pyjamas now for comfort. I'm just finding something for us to watch when Santana comes into the living room. I was changed first so I went downstairs before her.

"Where did you get those?" I ask as she lies down on the couch in a pair of boxers and a tank top.

"I've had this top for years so I have no idea where I first bought it" she shrugs at me as I lift her feet up and sit down on the couch placing her legs over my lap.

"I meant the boxers smartass" I reply.

"Someone left them here so I like wearing them every now and again. They're comfortable and remind me of that someone" she tells me.

"Are they mine?" I ask.

"Of course, they are" Santana laughs. "Babe who else is going to leave me their underpants and why would I wear someone else's if they don't belong to my girlfriend?" she asks me.

"I'm just making sure I'm following correctly because they don't exactly look like something I recognise. When did I leave them here?" I ask curiously.

"Ok so you didn't leave them here, I swiped them from your place many months ago. In fact, I think I've had them since before we even got together. I stayed at your place one night during our little beneficial friend's thing and didn't take a change of clothes so you let me borrow something and that something happened to be a shirt and a pair of boxers. I gave you the shirt back but kept these" she explains.

"I don't know if I find that so cute or so weird. Cute in the fact you're my girlfriend now but weird because why were you keeping someone else's undergarments when you weren't even with that someone at the time" I state.

"I was having sex with that someone so it's not that gross" she shrugs.

"I didn't mean in a gross way honey, I meant in a strange way because why keep my boxers when we were only messing around?" I ask.

"Because they were yours and they were comfortable. I didn't realise it back then but I clearly liked you at the time so it felt nice having something of yours even if it did seem like a weird choice of keepsake" she points out.

"You are so cute do you know that" I say smiling at Santana. It is so endearing just how cute she is sometimes. She's tough on the outside but really a softy at heart.

"I'm not cute, I'm a badass" she smiles at me.

"You can be both, babe. You're like an onion, there's many layers to you" I smirk. Santana has many different sides to her and I like that. Sometimes she's super serious and sometimes she's so cute like I say.

"I think you're the first girlfriend I've had that's called me an onion. I'm not sure I feel terribly good about that" she says.

"Be glad I said that and not that you smell like an onion" I tease.

"Oh, that's a horrible thought" she laughs.

"Don't worry though, you always smell amazing" I say while leaning over to kiss her.

"Good" she says while pulling me closer to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier" I say honestly as I put my arm around Santana. "I never meant to upset you and I realise I went about things in the wrong way so I am really sorry" I add.

"You don't need to apologise because I get where you were coming from. I was maybe a little bit selfish because I can't keep you all to myself at work because I want you to do what you want to do but at the same time, I don't like the thought of not seeing you as much as I do now" she tells me.

"I love working for my girlfriend but at the same time, I'm actually in awe of you Santana and I want what you have. I want to be just as successful as you because you've proven anyone can be good at what they do if they put their mind to it" I say.

"I do appreciate that but I don't like the thought of not working with you" she admits again. "I do want you to be happy though so whatever you want I'll support you" she adds.

"Thank you, that means a lot" I say while kissing the side of her head.

"So, what are we watching?" she asks me as we turn our attention to the TV.

"I don't know because you're very picky when it comes to what you want to watch" I say. I don't know how many times I've put something on Netflix and Santana is bored of it after 10 minutes. Also, she can never seem to decide on what she wants to watch because half the time the synopsis of the programme or movie is not detailed enough for her so she doesn't seem interested in it.

"All the movies sound very vague so you put it on thinking it seems good and then it's utter crap so then I get bored because I spend half an hour looking for something rather than settling on a good movie" she tells me.

"We don't have to watch a movie; we could do something else to relax" I suggest.

"Like what?" she turns her head to look at me before wincing in pain.

"You ok?" I ask in concern.

"I slept really weird last night so I had a sore neck this morning and then the amount of time I spent on my computer at work today didn't help either. I've also got quite tense shoulders because I keep moving awkwardly to protect my neck" Santana replies.

"Would you like a massage?" I ask.

"I would love one" she says while tilting her head to look at me. "Do you know any good masseurs or masseuses that would be free at this time of night?" she asks teasingly.

"I'm not a professional but I could give it a good go" I smile. "Plus, you know I'm good with my hands so why would you want a stranger to do it when I'm right here" I shrug.

"That's a fair point so let's do it" she smiles.

"Shall we do it upstairs because it'll be more comfortable on the bed and you'll have oils and things upstairs that I could use" I suggest.

"Upstairs sounds good. You go on up and I'll meet you in the bedroom in a few minutes. I want to lock up the house and make sure everything is turned off" she tells me.

"I'll do that and you go upstairs and get comfortable on the bed" I say. She's the one with the injury so I can happily make sure the house is all locked up plus it'll let her get undressed and comfortable for the massage.

"Ok" she smiles. She kisses me before getting off the couch and making her way upstairs. I check all of the doors are locked and make sure everything is switched off before making my way upstairs. When I walk into the bedroom, Santana is lying on the bed face down with only a towel covering her butt.

"Fuck" I say while licking my lips. I don't think I'm going to be able to do this massage, she's far too sexy like that and it's making it worse to know there's only a towel between me and a very naked Santana Lopez.

"Babe, you ok?" Santana asks. I can hear the confusion in her voice. She's probably wondering why she feels my presence in the room but hears no movement and is wondering about the need of the curse word that I just used.

"I'm sorry, for some reason I totally underestimated how sexy this was going to be so I couldn't stop staring at you like a creep. Anyway, I'll get some oils for this massage" I say as I walk into the en suite and look to see what I can find.

"Don't apologise for staring at what's yours' babe" Santana tells me as I walk back into the bedroom. "Haven't I told you before never to apologise?" she adds.

"Fair point" I laugh. I make my way over to the bed and slowly get on so I don't bounce Santana around and she hurts her neck more. I climb onto her and perch myself on her lower back to butt region. I rub some oil into my hands before leaning forward and gently beginning the massage. "Is that ok or too much pressure?" I ask as I begin working my hands into her skin.

"I had no idea you were even doing anything or had your hands on me" she replies teasingly.

"I didn't want to be too rough because I've never really gave you a massage before" I say.

"I'm just messing because I know you were touching me. You are being a little too gentle though so I want you to do it with a little more pressure and get all of that tension out of my body" she states.

"Ok" I smile. I know she can't see me smiling but Santana honestly always makes me smile. It's hard not to be happy when I'm around her. "You can do me later" I add.

"Do you how?" she asks, a hint of tease in her voice.

"I meant massage me" I say while reaching behind me and playfully hitting her on the butt. "Trust you to turn it into something dirty" I add with a laugh.

"Well you are sitting on my butt and every time you bend forward; I can feel your crotch press against me so it's hard not to think dirty in a situation like this" she states.

"Ok, fair enough" I say. I continue with the massage for a little while. I've just finished working on her lower back when I lean forward and gently leave a trail of kisses on her back as I make my way up to her neck. "Do you feel more relaxed now?" I ask as I leave a kiss to the side of her cheek.

"Relaxed and a little turned on, I'm not going to lie" Santana tells me.

"Oh really?" I ask flirtatiously.

"Definitely" Santana nods as she turns over so she's flat on her back now and looking up at me as I continue straddling her. I've got to say; I am instantly turned on myself as soon as my girlfriend turns around since she is naked from the waist up. The towel unfortunately is still covering her intimate part though.

"You look so sexy right now" I say while quickly removing my shirt and throwing it to the floor.

"Sexy enough that we can finally move this towel between us?" she asks me while tugging on the towel that separates us.

"Oh yeah" I smile. I step off the bed and quickly shimmy out of my boxers while Santana throws the towel to the floor. I then join her on the bed again and lean over her to kiss her. As the kissing intensifies and we both start getting more and more worked up, I slowly begin my descent down Santana's body kissing her. When I almost get to her center, I move to the left and begin kissing the inside of her thigh before moving and kissing the other one, making my way up her body again.

"Oh honey, please" she moans out.

"I thought you liked me teasing?" I ask with a smirk as I look up at her.

"Please just get inside me" she says almost begging. It's actually quite flattering to know how quickly she gets like this and how wet she is right now.

"What part do you want" I ask in a whisper in her ear.

"Any, please" she moans again while trying to pull my body closer to her. "I just need you in me right now Britt" she adds.

"Ok" I say. I kiss her lips before scooting down the bed and pushing her legs apart. I then settle between them and waste no more time by diving straight in. As soon as my tongue touches her, she lets out a loud sexy moan.

"Oh, shit babe" she moans as she tangles her fingers in my hair and pushes my head closer to her. I know some people get offended by that in sex but I love it. I love how much she wants me near her and how desperate she is. Don't get me wrong, I feel the same. I am finding it so hard right now not to cum because I want to make sure Santana is at that point too.

"You taste amazing" I say, letting my tongue rest for a millisecond before going back in.

"I want more right now, kiss me" she instructs while trying to pull my head away this time from her center.

"Ok" I say while pulling away. I line myself up between her legs and lean down to kiss her as I slowly push into her. I start off really slowly as we kiss before building up a rhythm with my hips. Santana moans every time I hit a sensitive spot and honestly, I'm almost undone at the sound.

"I'm going to cum whether you're ready or not" she warms me as she grips onto my hips tightly.

"I'm so fucking ready" I say as I quicken my pace for the last little bit before we're both coming together. I kiss her lips before rolling off her to lie next to her.

"That was a nice way to end a stressful day" she says turning her head to the side to smile at me.

"Yeah, it was" I nod.

"Are you ok?" she asks concerned as she notices I'm not as smiley as she is right now. "It felt like you came but maybe you didn't?" she asks worriedly.

"Oh no, I was there" I say enthusiastically. "Just please don't be mad ok" I say worriedly.

"Mad about what? Babe I orgasmed and you said you did too so what's up?" she asks.

"I was getting too carried away and it wasn't until we both came that I realised I didn't wear a condom" I say nervously. I'm usually always good like that but Santana just wanted me in her so badly that it slipped my mind and I was too turned on to realise.

"I'm on birth control babe, don't panic" she smiles. "Contraception is never a 100% guarantee that you won't get pregnant as we already found out but I think we'll be ok. I actually think I may has missed a pill now that I think about it when we did get pregnant" she reassures me.

"Ok" I nod. "If it did ever happen again before we were ready then I won't make you get an abortion" I tell her. I want things to be done properly like living together then marriage and then babies but if something happened it will be different this time.

"Ok, stop right there" she says while turning to fully face me. "You did not make me do it. We made that decision together. I do regret it; I won't lie but you didn't force me so don't ever think that honey" she says while taking my hand in hers.

"I do want children with you, personally I just need to be more settled first" I admit.

"I get it because I feel the same. We are too busy right now to bring a baby into our lives because it wouldn't be fair on the child. If it did happen though, then we'll adapt" she tells me.

"I agree" I smile. "We're not too far off though, right?" I ask. We're certainly not ready at the moment but I can see in a couple of months we could be. Certainly, in a year I want things more settled. I want our careers sorted out and hopefully us moving in together.

"I don't think so, actually" Santana smiles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana and I are just making our way into work right now. We've both got busy days ahead of us so we probably won't see each other all that much today before we finish. Santana stayed at my place last night and I think she's staying over again tonight if we get finished on time. It's times like these that make us so glad we work in the same place otherwise we would never see each other today at all. Hopefully we'll get 5 minutes with each other at some point just to de-stress.

"I'll catch up with you later" Santana tells me as we walk inside.

"Ok" I smile. We quickly kiss on the lips and then head our separate ways to our offices and start working.

I'm only working for about 3 hours, which actually felt like an 8-hour shift, when I decide to take a quick break to get some coffee and to refuel. My girlfriend loves coffee so there is no way I can go and make myself some and not offer her. I know we're not working together today like in the same office or anything but I know she's going to be super busy so she probably won't have had any coffee yet. I'm quickly making my way to Santana's office right now to double check if she does want some coffee. When I get there, the door is a jar open so I knock on it before opening it a little wider.

"Coffee?" I ask as I peek my head around the door.

"Is the sky blue?" Santana replies as she looks up from her desk. She looked like she was glaring for a second but when she heard it was me her glare quickly turned into a smile.

"I'll be back in a second" I laugh. I go and get us some coffee before going back to Santana's office. I know we're both busy today but I want to spend at least 10 minutes with her right now to drink our coffee and take a short break.

"Thank you" Santana smiles at me as I hand her the coffee. I then take a seat across from her at her desk.

"How is your day so far?" I ask my girlfriend.

"Busy. Very busy" Santana tells me. "I'm looking forward to going back to your place tonight though. It's the only thing that's keeping me upbeat at the moment" she adds.

"I know exactly what you mean" I smile. "What shall I cook for us later?" I ask as I take a sip of my coffee.

"I think we should just order take out and open a bottle of wine today. We're going to be so busy here so I think it'll be better to just relax at your place and no one needs to cook" Santana replies.

"Sounds good to me but I can't have too much wine if we're working tomorrow" I point out.

"Let's both take the day off tomorrow. We don't need to go into work" Santana shakes her head.

"I've got stuff I need to do though" I state.

"It doesn't matter. As your employer I am telling you not to go into work tomorrow and you can finish your work the day after. Do you really want to disobey your boss right now?" she asks me with a smirk.

"Absolutely not so I am more than happy to not work tomorrow" I smile.

"I'm going to cook you breakfast tomorrow morning and bring it to you in bed. I don't think I've ever done that in the whole time we've been together" she tells me.

"Oh, don't say things like that babe" I groan.

"Why not?" she asks confused while laughing.

"Because I need to get back to work now and thinking about cute things isn't going to motivate me to want to work. I want to stay here and hang out with you now" I say.

"Doesn't it give you an incentive to work extra hard today knowing fun stuff is still to come" Santana points out.

"I suppose it does when you put it like that" I smile. "Anyway, I really should be getting back to work now but come and find me when you're finishing and we can leave together" I say.

"Ok" Santana nods. I lean over and kiss her before grudgingly making my way back to my office. I really just want to be with my girlfriend now and to hang out with her. I don't want to work anymore but I guess I have to otherwise I don't make any money so I can't buy my girlfriend nice things.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's been another busy morning so far for Santana and I so we're finally getting to see each other for the first time today. We both stayed at our own places last night so we've only texted each other this morning so I haven't physically seen my girlfriend since yesterday or heard her voice. We're both just in Santana's office right now having lunch together. I picked us up something to eat on my way into work with the intention of eating together later on in the day.

"I am so hungry right now" I say as I start eating. "The funny thing is though I've already eaten breakfast so why am I so hungry already?"

"Probably because you were working out this morning so you worked up quite an appetite between the workout and the busy morning here" she smiles.

"That could be true" I nod.

"I really need to start working out again. It's not like I meant to stop. I just got so busy so there was no time in the morning to do it and by the time I finish at night I just want to go to bed" Santana replies.

"You look in great shape to me" I shrug. Santana always looks amazing and I can't say she looks any different from not working out. "You don't need to go to the gym to work out all the time because just keeping busy here can keep you in shape" I point out. Santana is always running around at work because she's not someone that sits behind a desk all day so she will be working out in some way.

"You have to say I look great because you're my girlfriend and I'll kill you if you don't" she smirks.

"I see what you're saying but I'm not saying it because of that; I'm saying it because it's true. If you do want to go back to the gym though then come with me tomorrow morning" I shrug.

"You always go way too early though" Santana groans. I don't blame her though because after all the hours she puts in here then I wouldn't be getting up that early if I was her.

"There are other ways to workout though remember, a very easy one is in bed. Sex is supposed to keep you fit" I say with a wink.

"I guess we'll just need to make sure we stay at one of our places every night then" she smiles.

"I can do that" I smile back. I can easily spend every single night in bed with Santana so there are no complaints from me. We sit in silence for the next 10 minutes just enjoying each other's company and getting a chance to eat something before we need to get back to work.

"Do you actually like working in accounts?" Santana asks me curiously as she looks up from her salad, breaking the comfortable silence between us.

"Yeah, of course I like it" I smile. "I studied hard at college to be where I am right now so I do love it and I especially love working for you because you're a very great boss. I'm not actually saying that to suck up, I mean professionally you are a great boss Santana" I say seriously. I'm always going to think that since she's my girlfriend so I'm biased but, in all honesty, she is a great boss and I love working for her no matter whether I'm with her or not.

"Is having your own accounting firm your ultimate dream?" she asks.

"I know you don't like the thought of us not working together babe and I don't either but I want to do something good with my career and progress some more if possible" I reply. I'm still young so I do want to see what else I can do career wise even though I love working here.

"I'm not saying it to stop you; I'm saying it because you don't have to work in accounts" she tells me. "If you have other passions then maybe now is the time to chase them instead while you have the chance to look into progressing your career" she adds.

"I'm not really good at anything else" I sigh. It's a fair point but there really isn't anything else I'm capable of doing.

"You love dancing and you love fitness so why should accounts be the road you take. What about opening a dance studio or running your own fitness centre. I mean you could be a personal trainer maybe" she suggests.

"If I am being totally honest then I think I do want to do something different because I've got what I can out of accounts so there's not much left to achieve in that respect" I admit. Other than opening my own accounting firm then I can't really go any higher and honestly, I am a little bored of it at times. I would like to do something different career wise if I could. On the other hand though, I do still like what I am currently doing because I am good at it so I guess I am scared of failure.

"I hate the thought of not being as close to you if you did do something else but honestly Brittany, you have many options to do whatever you want right now. You're still young and you have nothing tying you down so if you are looking to do something outside of SL Designs then what I'm saying is broaden your horizon" she tells me. It does make sense because if I am thinking of leaving here then why am I leaving to go to another accounting company when I could do something completely different?

"I guess what I need to do right now is have a good think about what I really want because I can't just jump into something because I want a change" I say.

"Exactly, take your time and think about what you really love doing. There is no reason to leave and go to a similar job if you have the opportunity to see what else is out there. Also, don't stay here because of me because at the end of the day, I'm always going to be your girlfriend so if I can't be your boss then I'm still clearly in your life" Santana smiles.

"I really love you Santana Lopez" I say while leaning over to kiss Santana. I can see how hard it would be for Santana to say because I know she likes us working together so I really appreciate it and her support.

"I really like you too Brittany Pierce" Santana says as we pull out of the kiss.

"Really? You expect me to believe you just like me?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's blatantly obvious I love you" she laughs.

"Anyway, enough about me right now" I smile. "I know we're having lunch right now but I was working through the accounts earlier and you're doing the best you've ever done before. Sales are sky rocketing and the management of your finances is so much better" I say. Santana's company is going from one step to the next and it's doing so well right now. I am so proud of Santana.

"It's not all down to me though because I couldn't have expanded this company if you hadn't of been here. You gave me some harsh financial advice when I needed it and you made me realise that I should go further than children's clothing. When I first started all I did was children's clothing but you've made me see that I can develop into adult clothing and do all these amazing fashion shows" Santana smiles at me.

"All that hard work recently has really payed off" I state. "There were some tough times recently where we barely got to see each other but I think it's all been worth it now because the company has never been this profitable before" I add.

"I still feel like I can do better though so I want to keep working hard and doing new designs and stuff" she tells me.

"I know I can't design clothes but I actually had a few ideas for you" I tell Santana. "I was working out the other day and it came to me; you should launch your own line of sportswear for adults."

"That is an idea" Santana says interested.

"I've just never found the perfect workout clothes so I want you to design them" I say. I think this would be a good step forward for Santana because it's something different from what she's done so far.

"It was your idea babe so I want you to tell me what you think about designing them. What ideas do you have?" she asks me.

"Well, I'm terrible at drawing so I'm going to have to describe what I mean rather than try and draw it" I state with a chuckle. We all know I'm horrible with fashion so making it look good might be hard but I know what I want them to look like from a fitness point of view.

"You can think about it and tell me what you think and I'll draw up some sketches for ideas" she tells me.

"Sounds good" I smile.

"I could actually call my line, BP Sportswear" she smiles back at me.

"You really don't need to do that" I laugh.

"I want to though because this was your idea honey" Santana says seriously. "One thing I never do is steal other people's ideas so the least I can do is name the line after you" she adds.

* * *

Santana's POV

I'm hard at work, just drawing some sketches in my office right now. Brittany had a great idea the other day about developing a sportswear line. I do still love doing my kids' line but I like branching out into adult fashion too and what's better than a sportswear line. I mean lots of people workout so I'm sure the demand would be high as long as we make it different from the established brands there are out there. I've also had another idea about how to develop this line so I need to find Brittany and let her in on my plan.

"Jade, you're in charge right now. Brittany and I have a new launch to develop" I say arriving at the accounts department and trying to pull Brittany with me to my office.

"Santana, I'm kinda busy right now" Brittany tells me.

"Yeah and Ms Lopez, I don't think I can do this" Jade says nervously.

"It's only for a couple hours and I know you can do it Jade" I say. "Meanwhile for you Pierce, I need your help right now so whatever you need to work on will have to wait or Jack can pick up the slack" I shrug.

"Ok" Jade says nervously.

"Jack, can you help Jade if she needs it today" I say looking over at Jack.

"Sure" Jack nods.

"Good" I say. "Also, like I just said pick up some of Brittany's work if you can because we're too busy right now to be working in accounts" I add as I pull on Brittany's arm.

"I'll catch up with you all later" Brittany says over her shoulder to the others as we go back to my office. "Honey, I love helping you but I was really rather busy today" she tells me as I close the door behind us.

"I know but this is important Britt" I say as I sit down behind my desk as I motion to Brittany to take a seat also.

"Britt, huh?" she smirks at me. "You usually only call me Britt when we're in bed so is this supposed new launch you want to develop really code for a secret sexy meeting?" she asks teasingly. I do actually usually just use 'Britt' in bed so I can see why she might think that.

"It's not a secret sexy meeting, sorry" I smile. "I just felt like calling you Britt but we are here to work on something important and I do have some important things to discuss with you that cannot wait until tomorrow" I say.

"Ok" Brittany smiles.

"You should step down in your role in accounts for SL Designs" I state. She is my best worker so it is a bit unfortunate that I need her to do this but it's for the best for everyone.

"Excuse me?" Brittany asks, surprised yet a little offended.

"I want you to be the head of BP Sportswear and I want you to run the whole thing. Yes, it's a branch of SL Designs but SL Designs is mine and I want BP Sportswear to be yours" I say. I want her to step down in her current role and take on this even better role within the company.

"You can't be serious" Brittany tells me shocked.

"I'm deadly serious" I nod. "You want to do something different with your career and what's better than this. I mean you came up with the idea babe and you practically designed everything so it's yours" I smile. It really is win-win all around because Brittany gets to do something different with her career and at the same time, I don't lose my best employee or my girlfriend from my company.

"I don't know if I'll be any good at handling something like that" she admits.

"This is my company so I'm always here so whatever you need just ask me. I want you to know you can control this whole thing but I am willing to help you with whatever you need" I say. I am still her boss but I want her to know that she has complete control over BP Sportswear and she's free to do whatever she wants with it.

"I don't know what to say Santana. I had no idea you were going to suggest this today" she says, still unsure of what to make of all of this.

"Say you'll do it?" I smile.

"I would love to do something like that but at the end of the day, BP Sportswear is still owned by SL Designs so I would hate to fuck it up and cause you a lot of problems. I have some idea of managing something since I became head of accounts but managing a whole line especially when I know nothing about fashion is a lot to handle" she admits.

"I know you can do this babe" I smile. "I'll also speak to my lawyer first thing in the morning and we'll draw up some legal documents just so we know where each of us stands with BP Sportswear" I add.

"Ok" Brittany nods.

"Ok as in you'll do it or ok as in you understand what I'm saying?" I ask curiously.

"Ok as in can I have a moment to think about it because it's a big responsibility?" she asks.

"Of course, no problem" I smile. We sit in silence for a moment, each of us just thinking. Brittany is thinking about my idea for her to oversee BP Sportswear and I'm just thinking what I'm going to make us both for dinner. I'm not concerned about Brittany's answer because I know she would be amazing at it so I don't even need to think about it. Brittany has done a lot more for my company than anyone ever has so I know she has the skills needed to fulfil this new role.

"I think Jade should take over my role" Brittany tells me, breaking the silence between us.

"I like the girl Brittany but no, she is not going to be the head of BP Sportswear" I say while shaking my head. If Brittany really doesn't want to look after BP Sportswear then I will do it. The only person I would ever trust with a big responsibility like this is Brittany so if she feels she can't do it then no one else can.

"No, I mean within accounts and in the company" she states. "I know you would be losing your assistant again but honestly; Jade is better than that. She is someone we can trust and I think she could really benefit from this and so could we" she adds.

"She has been working really hard recently so maybe that is an idea" I say. She is quite knowledgeable on all areas of the business so maybe she would be able to keep the accounts department afloat. There is no way she could ever fill Brittany's shoes but she could definitely be an asset to that department. Also, Brittany has taught Jack well so he can be there for support.

"I haven't been properly working in accounts for a while and I think the team need a good leader. If I'm going to step down and do BP Sportswear then I think Jade is the ideal person to be our new head of accounting and finance" she smiles.

"If you think she can do it then I'll make it happen" I nod. I trust Brittany and she clearly knows what the role entails so if she thinks Jade can do it then I'll appoint Jade as my new head of accounting and finance.

"Ok" she smiles. "I'm actually kinda excited about doing something different because as much as your job is stressful, I watch you sometimes and wish I had what you had. I did like working in accounts but I was getting bored of it so I am looking forward to having a change and doing something fun" she adds.

"My job can be stressful but it's so worth it in the end when you have the success. You'll see that yourself with BP Sportswear" I tell her. "You have to be prepared though because you're almost working on the same level as me. You're not a manager anymore, this is your clothing line babe so you run the whole thing now" I add.

"I noticed you said 'almost' and not that I was on the same level as you" she smirks.

"That's because no one can take my title from me. I'm still the boss around here so I'll always be in a higher position than you" I smirk back. I am teasing her though because I do want this company to be a bit more of hers although it is still my company. If anything, ever happened it's still all mine but I do want to give Brittany more responsibility here because she can handle it and she's not just my girlfriend anymore. We're not ready to put like another label on us but at the end of the day we're not just dating and having fun. She's my partner now and eventually I see her getting married and having children with me.

"Seriously though, thank you for giving me this opportunity" she smiles.

"You should be the face of BP Sportswear and you can model all of the products" I tell her.

"Oh, I don't know about that" she shakes her head.

"Why not?" I ask with a frown. Why wouldn't Brittany want to be the face of the line when she quite clearly loves fitness and she's a beautiful person so she could draw in the sales just based on that. Don't get me wrong, the designs are amazing so that will bring the sales too.

"I'm not really a model. I always just look awkward and out of place" she shrugs.

"I don't think you do at all babe because I am asking you to model workout clothes and working out is something we do all the time so it can't be hard to look natural" I point out.

"Models are sexy and hot, I'm kinda funnier and quirkier rather than like so sexy so I don't want to embarrass myself" she shakes her head.

"You don't have to do it but if you did then it would be a professional shoot and you would be modelling the clothes the way they're designed which is for working out. I'm not asking you to go topless or something" I tell her. Of course, that would be a lovely private photoshoot I'd like to do but this is about work. I just thought it might be nice if we made Brittany the model for all of the clothes because this is her line now.

"Can I think about it?" she asks, looking over at me.

"Of course, you can" I smile. "I would never make you do something you didn't want to do so have a little bit of a think about it" I tell her. If she didn't want to do it and be a little bit more behind the scenes then that's totally cool. BP Sportswear is to be run however she likes so if she doesn't want to be in front of the camera then that's her decision.

"Speaking of modelling, your sister is into modelling nowadays so I think she should be one of our models for both SL Designs and BP Sportswear" Brittany suggests.

"She could be for BP Sportswear if that's what you want but honestly, I think the children's clothes I design are just too small for an adult" I tease.

"I wasn't talking about your children's line; I was meaning with the adult lines you're developing" she clarifies. "I like this fun and teasing side of you though. You're normally very strict at work but you seem a lot more comfortable these days at work. I mean obviously you command your team but you are a little more carefree with us now" she tells me.

"I'm always going to be strict at work but I think you and I are finally in a good place now so it's really easy to be relaxed around you at work" I say honestly. It's not like we were ever bad in the beginning but work was really stressful and I wasn't sure how to handle people knowing we're together when we work together. No one really seems to care nowadays which is good and they still respect both of us but at the same time, they can still have fun with Brittany and still be friends with her even though she's the boss's other half.

XXX

We're finally finished work for the day now. Brittany and I are now having dinner with her parents Alison and David tonight. They invited her over for dinner since they haven't seen her much recently and she asked if I could tag along. I probably don't know my in-laws as well as I should by now so it'll be nice to have dinner with them tonight. It's a little unfortunate her sisters couldn't be here so I could get to know everyone better but it's ok because the main thing is that I can show her parent's that I really love their daughter and I'm serious about Brittany.

"So how are you both and how is work?" Brittany's mom asks, looking at the both of us.

"Work is probably keeping you on your toes no doubt?" David adds.

"It is very stressful sometimes but so worth it in the end. Plus, I get to work with Brittany alongside me all day so that's definitely not a complaint" I say, smiling at Brittany.

"That's nice" Alison smiles. "What about you honey, you're very quiet" she says turning towards Brittany.

"Yeah, work is ok" Brittany nods.

"Nothing new on the horizon for you then?" David wonders.

"Actually, I am no longer the head of accounting and finance at SL Designs" Brittany says nervously to everyone. "In fact, I'm no longer the head of accounting and finance anywhere" she adds for clarification.

"You quit your job?" her mom asks surprised.

"In a way" Brittany nods.

"And you don't work for another company in accounts or work for an accounting firm?" her dad asks worriedly. I can see they're worried that they think she doesn't have any kind of job anymore.

"I don't but I do have another role nowadays" Brittany smiles.

"Ok, what is it?" Alison asks curiously.

"You are looking at the new face of BP Sportswear" Brittany smiles.

"I don't mean to be rude but I don't know what that is" Brittany's mom says apologetically.

"I know you don't because it's a new sportswear line owned by this lady right here but created and run by me" Brittany smiles. "You both know I love working out and I had this idea about a new line for Santana but she said she wanted me to develop it."

"If it's something you want and are passionate about then we're really happy for you. We both clearly know nothing about fashion or sportwear really but I'm glad you've found something you really want to pursue" Alison says honestly. Brittany has told her parents about her struggles recently about not sure where to go in life so they understand she needed something else and to move away from accounts.

"Yeah, we're glad you've found something you like doing" David smiles. "I must say though; your mom is wrong. She might not know anything about fashion but I would say I'm very fashionable for a 50-year-old" he adds.

"I know nothing about fashion either dad but I can safely say you are not fashionable" Brittany teases her dad.

"Joking aside, tell us more about this new line" Alison says.

"Well it's all Brittany's ideas and she runs everything but we figured it would be better to connect it to my line since I'm an already established brand. We did want to give it a different name though to kind of set it apart from what I do because it's targeted to a different demographic" I say. "Everything is made and produced at SL Designs and all the income comes to the same company but Brittany is free to do whatever she wants with it" I add.

"I have complete control of how everything is handled with it so it's going to be fun" Brittany smiles.

"Brittany is going to be amazing in her new role, I just know it" I smile back at her.

"Anyway, enough about us. What is going on with you both?" Brittany asks her parents.

"Not a lot really. We're just working as usual and spending lots of time with our grandchildren" Alison replies. Brittany's sisters are both older than her so they're both married and have started families with their husbands. "We would like to see a little more of our youngest daughter though" she adds.

"I know mom but I've just been super busy recently" Brittany replies.

"That's probably my fault but we're making more of an effort these days to cut back on work and spend time with the people we love" I say. Even though we are busy at work we have both agreed to be around our families and one another a little more because we miss them. "Why don't you both come over for dinner next weekend. You can come to my place and we'll invite your other daughters and their families and Brittany and I can cook."

"If Brittany is cooking then it's a hard no from me, I'm sorry" David teases his daughter.

"I can actually cook a lot better now dad, I promise" Brittany replies. She told me she used to be an awful cook when she lived with her parents but when she moved out and became more independent then she got some cooking skills.

"It's true actually" Alison nods. "You were away on business a few weeks ago so Brittany invited me to dinner and it was lovely" she smiles at Brittany.

"Plus, I have Santana cooking too so it can't be that bad" Brittany states.

"Ok" David nods.

"Ok, what?" Brittany asks confused.

"What your dad means is it would be lovely to have dinner with everyone so yes we'll come" Alison replies.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany and some of the others at BP Sportswear are doing a photoshoot today to launch the new campaign. They're all modelling some of the new products and are doing a photoshoot to market them and really put the new line out there. Brittany has enlisted the help of my head of marketing to make sure she does it right and has my social media expert on hand too to help. Even though she runs this project now, a lot of the staff work for both of us. It was a little stressful in the beginning to be able to accommodate both of us but if Brittany and I work on that together then we'll be able to share the staff appropriately. There really is no need for two marketing teams or two sales teams etc. because all of the fashion lines here are under SL Designs so we just need to make sure we manage things properly and respect the other's choice of management in their line. I really don't think it'll be an issue though because Brittany always worked amazingly for me so she and I have the same management techniques I would say so things will go according to plan.

"Hey guys, how is it going?" I ask as I walk into the room where everyone is working on the photoshoot.

"It's going great" Courtney smiles.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asks with a smile as she wraps her arms around me.

"I just wanted to come and see how things were going" I smile while shrugging slightly. I'm not trying to step on her toes and take over, I just wanted to see what they've done so far from a nosy point of view. The designs look great so I just wanted a sneak peek of the photoshoot.

"Do you want to try on some stuff?" she asks me. Brittany has had complete control over this so I haven't seen any finished designs yet or tried anything on to see how they fit.

"Ok" I smile. I have some free time right now so it might be fun to try on these new things. I definitely know the next time I'm working out or at the gym then I'll be wearing BP Sportswear so why not try it on now.

"Do you want to pick something yourself or should I pick some things for you to try?" she asks me.

"You pick me something" I smile and she nods. As I keep saying we both love working out so I'm sure Brittany will know the right thing for me to try on. As soon as she picks me something, I go over to change before walking back over to her. "What do you think?" I ask.

"You look great but I am kinda biased since I designed the clothes" she shrugs. "Also, you know my favourite thing for you to wear is nothing so it's more clothes than I would like" she whispers in my ear.

"I'll wear nothing later, I promise" I say while giving her a flirty wink. "Seriously though, these feel very comfortable. I definitely could workout in these or even just wear them casually in the day" I add.

"Yeah, exactly" Brittany nods. "My first thought was for working out and things but the more I put some ideas together the more I realised that you don't have to work out in them. You can wear them any time really like going to the store or running errands. Just casual and comfy clothes yet stylish since they are under the SL Designs umbrella" she smiles.

"I'm not just saying this because I own the company or you're my girlfriend but I really think all of these designs are great. I definitely think they're going to sell and I think you'll have great success with this whole thing" I smile.

"It means a lot to me so thank you for saying that" Brittany says while kissing my cheek. She has been a little nervous lately because she's never done something like this before on her own and she doesn't want to let me down. She could never do that but I get where she is coming from because her clothing line is a part of my company so there might be a little pressure on her.

"I only speak the truth, you know that" I smile.

"Since you're wearing some of the designs, do you want to get in on the photoshoot. We could take a couple of snaps of you in what you're wearing" she says.

"Sounds like fun so why not" I smile.

"Cool" Brittany smiles back.

"I don't want any of these pictures to go out though because this is your project" I say. I want Brittany to have her own success because I know she's good enough so having me in the photoshoot might attract people from SL Designs. I don't want people buying the stuff because I'm in the photoshoot but buying it because they love the new designs Brittany has come up with.

"Maybe you being in it though will give the line some popularity" Brittany shrugs.

"You don't need my help babe. You're already good enough so don't be worried. This is going to be amazing and tons of people will buy your stuff" I smile. I can already see this will be successful so I want to make sure Brittany gets all the credit and she doesn't think it's because I'm taking over her photoshoot.

"I really hope so" she tells me.

"Don't take this the wrong way ok but I will point out that you might not have as big a following as me right now because you are new to this but it doesn't mean you're not good enough" I assure her. These things take time because I remember when I first started my company, I was making cute little outfits from home with only a few online customers and now my brand has really grown. The key is to set yourself apart from other brands and do what they don't.

"I know" Brittany nods. "I worked with your finances so I know how big you are so I don't expect that right now but hopefully in time I can change that and maybe expand things even more" she shrugs.

"I already know this is going to be amazing so I'm looking forward to all of your success" I say. "If you ever need me then I'm here for you but I will keep myself out of things here because this is all yours babe" I tell her.

"I think I'm doing ok just now but you will definitely be the first person I come to if I ever need anything or have fucked up majorly" she says with a slight chuckle.

"You won't fuck up so have more confidence in yourself" I say while reassuringly squeezing her hand. "You practically ran my whole company with me for a while so you've got this more than you know" I smile.

"Thank you for believing in me and giving me this opportunity" she says honestly.

"You're very welcome" I smile. I didn't just do it because she was my girlfriend, I did this because I know Brittany is amazing and she is better than just an accounts manager. Don't get me wrong all of my employees are valuable to me and have great jobs but I could see for a while there that accounts weren't where she wanted or should be. Everything has really worked out well now because we still work in the same place but each have our own roles so we can have control and our own thing but still walk along the corridor and have coffee with each other whenever we need a break. This whole thing is definitely working out for the better so I'm excited for the future now, not just because I don't lose Brittany but because I want to see what else we can do together.

XXX

It's quadruple date night tonight so Brittany and I are going out for dinner with Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and their partners. After Brittany finished the photoshoot, we both got back to work on our own things. I did stay and watch some of the shoot but I left before they finished because I want to be just as blown away by the whole thing as everyone else so I didn't want to completely spoil the big launch for myself. Once we left work, we headed back to my place and got ready for our night with our friends before getting a cab and making our way to the restaurant. Brittany will likely stay at my place again tonight so it's going to be a fun night no matter what happens.

"You've got a Brittany on your face Santana" Quinn says with a smirk as we sit down. We are last to arrive to dinner as usual because I ended up getting distracted by something like always. Brittany does like to be on schedule so she wasn't too happy we weren't on time but on the other hand, she was my distraction so it is sorta her fault as well that we're late. She wouldn't stop dancing around because she was so excited for her new project to take off and since I find Brittany particularly sexy when she dances then I did entice her to bed.

"I'd rather a Brittany than no one" I smirk. "What's up James, are you tired of my best friend's old boring face?" I ask.

"I don't need to be glued to my girlfriend's face to prove to everyone I love her" James smiles at me.

"Santana doesn't need to prove she loves me because it's obvious" Brittany shrugs.

"Exactly" I smile at my girlfriend before kissing her.

Dinner with our friends went really well. We just ate lots of food, drank lots of alcohol and really all caught up with one another. Now that I'm in a good place personally with Brittany then I can actually stomach nights like this. I used to hate having dinner with other couples but nowadays I think it's fun. It's also nice to see my best friend so happy too and I think Brittany feels the same way about things. She likes hanging out with her friends and seeing them happy but also likes the fact it's just her and I at the end of the night. All of us are currently at a bar now really making the most of the night and just having fun. Quinn and I are just at the bathroom right now while the others are getting a table and ordering some drinks.

"Is Brittany the one?" Quinn asks curiously as she touches up her makeup at the sink.

"Oh 100% she's the one. There's no doubt about it" I say, smiling at thinking about Brittany. I am seriously so happy in my personal life right now.

"I'm really happy for you Santana. I am so glad you've finally found someone you're destined to be with" Quinn says genuinely.

"I've never been happier with someone before" I say honestly. "In the past I've had fun in relationships and stuff but they clearly didn't work for a reason and that's because no one has ever made me feel like this before except Brittany."

"I can see that so you're welcome" Quinn smiles.

"I'm welcome?" I ask confused. "What have you got to do with my happiness?" I question.

"I brought you and Brittany together. I have been telling you since day one since Brittany started working for you that you should go for it" she states.

"You did tell me that but you can't take the credit for us finally being together because that happened all on our own. Brittany and I got closer and it made us realise on our own that we're meant to be together" I say. Quinn might have teased us in the beginning but I don't do anything Quinn tells me to unless I want to do it so I am with Brittany because of Brittany and not Quinn.

"Well anyway, I am really happy for both of you and I can't wait to see what happens next for any of us" she smiles.

"I agree" I smile back. Once we finish up in the bathroom, we make our way back out to the table and join everyone else for drinks.

* * *

Let me know what you think. I'll probably move things on a little bit in the next chapter.


	15. Progression

Chapter 15: Progression

Santana's POV

Christmas has come and gone already but it was a good time of year. It was Brittany and I's first Christmas together as proper couple so we got to spend some of the day together. Christmas was always a family time of year for my family so Brittany and I did spend the first part of the day apart but after Brittany got back from her parent's house and I had spent some time with mine, Brittany and I spent the rest of the night together. We're both back to work now after the festive period but there's still a lot to look forward to. My birthday is next week and it's going to be the first birthday in a long time where I was genuinely personally happy. I do want a gift from Brittany but I don't even care if she doesn't give me anything because I'm just happy to be able to spend my birthday with the girl I love.

We've been together for 8 months now and on the one hand that barely seems like any time at all since the year has went by so quick but on the other hand, I feel like I've known Brittany a lifetime. We work so well together personally and professionally and we've never been in a better place before than we are right now. Everything is going amazingly between us so I'm so excited about the future. I'm just on my way to Brittany's office right now to talk to her about some things.

"Hey, it's me" I say while knocking lightly on the door and then walking straight in without waiting for an answer. I mean why would I need an answer anyway because one, it's my company so I can walk in anywhere I want to and two, it's my girlfriend's office so I can rightfully just walk in.

"Jesus" Brittany says while jumping in fright from her chair and turning around quickly as she zips up her pants.

"Uh…what are you doing?" I ask confused.

"I nearly shit myself babe" she says while trying to regain her breath since I gave her a fright.

"Were you like…you know…getting yourself off?" I ask curiously. Why else would she get such a fright and why else would she be zipping up her pants?

"Oh yes of course I was. It's all I ever do at work" she replies sarcastically.

"Why did you get such a fright?" I ask.

"I just saw the door swing open as I was pulling up my pants so I got a fright and spun around to make sure no one saw me. I didn't realise it was you that was walking in otherwise I'd have just pulled my pants down and not up" she smirks at me.

"Ok" I laugh. "I am confused though, like why were you even doing something with your pants if you weren't sitting at your desk giving yourself a treat" I add.

"If you must know I was on my lunch break so I thought it was an appropriate time to apply some cream to my thigh in the privacy of my own office because I didn't expect anyone to just mosey right on in" she tells me. "I've took a bit of an allergic reaction to my laundry detergent so I've got a few rashes on my body but the most bothersome one is the one on my inner thigh since it chafes with my other thigh through my pants so I wanted to apply some cream to it" she shrugs.

"Ok" I nod. I didn't expect that answer but it's better than what I thought she was doing. "For a minute I thought you were maybe giving yourself a little enjoyment" I say.

"Oh no, definitely not" she shakes her head at me.

"Out of curiosity do you ever do that kind of thing in here when you're alone?" I ask.

"Call me boring or weird but no I don't. I don't have the need to do that because I have an active sex life with my girlfriend already so I'm content with that. It doesn't mean I don't think about you in the day though because I do. I can't stop thinking about you" Brittany smiles.

"I don't think it's weird or boring. I think it's quite sweet actually" I smile back.

"So, what's going on?" she asks me. "Did you just want to hang out or did you need me for something?" she asks.

"I just thought I would come and see you for a little bit" I shrug.

"Cool" she smiles.

"By the way you left your favourite necklace at my place the other night and a few other essential things" I tell Brittany. "You can get them tonight though because I want you to come over and I'll cook for us" I smile.

"Would it be so bad if I just left them at your place?" Brittany asks with a shrug.

"It doesn't bother me but won't you need them?" I say confused. Brittany has been getting a few migraines recently so she has some reading glasses that she wears from time to time so since that's something she left at my place then I assumed she'd need them.

"I could still use them when I'm at your place" she smirks at me.

"Ok, I have no idea what's going on here" I sigh in frustration. She's smirking at me and telling me she doesn't need the items at her place but how else is she going to use them if they're at mine.

"What's going on here is that I would like to leave all of my things at your house" Brittany says as she walks towards me.

"That doesn't seem practical honey and doesn't make sense because everything will be at mine so you'll be coming back and forth all of the time" I state.

"It would be practical if I just moved in with you" Brittany smiles at me as she takes my hands and we intertwine our fingers in between us.

"Wait…what?" I ask shocked. Did I just hear Brittany right? Did Brittany just say she would like to move in with me?

"We've been together for a while now so is it such a bad thing to maybe move in together. I mean we already work together so we spend most of our days together. Plus, your house is huge so even if we do need some alone time then there's plenty of rooms to go to have some time to ourselves" Brittany says.

"I've never lived with anyone before apart from when I lived with my parents but I'd love for you to move in" I smile. It does seem a little scary since I've never moved in with someone before and there is a little bit of worry that once you live together there's nowhere to escape after an argument or something but like Brittany said, my house is big enough so we won't be on top of each other all the time.

"I would ask you to move into my place but it makes zero sense because it's a one-bedroom place and your house is so much better. If we moved into your place then we could live there forever because it's big enough and has plenty of room to start a family" Brittany smiles at me.

"I want you to move in with me honey, honestly" I smile back. "I've actually thought about it recently but I wasn't sure if it was too soon or not so I didn't ask you" I admit.

"I had another idea as well actually" Brittany says.

"Ok" I smile, looking at her to hear her out.

"I thought we could rent out my apartment and then put the money into a shared bank account because we're moving into your house so I want you to benefit from this too and not just me" Brittany says.

"It is my house Britt but I don't need you to pay me to stay there or anything like that babe" I assure her. She can do whatever she wants with the apartment because it's hers so if she wanted to sell her apartment and keep the money then it's fine.

"We're moving into your house Santana so it wouldn't be nice of me to rent or sell my place and keep all the money because I would benefit from that and you wouldn't. I would be getting a free house out of everything so I want to split the money with you. Plus, we don't have a shared account which I think we should have for all of our expenses and housekeeping" she tells me.

"You no longer work in finance but you still talk like my financial advisor and accountant" I tease.

"Yeah" she laughs. "I am serious though babe, I think we trust each other enough to open a shared bank account. We can use it for housekeeping like I say or put it towards personal use for the future" she adds.

"It sounds good but let's talk more later tonight because I should probably get back to work now" I point out.

"Ok, no problem" she smiles at me.

"I'm going to finish around 5 tonight, what about you?" I ask her.

"I do have quite a lot of work to get on with so I was probably going to be here until nearer 6" she tells me.

"That's cool. I'll finish at 5 and head back to my place to start cooking and you can just come over round about 6 when you're finished" I suggest. This way I can make a head start on dinner and it's win-win for the both of us.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you later" Brittany says while kissing me before walking back over to her desk.

"See you later babe" I smile and make my way to the door.

"Oh, before you go, I meant to say I've made sure I've got Tuesday completely free so we can do whatever you want. My schedule has no work involved at all" she smiles at me.

"Tuesday?" I say confused. Why are we clearing our schedule on some random Tuesday? Don't get me wrong I love hanging out but why is she so set on a Tuesday and not like a Friday or Saturday where we could go out for drinks?

"Sorry, I must be mistaking you for my girlfriend. You see it's my girlfriend's birthday on Tuesday so I cleared my whole day for her so I was thinking you were her so I was letting her know I'm free. Don't worry about it though" she smirks at me.

"Ok, sorry" I say laughing. "I wasn't even registering that's what you would mean. I literally thought you were just clearing your schedule on some random Tuesday" I add. I know I was just thinking about my birthday but I honestly didn't put two and two together when she said Tuesday.

"You are so cute sometimes. Anyway, like I say, we can do whatever you want to so have a little think about it and I'll make some calls if need be" Brittany smiles.

"I will" I nod. "Anyway, see you later" I smile and then leave her office.

XXX

I did finish work before Brittany so I went straight home and made preparations for tonight. I got all of the cooking underway before heading upstairs to change out of my work clothes. I know Brittany likes the way I dress at work but I want to wear something even nicer tonight because I thought this could be like a date night at home. We are falling into quite a good balance between work and our personal life so we do get date nights most weeks but it's nice every once in a while, to have them at home. I'm just lighting a few candles on the table when I hear the front door close which I assume is Brittany. I make my way out of the dining room and through to the hall to meet her.

"Hi" she smiles but yet looks at me confused.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"You look amazing" she tells me while pecking my lips.

"Don't I always look amazing?" I ask teasingly.

"Of course, you do but tonight feels different. There is a calmer atmosphere around here tonight. It's like more romantic plus you're all dressed up so I can only assume tonight is supposed to be special" she states.

"It is supposed to be special so why don't you go to the living room and I'll bring you a drink" I suggest.

"Ok" Brittany nods before heading to the living room. I pour her some wine and take it to her. "Are you going to come and join me?" she asks as she sits on the couch.

"I need to take care of dinner right now but it shouldn't be too long so we'll be sitting down together soon enough" I smile. As soon as I finish cooking dinner, I plate it all up and take it to the dining room. I then get Brittany and pour us another drink before we sit down to eat together.

"Are there peanuts in this sauce?" Brittany asks me with a weird look.

"Yeah" I nod. I do generally make my satay sauce with peanuts. Clearly Brittany doesn't seem to like that though. "Why what's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"I'm allergic to peanuts babe, you know that" she tells me.

"Oh shit, are you?" I state. I had no idea she was allergic to peanuts; in fact, I had no idea she had any allergies at all. "Hold on, did you just say I should know that?" I say just realising what she said. How the fuck would I know this?

"I've told you before" she shrugs.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you saying that. Let me make you something else real quick though" I say while taking the plate away. "You did try the sauce so are you going to be ok or do we need to go to the emergency room?" I ask concerned.

"I'll be fine and do you know why?" she asks with a smirk.

"Because you're not actually allergic to peanuts" I say with a sigh. I can tell by her smirk right now that this has all likely been a joke.

"Yeah" she laughs.

"It's not funny Brittany because I was genuinely trying to make a romantic meal for us tonight to cheer us up a little bit" I say slightly annoyed. Christmas is over now so there is a slightly less upbeat mood for everyone when the holiday period is over and we've both been busy at work so I wanted to do something nice to lift our spirits.

"I was just teasing you but I'm sorry" she says honestly. "I've been sitting in my office all alone all day working on things on my computer so you're the only moving person I've been able to talk to today so I was just finally happy to be talking to a real person so I was making a joke because I was happy" she adds.

"I get that but I really wanted tonight to be romantic" I say. It doesn't come naturally to me to be all soppy and shit so I was really trying to be better tonight and then Brittany has to make a fool out of me and make me think I've almost killed her. "It's not easy for me to be like this babe so I really tried tonight" I state.

"I know and I am really sorry" she replies. "You aren't actually as shit as you think you are at this though. I've never felt so in love before so clearly you are doing something that you don't know you're doing because you make me so happy" she smiles.

"You're not just saying that in the hope we have sex tonight, right?" I ask. She could just be saying that to butter me up right now.

"Is that something I usually do?" she questions.

"To be honest not really" I shrug. Brittany isn't really like that because she compliments me a lot of time and it's just because she loves me not because she wants something. I on the other hand I'm different.

"I am sorry so can we finish dinner now?" she asks me while taking the plate out of my hands.

"We can" I smile.

"Good" she smiles back at me.

"Do you actually think I can be romantic sometimes?" I ask as we begin eating.

"Yeah, definitely" Brittany nods.

"I am still struggling a little bit with how to express my feelings with words but you know we're good right?" I say honestly. I do talk about feelings more nowadays but it's still not as much as some people.

"Santana, I fell for you because you were you so I don't expect you to change for me. I don't want you to change anyways" she smiles. "The main thing is that we love each other so I know you love me and I love you so we have no issues. As for being romantic, I like this so you did well tonight" she adds.

"Ok" I smile.

"The food really is good by the way" she tells me.

"There isn't too much of a peanut flavour like in an overpowering way is there?" I ask. She seemed to know right off the bat that there were peanuts in this since she was able to make the joke so I hope it doesn't taste too much.

"No, it's lovely" Brittany assures me.

"I'm glad you like it" I nod.

"I do, I really do" she smiles. "Hey did you know that peanuts aren't actually nuts?" she says as we continue eating.

"I did know that" I reply with a smile. She is so cute sometimes when she just suddenly drops some knowledge about something.

"Speaking of nuts or rather nuts that aren't actually nuts, I'm not hugely into them. I mean I like them in sauce or whatever but I wouldn't just have some nuts for protein because it's just not my thing" she tells me.

"Nuts don't offend me" I say with a shrug as I wink at her.

"Why are you…oh ok" she laughs.

"Do you get it now" I tease.

"Yeah" Brittany nods. "I was thinking why is she winking at me because she likes cashews and peanuts but I realise now you're trying to be funny since essentially I have nuts" she says while pointing down at her crotch.

"Yeah" I smile.

Once we finish eating, Brittany helps me to clear up and then we head to the living room to sit down together. Brittany said she would tidy up all of the dishes since I cooked but I said I could help. That way we could get it done quicker and get a chance to relax together quicker. We're just sitting in one another's arms on the couch as Brittany tries to find something decent to watch on Netflix. I'm not too bothered about what we watch because I know I won't like it anyway because I can never find something interesting to watch without getting bored.

"Hey, I have a present for you" I say while leaning over to the side of the couch to pick it up before placing a small box in Brittany's lap.

"Ok" she says excitedly. She quickly opens up the box and looks inside. "Huh, a keyring" she says, now a little less enthusiastic about it.

"I know it's not romantic or anything" I tell her.

"I'm sorry for not sounding grateful" she apologises. "Thank you though" she smiles. "I'm not sure what I was expecting but it wasn't exactly a keyring."

"I know it's not exciting but it has a purpose" I point out.

"Ok" Brittany nods.

"The place where I usually go to get my keys copied was closed when I finished work today so this is the closest you can get to having your own keys for here right now. I'll get you those keys copied as soon as possible and you can hold them together with this keyring" I explain. We've been together for a while now but we've never actually swapped keys and Brittany having a key to my place is quite pivotal now since she's going to move in.

"Babe, that's so sweet" she smiles before leaning over to kiss me.

"The only spare key I do have my mom has so I want her to keep that for emergencies but like I say, as soon as I can, I'll get you the keys copied" I say.

"Ok" she nods.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's my birthday today and the day has already started out amazingly. Brittany brought me coffee in bed and we just spent some time together. There is nothing I like more than just chilling with Brittany so that's what we did to start off the day. We've kept to our agreement so we're not working today and are going to spend the whole day together. I've just finished in the shower now so I've made my way downstairs to see where Brittany is. I check a few rooms before finding her in the kitchen.

"Hey" I smile while walking over to her where I wrap my arms around her neck.

"Hi" she smiles back as she places her hands on my hips. "You're looking very sexy in nothing but your towel today I must admit" she smirks at me.

"Thank you" I smile again. "So, what are we up to now?" I ask curiously.

"Let's go out for breakfast after you've opened your presents" she suggests.

"Honey, you're already taking me to dinner tonight so we don't need to go out for breakfast. We can have something here" I reply.

"This is your first birthday where I get to call you my girlfriend so let's make it a fun one. Let me take you out for some pancakes and we'll have dinner at one of you your favourite restaurants later" she states.

"Ok but I need to get ready first. I need to dry my hair and get changed" I say while pulling out of the hold.

"Yeah I need to get ready too" Brittany nods.

Once we both get ready, we sit together in the living room and I open my gifts. I then text everyone I know and thank them for my presents. I wasn't actually going to do it right now because I just wanted to hang out with Brittany but she said maybe I should do it in case I forgot. I suppose it would be rude not to thank someone for giving me a present. We're now just heading out for breakfast together. I thought maybe Brittany would drive us there but apparently walking is better for you so we're walking to the café unfortunately.

After we have breakfast together, we go home again and just spend the day together. Some of my family visited me and then we had a relaxing afternoon before getting ready for tonight. We're just in our bedroom right now getting ready and changed to go to dinner. I'm in two minds whether I actually want to go out for dinner now because Brittany insisted on me joining her in the shower even though I showered already earlier today and I've honestly never recovered since. All I want to do when I look at her is just fuck her so badly.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Brittany asks amused.

"Because you're so hot right now" I say while walking towards her. "I sort of don't want to go to dinner now" I admit.

"I booked your favourite restaurant especially for your birthday though" she tells me.

"I know and I appreciate that but I want you so badly right now" I say as I put my arms around her and lean in and kiss her.

"I don't mind just staying in with you but I don't want you regretting not going to dinner and having a special birthday meal" she replies.

"I don't need anything but you to feel special" I smile before kissing her again.

"I'm happy for us to stay in then" she smiles back.

"Good" I state while unzipping her dress.

"Oh, we're doing it like right now?" Brittany asks surprised.

"Of course, we are, why wait?" I shrug.

"Shouldn't I at least cancel the dinner reservation though?" she asks. "I don't want them holding that table waiting on us turning up and we never do so they've lost money on not having that table free for customers who will eat there" she adds.

"It's a table for two babe, it's hardly going to be that trivial" I say. I honestly don't care about anyone but Brittany and I right now and I'm not ashamed to admit it. "Ok, now fuck me" I smirk while pulling her against me.

"Wish pleasure" she smiles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany is moving into my place today for real. The last few days we've been bringing a few of her things to my house gradually and just spending the night at my place but today is finally the official moving in day. We've just been so busy with work and we didn't want to ruin my birthday by moving things all day so now today is finally the appropriate time. Brittany has been packing things up as she goes over the last week or so, so there isn't too much to do today. She would finish work at night and pack a few things before bed each night that she wasn't at my place so like I say, not too much packing to do today. It's more about moving everything now that we need to concentrate on.

"I think that is finally the last of all of your clothes all boxed up" I say as I tape up the box.

"Do you think you have enough closet space for all of my clothes?" she asks me.

"Oh yeah definitely" I nod. "Even if I didn't though, we could just throw out some of your most questionable outfits to make room anyway because now we're together, I'm not letting you leave the house in some of this stuff" I tease.

"I don't have bad fashion taste Santana; I just don't dress to what you like" Brittany shrugs.

"Ok but all I'm saying is that we're living together now so I can control what you wear and don't wear from now on so whether you like your fashion sense or not, you won't be wearing things I don't like" I shrug back.

"Excuse me, my girlfriend does not control me" she states as she wraps her arms around me. "If she thinks she does then I'm going to withhold sex until she realises it's not fair to do that" she smirks while pulling me closer to her so our bodies are pressed against each other. She leans down to kiss me but pulls away at the last second.

"You can't do that Brittany because you know sex always relaxes me after a bad day at work so what am I meant to do after a stressful day if we can't have sex?" I question.

"Stop trying to control me and it won't happen" she smirks.

"I won't actually control you babe. I'll just give you some gentle direction when it comes to fashion, deal?" I reply.

"Ok, deal" she smiles before leaning down to kiss me.

After we spend a few minutes looking in each other's eyes soppily and kissing for a little bit, we eventually get on with moving Brittany into my place. We have all of our friends and family helping us which is good because we'll get things done quicker that way. We've got different people in different rooms moving all of the boxes out to our cars and the van my dad and Brittany's dad rented out to help. Quinn, Mercedes and Tina are helping Brittany and I move all of the boxes in Brittany's bedroom right now.

"I think I might take that box Quinn" I say while grabbing the box labelled bedroom from Quinn.

"Uh…ok" she looks at me confused while also glaring slightly since I scratched her when I aggressively took the box from her hands.

"Don't take it personally Quinn, that box just has my underwear and delicate things like that so Santana thinks no one else should handle it" Brittany explains.

"It's all taped up though so I can't see anything so does it really matter?" Quinn shrugs.

"It matters" I state before walking away with the box.

"I might have found it cute had she not scratched my hand to death by grabbing the box like that. I mean how was I meant to know what was in it when all it said was 'bedroom'. She could have just asked to take it from me politely" I hear Quinn complain to my girlfriend. I'm literally rolling my eyes at her right now with how childish she's being. I take my box downstairs and put it into Brittany's car since my car is so small before going back upstairs into the apartment.

"Is it just the furniture in here now that we need to move?" I ask as I notice all of the boxes are now gone out of the room.

"Yeah it seems like it so I'll go downstairs and get James to come here and help us move this bed and stuff" Quinn says while making her way over to the door.

"Why do we need James?" I ask confused. There are 5 of us here already so why would we need a 6th person to help?

"James is strong and if you think I'm carrying chest of drawers and a bed downstairs then you have another thing coming" Quinn tells me.

"I don't need a man to help me move all of that stuff, now get out of my way" I say while pushing Quinn away from the door. Just because Brittany and I are two women does not mean we need men in our lives to help us move things. We're both very strong people who can do normal tasks without some man thinking he's the strongest thing ever coming in here like he knows best.

"Ok fine but like I say, I'm not carrying stuff like that downstairs because it's too heavy so you're on your own" Quinn replies.

"Good" I state. "You were no use to us anyway because all you could handle were a few pillows and you tried to take my girl's underwear which I wouldn't let happen" I say as I lift the mattress off the bed frame.

"You are so ungrateful sometimes Santana" my best friends says while glaring at me.

"If I am so bad then why are you still here?" I point out.

"Because Brittany is a good friend so I am here to help her. She's the one that is actually moving house not you so I am here for her" Quinn replies.

"Whatever" I say while rolling my eyes at Quinn. "Now can you stop hovering around the door and do something. I don't care what it is even if it's you going home just move out of my way" I say as Brittany grabs the other end of the mattress and we move towards the door with it.

"Why don't you take some kitchen things down to Santana's car for us?" Brittany suggests.

"No problem" Quinn smiles at my girlfriend. "At least I don't need to be around her if I do that" she says while smirking at me before walking away.

"Just watch my paintwork on my car Quinn. I don't want you throwing boxes into my car and damaging it" I shout after her.

"I was going to actually draw a kitchen knife across the doors" she replies.

"Tina hold this" I say while thrusting my side of the mattress onto Tina before running after my best friend. No one fucking damages my car or jokes about it.

"Santana get back here!" I hear Brittany shout after me.

"In a minute" I reply to my girlfriend.

"No, not in a minute, right now" Brittany says unamused. I'm torn about what to do for a second because I need to give Quinn a piece of my mind but at the same time, my girlfriend means more to me.

"She said she was going to damage my car Brittany" I complain to my girlfriend as I walk back into the bedroom.

"You and I both know she won't actually do it and was just winding you up so let's not waste anymore time. I don't want to be moving things all day so can we get on with this please?" Brittany asks.

"Ok" I nod. I take the end of the mattress from Tina before Brittany and I navigate it through her apartment and downstairs to the moving van.

"I was just thinking babe; my mattress has always been more comfortable than yours so why don't we move yours to one of the guest rooms and we can use mine" Brittany suggests.

"We can do that if you want" I smile. I love how quickly we are settling into things already. I want my home to feel like Brittany's home so she can do whatever she wants to do.

After we got everything moved from Brittany's apartment and locked it up, we made our way to my house and started unloading everything. All of our friends and family stayed to help unload all of the boxes and furniture before they all went home. They asked if we wanted them to help us unpack but we declined. We've took up enough of their day today plus now that all of Brittany's things are at my place then there is no rush to unpack. We can just unpack things at a leisurely pace whenever we want. Although we did make sure that most of the bedroom stuff was unpacked because that's things that we'll need right away. I mean I say 'we' but it's really just Brittany who needed the stuff. I was more than happy for her to sleep naked tonight but she thought she best find some pyjamas to wear from one of the boxes.

Brittany and I have just finished dinner now so we're starting to unpack a few other things now. We're starting with the kitchen right now and seeing where all of Brittany's things could go. I do have lots of kitchen utensils and things so we don't necessarily need Brittany's but they are hers so I want her to keep them. Plus, if we double up on things then it makes it easier whenever we have dinner parties and family over to eat because we have enough plates and everything.

"If all of this kitchen stuff isn't fitting in then feel free to redesign it all and move things around" I tell Brittany. I know she likes doing that sort of thing and this is her house now too so she can do whatever she wants.

"I might do that tomorrow actually. How about we just leave everything now and we can relax together?" she suggests.

"Sounds good" I smile. "I'm going to use the bathroom and then we can get changed into something comfier" I say as we make our way upstairs.

After finishing in the bathroom and changing into my pyjamas, I head downstairs again since Brittany is already down there. When I walk into the living room, Brittany is lying on the couch while clicking buttons on her phone as the TV plays in the background. I walk towards the couch and climb on, scooting in next to Brittany on the inside of the couch. There's not a great deal of space to lie next to one another so I lie on my side to give us some more room. I place my arm over her stomach and just lie quietly next to her.

"You ok baby?" Brittany asks as she gently taps my hip and looks at me momentarily before looking back at her phone.

"Mm hmm" I mumble. I'm too tired right now to say proper sentences. I didn't realise it before but moving house is really quite tiring. I mean it's not even me that was moving it was Brittany but I'm still so tired right now.

"Are you tried?" she asks, never looking away from her phone but clearly realising I'm tired since I'm mumbling.

"A little bit" I reply.

"We're not working tomorrow so you'll be able to have plenty of rest tonight" she tells me. I lie next to her quietly for a while as I draw patterns on her stomach under her pyjama shirt. Meanwhile Brittany continues to giggle and type ferociously on her phone. The sound of her laugh is cute but it's also annoying because it shows me that her phone is getting more attention than I am.

"I am so glad you've officially moved in now" I say as I place a gentle kiss below her ear.

"Me too" she smiles at me before looking back at her phone. After a few minutes of Brittany on her phone and paying no attention to me, I've had enough so I decide to do something. I place one hand on the side of her face and begin kissing her neck at the other side. She likes it when I kiss her neck so hopefully this distracts her away from her phone and focusses her attention onto me.

"Who is it you're talking to and laughing with?" I ask. I'm not going to lie; I am slightly jealous. Someone is making my girl laugh and it's not me so that bothers me.

"Jade" she replies.

"Who's Jade…wait a minute, do you mean my employee Jade?" I ask curiously as I realise, I do know someone called Jade.

"Yeah. She's just had a disastrous first date tonight with some guy" she tells me.

"And what has that got to do with you?" I ask, not seeing how it's Brittany's business.

"I was just casually texting her to pass the time to see how it went while you were taking ages upstairs and then we got into a bit of a discussion" she replies.

"Not what I asked and I did not take ages" I point out. I only took longer than Brittany because I was using the bathroom and she was not. It's not like I took half an hour longer than her to get ready or something.

"We just got into a discussion about first dates and stuff but I suppose it's not really my business. She is my friend so I was just texting out of nosiness to see how the date went and the conversation started from there. She was telling me the guy was a bit of an ass and it led me to discuss some of the worst first dates I've had and she was explaining tonight was not the first bad first date either for her" Brittany explains.

"I see" I nod, understanding the situation.

"I was just giving her some words of advice telling her it isn't always bad and she'll find someone soon. One bad date can't put you off men forever I was explaining" she shrugs.

"I just don't see where the laughing came from though" I point out. How is having a first date laughable especially if it was a bad one?

"You know I joke a lot so we were just messing around. It's no big deal babe. I was just being a friend trying to cheer her up" she tells me.

"Tell her to talk to another friend because you're busy tonight" I say as I move my hand under her shirt again and slowly slide it up her body to cup her bare breast. I am so glad we decided to change into our pyjamas tonight because it means there's no bra in my way right now.

"I thought you were tired" she says as a little moan escapes as I gently squeeze her breast.

"I am generally tired but not tired for you" I say as I lean back down and kiss her neck while continuing to caress her breasts.

"Ok" she says while tilting her head back slightly to give me more access to her neck. "What do I say?" she asks after a minute or so. Fuck, my girlfriend is just too polite sometimes so she clearly doesn't want to tell someone to just piss off.

"Just say, 'I'm fucking our boss right now so I'll see you Monday' and that should do it" I shrug.

"I'm not being rude Santana. I love you ok and I want to spend time with you but I can't just be so rude to a friend who needed some advice tonight. There's bound to be a better way to say it" she tells me.

"Just tell her it's been a long day because you've moved house and you're tired so you should get to bed now but you'll give her a little text in the morning to see how she is" I sigh. It's the best I can come up with that doesn't say 'fuck off' so hopefully it'll do.

"That's not too bad actually" Brittany nods. "I'm actually a little surprised it came from your mouth though" she smirks teasingly at me as she hits me on the ass.

"Just hurry up and text her, would you" I say while moving my hand quickly down her body to cup her crotch. If getting her hard doesn't give her the message to speed things up then I don't know what else will.

"Oh Santana, please" she moans.

"Hurry up and text her back then. You're faffing around and now isn't the time for that. We have officially moved in together now so time is of the essence to christen every room in the house" I tell her.

"Ok" she nods while quickly text Jade back.

* * *

Brittany's POV

Santana and I are going wine tasting tonight. We wanted a different date night for a change to mix things up a bit and it happens to be my birthday on Monday so Santana thought this might be nice to do this. She is more a cocktail girl herself but she enjoys a glass of wine from time to time and knows I like wine so she said we could do this for our mashup date birthday night. I'm looking forward to it because we do a lot of the same things for dates so it'll be fun to do something a little different and I mean, who doesn't like a cheeky glass of wine?

"I'm ready whenever you are honey" Santana tells me as she walks into the bedroom.

"I'm almost there" I say while putting the finishing touches to my makeup. After a few seconds, I'm ready to go. "How do I look for date night?" I ask.

"Amazing as always" Santana smiles at me.

"Seriously, is my outfit on point this evening?" I ask her. She is a fashion designer so I know she'll tell me how it is.

"For once it actually is" she teases. "No seriously, you look great tonight and I like the outfit" she smiles.

"Thank you" I smile back. We then head downstairs and lock up before getting into the cab that's waiting outside. We will be drinking alcohol so it really wouldn't be wise to drive one of our cars tonight hence the reason we've ordered a cab.

Once we get to the venue, we head inside. Santana had pre-booked the night because it's a very expensive hotel that is hosting the wine tasting so she figured it would be fully booked if we just turned up so she made sure to make a reservation. It's not just the two of us doing the little activity, there are other couples as well so it should be interesting. I've got to admit though as much as I like wine, I might end up staring at Santana all night instead of focusing on the activity because she is dressed so sexy.

"Ok, welcome everyone" the lady hosting the activity says. "If you would all like to just gather around this table and we'll get started" she says so all of us do that. She then goes through what we'll be doing tonight which is pretty simple. She's going to go through each wine one at a time where she tells us a little bit about it and we taste it before giving our thoughts and then going onto the next wine.

"I am going to be so drunk by the end of this" I tell Santana as I notice just how many different bottles of wine are there.

"Me too" she laughs. "We really should have had dinner first but never mind" she shrugs.

"Ok let's see this first wine. It's a very strong and rich sort of wine so let's see what you all think" the lady tells us. We all then pick up our glasses to take a drink.

"Oh, this will be right up your street babe" Santana says while smirking at me. "I'm a strong character and rich so you're clearly into those qualities so you'll enjoy the wine" she winks at me.

"Yeah, maybe" I laugh.

After the wine tasting finished, Santana and I headed out to dinner. It maybe wasn't the best thing to have wine before eating but Santana made the reservations and we wanted to have a nice meal together. We then went for a little walk together before heading home. It's been such a great night tonight and we had a lot of fun so I couldn't wish to spend my pre birthday celebrations any other way. I'm currently just in bed just now and Santana is finishing up in the bathroom getting ready for bed. I didn't want my weekend off to be about work so I'm reading a book instead of going on my iPad and checking my emails and other work stuff.

"Hi there" Santana says seductively as she leans against the doorframe of the bathroom in nothing but sexy lingerie and heels.

"Yeah, I'm hard already" I state while putting my book down.

"I know your birthday isn't until Monday but there's nothing wrong with a little treat right now to warm us both up before then" she says as she walks towards me on the bed.

"I agree 100%" I smirk. I can barely contain myself right now as Santana gets onto the bed and straddles my waist. "Wow, you smell amazing" I point out as she leans in and kisses me.

"I want you to just lie back and relax and just enjoy this" she smiles at me.

"I can definitely do that" I smile. Santana is the sexiest person on this planet so there is no way I couldn't enjoy this right now. I actually feel really smug that Santana is my girlfriend and no one else gets to feel how I feel right now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's my birthday today but I insisted on Santana and I working since it's a Monday. We had such a great weekend together so I sort of celebrated it then. I'm not saying I won't welcome any visits from friends and family tonight or won't welcome presents because I absolutely will. I just thought with the weekend we had off then we should do some work today. Even though I am working, it has been a good birthday so far because I got to wake up to Santana. Most of my other birthdays I've been single so not only was it good that I have a girlfriend but it was also nice to wake up to my girlfriend since we live together now.

"Are you sure you don't want to at least take a half day today and finish work early. We could go out for dinner or something or just spend it together" Santana asks as we get out of my car and head into work.

"Honestly, I don't mind working" I smile. "I had a really fun weekend so I got to spend most of that time celebrating my birthday so I'm more than happy for today to be a normal day at work" I assure her.

"I just feel really bad" Santana points out as she grabs my hand as we walk into the building.

"Oh my, holding hands with the boss" I smirk at her. We like to keep PDA to a minimum at work because we're professional. That doesn't mean when our office doors are closed that we don't get a little less professional though.

"It's your birthday today, I think I can be a little less professional today and hold hands with my girlfriend" she smiles at me.

"Ok" I smile back.

Once we get inside, we kiss goodbye and then head to our own offices to start work for the day. I'm only working for a couple of hours before I'm pulled away from my work to do something else. Jade asked me to go along to the conference room because she and Jack wanted to talk to me about some issue they have. They said it was to do with BP Sportswear so I just hope I haven't fucked something up. I now know how Santana felt every time I asked to come to my desk to talk about some financial issues. When I walk into the conference room, I get the fright of my life.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BRITTANY!" everyone shouts out together. Every single member of staff that works here is all gathered together in the one room.

"Oh, my goodness, what is going on?" I ask shocked.

"We all came together to help you celebrate your birthday" Jack shrugs.

"We have food and drinks not to mention a nice big birthday cake" Jade tells me as she points over at the cake on the table.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you, guys" I say sincerely. It's like a little mini birthday party for me which I think is just so sweet. I hug some of my close work colleagues before walking over to Santana.

"Did you do all of this?" I ask Santana.

"I wish I fucking did but no, it's all of your friends here" she tells me. "I should have thought of doing something like this because why wouldn't your girlfriend do it but I'm sorry I didn't do anything for you. Everyone here clearly likes you a lot though" she adds.

"You gave me the best weekend celebrating my birthday so it's ok" I smile before kissing her cheek.

"Are we allowed this at work Ms Lopez?" Jack asks, looking over at Santana as he holds up a bottle of wine.

"Normally I would say no but I suppose since it's Brittany's birthday then you can all have one glass to toast the birthday girl. I still want you all working hard later though so no more than one glass of alcohol" Santana says seriously.

"Ok" Jack nods before pouring a glass for everyone.

"If this was Jade's birthday or even Jack's, would you let us have a mini party like this and let us drink a glass of alcohol?" I query.

"Hell no" Santana shakes her head. I've got to laugh a little at this. It's so cute how she let's me have whatever I want but no one else. "They can all celebrate their birthdays on their own time, not on mine" she adds.

"Whereas I'm different right?" I ask.

"Obviously" she mumbles. "I'm hardly going to deny my girlfriend whatever she wants, am I?" she states.

"I would give you whatever you want so I suppose that's true" I smile. "Anyway, I should make my way around the room and just thank everyone for day" I say. It would be rude not to because they all gathered here to wish me a happy birthday.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Work is as busy as ever today but I like that. I like that we're kept busy because it means we're doing something right and people like the company and our products. I'm just talking to Jack right now about a few finance issues. I know I'm not working in that department anymore but I still have the knowledge so sometimes Jack or Jade come to me with some problems and I help them. Jack and I are just having a conversation when the whole department goes silent and we hear the clicking of heels walking towards us. I can only assume by the noise of the heels and the silence of the room that it's our boss.

"Pierce, my office right now!" Santana shouts loudly and harshly before walking away again.

"Oh shit, what have I done?" I say worriedly. She seemed really quite mad right now.

"No idea but you look like you could be in trouble" Jack smirks at me.

"I know but why?" I say confused. Santana and I don't really work together at the moment since we run our own fashion lines. I mean we do still consult with the same staff and use the same facilities but I can't think how I've upset her. Unless I've maybe been taking up too much time with like the sales department or our social media group and she feels like she can't get a chance to work with them because I'm always there.

"Who knows but you better go because she seems pissed" Jack points out.

"Yeah" I nod before briskly walking to Santana's office. As soon as I get there I walk inside. I mean there is no point knocking when she asked me to go there. "You wanted to see me?" I say nervously as I close the door behind me.

"Lock the door and take off your pants" she instructs.

"I'm sorry, what?" I say with a nervous laugh.

"It's been too cute around here recently so I'm establishing boundaries again so as my employee you have to do as I say so lock the door and drop the pants" she smirks at me.

"Uh…ok" I say surprised. Clearly, she isn't pissed at me since she's smirking at me. I quickly lock the door before turning around and dropping my pants down to my ankles.

"I want you to kick your shoes off and take your pants off completely" she says as she walks towards me. I am a very good employee so when I'm asked to do something I do it. Plus, why wouldn't you do it when Santana asks you too?

"Done" I say while throwing the pants across the room.

"Good" she smiles at me. She presses herself against me before leaning in to kiss me. As I begin kissing back, she moves her hand slowly down my body and cups my now very hardened member. She teasingly squeezes it for a few moments before pulling away.

"Babe" I groan.

"Take off your shirt and go to the couch and lie down on your back" she says while kicking her shoes off and beginning to undress. I do exactly as I'm told before looking over at her and watching her as she undresses. "Like what you see?" she asks as she sexily makes her way over to me.

"Definitely" I say smugly. She doesn't reply, she just climbs onto me and straddles my waist before kissing me. She then turns around so she's facing the other direction. "What are we doing?" I say while sitting up slightly and kissing the back of her neck.

"Did I tell you to sit up?" she asks as she turns her head round to look at me.

"No baby" I reply.

"Lie back down then" she states before slowly grinding down on my clothed crotch.

"Oh god" I moan. This feels so good right now and the excitement about what's going to happen next makes it even better.

"I'm going to stand up and remove my underwear including my bra so I want you to do the same but don't move from the couch" she tells me. I nod and then do what I'm asked once again. Once we're both completely naked, she gets onto the couch facing away from me again. She has her knees placed either side of my hips and then grinds down on me once again.

"Fuck babe this feels so good" I moan.

"I know" she moans back. "Now, are you ready?" she asks as she moves away from my core a little bit.

"Ready for what?" I ask curiously. What are we doing now?

"We have to cum at the same time so I want you to eat me out as I take that massive dick of yours in my mouth" she says as she moves up my body and straddles my face.

"Fuck" I blurt out as I notice my girlfriend's glistening core right now. She's obviously as turned on as I am right now with how wet she is.

"Can I just say how sexy you are right now. Every time you moan or curse, it sends a tingle through my body" she tells me as she moves forward and gets into position as she comes close to my crotch as I am delightedly met with her glistening center in front of my face.

"Maybe I am sexy but I'm nowhere near as sexy as you" I point out.

"We can agree to both be sexy" she says as she licks the tip of my dick.

"Ok" I say through a moan before holding onto her legs as I widen them and then plunge my tongue into her core.

"Oh god" she moans.

I have no idea how long we were doing it for but it felt so amazing. I was really struggling in the beginning to not come too early but I managed to hang in there and came at the same time as Santana. There is nothing sexier than the way Santana comes or how she looks post sex. After a minute or so, she gets up and turns around before lying down next to me and cuddling close to me. I place a kiss on her head as I put my arms around her.

"This has been a nice break from my working day" I point out.

"If you think this is nice then wait until you hear what I've got planned for us later" she smirks at me. I could seriously come a second time right now, just looking at her.

* * *

Santana's POV

Brittany and I have been together for at least a year now which is just crazy. We're a little unsure on the exact date since I was dating Brittany and she didn't even know it but anyway, it's been quite a while. On the one hand it doesn't feel like any time at all but on the other hand, I've never been so close to someone before so it's evident this is something different. We know each other so well and I am so sure we're going to be together forever. We work together and live together and still can't get enough of each other so surely that means we'll never get bored of one another. Like I say, it's round about our one-year anniversary so I'm doing something special for Brittany. Tonight, is the night for my big gesture and I'm actually keeping it lowkey. I know it doesn't sound as spectacular as what some people might do but Brittany isn't into making a big song and dance out of everything. She likes things more lowkey but yet beautiful so I'm cooking a romantic meal for the two of us at home before I do the big gesture.

Brittany and I both haven't been working today but we have spent the day apart. Brittany was spending some time with her sisters and their kids today while I visited my parents for a little while before coming home to put the surprise together. I've known for a while what I want to do to mark our anniversary but I couldn't really get too prepared until today. I needed Brittany out of the way first so tonight seemed like the best day to do the surprise.

"Hey, I'm home" I hear Brittany say as she comes through the front door.

"Hi" I say while greeting her at the door before kissing her.

"Oh, another romantic night is it tonight?" she asks as she looks around to find rose petals scattered across the floor and candles lit around the house.

"It is so dinner is almost ready so I want you to take a seat in the dining room and I'll join you in a second" I say.

"Ok" she nods. She goes and sits down and I join her with the food and wine before sitting down across from her.

We have a nice meal together, just talking and catching up with each other. We were only apart from some of the day but that's a long time for us since we are always together. We work and live together so we're used to being not too far from each other so it is weird sometimes when you are apart. Once we finish eating and clear up together, we relax in the living room like we usually do. I've got to say though, I'm very nervous about what's going to happen next. I feel totally out of my comfort zone but so excited at the same time in anticipation of everything going as it should.

"Babe" I say to get Brittany's attention next to me.

"Yeah" she smiles at me as she turns to look at me. I remove my arms from around her and turn a little so I'm facing her so we can talk.

"We've been together for a while now and it's all going really well, isn't it?" I ask and she nods. "I feel like we're progressing as we should and I've loved living with you for the past four months. It's been so much fun and I couldn't think of anything better" I add.

"Honey, what's going on?" Brittany asks curiously. What I am saying is a normal thing to say but I think the confusion for her is coming from the fact it's me saying it. I'm still not too good at opening up about things so sometimes it does confuse Brittany so she's not sure where it's all coming from. She knows me and who I am so she knows how I feel about her without me having to actually say it which is quite cute so for me to say something is a little weird.

"I need to ask you a question Britt" I say nervously.

"Ok" she nods.

"I love you so much and you love me for just being me which is just simply amazing. I've always found it hard to change for people because I don't want to and you've made me see that I don't actually have to change. There are many other reasons why I love you and why you are so amazing but I'm no good with words so I'll let my actions speak for me" I say while reaching into my bra to pull a small square jewellery box out. Don't judge me for putting it there ok, I just had to put it somewhere accessible but where Brittany wouldn't see it.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" Brittany asks in complete shock.

"What do you think it is?" I ask with a smirk.

"You can't ask me to marry you Santana" Brittany tells me seriously.

"Why not?" I ask offended. Why the hell can't I ask the woman I'm madly in love with to marry me? I mean we already live together, work together and have spoken about marriage and children so after a year together why the hell isn't it appropriate?

"You can't ask me that because I was supposed to take you to dinner on Saturday night and ask you that same question and give you this" she says while reaching over to her purse at the side of the couch and pulling a small box out of it.

"What?" I ask surprised.

"Will _you_ marry me Santana Lopez?" she asks as she opens the ring box. I swear to god in that moment, I was nearly blinded by the diamond. Clearly, I pay her too much at work these days for her to present a ring that size to me. "Hello?" she says as I don't answer.

"Sorry" I laugh. I was too preoccupied looking at the ring that I didn't even realise I didn't answer. "I asked you first though babe so Brittany Pierce, will you marry _me_?" I smirk as I open the box and hold the ring I bought up to her.

"Oh my god, I would love too" she smiles while hugging me.

"Really?" I ask in surprise and she nods. I know it was my intention all along but to actually hear her say yes is really quite surprising and heart-warming to me. "I would love to marry you too Britt" I say hugging her just as tightly back.

"Can I put this on your finger now?" she asks as we pull out of the hug.

"Of course, you can" I smile. She gently places the rock on my finger and then I gently place the ring I got her on her left hand.

"It's beautiful babe" she says as she stares down at her new ring. I'm not going to lie, and I know I sound smug saying it but it's a pretty big ring I've got her too so I did well.

"My ring is amazing too" I say as I lean over and steal a quick kiss in between us staring at the rings on our fingers.

"Can we keep this just between us for tonight so we can celebrate ourselves and tell everyone tomorrow?" she asks me as she wraps her arm around me.

"Yeah" I smile. I agree with her because I'd like it to just be our thing right now and we can tell everyone tomorrow. "Can I ask, why Saturday?" I ask curiously. Why was she going to propose to me on Saturday specifically?

"Because it was a year ago tomorrow that I finally realised we were dating. We had been dating for two weeks and I had no idea because I didn't think you were into me so a year ago tomorrow was the night we made it clear we were a proper thing and not just fun" she tells me.

"Ok" I smile. It makes sense because that was the date for both of us that it was abundantly clear we were a couple so I can go with that as our anniversary of first being a couple.

"This feels so surreal right now to be engaged, doesn't it?" Brittany says.

"It does but at the same time, I feel so right" I smile.

"Oh yeah definitely" she smiles back. "It's also even more amazing that we were on the same page and both wanted to propose around this time. I think it just makes us an even more perfect couple" she adds.

"I agree, we are very perfect together" I smirk. "We also work very perfectly together in bed so what do you say, should we really celebrate this moment right now?" I ask.

"I think we should" Brittany says before leaping from the couch and picking me up bridal style. It took me a little bit by surprise but it's so sexy when she does it. She then carries me upstairs and we begin our engagement celebrations.

* * *

A little engagement, who's happy? Let me know what you think.


	16. Celebrations

Chapter 16: Celebrations

Santana's POV

I can't believe the night I've just had. It's been even more amazing than I thought it could be. I was really nervous before tonight in case Brittany didn't want to marry me but the night ended up being even better than I had imagined. There was a possibility that Brittany would have said yes so, I was hoping for that and had imagined what it would be like but for her to plan to propose to me too made the night so much better than I had thought. Brittany and I are currently lying in bed with our arms around each other after celebrating our engagement together.

"Hey, did you ever think when you woke up this morning that our night would turn out like this?" Brittany asks me as she looks up at me, moving her head from my chest.

"I was just thinking about that and no. I did envision you saying you weren't ready and I did envision you saying yes but when I thought about the yes, I didn't think it would be as amazing as it was. Just knowing you thought of proposing too speaks volumes for me" I say. I did know Brittany and I were good together but this just makes me realise it even more.

"I was going to propose tomorrow so I maybe wasn't as nervous as you tonight but I was still nervous thinking you might have said no tomorrow" she points out.

"I could never say no to you" I smile as I reach down to kiss her lips. "I especially wouldn't have said no when I saw the ring you got me. It's really beautiful and really expensive looking" I say.

"It really suits you though and I knew you would like it" she smiles. "I love my ring too by the way. If I had to pick out my own ring then it would definitely be something like this" she tells me.

"They also look great together" I say as I intertwine our left hands as we admire them together with the rings.

"Whose name do we take when we get married or do we hyphenate?" Brittany asks curiously.

"I've been thinking about that a lot actually" I admit. "Obviously my whole career is built on SL Designs so Lopez is like my whole public life so I've always sort of assumed I would take my partners name" I say. Before I was with Brittany, I always thought I would take someone else's last name because I feel like Lopez is my work name so I want to separate that from my personal life. On the other hand though, everyone knows me as Lopez so do I change it?

"I'm kinda thinking on the same lines as you" Brittany nods. "I mean for me I work for you still and everyone knows that so no disrespect to you but I don't know if I'd want to completely change my name to Lopez. Professionally it might not set me or BP Sportswear apart because everyone would assume I just work for you or I'm just married to you. Please don't take that the wrong way though because you know I love you so much" she says nervously.

"I totally get it babe, don't worry" I smile. I really do understand because how is Brittany meant to continue the success of her clothing line when we suddenly attach my name to it. Ok it might make it popular with my customers but I want Brittany to establish her own brand. She is already amazing so she doesn't need me interfering in her business.

"Do we think Pierce is a front runner then?" she asks me.

"Personally, I'm happy with Pierce" I smile. We have different reasons for wanting that but at the end of the day, we both seem to think Pierce is the way to go so why not?

"Me too" Brittany smiles back at me before leaning up to kiss me.

"Come here baby" I say while pulling Brittany even closer to me.

"We've only been a couple for a year now so what made you propose to me at this moment?" Brittany asks me curiously.

"I suppose a year doesn't seem a long time but we've been working together for two years so we sort of got to know one another really quickly so it feels longer than a year" I point out. When you do work together and see each other every single day then you get to know them a lot quicker than you would if you were just dating normally and only see each other a couple of times a week.

"I agree" she nods. "I feel like we just get each other and we can be ourselves around one another compared to other relationships" she adds.

"Exactly. In other relationships things never worked out because we just couldn't work together because I didn't like who they were and they wanted me to change. With you I don't want you to change and you don't expect me to change either which is really cool" I smile.

"We do still fight sometimes but so do other couples which is normal and I know what you and I have is different from anything before so I'm finally happy" Brittany replies. "I mean one of the things I love about you is how confident you are and how set in your ways you can be. I like that you have a strong opinion on things and care so passionately about stuff so I know when we fight it's not personal" she adds.

"Yeah" I smile again. Brittany always knows how to make me feel good and knows exactly what I mean without me having to actually say it. "Also, fighting means great making up so it's really win-win all the time" I smirk.

"That's right" Brittany laughs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up before Brittany this morning so I decided to go downstairs and make us something for breakfast. I wanted to make us something special because we did get engaged last night so a slice of toast just isn't going to cut it this morning. I'm not hugely adventurous when it comes to cooking breakfast or even cooking at all so it's not something totally exciting we're having. I'm making scrambled eggs on toast because I know Brittany likes that but to make it less boring I'm going to make it fancy by cutting the toast into heart shapes and squeezing sauce on top of the eggs in the form of our initials and a heart. I'm just putting the finishing touches to breakfast when Brittany walks into the kitchen yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning" I smile at her.

"Morning" she replies tiredly as she sits down at the table and puts her feet up on it.

"I've made us breakfast" I say while putting the food on the table. "Now come on, don't be rude" I say while swatting at Brittany's legs so she knows to take her feet off the table so we can eat.

"Whoever gets to marry you is going to be one lucky girl. You're going to make their life a misery and a pleasure at the same time" she teases.

"I just think feet should not be on the breakfast table when we're going to eat. Judging by last night though, it seems like that lucky girl is you" I smile.

"I know and I can't wait" she smiles back.

"Me neither" I smile. I pour us some orange juice and take it to the table before bringing the pot of coffee and two cups over so we can have some coffee once it cools down a little.

"The food looks great by the way. Tasty and so cute" Brittany smiles at me as I sit down next to her and we begin eating.

"Let's just hope it does actually taste as good as it looks" I say.

"I'm sure it will" she tells me. "Anyway, cheers to our engagement" she says as she holds up her glass of orange juice.

"Cheers to us" I smile and we clink our glasses together before taking a sip of juice.

"We are still celebrating so no work talk today, ok" Brittany says as we start eating again.

"Ok" I smile. I totally agree with her on this.

"Promise?" she asks me.

"I do promise" I smile again. "Being engaged and moving forward in our lives together is definitely more important to me today than work" I add.

"Me too" she smiles.

"Speaking of engagements, I cannot wait to marry you and get to call you my wife" I admit.

"I was thinking about a long engagement actually" Brittany states, shocking me.

"No, not going to happen" I say shaking my head. "I did not propose to you just so we could remain the way we are for another few years. We're getting married whenever it's a suitable time for the wedding that I want" I say seriously. If I didn't want to get married to Brittany soon then I wouldn't have proposed to her this quickly.

"I proposed to you to show you how much you mean to me. Being engaged is a statement that I want a future with you. I wasn't necessarily thinking we would get married this soon though" she tells me.

"You've got to be fucking joking" I say unamused. Why would she propose to me too if she had no intention of getting married to me any time soon?

"Yeah I am joking" she laughs. "Your face was so cute when you started to panic. Obviously, I want to get married to you as soon as I can because I love you so much" she smiles.

After we finished breakfast, we spent most of the morning just hanging out together. We then spent some time in the pool just messing around. We've just finished showering now and are getting ready for the day. We haven't really got much planned for today, we just want to enjoy the engagement ourselves and will tell our family and friends tomorrow probably. Brittany did want to go to the gym today but she decided against it because of many reasons. One being she just wanted to spend today alone with me which I felt the same about. Another reason was because it would either mean showcasing her engagement ring which she didn't want or it would mean she would need to take it off which we both really didn't want right now. We want to wear these rings and never take them off.

"I still have the dinner reservations for tonight when I planned to propose so we could still head out to dinner tonight if you want" Brittany suggests as we get changed. "It can be our second engagement celebration" she adds.

"Sounds good so let's do it" I smile. I would love to celebrate our engagement all over again so why not go out for a romantic meal and do that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's back to work today after Brittany and I's celebratory weekend. We had fun the whole time but we do need to come down from our high now and get back to work. It's not really too much of a hard task anyway because I love my work. I love Brittany more obviously but I do enjoy what I do for a living and all the success makes the hard work really pay off. I also love the fact I work with my fiancée so if I really can't concentrate today because of all the excitement and I just want to see her then I just need to walk along to her office and I'll see her within seconds.

Brittany and I told all of our family and close friends yesterday about the engagement but some people at work are still finding out today. I don't know how many times I have seen Brittany trying to work today and someone comes up to her and congratulates her. I can't exactly say the same about me but I don't expect my staff to congratulate me because I don't give off a warm vibe so they're probably too scared to.

"Jack, did you send me the last financial report?" I ask as I walk into the accounts department.

"I did so it should be in your inbox right now" he tells me. "Congratulations on the engagement Ms Lopez" he adds with a smile.

"Thank you" I smile back. He's one of Brittany's close friends at work so he's not someone that I get offended by when he congratulates me.

"You and Brittany make an amazing couple so I'm happy for you both" he says genuinely. "Anyway, I should go though" he says before beginning to walk away.

"Jack, where do you think you're going?" I ask harshly. I came here for a working reason, not to be congratulated on my engagement so I don't know why he's suddenly disappearing right now.

"I've just got some work to do Ms Lopez" he replies nervously.

"No, I need you here today because I've got a lot of stuff going on" I tell him.

"It's really rather important work Ms Lopez so I'm sorry, I can't help you this morning" Jack states.

"I am your boss so you do as I say, are we clear?" I say unamused.

"Yes of course Ms Lopez but it's Brittany" he replies.

"What about Pierce?" I ask.

"She needs my help today and I promised to help her. I know you're my boss but Brittany is also sort of my boss because I do the accounts for BP Sportswear" he tells me.

"She didn't tell me she needed you today" I state.

"Well she does" Jack shrugs. "Maybe we should go and speak to her and see" he adds. We then make our way to Brittany's office.

"Pierce, a word" I say as I walk into my fiancée's office.

"Ok, what's up?" she asks as I walk over to her and Jack follows me.

"I need Jack today but he tells me you also need him today but you can wait until tomorrow, right?" I ask.

"No, I most certainly cannot" Brittany replies seriously.

"But I need his help today with an urgent matter so you're going to have to wait until tomorrow. I need to get this all sorted out before tomorrow" I state.

"Santana this isn't fair. I have arranged to work with Jack for a while now. It's been at least a week since I asked for him to come and help me today so you can't just take him when I asked him first. My work is also urgent" she tells me.

"I'm the boss though so I get final say" I smirk.

"You're not the boss of BP Sportswear though so since I asked Jack to help me with that then I get to work with him today since it was already arranged" she smirks back at me.

"Ladies, this is making me uncomfortable because I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do" Jack says nervously. "I could work with you both today if neither of you need me all day" he adds.

"Work with me first then and then you can help Brittany" I shrug.

"No, he can work with me first since I asked first so you will have to wait Santana" Brittany shrugs back at me.

"Please babe, I really need Jack right now" I say with a sigh. "If I'm being totally honest then I have a deadline of lunchtime so that means I need him now because it's too late waiting until later" I state.

"So, what you're saying is that someone is a little disorganised at the moment and has left something to the last minute so now they're panicking they don't get the task completed before the deadline?" Brittany asks smugly.

"Smugness doesn't suit you Brittany so as your boss, I'm telling you I need Jack first today so that's what's going to happen" I say seriously. I'm not about to fully admit to my fiancée and work colleague I've fucked up.

"Jack, help Santana and then come and find me as soon as you're done" Brittany says while looking at Jack.

"Ok" Jack nods. "I'll talk to you later Brittany" he adds.

"Jack, you go ahead to my office and wait for me there. I want a quick word with Brittany first" I say. Jack nods and then leaves Brittany's office. I then make my way over to Brittany's desk.

"Can I help you?" she asks with a smirk as I lean against her desk in front of her.

"I'm sorry I'm stealing Jack from you this morning because I know your work is just as important as mine but I am on a deadline" I admit. "I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't really desperate" I say.

"Ok" she smiles at me.

"I better go now and get my work done but I'll see you soon" I say while leaning forward to kiss her. "If you have time, we can eat lunch together but if not then I'll catch up with you in the afternoon" I tell her.

"I'll text you once it's my turn to work with Jack and I'll let you know what's going on" she replies.

"Ok" I smile. I then head to my office and get started working with Jack. The quicker I can get my stuff done then the quicker Brittany can have Jack's assistance therefore the quicker we can catch up and maybe eat lunch together.

* * *

Brittany's POV

Today has been a busy day at work so far so I'm probably going to take a break in a few minutes. I'm thinking about texting Santana to see if she wants to come to my office to eat together or even if she wants to go somewhere for lunch together. I'm just finishing up a few things at the moment and sending out a couple of emails before I forget. I'm just replying to the last email when suddenly my office door swings open. It opened with such force that it's swung back right against one of my filing cabinets making a loud bang. I'm just about to give whoever it was an earful when Santana comes walking towards my desk.

"Honey you opened that door with quite a bit of force" I point out.

"Why have I just seen Jack giving my fiancée flowers 5 minutes ago?" Santana asks pissed, not listening to what I've just said.

"Jack signed for them for me because I got the company to deliver the flowers here" I reply. "They're not for me from Jack if that's what you're worried about. He literally just signed for them like he would do for any other delivery that I have coming to the company" I add.

"Who are they from then?" she questions.

"They're from me. I ordered them" I smile at my fiancée.

"You ordered flowers for yourself?" she asks me confused.

"No of course I didn't" I laugh.

"Who for then?" she asks.

"You're severely ruining the surprise right now but they're for you baby" I smile at her. "I ordered them to give to you" I add.

"Why?" she wonders.

"Why?" I say with a laugh and she nods her head at me. Why would she need to ask me why I've ordered flowers for her? "I guess it's because you're my fiancée and I wanted to give you some flowers as a surprise. Lots of people give their partner flowers from time to time just as a nice gesture" I tell her.

"Usually people give out flowers because they've done something wrong" Santana states.

"Well that's not me babe" I reply. "I did this out of kindness and love not out of guilt" I add.

"Ok" she nods.

"Are you ok at the moment?" I ask softly. I don't want to piss her off and make her mad at me for questioning her but she has been acting slightly odd recently. Of course, I'm not going to get flowers from someone else at work and she knows I like to treat her usually without any weird meaning behind it. She's been going through a little bit of a phase recently where it comes across like she is doubting me maybe and is a little insecure.

"I'm fine" she replies with a shrug.

"Is there something on your mind at the moment?" I ask.

"Brittany, I just said I was fine so I am fine" she tells me seriously.

"I know what you're telling me because I can hear you. It doesn't mean what you're saying is actually true though. I think you're hiding something" I say.

"I'm not hiding anything" Santana shakes her head.

"Why are you being so defensive about this then?" I wonder. "Honey, you can tell me if there is something on your mind because that's what I'm here for. I want us to be open and honest with each other about everything. If it's something to do with me then I won't take offence to it. I'd rather we talked it through and could sort it out" I point out.

"I suppose I have been feeling a bit weird recently" she admits with a sigh. "I've never gotten this far before in a relationship and I really love you so I'm worried something fucks it up."

"Ok" I say, listening to what she's saying.

"Everything just seems too good to be true so I'm panicking. We work so well together and we're engaged now so it's a mixture of not knowing what this stage is like in a relationship and worrying that I mess up the best thing that's ever happened to me. Yes, my business is something great but at the end of the day, you mean more to me" Santana explains.

"I've never been at this stage before so being engaged and settled is all new to me too but I'm still confident we've found what makes us happy so I'm not concerned about us" I smile.

"I just don't want to lose you Brittany and this constant overthinking everything and worrying is making me go crazy" she groans.

"Don't doubt yourself babe because I'm going nowhere" I smile again. "Why would I leave someone as amazing as you. I mean why would we propose to each other in the first place if we didn't see this going somewhere so let's not let other things get in the way" I add.

"Its easier said than done though" she shrugs.

"I know but hopefully you can relax a little and realise you're stuck with me no matter what happens" I say.

"I'm not a nice person sometimes and I see that so I don't want you to realise I'm not who you want" Santana sighs.

"That's not going to happen" I shake my head. "Plus, you're not a bad person. You are a strong person who knows what they want and do whatever they can to get it and I've said I like that. You really aren't a bad person" I smile.

"Why are you so amazing all the time?" she asks with a smile.

"Because I have you so I'm happy. You bring the best out in me" I smile again. Whenever I'm around Santana I can't help but smile. "Let's just move past this because we work so well together so there are no reasons for doubts" I add.

"Ok" Santana nods.

We hang out in my office for a while, just talking. We both do have work to do today but I wanted to make sure Santana was feeling better. We then ordered some lunch and sat together to eat which was nice since we don't often get to have lunch together. We often say we will but we end up being too busy so it never really happens. I also got some advice from Santana about where I'm going with my clothing line because I need Santana's expertise every now and again since I'm new to all of this. She also got a little bit of advice from me about some finance stuff since I'm still well versed in that aspect of the business.

"We should probably be thinking about getting back to work" I say as I start clearing up from lunch.

"Do you know what I just realised?" Santana asks me, not really paying attention to what I have just said to her.

"I do not, no" I smile.

"You've had your own office for ages now, like at least over a year and we've never once had sex in it" she smirks at me.

"Would you like to change that?" I ask, smirking back at her. We are supposed to be working like I say but I'm always open to putting off work to do something more fun with Santana.

"Yes, I think I would" Santana nods. She pushes my chair back away from my desk and straddles my lap.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up in quite a good mood this morning because it's Friday and I'm taking the weekend off. Also, Santana has agreed not to work this weekend so hopefully we can do something fun. However, when I reached over to put my arms around Santana my good mood decreased a little since I was met with a cold bedsheet. I look around the room to see where she is but it's not until I hear the shower running from the en suite that I realise she's in there. I get out of bed and make my way into the bathroom.

"Morning" I smile as I walk into the bathroom.

"Morning" Santana replies with a wink through the shower glass.

"What time are you going into work?" I ask as I start brushing my teeth.

"Not until about 9am I think" she tells me as she starts lathering up her hair with shampoo. "What about you?" she asks, turning around to look at me.

"I can wait until 9 as well and we can go into work together" I reply.

"Ok, cool" Santana smiles before turning back around and standing under the running water to rinse out her hair.

"You look so sexy right now" I smirk at her. I am standing staring at her in the shower right now as I brush my teeth but I don't even care.

"Come and join me" she smirks back at me.

"Oh, don't worry, I will" I smile. I quickly finish cleaning my teeth before undressing and kicking my pyjamas to the side. I then open the shower door and step in before closing it again behind me.

"Come under the water so I can get you wet" Santana says as she pulls me towards her. She then turns around and pushes me back so I'm standing under the stream of water. "I don't need the water anymore because just looking at you gets me wet" she says with a smirk.

"I'm practically hard already" I point out as I pull her closer to me and kiss her deeply.

"I can see and feel that" she smirks at me as we momentarily pull away.

"Come here" I say as I hook her legs under the knees and lift her up. I lean her against the shower tiles and hold her tightly as I kiss her. She wraps her legs around me tightly and I push into her.

"Oh shit" she moans at the sensation as she wraps her arms around my neck to hold onto me some more.

"You're going to need another shower I think once I'm done with you" I smirk at her.

"I don't care" she says as she kisses me.

After a while, Santana and I finally made it to work. As much as we wanted to spend the whole day together today, we knew we would be off the weekend so we felt we should do some work today. I suppose we are a little motivated to get our work done today knowing we can spend the full weekend together. I'm only working in my office for about an hour when I decide to go to Santana's office. She doesn't have any meetings today and neither do I so it might be nice to work together but separately if that makes sense. We won't work on the same thing but we can spend time together as we both work.

"Hey" I smile as I walk into Santana's office and kick the door shut behind me.

"Hi" she smiles back.

"I thought I might work in here today with you" I say as I put all of my things down on Santana's desk. "I know we have our own stuff to do but it's better doing that in company than sitting alone" I shrug as I sit across from her.

"It sounds good to me babe so I'm not complaining" she tells me.

"Awesome" I smile and then we both get started working again.

We're only working for about half an hour before I realise Santana is acting a little weird. I can see her out of the corner of my eye looking at me all the time. She sometimes looks like she opens her mouth and is about to say something but then closes it again. A few times I was about to question her on it but then she looked like she had started working again so I left it so we could get on with our own work. After another half an hour of Santana looking at me and threating to speak, I decide I want to question her on it.

"What?" I ask as I look over at Santana as I catch her right in the act, staring at me. Don't get me wrong, she can stare at me all she wants because she's my fiancée but it's the way she's doing things that is weird. We are supposed to be working so I don't know why we're not.

"I never said anything babe" she replies with a shrug.

"You keep looking at me but you don't say anything" I point out. "What are you thinking about babe?" I ask.

"Honestly, I am thinking about a lot of things" she sighs. "One being that I can't concentrate with you here and it's not your fault. I just look at you and would rather hang out or something than work. I need to work though because I'm taking Saturday and Sunday off work so I can't not do some work today to get on track" she adds.

"I'm managing to work in the same room as you" I shrug.

"Maybe you just don't feel as strongly for me as I feel for you then" she teases me.

"I hardly think that" I laugh. "So, what else are you thinking about?" I ask curiously.

"Just a lot of things really like our plans for the weekend, our summer vacation and some other random things that aren't about work unfortunately when they should be" she tells me. We are going on vacation next month so I am starting to get a little excited about it myself. We always say we love work and we do, but when you're as settled as us then you love outside of work even more. If I had to choose between working for a couple of weeks or spending a couple of weeks with Santana then it's clearly Santana that I'll choose.

"I'm trying not to get myself distracted or I just won't work at all" I admit.

"The reason I kept looking at you was because I was about to say something but then stopped myself each time because I noticed you were working hard" she states. "I should really work though so I feel better about my weekend off" she points out. There's nothing worse than thinking about work all weekend and worrying about it because it just spoils the days off so we should work to a suitable point today and take the pressure off next week.

XXX

"What do you want for dinner?" I ask as Santana drives us home in my car. We have finally finished work for the day now and the weekend really which is cool. It's going to be fun to just hang out together and take some time to ourselves.

"I think I want pizza tonight. The diet can wait until tomorrow" Santana replies, glancing at me before looking back at the road.

"I'm in the mood for pizza too so let's do that" I say. "On the subject of diet though, you don't need to go on a diet baby. You're perfect the way you are" I smile.

"Thank you honey" she smiles at me. "Although, I would like to concentrate on what I eat and eat a little healthier because we are engaged now so a wedding is going to happen soon so I want to be in perfect shape for that."

"I get that and so do I want to be in shape but you look great already so all I'm saying is you don't need to worry about that right now or worry about having a couple of slices of pizza" I point out.

"Ok" she smiles at me.

Once we get home, we get changed into something comfier to lounge about in and I order us some pizza. We tidy up the house a little and then the pizza comes quite soon after that. Since we had a busy week at work then we decided to sit in the living room and eat in front of the TV instead of at the table like we do most of the time. It's nice to have dinner together on the couch every once in a while to just relax and let our hair down. I'm usually a stickler for crumbs but I don't mind every so often to let it go a little.

"It's a nice night, let's sit outside for a little while" I suggest as I pick up two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. We've finished dinner and cleaned up our plates already.

"Ok" Santana smiles. She then picks up a blanket in case we might need it later when the air becomes cooler before following me outside to the patio. We then take a seat and I pour us some wine.

"Do you know, we don't use our garden all that much but we should" I say, breaking the short silence between us as we sip our wine. We only use it when we're in the pool but once I moved in with Santana, we redesigned it a bit and really tidied it up so we should make use of it.

"I've always thought of having everyone over for a barbeque sometime so we should definitely do that" Santana suggests. "We could invite our families or our friends or maybe both and have a bit of an outdoor dinner party" she adds.

"I think that sounds like a great idea" I smile.

"We should wait a few weeks though because I want this weekend to be just us and then we've got a couple of busy weeks ahead of us" she points out.

"I agree" I nod. We fall into another short silence as Santana places her legs over my lap and gets comfortable. "Do you think we should start making some wedding plans because we've not really done that yet?" I wonder. We've been too busy enjoying the engagement and celebrating with everyone that we haven't even thought about putting some ideas down or thinking about when we might like to get married.

"On the one hand I like us just enjoying the engagement at the moment but on the other hand, weddings do take a while to plan so maybe we should be making some arrangements because I don't want to wait forever to marry you" she smiles.

"I'm sort of thinking on the same lines myself" I reply. I love that we're just enjoying this next big step in our relationship but as Santana says, weddings can't be planned within a week so maybe we should be thinking about it. I don't want to wait ages either to marry Santana so perhaps putting something into action would be good.

"What kind of wedding would you want babe?" Santana asks me as she turns her head to look at me.

"I'm thinking extremely small and maybe just at the courthouse or something" I shrug.

"Fuck off Brittany" Santana glares at me. Oh my god, I love winding her up so much. "Why on earth would we want to get married there and why the fuck would I want it small?" she questions.

"I'm teasing you babe" I laugh.

"I only plan on getting married once so I want my wedding to be special and I want everyone to see me marry you. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity so it's going to be a big occasion with everyone I am close to" she replies.

"I know that and like I say, I was only saying it to wind you up" I smile. "I want a big wedding too" I add. I don't mean extravagantly silly but big enough that I can invite everyone I want and we can have a nice venue.

"Have you had any thoughts about location?" she asks me.

"I don't know any specific locations I like right now but I do want to do it here. I don't want to go away for the wedding I don't think. Don't get me wrong I liked your cousins wedding last year but I don't want all of that hassle when we have plenty of opportunities to get married here. There are lots of great venues and even beaches around if we wanted a beach wedding" I reply.

"Yeah I know what you're saying" Santana nods. "I don't really want a beach wedding though babe. It sounds romantic but it's also kinda messy. I want a big white dress so I don't want it stained and I don't want to fall down the aisle either by not being able to walk in the sand. I like the beach but I don't want to be married barefoot either."

"Ok" I laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" she asks me confused.

"I just don't see why being barefoot is so offensive to you at a wedding" I shrug. She really says some adorably cute things sometimes.

"Because feet are gross and if I go barefoot which you generally do on a beach then it will encourage other people to go shoeless too. I don't want a bunch of barefooted hippies at my wedding so no beach and no bare feet" she states.

"I see what you're saying but let's not judge people" I smile.

"I'm serious Brittany. I would even put it on the wedding invitations that if you turn up with no shoes then you will not be allowed into the wedding" Santana shrugs.

"I don't think anyone would" I shake my head. Fair enough if it was a beach wedding then some people might lose their shoes but I doubt they would do it at a normal wedding unless we're talking at the end of the night with sore feet after a long night of dancing.

"Anyway, enough about shoes or lack of, let's talk about more ideas we had" she says.

"Sounds like fun so ok" I smile while turning around a little so I can give her my full attention. "I do want the big white dress too so we will need to come up with a way to do that without seeing each other's when we go dress shopping" I point out.

"We'll figure something out" Santana says with a smile. "What are we thinking about bridesmaids?" she asks.

"I definitely want my two sisters and I'm sure you want your sister as well. I also think Tina, Mercedes and Quinn could be bridesmaids too" I say.

"That was my thoughts too so that's good" she nods. "Obviously our dads should walk us down the aisle as well" she adds and I nod.

"I'm thinking a really great big party for the reception. A nice formal dinner with speeches and everything before lots of liquor and dancing with some great music" I reply.

"Agreed" Santana smiles.

For the rest of the night, we talk a lot about wedding ideas. We don't make any concrete plans obviously but we bounce some ideas off each other. We seem to have the same sort of ideas for the wedding so it's all looking good so far. Santana did have slightly different ideas about who outside of the family to invite. I wanted our work colleagues to come to the wedding reception because I'm close to a lot of them but Santana was a little unsure because she feels work and business are separate. I know what she's saying but I'm in a different position because I see the people I work with as my friends at work whereas Santana sees it as being the boss so she isn't as involved on a personal level like I am. We've got lots of time to figure it all out though so I'm not too bothered right now about it.

* * *

Santana's POV

This week has been an unbelievably busy week at work for both Brittany and I so we're exhausted. We're supposed to be hanging out with our friends tomorrow night and having dinner together but I'm thinking we might cancel. We did want to hang out with everyone and we do feel a bit bad but honestly, we just need some time to relax after this hectic week. Quinn has the day off work today so she's visiting me at work right now so I'm thinking about just asking her if we can arrange dinner another night.

"Hey, Quinn" I say to get my best friend's attention.

"Yeah" she smiles at me.

"Do you mind if we rain check our dinner tomorrow night. Brittany and I have just been so exhausted at work the last few weeks that we'd like to just have a quiet weekend" I say. I know it sounds boring and we should be enjoying ourselves while we're young but honestly, we need a break.

"Everyone was really looking forward to it" she says sadly.

"I know and we were too but it's just been a stressful few weeks" I say.

"A night out would be a great way for you to relax though and just have some fun to take your mind off the stressful week" she tells me.

"I just don't know if we're up for it. I don't mean to be such a party pooper though" I sigh.

"You're not working tomorrow so you can relax the whole day before we go out. We're not hanging out until later at night" she points out.

"I suppose that is true" I nod.

"I don't want to pressure you both so if you really don't want to then it's ok. I just thought it would be nice to all hang out and toast your engagement a little because we've not really done that" she replies.

"Ok, we're still on for tomorrow" I smile.

"Excellent" Quinn smiles back.

"I should get back to work now though" I say. The sooner I start back then the sooner I can finish and therefore get home early enough that I can relax before tomorrow.

"That's cool. I'll text you in the morning to finalise our arrangements for tomorrow" Quinn says while heading towards the door. "Speak to you tomorrow" she smiles.

"Yes, you will" I smile back and then Quinn leaves. I'm only working for another hour or so before I have another visitor in my office. The good thing this time though is that I kinda love this visitor a lot so I can't be mad at her for wanting to come and see me for a little while.

"So how has your day been so far?" Brittany asks as she takes a seat across from me at the desk.

"Ok actually" I admit. "I got a bit more work done so I'm not too stressed out anymore which is good" I add.

"Yeah I seem to be back on track with work now which is also good" she replies.

"I also had Quinn in visiting me a little while ago, did you see her?" I ask. I'm not sure if she would have gone to see Brittany for a little while or not.

"I didn't actually but I've been in and out my office all day so I'm not surprised if she maybe came looking for me and I missed her" she replies.

"I asked Quinn if we could reschedule tomorrow's night out but I ended up saying it doesn't matter because the look on her face when I asked made me feel guilty" I admit. "Apparently everyone is really looking forward to it so I don't want to let them down" I add.

"That's ok. Perhaps we just cancel our dinner plans tonight and have a quiet night so we can reenergise for tomorrow" she suggests.

"You don't mind?" I ask.

"Of course not" she smiles. "I'm happy just having a quiet night at home tonight with takeout instead of going to some fancy restaurant. The fancy restaurant can wait until next weekend" she tells me.

"I'm good with that" I smile back. although we will have to be careful with how much takeout we consume these days since we have a wedding coming up. I need to look my best for it and eating takeout all the time will not help with that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany and I are currently on our way to meet our friends. We are still a bit tired from our busy few weeks at work but we would feel bad if we cancelled so we're still sticking to our plans. We're in a cab right now on our way to the meeting place. Brittany did text her sisters and her mom to see if they could give us a ride so we wouldn't need to take a cab and pay for it since we're cheapskates but apparently, they're all busy. I wasn't too worried in the beginning because her sisters have their own family and her parents are quite sociable at the weekend so I wasn't too bothered they couldn't help. It wasn't until we asked my family and they all said no that we found everything a little weird. How can all of our family all be busy tonight? Don't get me wrong it's no problem taking a cab. We were just chancing our luck in the beginning since we offer our family rides all the time that we thought they'd do the same. It was just the more they all said no we thought, what the fuck is going on here and why does no one want to help?

"I'm confused, why are we meeting here?" Brittany asks me as we leave the taxi. We're supposed to be having dinner but we're meeting in a hotel function suite which seems weird.

"I have no fucking idea" I shake my head. Everything is just weird about tonight.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough" she shrugs as she takes my hand and we head inside and make our way to the function suite.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yells out as we walk inside.

"What is all of this?" Brittany asks shocked as we see all of our friends and family in the one room together. Obviously, this is why no one could help us since they were all here.

"It's your surprise engagement party" Tina smiles.

"There is no formal dinner tonight with friends. That was all a cover up for keeping this a surprise. We wanted you both to have a party to celebrate getting engaged with the people you love the most" Quinn tells us.

"You should probably go home then Quinn" I tease.

"Don't pretend you don't love me because I know you do" Quinn states.

"I just can't believe you all did this for us, thank you" Brittany says as she looks around the room.

"Me neither" I smile. "Let's not all stand around though, get us ladies some drinks please. We are the guests of honour of course" I smirk.

"Ok" Quinn laughs. She gets us some drinks while Brittany and I make our way around the room and talk to everyone and thank them for coming.

The party is well underway now. We have lots of food and alcohol as well as our whole family in the one room so the night couldn't get much better. There's lots of fun and dancing going on and everyone looks happy to be here which is great. Brittany and I are just taking a second to sit down together and talk. It's not like we had anything specific to discuss right now, we just wanted a little moment to ourselves to enjoy the party.

"Do you know what's going to make this night even better?" I ask Brittany.

"Perhaps us continuing the party at home when we finally get to be alone and we can have the best sex ever" she smirks at me.

"No, presents" I say gleefully. This is a party and a celebration for Brittany and I so of course all of our friends and family have bought us presents.

"Are you saying presents are better than having me naked in bed?" she teases.

"I wouldn't say better but I can have you in bed anytime I want whereas I don't get engagement presents every day. In fact, this is the one and only time I will because I'll never get engaged again because you're the only one I want so once we're married that's it for me" I smile.

"That's a good point" she smiles back. "I'm so looking forward to seeing what everyone has got us" she says excitedly.

"Me too" I nod. "Plus, if the presents are shit then we can just return them and get the money back on them and buy something we really like" I shrug.

"That is such a Santana thing to say" Brittany laughs.

"I know but it's true, right?" I smile. I love that after all of this time together, I can still make Brittany laugh. I know two years isn't a long time but when you've worked together for those two years solid then it is a long time and it says something that after everything, I can still make her smile. It's so cute really and there's no denying she makes me smile and laugh all the time.

"Have you ever returned any gifts I've bought you?" she asks me curiously.

"Of course not" I shake my head while frowning. "You know me baby so you know what I like and don't like so you never get it wrong. Plus, anything you give me is more than a gift to me because it's from you and I love you" I smile.

"That is so cute" she smiles back. "FYI, I've never returned anything you've given me" she adds.

"That's good to know" I say.

"Did you get me an engagement present?" Brittany asks.

"I assumed the ring would be enough honey" I laugh.

"It is, I promise" she smiles. "I was just making sure because I didn't want you to give me something and I didn't give you something back. I'm more than happy with each of our rings though" she adds.

"Ok, good" I smile back. "Hey, I can dance with you now if you want" I say. Brittany has been asking me all night to dance and it's not like I didn't want to, I just wanted a little more liquor in me first before I embarrass myself. I'm not a bad dancer as such because I do have rhythm but when you dance next to Brittany then it looks weird because she's an amazing dancer.

"I would love that" she says as she stands up and holds out her hand to me. I gratefully take it and we head to the dancefloor and begin dancing. It's a bit of a fast song at the moment so we're just mixing with everyone as we dance but no doubt as soon as a slow song comes on, we'll dance ourselves.

XXX

As soon as we rolled out of the cab, we made our way across the garden and to the front door. Brittany didn't take her hands off me the entire way which was really cute and also really sexy. I unlocked the door and we headed inside before closing it behind us and locking it back up. Brittany switched on the lights and then pulled me towards her as she pressed our lips together in a searing kiss. We continued kissing for a moment or so before beginning to undress each other.

"Not down here, let's go upstairs" I say, pulling away for a second.

"Ok" Brittany smiles before lifting me up and carrying me upstairs to our bedroom. She does it all the time but I never not get a surprise when she does it. Don't get me wrong, it's really sexy so it's not unwelcomed.

Once we get to the bedroom, Brittany places me gently on the bed. She then finishes fully undressing before she joins me. She hovers over me for a second before leaning down to kiss me. She then begins kissing down my body as she finishes undressing me. She tosses my clothes to the floor before sitting back for a second and just looking at me.

"What?" I ask with a smile as Brittany continues to stare down at me.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am and how happy I am with you. I mean you could have had anyone you wanted and yet you chose me" she admits.

"That's not luck honey; it's called being you" I smile. "I am with you because of how amazing you are so luck has nothing to do with it. You worked hard to get me and I appreciate that" I add. Before I met Brittany I never opened up or really took the time to have a proper relationship and ever since she has come into my life, I've realised what true love really is.

"You're really sexy" she smirks at me.

"I know that but I'm also really turned on so would you mind doing something about that?" I ask with a smirk as I reach up to pull her head down so I can kiss her.

"Sure" she smiles. She kisses me on the lips for a moment before making her way down my body again, kissing me. She pays extra attention to my sensitive areas before she moves back up and kisses me. "Turn around" she whispers in my ear while moving back so I can move.

"What way?" I ask with a smirk as I look up at her.

"On your knees and ass up please" she states as she grabs a condom from the side and rolls it on. We can never be too careful these days so we always make sure we're as protected as we can be because now still isn't the right time for a child.

"You say you like this position but I think you just like it because you get to stare at my ass for a few seconds before we start" I tease as I do as I'm told.

"Don't pretend you don't like me staring at you all the time because I know you do. I know it makes you feel good to know I love looking at how sexy you are" she says as she grips my hips. She pulls me back a little before pushing into me.

"Oh, god" I moan as she starts thrusting in and out of me. It's a familiar feeling but it always amazes me how good it feels each time she pushes into me. I should know but each time we have sex it feels better than the time before.

"How close are you?" she asks through a moan as she squeezes my hips.

"Not yet baby" I admit.

"I've been so turned on all night that I was ready for this so I don't know how much longer I can wait" she tells me.

"Just move faster and I might get there sooner" I say as I move back and forth to help her with the rhythm between us.

"Ok" she moans.

Brittany manages to hang on and I eventually cum at the same time as her. She then got rid of the condom and pulled me close to her and kissed me. We're just lying in bed together now in each other's arms. I have my head rested on Brittany's chest and she's holding me tightly. Sex is great and everything but there's also something really satisfying about the way Brittany just holds me sometimes. She holds me so lovingly and close to her and I can hear her heart beating. It kinda soothes me a little.

"Our weekend we had celebrating our engagement was great but tonight was pretty dope too because we got to relive it all again and do it with our loved ones" Brittany says.

"I agree" I nod as I lift my head to kiss Brittany. "I honestly can't wait to marry you and see what else the future holds for us" I point out.

"I feel exactly the same babe" Brittany smiles down at me. "I also can't wait to be able to call you my wife. I mean there is nothing wrong with girlfriend or fiancée but I feel like wife means more and people respect it more" she adds. I kinda agree there so I'm looking forward to it too.


	17. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 17: The Calm Before The Storm

Santana's POV

It's been another busy week at work this week so I'm finally glad it's Saturday tomorrow and I have another weekend off. I've managed to get most of my work completed today that I wanted done before the weekend which is good. Also, Brittany told me she was going to take this weekend off too so that should be good to spend some time together. I'm just making my way to Brittany's office right now to see when she is thinking about going home. I mean like I say I have most of my work done but I'll probably just stay another hour to finish things but I'm not sure when Brittany will finish. When I walk into her office, she is facing away from the door and looking out of the window as she types ferociously on her phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I wrap my arms around Brittany from behind.

"Jeez, babe" she laughs at me as she jumps slightly as my hands touch her.

"Sorry, did I give you a fright?" I ask amused.

"You did but it's ok" she shrugs while sitting her phone down as I rest my chin on her shoulder.

"What are you doing anyway?" I ask again since she didn't answer the first time.

"I'm just making a grocery list on my phone because we're running out of a few things at home" she tells me. "I've got some time today once I finish here so we might as well do it" she adds.

"Since you're on top of it then you don't really need me, do you?" I ask. I always get in the way when we go grocery shopping so maybe it's best I sit this one out.

"Santana, you are not making me go by myself to the supermarket" she says seriously as she turns around to look at me. "Why should you get to stay home?" she asks.

"I just don't like it Brittany" I groan.

"Babe I don't like it either but it's something we need to do otherwise we don't eat" she states. "Would you go alone and do the shopping?" she questions.

"Fuck no" I say while rolling my eyes.

"Then I'm not going myself either because that wouldn't be fair. I go quite a lot on my own so I think you can accompany me today" she replies. "I mean look at it this way, you'll be able to make sure I get everything I'm supposed to and I buy the brands that you like."

"That is a valid point" I nod. Last week Brittany came home with nothing I liked. Not one thing did she buy that I wanted. It was all own brand shit. It goes as far as toilet paper because she bought the cheap brand that feels like sandpaper on your ass so that didn't even suit me. The fruit she bought barely even lasted a day before it went sour or mouldy. She also bought me dark chocolate and I can't stand the stuff. Honestly, last week was a nightmare so maybe I should go today.

"So, we'll go together then when we finish work?" she asks for clarification.

"Yes, we will" I nod. "Out of curiosity when are you thinking of finishing work for the day because I think I could be done in around an hour?"

"I could probably wrap things up in an hour so I'll come by your office when I'm finished and we can head to the grocery store and then get home" she smiles.

"Ok, I'll see you soon" I say while going back to my office. I think I'm only working for about 50 minutes when Brittany arrives and takes a seat on the couch. "You're early" I point out.

"At least I arrived early here and not in bed if you know what I'm saying" she jokes.

"Yeah" I laugh. "I've just got a couple of emails to send out real quick and then I'm all yours" I say as I start typing on my computer, sending the emails.

"That's fine, I'll just sit here and wait" Brittany smiles. As soon as I do finish up work, Brittany and I head out to my car and head to the grocery store.

"This is so sad isn't it" I say with a sigh while shaking my head as we walk through the produce section.

"What's that babe?" Brittany asks while looking at me in confusion as she pushes the cart down the aisle.

"The fact we're young sexy people and we're spending our Friday night in a supermarket when we could be going to bars or out to dinner like all the rest of the young people out there" I reply. We're only in our twenties and we're not even married yet and we're spending our Friday night food shopping.

"Do you want to go out for some drinks or dinner tonight?" she asks me.

"No, I'm too tired" I shrug.

"Stop complaining then" Brittany laughs.

"This is just torture Brittany, I hate this" I groan.

"The quicker you stop complaining and pick up the things we need then the quicker we can get home and I'll make us a nice dinner" she points out. "We can have a glass of wine and I'll light some candles so it can be super romantic" she adds.

"Ok" I nod. I suppose that has lifted my spirits a little because I like a cute little home date so I guess it's something to look forward to and to take my mind of how tedious this is right now. It also helps that Brittany said she would cook so it means I don't need to do that which is good because I hate having a tough day at work and then having to go home and cook.

"Do you want to pick some fruit babe or do we want a disaster like we had last week when I picked some bad fruit?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah I better do that" I laugh. I pick out some fruit and then place it in the shopping cart and we continue around the store. "Do you know, I could probably fit in that cart and you could just wheel me around instead of me having to walk" I say.

"You probably could but let's not try it babe because adults aren't meant to ride in them and we don't want to get thrown out of here" she tells me.

"I wouldn't mind getting thrown out" I mutter.

"I know you wouldn't because it would mean we didn't need to continue shopping and you could go home" Brittany says laughing. She really does know me so well because that was exactly my thinking.

"Can we just hurry up and go home?" I ask.

"It's actually you honey that is slowing us down because you're lagging behind the whole time. I get what we need and put it in the cart but you spend half of the time complaining rather than just picking up the items and continuing on" she replies.

"Ok, fine" I sigh.

As soon as we're finished in the grocery store, we head to the car and load it up with all of our stuff. I then drive us home and we get everything unpacked and put away. Brittany said she would do everything for dinner so she let me relax in front of the TV. She's just called me through to the dining room so I've just sat down. She poured two glasses of wine and then headed back to the kitchen to collect the food.

"Dinner is served" Brittany smiles as she places the plate down in front of me before placing her plate down and then sitting down across from me.

"It looks amazing babe" I smile back. The food honestly does look great and Brittany is quite a good cook so I'm looking forward to eating tonight.

"Thank you" she smiles at me again.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I just hate going shopping and stuff but I know we need to do it and I know I shouldn't leave it to you all the time. It's just the last thing I want after a busy day at work is to rush around a grocery store when I could just as easily come home and spend the rest of the night with you" I apologise.

"I understand that babe but on the bright side we have the rest of the night together now to do whatever we want" she points out.

"I know and I'm looking forward to just relaxing with you on the couch tonight once we've eaten dinner" I say.

XXX

"Babe" Brittany says getting my attention as we sit together on the couch watching another shitty movie. Honestly, there is just something about me and movies, we just don't work well together. I always get bored and lose interest in them after 5 minutes.

"Yeah honey" I smile as I turn my head to look at her.

"Do we have plans this weekend?" she asks me. "We're not working, are we?" she adds.

"No work and no concrete plans just yet" I reply.

"How would you feel about a spot of babysitting and a possible sleepover with infants tomorrow night?" she asks me nervously.

"I'm sorry honey but no, I'm not babysitting Melody" I shake my head. "You know I can only take Rachel in small doses so there is no way I can spend the night with her screaming mini me daughter" I add. I put up with Rachel because she's Brittany's college friend so every so often they hang out but there is no way I can handle babysitting her daughter.

"I'm not talking about Rachel" Brittany laughs. "Even I couldn't babysit for her. I mean she's my friend but we're not that close that I'd babysit Melody for her. I couldn't even do it for an hour so the full weekend most certainly wouldn't happen" she tells me.

"Who are we babysitting for then?" I ask curiously. If it's not Rachel then who else because none of our best friends have children.

"My sisters" Brittany shrugs. Her oldest sister Grace has a daughter and her other older sister Haley has a son now. "Grace has a night out tomorrow so I offered to babysit Zoe and I thought I might as well ask Haley if she wants me to look after Ben too" she adds.

"Ok" I smile.

"Is that 'ok' as in yes to my question or 'ok' as in you understand what I'm saying now?" she asks me.

"Ok as in yes, I would love to babysit with you tomorrow and spend the night with the little kids" I smile again. They are both only 1 years old so it might not be the easiest thing for us but it should be fun.

"Really?" she asks surprised yet happy.

"Of course I would. They're my niece and nephew too so why wouldn't I want to?" I ask. Brittany and I aren't married yet obviously but we've been together for long enough now that her family is like my family so her niece and nephew are my niece and nephew.

"Ok, cool" she smiles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany's sisters dropped the kids off a little while ago so we've been playing with them for over an hour. We gave them some dinner before Brittany built a makeshift tent on the floor and they played in that. Brittany then made a mountain of pillows, cushions, blankets and other covers on the floor so we could jump off the couch and onto the pile on the floor. I thought it was a little dangerous when she first suggested it but the landing was very soft because she made sure she had enough bedding to do it. We've tidied everything up again now and are sitting on the couch together.

"So, I was told by your mommies that you should be in bed by now but I won't tell them you're not if you don't" Brittany tells the kids.

"We're the cool aunts that you two have so there is no rule for bedtime when at auntie Britt's house" I tell them.

"We play auntie Tana?" Zoe asks me as she climbs onto my lap. She's only a year and a half old so she is still learning to say big words so I don't mind she can't say Santana. It actually warms my heart a little that she calls me her auntie because we're not totally related but yet she thinks of me as that. Brittany is her auntie so it's really cute she thinks of me as the same.

"What do you want to play?" I ask Zoe.

"Tea party" Zoe replies.

"Ok, we can do that for a little while and then Ben can choose something to do so it's fair on everyone" Brittany says. Ben doesn't really like playing with the dolls and teddies so we will do something later that he wants to do.

"Ok" Zoe nods.

"Why don't you start the tea party and I'll go and get us all some snacks" I suggest.

"That sounds good babe" Brittany smiles.

After playing with the kids for another while, we get them ready for bed. We get them changed into their pyjamas and help them brush their teeth before getting them settled into bed. They're both staying in one of our guest rooms. We figured since this isn't a familiar environment for them then it would be best for them to share a room so they didn't feel alone. We read to them and stayed until they were both asleep before Brittany and I went to our room to get ourselves ready for bed.

"It's been fun tonight. Very lively but fun" I smile as I get into bed next to my fiancée.

"I've had a great time and you're amazing with the kids" Brittany tells me as she puts her phone down at the side and moves further down the bed to lie down.

"I thought you were pretty good with them" I smile again.

"Once we get married, can we have one?" Brittany asks as she turns to lie on her side to look at me. "I know kids are always in our plans but I mean once the wedding is over, let's make a point of trying for a baby" she adds.

"Are you serious?" I ask excitedly.

"Of course, I'm serious" she smiles. "We have to promise though that we handle work appropriately when we do get pregnant. I love what I do but I do want to cut back a little once we have a baby because a baby deserves to have parents who are there for them. We can still work obviously but not the 15-hour days we do sometimes" she adds.

"I agree and we are getting better with balancing work and our personal life so it's going to be ok" I smile.

"I would like us to get married first though because we should enjoy being engaged and planning a wedding and have a great honeymoon then we can get pregnant. Don't get me wrong though, if it happened before, I wouldn't be upset" she replies.

"I get what you're saying and I want that too" I smile before leaning over to kiss Brittany. I agree with what she's saying plus I do want to be prepared workwise before a baby comes and right now, I'm in the thick of things so I want to be at a comfortable place and ready for a baby. I mean what Brittany said about a baby needing its parents is totally right.

"How tired are you?" Brittany asks me with a smirk as she wraps her arm around me.

"Not that tired but I don't think we should get intimate tonight" I say. I know that's why she was asking me how tired I am and even though I'm not, I don't think we should do anything tonight.

"Wow, that's not like you babe" Brittany says surprised. "Are you feeling ok?" she asks in concern.

"I just feel with the little ones here that maybe we shouldn't do anything. I know they're in another room but I'm just worried they don't settle very well since they've never slept over here before so I don't want them to come looking for us when they can't sleep and we're up to all sorts" I say honestly.

"I never really thought about it like that so perhaps we should leave it at cuddling tonight" she says in agreement.

"Tomorrow night though I'm all yours baby" I smirk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany and I were awoken quite early this morning since we have two little kids staying with us. Ben woke up quite early and when he thought he was alone he started crying which then caused Zoe to wake up and start crying because she didn't know what was going on. Brittany and I rushed through to them and got them settled but by that point we were already very awake so we didn't see the point in going back to bed. We've all just finished breakfast now and we're entertaining the kids.

"Would you like to play in the pool?" Brittany asks the kids.

"Babe, isn't that a little dangerous?" I ask concerned. They don't have any sort of proper swimwear or water wings to keep them safe since they can't swim yet.

"Not if we keep a hold of them the whole time it's not" Brittany smiles.

"Ok" I shrug. We get Zoe and Ben sorted for the pool before putting on our own swimwear and then all slowly stepping into the water.

"Let's just hope they don't pee in the pool" Brittany jokes.

"It's fine, I've done it many times" I laugh.

"Really?" Brittany asks me surprised.

"No, certainly not" I shake my head. "I do have sex in here a lot though" I smirk.

"Thank goodness we clean it on a regular basis then" she smiles at me and I nod.

"We swim?" Zoe asks as she looks up at Brittany.

"We could try and teach you to swim a little bit" Brittany replies.

"Would you like that Ben?" I ask as I hold him tightly in the water.

"Ok" he says excitedly while clapping his hands together.

After playing in the pool with the kids for a while, we all got out a dried off. We then headed inside and the kids went for a nap while Brittany and I tidied up a bit. We all then had lunch together before we played some more with the kids. Haley and Grace have both just arrived to get the kids so they're sitting down to talk to us for a little bit. It was nice having the kids but I'm looking forward to just having Brittany to myself for the rest of the day before it's back to work tomorrow.

"How were they both?" Grace asks us.

"They were both really great" Brittany replies. "They did wake up quite early this morning but they weren't any trouble at all" she adds.

"We played a lot and we played a little in the pool together. They both seem to really like the water" I say.

"Ben does like going to the pool with his dad but he still hasn't quite mastered how to swim yet. He just prefers splashing around" Haley says with a laugh.

"They did both seem to enjoy it" I smile.

"We've also put them down for a nap already and had lunch so there's not much else you need to do for them because we've got it covered" Brittany says.

"It sounds like they both had a good time so I might call you both again to babysit" Haley states.

"We'd love that" I say honestly. It has been really fun so I don't know why we haven't babysat the kids before on our own.

"Yeah, honestly any time either of you need us then just give us a call" Brittany smiles.

"We will but we better head off now because I think Zoe needs another little nap before dinner later" Grace says.

"Yeah I think Ben will have another nap now" Haley says in agreement. "Thank you both anyway" she smiles.

"Yes, and thank you for the free clothes. You really didn't need to do that but they're going to look so good in them" Grace says. I had some new designs lying around at work that I thought Ben and Zoe could be treated too. I mean I'm a children's fashion designer and they're my niece and nephew so why shouldn't they get free attire.

"We will pay for them next time because you have a business to run" Haley says.

"Don't be silly, I want them to have some stuff free of charge from their aunts" I smile.

"Ok well thank you again" Haley smiles. We all say goodbye and then everyone leaves so it's just Brittany and I left at home.

* * *

Brittany's POV

I don't see my parents as much as I would like but I am having dinner with them tonight which I'm looking forward to. My parents both work fulltime and I work really long days at work sometimes so I don't really get to see my family much except Santana. Tonight, we've managed to find the time to have dinner together and Santana is joining us which is even better. As soon as Santana and I finished at work, we went home to change and freshen up before going to my parent's house. I offered to bring something but my mom said she had everything under control.

"This all looks amazing" I tell my parents as we all sit down to eat together.

"Yeah the food all looks great" Santana agrees.

"I haven't eaten all day so if you don't mind, I'm just going to start" I say as I tuck into my plateful of food.

"Ok" my dad laughs.

"So how is work going?" my mom asks Santana and I as they all begin eating as well now.

"It's going really good at the moment. It's sometimes a little busier and a little more stressful than we'd like but it's going ok. I love my new role and it's great doing something different with myself but still be able to work with Santana" I say honestly. It's been 10 months since I changed job roles but it feels like no time at all because the last year has flew in.

"I agree" Santana nods. "My company is doing better than ever and Brittany is really building a great business for herself" she adds.

"I'm not as successful as Santana is but I don't mind because I'm new to this kind of thing" I shrug.

"I've been working longer than you but I would say you could probably be more successful than me than I was at that stage in my career" Santana tells me.

"You're just saying that to be nice but thank you" I say while kissing my fiancée's cheek. "Anyway, how is working going for you two?" I ask my parents.

"Just the usual really so not much to say" my dad shrugs.

"Yeah" my mom agrees. "So apart from working, what else has been going on with you two?" she asks.

"We've finalised our vacation plans so we're looking forward to that in a week or so" I reply. Santana and I are going on vacation for a week with some of our friends so that should be fun. I'm really looking forward to it and I think Santana is looking forward to a little break away from work.

"Are you two going anywhere this summer?" Santana asks my parents.

"We were just making some arrangements with Haley and Grace so I think we're all going to go somewhere with them and their husbands and kids" my dad replies. "We're looking forward to going away with Ben and Zoe because it'll be their first proper vacation away with the family. You two are more than welcome to come as well because we haven't finalised anything yet" he adds.

"We appreciate the offer but I think once we've had this vacation, we'll just want to start wedding planning so we'll be quite busy with that and work" I point out. I appreciate it but I do want to concentrate on the wedding soon so I won't really have time for another vacation before the honeymoon.

"Yeah thank you and maybe next time" Santana smiles. "I'm sure you'll both be looking forward to a vacation with the grandkids though because they're at such a cute and fun age" she says.

"We are because before Zoe and Ben came along the last baby we were around was this little one here and that was a good number of years ago" my mom says while smiling at me and putting her arm around me.

"Mom, don't embarrass me" I say as my cheeks start pinking in embarrassment. I don't need my mom to bring up me as a baby in front of my fiancée. I'm a grown up now who is hot and sexy, not a cute little baby.

"I've shown Santana plenty of baby photos of you before so I wouldn't get embarrassed now because she's already saw you many times as a baby" my mom laughs.

"Seriously?" I groan.

"Yeah, I've seen them all" Santana smirks at me. "I even saw the little naked ones where you were in the tub or in your little paddling pool" she laughs.

"Oh my god, really?" I ask shaking my head. I've never been so embarrassed in my life before.

"Also, the little home video of you rolling around on your blanket on the floor with your naked little butt in the air was cute" Santana smiles.

"Mom, why would you do that?" I ask with a sigh. "Why would you show my girlfriend something like that and more to the point why would you video me with a naked butt?"

"Correction Brittany, I am your fiancée not girlfriend" Santana points out.

"That's besides the point right now" I say while looking at my mom to see if she's going to answer me.

"We were just letting you breathe a little since it was a warm day. Don't worry though because there was a towel on the floor on top of the blanket to stop any accidents since you weren't wearing a diaper" my dad shrugs.

"I still don't see why you couldn't just leave the diaper on me" I state.

"It's really not a big deal Brittany. We were just letting you roll about freely for a change because diapers aren't the most comfortable things and like I say, it was a warm day so we just wanted to let you get some air about you" my dad shrugs again.

"Let's just forget about me and diapers shall we" I sigh.

"Ok" Santana nods. "You were a cute little baby though" she smiles.

"I'm going to ask your parents to send me baby pictures of you" I say to my fiancée with a smirk.

"Good luck with that because I burned them all" she laughs.

"I don't believe that so I'll find them eventually" I say confidently. Santana is the oldest child so I know for a fact her parents would never get rid of her baby videos and pictures because she was the first born so they would want a memento of their first time parenting.

"Speaking of small children, I see you had Ben and Zoe to stay the other night" my mom says while smirking at us. "Was that preparation for the two of you?" she asks.

"Mom" I warn. Santana and I having children can be a sensitive subject sometimes after what happened so I don't really like other people bringing it up besides my fiancée and I.

"I'm just asking when we might expect grandchildren from you both" she replies with a shrug. "I love the grandchildren I have already but I'd like you to have children too" she adds.

"We will mom but we've got a wedding to focus on and plan first" I tell her.

"Brittany will be a great mom though" Santana says while smiling at me.

"I won't be as good as Santana but I'll give it a good go when we're ready to have children" I smile.

"We have spoken about it though and I think once the wedding is over then we will have children as soon as we can" Santana states.

"When might this wedding be?" my dad asks curiously.

"I am actually hoping before the end of the year" I say. I know that doesn't give us a great deal of time to plan so it might be asking a bit much but I would like us to be married before our next birthdays.

"I'm happy to marry Brittany whenever we can but at the same time, I do want sort of a big affair so it might take some time to plan. I'm only going to get married once so I want to make the most of it" Santana says.

"Exactly" my mom smiles at Santana.

"If you ladies need our assistant then just let us know. I helped with the cost of Grace and Haley's weddings so I can help with yours too" my dad tells me.

"We'll see how it goes but right now we're just focussing on work and enjoying the engagement and as soon as the vacation is over, we're putting our minds to the wedding" I say gratefully.

"Plus, I think my parents want to help a little too but we'll get back to you" Santana smiles. We don't need either of our parents to help us really but I think they're quite traditional so they would want to help us especially since my parents helped with my two sisters.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Work hasn't been too busy for me today which is quite good since I can get on with what I need to do. It's also good because Santana and I are going on vacation tomorrow so we'd like our work things to be at a good point before we leave. I'm just looking over some of the finances that Jack sent me to see how our latest development went down when Santana walks into my office. She doesn't say anything; she just kicks the door shut behind her and walks towards me.

"Coffee and doughnuts" Santana smiles as she takes a seat across from me at the desk and places the food and beverages on the table.

"Uh…ok" I say sceptically.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" she asks confused.

"Because you never bring me coffee at work" I shrug. It's not like she is selfish or rude, it's just I'm usually the one that would bring Santana a coffee when I'm making one and its sort of our tradition together that I always make us coffee at work.

"I know but I felt like I should do it more often because it's not fair on you doing it all the time" she shrugs back.

"Ok" I nod.

"Also, I'm just in a good mood today because once we leave here tonight then we don't need to come back for at least another week" she states. "Plus, we're going on vacation tomorrow so that should be so much fun" she smiles.

"I'm looking forward to it myself actually" I smile. I'm not just looking forward to a break from work but I'm looking forward to some fun times ahead with our friends.

"Have you finished packing your suitcase?" Santana asks as she takes a sip of coffee.

"Not quite but I'm just about there I would say" I reply. "You?" I ask.

"What do you think?" she asks laughing. She really is still so terribly last minute with those sorts of things. It's actually kind of cute so I can't get annoyed about it.

"I can help you once we get home" I offer.

"Sounds good" she smiles. "Hey, if you need any help putting the finishing touches to your packing then I'm more than happy to help. I can definitely point you in the right direction of which clothes you could take" she shrugs.

"We'll see" I smile. I know she likes to tease me about my fashion but I actually think I am getting better these days with what I wear.

"All the couples are all having separate rooms, right?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, definitely" I nod. "I wouldn't go if I couldn't get you all to myself at night" I smirk.

"Yeah, same" she smirks back at me. "So, before we get too excited about our vacation, do you have much to do here at work before we finish up for the week?" she asks.

"Not too much actually so I definitely think I'm on schedule to leave early today" I reply. Hopefully I keep to my schedule because I do want to get home to finish packing and get to bed early before the early flight in the morning.

"I think I could probably be finished early today as well" Santana agrees.

"We could just get takeout tonight to save time so we can finish packing and we don't need to cook dinner" I suggest.

"Yeah, maybe" she shrugs.

"Honey, you don't need to go on a diet because the wedding isn't that close so you don't need to avoid having takeout" I point out. We don't have takeout that much anyway so Santana really doesn't need to get stressed out about it.

"It's not that because I'm not worried about my wedding diet right now" she tells me. "I've just been feeling really weird the last day or two so I'm not that hungry" she adds.

"Weird like how?" I ask concerned.

"Just like a little sick and not hungry" she states. "I'm hoping it'll go away before the vacation though because being sick would really spoil things."

"Why don't you just finish work now for the day and Jade and Jack can finish whatever you needed to do before you left tonight" I suggest.

"No, it's fine. I want to stay here with you because going home by myself would only make me feel worse. I feel better when I have you around" she replies.

"I could come home with you now if you want or you can rest on my couch here and I will finish working" I suggest. "I'm definitely going to get someone else to finish what you were doing though because I don't want you working feeling like shit" I add.

"Ok" Santana smiles.

"Lie down and rest and I'll be back in a second honey" I say while kissing her head before leaving the office. I find Jade and Jack and ask them to take care of what Santana was doing before I head back to my office. Jade and Jack were more than happy to help because they were going to take care of things here at SL Designs and BP Sportswear when Santana and I were on vacation anyway.

"We need to get you a better couch in here because this is like laying on a brick" Santana says while jumping around the couch as I walk back into the office.

"It's no wonder you don't feel well with the way you're jumping around" I tease.

"I just can't get comfortable" she sighs.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it right now" I say. I did suggest she went home but she said no so there isn't anything else I can do right this minute to make her feel better.

"I know, sorry" she replies. "I just hate feeling sick so it stresses me out. Give me a hangover or a sore ankle any time because I can cope with that. I just hate that feeling of feeling sick. I don't think I've actually been physically sick since I was…. uh, since a while ago" she says, abruptly changing what she was going to say.

"Since you were what babe?" I ask curiously. I wouldn't normally be that bothered about when it was but since she deliberately didn't say what it was then now, I want to know.

"Since I was pregnant" she mumbles.

"Oh, ok" I say surprised. I didn't actually think that was what she was going to say so I was a little taken aback. "Is there a chance…"

"I'm not pregnant right now" she replies, knowing what I was going to ask.

"Like you don't think you are or you…" I can't finish my sentence since Santana answers before I get it out.

"I know I'm not for a fact" she states. "100% babe" she adds.

"Sometimes accidents can happen because that's what happened the last time so how can you be so sure?" I ask.

"Because I'm on my period" she laughs.

"Oh, ok" I laugh. I guess that does make sense. "Is that why you feel sick then? I mean I know my sister used to get really bad cramps so sometimes the intensity and the pain actually made her physically sick" I ask.

"I don't know what it is but for sure I'm not pregnant right now" she shrugs. "If I did ever fall pregnant then I would tell you right away so you don't need to worry that I would hide it from you" she smiles.

"I didn't think you were hiding it. I just thought maybe you could be but you didn't know it yourself yet" I shrug. "Anyway, I should finish this work and then we can head home" I smile.

"Ok" Santana smiles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day is finally here and we're going on vacation today so I couldn't be happier right now. Santana and I managed to finish our packing last night so this morning was pretty straight forward. We just made sure we had everything before Santana's parents came to give us a ride to the airport. We're both walking into the airport now after waving goodbye to Santana's parents. We're just walking over to meet our friends and get checked in for our flight.

"Brittany this vacation is supposed to be fun and we want to have a good time so why have you brought misery with you?" Quinn asks teasingly as she points to her best friend.

"I'm sorry" I laugh. It's really early in the morning right now and one thing Santana hates is having to get up super early in the morning so she's not looking the most uplifting this morning.

"Fuck the pair of you for making a fool of me" Santana glares at Quinn and I as she walks over to Mercedes and Tina.

"Quinn said it, not me so what did I do babe?" I ask, chuckling at her face. It is angry but it's the cute angry face she has not the angry angry face.

"You laughed" she tells me while pointing to her suitcase before linking arms with Mercedes and walking away.

"I guess that means I need to take your suitcase as well as mine" I say laughing.

"It does mean that because that's what you get for laughing at my expense. You get punished for upsetting me so you can now handle the two suitcases" Santana shrugs.

"I think someone might not get much sex this vacation" Sam jokes.

"Excuse me, I might be punishing her but I am only human so I'm not about to withhold that" Santana replies.

As soon as we get all of our bags checked in, we find somewhere in the airport to have breakfast. We then have a walk around the shops that are here before heading to our boarding gate. We wait there for a little while just chatting and using the bathroom before we need to get on the plane. One thing Santana and I have in common is our dislike for airplane bathrooms so we like to use the facilities before we board. We're just finding our seats and putting our hand luggage in the overhead compartments now.

"I'm assigned the window seat but do you want it babe?" Santana asks me.

"Ok, thank you" I smile while squeezing past her into the window seat.

"Are you ok honey?" I ask as we get sat down but Santana really doesn't seem any happier than earlier.

"Why did we agree to go on vacation with 3 other couples?" Santana complains to me.

"Because they're our friends and it's going to be fun" I point out. Just because it isn't the two of us doesn't mean we can't have any alone time. I'm sure the others will want some time to themselves in their couples so it'll be fine.

"I just don't feel in the mood for socialising. I'd rather just chill out with you" she tells me.

"You're just tired right now because you didn't sleep great last night but once you have some rest tonight, you'll wake up enjoying yourself tomorrow. It's going to be fun, I promise" I smile while leaning over to kiss Santana's cheek.

"Ok" she smiles at me.

"Are you still feeling sick?" I ask as the plane takes off.

"Weirdly, no" she shrugs. "I still didn't feel great when I went to bed last night but I woke up this morning and the sickness had like just disappeared" she adds.

"I suppose that's a good thing" I say.

"Yeah" Santana nods.

The first part of the flight wasn't too bad because it was still early so we all just wanted to sit quietly and relax a little since we were tired. This part now though is getting quite tough because we've been in our seat for some time and we're starting to get uncomfortable. It's also getting a little later in the day so our bodies aren't naturally wanting to go to sleep because we would all be at work usually at this time. I know I'm getting really bored now so I'm hoping Santana is too so we can do something to take our minds off how long we've got left on the flight.

"Do you want to play a game with me?" I ask my fiancée. I thought it could be fun and it would be a good way to pass the time on this boring flight.

"I'm an adult, I don't play games" she tells me.

"Don't pretend you're too cool for games because we all know you aren't" I smirk.

"What did you have in mind?" she asks, turning her head to look at me.

"Let's play travel scrabble" I say in delight.

"Ok fine but be prepared to get your ass whipped because I'll beat you at a game like this" she smirks at me. I am better at numbers than Santana and she's better at words than me so it is a bit of a risk for me to take.

"I think I can handle my own as long as I have some good letters" I say. We then get everything set up and get started on the game. "Honey, that's not a word" I shake my head as Santana spells something nonsensical.

"It is baby" she smiles at me.

"Use it in a sentence then" I challenge.

"I'm going to do that to you tonight in bed, let's just put it that way" she says with a shrug.

"Santana" I say shocked at how bold she is being right now. We're in a plane full of lots of people and in quite close proximity to some and she is saying things like that loudly.

"What?" she questions.

"There are other people around us" I point out.

"I don't care" she shakes her head.

"Plus, I thought you were on your period so how can we do anything tonight?" I ask quietly.

"Just because I can't doesn't mean I can't give you a little something" she smirks at me.

* * *

Santana's POV

We've been on vacation for a couple of days now and it is actually quite fun. I think I was just a bit tired in the beginning because like Brittany suggested, a good night's sleep did really do the trick and I woke up feeling refreshed on the first day. I think the vacation is also good because it has a good balance between us and our friends. Some days we decide to just do some couples stuff and meet for like dinner and other days we all hang out in a group. It's also been nice to get a break away from work. Work used to be my everything and now it isn't since I have Brittany. I still love what I do but I also like this new side of me where I now realise, I do like being in a great relationship and having fun with my friends.

We've all spent the day in our couples today so now everyone has just met up and had dinner. Brittany and I just went for a nice walk before spending some time on the beach and then heading back to our hotel room today. We did spend a good chunk of the afternoon in bed together if you get what I mean so it'll be nice to just do something else to break things up a little tonight. All 8 of us are at a bar right now having some drinks and having some fun and dancing.

"I think I've had enough dancing right now" Tina says as she sits down.

"I agree" Brittany nods.

"We should all play a drinking game and let our feet get a rest" Quinn states.

"Really Q?" I ask unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, it'll be fun to do" Quinn smiles.

"Never have I ever is usually a good one and we can all just take a drink if we have done whatever it is" Brittany shrugs.

"Ok, fine" I nod. If Brittany wants to play a drinking game and thinks it's a good idea then I'm all over it. It's kinda like how I'll be all over Brittany tonight when we get back to the hotel room.

"Who would like to go first?" Brittany asks.

"It was your idea honey so you go first" I reply.

"Ok" Brittany smiles. She takes a moment to think of something before deciding. "Never have I ever been to Europe" she states.

"That's a little bit of a lame one Britt" Tina points out.

"I know but I just froze because I'm the first one so I didn't know what to say to make it sound fun or exciting" Brittany shrugs. "Anyway, I've said it now so let's all play the game" she says and some of us all take a drink.

"I'm going to take you on vacation somewhere in Europe babe" I smile.

"Cool, I'll look forward to it" she smiles back at me.

"I'll go next and we can just work our way around the table" Quinn says. She too takes a second to come up with something before saying it. "Never have I ever been on a big boat in the water" she says.

"You've been on a boat before Quinn" I point out.

"I've been on like a canoe in the lake or something but I mean like a big cruise ship or something in really deep water. I'm kinda afraid of water where I can't touch the bottom" Quinn explains.

"Another lame statement but anyway, let's drink" I say while taking a drink. I've never been on a cruise ship but I've been on boats and stuff in the ocean. "Can someone please say something fun?" I ask.

"You go next then and say something fun" James tells me.

"Ok" I nod. "Never have I ever had so many orgasms that I've ended up fully passing out before" I say with a smirk to my fiancée.

"You're not even funny" Brittany says while laughing before taking a drink.

"Why are you laughing if I'm not funny?" I tease.

"Did that seriously happen to you Brittany?" Tina asks.

"Yes, it happened to her. I'm just that good" I say triumphantly.

"It's not quite like that because it wasn't because of Santana. It was just like a weird position we were in so all the blood rushed to my head and I got really light headed and passed out. I also had a cold that day so that didn't help" Brittany shrugs.

"Stop pretending I'm not the best you've ever had in bed" I smirk at her.

"I never said you weren't, I'm just saying that night didn't happen in the way you think it did. Also, would you mind not taking such delight in the fact I passed out. I could have been seriously hurt or something" Brittany states.

"Ok, I'm sorry" I laugh while leaning over to kiss Brittany to make her feel better. I know my version is the truth but if she wants to pretend something else happened then fine.

"Let's move on so I'll take a turn" Mike states. "Ok, never have I ever kissed Brittany" he says.

"That's definitely a drink for me" I smirk while taking a drink. I'm just taking such delight in being the only one who can kiss Brittany when suddenly Quinn drinks. "Excuse me, what the fuck?" I ask.

"She's just playing the game babe" Brittany smiles.

"When the fuck did you two kiss?" I ask annoyed.

"We've kissed a couple of times, haven't we Brittany?" Quinn says as she looks at my fiancée.

"Yeah a good two or three times" Brittany nods.

"That's fucking wrong because Brittany is mine" I say sighing.

"We're just winding you up" Brittany smiles. "I've only known Quinn for as long as I've known you which means she has been with James the whole time so I hardly think we'd have kissed at any point" she adds.

"I don't think I like the way you two have been winding me up this entire vacation. You think it's funny but it actually hurts me to know my fiancée thinks sharing jokes with my best friend at my expense is funny. You're making a fool out of me and it's not nice coming from someone who is supposed to love me so much. I would never make fun of you or embarrass you in front of your friends" I state.

"Uh…I'm really sorry honey. I wind everyone up not just you and it's not meant to hurt anyone, it's just supposed to be a joke that we can laugh about and have a good time" Brittany says apologetically while taking my hand in hers. "I'm really sorry, honestly" she says while kissing me.

"Never have I ever been as whipped as Brittany before" I say with a smirk.

"Wait…you're not mad?" she asks surprised. "I actually believed you."

"I can joke too baby and your face was priceless" I say and everyone starts laughing.

"Did you all know she was faking it?" Brittany asks everyone.

"Initially I thought it could be genuine but then she started smirking as she continued talking so I knew she wasn't serious about what she was saying" Tina states.

"Ok" Brittany shrugs.

"I thought you would be the one person Brittany to know when Santana was faking something or not" Mike says with a smirk.

"I don't need to fake anything with Brittany unlike poor Tina when she's in bed with you" I say smirking back at Mike.

"You don't fake it, right Tina?" Mike asks worriedly.

"She does, she tells us girls all the time that she had to otherwise you just won't get off her during sex" I state.

"Santana, stop winding him up" Tina says laughing as she starts feeling bad for Mike who looks quite distressed that he can't perform good enough for his girlfriend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany and I have just joined the others for breakfast this morning. We were supposed to be meeting them 20 minutes ago but we got a little held up. We ended up lying in bed for a bit longer than we had planned. Brittany claims it was because she wasn't feeling the greatest today after our heavy drinking session last night but I actually think it was just because I purposely forgot to wear pyjamas last night to bed so she wanted to spend some extra time with me.

"It's nice of you both to finally join us for breakfast, even if we are about finished" Quinn states.

"Not my fault, blame Brittany" I shrug as we sit down at the table.

"Yeah, I just had a bit of a headache when I woke up after our little drinking game last night" she shrugs.

"I actually felt a bit hungover this morning as well" Mercedes agrees.

"That's because you are a lightweight Mercedes" I state. "Brittany on the other hand wasn't actually hungover, it's just a cover up because she doesn't want to admit she just liked spending time in bed with me this morning" I shrug.

"Look, whatever the reason was we are all here now so let's focus on that" Tina states.

"I agree" Quinn nods. "Ok, so what are the plans for today?" she asks.

"I enjoyed going to the beach yesterday so I think I want to do that today" I reply.

"Yeah, we should all go to the beach" Brittany smiles.

"Ok, sounds like fun" Sam states.

Once we all finished breakfast, we headed back to our rooms. We got ourselves ready and changed for the beach before packing a bag with everything we needed in it. We all then met downstairs again and headed off to the beach together on foot. We've been here for quite a while now and are all having fun. Some people are playing with a ball on the sand and others have been in and out of the sea cooling down. Brittany and I were just lounging around on the sand when I decided to head to the bathroom. When I was walking back over to the group, I caught Brittany staring at me so I decided to add a little shimmy to my walk and make it look sexy.

"Work it babe" Brittany smiles as she starts taking pictures of me as I do different poses in front of her.

"You should take some pictures of me in the sea later. I don't really want to get wet right now when we'll probably have lunch soon" I say as I sit back down next to her.

"I definitely will" she says as she kisses me. "Hey, what do you think about BP Sportswear moving into swimwear?" she asks me curiously as she looks over at me.

"I think it's a great idea babe" I smile.

"You would need to be my model though for creating the design because I'm not the best person to be wearing bikinis. I mean the bikini tops sure but my bikini pants are different form yours" she points out.

"We all know that's not why" I laugh. "You just want an excuse to have me modelling bikinis all day long" I add with a smirk.

"That is kinda true but on a serious note though I do want it to take off if I do come up with something good so I do need your help. I have to hide more in the bikinis that I wear than what you wear so I do need some help design wise" she tells me.

"I would say the biggest issue for me in a bikini is always the tops coming undone whenever you're messing around in the water" I say.

"You have my undivided attention right now. I'm all over you loosing bikini tops" she smirks at me.

"I thought you wanted to be serious?" I say with a laugh.

"I did but if you're going to tell me about your breasts coming free then I'm not going to be able to concentrate, am I?" she questions.

"I think if you want to really make something different then you need to correct the strap issue but at the same time keep it sexy. You also get some sexy one-piece's out there so doing something like that might be good too. I'm not talking about a standard frumpy swimsuit but something designed really sexy but still classy" I say.

"So, no transparent designs then?" she asks with a smirk.

"I'm open to you designing one for me for our pool at home but I don't think many people out there want swimsuits that show the flesh they want to conceal" I smile.

"Yeah that was just a joke but to bring things back to the topic, can you help me?" she asks.

"Of course, I will" I smile. I think she trusts me enough to know I won't take over with her clothing line so I'm more than happy to lend a hand with whatever she needs.

"Maybe you could design children's swimwear for SL Designs or you and I could come together and design our own kids and parents matching items. How cute would it be when we have kids if we have a little girl and she can wear the exact same design as you. That would be so cute" she says excitedly.

"It does sound cool but how would we decide which brand gets to put the designs out there?" I ask. If we put it under SL Designs then that's not exactly fair on BP Sportswear.

"We could sell it on both brands or just create a new brand for matching things because I'm sure we could come up with more than just matching swimwear" she tells me.

"We can have a think about it then and really come up with something once we're back to work. Feel free though to do any kind of bikini research you need to do on me. If you need more photos or need some research into seeing how to take off different bikinis then I'm here for you" I smirk.

"It sounds great so I'll definitely take you up on that offer" she smirks back at me before leaning over to kiss me.


	18. Wedding Stress

Chapter 18: Wedding Stress

Santana's POV

The vacation is well and truly over now so Brittany and I are back hard at work. It was great being away with our friends and having fun but I am sort of relieved it's over now. I did enjoy it but with it being over then I can now put my focus on planning my wedding. I'm so excited to start this next chapter of my life with Brittany. We've actually been engaged for 8 weeks now and haven't even started planning our wedding yet so I'm looking forward to finally getting started. It's not like we meant to wait this long, things just got in the way and we needed a vacation before we done anything else after a busy time at work.

"Hey babe, do you have a moment?" Brittany asks as she walks into my office with a bunch of files in her arms.

"I do" I smile. I was about to take a break anyway and get myself some coffee.

"I started my guest list for the wedding and I wanted to talk to you about it" she says as she takes a seat across from me at my desk. "Obviously we have people in common so I wanted to see how you wanted to do it" she adds.

"I think just making our own lists and then coming together will work" I shrug. "You write down everyone you want to come and I'll do the same and then we can go over the lists" I say.

"Sounds cool" she smiles.

"Speaking of weddings, are you still on for the cake tasting tomorrow?" I ask. We're supposed to go to this cake specialist tomorrow and taste different samples to see which cake we want for the wedding. Hopefully we do like some of them and can pick the cake tomorrow and make arrangements for the caterer to do business.

"I am and I'm so looking forward to it. Anything to do with food and I'm there" Brittany smirks.

"I was just about to take a break just now and get some coffee so we could go over a few ideas for the wedding if you want" I suggest.

"Sounds good" Brittany smiles. "I will go and get us some coffee and then we can start" she adds.

"Ok" I nod. Brittany then goes to get the coffee and I get a pen and paper so we can write some ideas down. I'm old school so I like to go with the pen and paper instead of using my tablet all the time or my phone.

"Ok, I'm back" Brittany smiles as she walks inside and kicks the door shut since her hands are busy with the coffees. "Did you want anything to eat?" she asks me.

"I'll get something later. I'm still quite full from breakfast this morning" I smile. Brittany made us a nice breakfast before we headed to work so I couldn't possibly eat anything else right now.

"Ok, cool" Brittany nods.

"So, when you were getting the coffee, I made a list of things we need to still do for the wedding. It's nothing detailed just a bunch of things I could think of that we need to talk about at some point" I say. "We need to pick the date, order flowers, pick an invitation style, finalise the guest list, look at dresses, ask our friends and family to be bridesmaids, look at venues…"

"Ok, slow down" she smiles at me. "We'll just take one thing at a time" she adds.

"Ok" I nod.

"The guest list can wait just now and we can work on that on our own like you said earlier. We'll have a look at cake samples tomorrow so that doesn't need discussed today" she replies. "We could think about the actual wedding right now if you want and how we want the day to go" she suggests.

"Sounds good" I say. "Ok, so who wants to walk down the aisle first?" I ask.

"I don't mind who does it" Brittany replies with a smile.

"I suppose we would need to see a venue first to see how it works out" I reason.

"I kinda like the idea of having two aisles so we could each walk down one at the same time. We could have my family on one side of an aisle and your family on the other side at the other aisle and our really close relatives and friends can be in the middle" she tells me. "My parents, you're parents, siblings' partners and our close male friends all in the middle section. Each of us walking down the aisles at either side of that middle section and the Lopez family on the left and the Pierce family on the right. Does that make sense?" she asks me with a chuckle.

"I think I see what you're saying but I don't know how easy it would be with two aisles. Not all venues would have that but I like the idea of both of us walking down at the same time" I smile. "The only downside about that is I can't really see you as you walk" I say.

"The first person wouldn't though" Brittany points out.

"That's true" I nod. "We could research some venues tonight and then book an appointment maybe for next weekend to look at some places" I suggest.

"That works for me" she smiles. "I think I'm going to call my sisters tonight and officially ask them to be my bridesmaids as well as Tina and Mercedes. I think my sisters will already know though because I was their bridesmaid" she adds.

"Yeah I'm going to call my sister and Quinn tonight as well" I say. I think they'll both already know as well that I want them as my bridesmaids because Quinn is my best friend and even though Carly and I wind each other up, we are close.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brittany" I say while trying to shake my fiancée awake.

"Huh?" she grunts at me but doesn't open her eyes.

"I need you to go down on me" I state.

"What?" she asks confused as she opens one eye to look at me. She's probably wondering if she is actually hearing me properly right now or not.

"I had a sex dream about you so I'm going to need you to eat me out now" I tell her. I'm really turned on right now so this cannot wait.

"Babe are you serious?" she asks with a sigh as she opens the other eye and looks at me sleepily. I can see she's tired right now but I'm also turned on so as my fiancée she's supposed to kinda help out in that way.

"I'm deadly serious" I state as I shuffle out of my pyjama pants.

"It's 3am and we're working tomorrow so I need to be up at 6am" she replies.

"I'm well aware of the time and our plans for the rest of the day but right now I need you to help me. Are you seriously denying your fiancée right now?" I question.

"I would love to help but I am half asleep honey so I doubt it'll be sexy if I did it now" she says as she gives me a sloppy kiss on the lips.

"You're not the best at going down on me anyway so it won't make a difference how sleepy you are so can you just do this for me please?" I sigh.

"I am good at going down on you thank you very much" she says seriously as she moves and gets into position between my legs. "You come every single time I eat you out so there is no way I'm not good" she says offended as she spreads my legs and puts them over her shoulders so she can get closer to me.

"Ok" I shrug.

"You better fucking admit I'm good or I don't do this" she challenges as she looks up at me.

"I find it quite funny how you suddenly decided to do this for me once I said you weren't good at it" I say amused.

"Oh, you little shit" Brittany laughs. "You only said that because you knew it would wake my right up and make me do it to prove to you, I am good. You do know I'm good at it though don't you?" she adds.

"Of course I know now please, I need you" I say desperately. There is too much talking going on right now and it's not making me orgasm.

XXX

I've been at work for a good number of hours now. I've got to admit though I am still quite tired so it probably wasn't the best idea for Brittany and I to be awake in the middle of the night but what else could I do. I am struggling a little to concentrate because I'm so tired but I need to try and focus because I have got a lot going on today at work. I'm just working hard when my office door opens, giving me a fright.

"Ready to go?" Brittany asks as she walks into my office.

"It's only 2pm babe, I wasn't going to head home until 6 or something" I say. I've still got a lot of work to do today so I don't really want to leave early.

"Not home, to our appointment at this wedding venue we want to check out" she tells me. We were supposed to be looking at a couple of venues this afternoon as possible places for the wedding but clearly, I've forgotten since work has been taking over my mind the last couple of days.

"Shit, I forgot about that" I sigh. "I've got a meeting in half an hour so I think we're going to have to reschedule the appointment because I can't change my meeting" I add.

"Wait, seriously?" Brittany asks me sadly.

"Yeah, I've just got too much to do today so I can't leave work right now" I say. When you run your own business then you are responsible for the whole thing so it's not like I can just go to my manager and ask for the afternoon off. When something crops up at work then I am the one who has to deal with it so it's not a simple 9 to 5 job where you leave when your shift is over.

"We had this planned for a week now and the wedding won't plan itself" Brittany tells me.

"I know that but like I say, it slipped my mind and my job is more urgent right now than the wedding venue. Of course I know the wedding is important but rescheduling is possible whereas this work matter needs dealt with now" I point out.

"I know work is important but the fact is that we had this appointment booked for some time so you should have remembered especially when it involves the wedding. How can you forget you're getting married when we were only looking at wedding things last night" she replies.

"Stop getting pissed with me Brittany. It is not a big deal to reschedule because the wedding is a number of months away" I say starting to get annoyed.

"It's only 16 weeks away Santana so that time is going to go by really quickly so we need to get things planned right away" she tells me.

"I'm telling you now Brittany, I cannot make this appointment today so I don't know what else you want me to do" I say with a sigh.

"Shall I just go on my own and take pictures or just cancel the whole thing today?" Brittany questions.

"If you want to go and check out the places then you can but you can't decide on a venue yourself" I reply. That is a decision that should be made jointly.

"I know that" she says while rolling her eyes at me.

"You are actually starting to annoy me today Brittany" I state. I really don't see the big deal right now. A work matter has come up which we're both used to happening and we still have time to reschedule looking at venues and continuing with planning the wedding.

"You're starting to annoy me too" she replies. "If we want a decent venue for this wedding then I can assure you there is a possibility that they will be all booked 16 weeks in advance so we're already chancing it by going today, never mind by rescheduling" she adds.

"We'll just need to take that risk then because like I say, I can't go today" I state. Is my fiancée not listening to me or something right now? I am telling her I cannot go so why is she still standing here arguing with me.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. If I go and really like this venue then do I put a deposit down just in case you like it too and we do want the wedding there. I mean if I don't try and book it now then it might well be already gone by the time you see it. The downside is that if you don't like it then I've lost my deposit so I'm wasting money" she says.

"Don't waste any money right now" I shake my head. "We'll just need to take the risk" I add.

"I just don't understand you right now Santana. You couldn't get enough of me this morning and now it's like you don't even care about the wedding" Brittany sighs.

"Don't you dare say that Brittany" I say annoyed. Why wouldn't I care about my wedding?

"You're just not giving off that vibe that it does mean much right now" she shrugs.

"I need to work; you go and do whatever you want to do" I say while turning around and walking out of my office. If she wants to act like that then fine but there is nothing I can do about missing the appointment anymore.

* * *

Brittany's POV

It's the middle of the week but Santana and I aren't going to work today. We've decided to work some of the weekend and we'll take today off so we can get up to speed with some wedding things. I'd feel better to get some things all planned and sorted out today than to leave it to the weekend and spend the rest of my working week stressing about the weekend. If I know I can sort something today then I'd feel more settled otherwise I wouldn't concentrate at work all week because I'd be too worried about not getting the wedding stuff done.

"Santana what are you doing?" I ask confused as I walk into the bedroom and Santana is changing into some smart clothes.

"Getting ready for work" she shrugs at me as she walks over to the mirror and retouches her makeup.

"We agreed we would take today off to sort out some more wedding arrangements" I tell her.

"I know we discussed it but it wasn't like a concrete decision and I didn't think it was the whole day either. I just thought you meant we'll leave work early one day" she replies.

"No, I meant we should take the full day to squash some of these decisions we need to make" I say. "I would really feel better if we could have some more things put in place right now because all we have is a date and what wedding cake we want. There is no final guest list yet and we've not even narrowed down what sample we want to go with for the wedding invitations" I add.

"We can do all of that at the weekend" she tells me.

"Like I say I'd feel better to know a few more things are sorted so can't we do that today?" I ask my fiancée.

"I have work to do and Brittany can't always get what Brittany wants" Santana smartly replies.

"Trust me, Brittany is not getting what she wants right now" I say with a sigh.

"We need to work to pay for this wedding so I am going to work today but if you want to take the day off and do some wedding stuff then that's fine" she states.

"How can I make wedding arrangements on my own Santana?" I question annoyed. I don't mind doing my share of the planning but I only know what I like. How am I supposed to know which flowers Santana will prefer or which venue she wants to use? I can't make these kinds of decisions for Santana to come home and tell me she doesn't like them.

"I don't know what to say Brittany" Santana sighs.

"Say you'll take the day off work with me and we can really get this wedding planned. I mean I guess you still want to marry me, right?" I reply.

"Don't be childish Brittany, of course I still want to marry you" she glares at me.

"Can we please take the day off together today then?" I ask as we go downstairs.

"Fine" Santana sighs. "Give me a second to make a phone call and then we can get started" she says.

"Ok, I'll meet you in the dining room" I nod.

"We're not doing it there. If you insist of spending the whole day making plans then we're doing it in comfort so let's meet in the living room" she states.

"Fine" I say while rolling my eyes before heading to the living room. I sit down on the couch and get all of our plans out so we can get started as soon as Santana comes back.

"Ok, let's do this" Santana says as she sits down next to me.

"I think we need to decide on the wedding invitations first so we can order them and get them written and sent out as soon as possible" I say.

"I can agree on that so what one do you like best?" she asks me as she holds up the three samples we had it narrowed down to.

"That one if my favourite" I say while pointing to the middle one.

"Ok" Santana nods. "I kinda like them all so we'll go with the one you picked" she adds.

"I'm going to order them now then and hopefully they can deliver them in the next day or two. I'll just order a few extra than the number of guests we want to invite just in case we've forgotten someone. Also, I'll get the company to deliver them to work since we're back at work the next few days" I say.

"Sounds reasonable" Santana states.

"While I'm ordering them can you decide which flowers you want as centrepieces for the tables at the reception and pick the flowers you want to hold as we walk down the aisle" I say. I had narrowed down my favourites so if Santana can decide then we can cross that off the list.

"Ok" she nods. As soon as I've sorted out the invitations, I join Santana again in the living room. "I've decided on flowers" she says.

"Great, at least you've made your mind up about something" I say.

"Don't talk to me like that" Santana says shaking her head at me.

"Well I asked you the same thing about flowers two nights ago and you didn't care so I'm just glad you have finally decided" I point out. I know I shouldn't be so rude but I am just so frustrated now and worried we can't get all of this planned within 15 and a half weeks.

"Where are we on wedding bands?" she asks me.

"I like this one" I say while playing a clip of the band singing on my iPad.

"No, I don't want that band, they're awful" Santana shakes her head at me.

"I actually think their music is quite good" I say with a shrug.

"Well I don't so that's not going to happen. Who else do we have?" she asks. We then spend half an hour watching some videos of the different wedding bands sing and decide on a band. We then spend 2 hours deciding on which songs we want to be played. I don't mind which ones throughout the reception but I wanted a special song for the actual wedding and our first dance. It had to be a beautiful song for walking down the aisle.

"So, we have music and flowers sorted and the date. We'll get the invitations written and sent out as soon as we receive them. We'll have to leave the seating arrangements to once our guests have replied. We can talk about the food options at the reception but we can't put the order in yet since we don't have any guests coming right now" I say, clarifying everything we have sorted so far.

"We're going dress shopping on Sunday, right?" Santana asks.

"Hopefully. We can work Saturday instead of today so ideally Sunday will be free" I reply.

"Car transport and the venue we need to sort out soon" she tells me.

"Exactly so if you're up for it, I'd like to show you my two favourite venues today. The woman I was dealing with was really lovely so I'm sure she'll do me a favour and be able to fit us in at such short notice to have a look around" I say.

"How lovely?" Santana asks sceptically.

"Just a really nice person but anyway, you didn't answer me" I say.

"Yes, we'll look at the venues today" she nods. "Also, car transport for the wedding, my dad has a friend who owns a luxury car business and they often hire out cars for weddings and stuff so he said he could get us a deal. I could set up an appointment tomorrow after work and we could take a look at the cars. I'll get my dad to come and hopefully he can persuade his friend to go ahead with a good price" she says.

"Sounds really good so we'll do that" I smile. Finally, I think we are actually getting somewhere with this wedding so hopefully everything else comes together for the date we want. It does concern me though that we don't have a venue sorted yet but hopefully we can do that today.

After spending some more time on the wedding and getting lunch, we head out to look at the venues. The two venues I liked are run by the same Events manager so we're meeting with her and she'll show us around both venues. I'm really hoping Santana will like one of them because I don't know how much time we have to look elsewhere. I'm also praying these venues will be free on the date we need because they are amazing places so I would imagine very popular.

"Good afternoon Brittany, nice to see you again" Claire says while shaking my hand.

"You too" I smile before turning to Santana. "This is Claire the Events Manager here and this is Santana, my other half" I say introducing the two.

"I'm her fiancée not other half. We're two full independent individuals so there are no halves" Santana says as she shakes Claire's hand.

"Ok" Claire smiles. "So, Brittany seemed to really like both venues but I think the second one we'll see is the more preferred one but we'll take you around this one anyway" she adds.

"Ok" Santana nods. We walk into the venue and then Claire shows us around.

"What do you think?" I ask my fiancée.

"It's a nice place and I can definitely see why weddings are held here but I have nothing to compare it to so I think I need to see the second venue before I commit to anything" Santana replies as she comes up between Claire and I so she's standing in the middle of us.

"Brittany thought having the ceremony here and then the reception in the other part of the venue" Claire replies. "You can have the two aisles you talked about along here and the guests sitting in the three sections here, here and here" she says as she points around the room.

"Ok" Santana nods. "I assume the venue would be decorated though because it looks like a funeral in here, not somewhere suitable for a wedding" she adds.

"Yes of course we would decorate the area and provide all the furniture you need. It would all just be put into the cost of hiring the venue" Claire replies.

"Can we see the area for the reception now" Santana states.

"Yes of course" Claire smiles. "Just follow me" she adds. We then follow Claire to the other area in the venue where we would like to have the reception. "Brittany thought the main table for you both and the wedding party could be here and the other tables could be set up around the side leaving the middle of the floor free for dancing" she says as we walk inside.

"Fine" Santana shrugs as she looks around the area.

"So, is this whole venue available on the 6th of November?" I ask. We might be taking a risk having a fall wedding but the weather is never too bad around here so it should be fine. Plus, I don't think either of us could wait any longer to get married.

"There are other people interested in it but I'm sure we could sort something out because you are interested in another venue that I hire out for events so I would be more inclined to do business with you" Claire replies.

"The other one I do prefer though so could we see that now and then we'll see what happens" I say.

"Of course" Claire replies. "I'll meet you both there" she says and then we leave and head out to our cars.

"So honestly, what do you think of that venue?" I ask Santana as we drive to the next venue.

"It did look ok but the more you kept saying you liked the other one has put me off it slightly. I'm hoping this next venue really blows me away" she tells me.

"I think you will like it but we'll see" I smile.

"Do you think I'll like it more than Claire likes you?" she asks.

"Excuse me?" I ask surprised.

"She kept walking close to you and standing right next to you. Also, what was that all about when she's telling me what you like and all that shit. You're my fiancée so I think you can talk for yourself and furthermore I think I know better than her what you like" Santana states.

"Are you serious babe?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm serious" she snaps. "You can call me jealous or whatever you want but I don't like this woman or her intentions. I mean why is she so interested in giving us this venue more so than the other couples she's dealing with?" she questions.

"Like she said, we are interested in two of her venues so ideally we will definitely pick one whereas the other couples may not be as interested. If I was her, I would put my money more on us than other couples since we are interested in both of the venues so she will likely get the business" I reason.

"I think it's because she fancies you" Santana shrugs.

"Santana, she is an events manager showing an engaged couple around a potential wedding venue so I very much doubt her sights are set on someone very unavailable" I say.

"Fine, if that's what you think" she sighs.

"We can agree to disagree on this but the important point to remember here is that I'm yours. Even if she had other motives then it's going to get her nowhere because I'm with you. I'm in love with you and I'm marrying you" I say honestly.

"I know but it still pisses me off that when I'm finally with the one person I'm meant to be with, other people want to take her from me" she states.

"Is this because I said she was a lovely person because I didn't mean it as anything but that. She just seemed like a nice person who was willing to do business with us" I say. I didn't mean for Santana to start questioning the woman because I genuinely just meant she seemed nice.

"I don't know what it is but I just don't like her" she shrugs.

"Ok that's fine but don't let it put you off this next venue because I think it's really amazing" I say as I pull up outside. We then get out of the car and meet Claire before heading inside. "So, what do you think of the outside?" I ask my fiancée.

"I must admit, it does look really nice and it would be a great place for the wedding photographs" Santana replies.

"I thought that too" I smile. We then start making our way around the venue and discussing how we would want everything set up. I'm getting a bit more enthusiasm from Santana this time so I'm hoping this means she likes this venue too.

"What do you think Santana, do you prefer this venue?" Claire asks.

"I think I do" Santana says as she pulls me towards her by the hand. Initially I thought she was just pulling me close but then I realised she was pulling me further away from Claire.

"I could definitely see the wedding here" I smile. "What do you think?" I ask turning to Santana.

"I think we should book it" she nods. "I don't want any extravagant prices though; I want some sort of discount otherwise we won't bother" she tells Claire.

"I'll put some figures together tonight and email you the quote, how does that sound?" Claire replies.

"Sounds excellent" I nod.

"You have great taste Brittany because this is one of the more exquisite venues I manage" Claire says.

"Yeah, I do have great taste. I mean look at who I'm marrying" I say while kissing Santana's cheek.

"Uh…ok" Santana says surprised, "we'll get back to you as soon as we get the quote. Thank you for today" she says while pulling me away.

"It really is a great venue, right?" I say as we get into our car.

"Why did you just do that?" she asks me.

"Do what?" I ask confused.

"Say that to Claire and then kiss me. We've been fighting for a while now so I assumed kissing me would be the last thing you'd want to do" she states.

"I did it to reassure you but also because I wanted to. Yes, we're still fighting but it doesn't mean I've switched everything off and feel nothing for you. Couples fight all the time too" I shrug.

"Ok" Santana nods.

"Anyway, we need to get back home now and see what else we have to do for the wedding" I say as we drive off.

"Really" Santana groans. "Aren't we due a break?" she asks.

"We can take a break but we can't stop for the day because this wedding won't plan itself" I point out.

"Just when I think we're going to stop this fighting; you start getting annoying again" she sighs.

"How is planning our wedding making me annoying?" I ask. I think with 15 weeks to go then it's quite reasonable of me to want to sort things out so we can have the wedding we want.

"You're making it out as if I've been doing nothing so far for this wedding and that's not true. I've been working hard but I still have been making wedding arrangements during work and when I get home" she says defensively.

"Santana I never said…do you know what, let's not get into this" I sigh. I'm not about to start another argument right now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana, myself and some of our friends and family are going dress shopping today. We're primarily going to look at wedding dresses but if we found some nice bridesmaids dresses along the way then we'll look into that. I don't know if Santana and I are really in the mood for this today since we've been getting a bit frustrated with each other but I feel like we can't put this off if we do want the wedding in November. We really need to get things sorted out as soon as we can so we can have the wedding when we want it. We're going around 11am so I'm just having some breakfast right now before I need to go and shower to get ready for the day.

"Hi" Santana says quietly as she walks into the kitchen and makes herself some coffee.

"Morning" I reply coldly. I do hate the awkwardness between us but at the same time, I don't think I'm wrong to feel how I do and I think Santana thinks the same.

"I'll get breakfast and ready and then we can meet everyone" she tells me.

"Yeah, I'm doing the same" I reply.

Once Santana and I have both eaten, we get showered and dressed for the day. Showering together was definitely out of the question so it did take a little longer for us to get ready since we had to do it separately but we got there. We then headed outside and into my car before I drove us to the location. We met our family and friends outside of the store and then headed inside. Quinn, Carly and Maribel all went with Santana and they looked at some designs together while my mom, sisters, Tina and Mercedes went around the store with me and looked at some dresses. Once we had both picked out quite a few selections each, we went to the dressing rooms.

"Here is how it's going to work, Britt and I don't want to see each other in our dresses until the big day so we'll come out one at a time in our selections and you can tell us what you think" Santana says as she heads into her dressing room across from mine.

"Also, no peeking Santana because we don't want 9000 years of bad luck" I say while going behind my curtain.

"I'm not going to peek because I want to be surprised on the day" she assures me from across the way in the other dressing room. "I'm all dressed so shall I go first?" she asks after a second or so.

"Yeah, you go first" I reply through the curtain.

"Ok" I hear Santana reply before I hear her leave her dressing room. She tells me once she's tried the first dress on and then I take my turn. It goes like that for some time before we've both finished trying on all of our dresses. We then wrap them all up again so we don't see any of them.

"Do you think you've found the one?" I ask my fiancée.

"You're standing right there Brittany so I would say she has" Quinn smirks. I am so grateful for my friends and family being here at the moment because it has broken the tension a little between Santana and I.

"I meant the dress" I smile.

"Yes, I think we all came to a decision of which one looks the best on me and we've picked out another one to change into for the reception" Santana replies. "You?" she asks looking at me.

"I definitely think I've found my two although, I need one adjusted but I'm sure that shouldn't be a problem" I say.

"Just book an appointment whenever you want and we'll do that for you" the female member of staff tells me. "You too Santana if you need anything" she adds.

"That's great" I smile.

"Since neither of you want to see each other's dress then we'll sort all this out for you and liaise with the staff about which ones you've picked and then book you appointments to come back and get the dresses adjusted" my mom tells me.

"Ok, thank you" I smile. For the adjustments I think my friends and family will come with me and Santana will have a separate appointment and her friends and family can accompany her to that.

XXX

Santana and I are back home now after our busy day looking at dresses. We managed to get some ideas for the bridesmaids which was really good so we'll sort that all out in the next week or two. We've just finished something to eat so now we're sitting down together to finish off our invitations. We've already written and sent some out so we just need to do this last batch and hopefully people can get back to us soon and we can sort out the seating arrangements. Obviously, we have some tables we can arrange right now for like close friends and family since we know they're coming but we do want our other guests to reply soon.

"You looked great today" Santana tells me as we start writing out the invitations.

"Wait, you saw me in the wedding dresses?" I ask worriedly.

"No, I meant in general today but I'm sure you did look amazing in all of those wedding dresses because I heard everyone's reaction when you went out in each selection and they sounded like they loved every dress" she replies.

"Thank you" I smile.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore Britt" she says softly.

"I really don't want to fight with you either but we do need to come to some compromise because nothing is getting sorted for this wedding very quickly" I sigh. Of course, I hate the fighting but at the same time, this is something we both care about passionately and neither of us want to ever get married again because we love each other so this wedding is a big thing to both of us. I won't let Santana make all the decisions when this is my wedding too and I'm sure she feels the same about me.

"We are making progress Britt" she assures me.

"I know but you know what I'm like. I panic if things aren't going to plan so it stresses me out when I can't get things completed" I say.

"I know but we'll get there" she says.

"I hope so" I nod. "Oh, I meant to say, I spoke to my lawyer the other day and I've got the prenup all sorted."

"Britt, I told you before. I don't need you to get that drawn up because I know you would never rip the piss out of things if we ever got divorced. I honestly can't see us separating but if we ever did, I trust you" she tells me.

"You own your own business and you have a lot more money than me so I wanted to do this so you knew whatever you worked for was still yours" I say honestly. Santana has worked her whole life to be where she is so I wanted to do this to assure her that I won't take any of her assets. She is successful in her own right so I don't want her to give up anything that's hers in the unfortunate event that we ever did split.

"If you want to do this then fine but you really don't have to because like I say, I trust you" she smiles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Things are still a little weird between Santana and I with the stress of the wedding but I'm hoping today we can put that behind us because we've got something exciting planned. We're going ring shopping for the wedding rings and we both love a bit of jewellery so I'm hoping it'll cheer us both up. We confirmed our plans with each other last night so I don't expect any issues to arise since we both agreed we're doing this today and have agreed to leave work until tomorrow. I'm also hoping we might be able to go to a nice restaurant for lunch and put our issues behind us. I do want to sort things out but I can't see us agreeing right now so I think we should just have a day off from the stress and forget about it. We can just have fun shopping for rings and have a nice lunch and remember why we're together in the first place.

"Are you ready to go?" Santana asks me as she walks into the bedroom where I'm still getting ready.

"Almost" I reply. "I just need to put my shoes on and find my sunglasses" I say. It's a nice bright day today so I'm definitely going to need my glasses when we're walking from one jewellery shop to another.

"From a fashion point of view, that dress looks amazing on you" Santana tells me. I'm not actually wearing anything special, just a nice summer's dress for this heat that shows a nice bit of leg.

"Thank you" I smile. "What about from a fiancée's point of view?" I query as I put my shoes on.

"You look hot as hell" she smirks at me causing me to blush slightly. Even though we are sort of fighting at the moment, I like that we want to make sure we keep the compliments coming for each other.

"You look really good too. I always like when you wear shorts because you have amazing legs and they always seem to highlight your butt which you know I love" I smile.

"You love everything about me which is one of the reasons I love you very much" she smiles at me. I finish getting myself organised and then we leave in Santana's car. We have a browse at a few shops just looking for ideas before finally finding a shop we think would have the perfect rings. I'm just having a look around and so is Santana when I think I've found what we want.

"Now they look nice" I say while admiring the white gold rings in front of me.

"They really do" Santana says as she follows me over to the display. "They all look like they would go well with our engagement rings" she says.

"Should we get the exact same band?" I ask.

"I think it would be nice to but if not then I'd want them to be really similar I think" she says. "It might be hard though because it has to match both engagement rings and obviously those are a little different from each other" she points out.

"All of these look really good so I'm sure we'll find something" I smile. After spending some time looking at the rings and trying them on, Santana and I both find the perfect one for each other. We then make our purchase before heading to one of the restaurants nearby that we like for lunch.

"Today has been fun and I love the rings we chose" Santana says as we look at the menu.

"I know, me too" I smile. I really can't wait to marry Santana and get to wear the rings.

"What are you thinking about eating?" she asks me as she looks over.

"I'm not sure yet but it all looks lovely so I'm sure whatever I decide will be great" I reply.

"I'm really quite hungry today so I probably could manage dessert after this but I couldn't manage a full portion so do you want to split with me?" Santana asks.

"Sounds good so let's do it" I smile. "What do you fancy?" I ask. Hopefully if we order our food and dessert at the same time then it'll come quicker.

"I fancy you but I guess you mean for dessert which I don't know about yet" she smiles back.

* * *

Santana's POV

I am hard at work right now but I can't stop thinking about everything we still have to plan for the wedding. We've been planning it for weeks now but we still have so much to do and it's stressing me out again. There's a good number of weeks before the wedding but I don't want to leave anything to the last minute. I'm usually that type of last-minute person but this is my wedding we're talking about. I want everything to go to plan so I'll be damned if I'm not organised in time. Like I keep saying I'm only ever going to have one wedding and that wedding will be with Brittany so it has to be really special with no issues.

"Hey, have you got a minute?" Brittany asks as she gently knocks on my opened office door.

"I suppose so" I sigh.

"I just heard back from one of my cousins and she's decided she will bring a date to the wedding so I think we're going to have to adjust the seating arrangements" she tells me.

"Again?" I ask annoyed. I don't know how many times someone has replied late to us and we've had to rearrange where everyone is sitting. There is a reason we put a rsvp date on the invitations. We didn't just put it there to fill space, it was for an important reason. I mean this fucks up the catering as well because we now have one more mouth to feed.

"I know but she's my mom's sister's daughter and my mom and her sister are close so I couldn't just say, no you're not allowed a date anymore" she sighs. "I don't want to cause any tension between the family" she adds.

"It's really rude Brittany" I say shaking my head. "I would never do that to someone" I state.

"I know babe but like I say, what could I do" Brittany shrugs. I suppose her cousin probably didn't think about the repercussions but I still don't like that because we did put a date to respond by and she responded as a single person.

"Please tell me nothing else has cropped up today" I say.

"Not really but apparently Mercedes and Tina can't make lunch next weekend because they're both working" she tells me nervously.

"Fuck" I groan. Next week we were supposed to all have lunch together and have another fitting for the dresses so we needed all of our bridesmaids there.

"Have we decided the sleeping arrangements for the night before the wedding yet?" she asks me.

"No, we haven't" I sigh. Great another thing we need to sort out because we can't spend the night together because it's not tradition to do that.

"We also still haven't booked a honeymoon location yet" she states.

"Oh, for fucks sake" I groan again. I totally forgot about that as well. "I personally think we should just elope" I sigh. All this planning is way too hard and it's driving me insane.

"I don't want to though. I want my whole family to be there and share my special day with me because we've always been close" Brittany points out.

"We've just got so much to do and so little time to do it if we want to make sure we can have everything on the same day so it's too hard. Eloping would make all the stresses disappear" I sigh. Ok, yes the actual wedding day is a while away but we need to book things in advance so we can make sure all of this can come together on that one date. There's no point leaving something to nearer the time and whatever it is is all booked out.

"Do you honestly want to elope?" she asks me.

"I just don't know what I want anymore. This whole thing is so frustrating. I just want to be your wife, plain and simple" I sigh.

"I want that too honey" she smiles at me. "Maybe we just need to take a step back from work and sort all of this out again" she suggests.

"Maybe" I nod.

"Take tomorrow off for me and let's sort everything out once and for all. I'm not working tomorrow" Brittany replies.

"Ok" I say. I can't concentrate at work anyways so it would be stupid to keep going to work without sorting anything when it is distracting me.

"I need to get back to work just now but I'll text you later" Brittany says. "You're on a half day today aren't you?" she asks.

"Yeah so I'll be leaving soon" I reply. I would like her to leave with me but I know she has urgent things to deal with today so I won't ask her to finish soon.

Once I finished work for the day, I headed to Brittany's office to tell her I was going home. However, when I got there she was nowhere to be found and Jack told me she had a meeting with the sales team. I didn't want to disturb her when she was working hard so I just headed home and sent her a little text to just let her know I was no longer at work. As soon as I got home, I stripped off my clothes and got into the tub for a relaxing bath. I needed something to calm me down because today and the last few weeks really have been stressful. I'm just taking a sip of wine as I relax in the bubbles in the bath when my phone vibrates at the side. I quickly check it, hoping it's Brittany.

_From Brittany: I need to stay at work later than planned_

_To Brittany: ok_

_From Brittany: you can go ahead and eat dinner because it probably will be really late_

_To Brittany: I'll see you when you get home then_

_From Brittany: love you babe, see you later_

_To Brittany: love you too x_

It's not really the text I was looking for when she first texted me because I was hoping it was her telling me she was headed home. I can't be mad though because I've spent plenty of late nights at work so I get it. I spend another 10 or so minutes in the bath before getting out when the water starts turning cold. I wrap myself up in my robe and head downstairs for something to eat. It's not until I'm sitting alone for an hour that it really gives me time to think and time to realise this whole stressful situation isn't worth it. I live with Brittany and work with her but I've never felt such a distance between us before and I hate it. I've decided I'm going to make things right when Brittany gets home so I'm texting her now just to see when that might be.

_To Brittany: can you give me a text when you leave work babe?_

_From Brittany: I'm actually just going to leave in 2 minutes so I'll see you soon : )_

_To Brittany: awesome ; )_

Ok, time is of the essence now to get everything in place for my apology. I want to make things right between us and what better way to do that than to show her some love. I'm putting on the best lingerie I have right now that I know Brittany likes and I'm going to light some candles and make the room look romantic. I'm pouring two glasses of red wine because I know Brittany really likes red wine and I'm going to throw some rose petals across the room. I'm finished the room preparations reasonably quickly so I'm now just getting myself settled in bed, looking sexy. I've barely got myself in the sexiest position I can when the front door bangs. I can only assume it's Britt just getting home. It takes a few seconds before I hear footsteps on the stairs and then the bedroom door opens.

"Hi" I smirk at Brittany.

"Hi" she smiles back at me as she closes the bedroom door behind her. "You look so sexy right now" she tells me as she makes her way over to me.

"Do you like what I'm wearing?" I ask her.

"I love it" she smirks at me.

"I wanted to make things up to you because I hate how we keep fighting over this wedding. The bottom line is I just want to be your wife so why are we making this so hard. A wedding is one day whereas I'll be your wife forever so why are we focusing on this one day when we should be looking forward to the future" I say.

"I wanted to make things up to you too" she says as she sits at the bottom of the bed, looking over at me.

"Who are the flowers from?" I ask. She's been holding a bunch of flowers since she walked into the bedroom but hasn't done anything with them.

"Oh shit, I forget I had them" she laughs. "They're for you to apologise for being a bridezilla recently. I want you to know I'm sorry for the way I've been acting" she says as she holds the flowers out to me.

"I need to apologise, you do not" I say honestly while taking the flowers from her.

"Let's just say we both need to apologise to the other because we have both been letting things get on top of us. You're right though, we shouldn't be getting this stressed out about a wedding when there are more important worries in the world. We should think of ourselves as lucky to have each other and not fight over something that's not life threatening" Brittany replies.

"I agree" I smile while moving down the bed to kiss Brittany. "I really hate when we fight" I admit as I put the flowers down on the bed and move to straddle Brittany's lap.

"I hate it too baby, I really do" she says as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Can we get some of these layers of clothing off you please?" I ask as I start removing her sweater from her shoulders and pulling it down her arms.

"Of course" she smirks.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wedding planning is still a little stressful for Brittany and I at the moment but I definitely think we're coping better with it which is good. I still can't help freaking out sometimes but I definitely don't think we've been fighting as much which is clearly a good thing. I'm currently just working in my office on my computer like I do a lot of the time when my door swings open. Brittany walks in and closes it behind her. She doesn't say anything; she just walks over to the seating area I have.

"What an absolute day" Brittany groans as she throws herself to the couch.

"Good afternoon to you too" I tease.

"Sorry, hi" she says while turning around on the couch to lie on her front so she can look at me. "I've barely been here today and I'm exhausted already" she adds.

"I did notice you seemed to be missing from around 10am to 12pm" I state. She was here at 8am this morning but after a couple of hours or so she seemed to disappear and I haven't seen her since then until now.

"I wasn't missing babe; I was otherwise engaged" she shrugs.

"Where were you?" I ask curiously.

"My mistress and I had a meeting in a hotel if you know what I mean" she smirks at me.

"That's not funny so don't joke around like that" I shake my head. Why would I find cheating amusing when it happens to so many people all the time?

"Perhaps if you listened to me last night then we could have avoided the joking around" she tells me with a shrug.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask offended.

"I've been saying for weeks that I had a dental appointment today and I reminded you again last night that I would be out of the business for a few hours so that's where I've been" Brittany states.

"You don't sound like you've had surgery on your mouth so was it just a routine check-up?" I ask. "I mean I can't see why it would take 2 hours though for a check-up" I shrug.

"It wasn't surgery, it was just a routine appointment to check my teeth and gums" Brittany replies. "However, the length of time I was away was due to traffic and the fact that the dental practice I go to isn't even that close anyway" she adds.

"Why can't you go to a dentist closer to home then?" I query.

"I used to do that but the one I went to was more like a butcher than a dentist so I changed and found a new practice to go to" she shrugs.

"There is more than one dental practice around here so maybe you should move to a different one closer to home where the butcher doesn't work or even go to my practice. My dentist is really good and my whole family goes to him" I shrug.

"Maybe I will then" she tells me. "Anyway, maybe we should be thinking more about you going to the hearing clinic than about me and the dentist. I definitely told you last night my plans for today so you must be losing your hearing these days" she smirks.

"Brittany, if you insist on talking to me when I've just got into bed then it's your own fault because you know I can't comprehend anything when I'm almost asleep" I state.

"You're very moody today and you can't seem to take a joke, what's up babe?" Brittany asks.

"Nothing" I say with a sigh as I shake my head.

"There is clearly something annoying you so come here please" she says as she sits up on the couch and pats the empty spot next to her. "You don't seem very cheerful today and you seem like you have some concerns about me. It was like you didn't even believe the dentist story at the beginning until I explained why I took so long."

"I should probably get back to work now. We can talk about this later at home" I shrug.

"No, we can't" she states.

"We can't?" I question.

"No because you and I both know if we don't nip this thing in the bud now then we never will. We'll both get home later and eat since we're hungry and forget about the talk because we're too tired. You're just trying to say we'll talk later because you know we won't so you can avoid talking about your troubles" Brittany replies. Fuck, she knows me too well.

"Fine" I say with a sigh as I make my way over to Brittany.

"What's going on?" she asks as she puts her arms around me and kisses the side of my face.

"The wedding planning is just stressing me out I think and I'm taking it out on you when I shouldn't be" I admit. "I do trust you so ignore me when I question you about where you've been" I add.

"I thought we cleared everything up about our stresses and getting frustrated with one another?" she says.

"We did but things won't magically be less stressful within minutes. It's going to take time to sort everything out" I point out. It's not even been a week since we had that conversation so everything hasn't just fell into place all of a sudden.

"Ok, fair point" Brittany nods. "So, what is the major stress at the moment for you?" she asks me.

"Quinn looks awful" I sigh.

"You're stressing because you think your best friend is ugly?" Brittany asks with a laugh.

"No, I meant she looks awful in the bridesmaid's dresses and I don't know what to do" I say. I wanted all of the bridesmaids to match. I don't mean in the exact same dress but definitely the same colour and similar designs so it's not like we can just randomly find something else for Quinn to wear. On the other hand, that's a lot of hassle to change all of our bridesmaids' dresses so I'm stuck.

"Is she the only one you feel looks bad in the dress?" she asks me.

"Yes, so that's why it's so frustrating. Everyone looks great except Quinn" I state. "The even more annoying thing is that she thinks she looks great so she's won't agree to change her dress" I add.

"Maybe she doesn't want to change because she's mad at you for saying she looks awful when she doesn't look bad at all" she tells me.

"Do you think she suits the bridesmaid's dresses?" I question.

"I actually think she looks really good" Brittany shrugs.

"Why don't you just marry her then" I say while rolling my eyes.

"Babe, where did that come from?" she asks me surprised.

"I knew you would side with Quinn because you frequently do" I sigh. Even though she is my best friend, Brittany always seems to take Quinn's side.

"Honey, there are no sides. I generally think Quinn looks ok and to be honest I'd rather she stayed with the dress she had and saved us any hassle to look for something else" she replies.

"She doesn't look good though Brittany so I don't want her embarrassing me at my own wedding. Also, I'm a fashion designer so I know what looks good and what doesn't. I'm an expert in that kind of thing" I say.

"I know you're great with fashion but you're actually coming across quite rude now" Brittany tells me. "I know you mean well but there really isn't anything wrong with Quinn or the dress. Different people have different tastes and if Quinn likes it then what's the harm. Fair enough it's not your taste but she still looks good" she adds.

"Ok, fine" I sigh.

"We're starting to take things out on each other again and I don't like it" she points out. "Can we please promise to move forward from this and be there for each other. If something doesn't work out then it doesn't matter because we've got each other?"

"You're right" I smile. We love each other so much so why are we letting all of this get on top of us. At the end of the day Brittany is more important to me than some day so if I can't get what I want then it's not ideal but it's ok because I have my one true love.

"Come here" she says while pulling me close for a kiss.

"I love you" I smile.

"I love you too" she smiles back.


	19. Getting Back On Track

Chapter 19: Getting Back On Track

Santana's POV

I'm playing nurse this week for my fiancée and no I don't mean it in a sexy way. I wish I did but I don't. Brittany went too hard on some of the equipment at the gym and has hurt her back so she's not really in a position to do a lot at the moment. Although it has been a slight blessing in disguise because with her not at work and at home resting, she's actually finalised quite a few wedding details. I told her she didn't need to do that but she said she was bored so she did some things to keep herself busy. It wasn't anything too taxing, just making some phone calls and ordering some things. Initially this wouldn't have worked because I would have wanted to be there for every decision but after the stress we've been under, I trust Brittany's judgment and I can see we usually like the same things so I let her go ahead with what she wanted. To be fair though, she does text me pictures and things before she finalises things so I do get the final say as well.

"Hi honey, I'm home" I say as I walk into the living room where Brittany is lying on the couch.

"Hi" she smiles at me. "You have to come to me for the kiss because it'll take me an hour to get up off the couch if you wanted me to come to you" she adds.

"Ok" I laugh as I make my way over to her. I lean down and kiss her lips. "I've got some soup here for you and some other things from my mom" I say as I place the bag on the table.

"Soup is for when you're sick which I am not, I am injured" she replies.

"I know babe but what did you want me to say, 'mom take this soup back right now'. That would have just been rude which I can be but not today" I say.

"I didn't mean to seem ungrateful. I'll text your mom later and thank her" she says.

"Ok" I laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" she asks me confused.

"I don't know why but I just find it really amusing at the thought of you and my mom texting each other" I say chuckling. Honestly, I don't know why it's so funny to me but it just is.

"So how are you feeling?" I say as I crouch down so I can talk to her.

"My back is still really sore so I am getting frustrated having to stay home all the time but the wedding is coming along great so there is a plus side to this" she tells me. "I think I want to go into work tomorrow though" she adds.

"No" I shake my head.

"No?" she questions me.

"You're clearly in a lot of pain so I don't like the thought of you at work and in pain. Also, I don't want people coming and annoying you when you're like this. You need to take it easy and rest" I tell her.

"I know but I'm bored at home and I hate the thought of not being their to run my fashion line. What happens if someone has fucked it up for me or made a huge mistake and I lose everything?" she replies.

"Do you really think I'm going to let that happen?" I ask. I said I would never take over BP Sportswear but that doesn't mean when Brittany is unable to be there that I don't go to her office and make sure who is looking after it is doing it correctly. I've ran my own business for a long enough time that I know how things should be handled so I'll never let anything happen to Brittany's brand because I love her and I love what she has built up.

"No, I don't" she smiles.

"Jack and Jade are looking after it together while carrying out their other roles but like I say, I'm there to oversee everything so nothing bad will happen. I just need you to relax and get better properly so you're healed in time for our wedding" I say. There is nothing worse than rushing a recovery so I want Brittany to rest and do what she needs to do to get better.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" she smiles as she reaches out for my hand to squeeze it. I know if she could she would lean over and kiss me right now.

"You have" I smile.

"I'm serious though, I really love you and I am super grateful for you right now. I've never doubted you before but I've just never been in a vulnerable position like this when we've been together so it's nice to see you take care of me the way you are" she tells me honestly.

"I would do anything for you" I assure her. I know she would take just as good care of me if the shoe was on the other foot. I mean take the whole abortion situation; we weren't even together but she did everything she could to make sure I was doing ok. It wasn't easy for either of us but she was always there for me and gave me so much support.

"And I would do anything for you too" she smiles.

"I know" I smile back. "Ok, how about some dinner?" I suggest.

"Sounds good" Brittany nods. I then head to the kitchen and start making dinner.

Once we finished dinner, I sent Brittany to the living room to lie down on the couch to rest. I'm taking care of her all week so I'm not going to make her make dinner or clear up after it, I can do all of that. I get everything sorted in the kitchen before heading upstairs to change. I love my work outfits but I also love putting on some sweatpants and lounging on the couch at night. Of course, tonight I'll be relegated to one of the armchairs because Brittany will need the full couch to sit comfortably, I'd imagine. It's not ideal having to sit and spend the night apart but I think we can handle it just this once.

"How's my favourite girl?" I ask, walking into the living room.

"Not a baby that's for sure" Brittany tells me. "I'm a grown woman with a sexy fiancée, I am no girl no more" she smiles.

"How is my favourite person then, is that better?" I ask.

"Yes" she smiles again. "And I'm doing ok. It's not ideal to be lying here like this but it's the only way to get comfortable" she adds.

"Can I get you some painkillers or something?" I offer. "Maybe some anti-inflammatories?" I suggest.

"No, they don't agree with me" she shakes her head. "The last thing I need with limited ability is an upset stomach and having to run to the bathroom all the time. It just won't end well when it takes me an hour to get up off the couch" she adds.

"TMI Britt, a simple 'no thank you' would suffice babe" I tease.

"TMI?" she questions. "It was too much information last week when you got food poisoning from that Deli we went to. You wouldn't stop telling me all about your trips to the bathroom and honestly honey, I didn't want to know. I like a bit of mystery in that respect" she jokes.

"Can we stop talking about this kind of thing now?" I ask.

"Of course" she smiles.

"So, do you need anything at all then before I get comfortable?" I ask.

"No thank you" she replies so I sit down on one of the armchairs and get comfortable. Like I said, it's never going to be as comfortable as being in Brittany's arms but what can you do? "I like the sweatpants by the way" she smirks.

"They're from my fiancée's fashion line and this shirt is from my fiancée's closet" I smile. One of the perks to being with the head of BP Sportswear is that I get free comfortable clothes whenever I want.

"Speaking of fashion lines, how is our new swimwear venture coming on?" she asks me.

"Not as quickly as one would hope so I think we should wait until after the wedding to launch it" I say. We've been so busy lately that we haven't really had a chance to really get it off the ground yet. "I was hoping a few sneaky pieces would be finished in time for the honeymoon and we could have some fresh new bikinis to wear" I add.

"Ok" Brittany smiles.

XXX

Brittany and I watched some TV for a while before calling it a night and heading upstairs. After helping Brittany get changed and into bed, I started to get myself organised. Honestly though it wasn't a hard task at all helping her change and I'm sure if she wasn't in as much pain, she would have enjoyed it too. As soon as I've finished brushing my teeth, I go through my nightly moisturising routine and then change for bed into a pair of Brittany's boxers and a loose shirt. I then walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. It's the cutest sight I see when I walk in. Brittany has a pillow between her legs to keep her back straight and she's lying there so still hugging the bed sheet.

"Can we replace the pillow with my head maybe?" I ask with a smirk.

"Don't say things like that babe because I really am hurt and that'll make me want you more and I can't have you" she replies with a groan.

"I'm just teasing" I smile. "You're so cute just lying there so innocently" I add.

"I hate this feeling" she sighs.

"You'll back will heal soon; I know it will" I say as I gently get into bed next to her. I put my arm over her and kiss the top of her head.

"I think I'm just going to try and get to sleep so I can sleep the pain off because it's starting to drive me insane. Goodnight babe" Brittany says.

"Ok, night honey" I smile. I kiss Brittany and then turn around to let her get to sleep. I'm not hugely tired myself right now so the chances of drifting off to sleep are slim so I'm going to browse the internet on my iPad for a while. I'm only doing it for about half an hour before I get bored so I decide to try and go to sleep.

"Santana please" Brittany groans in pain.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Every time you roll around in bed it makes the bed move and therefore make me jolt causing my back to hurt" she tells me.

"I'm sorry, I just can't seem to get comfortable to be able to fall asleep" I apologise.

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room I think" she states as she rolls out of bed. She actually literally rolls out because it's the only way she can get from the bed to standing up.

"I'll go to a guest room if anyone has to move" I say as I get out of bed. Brittany is the one that's hurt so she shouldn't need to move, I can easily do it.

"It's fine, I'm up now" she states. "Now come here so I can kiss you" she says as she holds her hand out. I walk over to her and she kisses me.

"I'll see you in the morning" I smile. "Shout if you need me" I add.

"I will" Brittany nods. She then slowly leaves the bedroom and heads to one of our other rooms. I meanwhile get back into bed. I only last 15 minutes without Brittany before going to see her.

"I don't like you sleeping in here" I complain as I crawl into bed next to her. Knowing she is right next door makes it harder for me to accept we can't sleep in the same bed tonight. If she wasn't home then I could cope with it because I would know there was no chance to sleep next to each other but her being through the wall makes it hard.

"I don't like it much either but we can't share a bed right now because you're too restless" Brittany points out.

"I'll behave this time, I promise" I assure her as I gently get into bed and wrap my arms around her.

"Ok" she nods. I kiss her cheek and then settle in bed with her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany and I are finally getting a chance to meet with our bridesmaids today to have a dress fitting. Brittany's two sisters, my sister, Quinn, Tina and Mercedes will all be there and will try on their dresses. Brittany and I still have to make some alterations to our dresses but we'll do that separately since we don't want to see each other in them before the wedding. I had actually thought of getting some people from work to help me with my dress since I am a fashion designer so we make dresses all the time but I thought it would be better not to do that. I think I would prefer to keep my personal life separate from work so I like that I am buying it from somewhere else.

"Good morning" Brittany smiles as she walks into the kitchen.

"You're not dressed yet?" I ask panicked as I notice she's in pyjamas and has wet hair obviously meaning she's just out of the shower.

"We've got plenty of time to get ready. We're not meeting our friends for another hour yet" she tells me with a shrug.

"I know but I just want to make sure everything goes to plan today since they cancelled on us the last time" I say. I really hope we can finally get these bridesmaids dresses sorted out today and that's another check on my list of wedding stuff to organise.

"Relax honey, it's going to be ok" she tells me as she walks over and kisses me. "Plus, my back is still bothering me a little bit so I can't get dressed on my own just yet" she says with a smirk.

"You managed to do it yesterday before work without any of my help" I point out.

"That was just because of the adrenaline because I was running late since you and I slept in yesterday" Brittany says as she wraps her arms around me. "I would really like some assistance today though" she adds.

"Is your back bad enough that you might need a massage tonight?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her neck.

"Yeah I definitely think a massage is needed tonight" she nods.

"Ok, good. I'll pencil you into my diary for later but first things first, let's get ready for today" I say while pulling out of her hold to make a start on breakfast.

After breakfast, Brittany and I get cleaned up and then ready for the day. I did have to help Brittany get dressed and she tried to make it into something we didn't have time for so I've promised we'll spend some quality time together tonight. We're not going to work after we're finished today so there'll be plenty of time for some couple's time. We're now just on our way to the dress store to meet our friends and sisters for the dress fitting and then we'll treat them to lunch.

"How late are we?" Brittany asks as I speed along the road.

"Not too late, 10 or so minutes" I shrug.

"I'm sorry for holding us back. Are you pissed?" she asks me.

"No of course not" I smile. "I do find it a little ironic that you think I would be pissed at being late and you're not because you're always a stickler for being on time" I point out.

"Well from what I've learned recently it's that I need to stop stressing out about this wedding. It caused some serious problems for us and I hated that. The important thing is that we're together, not how big our wedding can be" she tells me.

"I agree" I nod. As much as I want a great big wedding and I want everything to be perfect, Brittany means more to me. I'd rather have Brittany and not the most perfect wedding than have the biggest wedding ever with Brittany and I still at each other's throats. As soon as we arrive at the store, I park up and we head inside.

"It's nice of you to join us this morning" my sister says smartly.

"Sorry, we got held up doing wedding stuff" Brittany replies. It wasn't actually wedding stuff but I suppose you could say Brittany was trying to get me to practice for the wedding night.

"That's ok" Brittany's sister Grace smiles.

"So, how is your back holding up?" Quinn asks Brittany.

"It's doing ok now so hopefully everything is fine by the wedding" Brittany replies. "I have an awesome fiancée here who has been taking care of me so that's really helped" she smiles at me.

"Santana is good like that. I remember when I broke my leg when we were in high school and she was really kind to me. She came over to my place every day after school with my homework and hung out with me because I was bored at home by myself. She also spent the whole weekends with me trying to cheer me up" Quinn says.

"As long as she didn't take care of you quite the same way as she has been caring for me because then we'd have some serious problems" Brittany says.

"Of course not" Quinn laughs.

"Good" Brittany nods.

"No seriously though, she was really good to me during that time. We've always been close friends but I think it made us realise just how much we meant to each other. Santana doesn't talk about feelings but it showed me she cared which was really nice" Quinn says while smiling at me.

"Quinn, don't" I say while rolling my eyes. She'll have me in tears in a minute and that's not something I want to happen.

"That is so cute by the way" Brittany says while kissing my cheek.

"Don't you start as well" I say embarrassed.

"I'm not starting anything babe" she tells me with a smile.

"Can we all just get everyone changed and into the bridesmaids' dresses please" I say. I really don't want to get all sentimental and shit. I'm doing ok with opening up to Brittany but I don't need to express my feelings to anyone else or talk about their feelings.

"Yeah, you all should get changed now because the quicker we sort the dresses then the quicker we can all get to lunch. You all don't want to miss a free lunch I assume" Brittany says.

"Definitely not and I will be ordering the most expensive thing on the menu since you're paying" Tina tells Brittany with a smirk before heading to the dressing room to change. It takes some time before everyone gets changed and comes out of their dressing rooms to show us.

"I'm really sorry but you just can't wear that Quinn" I sigh. "I'm not trying to annoy you and be a bitch but it just doesn't go with the rest of the dresses and it'll make my wedding look weird" I add.

"I kinda liked the dress though" Quinn replies.

"Did you really or are you just saying that to annoy me?" I ask my best friend.

"No, I did like it but it is your wedding so if you want me to find something else then I will" Quinn states.

"Thank you" I smile.

* * *

Brittany's POV

Santana and I are hosting a sort of dinner party tonight with friends and family. We're having a barbeque and everyone is coming over for some drinks and some fun. We've got our usual friends of Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and their partners and then we have both of our parents and siblings as well as their partners and kids. I'm just working on the food preparation just now before everyone arrived and Santana is just getting changed. She went into work this morning but I didn't so I was ready for tonight before she was.

"You're looking hot tonight as always" I tell Santana as she walks into the kitchen after getting changed.

"Thanks babe" she smiles as she walks over to me and kisses me. "How are we doing with the food preparation?" she asks.

"I'm getting there but I can't seem to work that damn grill outside so nothing is cooked yet" I sigh. We bought a new grill for outside and I can't work the fucker and it's driving me insane.

"Shall I have a look?" she asks me.

"Yeah" I nod.

"Ok, I'll be back in a second" she says while heading outside.

I continue with the food preparation until everyone starts arriving and thankfully Santana manages to get the new grill working so we start cooking. I was mostly cooking the whole time until my dad said he would step in and I could have some time with everyone. It wasn't just Santana that I hadn't seen all night, I barely saw my friends and family when I was cooking all the time so I was glad my dad stepped in and I could mingle with everyone. I've just finished chatting to my friends so I'm going to see what my niece and nephew are getting up to now.

"Hi sweetheart" I say to Zoe as I crouch down to her level. "Are you having fun tonight?" I ask.

"Hi" she waves at me before walking past me and towards Santana where she hugs her leg.

"Oh dear, Brittany isn't the favourite aunt anymore" Santana smirks at me as she lifts Zoe up in her arms.

"She's just tired so she doesn't really know what she's doing" I shrug.

"No, she just prefers me" Santana teases.

"Hey Ben, do you want to play with me?" I ask my nephew as he comes running over.

"Uh…" Ben mumbles while pointing to Santana.

"He must be tired too, right?" my fiancée smirks at me as she puts an arm around Ben and they all sit down on the bench together.

"Exactly" I state.

After spending some time with the kids, their parents take them over to the table so they can sit down and get something to eat. I take that spare moment to get Santana and I some food. I make us up a plate each before going back over to Santana and sitting down next to her.

"Hot dog babe?" I ask as I hold a plate out in front of Santana with a hot dog on it.

"No, I better not. This wedding diet won't happen itself" she tells me.

"You don't need to lose weight babe, I promise you" I assure her.

"I want to look good in the wedding pictures though so I want to make sure I'm in shape" she points out.

"I get that but you're not out of shape and even if you were, you just need to come to the gym with me. You don't need to avoid foods and you don't need to terrorise yourself thinking you can't enjoy nights like this because you're on a diet" I reply.

"Ok" she smiles at me.

"Should I be getting worried about this kind of thing?" I ask nervously. I don't want to make her mad but I need to ask. "You seem to think you need to be on some big wedding diet but honestly Santana, you look amazing. You don't need to lose weight at all and if you think you do then I'm starting to get worried you've got an eating disorder or something" I admit.

"Babe…"

"I'm serious Santana, please think about what's going on" I say.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you worried. I just want to look my best for our wedding so I'm staying away from fattening foods but I most certainly aren't not eating. I still eat honey; I just want to be eating healthier items in preparation for the wedding" she tells me.

"I get that but what I'm saying is that you're naturally a very slim person so eating the odd high calorie food will not make you gain lots of weight. You go to the gym and you burn a lot of calories in day to day life so I don't want you to think you won't lose the weight if you eat a hot dog" I tell her.

"Maybe I am going a little far when you put it like that" Santana says as she takes my hand in hers. "I promise nothing is going on with me though. I think I'm just obsessing over how I look but not really seeing how I look. I know I'm not a big person so please don't worry" she smiles.

"I'm not going to force this hot dog down your throat but it would make me feel better if you ate it" I admit.

"I will eat it" she smiles. "I honestly didn't mean this to come across in a way where you get worried about me because it's not about that" she adds.

Once I finish eating, I put my plate down at the side and start dancing around. Santana can be a slow eater sometimes so I'm just dancing alone until she's finished and then I'm hoping she'll dance with me. It's not like I'm doing it randomly though because my sister insisted on putting some music on since this is essentially a mini party we're all having.

"Dance auntie Britt, dance" Zoe and Ben shout. Even though that is what I'm doing, this means they want me to dance with someone and do a bit of a choreographed routine. They like it when I make up little dances and teach them some moves.

"Come on Mike, I'm not doing this alone" I smile at my friend while pulling him up from his seat.

"Ok" Mike laughs while beginning to dance with me.

XXX

"Hi baby" I say as I get into bed and snuggle into Santana.

"You smell amazing" she tells me as she turns around in my arms to face me.

"I took a quick shower because I felt like the barbeque smell was all over me and through my hair" I reply. I felt really gross after standing in front of that grill for a good amount of time tonight so I wanted to freshen up before getting into bed. It wasn't just for me though, I wanted to smell good for my fiancée.

"You should have said and I would have helped you in the shower" she says as she leans in and kisses me.

"Maybe next time you can help me in the shower" I say as I place a kiss to her neck as I hold her tightly. "Right now, you could help me in another way though" I smirk at her.

"Are you sure you want to babe?" she asks in concern.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" I chuckle. If there is any chance to get Santana naked then I'm all over it.

"Because you're still recovering from your back injury so I didn't think you would be ready yet to do anything too physical" she says as she swings her leg over my hip.

"I'm ready babe, trust me" I smile. "Perhaps we shouldn't be too adventurous though because my back isn't 100%" I point out.

"I'll be super gentle with you don't you worry" Santana smirks at me. "I can do most of the work. I was going to say all of the work but that isn't appropriate because I can't have you getting all the pleasure and I get nothing" she adds.

"Come here" I laugh while pulling her in for a searing kiss. We kiss for a moment or so before she starts trailing a hand down my body and cups my quickly hardening crotch. "Oh god, babe" I moan.

"I love how quickly you get hard for me" she says as she sits up and moves back for a second and removes her pyjama shirt. She then finishes fully undressing before getting back into bed. "Are you ready for a good night?" she smirks.

"Definitely" I smirk back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm all alone this Saturday night which kinda sucks. Santana is out with Quinn at some high school reunion thing. It's not like an official reunion held by the school or anything because it's just a group of them meeting and hanging out. Quinn keeps in touch with some friends from school but Santana doesn't and didn't really want to go in the beginning. Quinn persuaded her to attend because she thought it would be fun and Santana only agreed because she realised, she could go there and boast about how successful she is. She didn't really have many friends at school and Quinn was the only one that meant something so she wasn't fussed about going until someone pointed out that she could go and show everyone how great she is. I doubt the people who really made her school life a misery will be there because Quinn wouldn't hang out with them but she shouldn't be afraid to show how far she has come since school.

I'm just lying on the couch just now, watching some TV and thinking about Santana. It is only for a few hours we're away from each other so I really should liven up a bit but I don't want to. I would much rather have Santana cuddling with me on the couch because we're sort of inseparable like that at nights. I'm just about to find something else on the TV to watch because this programme is boring me when the doorbell rings. I groan at the interruption before getting up and answering the door.

"Hey" Tina says happily.

"We've brought wine" Mercedes says just as happily as she waves a bottle of wine in front of me.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask. I'm surprised to see them tonight since I thought they would be with their boyfriends but I'm not unhappy about them coming over.

"Well Santana was going out tonight so we figured you might want some company" Tina shrugs.

"Exactly and we figured it would be nice for the 3 of us to have a good catch up because we don't really get a chance very often" Mercedes points out. It's true because we've all got partners now so we don't hang out as much as we used to. Plus, whenever we do hang out, Santana and Quinn are usually there which is obviously great but at the end of the day Santana and Quinn are best friends and these are my best friends so it's nice to get some alone time with them.

"Sounds good so you two go and make yourself comfortable and I'll get some glasses" I say. The two of them make their way to the living room and I go to the kitchen. I grab the glasses and some snacks before heading through to my friends.

"So how are things with everyone?" I ask as I take a seat on one of the armchairs since my friends have made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"Not too bad actually" Mercedes shrugs.

"Yeah I'm doing ok although Mike and I did have a fight last night so things are weird between us" Tina points out.

"Why, what happened?" I ask curiously.

"We barely see one another anymore. I mean I don't know the last time he has came home before 9pm. He's either working or teaching dance classes or spending time with his friends. I think he forgets he has a girlfriend at home sometimes who would like to see him on an occasion" Tina replies.

"Have you spoken to him about it?" Mercedes asks.

"Yeah but he just thinks I'm being unreasonable" Tina sighs. "I'm not trying to stop him doing what he loves doing but I would like to see him more than once a week and I would like more than a grunt at the breakfast table before I leave for work. He's out that late at night sometimes that he's too tired in the morning" she adds.

"You two seemed ok the other night at the barbeque" I point out.

"I know and we were which is weird" Tina replies. "We're great when we actually get time together but when it's back to work or whatever, we just fight all the time" she states.

"Do you want me to get Sam to talk to him for you. He could take Mike out for some drinks some time and talk to him man to man" Mercedes suggests.

"You could do that or I could just kick his ass for you, whichever you prefer" I shrug. Mike is a great friend of mine but so is Tina and if Tina feels like this then as her best friend, I want to protect her.

"I think Mercedes's suggestion is better" Tina laughs.

"Exactly" Mercedes laughs. "Plus, I thought you didn't like violence anyway" she adds.

"I don't but you two are my best friends so I will do whatever is needed to help you" I shrug. "To be quite honest though if I did have to kick Mike's ass then I'd likely send Santana because we all know she is fiercer than I am" I chuckle.

"Speaking of Santana, how are things between the two of you at the moment?" Mercedes asks.

"Really good actually" I smile. I can't stop smiling when I talk or think about Santana. "We had a few tough times not so long ago planning the wedding as you know but we're back on track now I would say" I add.

"That's good" Tina smiles.

"I never quite anticipated how hard planning a wedding actually was so I think it surprised us both but we're at a place now where we just think, if it's not going to happen now then it never will" I say. I mean wedding wise of course, like if I can't get something booked for my wedding now then it's not going to happen so we'll just do without.

"You can only do what you can do within the time frame" Mercedes shrugs.

"That's exactly it. We picked to get married in November rather than wait until next year so we have to realise that not everything can go our way in such a short amount of time" I say. "I've always wanted a big fabulous wedding and so has Santana but at the end of the day, the only way my wedding would be truly special is if Santana was there so I don't need anything else. As long as we have somewhere to hold the wedding, our closest people around us and each other then we don't need anything else" I smile.

"That's cute" Tina smiles.

"To be fair though, you have got mostly everything you wanted anyway and the wedding seems to be going straightforward now so you have got that big wedding you wanted" Mercedes points out.

"Yeah everything is falling into place now so I can't complain" I smile.

After hanging out with my friends for some time, we called it a night and they headed home in a cab. I tidied up the wine glasses and locked up the house before going upstairs. I went through my usual nightly routine of moisturising, cleaning my teeth and getting changed for bed. I then quickly used the bathroom and got into bed. Santana isn't home yet but I'm not too worried because she's been texting me from time to time letting me know she's ok and that Quinn's boyfriend will pick them both up and give Santana a ride home. I offered to pick her up tonight but James was going to take Quinn home anyway so they figured he might as well give Santana a ride. It worked out well anyway because it meant I could have some wine with Tina and Mercedes earlier since I didn't need to drive. After some time, I've just got myself into a deep sleep when I'm suddenly jolted awake by a loud bang and Santana cursing under her breath.

"Fucking door swung shut behind me, I'm sorry" Santana apologises as I look over at her to see what's going on.

"Really? Or did you just want to wake me up because you were jealous I was in this nice big comfy bed and asleep while you weren't" I tease.

"Why would I be jealous of you right now when I've just had a fun night out?" she asks with a smile.

"Because like I say, I'm already settled into bed and you're not. You still need to take your makeup off, brush your teeth, moisturise, get changed and use the bathroom so you've got some time before you can just relax in bed" I point out. I hate that when you've been out at night and you have a million things you need to do but all you want to do is just flop down on bed and sleep since it's been a long night and you're tired.

"That's true but it shouldn't take me too long. You should go back to sleep though" Santana says as she makes her way over to me and kisses me.

"I think you should spend some extra time brushing your teeth and using mouthwash tonight" I tease.

"What do you…oh fuck you" she laughs as she realises, I'm teasing her about the strong smell of alcohol from her breath. Don't get me wrong I had some glasses of wine myself but I don't think I went quite as far as Santana.

"You know I'm only messing with you" I smile.

"Of course I do" she smiles back. "One of the things I love so much about you is how teasing and funny you can be. Also, when you are like that, I know you're in a good mood and you're happy. If you didn't tease me then I would be concerned you were cheating on me or something" she adds.

"I'd be a fool to do that baby. I'm already punching above my weight so I wouldn't make a mistake like that. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me so I know what I've got and how lucky I am so I am not giving that up for anything" I smile.

"Good to know" she smiles. "I missed you when I was out tonight" she adds.

"I missed you too" I smile.

"Anyway, I should get ready for bed" Santana smiles back. She then makes her way to the bathroom and gets ready while I close my eyes and rest. I would try and go back to sleep but I don't want to because Santana is finally home so I want to see and talk to her.

"Hey" I say to my fiancée when she pulls back the cover and gets into bed behind me.

"How are you feeling tonight?" Santana asks me as she cuddles into me.

"I'm good honey, how about you?" I reply.

"So fucking horny, I'm not going to lie" she tells me as she presses up against me.

"Oh really?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yeah, no joke" she states. "The alcohol I had coupled with how much I missed you really has made me horny. I don't think we've ever spent a Saturday night apart so that didn't help matters either because I know I always end a Saturday night in your arms" she adds.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't getting turned on right now too" I point out.

"You're awake now so there is no reason why we can't appreciate each other a little tonight" she says as she pulls me backwards so I'm lying on my back and then she straddles me.

"I agree" I say smirking up at her. I know I keep saying it but god, she is beautiful.

* * *

Santana's POV

I had a really late night at work last night so I am still so exhausted right now. I'm not too terribly happy either when I see the other half of the bed is empty and my fiancée is nowhere to be seen. However, my spirts do lift slightly when I see a mug of coffee sitting on the nightstand with a little note next to it. It just reads: '_morning, coffee for you babe, Britt x'. _She is clearly still at home because the coffee is so warm when I take a sip so she must have just made it recently.

I take a few more sips of coffee before deciding to get some air. I walk out onto the balcony and stretch a little to energise myself. There is a nice morning breeze in the air which is quite nice because it's been a warm few days. It's still quite bright though so I make sure to put my sunglasses on. I'm just having a little look down around the garden when I notice something large and moving in my pool. I take off my sunglasses to have a better look and to my amusement my fiancée is swimming naked in the pool. I put my sunglasses back on because again, it's too bright for my tired eyes before pulling up a chair and wolf whistling as I leer at my fiancée through the gaps in the railings.

I must be staring at Brittany for a good 15 minutes before I decide to head back inside. I grab my coffee mug before going downstairs and into the kitchen. I place the mug in the sink and then walk outside, picking up a fresh towel as I do so for when Brittany finishes. I sit outside and patiently wait on Brittany finishing her swimming. I think by this point she knows I'm watching her but she doesn't seem to stop. She swims for another 10 minutes before slowly getting out of the pool. She lifts her hands in the air and wrings out her hair as she walks towards me.

"Good morning" I say while checking out my fiancée as I throw the towel to her.

"Morning" Brittany smiles at me as she wraps the towel around herself.

"You were looking good out there this morning" I smile. "Like, so good" I add with a wink.

"Thank you" she says while leaning over to kiss me. "I wanted to do something different to work out so I thought I would swim a little bit instead of hitting the gym" she tells me.

"I think you swimming is win-win all around so you should workout like that more often" I tell her. It's a good idea for her because she can work out and a great way for me to stare at my fiancée all morning so yeah, it really is win-win.

"It helps my back as well which is good because since I've hurt it, every so often I can feel a little bit of pain so apparently it'll strengthen my muscles" she replies.

"Do you want breakfast?" I ask as we walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah but let me sort that out. I know you had a late night at work yesterday so you can just relax right now" she tells me.

"Thanks babe" I smile.

"So, are you taking the day off today or are you going into work?" she asks me as she starts mixing up some pancake batter.

"I really should work but I am so exhausted so I don't know what to do" I sigh. I could go into work but there is no point if I can't concentrate because I won't get any work done.

"You don't have anything important that you need to do today so why don't we both just take the day off and rest. Then maybe in the afternoon we could rehearse for the honeymoon" she smirks at me.

"That sounds so good" I smile.

After Brittany finishes making breakfast, we sit down together and eat. She then sends me to the couch to lie down to rest and she clears up breakfast and does a few household chores. I do feel bad but at the same time I can see she doesn't mind and if Brittany had as late a night as I did at work yesterday then I wouldn't make her do any of the chores. She then makes a few phone calls about the wedding to clarify a few things before joining me on the couch. She lifts up my feet and sits at the bottom of the couch before placing my legs over her lap.

"I've got my wedding dress adjustments next week and some other wedding appointments so I'll probably have a weird working pattern over the next week or so" Brittany tells me.

"That's cool" I smile.

"Yeah so if you're looking for me at work and I'm not there then you'll know where I am" she adds.

"I really have to apologise again for how I was acting when we started the wedding planning. I trust you babe so you don't need to tell me where you are every second of the day" I assure her.

"You really don't need to apologise because we both found it tough. I think we both underestimated how hectic things would be to have everything we wanted in such a short time frame but we're getting there now" she smiles. She then adjusts her position on the couch so she moves to lie behind me and puts her arms around me. It is quite a tight space for two people to lie on the couch but we're both slim and both like the close proximity to one another so I'm not complaining.

"It's not too long until we do get married now" I point out. "We've just got a few more things to sort out and then have the bachelorette party and then we pretty much get married" I smile.

"I know and I can't wait to be your wife" Brittany states. "Speaking of sorting a few things out though, I do need to meet with Claire this week just to go over some details for the wedding" she adds.

"Meeting with Claire, how wonderful" I say while rolling my eyes. I really can't take to this woman at all but she is the manager of a very beautiful wedding venue that Brittany and I both love so we do need to cooperate with her.

"Why are you so threatened by her babe?" Brittany asks me curiously as she kisses my cheek.

"I just have this really bad feeling that she likes you" I sigh.

"You really have nothing to worry about. She's just a nice person" she replies. "You do get some really nice and down to earth people out there who are just nice and have no ulterior motive" she adds.

"Ok" I shrug. I suppose I do always look for the worst in someone instead of seeing them for who they really are. I just feel threatened sometimes when people are super nice to Brittany because I'm worried they might like her. I can be a bitch sometimes so I know people don't warm to me easily but Brittany has such a beautiful personality that anyone seems to latch onto her.

"I promise you everything is strictly business between us" Brittany assures me.

"I definitely trust you babe, don't worry" I reply. "It's not you that I'm worried about, it's other people because you're just so nice sometimes so I don't know what they're thinking. I don't mean to sound jealous though."

"I totally see what you're saying because I sometimes get a little pissed when people try to flirt with you in bars and stuff" she admits.

"I don't mind a little jealousy because it reminds us how much we mean to each other but if it gets too far then you have to be honest with me like I'm being honest now about Claire" I state.

"I know. I'm never really worried because I trust you too but it does bother me when people think you're available when I'm right there" she tells me.

"It bothers me too which is why I like to use what I call my 'Brittany glare' and then they back right off" I shrug.

"Brittany glare, what's that?" Brittany asks with a laugh.

"It's this specific face I make when someone tries to flirt with me. It basically says 'fuck off' but I call it my Brittany glare because I only pull that face when someone is flirting so essentially its the glare I pull when I need to warn people, I have Brittany and I don't want them" I clarify.

"I thought for a minute you were glaring like I do or something" she says.

"You don't really glare all that much because you're a happy person so you've not really got that signature glare that I have. Although I think the stare you do when people are trying to chat to me is pretty sexy because it's like, 'get away from my girl or I'll kick your ass' so that is pretty cute" I add.

"I literally would kick someone's ass if I thought they were stepping on my toes" she says seriously. "Santana Lopez is my fiancée, not theirs so I need them to know that" she adds.

"Good" I smile while twisting my head around so Brittany can kiss me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I've been home from work for quite some time already but Brittany had to stay late and sort something out. I offered to stay and wait for her but she told me to go home since I had been there for 10 hours already. I did want to wait but I was also tired so I was kinda grateful she said I could head home because I just wanted to get into some comfortable clothes and put my feet up. I'm just watching some TV right now as dinner cooks but I'm going to text Brittany because I haven't heard from her in a while and it's getting late.

_To Brittany: when are you coming home?_

_From Brittany: soon baby, I promise_

_To Brittany: I'm making dinner so will you be home within half an hour?_

_From Brittany: it looks like closer to an hour, sorry honey. _

_To Brittany: that's ok, we can just reheat it when you get in_

_From Brittany: sounds like a plan. I'll text you or call when I leave : )_

_To Brittany: ok x_

I just hang out at home on my own and continue to make dinner. Unfortunately, dinner is made before I hear from Brittany but she did tell me that so I can't be too bothered by it. I cover the food with some aluminium foil in the hope it might stay warm until Brittany gets in. After an hour of waiting, I still don't hear from Brittany so I decide to go upstairs and take a bath. It doesn't really relax me though because after a hard day at work all I want is Brittany and to snuggle up to her. I don't want to have to keep myself occupied doing meaningless things waiting on her. I wish I did stay at work now because I do feel lonely without Brittany but I don't think I'd have been able to stay any longer and focus. I'm just starting to look for something to watch on Netflix when my phone vibrates with a text. I obviously pounce on the phone to see who it is hoping it's Brittany.

_From Brittany: I don't have much battery left on my phone to call tonight but I'm definitely leaving in 5 minutes so I'll see you soon x_

_To Brittany: cool, see you soon_

If Brittany really is leaving in 5 minutes then I think I'm going to preheat the oven and start heating the food because work really isn't that far away from where we live and it's late at night so no traffic so it shouldn't take Brittany long to drive home. Once the food is under control again, I head through to the dining room and set the table so we can eat there instead of on the couch. I'm just tidying up a few bits and pieces around the house when I smell something really bad. I quickly run to the kitchen and realise I've put the oven to the wrong setting and essentially chargrilled all the food. This is what happens when I'm too exhausted from work but I can't settle to relax when Brittany isn't home so I insist on keeping myself busy and making dinner. I think it would have been so much easier to have takeout tonight than cook since I'm too tired and Brittany isn't even home.

"Oh, for fucks sake" I groan loudly as I take the food from the oven. None of this is salvageable so we can't eat it anymore.

"Uh…hi honey" Brittany says walking into the kitchen.

"I hope you're not hungry" I say as I throw the tray of charcoal in the sink. I think what's in the tray would have been more beneficial to use for the barbeque outside than anywhere in here.

"I'm so sorry babe" Brittany says as she walks over to me and kisses my cheek. "I never meant to stay at work so long and ruin dinner" she adds.

"It's not your fault I can't cook" I shrug.

"Are you super pissed about tonight?" she asks nervously.

"Not pissed, just not happy I guess" I shrug. I know it can't be helped but I really wanted us to sit down to dinner together tonight because we've been so busy recently.

"I'm sure whatever was in there was going to taste amazing" she tells me as she wraps her arms around me.

"Maybe but we'll never really know now" I laugh. There's no point getting wound up about it now, I've got Brittany home so that's the main thing.

"Why don't I just make us some grilled cheese or something" she suggests. "It's not the most exciting or romantic thing in the world but neither of us have had a proper meal today so we can't not eat anything" she points out.

"Ok but let me help because you're the one who has been working late" I say as we start making dinner together.

"I know but I didn't start work that early today so technically you've been working more than I have" Brittany replies. "I was at my dress fitting this morning so I didn't get into work until later hence the reason I had to stay late because I needed to finish what I was doing" she adds.

"Oh, how did the fitting go?" I ask interested.

"I can't say too much since the dress is a surprise but I think the dress is finally ready and it's all set for the wedding, well that's providing I don't put weight on or something" she chuckles.

"You're going to look amazing, I just know it" I smile.

"So, will you babe. You'd look amazing in a paper bag so I think in a wedding dress you'll look out of this world" Brittany smirks at me.

"Thank you" I smile. I love getting compliments all the time but nothing ever prepares me for the way Brittany treats me. She makes me feel more loved than I could ever imagine.

Once the grilled cheese is made, we sit down in the kitchen and eat together. We then clear up although there's not much to do since dinner wasn't that exciting in the end. It's getting late now so we've both decided we're going to go upstairs and get to bed. I'm just going up just now and Brittany just wanted to sort a few quick things first. I get myself organised and into bed and just wait on Brittany. I'm just reading my book when Brittany comes smirking into the bedroom.

"Anyone for whipped cream?" she smirks at me as she stands at the door with strawberries in one hand and aerosol cream in the other.

"Uh…sure" I smile.

"I'll quickly get these clothes off and into something comfier and then we can have dessert" she tells me. She quickly undresses and then pulls on some pyjamas before joining me on the bed.

"Finally, we can relax together" I smile as I lean over and steal a quick kiss.

"Yes" Brittany smiles back. She then takes a strawberry and sprays the cream onto it before holding it in front of me.

"Oh, we're feeding each other now. That's sexy" I smirk while gratefully take the fruit. "Oh god" I say in disgust as I start eating.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks in concern as she picks up a strawberry and eats it without the cream. "Fuck, those bastards are really sour" she says while spitting the strawberry out.

"We just can't get a break tonight" I laugh. Firstly, I ruined dinner and now the strawberries we're trying to have fun with are absolutely horrible.

"I know" Brittany sighs. "I guess we're just having cream then" she states as she leans back and sprays the cream into her mouth.

"Hey, I have an idea" I say while quickly removing my shirt. "If I do this, will you lick it off?" I ask with a smirk as I spray cream onto my body.

"Oh shit" Brittany states, smirking at me.

"Come on then" I tease while spraying some cream right onto my bare breast.

"This is so sexy" she tells me while leaning down and sucking the cream from me.

"Play your cards right and I'll do the same for you" I smirk at her.


	20. Almost Mrs and Mrs Pierce

Chapter 20: Almost Mrs and Mrs Pierce

Brittany's POV

Today was a bit of a mixed day for me because of everything going on. Santana had a dress fitting for the wedding this morning and I had some other wedding things to do today which were exciting and then we went into work. Since we didn't arrive into work until later then we had to ultimately stay late which wasn't ideal for Santana and I. She finished work before me again and was trying to prepare a romantic meal for us again but I ruined it because I was so late home. Things are definitely a lot happier again now that I'm home and finally with Santana.

"You'll have to move harder babe otherwise I'm not going to climax" Santana moans in my ear.

"I'm going as hard as I can but you know my back has been bothering me lately so I can't really move any harder than this" I point out as I continue to thrust into her.

"Why didn't you say that before we started then" she states while pulling me closer and then flipping us over. "I'll go on top and hopefully that makes a difference" she adds.

"I did warn you about my back before we started but I guess you were too busy trying to have sex to listen to what I was trying to say to you" I point out.

"Why are you trying to start an argument when we're having sex?" she questions.

"I'm not" I moan out as Santana sinks down on me. "You started it by telling me my performance wasn't good enough for you to be able to come" I add.

"I only said it to get you moving a bit more. When have I ever not been able to come?" she asks looking down at me.

"Ok" I smile while pulling her down for a searing kiss. After a few more minutes, we both eventually cum together. We let our orgasms ride out before both collapsing back on the bed next to each other.

"That certainly brightened up my hectic day today" Santana says with a smile as she turns her head to the side to look at me.

"I know what you mean" I say in agreement.

"Come here" Santana says while turning to lie on her side and opening up her arms. I turn as well and relax into her opened arms. "I am so glad we are finally together again today after our day apart" she says before leaning in to kiss me. I kiss back and we continue to kiss for a few moments.

"This has left us a little bit messy so what do you say we jump in the shower and have some fun?" I suggest. The warm water should help my back as well so it shouldn't be any problem for me to continue.

"I think that's a great idea" she smirks at me as we remove our arms from one another.

"Good" I smirk back while pulling her towards the bathroom. We waste no more time and get in the shower together. After having fun in the shower and eventually actually getting freshened up, we get out and dried off. We then put on our pyjamas and start our usual nightly routine. We are currently sharing the bathroom sink as we brush our teeth together in front of the mirror.

"What?" Santana asks as she looks at me through the mirror.

"I never said anything" I reply with a shrug.

"You keep staring at me so I'm wondering why. I can see you through the mirror" she smiles.

"I'm just staring at you because I can't take my eyes off of you and I'm also really happy. It might sound stupid but I like just doing simple tasks like this with you" I say. I know we're only brushing our teeth but it's nice to have someone to do these boring things with. It makes me realise how lucky I am to have Santana and I'm not depressingly single anymore.

"I don't think it's stupid. I like it" Santana smiles.

"Ok" I smile back. We finish up in the bathroom before making our way into the bedroom.

"Come on, let's get into bed" Santana says as she pulls me towards the bed. We then get under the covers and settled in one another's arms.

"Tonight has been really fun and it's really took all that wedding planning stress away" I smile.

"Yeah it has been a good night in the end" Santana states. "It wasn't the best day to begin with you working late and then me burning dinner once again this week but it's definitely took a nice turn" she smiles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana and I are having a joint bachelorette party which is going to be fun. We have most of the same friends and we didn't really want to be apart so we decided a joint party was better than one each. It's maybe not the most traditional bachelorette party since we are together but we don't care. We just want to have a fun night with our friends and family celebrating the last of our engagement before we become a married couple. We're just at home right now getting ready for the party. Santana is just changing and I've just finished in the shower.

"This is our last chance at freedom so is there any drunken hook-ups you want to get out of the way tonight before we're married?" I ask as I leave the bathroom and enter the bedroom.

"No way, I'm settled" Santana smiles at me. "You better not think about that either because as far as I'm concerned, I'm more than enough for you" she adds.

"You are more than enough" I smile. "You keep me on my toes so there's no way I want anyone else" I assure her.

"Good answer" she smiles back. "Anyway, you should get dressed babe because I'm almost ready to go. I've got your clothes all laid out for you" she tells me.

"How did you know what I was going to wear tonight?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Well I don't know what you planned on wearing but I know what you should wear" she shrugs at me.

"Ok" I laugh. I then get myself dressed and ready for tonight and Santana finishes getting herself ready.

"You look amazing babe" Santana smiles at me as she walks over and kisses my cheek.

"I have to say the same to you. I'm even thinking of asking you if you want to just stay home and forget about the others so we can just appreciate each other" I smirk.

"That does sound good but I want to go to this party and have fun tonight" she tells me. "When we get home though, we can do whatever you want to do" she smiles.

"Ok" I smile back.

Once we're both ready, we leave and head outside to get a cab. Santana and I arrived a little early to the place where we're meeting our friends so we decided we would grab a drink while we wait. I'm just at the bathroom just now while Santana is ordering us a drink at the bar. As soon as I finish in the bathroom, I head back out and make my way over to the bar. Just as I'm walking over, I notice a man approach Santana and then begins to talk to her. I'm not going to lie; I don't like it because I don't know this guy and tonight is supposed to be about Santana and I enjoying ourselves before the wedding. Tonight is not about random guys talking to my future wife.

"Is this seat taken?" I hear the man ask.

"It very much is" Santana states with a glare.

"Really, because there doesn't look like anyone sitting here" he smiles at her.

"Trust me it's taken so why don't you just go and sit somewhere else" Santana replies. "My fiancée will be here any second to occupy the chair so move along" she adds unamused.

"I thought…"

"I don't care what you thought now move" Santana says unamused but the man doesn't leave. "Fucking move" she adds angrily.

"Wow, feisty" the man smirks at me fiancée. I'm literally two seconds away from beating the crap out of him and I'm not a violent person.

"If you don't leave me alone right now then I'm going to do some damage. Firstly, I'll be wiping that smug smirk off your face with my fist and then I'll kick you so hard between the legs that you'll never be able to have sex again" Santana replies.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I ask as I approach them.

"Nothing. This smug bastard was just leaving" Santana shrugs as she stands up and puts her arm around me.

"Oh, you're the fiancée" he says while smirking at me.

"Yes, I am her fiancée so I'd like you to leave now before I get you thrown out of here" I state seriously. "Otherwise, my fiancée will crack your nuts, won't you babe" I smile at Santana.

"I most certainly will" Santana smirks while taking a step closer to the man.

"Ok fine, I'll go" the man says while holding his hands in the air in surrender. He then leaves and Santana and I turn back around to the bar to get our drinks.

"What an absolute ass" I say while shaking my head.

"I know, right" Santana says annoyed. "Anyway, tonight is about us so let's toast to us" she says as she raises her glass in the air.

"To us" I smile. We clink our glasses together before taking a drink.

We hang out at the bar for a while juts talking to one another. Once our friends and family arrive, we then get a table together. There's not a great big group of people, just our best friends Tina, Mercedes and Quinn and then my sisters Grace and Haley and Santana's sister Carly as well as her brother's girlfriend Laura. We did ask our moms if they wanted to come but they said they would do something else special with us and let us have fun with the younger people in our lives.

"We're going to play a game now where we each ask you a question and you write down the answer. If you're really meant to be getting married then your answers should match" Tina explains while giving Santana and I a pen and a piece of paper each. "Ok, let's start this thing off" she says excitedly.

"Yes, so what is Brittany's go to song?" Mercedes asks us.

"Go to?" Santana questions. "What do you mean by that?" she asks.

"A song that she likes that she would listen to a lot. It could be like a karaoke song or a song that means something so in times of sadness or happiness she might listen to it to cheer her up or relax her a little" Mercedes replies. "Or maybe just her favourite song that means something" she adds.

"Brittany usually just likes whichever songs are current so it changes all the time depending on what's popular at the time" Santana states.

"Ok maybe not a favourite song then but one you know she likes. There must be a song that she likes that she listens to more than once. She likes to dance; is there a song she likes to dance to or a song that maybe reflects her personality" Quinn asks.

"I think I have one" Santana replies.

"Ok, write it down then" Quinn tells my fiancée. "Brittany have you written down your answer too?" she turns to look at me.

"Yeah" I nod.

"Ok, what did you say Santana?" Tina asks.

"I said, Whitney Houston's I Wanna Dance with Somebody" Santana replies while turning over her piece of paper so we can all see what she wrote down.

"Ok, is that correct Brittany?" Tina asks me.

"100% correct" I smile while turning around my piece of paper to show everyone that it's a match.

"Ok, that's a match" Tina smiles. "Same question but about Santana, what's the song for her?" she asks. It takes me a second to have a think about it before I write down my answer. Santana doesn't need anytime to think though because she writes down her answer right away.

"I said, If I Can't Have You" I reply.

"Excellent babe" Santana says excitedly as she turns her paper over to reveal we have another match.

"Next one, what is Brittany's most prized possession?" Mercedes asks and then gives us a few seconds to write our answers down. "Ok, Santana what did you say?" she asks.

"I really wasn't sure because Brittany has a lot of things that mean a lot to her but I just put down her engagement ring" Santana replies while turning her piece of paper over.

"That is what I wrote down" I smile.

"Excellent" Tina smiles at us. "Ok, the same question but about Santana now" she adds. We take another few seconds to write our answers down.

"I wasn't really sure how to answer this because I feel the same as Santana did about me. She has quite a few things that could be the answer here. I was thinking about her engagement ring too but then I decided against it and went with me. I think I am Santana's most treasured possession" I state while turning over my piece of paper.

"A person isn't really a possession Britt" Tina points out to me. "Anyway, Santana what did you write down?" she asks as she turns to look at my fiancée.

"I said Brittany" Santana says triumphantly.

"Santana, you don't own Brittany. I think the question was directed at something you own" Carly tells her sister.

"We got the perfect match so it really doesn't matter" Santana shrugs.

"How did you know she was going to say you Brittany?" Mercedes asks me curiously.

"I just had a feeling that is how she would answer the question for herself even though she answered it differently for me" I say.

"The reason I didn't say I was your most prized possession is because I knew you wouldn't be thinking like that hence the reason I went with an object. I do know that I mean everything to you though and you would be lost without me" Santana smiles at me.

"That is very true" I smile. Of course, Santana is the best thing in my life but I don't own her so I wouldn't have answered the question in quite the same way as Santana.

"It's really sickening just how good you two are" Santana's sister says while rolling her eyes at us after we get another few matches correct. "Anyway, the next question which is for Brittany. What is Santana's biggest achievement?" she asks.

"Oh, that's easy" I smile. We both quickly write down our answers and then turn to each other. "I said her business" I smile while showing everyone my piece of paper.

"Ok Santana, what did you say?" Grace asks.

"I said Brittany" Santana mumbles embarrassingly.

"Your biggest achievement is Brittany?" Quinn asks.

"Yes, it is. Of course, I'm proud of the business I've built up so yes it's an achievement but the biggest accomplishment was being with Brittany" Santana smiles.

"Because it's such a trial to actually be with me so you managed to power through and do it?" I ask.

"Absolutely not" Santana shakes her head at me. "We all know what kind of person I am but somehow I managed to get you to fall for me and I managed to keep you" she smiles.

"That is super cute" I smile while leaning over to kiss her.

"That wasn't a match, ladies" Tina tells us.

"I know but I don't care because Santana's answer was better than any other answer" I say happily.

"Ok, next one. What would you say your favourite part of Brittany is?" Quinn asks Santana.

"I don't really have favourites in anything because I like all different things" Santana states. "I mean how can I pick just one thing about Brittany when I love everything about her?" she adds.

"Ok, worst part about her then. You know like her worst habit or something" Tina asks.

"Oh, come on, that's not fair" I laugh.

"Brittany doesn't really have anything bad about her. I can't even think about one thing that annoys me because there isn't one" Santana shrugs. "I mean we do fight from time to time like every other couple but that's not because we have qualities we don't like about each other" she adds.

"Ok, let's ask Brittany the same thing" Quinn says as everyone turns their attention to me.

"I kinda feel the same about my fiancée although if I really was to answer then I guess an annoying thing about Santana would be how amazing she looks without even trying. It takes me hours to look good and Santana just wakes up sexy" I say honestly.

"That is really cute" Santana smiles while kissing my cheek.

"It's also really true" I smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana and I are both working today but I'm finding it really hard to concentrate because the closer it gets to the wedding the more excited I get. The wedding stresses we had in the beginning are definitely over so everything is great again between Santana and I. We do still have the odd panicking moment if something regarding the wedding crops up but I think we're dealing with it a lot better now so we can be happy and look forward to the wedding. I'm just on my way right now to see Santana since I can't seem to concentrate on my work. I know I should be working but I do have a great team that works with me so it's all good.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" I ask as I walk into Santana's office.

"One second" she whispers while putting 1 finger in the air.

"Ok" I smile. It takes me a few seconds to realise she is on hold with someone on the phone, hence the silence and her not being able to talk. I take a seat across from her at the desk and just patiently wait until she's finished.

"Ok, what's up?" she asks with a smile as she hangs up the phone.

"Nothing" I shrug.

"You wanted to see me though about a work thing, right?" she replies confused.

"I did want to see you but it wasn't about work" I smile.

"Ok so is it about the wedding then?" she wonders as she turns to her computer and starts typing.

"No, I literally just wanted to see you. I didn't need to discuss anything" I shrug.

"I'm right in the middle of something babe" she says as she turns her head to look at me. "I've got a feeling you should be working too; do you not think so?" she adds.

"I just can't concentrate" I groan. "The wedding is almost upon us now and it's getting me really excited so I'm really struggling to focus on my work and do something productive" I tell her.

"I get that honey but we do need to work to make a living" she laughs.

"I know that so I suppose I will get back to work now" I say with a sigh. "I'm sorry that I just can't wait to marry you and get to call you my wife" I shrug.

"Believe me, I'm excited too babe" she smiles. "Actually, I had an idea for us to do something special for when we're married" Santana tells me.

"Ok, I'm listening" I smile while giving Santana my full attention.

"We shouldn't have sex at all before the wedding" she states.

"Uh…say that again" I say surprised. Did I really hear what Santana just said?

"You heard me" she tells me.

"I'm just shocked because Santana and sex are two things that go together so I don't know if you're going to be able to wait until after the wedding" I tease.

"I'm actually serious Brittany" Santana replies. "We already work together and live together so I want something special to look forward to that makes marriage different if that makes sense. I mean I know we've had sex many times before but not doing it for these next two weeks will make our first night of marriage special since it'll be something we haven't done recently" she adds.

"If it's something you want then I'm happy to do it" I smile. I think I see where Santana is coming from because we could get married today if we wanted to because nothing would be different from now until the wedding. However, if we keep something to mark the first day of marriage then it'll make it feel like another step in our future and not just another day with a big party if that makes sense.

"Thank you" she smiles back.

"Ok, I better get back to work now. I'll see you later" I say while standing up from the desk. I walk around it and lean down and kiss Santana when I reach her.

"See you later" she smiles. I then head back to my office.

I'm only working for about an hour before I get a text message from Santana telling me she has scheduled a meeting for the whole building so she wants to see everyone in the conference room in 10 minutes. I did text her back and ask if it was only SL Designs staff and if everyone from BP Sportswear were really needed since I had just gotten into my working groove again today after my lack of concentration. I got an abrupt and blunt reply that everyone who works in the building must attend, no absences would be tolerated. I decided that I'm not going to upset Santana two weeks before our wedding so I gathered my team and we headed to the conference room.

"Thank you all for coming to this last-minute meeting today. I know it was a real struggle for some of you though" Santana says while looking over at me. I just playfully roll my eyes at her because she knows deep down, I didn't mean any disrespect from the texts I sent her.

"What is it about?" Jack asks in a whisper to me.

"I'm not really sure" I shrug.

"Ok everyone, this will be the last weekly meeting for a few weeks" Santana tells everyone.

"Yes, Ms Lopez and I will be here for the next two weeks but then we're taking some time off so it's going to be a while before we pick up the weekly meetings again" I add, realising why we're having a meeting. Santana and I were discussing this the other night so we were going to stop the weekly meetings at some point for a little while before we get back from our time off. I didn't know that today's meeting was meant to be that meeting though.

"We're still very much working here for the next two weeks like Pierce said so if you have any problems then there's still someone here to help. Just don't come to me though, go to her" my fiancée says while pointing at me.

"Uh…Ms Lopez, I don't think that's appropriate because I don't work with SL Designs anymore" I say. "If anyone has any problems who work for me in BP Sportswear then by all means speak to me but if you have a problem with SL Designs then you will have to answer them Ms Lopez" I say as I turn to Santana.

"If you have problems, just speak to Jade" Santana sighs. "Anyway, let's get started on the important points of the meeting because the sooner we do that then the sooner we can all finish for the day and head home" she states.

"I agree" I nod. Santana then starts the meeting and talks about some important points for SL Designs and then she hands over to me and I make a few important points about BP Sportswear. We then come together and make a few points about the whole company in general.

"Ok, that is our last meeting for a few weeks now so you're all free to leave. Just remember, any problems in the next two weeks then come to us and once we leave, Jack and Jade are your go to people to talk to" I tell everyone.

"It's quite late in the day now so you might as well all go home" Santana adds. "I want to see everyone here bright and early on Monday morning though" she warns.

"That goes for BP Sportswear staff as well" I say to clarify that everyone can go home and not just Santana's team. Everyone then gets their things and makes their way out of the room before heading home for the weekend.

"Even though I've sent everyone home for the weekend, I think I'm still going to come into work tomorrow and get a few more things sorted before we take some time off" Santana tells me.

"I have a few things outside of work that I need to do tomorrow but I might work for a few hours in the morning" I point out.

"What kind of outside of work things do you need to do" Santana asks me curiously.

"I need to go to the grocery store to get some things and then I'm going to my sister's place because she wants me to help her with a few things. She has some accounting issues at work that she wants me to discuss with her since I do still have a degree in accounting" I smile.

"Ok" Santana nods. "We should probably take two cars to work then because I'll likely still be there working when you have to leave tomorrow" she adds.

"Yeah, that's fine. I can sort dinner as well tomorrow so all you need to do when you finish work is come straight home" I smile.

"Sounds good" Santana smiles back. "Anyway, let's wrap up for the day and go home" she says while pecking my lips.

* * *

Santana's POV

I'm just at home having a relaxing day away from work. I've been working the last 6 days so since it's Sunday, I figured I would take the day off. Brittany is out at the moment running errands as far as I'm aware. I'm not sure if they are actually errands or if she's up to something because she got most of the things she needed to do done yesterday. Anyway, I am having some time to myself right now and like I say, not working. I'll be back at work tomorrow and will work most days right up until the wedding. I'm just relaxing on the couch wrapped in a blanket watching some rubbish TV when I hear the front door bang.

"Honey I'm home" I hear Brittany say from the hallway.

"I'm in the living room" I reply and two seconds later, Brittany appears in the room.

"Can you come to the garage with me for a second?" Brittany asks.

"Uh…sure" I say confused as I throw the blanket off and stand up. Why would she need me in the garage right now?

"I need to show you something" she says as she grabs my hand and pulls me to the garage. When we get there, she lets go of my hand and quickly removes a sheet from covering a large item in front of us. "Surprise" she smiles at me.

"You've bought a motorbike?" I ask surprised.

"It's an early wedding present" she smiles at me again.

"But I don't want a motorbike" I point out. I have a great car already and I'm quite fond of Brittany's car too so why would we need a motorbike.

"Good because it's not yours" she shrugs. "It's mine and you don't need to use it if you don't want to" she adds.

"Which bank account did you take the money from to pay for this thing?" I ask.

"What?" she asks me surprised.

"I'm sorry Brittany but if you paid for that in our shared account then I want you to transfer the money from your personal account and pay the money back into our shared account. I really don't want a motorbike so I don't want half of my earnings being used to pay for it" I say seriously.

"I used my own account, don't worry" she assures me. "Why are you so against a motorbike anyway because it's meant to be fun and I want us to ride on it together" she adds with a smile.

"I just think the money could be used elsewhere. I mean when we have children, my car is not appropriate for car seats and strollers so we'll need to buy a bigger one so couldn't the money be used for that" I suggest. Our plan was to keep the two cars we have and buy a third. Brittany's car and the third are more than ok for a child and my sports car is just used for having fun.

"If you get to have a regular family car and a sports car then I get to have a regular car and a motorbike" she shrugs. I guess that is a fair point because I will eventually have two cars.

"Do you even have a licence?" I ask.

"Yeah but I don't really need one anyways since I already drive" she nods.

"Wait seriously?" I say surprised. "How did I never know you had a motorcycle licence?"

"It's not as hard as you think because I was driving first like I say" she shrugs. "You can drive a motorbike if you wanted to" she tells me.

"I don't want to" I state.

"I find this all very amusing because you love fast cars but you don't like motorbikes" she laughs.

"I just don't like them that much because there's not much room in them to carry anything and not really that much room either for a passenger" I state. Why would I want to travel around on my own when I could have Brittany sitting next to me in the car.

"Look the bottom line is that I bought this myself for myself as an early wedding treat so I'm keeping the bike babe" she tells me. "You buy yourself expensive things all the time. I mean you bought a coffee machine just the other day for your office at work because you were tired of having to walk to the staff room to make yourself a coffee" she adds.

"That's fine, you can keep the bike but just make sure all expenses for it are paid by you and only you. I don't want any part in the motorbike so you have to pay for everything yourself and not from our joint account" I state.

"I heard you loud and clear a second ago so don't worry, I will take care of everything myself" Brittany assures me.

"Good" I nod.

"I think you will grow to love the motorbike though and you'll want to ride on it with me" she smiles.

"I doubt it" I shrug. Honestly, I see no appeal in a motorbike. I mean at a stretch there might be some appeal in the thought of squeezing through busy traffic and getting to where you want quicker but other than that, I don't really see the positives of a motorbike.

"Wait until you see me in a helmet and leather pants, you'll not be able to resist me so you'll be thankful for that bike" she smirks at me.

"I will admit it will be hard but I will resist you because we are waiting until marriage" I smile. "Although, that's not because of the bike, that's just because you're sexy" I add.

"Anyway, you've seen the bike now and I'm guessing you don't want a spin on it just now so let's head back inside" Brittany says while pulling me back into the house and closing the garage door behind us.

"Have you got a few minutes to run over some wedding things?" I ask as we get sat down in the living room on the couch next to each other.

"I do" Brittany replies with a wink. "Pun intended by the way" she smirks.

"Ok" I laugh. "I just wanted to go over a few details on the days before the wedding" I add.

"Ok, so we've decided we'll each stay at our parent's houses the night before the wedding and get ready there before meeting at the ceremony" Brittany asks to clarify.

"Yes" I smile. "We'll travel with our dads each in a wedding car and meet there. The bridesmaids will be in another two cars and Quinn and Carly will get ready with me, and Grace, Haley, Mercedes and Tina will all get ready with you" I say.

"Sounds good" Brittany smiles back.

"Since we get married on the Saturday then I think we should finish up at work on the Thursday and that leaves the Friday to sort out any last-minute things" I suggest.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan. We can spend the morning together before we head off to our parent's houses to spend the night" she replies.

"Exactly" I nod. "Next weekend we have a meeting with the venue to make sure we're happy with the way things are going to be set up for the ceremony" I add.

"I know" Brittany smiles. "Everything seems to be coming together well" she adds.

"It really does and I'm so excited to get married to you" I say happily.

"Yeah, I can't wait to become your wife" Brittany says as she leans in and kisses me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm just finalising some wedding decisions right now with Quinn and my sister. Brittany isn't home right now; she's spending some time with her parents and siblings so I've got the house to myself to work on some wedding things. My sister does a lot of modelling so she's invited a top hair stylist to my place and we're trying out different designs for the wedding. This is the only wedding I plan on having so I want everything to be perfect, including my hair and all that stuff. I don't not want my wedding pictures to be an embarrassment with my hair flying all over the place. We're already taking a risk by having the wedding in the fall when the weather might not be as great as the summer would be.

"Neither of you can mention which hairstyle I've picked to Brittany because I want it to be a surprise, ok?" I warn my best friend and sister.

"Our lips are sealed" Quinn smiles.

"Good" I nod. We spend the next few hours doing different hair designs to see which ones I like best. There are some definite styles that I don't want and a few looks I really do like. It takes me some time to decide before I finally pick the one I want. "I really think this is the hairstyle ladies" I say happily. I did like all of the ideas that I had narrowed down but I think this hairstyle would suit my wedding dress the best.

"It looks great" my sister tells me.

"It really does and I think…" Quinn agrees but is cut off.

"Hi" Brittany smiles as she enters the room.

"Brittany, get out!" I scream as I pull Quinn closer to me in front me. I really don't want her to see my hair right now so I'm using Quinn as a shield.

"Fuck Santana" Brittany says taken aback while turning around and leaving the room quickly.

"Do you think she saw?" I ask worriedly.

"No, I don't think so, don't worry" Quinn assures me. "Carly and I were sort of in her eyesight so I don't think she noticed you or your hair really" she adds.

"I hope not" I sigh.

As soon as Quinn and Carly leave with the hair stylist, I make my way upstairs to find Brittany. I'm not 100% sure where she is but I'm guessing she'll be in the bathroom or the bedroom since she isn't anywhere downstairs. When I walk into the bedroom, Brittany is lying on top of the bed with her laptop on her lap. I notice she's changed into some BP Sportswear sweatpants and a shirt instead of the more formal clothes she was wearing when she got home.

"Hi" I say as I climb onto the bed next to her. She doesn't verbally reply, she just looks at me before sighing. "I missed you today" I tell her as I kiss her cheek.

"I just don't understand" she says as she sits her laptop down at the side and turns to face me.

"I'm really sorry about the way I reacted when you got home" I apologise.

"That was really rude" she tells me unamused.

"I'm so sorry, I panicked" I say feeling bad. "Quinn and Carly had invited this top hairdresser over to try out some looks for the wedding. I found a hairstyle that I really liked and then you walked in. I just didn't want you to see my hair before the wedding. I know it's different from the dress but I feel like it's still a superstition" I say.

"It's ok" she says, her face softening a little as she smiles at me.

"Believe me, I didn't mean to be so rude" I say honestly.

"I know that now so come here" she smiles while pulling me closer to her. We shuffle down the bed a bit and Brittany wraps her arms around me as she spoons me from behind. "Today was no fun without you" she says as she kisses the back of my head.

"I'm here now though" I say as I squeeze her hands in mine.

"That's true" Brittany replies. "Let's not spend a day apart now before the wedding. I want to enjoy you as my fiancée for the rest of the time before you become my wife" she adds.

"Sounds like a good plan to me so I'm onboard" I say as I relax into my fiancée.

"Good" she replies. We lie in a comfortable silence for the next little while. We're both a bit tired from our own activities today and it's nice just relaxing with each other in each other's arms. Actually, it was nice in the beginning but now it's really not so much.

"Brittany for the love of god will you stop pressing yourself against me, jeez" I say annoyed as I move away from her, closer to the edge of the bed.

"Why?" she asks teasingly as she moves closer and slowly drags her finger down my leg.

"Because you know it's going to turn me on and we can't have that. We said we would wait until we're married so we have to stick to that" I point out.

"I know but it's hard to keep so far away from you" she shrugs.

"Brittany, what are you going to do if you get hard?" I ask as I turn around to look at her. "I'm not taking care of it and no one else is most certainly going to do it so what will you do?" I add.

"I'll take care of it myself" she shrugs again at me.

"No way" I shake my head. "The deal is nothing sexual will happen before the wedding so not even you are allowed to take care of things" I tell her.

"Fine, let's just talk about something that will take my mind off things" she sighs.

"We could talk about work" I suggest.

"No that won't help" she shakes her head at me. "My boss you see is this sexy woman who I really like and I want to have sex with her really badly so it's just going to make things worse" she adds.

"Yeah, I have this particular employee where I work who is really hot so maybe work isn't the best topic to distract us" I smile, playing along with Brittany.

"Exactly" she smiles back.

"Can I ask you a question?" I say seriously.

"Always" Brittany smiles.

"Were we really just a boss and employee in the beginning who didn't actually have feelings when they hooked up?" I ask curiously.

"I mean that is what I thought we were so I wasn't lying at the time but I do think I must have fallen for you without realising it" she admits.

"I think I was the same" I say in agreement.

"You know me now and does a fling and just a sex arrangement seem like the kind of thing I would do?" she asks me. "I think if that had been anyone else, I wouldn't have been able to do that. Sure, I like sex but I don't think I could just have a friend with benefits thing with someone. It's really not me, do you not think?" she adds.

"Knowing you now and seeing the relationship we have now, it does actually surprise me that you were into that" I say honestly. I don't mean any disrespect to her but she isn't that type of person I don't think.

"I feel like I must have had some sort of feelings for you in the back of my mind to do that" she states. "Did you maybe have feelings for me too?" she asks nervously.

"I wasn't aware of them or what it meant but I must have. I've never acted the way I act around you with another employee before. There were plenty of employees I could have hooked up with or whatever but I never once did that except with you. Honestly, you were always different for me than anyone else. I think I might have been flirting with you sometimes but I pretended I wasn't because it was wrong. As your boss, I knew it wasn't appropriate but I couldn't help it" I say.

"I mean, the heart wants what the heart wants" she says teasingly.

"That is why I love you so much" I smile while pulling her in for a kiss.

"What?" she asks confused.

"You could see that was getting too much for me talking about feelings and shit so you made a joke to change the subject. You could have said something serious and deep back to me but you chose to make light of the situation" I state.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to make everything serious into a joke. It's just a habit I have sometimes and I can't help it because I like trying to be…"

"Baby, I said it's why I love you. It's a good thing" I smile.

"Honestly, does it get tiresome when I try to make everything serious into something funny?" she asks seriously.

"You don't do that all the time babe but when you do, I appreciate it because I'm still not a feeling type of girl so I don't want to be seriously deep all the time. You know the boundaries of when to do it and when not to so there's nothing to worry about" I smile.

"An ex broke up with me because I am kinda annoying in that way. I can be loud and make jokes all the time so it does play a little on my mind that I go too far" she admits.

"Brittany, I love you for you so don't dare change because of some stupid relationship that would never work out. You and I are meant to be together so that is why that ex is indeed an ex and not a current fixture in your life. You know what you mean to me so don't worry about the past" I smile.

"Ok" Brittany nods, smiling back at me.

"Ok, I have said I love you a couple of times now and never heard it back so stop being a bitch and admit you love me" I state playfully.

"I love you so much and I will prove it to you on our wedding. I would do it now but my fiancée has put a sex ban on us so I am to remain firmly to myself and not engage in sexual activity even though I want to make love to you so badly" she smiles.

"I won't lie, this is super hard for me" I admit.

"Harder than how hard I'm going to get if you don't remove your hand from my leg" Brittany says as she pushes my hand away from her thigh. It had slowly crept there after I kissed her moments ago.

"Sorry" I smile. "Hey, I have an idea" I say while sitting forward and turning around before swinging a leg over Brittany's waist to straddle her hips.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks nervously.

"I am going to give you a massage but I promise to keep it clean" I smile.

"Ok" Brittany smiles back.

* * *

The wedding will be next chapter so let me know what you think. Hopefully everyone is still liking the story.


	21. I Do

Chapter 21: I do

Brittany's POV

_Today is Thursday and I get to marry Santana on Saturday so I couldn't be happier. I am planning on going into work today just to wrap up a few things before Santana and I take some time off for the wedding and the honeymoon. I'm just making a start on breakfast right now while Santana is just getting herself ready for the day. I've just popped the toast in the toaster when I hear footsteps on the stairs meaning Santana is on her way down to me. I quickly flick the coffee machine on and grab two cups. _

_"Morning" I smile as my fiancée enters the room. _

_"Hey, can we talk?" Santana says seriously as she sits down at the table. _

_"Yeah" I smile before turning around to make us a morning beverage. "Coffee?" I ask. _

_"Not just now because I want to talk to you so can you sit down?" she replies. _

_"Uh…ok" I say confused. There is something weird going on with Santana and it's not just because she refused a coffee which she never does. She is looking at me weirdly and talking really seriously. I mean we get married in two days, why is she not more upbeat about that. _

_"I know I've left it really late but I can't lie anymore Brittany, I just can't" Santana says seriously. _

_"Lie about what babe?" I ask worriedly. I don't know what she is talking about right now but I don't really like it. Santana is starting to scare me now because we never lie to each other so she is clearly hiding something that I'm not going to like. _

_"I can't marry you on Saturday" she admits sadly. _

_"I beg your pardon" I say shocked. Please tell me I didn't just hear what I think I heard. Santana didn't just say she didn't want to marry me on Saturday, right?_

_"I'm really sorry but I just can't" she sighs. "I know I shouldn't have left it this long but I was too afraid to tell you in the beginning because I knew you would be crushed but I just couldn't go through with Saturday when it's not what I want" she states. Crushed? I think I'm a little more than crushed right now. I am devastated and I feel like my whole life has fallen apart. _

_"I just don't understand" I say as a few tears roll down my face. _

_"It just wouldn't be right to marry you on Saturday because it's just not what I want" Santana shrugs. _

_"You're just having cold feet and it's ok because I'm nervous too" I smile. _

_"No, I'm serious, we can't get married on Saturday" she shakes her head at me. _

_"But I love you" I say sadly. _

_"I know and I do love you too but we have to cancel the wedding" she points out. _

_"Ok" I nod. I can see she isn't going to change her mind so we can cancel Saturday as much as it kills me to do that. "It maybe was a little quick to get married so soon after only dating for a year so we can put the wedding on hold" I say. We haven't even been a couple for two years and even though we've known each other for that, maybe marrying so soon is too much. _

_"Brittany, I didn't mean postpone the wedding. I meant not having it at all" she replies bluntly as I just don't seem to be getting the message. _

_"So, you just don't want to be my wife anymore. You'd rather we just remained as girlfriends forever?" I question. _

_"Brittany, I meant I don't want to be with you" Santana says softly. Even in her softest tone, it still feels like someone is punching me in the chest and stomping on my heart, never stopping. _

_"Why?" I ask as another rush of tears stream down my face. "You just said a second ago you loved me" I point out. _

_"I do love you but I'm not in love with you anymore" she tells me honestly. "I care about you so much and I do want you to be happy but being with me isn't right anymore because I don't feel the same way you do" she adds. _

_"What's wrong with me?" I ask upset. _

_"You're a great person and any girl would be lucky to have you but that girl just isn't me. I'm so sorry" she says as she pulls me in for a hug but I quickly push her away. _

_"I don't want to hug someone who breaks my heart so just get off of me" I say in tears as I leap from my seat. I can't even look at Santana right now because I'm so confused and heartbroken. "What is so wrong with me?" I ask. _

_"It's your condition Brittany, I thought I could handle it but I can't" Santana admits. "In the beginning everything was ok because I was open with anything and I was into the person, not the gender. Now I realise that I only like women. I know you're a woman and you're a very attractive one at that but I just can't handle that part that sets your apart from other women" she tells me. _

_"Just say it Santana" I say sadly. _

_"I'm not into penis, I'm sorry" she sighs. "I really tried because I loved you but I'm just not attracted to that part of you and it's ruining our sex life."_

_"I've always thought about getting surgery to make me more like a woman so I can do that for you. I could make this better so we could go back to how we were. Please" I plead. _

_"No Brittany, I don't want you to change because I know you love who you are. I would never ask you to change for me so you deserve to be with someone who appreciates everything you have" Santana replies honestly. _

_"You've ruined my life and I hate you" I say while running away in tears. _

_"Brittany…"_

"Argh!" I scream in distress as I jolt myself awake.

"Honey, are you ok?" Santana asks, sitting up abruptly as she puts her arms around me.

"You're here" I say confused. I can literally feel the tears roll down my cheeks and my whole body sweating in distress. It takes me a moment to realise I'm in bed and Santana is sitting next to me and comforting me.

"Of course, I'm here" she chuckles. "What's going on baby, you look confused and distressed" she adds as she kisses my shoulder.

"I've just had the worst dream ever and for a split second, it was so real" I say.

"You're sweating and crying a little bit actually" she says surprised as she wipes my tears from my face with her thumb. "Stay there, I'll get you a towel" she says while hopping out of bed.

"Ok" I nod. I sit in like some sort of trance the whole time Santana is getting me a moist towel to cool me down a little. Honestly, that was beyond a nightmare it's not even funny. I've had my fair share of weird nightmares like getting eaten by a dinosaur or something but this does not come close. My whole life was falling apart in that nightmare.

"Here you go honey" Santana says as she hands me the moist towel and gets onto the bed next to me.

"That was horrible" I say sadly as I try to cool myself down and relax.

"You still seem quite shaken by it so you don't need to talk about it right now, just relax" Santana says as she holds me tightly.

It seemed to take me forever to relax and get back to sleep so I don't even know how long I got to sleep before my alarm woke me up again. I am working today and it's my last day at work for over a week due to the wedding so I can't stay home. I really would love to stay home since I'm so tired and have Santana hold me the whole time like she did after my nightmare last night but it can't happen. I need to get things wrapped up at work before my time away. I'm just in the kitchen just now getting ready for the day.

"Morning babe" Santana smiles brightly as she walks into the kitchen and kisses my cheek before going over to start up the coffee machine.

"Morning" I mumble.

"Where's my happy bride who I get to marry in two days gone to?" she asks me as she looks over at me confused.

"I'm sorry" I say quietly.

"Brittany, what's going on?" she asks as she joins me at the table with two coffees. I've just made myself a tea but I don't even have the energy to decline the coffee she places in front of me.

"You didn't want to marry me" I sigh.

"What are you talking about, of course I'm marrying you" she laughs.

"No Santana, I had a nightmare last night that you didn't want to marry me" I state.

"It was just a silly dream honey. I'm definitely marrying you so don't let it get to you" Santana smiles.

"You said you loved me but you just couldn't marry me because you weren't _in_ love with me. You said you were repulsed by my condition and you preferred normal women" I point out. "I know it was a bad dream and everything but that's scared the shit of out of me. I can't stop thinking about it and I don't know why I dreamt that. Dreams mean something so what does this mean?" I state.

"Brittany, listen to me" Santana says seriously. "I am going nowhere so we're getting married in two days' time because we love each other so much and are so in love with each other. Also, there is no one on this earth who is 'normal' because everyone is different for a reason. I love everything about you and I know you love everything about me. Ok, we don't look the same but you love everything about me just the same way I love everything about you" she reassures me.

"I know, it's just hard to overcome" I sigh. It really freaked me out last night so I'm struggling to get past it.

"I'm not going to lie, not everyone likes the same thing so there might be women out there that might not understand that you don't have the genitals that typical women have so they might not be attracted to that. It's like you, you wouldn't be attracted to someone with a penis, right?" she asks and I nod. "Some people are also not attracted to fake breasts which I have so like I say, everyone is different. The key point here is I love absolutely everything about you and you love everything about me" she smiles.

"I get that but the biggest issue I'm having is hearing you say what you did to me. I know it wasn't really you but it's freaked me out. Imagine me turning around and telling you that you have the ugliest vagina I've ever seen and I can't marry you because it repulses me so we need to break up" I say. Obviously, I don't think that at all.

"That would freak the hell out of me and I would be super pissed at you so I probably would throw a few things" she tells me. "I can see why it might take time to get over but honestly, it's not going to happen so keep telling yourself you're stuck with me and eventually you'll forget about the stupid dream" she adds.

"What do you think it means though?" I ask.

"It doesn't mean anything about us babe, I promise you" she assures me. "We just have dreams sometimes because something is fresh in our mind before we go to sleep or we've been discussing something recently so it doesn't necessarily mean exactly what happens" she explains.

"Ok" I nod.

"Last night I dreamt of Rachel Berry but that's only because we were talking last night about how we received her wedding present early" Santana points out.

"What did you dream about?" I ask curiously.

"That you and I met up with her for lunch to thank her for the toaster she gave us" she shrugs. "I literally have no idea if she bought us a toaster or not but I'm guessing it was in my dream because it's a typical wedding gift you receive" she adds.

"Ok, I see what you're saying" I smile.

"Your dream isn't about me necessarily saying it but about someone saying it and I'm there because I'm your bride. We did get a little nostalgic last night and end up talking about high school. I dare say people bullied you in school for being different so I'm assuming the dream stemmed from there" Santana points out.

"That would actually explain a lot" I nod.

"I know it's a hard pill to swallow to have something like that in your mind but I dare say in an hour or so you'll have forgotten about it. Plus, they say if you tell someone about your nightmare then it can't come true just the same way if you tell someone your dream it won't come true" she smiles.

"Thank you for making me feel better" I smile back.

"If you need some reassurance as to how much I really love your body then I'm more than happy to help right now" she smirks at me.

"What about work?" I ask as she places a hand on my thigh.

"Work or Brittany? Huh let me see, which do I prefer?" she smirks. "Oh yeah, it's my future wife so let's do this Pierce" she says while pulling my hand and pulling me up from the chair before dragging me to the stairs and up to our bedroom. We quickly climb onto the bed and Santana straddles my hips before leaning down to kiss me.

"Wait a minute" I say while pulling away.

"Oh my gosh, Brittany it was all just a nightmare" Santana sighs. "I love everything about you and I'm not going to leave you so please, can we stop thinking about that stupid dream you had?" she asks annoyed.

"It's not the dream. I was just going to say, we aren't meant to be doing this before the wedding" I point out.

"Oh shit" Santana groans loudly. "I totally forgot about that" she sighs.

"So did I for a second" I nod. "We've only got a few more days before we can do it so let's just power through, ok?"

"Ok" Santana replies.

"We can do it" I assure her. We get ourselves together and get ready for work. We then grab our things and head out to my car and Santana drives us to work. As soon as we get there, she parks up and I get out of the car. I quickly run around to the driver's side of the car and open Santana's door for her. She smiles at me and pecks my cheek before I close the door behind her.

"Let's get this over with" Santana says while holding out her hand to me. I gratefully take it and we walk into work.

"This is different, you never take my hand on the way into work" I say while smiling down at our intertwined fingers.

"It's my last day working with my fiancée so I'm making the most of it. After today the next time I am in work, I will have a wife not a fiancée" she smiles at me.

"I'm so excited" I say giddily.

"I know and me too but let's not get too ahead of ourselves. We need to work today since this is our last day to wrap things up before we take some time out" Santana points out.

"Fair point so let's go" I smile. Once we get inside, we both head off to our separate offices and start work for the day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up super early this morning and ordinarily I would be annoyed at myself for wakening up early on a day off but today is different. It's different because in 24 hours, I'm going to be a married woman. I don't care that I woke up early when I could be relaxing because I'm just too excited about tomorrow. I think Santana must feel the same because as soon as I opened my eyes, I notice the bed was empty and Santana was nowhere in the bedroom. She usually likes to sleep a little longer on a day off and not bother with her alarm but obviously that didn't happen today. As soon as I saw Santana wasn't in the room, I decided to get up and head downstairs which is what I'm doing now.

"Morning" I smile at Santana as I walk into the kitchen.

"Morning baby" Santana smiles at me as she walks over and kisses me. "This is our last morning as fiancées so we need to make the most of it before we become wife's tomorrow" she adds.

"I agree" I nod. "I'm going to head to the gym for one last session before the wedding, do you want to come?" I ask Santana. We don't often go to the gym together because we usually work it around our working schedules which is different but I thought she might like to join me today considering this is our last day together before the wedding. After this afternoon we'll be apart until tomorrow so I thought we could make the most of things and not spend any other time apart today.

"I suppose I could join you" Santana shrugs. "Let's not spend all of our last day at the gym though, we should do something else fun later" she adds.

"Yeah we can totally do that" I reply.

After spending the morning together, going to the gym and getting some coffee and breakfast at one of our favourite coffee places, Santana and I headed home. We hung out for most of the afternoon before we each got our stuff together for staying with our parents. We got whatever else we needed for the wedding and then said goodbye to one another before we each got a cab to where we were going. We were taking cabs and not taking our own cars because it didn't make sense to drive them since we'll leave our parents' house in the wedding cars to go to the wedding tomorrow and then go straight home from the venue the next day so there is no time to get our cars back home if we were to leave them at our parents places.

I'm currently hanging out at my parent's place right now with my sisters and my niece and nephew. My mom and dad are at the grocery store right now getting some things to make for dinner. My mom thought it would be nice for the night before my wedding to have a family dinner together like we used to have. My sisters are going to stay for the meal and stay the night here as well as my niece and nephew and we can all get ready together in the morning for the wedding. My two sister's husbands are at home and will come over in the morning to get ready.

"So, any nerves about tomorrow?" Grace asks me curiously.

"Not nerves about marrying Santana because I'm looking forward to becoming her wife and her becoming mine. I am a little nervous about making a fool out of myself though" I point out.

"What do you mean?" Haley asks in concern.

"I am loud and I am in love with myself a lot of the time. I also like to think I'm funny but at the end of the day, I'm not into a massive show or being the centre of attention. I do want a big wedding and I know Santana loves being the star of the show so I'm ok with a big fancy thing but I am concerned I'll embarrass myself or get shy" I admit. I need to say my vows to a full room of people and even though I know what to say and want to tell Santana how I feel, I'm getting a little shy about speaking publicly in front of my friends and family. I know it sounds stupid but that's just me.

"I really wouldn't worry about that Brittany, honestly" Grace assure me. "This is your day so however it goes has nothing to do with anyone else. This is your wedding so if people make fun of you then I'll throw them out" she smiles at me.

"I second that" Haley says nodding in agreement. "No one gets to disrespect my sister on her wedding day. Also, I think Santana would likely beat us to it to defending you so don't worry about things not going to plan because it's your day, no one else's" she adds.

"Thank you. You're the best sisters ever" I smile.

"Yeah we are" Grace says confidently while leaning over to hug me.

"I don't know any sisters that have a better relationship than the three of us. We really are the best" Haley says while joining in on the hug.

"We hug too" Zoe says while running over to the three of us followed closely by Ben.

"Ok" I laugh while picking Zoe and Ben up and sitting them on the couch between us all. "You two happen to be the best niece and nephew ever" I say while hugging them tightly.

Once my parents got home from the grocery store, they cooked dinner and then we all sat down as a family and ate together. We did reminisce about the past which was nice because I did like it when I was younger and growing up where we always had dinner as a family. It was also nice to have my niece and nephew there too. It's actually made me excited about the future to have my own family with Santana and do things like this. We're all just hanging out in the living room together now.

"I am so bored right now without Santana" I groan loudly.

"What would you normally be doing?" my mom asks me.

"Mom, don't ask her that" my sister Grace says. "You don't know what kind of answer you might get" she says smirking at me. I just roll my eyes in response to her.

"We would just be hanging out or watching a movie or something. Nothing hugely exciting but it would be fun because we would be together" I say.

"You'll see her tomorrow so you've not got long left to wait" my other sister Haley points out.

"I suppose" I sigh. I don't really want to wait until tomorrow, I just want to see Santana right now. "I think I'm just going to go upstairs now and check my work emails and stuff" I say while standing up.

"You're really going to work right now the night before your wedding?" Grace asks surprised.

"Yeah because it'll keep me busy and give me something to focus on to take my mind off of this boredom. Plus, I do want to email some colleagues about something before Santana and I leave for our honeymoon" I state. I will see some of the people from work tomorrow night at the wedding reception but I'm not discussing work at my wedding so if I email them now, they have the information they need before I go away.

"Ok, well if we don't see you again tonight then goodnight" my mom smiles. I say goodnight to everyone and then head upstairs. I get comfortable on the bed in my old room before picking up my laptop and starting to do some work. I'm only working for about half an hour when my phone vibrates at the side so I pick it up and unlock the screen. To my surprise it's Santana so I quickly open up the text message.

_From Santana: Hey, would it be breaking the rules if I sent you a little selfie of myself right now?_

_To Santana: Yes, honey. We can't see each other the night before the wedding. _

_From Santana: But it's a picture of me naked and relaxing in the bath right now. Wouldn't you like to see that? _

_To Santana: I would like to see that but it's not going to happen because it's bad luck._

_From Santana: Ok, fine. Is it ok to say that I miss you though?_

_To Santana: Of course it's ok to say that. I miss you too. _

_From Santana: What are you doing right now?_

_To Santana: I'm doing some work actually. I got really bored without you so I decided to go to my room and do some work and check my emails. What about you, what are you doing?_

_From Santana: I'm taking a bath babe, I told you that._

_To Santana: I didn't think you were actually serious. I thought you were just saying that to tease me._

_From Santana: No, I'm 100% naked and in the bath right now. It's not as much fun by myself though because I'd rather have you in here with me. _

_To Santana: Believe me, I want that too. _

_From Santana: Are you sure we can't facetime or anything?_

_To Santana: I'm sure because like I said, it's bad luck for a bride to see another bride before the ceremony. _

_From Santana: Do you even know where that superstition came from?_

_To Santana: Not really but I don't want to take any chances. _

_From Santana: It dates back to arranged marriages where people thought if the couple saw each other before the wedding then they would get cold feet and bail on getting married. Now that really isn't going to happen with us. _

_To Santana: Is that a true story?_

_From Santana: Yes, I promise. _

_To Santana: You're so smart, it's so sexy ; )_

_From Santana: Let me facetime you, please. _

I can't even get a chance to reply to Santana's text before my phone starts ringing. It is so cute just how desperate Santana is to talk to me right now because I feel the exact same way. I answer right away because who wouldn't? Plus, I was going to text her anyway to say she can call me. I think she sensed from my previous response that I'm probably ok seeing her now.

"Hi" I say while smiling into the phone.

"Hey" Santana replies, smiling back at me before moving the phone down her body to prove she's in the bath still.

"Oh god" I groan. This isn't fair anymore; Santana is naked right in front of me but yet I can't do a thing about it.

"Do you believe me now?" she asks me as she brings the phone back to her face.

"Yes, I do" I reply.

"You said 'I do', is that practice for tomorrow?" she teases.

"I don't need any practice baby because I can't wait to marry you so I don't need to hype myself up for tomorrow because I've been waiting for this day for a long time" I tell her.

"Just think, this time tomorrow I will be your wife and we'll be having a massive party to celebrate that with all of our friends and family" Santana replies.

"I honestly can't wait to marry you" I say. I know I just said it but it's so true and I'm just so excited to take that extra step in our relationships. Dating was fun and so was being girlfriends and then it was nice to go to being fiancées but now I'm ready to be Santana's wife and for her to be my wife.

"I can't wait either" Santana smiles. "Hey, give me a second until I get out of the tub because the water is cold now and I'm going to turn into a wrinkled prune and I don't want that" she says while stepping out of the tub.

"Ok but please dress quickly because this isn't fair on me to see you naked and not be able to do anything about it" I point out.

"Ok" she smiles at me before sitting the phone down and quickly dressing. "I would have teased you some more but it's not actually fair on me either being naked and alone without you" she adds as she picks up the phone again. She then heads to her bedroom and takes a seat on the bed where we continue talking to one another for a while.

"I'm thinking we should probably go now and get some rest before tomorrow" I say.

"I agree" Santana nods.

"I will see you tomorrow so goodnight babe" I smile.

"Goodnight, Britt" Santana smiles back and then we hang up our phones.

* * *

Santana's POV

Today is my wedding day. The day I finally get to marry the love of my life. The day I get to celebrate my love for Brittany with all of my friends and family. The day I officially get to tell the rest of the world that I am off the market for good. I literally can't wait to marry Brittany today and I don't even care that I'll never have a wedding again. I just can't wait to experience this next part of my life with the woman I love. I'm also a little gleeful at the fact that this is finally happening to me when some people never thought I could actually settle down. I used to concentrate on my career more than devote time to my relationships so some people didn't see me getting married and stuff. I don't think they meant it in a bad way because I too didn't really see myself settling down like my parents or my siblings or even my friends did. I get to show everyone that I am just normal and someone actually does want to spend the rest of their life with me.

I'm at my parents' house getting ready right now with my family and my best friend. We're doing all of the hair and makeup right now and then we'll get changed into our dresses. As planned my mom and the bridesmaids will go to the wedding in one of the wedding cars and my dad and I will be in another one. Brittany's mom and bridesmaids will be in a car too and then Brittany and her dad will be in another one.

"How are you feeling about today? Are you nervous?" my sister asks me.

"I think I'm ok" I smile. "Maybe a little nervous that everything doesn't go exactly how I planned but I'm certainly not nervous about actually getting married. I'm confident Brittany will turn up and still want to marry me so I'm fine" I add.

"Of course, Brittany is going to turn up. I think everyone can see how in love you two are with each other" my cousin Kate points out. She is also one of my bridesmaids along with my sister, my brother's girlfriend and my best friend.

"Yeah we are ridiculously in love" I say while smiling at the thought of Brittany.

As soon as all my hair and makeup are done and I'm all dressed, the show is finally on the road. My mom and my bridesmaids get into the wedding car and make their way to the venue. I then get into another car with my dad and we too make our way to my wedding. Once we get there, everyone is already inside and seated except Brittany I'm assuming. Brittany and I arranged to come through difference entrances so we really wouldn't see each other before we walk down the aisle. My dad and I have just walked inside and are waiting by the door for our cue to walk down the aisle.

"Are you ready?" my dad asks me.

"I've never been more ready in my life before" I smile.

"Don't look over, Brittany and her dad are at the other door to walk down the other aisle" my dad tells me.

"Ok" I say while fighting the urge to turn around and look at Brittany. I know already she looks amazing but I just want to see her already.

"Ok, that's us" my dad says as the music begins to play for the song that we chose to walk down the aisle to. I link my arm with his and hold my flowers on the other hand and we start our descent down the aisle. Brittany and her dad are doing the same at the other side of the room.

"Don't embarrass me in your speech today dad" I say seriously as we continue our way down the aisle.

"I won't" my dad replies with a smile.

"I'm serious dad" I warn.

"Stop being so serious and smile honey. You're walking down the aisle with everyone looking at you and right now you have a very unpleasant look on your face. You're supposed to be happy today" he tells me.

"Right, yeah" I laugh. I really can't help it when that seriousness in me comes out sometimes. After a minute or so later, Brittany and I both meet at the altar.

"You look beautiful" Brittany whispers to me as she takes my hands in hers.

"So do you, so beautiful" I reply with a smile.

"Friends, family, welcome to this special day. We are gathered here to the celebrate the joining of Brittany and Santana in holy matrimony" the officiant starts. "Now, before we proceed, does anyone have any reason as to why this couple should not be joined today?" he asks.

"They better not" I mutter as Brittany and I look around the room. After a moment no one speaks up so the officiant continues with the ceremony. He starts with a few thoughts about the marriage and us as a couple before turning to me.

"Ok, we're now going to move onto the vows. Santana would you like to go first" the officiant says.

"Ok" I smile.

"Here you go" Quinn whispers to me as she holds out a small piece of paper that I had written some notes on for my vows. It's not that I didn't know what to say, I just wanted a few notes so I remembered everything and wouldn't mess up.

"It's ok actually" I shake my head. "I'm going to do this without notes and straight from the heart" I add.

"Ok" Quinn nods. I then begin saying my vows to Brittany.

"This has been so hard for me to do to find the right words to say to you Brittany and it's not because I don't love you enough, it's because I love you too much" I start. "I've never been good at opening up to express my feelings so this really is quite difficult for me but I'm going to try" I smile.

"It's ok" Brittany whispers while squeezing my hands in hers.

"I was a horrible person before I met you and some people might say I still am but in truth, I was only a fraction of a person until you opened up my eyes. I didn't know what love really was until I met you Brittany and we started to build this wonderful life together. From the first day I met you I knew you were different from everyone else I'd been close to. From that first second I looked into your eyes I knew you were going to change my life" I smile. "You saw me for who I was and you made me realise that I shouldn't change personally. I don't need to change for anyone because you liked me just the way I was which quickly transformed into loving me for who I was. I just can't express enough just how much I love you Brittany and I can't wait to expand what we already have and see what else we can accomplish together in the future" I add.

"That was beautiful" Brittany whispers.

"Thanks" I say shyly.

"Brittany, would you like to say something to Santana?" the officiant asks.

"Yes, I would" Brittany smiles. She too declines her notes from her sister of her wedding vows. "Ok, I know crying makes you uncomfortable but I'm sorry, I'm going to do it" she admits tearily.

"It's ok" I smile.

"You mean the world to me Santana. I've never been more in love with anyone in my life before until I first saw you. We've been through some ups and downs since we came together but I wouldn't wish it any other way. From the moment I met you I knew you were the love of my life. I didn't know if the feeling was exactly mutual but I knew I was falling in love with you right in that second. I pretended we were just working together and then friends and it didn't mean all that much but honestly, it meant everything. I was in denial so I convinced myself we were just messing around but really in the back of my mind I knew I was madly in love with you and wanted nothing more than to be with you" Brittany says. "I can't wait either to spend the rest of my life with you" she adds and I smile at her.

"Ok, who has the rings?" the officiant asks.

"I have them" Grace says while handing my ring to Brittany and Brittany's ring to me.

"Ok Santana, do you take Brittany to be your lawful wedded wife?" the officiant asks me.

"I do" I smile at Brittany while gently placing the ring on her finger.

"And do you Brittany take Santana to be your lawful wedded wife?" he turns to Brittany and asks.

"Heck, yeah I do" Brittany says excitedly causing me to laugh as she places the ring on my left hand.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the officiant says and I waste no time in kissing Brittany. I think we're maybe kissing for a little too long because we start to hear wolf whistles from our guests. I don't actually care though, it's my wedding so I'm going to continue to kiss my wife.

XXX

"You do look amazing in that dress but I'm excited to see what your other dress looks like" Brittany says as we walk hand in hand towards the room we're hiring where we'll change into our evening dresses and spend the night. It might seem a little extravagant to have two wedding dresses but we wanted something really beautiful for the ceremony and then something else a little more movable for the reception where we could really party. There was no way we could dance in the gowns we picked for the ceremony.

"Thanks baby and I feel the same. You look great but I'm looking forward to changing into our other dresses and really getting to have fun now with everyone" I reply.

"Me too" Brittany smiles. We then start undressing and putting on our other dresses. We touch up our hair and makeup before heading down to where we're having the reception. Everyone is already inside and seated, waiting on us arriving.

"Everyone, please welcome the new Mrs and Mrs Pierce" the function manager announces and then Brittany and I walk into the room and take our seats. We start off all having dinner before we move onto the speeches. My dad and Brittany's dad both say something and then Quinn surprises me with doing a speech. She didn't tell me she wanted to say anything beforehand so I was quite nervous about what she was going to say but it was actually quite nice.

"It's time for us to cut the cake now babe" Brittany says while getting up from her chair and holding out her hand to me. We then walk over to the cake and I pick up the knife. "I think I'll help with that; I wouldn't want you to have the knife on your own after the way you were glaring throughout the speeches" she jokes as she puts her hand over mine on the knife.

"Very funny, I just didn't know what my dad and Quinn would say about me" I shrug. We take a few pictures standing with the cake before we both cut into it. We then cut a little piece off and each feed the other a little bit.

"Ok, everyone it's now time for the first dance as a married couple" the lead singer of the band announces. Brittany and I head to the dancefloor hand in hand and begin dancing together to the music with our arms around each other.

"Is everyone looking at us?" I ask Brittany in a whisper.

"Yeah" she replies, after glancing around the room to see if they are indeed staring at us. "Is that a problem?" she asks confused.

"No, quite the opposite actually" I smile.

"You want people to be staring at us?" Brittany smirks at me.

"Of course I do" I state. "This is my wedding so all the focus should be on me so I want to make sure everyone is looking at me" I add.

"Ok but it's my wedding too baby, it's not just yours" Brittany laughs.

"Right, yeah. Sorry" I smile.

After we finish the first dance, other couples join us on the dancefloor and we all have some fun. Brittany and I also have a special father-daughter dance with our dads during one of the songs. The party is finally underway now and everyone is having fun drinking and dancing and just getting to know one another. Some of my family still don't know all of Brittany's family so it was nice for the two families to come together and have fun. I'm just sipping champagne and talking to Quinn when I notice Brittany jump up onto the stage with the band.

"I want to dedicate this next part to my new wife. I'm going to perform a song and a well-choreographed routine with some of my friends right now" Brittany says through the microphone.

"No, you can't" I say shaking my head as I walk towards the stage.

"Why not?" Brittany asks laughing along with everyone else.

"Because I have a song to perform for you in a minute" I point out.

"You can do that too you know" Brittany smiles at me.

"Ok" I nod. The music begins playing and then Brittany jumps off the stage onto the dancefloor and begins dancing with some of her friends. Just as the song is about to come to an end, she walks over to me and takes my hands and leads me to the dancefloor to finish the dance with her.

"What do you think?" she asks me.

"I thought it was really cute" I smile while kissing her. "Anyway, it is now time for your surprise" I say while walking over to the stage and beginning to sing to the music. Once I'm finished, Brittany walks over to me and helps me off the stage.

"I think we should throw our bouquets now" Brittany tells me.

"Sounds good" I nod. "Ok, ladies can you all gather around so we can do the bouquet toss now. Britt and I each had a bouquet so there is a chance for two lucky ladies" I add. All the unmarried ladies gather around and Brittany goes first to throw her flowers. She throws them quite high in the air but somehow Quinn managed to push everyone out of the way and catch them as gravity pulled them down.

"James, take note" Brittany teases Quinn's boyfriend.

"Yeah you better watch yourself James because Quinn will have a wedding planned already for next year now that she's caught the bouquet" I joke.

"I'm not running so it's fine" James shrugs. I can tell he is slightly nervous though because I don't think he and Quinn have discussed marriage just yet.

"Ok, my turn now" I say while turning around. I do a few tosses high up in the air for practice before tossing the bouquet behind me. All the ladies try to jump for it but it goes just too far and flies over their heads and suddenly my sister catches it before it hits her in the face. She wasn't interested in catching it with the others but since it was going straight for her face then she had no other option but to catch it.

"You could be next Carly" Brittany tells my sister.

"Uh…no way" Carly shakes her head in embarrassment. "I don't want this" she says while placing the bouquet down on the table.

"You caught it though so you might be the next one to get married" I smile at my sister.

"Matt and I really aren't there yet so no" Carly shakes her head again.

"Ok, fine" I shrug.

"Babe I think we should do the garter toss too" Brittany tells me. "Clearly there are no grooms needed in this wedding but it doesn't mean we can't let our male guests have a chance of a little good luck" she shrugs.

"Let's do it then" I smile.

"Ok everyone, we need the male guests to come up now as we're going to toss our garters" Brittany tells everyone. "I need to of course remove my wife's garter first" she says. I sit down and Brittany carefully removes the garter from my leg before kissing me.

"All single males head to the floor now" I say and they all do that. Brittany stands in front of them and throws the garter in the air. Mike jumps up and catches it.

"Something we should know Mike?" Brittany smirks at her friend.

"Tina and I have been together for a while so maybe this will bring me good luck and maybe we will be the next ones to get married" Mike shrugs.

"Ok honey, sit down" I say while guiding Brittany over to a chair so I can now take my turn and remove her garter. She pulls up her dress for me and stretches out her leg. I reach down and slowly remove the garter with my teeth.

"Oh sexy" Brittany smiles at me so I wink at her. "I could have used my teeth when I did it" she sighs.

"You could use your teeth tonight to remove my wedding underwear" I smirk.

"Deal" Brittany smirks back. As soon as I remove the garter, I take my place in the middle of the floor and then toss it to the single men in front of me. Jack is the one that catches it from the group.

"How do you feel about that Jack?" Brittany asks her work colleague as she walks towards him.

"Hopefully it brings me a bit of luck because I am definitely still single right now" he shrugs.

"I heard Jade wants you to ask her to dance tonight" I say as I walk towards them. Jade and Jack are basically the ones running our business for us when we go on vacation so they work pretty close most days so I definitely think I can see something happening between the two of them.

"Did she actually say that?" Jack asks me.

"I guess not in those exact words but I can definitely tell there is something between you two" I point out.

"I don't know if I should trust you Ms Lopez" Jack sighs. "You didn't even spot the signs when you liked Brittany for about a year before getting together. I mean it was obvious to the rest of us but you two just couldn't see it" he shrugs.

"I was in denial and stupid, you are neither of those things so ask her out" I state.

"Is Jade even single?" Jack asks curiously.

"She is. I mean she has been dating a bit recently because we talk about that a lot together but as far as I'm aware she isn't serious with anyone" Brittany replies.

"I really don't know if taking match making advice from you two is the correct thing to do" Jack teases us.

"Ok, we didn't start off on the right foot together but look at Santana and I today. We are freaking married right now, how cool is that" Brittany smiles while putting her arms around me. "This could be you and Jade some time down the line" she adds.

"I don't know Brittany. I've never really thought about asking her out before. I mean I like her and I would like to ask her out but I never thought she would go for someone like me so I haven't even prepared myself to ask her out because I never thought I would do it" Jack replies.

"Just ask her out and if she says no then on Monday morning at work just apologise and blame it on the alcohol you've had tonight" I shrug.

"I haven't really drunk all that much tonight" Jack states.

"Ok but she doesn't know that so just blame it on being drunk if it all goes to shit" I state.

"Or just get her alone and just kiss her like Santana did to me and then pretend you didn't mean it and apologise the next day" Brittany replies. "I told you about that night, right?" she asks.

"You did" Jack says while smirking at me.

"Ok I know I maybe shouldn't have just kissed her like that but clearly it contributed to us finally getting together because look at me now, married to this amazing woman right here" I smile before pecking Brittany's lips.

"If you two are just going to start making out then I'm going to go" Jack states.

"Ok" I smile before leaning in to kiss Brittany again.

"Yeah, I'm leaving" Jack says before hurriedly walking away.

"Ask her out Jack" I say loudly as he marches away. He turns and gives me a slight glare before walking away. Ok so maybe I was too loud and it did get everyone's attention so I understand his annoyance.

"Oh, this is a sexy song, let's dance" Brittany says while pulling me to the dancefloor and we begin dancing. I think mostly everyone else have had a bit of alcohol so they're not even offended but how handsy Britt and I are and they're even joining in with their partners.

"You're sexy when you dance babe" I smile at my wife.

"You're really sexy when you dance too. I know you think you can't dance like me but you can certainly dance with passion better than me" she smiles back at me.

"This feels so good to finally be married now, doesn't it" I say.

"Yeah, so good" Brittany nods. "We had a few bumps in the road leading up to this but I am so glad it all came together and we're married now. I'm also really grateful for all of our friends and family joining us today to help us celebrate. I know your grandparents didn't really like me in the beginning but I think they've warmed to me now" she adds.

"They have. My whole family really loves you Britt which is so cool" I smile. "Your family seems to like me to which is even better because as I say all of the time, I am not someone you immediately like so you either like me in time or you don't" I add.

"I don't know why anyone wouldn't like you because you're amazing" Brittany says as she leans in and kisses me.

"I meant what I said earlier. I am so happy I found you because you let me be me and I don't need to be anyone but myself. Not a lot of people would like that because I can be a bitch" I admit.

"Life can be too short sometimes so there is no need to waste it by being something you don't want to be. I love you the way you are and you love me for being me so it's all worked out really well so we're both happy" she smiles.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and see what the future holds for us" I say honestly.

"I totally agree. I am so excited for the future" Brittany smiles again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany and I woke up in the hotel in great spirits this morning. We got married yesterday. We freaking got married yesterday and it was amazing. I have to literally pinch myself sometimes because I can't believe I'm married now. I can't believe it because I didn't think I really would ever get married even though I wanted to and I also can't believe I'm actually married to Brittany. She is just an amazing person and she truly loves me for being me. I would describe myself as an acquired taste sometimes so it amazes me that she actually likes me. I am a confident person most of the time and I know I'm attractive so I can see why she likes that part about me but I believe the key to a successful relationship goes way beyond looks. Also, attraction goes way beyond just looks too. I'm not the easiest person to take to or get along with and I can sound quite harsh sometimes but Brittany doesn't care about that. She just cares about me and loves me for the way I am.

After we had some breakfast at the hotel with our close friends and family, we got all of our stuff together and headed back home. Brittany and I are about to finish packing our cases for our honeymoon right now. Our flight is this afternoon so we've had some time this morning to relax and pack our suitcases. I've just made coffee for us and I'm heading to the bedroom with it.

"Uh…excuse me" I say as I walk into the bedroom and see Brittany rifling through my suitcase. "Get out of there, that's my suitcase" I laugh as I sit the coffee down and rush over to stop her going through my things.

"I thought we should maybe share the two suitcases because you know what airports are like, they lose luggage all the time. If we share the two then no matter which case we lose, we would each have some clothes in the other one" Brittany points out. "I was just looking through your things to split some of it up and put some of my things in here and some of your clothes in my suitcase" she adds.

"That is a good idea babe but you can't look in my suitcase" I say while shaking my head.

"If you have some secret girl in there then I will be very mad because we've only been married a day" she smirks at me.

"Very funny" I say while playfully rolling my eyes. "You just can't look in there because I have a few surprises for the honeymoon" I tell her. I've got some new lingerie and other things in there so I want Brittany to be surprised so she can't see what's in here right now.

"Ok well when you have a minute can you make some room in your suitcase for a few of my things just in case the airport loses one of our suitcases" she asks.

"I'll make some room right now. Why don't you put these things in your case while you wait" I say while gesturing to the pile of my things I have still to pack.

"Ok" Brittany nods. She then starts putting some of my things into her suitcase. "Uh babe, why are these going in the suitcase?" she asks me as she holds up a box of condoms.

"Why do you think?" I chuckle.

"We're married now so we don't need them because what is going to happen now?" she replies.

"Uh…what?" I say confused. What is she talking about right now?

"We said as soon as we got married, we would start trying for a baby so these are not needed in that process" she tells me with a smirk.

"I know we said we'd try but I didn't think you meant like the first night as a married couple" I point out.

"This is our second night actually" she states. "But yes, I did mean as soon as we married so would it be ok to ask you to stop taking birth control?" she asks.

"Come here" I smile while pulling Brittany towards me so I can kiss her. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that" I state. I'm not desperate for us to get pregnant but I am glad we can now be making steps forward to having a baby. We both want children so I'm looking forward to that next step so it's nice to know we can be a little more carefree now.

After Brittany and I finished our packing, we got ready and headed outside to the waiting cab. The cab drove us to the airport and then we went inside and got all of our luggage checked in. We then went to the first-class lounge and waited there before boarding our plane. Since we're going on our honeymoon and are only planning on getting married that one time then we figured we should do it all in luxury so we're travelling first class.

"I am so excited to go on this little trip with you" Brittany tells me.

"I can't wait either to spend time with just you as a married couple" I smile. "I also can't wait until that sex ban is finally lifted" I whisper.

"We are married now so there is no stopping us whenever we want to finally do it" she points out.

"We are not consummating our marriage on an airplane because I want our first time having married sex to be special. I'm sorry but it's just not happening right now" I state. I know we're in first class but it still doesn't make the thought of doing it on a plane any more sexy.

"Ok" Brittany smiles brightly at me.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I ask confused.

"Because I totally agree and I'm so happy right now" she smiles again.

"I'm so happy too" I say as I lean over and kiss Brittany.

* * *

I know it's been a while but let me know what you think. I'm hoping to update a little more regularly again. The next chapter will be the honeymoon.


	22. Honeymooning

Chapter 22: Honeymooning

Santana's POV

"Well that flight was fun" I say sarcastically as Brittany and I walk through the airport to collect our luggage. We've just gotten off our airplane…in fact I don't think the word airplane is appropriate, more like we've just got off the death jet. The flight was so bad that Brittany and I were literally terrified for our lives. I'm not really one to get scared easily and neither is my wife but boy were we scared. The turbulence was unreal and all the warning lights were flashing that just made us shit ourselves even more, metaphorically that is of course.

"Yeah so fun" Brittany mutters. "I am actually terrified to go home now. I really hope it doesn't spoil our vacation this week" she adds. There really is nothing worse than worrying about something and constantly thinking it over and over in your head. I just hope we can enjoy ourselves and aren't worried about next weekend on the flight when we go home.

"We won't let it spoil this week, ok" I say optimistically.

"Ok" Brittany smiles.

As soon as we get all of our luggage and get a cab, we arrive at the hotel. Brittany and I get our luggage out of the cab and then pay for it. I then go ahead inside to the reception of the hotel so I can check us in and Brittany brings the luggage inside for us. It's already later than we thought it would be when we arrived at the hotel so we're hoping to get checked in as smoothly as possible and get to our room as quickly as we can.

"My wife and I would like to check in please" I say to the receptionist.

"No problem, what's the names?" she asks.

"It's Pierce and Lopez" I reply. Even though I'm going to be Pierce, I haven't officially changed my name yet so I didn't want to confuse things since my passport has Lopez and everything on it so for right now, I'm still Lopez until we go home and I can legally change things.

"Ok" the receptionist nods. She gets us both all checked in and then we're given our keys and we head to the elevator to go up to our room.

"It's been a long day, are you tired?" I ask Brittany as I wrap my arms around her as the elevator slowly climbs up to our floor.

"A little bit actually" she nods as she wraps her arms around me too and gently rubs my back.

"We can just get to our room and get ready for bed if you want and have an early night" I say. It has been a really long day and there isn't a rush to do anything tonight since we have the full week to spend just the two of us.

"This will be our second night as a married couple where we haven't had sex though" she points out.

"I know but we're tired and what's the rush. I want it to be special like I say so I don't want a rushed effort or for one of us to fall asleep during it" I reply.

"I'm happy to wait until tomorrow night" Brittany smiles.

"Me too" I smile back. As soon as the elevator stops, we get our things and drag our luggage out and make our way along the corridor to our room. When we arrive, I unlock the door and hold it open for Brittany to walk in. I then follow her inside and leave my suitcase near the door as I close it behind me.

"Oh my god, look at this place" Brittany says in amazement.

"This room is amazing isn't it" I say as we take in the honeymoon suite we're going to be spending the next week in. "I thought we had good taste when it came to making a beautiful home but this suite is unreal. It's so romantic and sexy" I add.

"I know what you mean. Maybe we need to take tips from this and redecorate our bedroom at home because this is really beautiful" Brittany replies as she runs over to the bed and flops onto it.

"Dammit, you always get to do that first" I laugh. "I wanted to run over and jump on the bed but you bet me to it like you do always" I smile.

"There is nothing stopping you from jumping onto it right now while I'm already on it" Brittany smiles back at me as she pats the empty spot on the bed next to her.

"Ok" I shrug. I run over to the bed and pounce onto it, ending up on top of Brittany.

"Honey, careful" Brittany laughs. "You almost crushed some vital parts of me. Especially one that is very useful during this honeymoon" she says as smirks down at her crotch.

"I'm sorry" I smile while wrapping my arms around Brittany. "This bed is really quite nice. It's comfortable but yet firm enough that we don't sink into it" I add.

"It's not really the bed I'm thinking about right now, it's the lady on the bed next to me" Brittany tells me as she kisses the top of my head.

"Britt…" I say.

"Yeah honey" she replies.

"I love you" I say sincerely.

"I know and I love you too" Brittany says.

"I still can't believe I'm married now. It feels so unreal and I have to pinch myself sometimes. You have all of these dreams as a little girl of getting married and having kids and then when you grow up and experience the real world you have your doubts and think it might just not happen. I am just so lucky to have you now" I say.

"I know exactly what you mean because I feel the same. As a little girl I did dream of this but I grew up being different from other little girls so for a while I didn't think I would be this happy" Brittany explains.

"Do you know we only got married yesterday and I have changed my relationship status on all of my social media to married. I know some social media platforms don't actually display that sort of information so I made sure it was clear by posting a picture or something. I just had to show the whole world that I do have someone now so all the haters can fuck off" I reply.

"That's really cute babe" Brittany smiles down at me. "I haven't actually done that yet because I haven't really had the time to be on social media since we got married but I'll be sure to let everyone know we're married" she adds.

"Even if you haven't done it yet it doesn't really matter because I have you tagged and everything on most of my posts as my wife. Also, I have your twitter handle on my profile as my wife. I mean that is some really soppy shit for me but I don't even care" I laugh. I should have my profile stating something like, 'fashion designer' or 'creator of SL Designs' but I don't. It just says, 'married to BrittanyPierce'.

"I better up my game then otherwise people will think you're more into me than I'm into you" she says as she grabs her phone from the side. "Wait a minute…" she says after a minute or so.

"What?" I ask as I lift my head from her shoulder.

"Did you change my twitter profile for me?" she asks curiously.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" I smile cutely at my wife to make sure she can't get mad at me. "I just had to change it to the same as mine because I thought it would be cute. I want everyone to know we're both married now and to each other more importantly" I add.

"I like that and it is cute" she smiles before kissing me. "Anyway, I'm getting a little tired now so why don't we change and get ready for bed" she suggests.

"Yeah, let's do that" I say while rolling off the bed. We get ourselves changed into our pyjamas and go through our nightly routine before climbing into bed.

"Goodnight" Brittany says as she lies down and faces me in bed.

"Goodnight, wife" I smile. Oh, I still can't believe I actually have a wife now.

"It feels so good to finally have that label, right" she says as she leans forward to kiss me.

"It really really does" I smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's the first proper day of our honeymoon today and I'm looking forward to it. I woke up before Brittany this morning so I decided to let her rest so I got out of bed and made some coffee. Brittany must have been really tired because she slept for quite some time. I got really bored really quickly with her sleeping and me being awake so I decided to take some pictures of this beautiful honeymoon suite. It wasn't until I took a few snaps that I thought maybe I should actually film our honeymoon because it would be fun and we could always look back on it in years to come. I want to document as much as I can of this honeymoon so I'm starting by doing a little tour of the honeymoon suite.

"This is the deluxe honeymoon suite we're in right now. This right here is the living room part of the suite and through there is a little kitchen area but that's not that interesting" I say into the camera. Brittany is up and about now but I don't think she knows what I'm up to yet. "I am now going into the bathroom where we will find my wife but don't worry, she is decent" I say as I open the bathroom door. "Smile, you're on camera" I say to my wife while holding my phone in front of me.

"I'm brushing my teeth babe" Brittany laughs.

"That doesn't bother us" I shrug.

"It might bother me though" she laughs again.

"As you can see my wife has excellent oral hygiene" I say. "Also look at these long legs of hers" I say while stroking Brittany's bare leg below her pyjama shorts.

"Honey, who are you talking to?" she asks me.

"It's the camera right now, don't worry nothing is live. I might need to edit bits and pieces out of this so that's why I'm filming everything right now and not making it a live thing" I reply.

"Ok well let's edit this part out when we get a chance because I don't want to be seen by lots of people standing here in my pyjamas with no bra on and with a mouth full of toothpaste" Brittany tells me.

"I think you look very sexy this morning" I shrug.

"I'm not camera ready though. I am not dressed appropriately; I have no make up on and my hair is a mess" she tells me.

"I look the same baby and I think we look sexy" I smile. "Plus, we want this footage of our honeymoon to be as authentic as possible so full faces of makeup and ballroom gowns isn't the way to go" I shrug. We wake up like this in the morning so that is what we should be filming.

"Ok" Brittany shrugs. She then turns to the mirror and finishes up brushing her teeth. "I do need to shower now so we are going to have to put the camera down. There is no way you are filming me naked and in the shower. That is one thing I won't allow. Fair enough if it's just you who sees this but I don't think it will be so let's not record me in the shower."

"Don't worry, I don't want filmed in the shower either" I smile. "We can just make a private video of that if we want to" I smirk.

"Ok" Brittany smirks back.

"Hey, maybe I could join you in the shower right now" I say as I stop filming and put my phone down.

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Brittany says as she begins stripping off her clothes and turning the shower on. She then walks towards me and helps me to dispose of my clothes. Once the water is at an appropriate temperature, Brittany steps into the shower and holds her hand out to help me step in.

"Oh, it's a little smaller than our shower at home" I say as I stand closer to Brittany than intended. Don't get me wrong, I'm not offended by the extra closeness between us.

"I know but it's cosy" Brittany smiles as she leans forward and pecks my lips.

"I suppose it is" I smile as I wrap my arms around my wife's waist.

After spending some time in the shower together, Brittany and I finally got out and got ready for the day. We then went downstairs and had breakfast before coming back up to our suite. We spent half an hour deciding on what we wanted to do today before settling on just going to the beach. We've got the whole of the vacation to do whatever we want to do so we don't need to rush into finding the perfect honeymoon activity so we're starting off slowly by just hanging out at the beach. We're just making our way along the beach trying to pick the perfect spot to settle down on.

"We are heading to the beach right now and it's such a beautiful day" I say as I point my phone to the blue sky, documenting our first full day on honeymoon. "Babe, say hi to everyone" I say while putting the phone in front of Brittany.

"There is no one there right now so who am I saying hi to" she replies.

"Whoever watches this when we make the video" I shrug.

"Maybe you could do some live stuff though for all of your followers. Or you do what you're doing and I could post an insta story right now just so we can capture this moment for the home video and also give your followers a little treat right now" she tells me.

"Ok" I nod. I continue what I'm doing and Brittany gets her phone out and goes onto her Instagram app.

"Hey everyone, I am actually filming Santana filming us right now" Brittany says as she holds the phone out in front of me.

"Hey guys" I wave into Brittany's phone.

"Isn't my wife killing it in that bikini right now" Brittany says as she puts her arm around me. "I mean look at that sexy butt of hers and…"

"Honey don't scar my followers right now" I laugh.

"Oh, come on, they all know you're hot" she smiles at me. "Anyway guys, we are on the beach right now trying to pick the perfect place to sit down" she says into her phone.

XXX

After spending most of the day at the beach and documenting whatever I could of the honeymoon, Brittany and I headed back to our room. We got changed for dinner and then Brittany took me to an Italian restaurant to eat. She insisted on paying it so the only way I was satisfied with that was if I could treat her another night to a restaurant of my choice which Brittany said was fine. We're now back in the honeymoon suite again, supposedly getting ready for bed. I, however have something else in mind for us to do so I'm not exactly changing into pyjamas right now.

"I think it's finally time we consummated this marriage, don't you?" I say as I leave the bathroom and walk towards the bed where Brittany is taking off her jewellery.

"Oh. My. God" Brittany says as her mouth falls open in surprise. "You look so hot right now" she says, not taking her eyes off of me.

"You're my wife remember; you have the privilege to not just look but touch too" I tell her.

"Oh, don't you worry, I will" she says enthusiastically as she walks towards me that last little bit so we're right in front of each other. "I am winning so hard right now" she says as she places her hands on my hips.

"Trust me, I'm winning too" I smile. My wife might still be dressed right now but I know what's under the clothes so I know I have a very sexy wife.

"I think I better undress and get caught up" she states as she kicks her shoes off and begins undressing.

"I think so too" I smirk before climbing onto the bed. I patiently wait for my wife to finish undressing before calling her over to the bed.

"Do you like this lingerie enough to continue wearing it right now or may I remove it?" Brittany asks as she leans down and grips the top of my panties with her teeth.

"You may remove it" I nod. I am getting more and more turned on by the second. As soon as Brittany finishes, she looks up at me smiling before taking my hands in hers and pulling me up from my lying position. She gently puts her hands behind my back and unclasps my bra before slowly removing it and throwing it to the floor.

"You are so beautiful" she tells me as she gently lays me back down on the bed. She kisses my lips before beginning to kiss down my body. As soon as she gets to my center, she avoids it and begins kissing the insides of my thighs before kissing back upwards.

"Please honey" I moan as I bury my hands in her hair and pull her head down to kiss my lips.

"I won't avoid anything this time" she smiles at me. She starts kissing me again before bringing a hand up to caress my left breast. She continues squeezing it as she flicks my right nipple with her tongue before sucking on it.

"Fuck, that's sensitive" I moan out as I drag my fingers up and down her back, scratching her lightly.

"It also tastes good" she smirks at me before switching to the other nipple. She flicks and sucks on it as she begins caressing my right breast this time.

"Can you move down" I moan out as I bury my hands in her hair once again.

"I can do whatever you want" she tells me as she scoots down the bed and kisses down my body as she does so. She kisses around my most intimate area for a moment or so and teases me a little as she kisses the inside of my thighs before flicking my slit with her tongue.

"Deeper" I moan.

"All in good time" she says while teasing my entrance again. After a moment or so of her teasing me and me trying to push her head closer to me, she dives right in and fucks me with her tongue.

"I'm going to cum babe" I warn my wife.

"Come right ahead" she smirks at me before diving right back in. It honestly takes me no time at all and I'm coming so hard into Brittany's mouth. "I love your taste" she smirks at me as she wipes her lips with her thumb before moving up the bed towards me.

"As soon…as soon as I…get my breath back, I'll repay the favour" I say breathlessly.

"There's no rush" Brittany smiles at me.

"I know but you look painfully hard right now" I say as I notice just how hard she is as her crotch presses against me as she puts her arms around me.

"I am" she nods. As soon as I get my breath back, I immediately straddle my wife and begin kissing down her body. "I don't think I can hold it much longer" she tells me.

"Ok" I say before moving down the bed and wrapping my lips around her extremely hard dick. I teasingly lick the tip before wrapping my lips around it again as I gently squeeze it with my left hand.

"I need to…" Brittany can't even finish her sentence before she's coming in my mouth. I try to gather as much as I can in my mouth before moving back up the bed.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait much longer" she states breathlessly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" I smile while kissing her lips. "You made sure you took care of me first and held back your release when I know you could have just come when I did. That was super sweet of you so I'm glad you finally got to release your load" I smile.

"I could actually easily come again pretty soon if you're up for it" she smirks at me. "This time though, in a more pregnancy related fashion" she says as she winks at me.

"Sounds good" I smile. Brittany then moves down the bed and spreads my legs apart. She hooks her hands under my knees and pulls me towards her. She doesn't push in right away; she leans down and kisses me first to work me up a bit first.

"You are soaking wet already" she tells me as she stares at my glistening core.

"Watching you come really gets me going" I admit.

"I know what you mean, I'm am getting harder by the second" she states. She leans in and kisses me deeply and we begin making out for a moment or so before I feel Brittany push her dick into my soaking wet core.

"Shit that feels so good" I moan as I grip the sheets around me and throw my head back against the pillows. We've done it many times before without a condom because I was on birth control but something about tonight is different. A good different that is. It just feels so much better for there to be no restrictions around us and I feel so much freer now. I want to be pregnant now so I don't have that worry in my head like I used to when we weren't ready for a baby and were worried about another unplanned pregnancy.

"How good because I could honestly cum again right now" Brittany moans as she continues to thrust in and out of me as she grips onto my thighs tightly.

"Almost, just a little more baby" I say. After a few more thrusts, I'm ready. "Ok Britt" I say and before we know it, we're coming together and riding out our orgasm.

"Best married sex ever" Brittany smirks at me as she lies down next to me.

"How would you know that though because this is both of our first marriages and our first time having sex as a married couple so there is nothing to compare" I smirk back.

"Ok well it felt like it was the best" she smiles before leaning in to kiss me.

"Yeah, it was good" I smile back as I wrap my arms around Britt.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany is currently at the hotel gym right now and I'm just in our room having just come off the phone to my mom. I missed a call from her last night so I just wanted to check in with her this morning and make sure it was nothing important. It wasn't anything to worry about, she just called last night to check in with me. I'm a grown woman but she likes to call me when I'm away from home to make sure everything is ok. I'm just on my way downstairs to the gym right now to meet Brittany and workout a little bit myself. It's quite a big gym so it takes me a minute or so to find Brittany and when I do, I could not feel smugger. She is sitting on the floor by one of the treadmills playing with her phone, making no attempt to exercise anything but her fingers.

"Is this what you do when you say you're at the gym" I tease Brittany.

"No, obviously not" she says while standing up and kissing me. "I just got a little side-tracked, that's all" she shrugs.

"Everyone is going to laugh as soon as they see this" I say as I hold my phone in the air.

"Wait, have you been recording this for your little project?" she asks surprised.

"Yeah" I nod. "I told you I wanted to document as much as I could of our honeymoon. I did actually think I was actually going to document a normal workout today but apparently not. Apparently, my wife's new workout regime is to sit on the floor and play with her phone" I tease.

"I was working out before, I promise" she assures me.

"Of course you were baby" I reply in disbelief.

"I swear I was. I literally just sat down before you walked through the door. Hey, check my underarms if you don't believe me because I worked up quite a sweat" Brittany replies.

"That's quite alright thank you" I laugh.

"Yeah that was too gross of a thing to say when we're supposed to be on our honeymoon. It's really not romantic or sexy" she tells me.

"I was only joking; I'm not offended by my wife working out and working up a sweat because it really pays off because she has an amazing body" I smirk.

"She feels the exact same about her wife" Brittany replies, smirking also.

"So, what were you doing on your phone?" I ask curiously. "It must have been important if it took you away from your daily workout" I say. Brittany loves fitness so she always likes to workout and keep in shape so it must have been something important to take her from that.

"I was just texting Jade actually" she tells me.

"Oh god, what has gone wrong" I sigh while shaking my head. Brittany and I have only been on our honeymoon for a few days and haven't been away from work for a week yet and something has already happened. We trusted Jade and Jack to run the business when we were gone but apparently, I've made the wrong decision by doing that.

"Oh, don't worry, it's not a business-related thing we were discussing" Brittany replies.

"Oh, phew" I say breathing a sigh of relief. I want to enjoy my honeymoon with my wife but I can't if something happens to the other important part of my life. That business means a lot to me and I have spent my whole life so far building it up so it would be a disaster if something bad happened especially when I'm not there to stop it.

"We were just discussing how Jack did actually ask her out but she doesn't know what to say" she tells me.

"Oh, come on, the obvious answer is yes" I say while rolling my eyes. Why wouldn't she say yes to Jack because we can all see they like each other. It's as obvious as it was between Brittany and I when we became attracted to each other.

"She says she does like him but she doesn't want it to affect their working relationship if they did start dating or whatever" Brittany shrugs.

"I mean I would say it wouldn't because it works so well between us but I guess everyone is different" I state. "I don't see why she wouldn't give him a chance though because what's the harm in one date. It would actually make my life easier if they dated" I add.

"It would?" Brittany asks confused. "In what way is them dating helping you out?" she asks me.

"Because it would mean I wouldn't need to see their miserable faces every morning at work which just depresses me. I'm finally happy and married now so I don't need anyone bringing down my happiness so if they date then they might be a little less depressing. If not, at least they can be miserable together and make each other sad and not make my day any more depressing" I point out.

"Ok" Brittany laughs.

"So, what did you actually tell her then?" I ask.

"I just told her to go for it because Jack is a great guy and they both deserve to at least try to see if it would make them happy because it is obvious they like each other" she replies.

"Ok so now that you've done that can you get rid of her and be with me?" I ask.

"You're the one that deserted me this morning when we were supposed to go to the gym together" Brittany teases me.

"I'm here now aren't I?" I smile.

"Yes you are so give me two seconds until I text Jade back and then I'm all yours" she smiles back. She quickly texts Jade and then we get started working out together.

"Huh…you'll film me during a workout but now you're about to workout you don't want to film us" Brittany teases me again. "Are you scared people judge you for your workout skills or lack of them should I say?"

"Not at all" I smile while shaking my head. "I just don't think it's very appropriate to be holding a phone while using some of this equipment. It's a littler dangerous" I add.

"I suppose that's fair" Brittany nods. "If I do get my workout completed before you then I can't promise I won't film you working out" she smirks.

"That's fine by me honey" I shrug. "Just let me know when you're filming me and I might put on a little show as I workout for the camera" I tell her.

"Ok" she laughs at me.

* * *

Brittany's POV

Santana and I are half way through our honeymoon already and it's been fun so far. It's been so nice to spend every single minute with each other and not have to think about work. I woke up before Santana did this morning so I left her peacefully sleeping in bed and I got up. I did some stretches first to wake myself up a bit more before browsing on my phone. I was just going through my social media seeing if I have missed much since I've been away. I then decided to order some breakfast from room service for Santana and I. I'm hoping today we can just have a relaxing day together and we don't need to rush to get ready this morning.

"Britt?" I hear Santana call from the bedroom area of the suite.

"Hey" I smile as I turn the corner and walk towards the bed, pushing the cart with breakfast on it.

"What's this?" she asks after a yawn and a good stretch.

"You have woken up just on time because this is breakfast so arms down baby, it's not polite to show your underarms at the breakfast table" I tease. I got into trouble for stretching during breakfast once so it's now payback.

"Firstly, there is no breakfast table and secondly I am in bed babe so I am allowed to stretch in bed" she points out.

"I know that but I have breakfast right here so we're about to eat so the same rules apply to you as they do to me so no underarm during breakfast" I smile.

"Fine, ok" she laughs as she pulls me towards her so I can kiss her. I then lift the tray off the cart and place it on Santana's knee before sitting down next to her. "This food looks great, where's yours?" she teases.

"Very funny but this mountain of food is for the two of us, not just you" I say while picking a piece of bacon up off the plate and eating it.

"I know" she smiles at me and then we begin eating. "Did you sleep well?" she asks me.

"Really well actually" I nod. "You?" I ask.

"Yeah really good. I must have been tired though because this must be the first time on our honeymoon that you've gotten up before me" she tells me. Sometimes I'll wake up before her but usually she'll hear me so she'll wake up too but she was in quite a deep sleep this morning, snoring cutely to herself.

"A longer sleep in the morning means you'll be able to stay awake later tonight so we've still got lots of time to spend together today" I smile.

"That's true" Santana nods.

We mostly spend the next while, eating and talking in bed together. It was nice having breakfast in bed for a change and not spending it in the loud dining area downstairs. Don't get me wrong the food is great downstairs but it's just so loud that you can't even hear yourself talking to each other. Santana and I would end up eating in silence and waiting until we left before we struck up a conversation because it was just pointless trying to talk over everyone. Once we're finished eating, I put the tray over to the side away from the bed since we didn't need it anymore.

"I put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door earlier so we can spend as much time in bed as we want this morning" I say as I roll over in bed and put my arms around Santana.

"Did you have anything in mind for us to do in bed today?" Santana asks me with a smirk.

"I did" I nod. "It starts with us naked and ends with us, still very naked" I smirk.

"Sounds like my kind of thing" she smiles. "Let's just have a moment to digest our food though because that was quite a heavy breakfast we've just eaten" she points out.

"Yeah I know what you mean" I agree. I ate way too much there so I think I might be sick if I tried to move or do any kind of rigorous activity so I'm happy to let our breakfast digest before we get into anything.

"I think one thing I want to change now that we're married is making you breakfast in bed" Santana says as she rests her head on my shoulder and intertwines our fingers together. "It's not always ideal when we're busy and working but any days off or weekends off we have then I want to make an effort to make you breakfast in bed."

"Sounds good but you really don't need to do it because I'm happy with how things are" I smile.

"I want to do it because I don't want us to fall into a rut at any point and be complacent now that we're married. I want to do romantic things for you and surprise you sometimes" she explains.

"I want that too so I'm going to make an effort as well to make sure we always do nice little things for each other every once in a while" I say. I definitely don't think we could ever fall out of love but I do think sometimes in marriage people can be complacent because they're settled now and have someone. It will be nice to do little things for each other and surprise one another every now and again to cheer each other up.

"I think my breakfast is probably digested by now" Santana smirks at me as she moves from her position and throws her leg over my hip to straddle me.

"I think so too" I smile as I put my hands on her hips and give them a light squeeze.

"I don't think we need this anymore" she says as she removes her pyjama shirt from her body and tosses it to the side.

"Or these" I say as I tug on her pyjama shorts so she'll lift her butt slightly so I can pull them down. She then leans back and puts her legs in the air so I can fully remove the pyjamas. "Naked Santana is one of my favourite Santanas" I smirk as I take in my wife's naked body.

"Naked Santana looks even better when she's with naked Brittany" Santana smirks back at me as she grabs the hem of my pyjama shirt and pulls it up my arms and over my head. She then scoots back on the bed and whips my pyjama bottoms from me. "Much better" she says as she leans down and kisses me. She kisses me for a second or so more before straddling me again.

"You're so sexy" I mutter as I lick my lips at the view in front of me.

"I'm also extremely wet right now" she tells me as she sinks down on my quickly hardened member.

"Oh god" I moan. This is going to be quick but I think we both know that right now and don't really care. "I love it when you bounce on top of me like this" I smirk as she moves up and down as I move along with her to her rhythm.

"I love it too baby" she smiles as she grips my hands and leans forward so we can kiss. I adjust my position slightly since she has moved forwards so we can continue the steady rhythm together. It really doesn't take long for us to orgasm which like I say, we knew.

"Short and sweet" I smile.

"It was and I'm going to the bathroom right now but once I get back, we're doing it properly. You better be prepared to last longer this time because if you cum before I want you too this next time, there'll be consequences" she smirks at me before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Ok" I smirk back. Sometimes we just need that instant release first before we can really take our time and pay extra care and attention to one another. I lie in bed under the covers for a few minutes, just waiting on Santana returning.

"I'd look cute pregnant, right?" Santana asks as she saunters into the bedroom from the bathroom.

"You'd look cute in any way" I smile.

"I'm just thinking, we're trying to get pregnant now but it hasn't really occurred to me what that'll mean once I'm pregnant" she tells me as she hops onto the bed. "My body is going to change" she adds.

"Sounds good to me either way" I smile.

"My stomach obviously would get bigger" she says as she lies down next to me.

"Wonderful" I smile as I turn to face her. I want a nice healthy baby so I'm clearly ok with her stomach being bigger.

"My breasts would likely get bigger too" Santana adds.

"Excellent" I say as I move to straddle my wife.

"Maybe my butt as well" she points out.

"Great" I smile as I intertwine our fingers.

"I've heard stuff about pregnant women's feet and hands getting bigger or even swollen" Santana tells me.

"Not a problem for me" I say as I lean down to kiss my wife. "I can give you as many foot massages as you want and I'll take care of these lovely hands too" I say as I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss the back of it.

"My body clearly will change during pregnancy and perhaps after it, and I could be insecure about it but somehow I don't think I will be. I think I'm going to embrace the changes because I know you love me no matter what and I also like the thought of growing our baby inside me too so I want to adapt to do that" she replies.

"You are a confident person and you should be because you look amazing but if you were ever feeling insecure about your pregnancy body or whatever it may be then I'm always going to be here to reassure you" I smile. I doubt Santana would be because it's not like her to be insecure about that kind of thing and we trust each other when we say we love who we both are so I don't see an issue arising but like I say, if it did then I'm here to make it better.

"Thank you" Santana smiles back. I quickly kiss her before pulling away again.

"I know it's still early in the day but I want this to be really romantic so I'm ordering champagne and strawberries from room service, do you want anything else?" I ask my wife as I get off the bed.

"I don't know" Santana ponders the idea. "Melting chocolate maybe. We can say it's for the strawberries but really I can lick it off your body" she smirks.

"Ok, I'll order it right now and then we can finally spend the whole day in bed together" I smile. I know it might seem a little early to be ordering champagne right after breakfast but I don't care. I am on my honeymoon right now and I want today to be special so I'm going to order whatever I want and do whatever I want.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana and I have just got back to our hotel room. We were at the beach today and had a lot of fun before we went back to our room to relax and freshen up before heading out to dinner. After dinner and some drinks, I thought it would be nice to take a romantic walk together so that's what we did. It was a really beautiful night tonight so it really was nice to just stroll along the streets hand in hand. I'm not really sure Santana had as much fun as I did because she was pretty quiet the whole walk. I'm hoping it was more something like boredom than something she's worried about because I don't want anything on our minds that will spoil these last couple of days.

"Hey you" I say as I come up behind Santana and wrap my arms around her.

"Hey" she replies quietly.

"I know it's still early but it is our honeymoon so I thought we could get changed out of these clothes and into something either comfier or nothing at all and go to bed" I say flirtatiously as I twirl Santana around in my arms.

"It does sound good but I'm sorry, I'm not really in the mood tonight. I'm not feeling too great right now" Santana tells me. "I think it was the food at dinner because I haven't been feeling good since we ate" she adds.

"Let's just cuddle on the couch and I'll put Netflix on then" I suggest while leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Ok but you decide on something to watch because I probably won't see much of it because I'll probably be in the bathroom half of the night" she tells me.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" I ask in concern.

"No, it's ok because anything that would help isn't in this room and I don't really want you to leave right now. Firstly, because I don't want you walking around on your own at night and secondly because I hate being alone when I'm sick" she tells me.

"Ok" I smile while hugging my wife. "Let's just put on our pyjamas and relax on the couch together" I say.

"Ok but I'll meet you at the couch, I'm going to use the bathroom first" Santana replies.

"Ok" I smile again. We pull out of our hold and Santana goes to the bathroom while I get changed. I then head to the living room area of the suite and put on Netflix and wait for Santana to join me. She joins me all dressed in her pyjamas 10 minutes later.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining this tonight" Santana apologises as she sits down next to me.

"You're not ruining it. It's not your fault you've got food poising" I assure her. "Plus, it's nice to just relax tonight instead of staying out late or spending the full night in bed. I mean it's great having sex but one night off is cool" I add.

"Urgh…I don't think there is anything more repulsing than having food poisoning on your honeymoon" Santana groans.

"Listen to me baby, it doesn't bother me in the slightest. We've all been on vacation before and ate some bad food that doesn't agree with us" I say honestly. It really doesn't make this week any less exciting for me so everything is fine.

"Ok" she smiles.

"Why don't you lie down" I suggest. "Rest your head on this pillow and put your feet over my lap" I say as I plump up the pillow for her and slot it in behind her head and then lift her ankles up to bring her feet on top of my lap.

"Thanks for taking care of me tonight" Santana smiles at me weakly. I hate seeing her like this but I'm glad I can be here to make her feel better.

"It's all in the vows babe, in sickness and in health" I smile back.

"I didn't think we would be leaning on them so literally already but never mind" she sighs. "Let's just hope it's a 24-hour thing because we go home soon so I want to make sure we have the best last couple of days here" she states.

"I think it will just be a short thing and you'll probably wake up in the morning feeling better again" I say optimistically. I know sometimes I eat something that doesn't agree with me but it usually goes away by the next day after some rest and hydration.

"Yeah let's hope so" Santana replies.

We get through most of the movie I put on before Santana excuses herself and goes to the bathroom. She's in there for some time so I'm just about to check on her when she comes back into the living room. It's probably just as horrible for Santana as it is for me because I hate the thought of her not feeling well and I can't do anything to help her. I wish I could trade places with her because I would rather be unwell than have Santana feeling like this.

"I think I'm just going to try and sleep this off if it's ok" Santana says as she gingerly sits down on the couch and places her legs over my lap again.

"Yeah, no problem babe" I smile while leaning over to kiss her on the head. "I'll switch off the TV so it doesn't disturb you and I can just read or something" I say.

"No, you don't need to do that. You can watch your programme because it won't bother me" she smiles. "Just because I'm not well right now doesn't mean I need to take you down with me so finish watching Netflix and do whatever you want" she adds.

"I'd rather just be with you" I admit.

"Ok well you can lie with me if you want" Santana replies while pulling me towards her. "Just don't put your arms around me too tightly though because any pressure on my stomach will make it worse" she adds.

"I'll be gentle, don't worry" I say as I loosely wrap my arms around my wife and just hold her. She seems to fall asleep quite quickly and I continue watching some stuff on Netflix until I find myself falling asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My wife and I are just getting ready to leave the hotel now. We're heading home today so we're just finishing off our packing right now before we need to check out and head to the airport. I am a little sad that the honeymoon is over and we need to go back home now but I'm also a little excited for the next part. I know we will be back at work in no time but I'm looking forward to married life. I'm looking forward to what's to develop at work and how our working relationship might change a little now that we're married. I'm also looking forward to when Santana does get pregnant and we can have a little family of our own.

"Almost time to go home, huh?" I say as I collect our toiletries from the bathroom and put them into the suitcase.

"Yeah it is. The honeymoon was great and everything but it'll be good to be home and carry on married life at home" Santana states.

"I totally agree" I nod.

"I can't wait for us to finally start a family too" she tells me. "I know we've been sort of doing that and joking around this trip but I think when we get home, I want to seriously look into us getting pregnant. I want to see what literature is out there on the best things to do when trying for a baby and also see what things I need to know. I know we fell pregnant before but that was an accident so this time might not be so simple" she points out.

"I think there will be a lot of information out there but maybe our best bet would be to set up an appointment with your doctor and get accurate medical advice on the subject" I suggest.

"Sounds like a good idea so I'll make an appointment in the next few days. Work is probably going to be the priority first though because I want to make sure our business is still standing when we get back" she replies.

"That's cool" I smile. We're not going back to work for a few days yet but I think we might drop by and just see what's happening in preparation for returning to work.

"Ok, I think I'm all packed and ready to go" Santana tells me as she zips up her luggage.

"Me too" I state. "Although I feel like I should be a little bit like Ross from Friends here and take a few more of the free items from the hotel. I'm still not happy about them overcharging me the other night at the bar so I feel we're due some compensation" I add.

"You are seriously so cute right now" Santana says as she walks over to me. "It's usually me that gets all pissed about stuff like this" she adds.

"I'm just learning from the best I guess" I smile. "Seriously though, one thing I hate the most is being overcharged by hotels or even them charging you for something you didn't even order" I tell her.

"That used to happen to me all the time on business trips until I hired a fantastic accountant who knew exactly what I should be paying and what I shouldn't be" Santana smiles as she leans in and kisses me.

"Me, huh?" I say smugly.

"Yes, you" Santana nods. "You were the best business decision I ever made by hiring you because not only did I get the most amazing business partner in the end but I also found my one true love along the way."

"It was actually the best career decision I ever made to come work for you because look at me now. I have an amazing career and I married Santana Lopez. I freaking married Santana Lopez. Life could not be any more perfect than this" I say as I lean in and kiss Santana this time.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	23. The Next Chapter

Chapter 23: The Next Chapter

Brittany's POV

Santana and I have just gotten home from our honeymoon so I've just ordered us some pizza. The flight wasn't too bad on the way home but we haven't eaten in hours hence the reason I've just ordered us some food. Santana is just calling her parents right now to tell them we got home safely and then I'll call mine and hopefully by that point, our pizza will be delivered.

"I think we should leave unpacking our suitcases until tomorrow because I really am in no mood to do it right now. I just want to relax on the couch and eat our pizza" Santana tells me.

"I agree" I nod. "So, how are your parents?" I ask.

"They're good" Santana shrugs, not really saying much about her phone call. "Anyway, you should call your parents before this food comes" she adds.

"I'll do it right now" I say. I call my parents and check in with them and by the time I'm off the phone, the pizza arrives.

"Finally" Santana says in relief as she opens the door to our food. A few minutes later, she joins me in the living room.

"The honeymoon was great but it is so good to be home to a familiar setting isn't it?" I say as we sit down on the floor and start eating our pizza. I did ask if we could sit on the couch but I was strictly told by my wife that we couldn't because the last time we ate pizza on the couch, I put grease everywhere.

"It is" Santana smiles at me. "I'm looking forward to a few days to spend at home together before we go back to work midweek" she tells me.

"We can't stay at home the whole time though" I point out.

"Why can't we?" Santana frowns at me in confusion.

"We need to go grocery shopping tomorrow" I state. Since we've been away on vacation for a week then we have barely any food at home so we have nothing to eat for the next few days.

"I hate grocery shopping" my wife groans.

"I know you do but it doesn't mean you don't have to go. I don't like it either but we really need to get some food" I state.

"We should just order our shopping online" Santana shrugs.

"That would be good in theory babe because it means we don't need to trail around a grocery store but we're going back to work soon so we'll not be at home to accept the deliveries" I say.

"We can figure things out tomorrow then because I'm not in the mood right now. I just want to eat and spend time with you" she replies.

"Ok" I smile. "I ate way too much on the vacation so the diet must start tomorrow" I tell my wife as I lift up another slice of pizza.

"I know exactly what you mean because I did overindulge a little bit. At the same time though, I don't really care because I had fun and I was celebrating" Santana replies.

"I had so much fun with you and I'm also looking forward to what the next chapter of our life brings" I say honestly.

"Me too" Santana agrees. "I'm looking forward to getting settled back into work this week and see how much fun it'll be working together now that we're married. Then once we've settled back in, hopefully we'll be nearly pregnant and can begin that chapter of our life" she smiles.

"I can't wait to have children with you" I say excitedly. I know it's not going to be happening right away but I'm still looking forward to it. "How many children can we have?" I ask. I do wants lots of kids but Santana is the one that needs to be pregnant for all of them so it really lies with her with how many we can have.

"I think we should just wait and see how we feel regarding how many we have. I'm not even pregnant with the first one yet and we don't know what life will throw at us along the way. I definitely want more than one though because I liked having siblings growing up and so did you" she points out.

"I loved having siblings so I do want at least two children but maybe I am getting ahead of myself at the moment. There is no need to think about the limit right now when we're not even pregnant with one yet" I say.

"As much as I love baby talk, I feel like I just want to go to bed now because I am so tired from our day of travelling so can we talk about this some other time?" Santana asks.

"Yeah of course, there is no rush" I smile. We already know we want to have a baby so there is no reason why we need to talk it over and over right now when we have plenty of time to do that.

"Let's put this pizza box in the kitchen and just head upstairs. We can clear up properly in the morning" Santana says.

"Ok" I nod. We leave the pizza box in the kitchen and then make sure the house is all locked up before switching off the lights and heading upstairs. We quickly go through our nightly routine of brushing our teeth and getting changed etc. before we climb into bed together.

"I know I said I was tired from our flight but I kinda lied because I'm not that tired. I just didn't want to unpack or clear up dinner" Santana says as she straddles me and pulls the covers over us. "We've never had sex at home as a married couple yet so I think we should definitely change that tonight because it's not really fair on anyone. We also need to christen every single area of this house as a married couple before we have a baby so we should really start now" she says smirking at me.

"I am more than happy to oblige right now" I smirk back as I pull my wife closer and kiss her. As she kisses back, I hold her tightly and flip us over.

"You're so sexy when you do that and take charge" she tells me with a smirk.

"You're sexy all of the time" I shrug while leaning in to kiss her again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's back to work today for my wife and I so we're just getting ready right now. We dropped in at work a few days ago just to say hi to some of our colleagues and see how things were going but today is when we officially start work again. Santana is just in the bathroom getting ready while I'm getting ready in the bedroom. We've both already eaten breakfast so we just need to finish in here and then we'll leave. I'm going to travel on my motorbike but I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to persuade Santana to join me or if she'll want to take her car.

"I'm really not getting back into the groove very quickly of getting up early for work. I am so tired right now" Santana tells me as she leaves the bathroom. During our vacation time we did make the most of sleeping as long as we could in the morning but now we're going back to work, it's a hard adjustment of having to wake up super early.

"I know what you mean. I keep yawning already and I haven't even been up that long" I point out.

"Anyway, I'm ready to go whenever you are" Santana smiles at me as she walks towards the bedroom door.

"Are we travelling together?" I ask.

"We might as well. I'll drive though" she states.

"Babe, I wanted to take my motorbike remember" I reply.

"Are you serious about that?" Santana groans. "I thought you were joking last night. I really don't think the boss turning up to work on a motorbike is appropriate. You know the helmet messes up my hair and honestly, it's just not comfortable" she adds.

"I've not taken my bike out in a long time so I want to give it a bit of a spin to make sure it's still running ok so why not take it to work?" I shrug.

"I just told you why. It messes up my hair and I don't like it" Santana sighs.

"Fine ok. You drive to work then and I'll meet you there on the motorbike" I suggest.

"I wanted to go together though since it's our first day of officially working together as a married couple" she smiles at me.

"I get that but I really want to go on my bike so if you really don't want to join me then we'll need to meet there" I state.

"Fine. I'm really not sitting on that bike so I guess I'll just see you there" Santana tells me.

"Ok" I nod. We make our way downstairs and out the front door. Santana locks up the house and gets into her car while I go into the garage and retrieve my motorbike. "Can I get a kiss before you go?" I ask as I lean down to the opened window of my wife's car.

"Of course" she smiles at me. I lean in and kiss her on the lips. "See you at work" she adds.

"See you soon" I smile back. I then go over to my motorbike and get the helmet on as Santana speeds out of our driveway and leaves. As soon as I'm ready to go I leave. I can see Santana in the distance in her car for most of the way until she reaches some traffic lights so I weave in and out of the traffic and get to the front, passing my wife's car. I wave at her as I do so but she just glares at me in response. As soon as the lights hit green, I take off. I get to work before Santana so I park my bike up and wait by the entrance of the building for her.

"Do you think you're funny?" my wife asks me 5 minutes later as she makes her way over to me after parking her car.

"I'm not laughing babe" I frown at her.

"I left home before you did and you still got here before me" she tells me unamused.

"Maybe you should have got on the motorbike with me and then you would've been here earlier" I shrug.

"You shouldn't have been skipping the queue in the traffic, that's not fair on the rest of us" Santana states.

"You're allowed to do that on a motorbike. It's kind of the point of me taking it today so I could squeeze through the traffic and not wait" I shrug. "You're just jealous that I got here faster than you did" I smile.

"It's not jealousy that I have, it's annoyance. I left first so I should have arrived first" she tells me.

"Does it really matter honey?" I laugh. She is so adorable right now. I've got to admit, I did love how pissed she was when I overtook her on the road. Obviously, I just meant in like a teasing sort of way.

"We should go inside now" Santana states as she marches inside the building.

"Don't you want to like kiss me first or something because I am pretty sexy in my leather pants right now and I have super sexy helmet hair" I say as I run after her.

"It's tempting but I won't" Santana turns her head and smirks at me before continuing her way to her office.

"Fine, I'll just go to my own office then" I shrug.

"No, you'll come to my office right now" my boss says seriously while stopping in her tracks, waiting for me to catch up. "I need to talk to you about something in there" she says as she grabs my wrist and pulls me to her office.

"I could have come on my own you know" I laugh as we enter the office.

"I know but you weren't walking fast enough for my liking so I had to pull you along. Anyway, before we head to our meeting, I want to run over a few things with you" Santana replies. We sent out an email last night to all staff telling them we're having a meeting this morning with everyone so they need to meet us in the conference room in 15 minutes.

"Ok" I nod. Santana goes over a few things with me and then we head to the conference room to get ready for the meeting.

"First here as usual" Santana sighs. "I knew we would be the first ones here. Our staff members clearly think they can be casual about this meeting and turn up whenever they like" she says as we sit down at the table.

"They're not due to meet us for another 5 minutes so they're not technically doing anything wrong" I point out.

"This is the first day back for the bosses and they clearly have no thoughts to impress us. They should be turning up early and showing us, they want to impress us" Santana states.

"Everyone will be here soon" I say as I take Santana's hand in mine under the table.

"They better be" she replies. We talk between us for a few more minutes and then everyone starts to arrive. I wait until everyone has taken a seat before standing at the front of the room with Santana and then I start the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming this morning to this meeting. I know you have all been working as you normally would since I was on vacation but I just wanted today to quickly catch up with everyone" I tell everyone. Nothing has really changed at work for our colleagues but for Santana and I, we've been away for close to two weeks so we just wanted to catch up.

"I would have liked a little more enthusiasm this morning though. Some of you are sitting here like you're chewing wasps and that's not the morale I want in this company. We all know I'm hard on everyone but just because I'm not a cheerful person doesn't mean all of you have to be the same" Santana points out.

"Anyway, we are not here to offend you all right now" I say while looking at my wife. We've only been back less than an hour and Santana has already told them they don't look happy. "What we are here to do is just to speak to everyone and see how things are going" I add.

"Yeah. Firstly, I would just like to say I will be legally changing my name to Pierce but I haven't done that yet so for right now to save any confusion, you can call me whatever you want" Santana states.

"Basically, what myself and the hottest-boss-ever are trying to say is nothing has changed around here" I smile to everyone. They all look at me and some of them begin chuckling at Santana's unamused face right now.

"Ms Pierce, was that really appropriate?" Santana asks me with a glare.

"Was what really appropriate?" I say faking confusion.

"The name you just referred to me as?" Santana questions.

"You said to call you whatever we want so I was calling you a very appropriate name because it's true" I shrug.

"Yes, but I didn't mean it so literally. I meant everyone can decide if it's Ms Lopez or Ms Pierce that they call me. I will respond to both Lopez and Pierce but that's all" Santana says in clarification.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My bad" I smile at my wife.

"It's the first day back so let's not start out by messing around. We want to get this meeting underway so we can get it over with and everyone can head back to work" Santana states.

"Ok, fine" I nod. "Just to clarify to everyone though, Ms Lopez did agree to marry me and I didn't force her or anything. I promise. She was happy at the time unlike now" I add.

"Yes, I am happy I am married to Pierce now but please, can we take this seriously. I have a lot of catching up to do this morning" Santana replies and I nod again. "So, like I say, the name thing shouldn't be an issue. Brittany and I are married now so our titles have changed but nothing else so just work as you normally would and report to us as you normally would" she states.

"Ms Lopez is still the boss around here even though we run our separate lines so there is nothing different going on there" I tell everyone and they nod.

"Ok, the next point I want to bring up is that throughout the day today Brittany and I will be going around the different departments and talking to the head of the departments to see how things have been going the last two weeks. We also might talk to some people individually about certain things" Santana states.

"It's nothing to worry about though so don't get stressed" I say as I see the look of fear on some of their faces.

"If you haven't been working appropriately since I've been away then yeah, I would worry" Santana adds.

"I'm sure everyone has been working well in our absence though" I smile.

"We don't know that yet Brittany" Santana tells me and I nod. We then carry on with the rest of the meeting addressing a few points and getting everyone's feedback on the last few weeks. "Ok, I think that is all so we'll come and talk to some of you later" she says.

"I do just want to say one final thing before everyone gets back to work" I say before everyone tries to leave. "I just want to thank Santana for giving me this opportunity" I add.

"Brittany, come on" she replies uncomfortably.

"I'm serious" I state. "It's coming up to a pivotable time in BP Sportswear and I just want to thank you for allowing me and my team to create this fashion line. We all know I was good at numbers when I came here but I had no idea whatsoever about fashion so I want to thank you for letting me build this up into something great" I say honestly.

"It's fine" Santana shrugs.

"I don't think you realise just how much I appreciate you for letting me do this. I could have destroyed this company with my lack of knowledge and brought down your name if I screwed everything up but you knew I wouldn't do that. You took that risk and you believed in me and now BP Sportswear is doing better than ever so I really need to tell you how grateful I am. I would propose or something like that to show you how much you mean to me but I can't because I already kinda married you a couple of weeks ago" I smile at my wife.

"It's no trouble. You were a great employee Brittany so I made the right decision" Santana smiles back at me.

"I really wouldn't be this successful if it wasn't for you so thank you" I smile again. "I can't wait to see where this company goes now because you made my dreams come true. I love you so much and I can't wait to see what other things we can achieve together, business or otherwise" I say while leaning over to hug Santana.

"Stop it" she says embarrassed as she whispers in my ear.

"What?" I ask surprised as we pull out of the hold.

"You're going to make me cry and I don't cry at work" she states while clearing her throat. "Ok everyone, back to work" she says authoritatively while discreetly trying to wipe the tear away that escaped down her cheek.

"We'll see some of you later" I smile. Everyone starts to leave and gets back to work. I meanwhile walk back over to Santana. "You are so cute right now" I smirk.

"I really appreciate what you said but I have an image here babe and I need to seem strong at work so please don't embarrass me like that. I didn't mind people seeing that side of me at the wedding but not at work, ok" she replies.

"Ok, I'm sorry" I apologise.

"I really, really do appreciate the gesture though and I love you so much" she smiles while kissing my cheek.

"Feel free to turn up to my office later and go to town on me to prove you're the boss" I smile.

"Excuse me, go to town on you?" she asks questioningly with a smirk.

"I mean in like an argumentative way babe. Shout at me and give me a good telling off later if you want to prove to everyone you're the boss and I still need to follow orders around here otherwise I might get fired. That would show everyone you're still as tough" I explain.

"Oh, I thought you were trying to be funny and meant in like a sexual way" Santana laughs.

"I mean I could mean it like that but it would definitely need to be at home though" I smile. "Ok I should really get back to work now. I will see you later" I say while walking towards the door.

"Are you forgetting something?" she asks as she points to her cheek.

"Sorry" I laugh while walking over to her. I lean over to kiss her cheek but she pulls away at the last second so I catch her lips instead. "Bye" I laugh.

"Bye honey" Santana smiles and I leave.

Santana and I are busy for most of the rest of the day whether it's when we're working together or working on things independently. We talked to some of our staff in each department and then grabbed lunch together in my office before talking to some more staff and then each working separately in our own offices. We both agreed to finish up around 6 this evening so I'm just outside waiting on Santana since she doesn't seem to be here. I'm just waiting by my motorbike, hoping she'll turn up soon because I'm getting cold. It's another ten minutes later before I hear the familiar sound of her heels quickly approaching me.

"Hey boss, can I offer you a ride home?" I ask with a smirk as I point to my motorbike.

"It wouldn't be professional of me to be seen riding home from work with an employee" she teases.

"Come on Ms Lopez, live a little" I smile. "Have you never been on the back of a motorbike before?" I ask.

"I have but I really don't think I should be associating with an employee Miss Pierce so I will decline" Santana flirts with me.

"I promise it'll be one of the best rides of your life" I smile as I reach out to pull my wife towards me. "You'll get to press yourself up against me or if you're lucky, I'll let you drive and I can hold you tightly" I add.

"What about my car babe, I drove today remember" Santana replies.

"Leave it here and you can get it tomorrow. We can just travel into work together again tomorrow and you can drive the car home" I shrug.

"Ok" she shrugs back. "Helmet me up baby" she smirks as she holds out her hand for the extra helmet I have.

"Ok" I smile. She gets on her helmet and then I get onto the bike and Santana gently sits behind me. She grips tightly onto my waist and I speed off home. "I don't know why you don't ride on this with me more often" I say.

"Because it's uncomfortable Brittany" Santana replies.

"I think it's really sexy" I say.

"The idea is but actually doing it isn't. I don't know how you can ride this thing all the time because I feel like my butt is broken in half right now" my wife tells me.

"We're nearly home so don't panic" I assure her.

* * *

Santana's POV

It's another day of getting up early to go to work. I think Brittany and I were a little spoiled taking the time off for the honeymoon because it's so hard to get back into a proper routine now. We got too used to getting up whenever we wanted on our honeymoon that now we're back at work, it's hard getting up early. Actually, it's hard for me but not so much for Brittany since she's already got up and showered this morning. I've just finished in the shower and I'm now on my way to see where my wife is. When I walk into the kitchen, Brittany is down on the floor on her hands and knees with her butt sticking up in the air.

"Well hello there" I say teasingly to my wife.

"Morning" she replies with a smile as she turns around and gets up from the floor.

"A good morning it is. Was that for my benefit?" I ask with a wink.

"No, I just spilled my cereal everywhere and I was brushing it up" Brittany replies.

"It was a sexy sight anyway" I smile while hitting her on the ass playfully.

"Sexy enough that we shouldn't go into work today and can stay at home all day?" she asks hopefully.

"Very sexy but we do still have to work Britt" I say regrettably. "It is Friday though so if we work today then we'll have worked for 5 straight days so I think we can take the weekend off" I add.

"Sounds like a good idea to me" my wife smiles at me. "Maybe I could cook us something nice tonight and we could have a little romantic night together" she suggests as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"I would like that" I smile while leaning forward to kiss her. "Let's aim to finish by 5pm tonight so we can get home in good time and you don't need to rush in from work to cook" I say.

"Sounds good" she smiles.

Once Brittany and I have both eaten breakfast, we finish getting ready and then head off to work in our separate cars. The morning goes in quite quickly for me so it's lunch time before I know it. I'm currently just eating and talking to my mom on the phone at the same time. Brittany had some things to do so we couldn't eat lunch together. I hadn't really planned on calling my mom, I was just going to eat lunch myself and then start back work, but I wanted to get some advice from my mom on something so it made sense for me to call her since I was alone.

_"I feel like we haven't physically seen you in a while"_ my mom tells me.

_"I know but we'll change that because I want you and dad to come over for dinner sometime_" I say. _"This week sometime would be good"_ I add.

_"Your dad is taking me on a romantic overnight stay tomorrow so this weekend isn't going to be good"_ my mom replies.

_"It doesn't have to be the weekend then_" I state. It could be any day next week because I don't think we really have any plans.

_"Tonight, would be good_" my mom says excitedly.

_"Uh…mom, I didn't mean…"_

_"Tonight is perfect actually because with us going away tomorrow and then we have some things on during the week with your brother and sister so tonight means we don't need to wait another week to see you"_ she replies.

_"That is true_" I say a little downbeat. Don't get me wrong I want to see my parents because I haven't seen them a lot recently but Brittany and I were supposed to have a romantic night tonight. "_Let me speak to Brittany and then I'll text you later about what time to come over"_ I say.

_"Ok"_ my mom replies.

_"I should get back to work now but I'll see you and dad later"_ I tell her.

_"Ok, bye honey_" my mom says and then we both hang up the phone. I quickly tidy up my things from lunch before making my way to Brittany's office.

"Hey can I speak to you for a second?" I ask as I walk into Brittany's office.

"Of course" Brittany smiles. "Take a seat if you want" she adds as she points to the chair across from her desk.

"Ok, here is the thing. I accidentally invited my parents to dinner tonight so is that ok?" I ask nervously.

"Accidentally, how do you accidentally invite them?" Brittany asks amused.

"They wanted to have dinner sometime with us because we haven't seen them in a while and I suggested sometime soon like the weekend but they couldn't do the weekend so when I said it doesn't have to be the weekend, she thought I meant tonight. I meant it could be early next week or whatever but she took not the weekend meaning tonight. I tried to explain but she said tonight was perfect because she wouldn't need to wait another week to see us so I didn't have the heart to say no" I explain.

"That's ok honey, I don't mind them coming to dinner" Brittany smiles.

"I do want to see my parents but we did agree on a romantic night tonight so we're going to have to change our plans" I say.

"Maybe we can't have the romantic dinner I promised but we can certainly have a romantic night once your parents head home" she states.

"Ok, sounds good" I smile. "Anyway, I better get back to work because I have a lot to do and then I need to text my mom and let her know the time to come over" I add.

"See you later then" Brittany smiles and then I leave and head back to my own office to get started back work again.

As soon as Brittany and I finished work, we rushed home so we could get ready for dinner. We're both going to be doing the cooking so I went straight home to get things started and Brittany went to the grocery store to get a few more things since we're cooking for 4 now and not 2 like we had initially planned. As soon as she got home, we finished off the cooking and had time to quickly change before my parents arrived.

"I'm glad you could both come to dinner tonight" Brittany smiles at my parents.

"We're glad to be here because we feel like you two are always so busy so we don't see much of you" my mom replies.

"I know but it's just a busy time for us at work since we took some time off for the honeymoon so hopefully once we get back into the swing of things then we'll have a better routine" I reply.

"Speaking of the honeymoon, how was it? What did you do the whole time?" my mom asks.

"Maribel, I wouldn't ask them that. It was a honeymoon" my dad points out.

"I know but you girls must have gone to dinner or the beach or something. Surely you didn't spend every minute in the honeymoon suite" my mom replies.

"Yeah we did go out for dinner and to the beach. We also went to the gym, took a nice walk one night and I convinced Santana to take a boat ride with me" Brittany replies.

"I'm not generally a huge fan of boat rides but the one we went on was rather good. We got to see lots of beautiful scenery and relax together as well as having lunch" I say. "I did get food poisoning one night which wasn't great but other than that the vacation was amazing" I smile.

"It sounds like you both had fun" my dad smiles.

"We did and I can't wait to see what else we do together now that we're married" Brittany states.

"So now that you're married, could we expect grandchildren at some point?" my mom asks.

"Mom, please" I sigh.

"It's just a question Santana, there is no need to get annoyed" my mom replies.

"We're not saying you have to have them now but we just want to know if they are in your plans?" my dad asks with a shrug.

"Yes, they are" Brittany smiles.

"Britt!" I say surprised. I kinda wanted to keep our plans private because having a baby or even trying for one is a big deal to us after we had the abortion some time ago.

"Well it is true we want to have children so why are we hiding it?" she asks with a shrug.

"I just don't want to tempt fate that's all" I state. "I've already given up one chance of having your baby so I don't want that to affect anything from here on" I say.

"You two made the decision that was right for you at the time and no one can judge you for that. I guarantee you wouldn't be in this position right now if things turned out differently. I know it wasn't an easy decision to make but it's made you both realise what you now want. It might seem a but cruel but you wouldn't be where you are today if it didn't happen" my mom points out.

"I know" I sigh. "If we had the baby before then I don't think we'd ever get together because our lives would be just too different from what they are just now. I don't think Brittany would even still be working for me" I point out.

"Yeah we wouldn't be married and I most certainly wouldn't still be working with you if things had gone in a different direction. I'm never going to like we had an abortion but at the same time, like you say Maribel it has brought us here to where we are" Brittany states.

"Yeah" I nod.

Once we all finish eating, I insist on clearing up since Brittany made most of the dinner. My dad heads to the living room and he and Brittany catch up while my mom helps me. I told her she didn't need to help me either but she insisted. I didn't really mind because it let me catch up with her properly where we weren't just talking down a phone to each other. I like the little family I have with my wife but I also like spending time with my mom so it's nice to just talk just the two of us.

"I'm really happy you found Brittany" my mom tells me as she dries up some dishes I've just washed.

"Yeah me too otherwise I'd be alone" I laugh.

"I'm being serious Santana. I'm really glad you've found that person to settle down with and you're now married and thinking about children. You always seemed so independent so I was worried this might never happen for you" she replies.

"You didn't think anyone could love me?" I question.

"Of course, I don't mean it like that. I just meant that you never seemed interested before in settling down. I didn't mean no one would want to be with you because of course they would. You are a beautiful and talented girl so you could have anyone you wanted" my mom explains.

"All I've ever wanted is someone like Britt and I've got her so I'm good" I smile.

"All I've ever wanted is for my children to be happy and you all seem to be so I'm good too" my mom smiles back.

"I'm glad you like Brittany. I mean I don't need your approval anyway because I'm always going to be with her whether you like it or not but it's nice to know you actually like her" I say honestly.

"I do like her very much and I like her even more for the way she takes care of you and makes you happy. I also can't wait to see you two have children now. I'm not pressuring you, I'm just saying" she tells me.

"I know and we are looking forward to it too. I just want to make sure everything goes right this time" I say.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany and I have been back at work for a couple of weeks now and everything has fallen right back into place. It's been great getting back to normal and seeing what it's like being married and working together. The only small worry I have is how much time we're spending at work. It's not really an issue right now because we've always been like that but now that we are trying to have a family then I don't want us to be like that when I do get pregnant. We said once we were going to have a baby then we would cut back on work a little so that we can put our focus into raising our child.

I'm just on my lunch break at work right now. I always take a break during work but it's usually just a short one but today I'm taking a longer break which my wife insisted on. She told me that I don't take enough time to myself and that's why I'm always exhausted so today I'm listening to her. I've got to say though, once I finished eating my lunch, I still had a large amount of time left on my break so I did get bored. I guess that's just because I'm used to eating my lunch quickly and getting back to work since I don't have time that I don't realise just how quickly I eat sometimes. I'm just looking through some social media right now to relax on the remainder of my break.

Oh my god, what have I just saw? I need to talk to Brittany right now. I get up from my desk and abruptly leave my office, marching along the corridor to my wife's office. I don't even bother knocking when I get there, I just walk right on in and towards her desk where she's sitting.

"Brittany what the actual fuck?" I ask annoyed while holding my phone in front of Brittany's face.

"What?" she asks confused.

"Look at the video on my phone" I tell her while hitting play. As soon as she sees it, she bursts into laughter.

"So good right" she smiles at me.

"No Brittany, not good" I shake my head. "You have put a fucking video on Instagram of me snoring, how is that good. It's highly embarrassing for me because the whole world can see it now. That's like me putting a picture of you naked out there. People have certain things that they want to remain private" I add.

"Ok, first of all it's not like a naked picture at all and secondly, everyone finds it adorable" she tells me.

"I don't" I state unamused.

"Ok, everyone except my wife finds it adorable" Brittany smiles at me.

"You got to take it down" I say shaking my head. "I don't always embarrass easily but I am highly embarrassed right now" I add.

"There really is no need to be embarrassed Santana because it's very cute and it shows everyone you are human. Mostly everyone snores so it's really nothing to be pissed about" she assures me.

"You're softening me up to all of my employees and I don't want them to get the wrong impression. I don't want them to think I am soft now and they can get away with murder around here" I point out.

"That's not going to happen because they saw a video of you snoring. They might chuckle a little bit at it but they won't start disobeying you just because they now know you snore" Brittany says amused.

"I really hope you are right" I sigh.

"Ok, I'll take the video down. I only posted it because I thought it was really cute and your fans would like it but if it honestly offends you then I don't want that" she says honestly.

"I suppose everyone has probably seen it already now so the harm is done so I don't suppose taking it down now is going to make a difference. Perhaps I am overreacting a little bit because it is just me sleeping really and everyone sleeps" I say. I suppose the more I think about it the more I'm not that embarrassed because why shouldn't Brittany posts videos of her wife.

"I give you permission to post anything you want about me…well except naked pictures. Please don't post a picture of me like that because that's too much" Brittany replies.

"I would never do something like that" I smile. I know Brittany is incredibly private like that and I respect that. "Also, I want what's mine to be kept a secret. I don't want the whole world to see my wife naked because I want to keep that for myself" I add.

"I actually put another video out there of us" she states.

"You seriously did not do that did you?" I ask outraged. "That video was private. We made it for us not for the whole of the world to see" I say shaking my head.

"No, not a sexy video" she states laughing. "I'm talking about the video of us dancing together acting all cute and shit" she shrugs.

"Ok" I say relieved.

"Like I just said, I don't want naked pictures out there of us so I'm definitely not going to post sexy videos either" Brittany states.

"I know. I just couldn't think which other videos you were talking about apart from the sexy videos because all the footage I have I haven't edited yet so it's not really to put out there" I tell her.

"So, what are you up to at the moment?" my wife asks me. "I know you weren't working when you got here otherwise you wouldn't have saw the snoring video" she adds.

"I was taking a well-deserved lunch break like you told me to and I got a little bored so I was just browsing through some social media stuff. Some of Quinn's posts and then some of yours and then I came across your latest video" I reply. "What about you, are you working or going to have lunch now?" I ask.

"I had an early lunch actually so I've already eaten. I'm just back from a meeting and I didn't know how long it would take so I thought I better eat first" Brittany replies.

"Makes sense I guess" I smile.

"Do you want to stay here and work in my office with me for the rest of the day because I haven't seen you a lot this week apart from when we're at home?" Brittany asks.

"I've actually got a lot I need to do in my office but if I leave now and get all my work done then we could leave early today and get to spend some quality time at home" I smile.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Text me or call me or something when you're finished and I'll wrap up what I have to do and then we can go home" she smiles back.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours then" I say while leaning over to kiss Brittany.

"See you soon" Brittany smiles and then I leave the office. I'm just going to grab some coffee on my way back to my office because I'm going to need it to work and my coffee machine in my office isn't working right now. I'm just walking towards the staff room to get my beverage when I hear a strange conversation between some of my staff members. The most shocking part is that Jack and Jade are involved and I would have expected more for them than to be a part of a bitchy conversation.

"She just thinks because she's married to the boss now that she can get whatever she wants. We all have ideas around here but I guess if you don't sleep your way up into management then it doesn't matter what you have to say" Lindsey, an employee from my design team states.

"Lindsey, I don't think…"

"No Jack, it's not fair on the rest of us anymore. Ms Lopez owns this company not Brittany so why does Brittany think she can get whatever she wants just because she's married to the boss. She came in here and went straight from accounting to having her own fashion line. She couldn't even draw when she got here so can barely design something good but Ms Lopez doesn't care about that because she's got tunnel vision when it comes to Brittany. She only sees what she wants to see and can't see that Brittany doesn't know anything about fashion" Lindsey rants.

"I don't think you should talk about Brittany like that" Jade says, shaking her head.

"No please do continue. I want to hear more of what you have to say about Ms Pierce" I say angrily.

"Uh…Ms Lopez…we weren't…" Jack tries to explain.

"Save it Jack, I want to hear more from Lindsey" I say while shushing my employee. "Don't get all shy now Lindsey" I say as she doesn't seem to say anything.

"I just meant that I've been working for you for a while and you don't care about my ideas but yet you put someone in charge of a fashion line who knows zero about fashion" Lindsey replies.

"Have you ever thought that maybe your ideas are completely shit so that's why I don't want to hear them?" I ask. I am doing everything in my power right now not to hit this bitch. I am the boss around here so I don't take it lightly when people criticise me. I especially don't take it lightly when you start offending my wife.

"My ideas are better than Brittany's, Ms Lopez" Lindsey boldly says.

"Oh, is that so?" I question. Seriously I am one second away from being arrested for assault or maybe murder.

"Maybe this isn't the correct place to do this" Jade says nervously.

"The 3 of you can come to my office right now then" I state while marching away. I do need coffee and I still haven't got it yet but this is more important right now. "Move, now!" I snap as the three of them seem to be lagging behind.

"You have to know Ms Lopez; we think very highly of Brittany" Jack assures me.

"Sit down!" I say abruptly so all three of them sit down at the desk. "I don't like to bring a lot of my personal life into work with me because Brittany and I like to keep things business like but you insulted my wife so this is going to get personal" I tell Lindsey.

"Can I just point out that Jade and I don't feel the same way. We honestly love working for both you and Brittany" Jack tells me nervously.

"I know you two are great workers and don't have any problems with Brittany. I just start to question you two a little bit when I see the company you're keeping" I state. I don't have my doubts about them with regard how much they like working here and working for both my wife and I but I do wonder what kind of people they might be when this is who they hang around with.

"We were all just sitting together eating lunch and Lindsey started going off on Brittany. We didn't really want any part in it" Jade points out.

"Thanks for backing me up" Lindsey glares at Jade. "It's just great when a colleague throws you under the bus at work" she adds sarcastically.

"She is only stating the truth Lindsey" Jack snaps at Lindsey.

"I knew you would side with her because you're dating or whatever. You've been up Brittany's butt since she got here Jack and now that you're shacking up with Jade then that automatically puts her up there too which also means Ms Lopez likes you since you like her wife" Lindsey states annoyed.

"Can you not use that phrase when talking about my wife" I say while glaring at Lindsey. "No one is up anyone's butt thank you very much" I add.

"I'm not scared of you Ms Lopez so I'm not afraid to explain to you that what you're doing isn't fair" Lindsey says.

"I couldn't care less whether you were scared of me or not but I don't tolerate this kind of behaviour in my workplace. I own and run this company so if you have a problem with that then you know where the door is. I don't have to explain my decision about BP Sportswear to you but I will so you can understand what is going on here" I state. "BP Sportswear is Brittany's company. She made the first design and had all of the ideas for it so in no way was the development of that business venture to do with my relationship. She built that business on her own so the only association I have with that is the fact I married the person who created it" I add.

"She went straight from accounts to designing her own line. That doesn't happen because we all know she isn't a great designer otherwise, why did she work with numbers and accounts in the first place?" Lindsey questions.

"Seriously, what is your problem right now?" I ask. I am losing sight of what is really bothering her right now. She has a great job working here and earns a decent salary so why is she bad mouthing my wife right now?

"I have showed you one great design after another and you don't even think twice about it. You just dismiss them each time but here we are with your wife designing a whole fashion line herself. I am the better designer here so how is it fair of you to let Brittany have whatever she wants just because you're married" Lindsey replies.

"I saw the potential in Brittany way before I was personally involved with her so don't you dare say Brittany got to where she is because of me. I gave her nothing and even if I did, she wouldn't just take it. She has worked very hard to be where she is today and I couldn't be prouder of her" I state. Brittany wouldn't have even got an interview to work for my company in the first place if I didn't think she was talented so what Lindsey is saying is all crap.

"You just don't give anyone else a chance though, that is my point" Lindsey sighs.

"You work for me Lindsey so if I don't think your designs are very good then I don't think they're very good. It's as simple as that. If you want to design some things yourself then go ahead but they won't be for my company" I state with a shrug. I don't care what she wants to design because all that is designed by my company is what I decide to design.

"Fine" Lindsey says while rolling her eyes.

"Ok, let's not drag this out too long. Jack and Jade get back to work please. You have something to prove now since I'm questioning you both based on the company you keep and Lindsey, get all of your stuff, leave my company and never come back please" I say while walking towards the door and holding it open.

"Wait, you're firing me?" Lindsey asks.

"Your damn right I am" I nod.

"You're firing me for sticking up for myself and trying to help you with giving you some designs I drew up?" Lindsey questions.

"Jade, Jack, back to work now please" I say as neither of them move.

"Yes Ms Lopez" Jack nods and then he and Jade leave my office.

"I am firing you Lindsey because I don't like you and I don't like the way you're handling yourself in my company. This is my business and I decide what happens so any decision no matter what it is whether it's how I want my staff to conduct themselves or whether it's because I like them or not is all based on what I want. I don't want you here any longer so go away" I state.

"You can't fire me for having some ideas and sticking up for myself" Lindsey states again.

"It's my company so yes I can. There is no legislation out there that says I can't because this is a privately-owned business so I can do what I want. Also, that isn't actually why I'm firing you but anyway" I shrug.

"This isn't fair" Lindsey sighs.

"It's perfectly fair now get the hell out of my office before I personally remove you. No one who talks about my wife in the way you did will ever work for me. I won't allow it so as I say, get the hell out of my company before I drag you out of here by your hair. You are nowhere near as talented as my wife so don't even think about disrespecting her on your way out" I state.

"Fine" Lindsey huffs. She gets her stuff and then I make sure she leaves the building. I've notified my security team that I do not ever want her back here on my premises so if she does try to come here, I want the police called.

"Jade, can you come here for a second" I say as I walk towards her.

"Ok" Jade nods.

"Follow me" I say and then we walk towards Jack's desk. "I need to speak to the two of you. I am giving you the benefit of the doubt here but if I find out either of you have lied to me then you'll be going the same way as Lindsey" I point out.

"We understand" Jack states.

"You did not participate in that conversation, did you?" I ask the two of them and they shake their heads. "You don't feel the same way as she did, do you? I want the honest answer please, not the one to suck up to me to keep your jobs."

"No, we don't feel the same way at all. We love working for Brittany and I think she really is talented and deserves to have her own fashion line" Jack assures me.

"I agree. Brittany is the best boss I've ever had" Jade tells me and I look at her questioningly. "I mean you are too but we're talking about Brittany, right?" she adds nervously.

"Yes, we are" I smile. I am the overall boss around here but it is nice to hear that mostly everyone respects and likes how Brittany runs her side of things around here. "I believe you were trying to disagree with Lindsey but if anyone ever talks about my wife like that again then you tell me. It sounds like Lindsey has been pissed off for a while so if you ever think someone else has a problem then don't let them rant. Let me know right away because it's not going to be tolerated" I add.

"We honestly didn't invite her to talk to us like that. We literally were just eating lunch together and she started saying all of this stuff about Brittany. I was actually quite shocked because everyone likes Brittany around here" Jack tells me.

"Yeah, Brittany is the best" I smile while thinking about my wife. I'm probably standing smiling thinking about her for too long because Jack and Jade are now just staring at me like I've grew three heads. "Anyway, thank you for your honesty. I need to get back to work now" I say while walking back to my office.

I'm working hard in my office for another couple of hours when I hear my phone vibrate at the side of me. I quickly finish what I'm doing and then check my phone to see who it is. It happens to be Brittany so I read the text and she's just asking me if we're still going to be going home early tonight because she hasn't heard from me in a few hours. I did say we could leave early so I probably should have text her by now to say I've been held up.

_To Brittany: Sorry, I've just got held up with some work stuff. I'm going to be another half an hour._

_From Brittany: That sucks. I was looking forward to going home early_

_To Brittany: I know and I'm sorry. It really won't be anymore than half an hour baby_

_From Brittany: Do you want me to come and help you finish because I'm finished my work for the day?_

_To Brittany: No, it's ok. You take this time to relax. It's just boring work I'm doing on a dismissal._

_From Brittany: You fired someone? What did they do, drink the last of the coffee? : )_

_To Brittany: I am actually being serious honey, I had to dismiss someone today. She thinks its unfair dismissal but I think it was perfectly fair. Anyway, that's not for you to worry about right now. _

I don't really know what happens for the next 10 minutes because Brittany doesn't text me back. I thought it was maybe my crappy phone and the signal went but I don't think it is. I'm going back to work anyway so I can hopefully get this finished for the night and get home to relax with my wife. I'm just working for another 5 minutes when my office door opens and Brittany appears.

"Hey babe" I smile.

"Hey" she smiles. "I've finished for the day and I have all of my stuff here so as soon as you're done, we'll leave to head home" she tells me.

"Sounds good but you don't need to wait on me here. Relax or something" I smile back.

"As soon as you said you were being serious then I thought I better get my stuff and come here to see what's going on. The reason I didn't text back was because I was wrapping everything up to come straight here so see what happened" Brittany states.

"It's no big deal babe. I just had to fire someone today so I'm just going through some documents and putting the dismissal into progress" I shrug.

"Firing someone is a big deal babe, what happened?" Brittany asks in concern.

"We just weren't on the same page and I didn't like the way she has been conducting herself at work so I thought it was best I let her go and she can go and fuck up someone else's business" I shrug. I don't want Brittany to get hurt so I don't need to go into the full details of everything today.

"Who was it that you fired?" she asks curiously.

"Lindsey from my design team" I reply.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, I won't miss her. She has been acting strange around me for months now and it was starting to piss me off. Her attitude towards me sometimes wasn't great so she obviously has something bothering her so it's probably for the best she doesn't work here anymore since she clearly doesn't like it" Brittany states.

"Wait, she has been rude to you recently?" I ask shocked. Oh I wish I had slapped that bitch now.

"Yeah but nothing major or anything" Brittany shrugs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"Because not everyone in an organisation of this size is going to like each other. It would be too good to be true if every single person in here all liked every other person here" she tells me.

"I just wish you had told me honey and I would have fired her way before now" I sigh.

"It really isn't a big thing honey" Brittany smiles.

"It is a big thing because if I knew she had been bullying you since before now then I'd have kicked her out sooner" I state.

"She wasn't bullying me. She just wasn't very friendly to me" Brittany shrugs again.

"I wish I really did kick her ass now when I had the chance" I say while shaking my head.

"Look, there's no harm done now because she's left now anyway so it doesn't matter how she treated me because she won't do it again" she replies.

"I lied babe" I sigh. "I didn't fire her because we weren't on the same page. I fired her because I heard her badmouthing you in a really bad way earlier and I wasn't having someone talk about my wife like that around here. We're married now so this whole organisation is as much my business as it's yours so I didn't want an employee working here who could disrespect you like that" I add.

"Wait, why didn't you just tell me that. I'm a big girl Santana so I could handle the truth" Brittany states. "I don't like that you were blaming something else when I'm the reason she got fired" she states.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt because she said some really awful things and it kills me to see you upset. You are my wife and I want to protect you in any way I can so I didn't want you to feel upset about what she said" I tell her.

"I appreciate that but I knew she didn't like me so I really don't care. You could have just told me" she replies.

"Ok, I'm sorry for not telling you but I'm not sorry for firing her. No one disrespects my wife like that and gets away with it. I was actually in two minds about beating the crap out of her but it's not going to go down well for our business if the owner is arrested for assaulting an ex-employee so I decided against the violence. I'm telling you now though Brittany, I've already killed her in my head if that helps" I state.

"I love you so much" Brittany says as she walks over to me and leans against the desk next to me. "You fired an employee for me and that is super sexy" she says as she leans in and kisses me.

"Seriously, no one gets to speak about you like that. She was a good worker to begin with and it's not going to be easy to be a staff member down but I will take that in a heartbeat if it means getting rid of poisonous people like her that can't see how amazing my wife is. I will protect you in every way I can because you are way more important to me than anyone or any thing" I say honestly.

"The feeling is mutual babe" Brittany smiles. "Now can we leave this work until tomorrow and please go home. I think I need to show you just how grateful I am to you but I don't really want to do it right here" she states.

"Ok" I smile. I quickly finish what I'm doing and then get ready to go home.

"Thank you for always taking care of me" Brittany says as she pulls me into a hug.

"No, thank you for always being amazing and for being you" I smile. Brittany is the best thing that has ever happened to me so I will never forget that. I am always going to take care of her and protect her so she doesn't need to thank me because it's not hard to love her so much.


	24. It's Not That Easy

I just want to take this opportunity to reply to the guest reviews that said I was immature and couldn't write. If this story really isn't your cup of tea then don't read it. It's not mandatory that you read my story. If it really is that bad then how on earth did you make it to chapter 8? I'm all for constructive criticism but that was not constructive at all. Also why don't you create an account and tell me what you don't like instead of hiding behind a guest review so no one knows who you are. If you think I'm immature then what are you when you're making all of these comments because they are certainly not mature comments. A mature person would just say the story isn't for them and would stop reading it, not continue writing reviews like that.

* * *

Chapter 24: It's Not That Easy

Santana's POV

I've just gotten out of bed and I'm on my way to find my wife. When I woke up this morning, she wasn't in bed next to me which is weird because I'm sure neither of our alarms have went off this morning. We are both working today but I didn't think either of us would be going into work that early so I'm not really sure why Brittany is up already. I check in a few rooms upstairs before heading downstairs since I haven't found Brittany yet. As soon as I reach the last step on the stairs, I hear her in the kitchen so I make my way there.

"Morning" I say cheerfully as I walk into the kitchen.

"Morning" Brittany mumbles to me.

"What is wrong with you this morning? You don't sound happy" I tell my wife. Usually she is a lot more cheerful in the morning because we have a great life so there is nothing to be unhappy about.

"I'm just not looking forward to work today" she shrugs.

"Why not?" I ask as I start making us some coffee. I know a lot of people don't like work and only do it to make money but we do usually like our work because we're the bosses so we can do whatever we want.

"I'm having second thoughts about you firing Lindsey for me" she sighs.

"Brittany, she was an absolute bitch about you so I'm not going to stand for that in my company. No one treats my wife like that" I say seriously.

"What happens if everyone blames me now for their friend getting fired. Everyone at work will likely hate me now so that'll make it even worse to work with everyone" Brittany states.

"Brittany, you and I are the boss at work so who gives a fuck what other people think" I state. "We can do whatever we want and hire and fire whoever we want. Everyone has to do as we say so if they don't like working for us then they can leave. I can replace everyone in a heartbeat."

"I just don't want it to feel uncomfortable, that's all" she points out.

"There is a reason I don't mix business and pleasure. I don't care if my staff don't like me. At work I am the boss so what I say must go and anyone who doesn't like it can leave. I don't make a habit of making friends at work because that's when things become uncomfortable. No offence but that's your problem babe. You want to be friends with everyone and you want them to like you but as a boss that doesn't happen all the time" I tell her.

"I'm not saying I need to be liked by everyone, I just don't want there to be an atmosphere now" Brittany sighs.

"Honey, you do want to be liked by everyone" I say softly. She is trying to pretend she doesn't but I know she doesn't like confrontation and stuff. She wants to try and please everyone but in an organisation my size it's just not possible and it's even more not possible when you're the boss and married to the other boss.

"I get what you're saying and it's not that. I just don't like it when things are uncomfortable. I realise now not everyone likes me and I'm ok with that, I just don't want things to be uncomfortable though when we're all working together" she states. "I'm not just a boss now but I'm also the reason someone got fired so I don't like that" she adds with a sigh.

"I'm trying to be sympathetic here babe towards your feelings but I don't know what else you want me to do or say" I sigh. "Lindsey was rude to you and I don't like that so I had to fire her. Are you honestly telling me you would have rather I give her, her job back?" I question. Like hell I am going to do that but I don't know what Brittany wants me to do.

"I don't know what would make it better" she sighs again.

"Brittany I am not hiring her back so get that thought out of your head. She deserved to lose her job so I'm sorry if I'm being harsh to you but you just need to suck it up and deal with it if everyone is upset that their friend is fired" I say seriously. I don't want to be rude to my wife but she is beginning to frustrate me. I fired someone because they didn't deserve to work for us anymore so we just need to deal with that because Lindsey is not coming back.

"I'm sorry I'm annoying you about this" Brittany admits.

"You're not annoying me ok" I say. "I just think you need to realise that this comes with the job honey. Sometimes you need to fire people and sometimes your employees won't always be your best friend. Everything should be fine though if they all work properly and respect you" I add.

"Ok" she nods.

Once Brittany and I have breakfast and get ready for the day, we head off to work in my car. The minute we get into work, I send out an email to everyone telling them I am holding a meeting right away and that they all need to report to the conference room. Brittany and I spend 10 minutes in each of our offices doing what we need to do to set up for the day before I go along to her office and we head to the conference room together. When we get there, luckily everyone is already waiting on us so we can get things kicked off right away.

"Ok, thank you everyone for coming to this last-minute meeting. I wasn't intending to hold a weekly meeting this week because we're all rather busy considering it's 3 weeks until Christmas but there are a few things I want to draw to everyone's attention" I say, starting off the meeting.

"It shouldn't take too long though so you can all get back to work soon" Brittany assures everyone.

"Yes, so onto the first point of today. As some of you already know, I fired Lindsey yesterday from my design team" I start. "I know some of you were friends with her but I don't tolerate that kind of behaviour in this company. If you don't like the way Brittany and I run this place then it's not my problem. You are free to leave at any point and to never come back" I state.

"I know some of you were friends with Lindsey and I do feel bad you're losing your friend because I didn't…"

"Brittany, don't feel bad" I say, interrupting my wife. "I get she was a friend to some of you but no one gets to talk like that to their boss so she's gone now. This is in no way Brittany's fault" I shrug.

"Ok" Brittany nods.

"Now I know Brittany and I are married so sometimes it's not entirely possible to keep our private and professional life separate but we do try to as much as we can. That doesn't mean speaking to my wife in a horrible manner is acceptable just because I see her as my business partner more than my wife when we're working. If anyone ever comes at my wife in the way Lindsey did yesterday then your time here is up" I say seriously. "I know not every employee will like their boss and that's ok because it's not a popularity contest but what I heard yesterday was on another level. You can have a few thoughts about something and think maybe I shouldn't have done something a particular way but speaking like Lindsey did yesterday was way over the line. She clearly didn't want to be here" I add.

"I hope we can all move on for this appropriately and if anyone from my team has an issue then my door is always open. I want you to talk to me about it and we'll resolve it, you don't need to hide it from me because I need your help as much as you need mine throughout work" Brittany states.

"That's fair enough so the same goes to my team but what Brittany is talking about is a work issue. If you have a personal issue with one of us then we're not discussing it. You can get over it or you can walk yourself out the door because when things turn nasty in a personal manner then you're done here" I point out.

"Yes, so from now on we just need to make sure we all communicate with each other" Brittany clarifies.

"Exactly" I nod in agreement. "Ok the next point we want to make is about the Christmas party. Brittany has persuaded me that the party can go ahead because everyone has been working really hard lately" I add.

"It'll be on the 18th of December and will be held here like we do most years. No one will be scheduled to work on the 18th or the 19th so you can all get as merry as you want to. You are all invited obviously and you can each get to bring a couple of guests with you. They can be family or friends or a mixture of both" Brittany explains.

"No one gets to take the piss though and invite a hundred friends who then bring other people who all then trash my business. A couple of well respectful guests you can have. Not the local alcoholics of the street either" I say seriously. "Also, by friend we don't mean Lindsey. She is to come nowhere near this place ever again. If she is found on the property then I've given our security team strict orders to escort her out or call the police" I warn everyone.

"Anyway, I'll send out an email to everyone just as a reminder and I'll let you know the final details about what time the party starts and all that" Brittany tells everyone.

"Anyway, that is about it so thank you all for your time this morning. You may all get back to work now. There probably won't be any other weekly meetings in the next couple of weeks but I might call a meeting before we take a break for the festive period" I tell everyone.

"I'll see my team in 5 minutes" Brittany says as everyone walks out of the door.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I ask Brittany as I take her hand to stop her from walking towards the door.

"I'm ok actually" she smiles at me. "I don't think anyone seems to mad about Lindsey not being here and they don't seem too pissed at me either" she adds.

"You worry too much babe" I tell her.

"I know but I guess it's better to worry than to float though life without a care in the world" Brittany shrugs.

"To be quite honest, I don't think Lindsey did have many friends here. I think she had colleagues that she would talk to and maybe sit with at lunch but I don't think anyone here was particularly close to Lindsey so to me I don't think anyone is overly concerned that she no longer works here. I think everyone is going to be fine without her here" I point out. I'm not saying everyone hated the woman but I don't think they were all really close. I think it was just a working relationship they all had with Lindsey and she has her own close friends outside of work.

"Yeah, maybe" Brittany nods. "Anyway, I should get back to work but thank you for making me feel better and thank you for always putting me first" she smiles at me.

"I'll always put you before anyone here so you don't ever need to worry about that" I smile back. "On the subject of work, I too need to get on with things because Christmas is super close so it's a busy time for us" I say.

"Yeah so I'll catch up with you later" Brittany says while reaching forward and kissing me. We then both leave and head back to our offices to start work.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's been a really long day at work today so I'm hoping Brittany and I will be going home soon. It's not only been stressful and busy today but it's also probably been the most amount of time Brittany and I have gone at work without seeing each other. We've both just had a lot of our own work to do so we haven't actually seen one another since Brittany left the house before me this morning. Usually it doesn't bother me too much when we're busy because we know we're only along the corridor from one another and will see each other when we finish but today has been different. We've both just been busier than ever so we've spent way more time at work than planned.

Mostly everyone is away home now so it probably is just Brittany and I left here in the building. That in itself is also weird because we have the whole place to ourselves but yet haven't even crossed paths once. I'm just going to text Brittany just now and see what's happening because like I say, I really want to go home right now.

_To Brittany: almost ready to go home?_

_From Brittany: sorry, I'm going to be a while more. You should go home though and relax_

_To Brittany: you've been working for hours honey, I don't want you to tire yourself out_

_From Brittany: I think I am finally getting somewhere with my crisis so I just want to stay a little longer and hopefully sort things out. _

_To Brittany: I haven't seen you all day. _

_From Brittany: I know and I really miss you but I promise to be as quick as I can be. You go home though and relax because you've been working all day too_

_To Brittany: ok_

As soon as we stop texting, I finish up what I'm doing and then gather my stuff together. I know Brittany said I should go home and relax but I'm not going home. I am not leaving Brittany to work here on her own so if she can't come home right now then I'm not going either. If she can't come to the party so to speak then the party is going to her. I pick up some glasses and get a bottle of wine from my drink's cabinet. If Brittany really needs to work then I'm going to help her and we're going to do it with a little treat. Even though it's a school night, we never say no to a little glass of wine.

I undo a couple of buttons on my shirt and drop my panties to the floor before stepping out of them and kicking them away. If my wife needs to stay this late working then she deserves some special treatment when we finish. I touch up my makeup and check my hair in the mirror to make sure I'm still looking sexy after being here for the most part of the day. Once I'm satisfied that Brittany has the sexiest wife on the planet, I pick up the wine and glasses before making my way along to Brittany's office. I don't bother knocking when I get there, I just walk inside. I kinda wish I hadn't of just strutted in because Brittany is not alone and I am almost exposing my breasts right now.

"Uh…hi" I say confused while putting the wine and glasses down on the table. I don't know why Jack is here with Brittany right now because as far as I'm aware she was working alone. If I had known she had company I wouldn't have been dressed the way I am.

"Hey" Brittany smiles at me. "Uh…what's going on" she says as she quickly frowns as she notices my shirt almost undone.

"I thought you might need some help finishing up what you're doing. I didn't realise Jack was here though" I point out as I fold my arms over my chest to keep some dignity since there is an employee right in front of me who is not married to me.

"Jack was here helping me" Brittany shrugs, as she turns around in her chair to look at me properly causing her pen to fall to the floor.

"I can see that now" I state as I take a seat on the couch.

"You should go home babe because we're going to be here for a while" Brittany tells me as she reaches over to pick up her pen.

"I'm here now so maybe I could help and Jack could go home" I shrug.

"I really don't mind staying Ms Lopez. Jade has some family thing tonight so I would just be at home on my own anyway so I'm happy to work" Jack smiles at me.

"Honestly it's fine. I am here now so I can help Brittany. You should go home because it's getting late and you're working tomorrow" I point out.

"As long as you're sure" Jack shrugs.

"I'm very sure" I nod. I would not be dressed the way I am if I wasn't sure about being left alone with my wife in her office right now.

"Ok, I'll see you both tomorrow then" Jack says while standing up from the desk. He grabs all of his things and then leaves to head home.

"Just you and me baby" I smirk at my wife.

"You look beautiful honey but I really am working" she tells me seriously. "I need to get this finished before I leave tonight so if you're thinking about something other than work then I'm sorry, it's not going to happen right now" she adds.

"I'm here to help you finish your work" I say.

"Are you really?" my wife questions me so I nod in response. "So, you normally work with your blouse unbuttoned like that? Apparently, you also work with no underwear on either?" she smirks at me.

"Ok so the blouse is obvious but how do you know I'm not wearing underwear?" I laugh. How the hell can she tell just from me sitting here?

"You might want to cross your legs the next time when I bend down to pick up my dropped pen" she smirks at me again.

"Oh right, ok" I laugh, understanding what she means. "I promise I did come here to help you finish working but since I thought you were alone then I thought when we finally finished, you and I could get a little busy here on your couch" I point out.

"I'm really not trying to be a party pooper but I think I could be here for a while trying to sort this so I honestly don't think I have the energy for sex tonight. I am so mentally drained with work today that as soon as I finish, I think I just want to go home to sleep" Brittany admits.

"Ok" I nod.

"I'm sorry honey" she apologises.

"It's ok" I smile. "I really do understand because this is a busy time for everyone and I used to have nights like this at work where you spend all night trying to sort something out. Running your own business isn't always easy so trust me, I'm ok with us not having sex tonight" I add. I just thought it would be fun but I honestly can see how stressed out my wife is so I'm not going to get mad at her when I know exactly how she feels.

"Tomorrow night I am all yours baby and I can even finish work early so I can be sure we'll have time together" Brittany assures me.

"Sounds good to me so let's finish this work so we can go home to bed" I say while joining Brittany at the desk. We get started right away and get on with our work.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany and I went to work in separate cars today which we're thankful for because Brittany is already home and finished work for the day whereas I've been held up in my office. I had something last minute to do when Brittany was ready to go home so I told her to go ahead and I'll be there soon, however it's taking longer than I thought. It really sucks because Brittany was working so late last night that I wanted us to finally have some quality time together tonight but it looks like I'm now in Brittany's situation from last night. I really hope it doesn't take nearly as long as it took Brittany to sort her work problems out last night.

"Panic over Ms Lopez, it's all sorted" Jade tells me as she walks into my office.

"Oh, thank god" I say loudly in relief. "I could just kiss you right now" I state.

"But you won't because you're married and I have a boyfriend" Jade smirks at me.

"Of course not. It was an expression to emphasise just how glad I am that our crisis is sorted and I can finally go home. I really have no aspirations to cheat on my beautiful wife because she is the most amazing person ever and I love her so much" I reply.

"Uh…ok" Jade looks at me surprised. It is probably surprising to her to see just how open I am being right now but I don't care. I just really want to go home to Brittany and I am finally glad nothing is stopping me now.

"Anyway, I am going home now and you should be too because there is no point in you sticking around here late. We can catch up with whatever we need to tomorrow" I point out.

"Ok, goodnight then Ms Lopez" Jade smiles.

"Goodnight Jade" I smile back and then leave. I quickly make my way outside and into my car before speeding off home. Brittany is probably going to kill me for speeding but honestly, I just want to get home. When I do arrive home, I rush inside and lock the door behind me and then take off upstairs where I hear Brittany.

"Hey babe" Brittany smiles at me as she takes off her pants to change. "I wasn't sure how long you were going to be at work for so I was just changing out of my work clothes" she tells me.

"I am here now and as soon as I've used the bathroom, I'm all yours" I smile. "You don't need to change into anything else, you can stay as you are until I'm here" I smirk. There is no sense in her putting on clothes when we're just about to take them off again.

"I'll be waiting right here then" she smirks back at me as she climbs onto the bed and crawls to the top of it in nothing but her underwear and bra.

"Ok" I laugh. I make my way to the bathroom, stripping off some of my clothes as I do so. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me" I say annoyed as I finish up at the toilet.

"Are you ok honey?" I hear Brittany ask from the bedroom.

"Not really" I mumble. I change into my pyjamas and finish in the bathroom before making my way into the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks confused. "Why are you more dressed than me?" she adds.

"Put your pants back on Pierce" I state while throwing my wife's sweatpants over to her. "It's not happening tonight" I say.

"What, why not?" she asks sadly as she gets off the bed and begins to dress.

"I fucked up my dates so we won't get pregnant tonight" I sigh.

"Does that matter, can't we still have sex even if you aren't ovulating. I mean I know we might not get pregnant but we can still…"

"I meant I'm on my period so we're not having sex tonight at all" I state quietly.

"Ok so the end of next week is the best time then?" she asks me.

"Yeah" I nod. "This just fucking sucks so badly" I say while shaking my head in annoyance.

"We can just as easily have sex next week so am I missing something here, you sound annoyed and upset" she asks.

"I am both annoyed and upset because clearly it means we're still not pregnant yet if I have my period right now" I state.

"There is plenty of time, we haven't even tried for long" she says trying to reassure me.

"This just doesn't make any sense. We've been pregnant before and that happened when we were so careful and always used protection so why now when we have stopped protection altogether that we can't get pregnant" I say.

"I wouldn't say we can't get pregnant because honestly, it's really not been long at all" Brittany replies. "There is no reason right now to get upset or worried about it because there is plenty of time to try" she smiles.

"I thought I was being smart and waiting until we got married before we tried for a baby but maybe we should have started long before we did" I state. If I knew it would be this hard to get pregnant then I wouldn't have insisted on waiting this long. I just thought waiting was best because we weren't ready for a baby at the time assuming it would happen right away but maybe we should have been trying sooner.

"Honey you are worrying right now and I don't think there is anything to worry about. I honestly wouldn't be concerned at this stage right now" Brittany says trying to reassure me.

"So, you don't think we need to see a doctor or something then?" I ask worriedly.

"Not right now, no" Brittany shakes her head. "We really haven't given it enough time to be concerned about it. I know it hasn't happened as quickly as we hoped but I don't think a doctor would see us right now given how short a time it's been since you came off birth control and everything. It's just the nature of how it goes. Sometimes unplanned pregnancies happen and sometimes it can take a little while to get pregnant" she adds.

"I rushed home tonight from work excited to continue trying for a baby and now I just feel deflated. I sort of knew I might not be pregnant yet but getting my period today really made it abundantly clear that I am definitely not pregnant yet" I sigh. At least not knowing was giving me a little more hope but now with my period it's clear I am not pregnant yet. It kinda makes me feel like the last month has been wasted because I was never going to get pregnant.

"We can still get excited about trying for a baby because it will happen for us at some point" Brittany smiles at me.

"How do we know that it will though?" I question. "What if me having an abortion has killed my chances of conceiving again?" I ask.

"I don't think it does affect fertility babe" Brittany replies. "I think having frequent abortions can further the risk of some complications with pregnancy but I really don't think one abortion has caused us any problems. God forbid we don't but if we did have some problems, I don't think it would be related to the abortion" she explains.

"But you think we might have some issues conceiving?" I query.

"No, I'm not saying for definite. I'm just saying I don't think the abortion would be to blame. You're getting ahead of yourself honey so I really wouldn't worry right now. Worrying and getting stressed won't help us get pregnant either so we just need to take it one step at a time" she tells me.

"Ok" I nod.

"I know we're not really getting a chance to try for a baby tonight but we are home reasonably early from work so we should make the most of it. Let's just have a quiet and relaxing night together and stop letting our minds run away with themselves. We will have a baby so let's not worry, ok?" Brittany smiles.

"Ok" I smile.

"I got you pregnant before and I can do it again" she assures me as she walks over to me and hugs me tightly. "I promise it'll happen. I'm not promising it'll be easy but I know we'll have a baby together" she adds.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I haven't seen my best friend in a while so we're catching up over some coffee in my office right now. I was working before and I'll go back to work once Quinn leaves. She had the day off from work today and I promised Brittany I would always take a lunch break at work so I figured I'd invite her here to catch up. We've not had time before now with work and Christmas fast approaching so it was better to suggest a quick catch up in my office than to wait until weeks before getting to see each other. I do love sharing everything with my wife but it's also nice seeing my best friend and seeing what's happening in her life at the moment.

"So, what is going on with you? How are the baby making plans coming along?" Quinn asks, teasing me.

"Um…not great actually" I admit. I know she was trying to be funny about it because the last couple of times we had spoken I kept going on and on about how much Brittany and I were trying and how much we wanted a baby so she probably thinks everything is ok.

"Why, what's wrong?" she asks in concern.

"I was so excited about having a family with Brittany and it was really fun getting to have sex all the time but I got my period the other night and everything just sort of hit me like a tonne of bricks. I know we get our period every four weeks so I should be used to it but honestly, it just made me realise I'm not pregnant yet. All of this trying and joking around is really getting me nowhere because there is still no baby" I explain.

"There is plenty of time to keep trying. It doesn't always happen on the first try" Quinn tries to reassure me.

"I know and Brittany said that but we've been pregnant before and I terminated that pregnancy so I think just everything together was making me freak out" I admit. "I know it's still early days and we haven't been trying for long so I am getting over that and realising there is still time. My issue now is panicking about the future. What happens if we keep trying and it's a year later and I'm not pregnant" I say. I can deal with it just now because there hasn't been much time but I am panicking that it does go on for a while and we get nowhere.

"I know what you're saying but I wouldn't worry about that at the moment because it'll only make you feel worse" Quinn points out.

"I know that but I feel like maybe it is right to worry about it right now because I might need to prepare myself for having issues or having to go through other means and maybe never having my own baby" I say honestly.

"I don't think freaking out right now is good for you" Quinn states.

"I know there is surrogacy out there and maybe I might need to go down that route but that would only be if Brittany and I can still biologically have a child together. What I can't do is watch Brittany have a baby with someone else. I also cannot ever carry a baby that is not Brittany's. If I have a problem then I can't bear the thought of someone having a baby for us with Brittany's sperm and if Brittany had a problem then we're not using a sperm donor because the only baby I want to carry is Brittany's" I explain. "I know it sounds horrible because that sometimes is the only options for people but knowing we should be able to have a child together makes me know I don't want that, if that makes sense. I should be able to have Brittany's baby so if I can't then I don't want anyone else's inside my body."

"I know what you're saying honey but I don't think you're there yet" she tells me.

"I suppose there is adoption" I suggest. "I know the child wouldn't be biologically ours but that isn't an issue for me. The issue about not being biologically both Brittany and mines when I was explaining a second ago was watching someone else do what we're meant to when it's so close to home. It sounds selfish but I could adopt a child that was neither of ours more than I could live with knowing Brittany is a mother to someone else's child and vice versa."

"You don't need to explain Santana because I totally get it. I couldn't watch someone else have James's baby if I couldn't so I probably would rather adopt" Quinn states. "Anyway, none of us are at that stage so let's not panic right now" she tells me.

"I just wish there was something I could do just now to maybe boost our chances of getting pregnant" I say.

"Who is usually the one on top?" Quinn asks me curiously.

"Uh…no comment" I growl at my best friend. I am not telling her that because she doesn't need to be so nosy about someone else's sex life. I'm fine with us all knowing we are all in relationships and have sex but we don't all need to know how we have relations with our partners.

"I am asking because apparently I've heard it's meant to make a difference when trying to get pregnant" she tells me. "It's to do with helping the sperm move easier to where it needs to go or something. Biology really isn't a strong point of mine."

"Brittany does like to be the one in control" I shrug.

"Oh really?" Quinn asks surprised yet amused.

"Why is that amusing?" I ask confused.

"Because you're you and you can be quite a bossy kind of person and always likes to be in control" she replies. "I don't know why but I just assumed you would be like the one calling the shots in bed and stuff" she shrugs.

"I don't really want to tell you how Brittany and I have sex but I will keep it in mind what you were trying to say and I will look it up online" I say. I think I know where she is coming from so I might look into it and see what sex positions are best for trying to conceive.

"Ok" Quinn laughs.

"Anyway, enough about me, what is going on with you at the moment?" I ask my best friend.

"Not much really, just the same as usual" Quinn shrugs. "James and I are doing great as always and we're both busy just working and getting organised for Christmas. I can't believe it's nearly Christmas already" she points out.

"I know, me too" I nod. "One minute I'm getting married and I'm on my honeymoon then the next it's like two weeks to Christmas and work is as busy and stressful as ever" I state.

"Speaking of work, I should probably let you get back to yours" Quinn tells me. "It's been nice finally getting to catch up though and we'll see each other again soon before it's Christmas" she says.

"Yeah it has been nice" I smile. "Anyway, I'm going to find my wife now before I start back work and see if we can go home early today. I'm just not in the working mood" I say.

I walk Quinn out and once we say our goodbyes, I head back inside. I then try to find my wife. I thought she would be on her lunch break as well so I check a few places she might be but apparently, she's not there. I'm just making my way to her office now which is where I'm guessing she must be because I know she hasn't left the building otherwise she would tell me. As I walk into her office my already bad mood turns even worse when I see Jack in there with her.

"Jack, can I ask why you have my wife and your boss in your arms right now?" I say unamused at Jack's hands all over my wife.

"I'm just helping Jack with something" Brittany smiles at me. I don't know why she's smiling because none of this delights me right now.

"I run a fashion company Brittany and you all work me for. What kind of instruction would I have given you both that would mean you had to put your hands all over each other?" I ask. In the whole time I have run this company, not once have my employees needed to feel each other up so I'm curious to know what's changed today.

"Oh, it's not work babe" Brittany assures me.

"What is it then and please for the love of god let one another go" I state seriously. They still have their fucking hands on each other and I don't like it. I had really hoped they would have immediately pulled apart when they noticed my displeasure but clearly not.

"Sorry" Jack apologises.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" Brittany says as she pulls away from Jack.

"Seriously someone explain now!" I almost yell.

"Jade got tickets to a dance or something and I'm just really out of my depth because I can't dance so I didn't want to make a fool of myself or a fool out of Jade for taking me to it" Jack replies.

"That doesn't answer my question as to why my wife has her hands all over someone. I couldn't actually care whether you can dance or not Jack" I state.

"I'm a good dancer as you know so I was giving him a quick lesson and some tips" Brittany explains.

"On work time?" I question.

"No, I am on my lunch break. I am entitled to a break each day" my wife replies.

"Fine" I nod.

"Can Jack and I continue what we were doing then?" Brittany asks.

"Absolutely not" I shake my head. "If Jack needs dance lessons then he can have them but his teacher isn't going to be you" I add.

"Why not?" Brittany asks confused.

"Because you're my wife and I don't want my wife putting her hands all over someone else. It's as simple as that" I shrug. I know nothing would happen between them but at the same time, I don't like Brittany putting her hands on anyone but me.

"Ok" Brittany smiles. Her answer actually surprises me a little. "I'll send you a couple of YouTube links Jack where there are some tutorials on some dance moves. I know it's not as good as having someone show you but it should help" she tells Jack.

"Ok, thank you" Jack nods. "I'll just head back to work now" he says before leaving.

"I was just trying to help a friend, I'm sorry" Brittany apologises.

"Why did you not put up more of a fight when I told you, you couldn't do it?" I ask curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asks confused.

"I told you his teacher couldn't be you and you just said 'ok' and smiled. I expected you to put up a bit more of a fight" I explain.

"Because you told me why I couldn't do it and I respect that. If you don't like me doing it then I'm not going to" Brittany smiles.

"It's fine that you two are friends and I'm not worried about anything because I trust you, I just don't really like the thought of my wife being close to someone else like that. It's my thing and not your fault though" I tell her.

"Honestly Santana, you don't need to explain" she assures me.

"Ok" I nod, dropping the subject.

"So, what are you up to?" she asks me curiously as we sit down on her couch.

"I came to see if we can go home early today because I just can't concentrate on my work. I know it's Christmas and we're busy and everything but I am just honestly not in the mood" I say with a sigh.

"I hadn't really planned on going home this early but I am at an appropriate place in my work that I could stop now and just finish everything tomorrow" Brittany replies.

"Oh, I just meant leave earlier than we have been doing, I didn't mean right now but if you're happy to go home right now then I am more than happy to do that" I say honestly. I did just mean can we leave maybe an hour or so earlier than usual but right now would be great.

"It's up to you babe, I can leave now or a couple of hours earlier than usual" Brittany shrugs.

"Let's just go home just now then" I say happily. Well I mean I'm not jumping for joy happy because of my worries about conceiving but I am happier than I was 10 minutes ago since I get to go home now and just spend the day with Brittany.

"I just need to wrap a few things up here and I'll be ready in 5 minutes. I'll meet you outside by the car" she tells me.

"Ok, sounds good" I smile.

Brittany and both wrap things up at work before meeting each other outside. We get into the car and Brittany then drives off. She stops on the way home to gas up my car for the morning so we don't need to leave early for work to do it and then we make our way straight home. We get changed into something comfier to lounge about in and then I make us a snack. All I had on my lunch break was coffee with Quinn and Brittany hadn't actually had her lunch break yet so we were both a little hungry. We're both now just sitting on the couch together, eating.

"Are you feeling any better about things with regards trying for a baby?" Brittany asks me as she turns to look at me.

"Not really" I sigh. "I just figured since it happened so easily before then why can't it be that simple now when we're actually intending to get pregnant" I add.

"Like I said the other night, we really haven't been trying for long at all so I wouldn't be worried at this stage" Brittany points out.

"I just thought we would be pregnant already" I sigh.

"I hadn't really given it a thought just yet because I know both of my sisters didn't get pregnant right away with their children" Brittany shrugs.

"So, you think this is normal then for me not to be pregnant yet?" I ask. Actually, knowing two people who didn't get pregnant right away who do have children now does lift my spirits a little bit.

"I think it's totally normal right now" Brittany smiles. "We'll keep trying though and if it doesn't work out after some time then we'll go and see someone. I honestly wouldn't be concerned about this until at least after our birthdays or something which are in the next few months" she tells me.

"Ok" I smile. Maybe I am getting a little lost in my own thoughts so I should just take a step back and let things happen as they do. Brittany is right, there is nothing to worry about right now so we should enjoy trying and just enjoy Christmas and everything like that. I mean it's our first Christmas as a married couple so we should enjoy that and be happy right now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tonight, is the night of our work Christmas party so Brittany and I are just getting ready just now. We went along earlier to meet the caterers and get the place set up for the party. Once everything was set up to my satisfaction, Brittany and I hung out at home together for a while. We're just going to go along to the party a little bit before we expect our guests to arrive since we're hosting the party. Also, since it's our party then unlike our employees, Brittany and I get to invite lots of people which we have done. All of our friends and family are going to attend which will be nice. I've just finished in the shower so Brittany is now using it.

"I'm looking forward to tonight because the party should be fun" I tell Brittany as I brush my teeth at the sink and she continues in the shower. I didn't used to like socialising with the people I work with but I don't mind it now because everyone that works for us are actually all really nice. I often figured they might judge me a little compared to how different I am at work than I am outside of work but they really don't care.

"I'm excited too because everyone at work deserves a good night and we also get to hang out with our friends and family and celebrate Christmas with them" Brittany replies. Everyone coming tonight is great because we won't see all of our family on Christmas day so it's nice to spend it with everyone tonight celebrating the holidays.

"I'm also looking forward to just letting my hair down and having fun with you because the last big thing we went to together was our wedding so it'll be nice to have some drinks and get to dance together" I smile.

"I know what you mean. Anyway, we should stop chatting because I'm getting distracted and I'll never get finished in this shower if I don't start moving. You know I hate when we're always running late" she tells me.

"I know so I will leave and let you finish" I smile. I then leave the bathroom and get myself ready for tonight. Once we're both ready, we get a cab and make our way to the party.

XXX

The party is well underway now and everyone seems to be having a lot of fun. Some people are maybe having a little too much fun but I don't really care because we have all worked hard leading up to Christmas so everyone deserves a good night. As long as nothing bad happens to any of my business when everyone is so lively then I'm ok. I'm just talking to Quinn right now as we're standing by the drinks table.

"How are things between you and Brittany?" Quinn asks in concern.

"Uh…fine" I say confused. Why would there be anything wrong between Brittany and I? "Don't we look like we're doing fine?" I ask. She was practically dancing on top of me half an hour ago.

"I didn't mean there was anything wrong really. I just wondered how things were regarding getting pregnant. You were getting a bit concerned the last time we spoke properly about it so I just wanted to know how you were feeling now" she explains.

"Yeah I'm just not letting it bother me right now. I just want to have fun and celebrate my first Christmas as a married person and I'll do what I need to do in the future if things still don't work out" I shrug. Everyone was right, now isn't the time to worry about it so I'm not going to let myself.

"That sounds like a good plan" Quinn smiles. "So, the party is really good tonight, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves" she says changing the subject.

"Yeah it is really good" I smile. "I was a little concerned about the fact so much of my family is here, in particular I was concerned about the grandparents but they really seem like they're doing ok. I was worried it would be too lively for them but I just saw my grandpa drinking shots with some people a while ago so it's all good" I say laughing.

"You're lucky because my grandparents would not go to something like this. I wouldn't enjoy myself even if they did because I would be worried they would be judging me the whole time" Quinn points out.

"I was a little worried about my grandparents judging my behaviour especially when Brittany was dancing on me but honestly, they didn't care. Brittany even got my gran to dance with her during another song once which was just hilarious" I say amused.

"Can I steal my wife away please?" Brittany asks as she comes up behind us and wraps her arms around my waist, kissing the side of my face.

"You most certainly can. She was beginning to bore me anyway" Quinn teases.

"No, it was more like you who was boring me" I tease back. "Anyway, my wife needs me now so I'll talk to you later" I say as Brittany and I walk off in a different direction from my best friend.

"I am so glad I have you alone now. I feel like I haven't seen you all night" Brittany says as she takes my hand in hers.

"I know what you mean" I agree. "What did you need me for anyway?" I ask curiously.

"What do you think I needed you for?" she asks with a smirk as we arrive at her office. She opens her door and goes inside, pulling me behind her. She promptly closes the door and pushes me against it.

"Wait…here, now?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, why not" she shrugs. "The party is going on away from here so no one is going to be perusing the office area. They're all having fun so we're alone. Plus, we've been so busy today that we haven't had a chance to fit in some baby making time" she smiles.

"Ok but let's make sure the shutters are closed and the door is locked" I say.

"Already done babe" Brittany says as she starts undressing.

"Ok" I smirk at her while following her lead and undressing too.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	25. Presents

Chapter 25: Presents

Santana's POV

Christmas is only a few days away so a lot of my employees will be finishing up today for the festive period. Brittany and I are workaholics though so we'll likely still be here every day until Christmas eve. We've already held a meeting yesterday morning with all of our staff to wrap things up for the calendar year since they won't be returning until January now. I'm just about to head to work now so I'm going to find Brittany and see if she's ready to go and we can travel in the same car together.

"Hey honey, are you…um, what are you doing?" I ask confused. As soon as I came into the room to see if she was ready, she lunged onto the bed and pulled the covers over herself.

"Nothing, just stretching and it's cold" she smiles at me.

"Brittany, we need to go to work so come from under the bed covers please" I say while walking towards the bed and pulling on the duvet. She is not stretching but I don't have time to waste now to see what's going on.

"Please don't do that" she pleads with me.

"Brittany what is going on with you? If you're hard or something then you don't need to hide it, I've seen it all before" I state.

"No, this is not something sexual" Brittany bursts into laughter.

"Why are you being weird then?" I ask confused.

"If you must know, I was wrapping a couple of your Christmas presents on the bed when you walked in so I bounced on top of them and pulled up the cover to hide them" she tells me.

"That is cute but we really need to go to work. You shouldn't be doing that kind of thing just now when we need to leave" I tell her. Obviously, it is really sweet but now really isn't the time for that because we are supposed to be going to work so she can make time later this evening to wrap her Christmas gifts like the rest of us do.

"Ok" Brittany nods.

"Come on then, let's go" I say after a few seconds when she doesn't move.

"You kinda need to leave before I can move otherwise you see what the presents are" she replies.

"Right, yeah" I laugh. That would make a lot of sense.

I go ahead downstairs and out to the car while Brittany tidies away what she's doing before locking up the house and joining me in the car. I drive off and speed along the road to work, much to Brittany's discomfort. I swear every time I turn a corner; I can see her stretch out her leg and press on the imaginary brake that's sitting in the footwell of the passenger side of the vehicle. She also doesn't hide the fact she's clinging onto the door handle either. To be honest with you, I think she's doing it for attention because my driving really isn't that bad. It's definitely faster than Brittany's but I'm not a bad driver.

"Here we are, another day at work is upon us" I say as I put the car in park.

"I think I need a minute to get my breath back. That was a torturous journey and I was actually fearing for my life" Brittany teases me.

"That's what happens if you don't get ready when you're supposed to. I wouldn't have had to speed to work had you not started wrapping Christmas presents and holding us back" I point out.

"They were your presents though; doesn't that make it any better?" she asks with a smile.

"I suppose I would be more pissed if it was presents for someone else holding us back so ok, I forgive you" I smile back.

"I forgive you too" Brittany replies.

"Me?" I ask surprised. "Why would I need to be forgiven?"

"For driving like a maniac and nearly killing your wife. You are aware you ran a red light, right?" she asks me.

"It wasn't red when I approached honey. My wheels were over the line when it turned to red which means it would cause more of an issue to stop than it would to keep going" I assure her.

"Ok" Brittany smiles.

"Anyway, let's go" I say and we get out of the car and head into work.

"I've got a busy day ahead of me so I might not be able to come and see you during work but I'll text you at some point and we can discuss when we want to head home" Brittany tells me.

"Yeah I've got a busy day myself so that's cool" I smile.

"See you later" Brittany smiles back before kissing me and then heading towards her office.

Brittany and I really don't see each other for the next couple of hours at work. We both just had so much of our own things we had to do. I'm getting frustrated now though with sitting in my office on my own working so I'm thinking about texting Brittany to see if she wants to come to my office to work. Just as I wrap up what I'm doing and pull out my phone, it buzzes with a text. I quickly check it and it's Brittany.

_From Brittany: I need to go to a meeting outside of work so I'll meet you at home when we're both finished for the day. I've left the car for you. _

_To Brittany: ok : (_

_From Brittany: see you later honey_

_To Brittany: ok, see you when we get home_

I sigh loudly to myself and put my phone away. I really didn't want a text like that today. I know it seems stupid to be sad that Brittany isn't going to be here this afternoon or we won't get to drive home together but that's just me. We always go home together when we can and I like that. I also like that even though we can't work in the same room together, I know Brittany is always just down the corridor from me if I need her. To know she isn't in the building anymore is annoying.

As soon as I finish work for the day, I head out to my car and drive home. I don't know if Brittany will be home already or not but I'm rushing anyway because I just want to get home. It really doesn't take me long so I'm parking the car in front of my house before I know it. To my surprise, the lights are on inside which means Brittany must be home already. I get out of the car and walk over to the door and push it open. However, I don't get inside because the door only opens so far since the chain is on.

"Brittany why is the chain on the door?" I shout through the gap between the door and the wall. "Can you take it off and let me inside" I ask with a sigh. I just want to go inside and sit down after the stressful day I've had.

"Yes" Brittany replies. I hear her fumbling about for a second before the door is unchained and opened properly.

"Thank you" I say as Brittany holds the door open for me and then closes it behind me.

"Welcome" Brittany smiles at me.

"What is all of this?" I ask surprised as my wife stands in front of me dressed in one of my favourite dresses of hers. There are rose petals scattered throughout the house and gentle music playing with lit candles throughout as well.

"This is a surprise for you. I wanted to make tonight romantic and treat you" she smiles. "Things have been stressful at work recently so I wanted to cheer you up. Also, I sort of want to apologise if I've been too full on about us trying for a baby so this is part of my apology" she adds.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused. She hasn't been full on at all.

"I feel like whenever we have sex it's to make a baby and of course I want that to happen but I don't want us to lose sight of things. It's not just about making a baby. Sex is about so much more. It's about being intimate and close with your partner so I don't want you to think of it like a chore" Brittany explains.

"I am so glad you said that because I've been wanting to talk to you about me. I feel like I've been so focused on making a baby that I need to apologise to you. I don't want you to think that's all I want from you because I don't. I feel the same way, I don't want it to be a chore between us. Maybe tonight if we do have sex then we don't focus on making a baby but just focus on us" I smile.

"Ok" Brittany smiles back. "Anyway, I have made dinner so why don't you come with me and we can sit down and eat together" she says while leading me to the dinning room. I get seated and after a few minutes, Brittany brings through the food and wine and then joins me at the table.

"It all looks great babe" I say as I look at all the food.

"Thank you" she smiles. "I just hope it tastes as good as it looks" she adds.

"I am sure that it will" I assure her as we start eating.

"So how was work?" she asks me after taking a mouthful of food.

"Just the same old really, stressful and hectic" I shrug. "What about you, how was work for you today?" I ask.

"It was ok but I actually didn't have a meeting earlier. I just used it as an excuse to come straight home and get the place ready for tonight" she tells me.

"I will admit I wasn't pleased when I got your text because I was having a bad day and I just wanted to go along to your office and see you and get to go home with you. However, knowing you were planning all of this makes everything all better now" I say honestly.

"I'm sorry you were having a bad day and needed me. I just wanted this to be a surprise though so I didn't want you to find out what I was up to" she replies.

"I know and I get it now so it's all good" I smile. "You are the best wife ever for cheering me up like this" I add and Brittany smiles back at me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Today is Christmas and I'm quite excited about it. Brittany and I have spent Christmases together before but this is the first one where we're married so it's a little different and it's quite fun to think I'm married now and spending Christmas with my wife. Mostly all of our close family are spending Christmas with us later but none of our grandparents are. It's just the way it's worked out because they're spending time with their other children and grandchildren. That's actually why the Christmas party last week was good because absolutely everyone was there and we got to all be together for once. My parents are hosting Christmas at their place so my siblings and their partners will all be there. I'll be there obviously with my wife and, Brittany's parents, her sisters, their kids and partners are also all coming to my parents' house for dinner which is pretty cool. My parents and Brittany's parents are really good friends now so it seemed fitting we all had Christmas dinner together.

"Merry Christmas babe" Brittany says as she walks into the kitchen where I am making some coffee.

"Merry Christmas to you too" I smile as I walk towards her and peck her lips.

"No, a little more" she tells me as she pulls me back to her and kisses me deeper. "You weren't in bed when I woke up. It's Christmas and you weren't in bed next to your wife on your first Christmas as a married couple" she tells me.

"I know and I'm sorry" I smile as I wrap my arms around her. "I just couldn't sleep any longer so I had to get up but I didn't have the heart to wake you because you looked so peaceful sleeping" I add.

"It's ok" she smiles back at me.

Once we've both had some coffee and breakfast, we went to the living room and started opening our Christmas presents. We didn't have all of our presents yet since we'll get them later when we see our family but we did have presents from other family and friends that we could open. We also had our presents from each other to open which was exciting. Brittany got me lots of really beautiful things and I spoiled her quite a bit too. Once we finished all of that, we went upstairs and got ready to go to my parent's house.

"Are you almost ready to go?" I ask Brittany as I load her car up with presents for everyone.

"Almost" she replies from inside.

"What are you doing anyway?" I ask impatiently. We're going to be running late at this rate if Brittany doesn't hurry up. Usually she is the one concerned about us turning up late but clearly not today. I just don't want to turn up late because it would mean we've left everyone else to prepare and cook dinner which isn't very nice.

"Nothing" Brittany shrugs as she walks towards the car.

"Really?" I ask, not believing her. She has a guilty look on her face like she was up to something but just didn't want to tell me what it was.

"I know you babe and I know when you're hiding something so what were you doing?" I question.

"Nothing, honestly. I was just finishing off getting ready to go out" she shrugs at me as she gets into the car and I lock up the house.

"Fine" I shrug back, letting it go. I then join her in the car and she drives to my parent's house. Once we get there, we all catch up with one another, have some drinks and help with making the dinner. We then all sit down together and begin eating.

"Maybe next year we'll have one more at the table" Carly says excitedly.

"Wait, what?" her boyfriend Matt asks shocked.

"My sister is hoping to get pregnant soon so by this time next year she might have a child" Carly explains to Matt while glaring at him.

"Oh ok, phew" Matt says in relief.

"It's good to know where you're at Matt" my sister says offended. They've been together for a while now, in fact even longer than me and Brittany, so I can see why my sister is a little mad that Matt doesn't think they could be ready for the next step in their relationship.

"I mean we've not really…"

"It's fine, you don't need to explain. I totally got the message" Carly sighs. Everyone is quiet for a moment and we're all sitting there in an uncomfortable silence, not sure what to do now.

"So, did everyone get some nice Christmas presents?" Brittany asks, breaking the silence.

"I got some beautiful jewellery from my wife" I say to everyone. As much as I would rather kick Matt's ass right now than discuss Christmas presents, I can see my sister wants to change the subject so Brittany and I will do that.

"Oh, what kind of jewellery?" Brittany's sister Grace asks.

"I got a necklace and earrings which matched along with a bracelet and a watch. She really spoiled me this year" I say.

"Are you saying I don't usually spoil you at Christmas?" Brittany teases me.

"Of course not" I smile at my wife. "So, what about everyone else, what did you all get?" I ask as I look around the table at everyone else.

"I got some really nice perfume from my son and my husband" Brittany's other sister Haley points out. "I also got some jewellery too" she adds.

"Santana got me perfume" Brittany replies.

"I did but to be honest with you, it smells a lot better than the perfume Quinn got me so I might end up borrowing some or just borrowing the whole bottle from Brittany" I shrug.

"That is a typical Santana thing to do and say" my brother laughs at me. "You always think the gifts you give are better than everyone else's so basically you claim them back as your own" he states.

"What can I say, I just have great taste" I shrug again. It's the truth so if he's trying to tease me then I don't care because I know I have wonderful taste in everything I like.

For the remainder of dinner, we all just talk and eat together as well as having lots of alcohol to really celebrate Christmas. We don't really talk about anything specific, just whatever comes into our minds because it's still a little awkward between my sister and her boyfriend. The silences were just too awkward at points so Brittany and I kept the conversations going as best we could so we weren't all feeling uncomfortable. Sometimes the conversations would end up with my brother teasing me again but I didn't really care because I would rather that than for my sister to feel any worse about things. The talking and teasing hopefully distracted her from Matt's reaction earlier. We're now just about to all sit down together in the living room to rest and let our dinner digest.

"Can I have a word Matt?" I say as everyone starts to enter the living room.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Brittany asks me sceptically.

"I just want to talk to my sister's boyfriend for a second" I shrug.

"Be nice please" Brittany says while giving me a warning look.

"I can't promise anything babe" I shrug again before walking off to the kitchen with Matt. There is no one in the kitchen so it'll give me a chance to talk to him in private.

"So…what's up?" Matt says nervously.

"You are aware that you've upset my sister today, right?" I ask but I don't really give him a chance to answer. "It's Christmas Matt so it's not very nice to upset her on a day like this" I add.

"I didn't mean to make her upset. You know I love her so much Santana" he tells me.

"It's Ms Lopez or Mrs Pierce to you, not Santana" I say seriously.

"Oh, come on, I've known you for years" Matt says as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"If you don't want children with her or any kind of future then you need to tell her now otherwise, I'll beat the crap out of you for hurting her even more" I say seriously.

"I'm not saying I don't want that; I just think it's too soon for it to happen right now" Matt replies.

"Next Christmas is a year away so are you honestly telling me in a year's time you still won't be thinking of a future with my sister?" I ask. He's just admitted himself that he's been in the family for years so what exactly is holding him back?

"I just got scared and panicked, don't judge me Santana. Only a couple of years ago you were single at Christmas and had no intention of getting into a proper relationship so don't pretend we all don't get scared about the future" he states.

"I'm not saying I haven't changed, what I am saying is that you've been with my sister for long enough now so surely you can't still be panicking about the future. You're in a completely different position from what I was" I say seriously.

"I don't want to discuss my relationship with you" Matt says while shaking his head at me.

"I don't want to discuss it either Matt but you upset my sister so I can't let that slide. You have to be honest with her because I don't want her waiting around for someone who doesn't want what she wants. I used to like you Matt but now I want to throttle you" I state.

"I know you're my girlfriend's sister but I don't need to take this from you so I'm walking away now. Just stay out of my relationship otherwise I'm going to say something about your relationship that you won't like" he tells me seriously before walking away.

"What an ass" I say while sighing loudly as I walk back to be with my wife.

"Were you meddling in someone's relationship Ms Lopez?" Brittany asks me as she puts her arms around me.

"Me, would I ever?" I smirk while putting my arms around my wife too.

"What were you saying to him? You didn't make things worse for them, did you?" Brittany asks worriedly.

"I don't think I made it worse but even still, something had to be said. You wanted to get married and have kids the same as I did but imagine if I turned around and said, no, kids aren't for me anymore" I point out.

"I know what you're saying but it's for them to sort out so maybe you should give them some space to work on it themselves" Brittany replies.

"I know and I will but the minute he hurts my sister, I'm going to hurt him" I say seriously.

"I know and I understand but let's not think too far ahead right now because they could work it all out without a problem" she smiles and I nod.

"You know, we're standing under mistletoe right now" I say as I look up to the ceiling.

"I better kiss you then" Brittany smiles at me as she leans in, closing the gap between us.

"Yeah you better" I nod with a smirk and then she kisses me. "Let's join everyone else now" I say and we make our way to the living room and sit down with everyone.

"Anyone up for some family games?" Brittany asks as she looks around the room.

"Really babe?" I ask. I think we're all a bit too old to be playing games.

"Come on, it'll be fun" Brittany says while leaning over to kiss me. "Plus, it'll be fun for the kids to do and have some fun with us all" she shrugs.

"I think it sounds like a great idea. There is nothing better than watching Santana take a tantrum after a family game night when she's been well and truly beaten" my dad says as he smirks at me. My family always claim I'm a sore loser but really, they just cheat and I don't like it.

"Fine, we'll play a game" I state. "Let's just see how you feel when I beat you this time dad" I say competitively.

"You very rarely beat me at games so I doubt it'll happen tonight" my dad replies.

"It will if I'm on her team" Brittany states. "Santana and I make a killer team so you all better prepare yourselves because we're going to whip some butt around here" she smiles. She is totally right; my wife and I do make the best team ever.

After having fun at my parent's house and catching up with everyone, we all decided to head home. Brittany and I had been drinking so we left the car at my parent's house and got a cab home so we can pick the car up in the morning. As soon as we got home, we lock the house up for the night and went upstairs. We went through our usual nightly routine and brushed our teeth before getting changed into our pyjamas. We're just getting settled in bed now and getting comfortable.

"How about we really celebrate our first Christmas as a married couple right now" Brittany smirks at me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I'm in the mood right now. It's been a great day but it's been a long one so I'm tired plus I did drink a little more than I meant to" I say apologetically.

"Come on, I'll be quick" she smiles at me.

"Aren't you always quick?" I tease my wife.

"Indeed I am not. I take my time you know and it always lasts a good amount of time" Brittany says faking to be offended.

"Not tonight honey, just go to sleep" I say while kissing Brittany's cheek and then turning around to go to sleep.

"Please" she pleads while putting her arms around me from behind.

"Brittany, I said no" I say harshly.

"Ok, I'm sorry" she apologises while backing off. "I really wasn't trying to pressure you, I promise. I get the message loud and clear now" she adds.

"No, I'm sorry" I sigh. "I know you weren't trying to pressure me because I know you wouldn't do anything until I said yes" I add. I didn't mean it like that, I meant I'm just not in the mood so I wanted her to stop asking. I really didn't mean I thought she was pressuring me.

"Ok, good" she replies.

"Why were you so insistent tonight?" I ask curiously. I don't mean it in a bad way but Brittany is never really like that. I'm mostly the one who determines whether we have sex or not so it's usually me who would be the one asking, not her.

"If you must know, I've been tracking your menstrual cycle recently and you're ovulating tonight so I didn't want a good opportunity to go to waste" Brittany tells me.

"I don't know if that's cute or a little disturbing" I tease my wife.

"I knew how worried you were about us not being pregnant yet so I wanted to do everything I could to maximise our chances. I thought figuring out what stage in your menstrual cycle you were would really help us" she shrugs.

"It probably will" I smile. "Although, what my sister said about us having a baby by next Christmas has really got my hopes up and now I'm worried it might not happen" I say honestly. "I get excited for a split second that we could have a baby and then I'm brought back down to earth at the thought, this might not happen" I sigh.

"Honey, I thought we weren't going to think negative like that" Brittany says as she kisses the top of my head.

"I know but I just can't help it because I want a baby with you so badly" I reply.

"I know and it will happen eventually so we just need to stop stressing out about it and just take each day as it comes. We're both young and healthy so there is no reason it shouldn't happen and no reason we really do need to rush it. Yes, we want a baby soon but there are no strict reasons as to why we need to rush things so it'll be ok" Brittany assures me.

"Ok" I nod.

"To put your mind at rest though, we could really try tonight?" she smirks at me.

"Ok, let's do it" I smile while pulling Brittany on top of me.

* * *

Brittany's POV

Santana and I are taking a night off from making a baby tonight and are at an engagement party. Sam finally proposed to Mercedes after years together so they're hosting a party to celebrate at their place. They also recently moved into a much bigger house which was very affordable due to Quinn's realtor skills so tonight is sort of celebrating that as well. The party is really in full swing now and everyone is having fun. Santana and I are just standing with our friends, getting some drinks together.

"Who wants to do body shots?" Quinn asks excitedly.

"No thank you" my wife shakes her head.

"Come on Santana, you used to do it and it was fun" Quinn smiles.

"Wait, you used to do body shots off one another?" I ask curiously. I wouldn't have thought they would do that. I mean Santana likes to have a drink and have fun but not once has she ever done body shots with anyone.

"Yes, we used to but I'm not going to do it anymore" Santana shrugs.

"Not even if it was on my stomach?" I ask with smirk.

"I suppose that wouldn't be an unpleasant task" she smiles at me. "I'm not taking my shirt off though for you to do it to me because I haven't been to the gym in a while so no one needs to see my horrible flabby stomach" she tells me.

After doing some body shots and some normal shots, we all went off in different directions to enjoy the party. Sam and Mercedes wanted to go and talk to some of their guests for a little while and Mike persuaded Tina to dance with him. Quinn and James went somewhere else and I wanted to go somewhere a little quieter with Santana. I just wanted to have a moment to talk to her on my own and spend a little time with her since we were with our friends for the first portion of the night. Just as we're walking back to the main area of the party, I see someone out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh my god" I say in shock.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks, looking at me confused.

"My ex just walked in" I sigh.

"What one is she?" Santana asks curiously as she looks around the room at all of the people.

"Do you see the woman in the red dress?" I ask and she nods. "It's her" I shrug.

"Wow, you really upgraded when you started dating me" Santana states.

"You saw a picture of Megan before and said she was hot, what's changed?" I ask amused.

"She doesn't look at all hot tonight. Your taste in women has really improved significantly since you were with her" she shrugs.

"Someone thinks a lot of themselves" I tease my wife.

"Ok fine, tell me she's hotter than me" she replies. "I'm serious, if you really think she's hotter than me then tell me" she adds.

"Babe I was just messing, of course I know you're hotter than her" I state. Wow, where did that come from?

"You better know that or we have some serious problems" she tells me.

"I'm going to find Mercedes and talk to her to see what's going on" I say. "Are you coming or waiting there?" I ask.

"I'm going to find Quinn because I need to talk to her for a minute" Santana replies. I nod and then go off to find my best friend. It takes me a few minutes to locate her but when I do, I march over to her.

"Mercedes, why is Megan here?" I ask annoyed. Why would one of my best friends invite my ex to her party at her house? I would never invite an ex of Mercedes' to my place to hang out or to party so why would she do that to me?

"Megan who?" Mercedes asks confused.

"My ex-girlfriend" I state. "Why is she here right now when you knew I would be here with my wife?" I ask in no mood to wait around.

"Brittany, I didn't invite her. I promise you I didn't because that would be wrong on so many levels" Mercedes assures me.

"Why is she here then and how would she know about this party?" I ask confused.

"I honestly have no idea but let me find out. You wait here and I'll go and ask her to leave" Mercedes states.

"No, it's fine, I'll find out" I sigh. "I'll be back in a minute" I say before walking away towards Megan. She is talking to some people when I get there but as soon as I catch her attention, she manages to get rid of them. She then walks towards me, smirking at me.

"Megan, why are you here?" I ask with a sigh.

"It's a party so I came to have fun and to hang out with everyone" she shrugs.

"No, why are you here at this party. It's a weekend so there's bound to be plenty of places for you to go to to have fun. Why have you come to my best friend's party in particular?" I ask her.

"I came with a friend who's works with Sam" she shrugs at me.

"Well you can leave with that friend now because you know Mercedes is my best friend and this is her party so it's not appropriate for you to be here" I state.

"Are you worried you might want to get back together?" Megan asks me with a smirk.

"Absolutely not" I say outraged. How dare she think I would want to be with her after the way we ended. "I've moved on Megan so I just don't really need my past here at a party, following me around" I say.

"I don't have to be the past you know" Megan states as she walks closer to me.

"Yes, you do. You're my past therefore you have no presence in my life now or my future" I say seriously. I really don't know what she's playing at but my life is perfect now so I don't want her around me anymore.

"But…"

"Babe, what do you think you're doing?" Santana asks me sceptically as she walks towards Megan and I.

"Babe, huh?" Megan smirks at me. "Is this your girlfriend?" she asks as she eyes up Santana.

"She's not my girlfriend" I shake my head.

"Babe is quite overfamiliar then is it not?" Megan states as she gently strokes my arm.

"Santana is my wife actually" I say with a smirk as I put my arm around Santana. "Yeah so the term babe is not overfamiliar at all between us" I add.

"Wife?" Megan says shocked. I can literally see the colour draining from her face, she is that shocked by what I'm saying. "Y-you're married and to her" she says nervously as she points at Santana.

"Excuse me, don't point at me" Santana says offended.

"You always wanted to get married eventually and have children" Megan says sadly. "I wasn't as interested in all of that stuff but I thought eventually we would get back together and I would be the one you married" she adds.

"Megan, we ended a while ago. What makes you think we would get back together?" I ask curiously.

"Because we always do" she replies. "I just can't believe you're actually married now. You've actually moved on with your life" she sighs.

"Look, we're here to celebrate our friend's engagement, not join your pity party so pull yourself together and get out of here" Santana says seriously.

"I really loved you Brittany and I thought we would find our way back to each other. I just can't believe I have lost you now. I really thought this was just another break, I didn't think you'd get married" Megan says as a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"God, she's good" Santana laughs. "You should really take up acting" she states.

"Babe, can you give us a second?" I ask softly.

"I beg your fucking pardon?" Santana asks in disbelief. I knew I wouldn't like this reaction but I need a moment to talk to Megan because she's clearly misunderstood our situation.

"It'll only take a second, I promise you" I reply.

"I don't want you talking to her when I'm not here" Santana tells me seriously.

"I understand that but you being here isn't helping matters" I whisper. "She's upset and you just laughed at her. I think we need a more delicate approach" I add.

"Fine" Santana shrugs. "Hope you have fun with your little girlfriend because your wife is going to be having some fun of her own" she says before marching off to elsewhere in the house. I just roll my eyes because I know she can't be serious.

"Megan, you and I have been over for quite some time now. When I broke up with you, I meant it that time. We had run our course and we wanted different things. I couldn't wait for you to change your mind about marriage so I had to end our relationship" I say softly. I don't want to upset her even more.

"We always went back and forth to each other so I just thought this would be the same. I didn't think you would have moved on so quickly" she tells me.

"Santana is my person. She's the one I'm with now and she's the one I'm supposed to be with. We're married now and we are trying for a baby. All I have ever wanted is what I have with Santana so I am sorry you're upset but it doesn't change things between us" I say honestly.

"I see that now, loud and clear" Megan states. "Why didn't you at least tell me you had officially moved on and got married?" she asks.

"Because I didn't think I had to. We broke up Megan so I didn't owe you an explanation of what was going on in my life after that. I moved on so I saw no reason to look back into the past" I explain. We didn't leave things on good terms either so I didn't really want to speak to her again. I especially didn't really want to contact her when I'm with Santana now. I don't think she would like me meeting up with an ex again and quite rightly so.

"I clearly misunderstood our situation" she says sadly.

"You did but now you know so we should move on from this. I don't mean to be rude but I also think you should leave now because this is a party for my friends. You don't know them as well as I do and let's be honest, you were never too fond of Mercedes anyway" I say. I think she has only come here because she thought she could see me or wind me up. I really doubt she came to celebrate Mercedes's engagement.

"I will go now, don't worry" Megan assures me. "I guess all I can say now is have a good life" she shrugs.

"Yeah, you too" I say. Megan leaves and then I go and track down my wife. "Hi" I say while sneaking up behind Santana and wrapping my arms around her waist as I kiss the side of her face.

"Don't" she states while pulling away from me.

"Please don't be mad at me" I say.

"I can't believe you picked her over me" Santana says while shaking her head at me.

"Santana, I did not do that" I sigh.

"Why did you want to speak to her so much?" she asks me.

"Because I have a heart and she was genuinely upset" I state. "You are my wife and you know how much you mean to me but I couldn't just walk off and leave her there crying. She used to mean something to me so I had to make sure she understood the situation" I add.

"Fine" Santana shrugs like she doesn't care anymore.

"You knew who you married Santana and you know I have a tendency to care about other people's feelings so I'm not sorry for not walking away when someone was crying in front of me" I say. "I have however made it abundantly clear now that we will never be anything again. It's all sorted and she knows we're completely done with each other. She has also left now with the friend she came with" I add.

"What if Greg turned up here and wanted to talk to me? Are you honestly saying you would like it?" Santana asks me.

"No, I wouldn't like it. I know you don't like what happened either but you still trust me so I thought it would be ok to just make sure things were settled" I point out. "I'm never going to like other people that have or used to have feelings for you but it doesn't mean I wouldn't let you clear the air somewhat. I know I'm yours and you have no interest in anyone but me. You should know that about me too and how I have no interest in anyone but you" I say.

"You care way too much sometimes" Santana sighs. "I guess it's a reason I love you so much" she smiles slightly at me.

"We will never see Megan again, I promise you" I assure her. "With Megan, it's better to do things calmly because kicking off would just rile her up even more and she would kick off too so I wanted to settle things the way I did" I explain.

"I do get it Brittany; I just don't like it" she states.

"I know but it's done now so we can move on and not let it worry us" I smile.

"She was probably the only ex you had that you had a proper relationship with, right?" Santana asks me.

"Yes, Megan was the only meaningful relationship I had so there are no more exes to worry about. All the others were just flings or were done before they even begun so there were no feelings involved and no one really got hurt" I shrug.

"Ok, good" Santana nods.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana and I didn't really get a chance to do anything for her birthday a couple of weeks ago so I'm hoping we can do something special together this weekend. We're currently at work just now but I am hoping when we finish, we can go home and relax and maybe do something nice tomorrow. I'm thinking we could go out for dinner to a nice restaurant and then hit a few bars or I could take her shopping and we could get lunch somewhere expensive. I really don't mind which we do so I'm going to let Santana decide. Right now though, I am on my way to my wife's office to speak to her about a few work things and ask about the weekend.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" I ask my wife as I peek my head around her open door.

"I have several minutes for you" she smiles at me as she looks up from her computer.

"Awesome" I smile back while walking into the room and closing the door behind me. "I wanted to talk to you about some work stuff but I'll get to that in a second, I want to suggest something first" I say.

"Ok" Santana nods.

"It's our weekend off tomorrow so I was thinking I could book us a table somewhere for dinner and we could go out for some drinks or we could treat ourselves with some shopping and lunch" I suggest.

"I'm not sure honey, I'll see how I'm feeling tomorrow if that's ok" Santana replies.

"Why what's wrong?" I ask as I immediately put my hand on her forehead to see if she has a fever. She doesn't actually look too good right now. She doesn't have a fever but she does look a little under the weather.

"I'm just not feeling great. I think I have food poisoning again because I actually had some really spicy food the other day and I haven't been right since. Remember on our honeymoon I had that spicy food and was in the bathroom half the night" she states.

"Is it the same as last time or different symptoms?" I ask in concern.

"It's different, it's like I can't stop throwing up. It's settled down at the moment but I still feel a little uneasy. The same thing happened yesterday where I was sick and just felt nauseous the rest of the day" Santana tells me.

"Ok" I nod.

"I can be a spicy person sometimes but weirdly enough spicy food does not agree with me" she jokes.

"We'll just have a quiet night in tonight then and we can decide in the morning tomorrow if we want to go out and do something or if we just want to stay home. If you don't feel up to going out then I can go to the grocery store and get lots of ingredients and just make a really nice dinner at home" I tell her.

"Sounds like a plan" Santana smiles.

"I better get back to work now but I'll come by around lunchtime and we can eat together" I say as I make my way over to the door.

"Ok but didn't you want to talk to me about some work things?" Santana asks confused.

"I do and we can talk at lunch. I just remembered I have something urgent I need to go and do so I'll talk to you later" I smile and then leave the office.

After sorting out my urgent matter, I get back to work for a couple of hours. I then go out and pick up some lunch before making my way back to Santana's office. I gently knock on the door before proceeding inside with the food. She is hard at work in front of her computer so I wait ten minutes until she finishes what she's doing before I get the food out. We then move over to her couch and sit down together and begin eating.

"How are you feeling?" I ask my wife.

"Still a little queasy but at the same time my stomach feels so empty since I've barely eaten so I want to try and make sure I digest my lunch" she replies.

"Just make sure you're hydrated as well" I tell her. "I know you like your coffee babe but sometimes caffeine isn't appropriate so you need to make sure you have plenty of water and fluids in you" I add.

"Yes Dr Pierce" Santana smirks at me.

"I know I seem like I'm annoying you but I'm serious. We want to make sure we're doing everything we possibly can do in order to get pregnant" I explain.

"I know and I'm just teasing" she smiles at me.

"Ok" I smile back. Once we finish eating lunch, we move back over to her desk and talk through some of the work matters I wanted to discuss with her.

"So, I think that's everything sorted now and we can just work on our own until we finish" Santana states.

"Yeah, I agree" I smile as I stand up from the desk, intending to go back to work. "Oh, I have a present for you Ms Lopez" I tell my boss as I turn back around, just remembering about the present.

"Ok" she smiles at me. "Is this a present for your boss or your wife?" she wonders.

"My wife" I reply.

"I'm not getting to open it right now then am I since we're still working?" she asks.

"I'll give it to you at home later" I state.

"Sounds good" Santana smiles.

After working for another number of hours, Santana and I finally headed home together. We got inside and changed into something a little more comfortable and I made us dinner. Santana wanted to help but I insisted she rested since she wasn't feeling great the last week or so. We sat down to dinner together and just talked about the parts of our days we hadn't already caught up on. I then told Santana to stay where she was while I went through to the hall and got something from my work bag. I then brought it into the dining room with me.

"For you" I say while handing Santana the wrapped gift. "We can clear up the dishes later, I want you to open this now" I smile.

"Ok" she smiles back before tearing the paper off the present.

"Huh, a pregnancy test" she says unenthusiastically while looking at it. "I don't really get it honey because I could buy one of these myself if I wanted to. This isn't a present and it's not jewellery either which I was expecting given the shape of this present" she says sadly.

"I know it's not what you were expecting but think about it clearly. Why might I give you this today?" I ask her.

"No idea" she shrugs, still not looking pleased with the gift.

"The sickness babe, I don't think it's food poisoning from the spicy food" I tell her.

"Wait…do you think I could be pregnant?" Santana yells in excitement.

"I can't say for definite but maybe you could be because all the signs add up" I point out.

"I guess I should take the test and find out then" she smiles while getting up from the table. "Come on, you're coming with me" she says while grabbing my hand and pulling me to the bathroom with her.

"Shall I wait out here?" I say as I stand at the bathroom door.

"No, you can come in, I don't care about using the toilet in front of you when it's for something like this" she shrugs while pulling down her pants.

"Ok" I nod. Santana does what she needs to do before placing the stick on the side and washing her hands. "So, what now?" I ask impatiently.

"I need to wait a few minutes before checking to see what it says" Santana replies.

"Ok" I nod again. I don't know if I'm more nervous or more excited. Obviously, I'm excited that she could be pregnant and this could be the start of our little family. Also, I'm really nervous because I could be getting a baby which is scary but also, it could be a false alarm and we've got our hopes up which isn't a great feeling.

"Surely this has been enough time now" Santana says after a few minutes.

"Yeah I think so" I say.

"Do you want to look or should I?" Santana asks me nervously.

"You look babe" I tell her and she nods. She takes a deep breath in preparation for the result and then turns the test over. She stares at it for a second without saying anything which worries me. I'm just about to ask her what it says when she speaks up.

"Brittany it's positive! BRITTANY IT'S FUCKING POSITIVE!" she yells loudly. "OH MY GOD, I'M PREGNANT. I'M PREGNANT" she says while jumping up and down before leaping into my opened arms.

"This is amazing" I say delightedly as I hug her tightly. I can't actually believe it right now. My wife is pregnant. My wife is pregnant with my baby and we're going to be parents in 9 months.

"It feels so surreal. The test says positive but I just can't seem to believe it" Santana states in disbelief.

"I can't believe it either but I also can believe it if that makes sense" I smile as I hold her tightly.

"It doesn't make sense" she shakes her head at me and I just laugh at her cuteness.

I was actually just thinking that you were quite irritable the other day so it probably was the pregnancy hormones" I shrug. She really has been in some bad moods lately so clearly that's why.

"Is that so?" Santana states, glaring at me as she gets down from my embrace.

"Uh…yeah" I say confused. Why is she glaring at me right now?

"You don't tell someone they're hormonal. You especially don't tell someone pregnant that they're hormonal" she tells me.

"But you are…or you were as it happens" I chuckle.

"Yeah and you're annoying" she says while glaring at me again.

"In what way am I annoying?" I ask defensively.

"In what way was I hormonal?" she challenges.

"You know…like you were in a terrible mood the other day and stuff" I shrug.

"You don't like being called annoying, do you?" Santana asks me and I shake my head. "Ok, well I don't like being called hormonal. It's the same thing babe" she shrugs.

"Ok, I'm sorry" I smile while leaning forward to kiss her. "We're having a baby by the way" I say as I wrap my arms around her.

"I know" Santana squeals in excitement.

* * *

Santana's POV

I'm pregnant and I can't believe it. I've known for a couple of days now but I still can't believe it. Brittany and I had a doctor's appointment this morning to make sure I really was pregnant and to see what my next steps were. I still can't wrap my head around it though even after my doctor assuring me I am pregnant. The morning sickness is really kicking my ass and yet, I still can't believe it's finally happening. Brittany and I are at work now after the appointment but we've decided to wait another few weeks before telling people about the pregnancy because it's still very early on. We might let it slip to our close family before then but definitely no one at work can find out just yet.

"Honey, are you ready?" Brittany asks, looking over at me as she closes the conference room door.

"Yeah" I nod with a smile. We're just about to hold another weekly meeting just to see where everything stands after Christmas and things. There is sometimes a decline after Christmas in sales because all of our customers have spent so much money on the lead up to Christmas so we want to make sure we find income in other ways at this time of year.

"Ok, good morning everyone. Welcome to another weekly meeting" Brittany says, welcoming everyone this morning. "I think we'll have Ms Lopez kicks things off this morning and then I'll bring a few things to your attention."

"Ok, so first things first I want to talk about our Christmas sales. The final numbers will all be coming out this morning so those of you who don't work in the accounting department will all find out really soon how well we did. I won't tell you the exact figures right now in case I'm wrong but what I will say is both lines did amazingly well this year" I tell everyone.

"They really did so thank you everyone for all of the hard work" Brittany adds.

"The next…" oh god, I feel sick now. "Um…the next thing I need to talk about is our expenses" I say weakly as I try to take a deep breath and keep the feeling of throwing up at bay.

"You ok?" Brittany asks in a whisper to me.

"Morning sickness" I mumble so no one can hear me. "I'll be fine" I add.

"Ok" Brittany nods.

"Where were we…right expenses" I say trying to get things back on track. "They were a little higher than I would like over the last couple of months so I want to speak to the accounting team about that. I'm hoping it's just to do with the Christmas party we had or something like that and it's not something that will happen every month" I state while leaning onto the table next to me. This sickness is actually making me dizzy.

"I don't mean to interrupt but are you ok Ms Lopez?" Jade asks me.

"I'm fine" I wave it off.

"Let me finish the meeting today" Brittany whispers.

"I can do it" I say while trying to stop myself from wanting to throw up.

"Trust me babe, just let me do this and go back to your office to rest" Brittany says seriously.

"Fine" I sigh. I really don't want this to be affecting my work but Brittany's right, I am in no fit state to be holding a meeting right now. "Come and see me as soon as you've finished" I tell her.

"I will" she smiles at me. "Ok, everyone I will finish off this meeting while Ms Lopez goes and sits down. Honestly, whatever you guys do at lunch, do not go to that new sandwich shop down the street. Unless you want to be like my wife right now with food poisoning that is" she states. I am so glad she tried to explain the situation somehow because it would look weird if we didn't say anything for my leaving.

Once I'm back in my office, I take a lie down on my couch and just rest until Brittany is finished. Even though I feel really sick, I don't think I will actually physically be sick. It happened to me yesterday where I am sick first thing in the morning and then just feeling nauseous for the rest of the day. I'm hoping it's going to pass within an hour because I really don't want to miss work at this early stage. I know pregnancy doesn't always go according to plan but I'm not even 12 weeks yet so I don't want to miss work already.

"Hey, you ok?" Brittany asks as she quietly comes into the office.

"I'm getting there" I smile. "Can we not talk about the sickness right now though because I think it will make me sick if I keep reminding myself of it?" I say.

"Sure" Brittany smiles back. "What shall we talk about?" she asks.

"Your birthday maybe. Are you looking forward to it tomorrow?" I ask my wife.

"I guess so" Brittany shrugs.

"You don't sound that excited" I laugh.

"I mean I'm not not excited about it but I'm just not as enthusiastic as I used to be. I guess I'm just getting that bit older and it's not as big a thing as it used to be. I have bigger things to be excited about" she explains.

"I get that" I nod. I sorta feel the same way as her so I know what she's saying. We're older now and have had so many birthdays so we have other things to be excited about.

"Plus, I've already got the best present I could ask for" she says as puts her arms around me and gently caresses my stomach.

"Me?" I ask with a smile.

"I actually meant the baby but sure, you are the best present I've ever had" she laughs.

"Can you actually believe I'm pregnant?" I ask, still not believing it myself.

"I can because I knew it was going to happen" Brittany smiles. "You say I'm a worrier but, in this instance, it's been you because I wasn't worried about us having a family. I knew it would work out" she adds.

"I am so glad you were as positive as you were because I was not. Like you say, I was really worried about it not working out. I mean we're not totally out of the woods yet but we're going in the right direction" I say.

"Exactly" Brittany smiles while leaning forward to kiss me.

* * *

So they're finally pregnant, let me know what you think.


	26. Pregnancy Begins

Chapter 26: Pregnancy Begins

Santana's POV

The morning sickness is still kicking my ass lately but I'm not letting it stop me doing things. I'm lucky enough to only have the sickness in the morning like it suggests so usually by mid-morning I'm doing good and I can get on with my day. It's my wife's birthday today and even though she didn't want a fuss, I want to make it a big deal. It's going to be her last birthday before she becomes a mom so I want to make sure we celebrate it properly because we might not have as much time just the two of us once the baby comes. I'm just in the kitchen just now making breakfast for us.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Brittany asks me as she wraps her arms around me from behind and rests her hands on my stomach.

"I was trying to make you breakfast in bed but it doesn't look like it's going to work out anymore since you're up" I tell her as I place my hands on top of hers.

"What are you making me?" she asks me curiously.

"Your favourite" I reply.

"Oh, French toast, cool" Brittany says excitedly.

"Uh…no. I am making you scrambled eggs on toast" I frown. I was led to believe that scrambled eggs were her favourite breakfast. I have no idea why she would think it was French toast.

"Oh, ok. That's cool too" she says less enthusiastically.

"You told me scrambled eggs were your favourite, not French toast. We very rarely eat French toast" I point out.

"French toast is my favourite because of how we never really have it. Scrambled eggs are like something I could have every day so it's not exciting anymore whereas we don't have French toast all that much so it's like a treat. My mom would normally make me French toast every birthday that's why I was excited" Brittany replies.

"Well I'm not your mom so scrambled eggs it is" I state.

"I'm very well aware of the fact you're not my mom, trust me" Brittany laughs. "I will eat the scrambled eggs though, don't worry" she assures me.

"Maybe tomorrow I can make you French toast since you like it so much and you're not getting it for your birthday" I say.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Brittany says as she kisses the top of my head. "Since I'm up now, do you want some help with breakfast?" she asks as she pulls out of the hold we're in.

"No, I've got all of the food under control. You could get some plates out and set the table for me though" I reply. We're both out of bed now so it makes sense to just eat in the kitchen now instead of going back upstairs to bed. To be honest with you, I don't like us eating in bed that much because we always put crumbs everywhere so it's probably worked out better anyway.

"Ok, I'll do that" Brittany nods and then begins arranging the table. She then makes some coffee and pours us some orange juice. By that time, the food is ready so I put it on plates and we sit down to eat together.

"Let's toast" I say while raising my glass of orange juice in the air. "To the amazing birthday girl. I hope today is every bit as special as all your birthdays have been" I smile.

"To me" Brittany says with a smirk and then we clink our glasses together.

"So, I'm thinking we could do presents after this" I suggest as we both begin eating.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" she replies. "Hey, how's the sickness this morning?" she asks me as she takes a hold of my hand over the table and squeezes it.

"Not too bad but I still don't like it" I shrug.

"It won't last forever babe so it should be over in the next few weeks" Brittany replies.

"I hope so because I hate being sick" I sigh. "I'm also hoping though that if I keep myself busy then I can distract myself from the feeling and then I might not feel as bad. That is why we're making today a priority to have fun because it's your birthday and also I could use a distraction" I smile.

"I still think we should be going into work today because it is a Tuesday so everyone else will be working today" she tells me. Mostly all of our staff work Monday to Friday but that doesn't mean Brittany and I need to stick to that all the time. I want us to take today off so we can celebrate Brittany's birthday.

"I want today to be special and fun, it's not going to be that if we're working and stuck in our offices all day without each other" I point out.

"Ok, let's take the day off then" Brittany smiles at me.

"Excellent" I say excitedly. I love spending days off together with Brittany. "I actually thought we could clear out one of our guest rooms today and start getting organised for the nursery" I suggest.

"Ok" Brittany shrugs.

"Is this too soon to start thinking about the baby's room?" I ask concerned. Maybe I'm just getting a little too ahead of myself at the moment because I've not even had my first scan yet.

"No, we can do that if you want" Brittany nods.

"Are you sure because you don't sound exactly thrilled about it?" I question. Brittany is definitely not as happy right now as she was previously about us having a baby.

"I'm sorry" she apologises. "I am happy about everything; I just have some other stuff on my mind that's bringing down the mood a bit" she adds.

"What's going on Britt?" I ask in concern.

"I feel awful Santana about that abortion. How can I be happy right now when I made us abort our last baby? I can't be as excited about this baby as I want to be because I shouldn't be allowed to be because of what I made you do" she admits.

"Brittany, we were not in the right place to bring up a baby. Of course we're always going to feel bad about it but honestly, we made the right decision at the time. This isn't like we're choosing this baby over the last one. It's nothing like that honey" I assure her.

"I sometimes wonder why we did that because look at us now" Brittany states.

"I know but everything was different back then. We were in no position to be settling down with anyone let alone each other so a baby would only suffer during that. We were too devoted to our work and having a baby would have changed everything. There was a little bit of selfishness involved but at the same time, we also weren't ready to be together or have a family together so we made the right call to protect the baby from a bad childhood" I explain.

"I know what you're saying, I just can't help feeling bad sometimes" she replies.

"If I'm being totally honest then I know how you feel. The reason I was so worried about not getting pregnant was because I thought I was being punished for the abortion" I admit. Any couple trying for a baby would be nervous about it not happening for a while but I think I was overly worried because I thought I was being punished for the abortion.

Once we finished eating breakfast, we cleared up and headed to the living room. I said I would do all of the washing up since it's Brittany's birthday but she insisted on helping so we were cleared up pretty quickly. We got comfortable on the couch and Brittany began opening her birthday gifts. I didn't get Brittany a whole load of stuff because we agreed that since I'm pregnant now then we're not going to go overboard with giving each other gifts and can put the money towards baby things. I did get her some special gifts though that she really liked.

"I think I did pretty well with presents this year" Brittany smiles at me.

"You got some really nice stuff honey" I agree. We're just about to tidy up Brittany's gifts when the doorbell rings. "Can you get the door for me please?" I ask my wife.

"Sure" she shrugs at me. She gets off the couch and makes her way to the front door. After a few minutes, she comes back into the room holding a bouquet of flowers. "Flowers apparently addressed to me. I wonder who they're from" she says as she pulls out the card from the flowers and begins reading it aloud.

_To the most beautiful person in the world._

_Happy Birthday!_

_We love you so much_

_From Santana and Baby xx_

"Happy birthday" I smile at my wife.

"Babe, that is so cute" Brittany smiles back at me as she leans down and kisses me. "Hey, Baby would be a cute name for the baby too. I mean it works for both a boy or a girl" she adds.

"I'm not naming my baby, Baby" I say while shaking my head. "Anyway, let's put these flowers in some water" I say as Brittany follows me to the kitchen.

"I know it's still early but out of curiosity, have you had any thoughts on baby names yet?" she asks me.

"I've not really thought that much into it yet but sometimes I hear a cute name and think it might be cool for our baby" I reply.

"Yeah I do that too actually" Brittany smiles. "I think the perfect name will come to us though when we start looking or as the pregnancy progresses and we get a feel for the baby's personality" she adds.

"I am so excited for this pregnancy to really begin and for us to start making arrangements for the baby" I say excitedly.

"We should totally start on the baby's room today like you suggested. We can just start small by clearing it out and once it's empty, we can pick colours and I'll paint and we can buy furniture and everything" Brittany replies.

"Exactly" I nod. "Clothes will be easy to get for the baby because that's what we do for a living so we'll have free clothes for every month old our baby gets" I smile.

"I hope our baby looks exactly like you" Brittany tells me as we make our way upstairs to start on the nursery.

"I would like that but I also think the baby version of you would be so cute" I say as I turn around and peck my wife's lips.

"That would be cool because I was particularly cute as a baby, just ask my mom" Brittany shrugs.

"So, where do we start?" I ask as we open the door to our largest guest room which kinda happens to be a junk room. Ever since Brittany moved in, we started to fill it up with stuff we didn't have a place for and then when we got married, we ended up putting our wedding gifts in there too. Gradually over time we just put more and more stuff into the room that it became full of miscellaneous items.

"I think we just need to pick a corner to start in and go through all of our things to see which we want to keep, which to trash and which we can donate" Brittany replies.

"Ok" I nod. I pull the chair we have in the room to a corner and start making my way through our stuff.

"Hey, you took the only chair so where do I sit?" Brittany asks.

"You could sit on my knee" I smirk.

"No thank you. As cute as that may be, you are pregnant now so I am not going to be sitting on you. You could give me the chair though and then sit on my knee" she replies.

"Or you could just sit on the floor and we could make a start on sorting through this stuff, not delaying it any more" I point out.

"Fine" Brittany nods. "You're giving me a massage later then if my back gets sore from sitting on the floor all day" she adds.

"I can definitely do that so there are no complaints from me" I smile.

We make a start sorting through all of our stuff. We started off working together doing it but then it was taking too long so we decided to take a section of the room each and work separately. It's been going reasonably well so far. Sometimes Brittany will move things from the trash pile into the keep pile of stuff but apart from that, we seem to have the same ideas of what we want and what we don't want anymore.

"Honey?" Brittany says breaking the silence that we fell into as we were working hard.

"Yeah" I smile.

"Whose furry handcuffs are these?" she asks curiously.

"They're mine" I shrug.

"Oh, kinky" Brittany smirks at me.

"Quinn gave me them as a joke one time but I've never used them before" I explain. "None of my previous relationships were very exciting so I never felt the urge to use them with anyone. Sex was just sex with previous people, there was never any fun involved."

"It's fun for you now though, right?" Brittany asks worriedly.

"Of course it is" I laugh.

"Can we try these out some time then?" she asks me.

"We could try them out right now if you wanted to" I smirk at my wife as I make my way over to her where I kneel down in front of her on the floor.

"Ok" Brittany nods while pulling me closer and handcuffing my hands together above my head as she gently pushes me backwards on the floor to lay down.

"I was actually intending to handcuff you honey" I laugh as I look my wife up and down to see what she is going to do.

"You can do that another time" she smiles. "I'm going to undress you now but you can't move those hands, got it?" she asks.

"I understand" I smirk.

Brittany leans in and kisses me as she starts unbuttoning my pants. She leaves a trail of kisses along my jaw and neck as she pulls my pants down my legs. She tugs the jeans off at the ankles and throws them behind her. She gently scrunches up my shirt at the bottom and pushes it upwards as she kisses my stomach and along my panty line.

"Please" I moan out, getting turned on very quickly.

"Just a second baby, have patience" Brittany smiles down on me.

"I'm not a patient person Britt and you know that" I reply.

"Ok" she smiles while gripping my panties at the waistband and then swiftly pulling them down my legs and throwing them to the side. She bends my legs as she pulls me closer to her and puts her arms under my knees to hold onto them. "Wow, you are really ready for me today" she smirks as she stares down at my center.

"It's the pregnancy I think" I mutter. I never usually get like this so fast.

"It's cute" Brittany smiles again as she sits back slightly to get a better angle and then leans in closer to me.

"No, not your tongue" I shake my head at her.

"I was going to…"

"I want you inside me as you kiss me" I interrupt her.

"Ok" she nods while quickly slipping out of her pants and underwear. She lines herself up in front of me and leans down to kiss me. She then slowly pushes into me.

"Harder" I moan out as she begins a gentle rhythm thrusting in and out.

"How did we get from me handcuffing you to you telling me what to do?" she asks through a laugh as she does what I tell her to.

"I am so close already, it's embarrassing" I moan out again, ignoring her question.

"Me too" Brittany replies as she adjusts her position to get more comfortable as she continues to thrust into me and lean down to kiss me. It really doesn't take either of us long at all to come together.

"Short but sweet" I smile at Brittany as she pulls me closer and wraps her arms around me.

"We can make up for it later though" she smiles back with a shrug.

"Definitely" I nod.

"You are so beautiful; I just can't stop looking at you" Brittany tells me.

"You're cute too babe" I smile.

"Thanks" she smiles. We lie together in each other's arms for a moment or two before I'm brought back down to earth, realising what we were doing. This bedroom is in a real mess right now and we're barely making any progress with turning it into a nursery so I think we need to get back to work so to speak.

"We should get back to what we were doing" I point out as I sit up.

"Yeah, ok" Brittany agrees. She quickly dresses again and then helps me to get fully dressed again.

"Can you take these handcuffs off me now please?" I smile at my wife.

"Of course" she smiles back. She fidgets about for a second before sitting back and frowning. "Uh-oh" she says nervously.

"Uh-oh? What does uh-oh mean?" I ask questioningly.

"I thought these were the ones that sort of click and unlick but I think what we're looking at is a contraption that needs a key. I mean I wouldn't ordinarily be bothered about how you release the handcuffs but considering I never saw a key with these, I'm a little concerned" Brittany replies nervously.

"A little concerned?" I ask outraged. "Brittany, we need to get me out of these. I can't be in these all day. I mean what if I need to go to the bathroom or something?" I say starting to panic.

"I can help you to the bathroom" Brittany shrugs.

"Stop being so blasé and help me please" I state. "Have a look around the area where you found these because there must be a key somewhere" I say while trying to manipulate my fingers in a certain way to try to slip out of the handcuffs.

"Ok, just calm down. I'll look for a key and if I can't find one, I might need to saw them in half or something" she replies.

"You are coming nowhere near me with a saw Brittany" I say seriously.

"You are so cute when you get all worried and angry" Brittany turns around and smiles at me.

"This isn't a laughing matter" I shake my head.

"No one is laughing babe" Brittany shrugs.

"You're trying to make light of the situation but I don't like that. I don't like being stuck like this and it's panicking me even more the longer it goes on because without a key I don't know how else to get out of these" I state.

"Found it!" Brittany yells in excitement.

"Oh, thank god" I say in relief while shuffling towards Brittany with my arms outstretched so she can unlock the handcuffs.

"Not so easy. I want to see you struggle a little more without having full function of your hands" she smirks at me as she puts the key down her shirt into her bra.

"I'll happily go down there you know" I shrug. "Putting it there won't deter me from getting out of these handcuffs."

"Come on then" she smirks at me again.

"Fine" I say while getting to my feet. I wait a second and then grab her shirt when she least expects it. "You thought you were smart and were going to run away but I'm too fast for you" I add as I lean in and kiss her.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted the key, not round 2?" Brittany asks me.

"I do want the key" I say as I distract her with kisses before putting my hands up her shirt and grabbing the key when she isn't paying attention. "You're really not too smart today" I say gleefully.

"I am smart. You just kept distracting me by kissing me" she states. "You're not exactly smart yourself now because even though you have the key, you won't be able to open them on your own" she smirks.

"Just get me out of these please. I've had enough of them. I'll make it up to you later though so the quicker you get them off the longer I'll be sexy for you later" I smile.

"You're always sexy to me" Brittany shrugs while finally unlocking the handcuffs. She then leans in and kisses me.

"I'm serious though, it's your birthday so I am going to do whatever you want tonight in bed" I smile.

"I'll look forward to it" Brittany smiles back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany and I are just getting ourselves ready for the day. We're going out to lunch with some of our friends in a little while. Mercedes organised the whole thing and asked us, Quinn and Tina if we wanted to go. I was definitely on board for a free lunch and I think Britt was too. We were taking the day off work anyway today so it's all worked out pretty well. We've both already showered so we're just getting dressed now.

"These jeans are starting to get a little tight on me, I must really be pregnant" I say as I try to button up my jeans.

"My pants are a little tight on me too but I don't think I can use pregnancy as my excuse" Brittany laughs. "I think I'm still carrying a little holiday weight from Christmas and everything" she adds.

"You look in great shape to me" I smile.

"Thank you" she smiles back while leaning over to kiss me. "I think I might go to the gym tomorrow morning and do a session just so I can get back into the swing of working out" she adds.

"Ok but don't spend too long there because I have plans for us tomorrow" I tell her.

"It'll just be the morning so I'm all yours for the rest of the day" she smiles.

As soon as Brittany and I are ready, we head out to Brittany's car and I drive off. It only takes us about 15 minutes to get to the restaurant. I quickly put the car in park and Brittany and I make our way inside where the waiter takes us to the table. As expected, all of our friends are there and seated before us. We take off our coats and Brittany pulls the chair out for me where I sit down and then she takes a seat next to me.

"Sorry we're late" I apologise.

"It's ok, we kinda expected it" Quinn smirks at me. Brittany and I do tend to always be the last ones to arrive to gatherings. I'm not really sure why because we know the time we're supposed to be there but yet we just never get ready on time.

"Anyway, I think we should get some drinks and order our food because I'm starving" Tina states.

"Good idea" Mercedes agrees. We all order some drinks and have a look at the menu before ordering what food we want.

"So is lunch today anything special or are we all just catching up since we haven't seen one another in a little while?" Brittany asks.

"It is something a little special actually" Mercedes nods. "I wanted to ask the four of you an important question" she adds.

"If you're about to propose then I'm sorry, I'm already married to this lady right here" Brittany smirks as she puts her arm around me.

"No, it's not that" Mercedes laughs. "It is wedding related though since I have just become engaged. I wanted to ask you all if you'd be my bridesmaids" she asks.

"Are you kidding, of course we will" I say excitedly.

"Yeah we would love to be your bridesmaids" Quinn states.

"Out of curiosity, who is going to be the maid of honour…or should I say matron of honour?" Brittany asks while smirking at Mercedes.

"It's not going to be you babe" I laugh. I know that's what she's trying to hint to Mercedes but I can't see Mercedes choosing between Tina and Brittany. The three of them have all been close friends since they were kids so I really can't see Mercedes picking Brittany when Tina is just as equally close to her.

"Why not?" Brittany states. "I think I would be a really good matron of honour because I'm married now so I know how these things go. I could be really useful to Mercedes" she adds.

"You would be a great matron of honour Brittany but Santana's right, it's not going to be you" Mercedes tells my wife. "In fact, it's not going to be any of you" she tells us.

"I really don't think you should go without a maid of honour because you need someone to help you with important decisions and to organise the bachelorette party" Brittany replies.

"I am having a maid of honour" Mercedes nods. "It's going to be my sister" she shrugs.

"That would actually make sense" I laugh. I'm too busy laughing at my wife trying to invite herself to be the maid of honour that I totally forgot Mercedes had a sister.

"I'm never going to be someone's matron of honour" Brittany sighs.

"Don't worry, you can be mine babe when I finally find the one and get married" I assure her.

"Ok" she smiles. "Wait no, that's not funny" she frowns at me as she finally registers what I said.

"Why does it matter so much honey?" I ask confused.

"I don't know, I just feel left out I guess. My sisters were each other's maid of honours and they were both jointly mine but I've never been someone's and I'm unlikely to be now" Brittany shrugs.

"Don't let that bother you babe because you did something better than being a maid of honour. You got to be my bride and I got to be yours. That was so much better getting married to each other than it would be to be a maid of honour" I say. "I was never at your sister's weddings but in my biased opinion your wedding was way better than theirs so you didn't miss out on anything" I smile.

"You always know the right things to say" Brittany smiles back at me as she pecks my cheek.

Once lunch was over, Brittany dragged me round the grocery store, metaphorically that is of course, before we headed home. We needed to get a few essential items so Brittany thought we might as well do it since we were out anyway. Once we got home, we changed into some sweatpants and relaxed together in front of the TV. I wasn't particularly crazy about what Brittany picked on Netflix to watch but I did rather enjoy us snuggled up together with Brittany caressing my stomach. I'm really not far along in the pregnancy at all but it felt nice because there is a baby growing in there, Brittany's baby to be precise and that's really cute.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask my wife.

"Of course" Brittany smiles.

"Would you be against the idea of me working out now that I'm pregnant?" I ask.

"I'm not against it because lots of people workout when they're pregnant but I also don't really think you need to work out. If you're worried about losing the pregnancy weight then there is no rush to do it so you don't need to start working out now. At the same time though, it's your body so your decision" she explains.

"Ok" I smile. I'm happy enough with that answer because she understands where I am coming from but at the same time, she wants me to just enjoy the pregnancy and not worry about losing the weight.

"Can I talk to the baby?" Brittany asks as she moves down the couch a little to be closer to my stomach.

"You don't need to ask that; you can just do it" I smile. "Yes, it's my body but it's your baby so if you want to talk to the baby then you can just do it. You don't need to ask permission."

"Ok" Brittany smiles at me.

* * *

Brittany's POV

It's been a busy morning at work so far but so worth it. I've decided to launch a new line for my clothing range and I'm hoping Santana will do it with me. She makes children's clothes and I have my sportswear line so I thought the perfect joint venture together would be a range of children's sneakers. I was just putting some ideas down and the more ideas I got the more excited I got about the pregnancy because my little boy or girl could be wearing them in the not too distant future.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Jack asks looking at me confused as he walks into my office.

"Just dancing" I say as I stop. Like I said, I was excited about my baby so I started dancing around.

"But why?" he asks. "You never dance at work like this. I mean shouldn't you be actually doing work like sitting behind your computer or at a meeting?"

"I was working and I came up with a brilliant new work idea for Santana and I to do so I was taking a short break" I state.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were celebrating something" he states.

"Nope, just letting off some steam" I shrug. I was celebrating obviously but I can't tell Jack the real reason because we're keeping the pregnancy quiet at the moment. Also, if we were telling people, our friends and family would be the first ones to know.

"Ok" Jack nods, satisfied with my answer. "Can I talk to you about a couple of things?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure" I smile. We go over a few work things and then he leaves again. I then make my way to Santana's office to see her for a while.

"Hey you" Santana smiles at me from her desk as I walk into the office.

"Hi" I smile back while walking over to her and kissing her. "Babe when can we tell people about the pregnancy because I'm really struggling to keep it to myself at the moment. I was just dancing in my office celebrating because I'm so excited when Jack walked in" I explain as I take a seat across the desk from my wife.

"I'm actually thinking we should say something sooner rather than later to people because Mercedes has been talking about dress fittings for us since we're bridesmaids and I don't know how else to tell her I will need a bigger dress in a few months without mentioning I'm pregnant" Santana replies.

"That is a good point because if she is getting married in the summer then the baby isn't going to be here by then so you will be quite heavily pregnant" I nod.

"Did you just call your wife heavy?" Santana teases me.

"No, I was saying you would be heavily involved in the later stages of pregnancy" I smile. "You're very chipper today considering we're at work right now" I add.

"I'm like you, I'm just getting super excited about the pregnancy" she replies. "I can't wait until that first scan so it can finally be confirmed that we're having a baby."

"Me too" I smile. "Hey, can I talk to you about a work thing or are you busy right now?" I ask.

"I'm never too busy for you babe so fire away" Santana replies.

"I had an idea for a new design that I thought you and I could do together. It's a mix between the children's line you have and the sports line I have. I want us to develop some really cool sneakers for children. I want to design them for babies right up into children" I explain.

"Sounds like a great idea but I just have one concern" she tells me so I nod. "Everything is great right now but as the pregnancy progresses, I'm going to have to cut back on the work I do just now so are we going to have the time to run our own lines and develop a new one at the same time" she states.

"I'll take care of it all. I really just need you for the initial stages like designing and stuff but once it's underway, I can take care of everything myself that we need to do. Jack is really good with BP Sportswear so he can help with that and Jade can help with your line so it'll be fine" I say. "I know it might seem like a lot to take on but I really want to do this with you especially since we're having a baby now. I want our baby to get to wear all this cool stuff before it grows and it'll be too old to test out all of our cute baby designs if we did wait" I add.

"I just don't want you under pressure though because I want you to enjoy the pregnancy as well as me. I am the one that's pregnant so I don't want you to stress yourself out trying to work for the both of us. I want you to be as relaxed during this time as me" Santana replies.

"It'll be fine, I promise you" I smile.

"Ok, let's do it then" Santana smiles back at me.

"Ok well give me two seconds until I run back to my office and get all of the plans I've made so far" I say and Santana nods. I quickly head to my office and get what I need before returning to Santana. "This is everything I have thought about so far" I say as I place the files in front of Santana.

"Wow, you've really put some thought into this" she smiles at me. "Have you been working on this idea for a while?" she asks curiously.

"No, I just thought of the idea last night and started writing notes and everything this morning. We're both very successful with our own fashion lines so this is going to be so good bringing them together" I say.

"I'll have a look at all of this and then we can discuss it" Santana replies.

"Why don't I go and get us something to eat while you look at everything I've prepared and then once we've eaten you can tell me what you think. I'm still relatively new to all of this so I'm sure you will have a lot of feedback for me" I say.

"Sounds like a plan" Santana smiles. "It's a good idea to do something like this though so even if I do have some feedback, you have done well to start planning it all" she adds.

"Ok, I won't be long" I smile. I then grab my purse and my jacket and head out to get us some lunch. I'm really not long at all so I'm back in Santana's office in no time.

"The baby and I are so hungry right now, what did you get us?" Santana asks as she enthusiastically opens the paper bag I placed on the desk.

"It's nothing exciting, they're just paninis" I shrug. "Don't worry, I did get some coffee too" I smile.

"Awesome" Santana smiles back.

"I don't want to sound controlling or anything but I don't think lots of coffee is good for the baby so I only got us small ones" I explain.

"Don't worry, I've read up on everything so I am going to cut back on my coffee. I can't completely stop drinking it but I promise I will cut back. Eventually I'm hoping to only get down to one cup a day" Santana replies.

"That's cool" I nod. "I'm in this with you so I'm going to cut down on my caffeine intake as well. Also, if there is anything else you need to stop doing then I'm happy to stop too. Just say the word" I add.

"Anyway, let's eat because like I said, the baby and I are hungry" Santana says as she pulls out a chair for me to sit next to her to eat.

"Ok" I smile and then we start eating lunch. "So, what do you think of what I have put together so far for the new designs?" I ask.

"Everything looks great babe" Santana nods.

"Why do I feel a but is coming though?" I ask.

"There is" Santana smiles. "You have done everything we need to do to develop the new line from a business point of view which is great. My only concern is that there are no sketches of what we want to design. How do we develop a shoe line with no designs of the shoes?" she adds.

"I'm not great on designing so that's where I need your expertise. I know what I want, I just can't seem to sketch it properly" I sigh.

"This is the 21st century honey where we have computers now. You don't need to sketch things by hand when we have a computer to do it for us. You don't need to be good at drawing to know what a good design looks like" Santana explains.

"Ok so what do I do then?" I ask confused.

"Once we're finished lunch, I'll set up the software on my computer and you can play about with it and we'll see if you come up with anything good. If not then I'll just design the sneakers" she teases.

"Sounds like a plan" I smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm just hard at work in my office right now. Santana and I finally managed to get our new idea off the ground so we've both been busy working on that recently. Since it's Monday though and I haven't been here all weekend because I was busy then I'm working on some of my own work things at the moment and will work on the new development in the afternoon. Santana is an excellent businesswoman though so I'm not too worried about the new line because she can always steer me in the right direction so we'll get it all done before the pregnancy progresses too much.

"Hey Britt-Britt" Santana smiles at me as she skips into my office.

"What are you so cheerful about?" I ask curiously.

"You and I having a day off tomorrow" she shrugs at me. "It's only one day and it's a weekday but it's a day to just spend with each other so I'm looking forward to it since we'll be away from this stress. It's also Valentine's Day today which is meant to be a fun and romantic day" she adds.

"That is true" I smile as I walk towards Santana. "Hey, can you call me Britt-Britt again please, it's really sexy" I say as I pull Santana towards me by the hips and wrap my arms around her.

"Sure can, Britt-Britt" Santana smiles at me as she puts her arms around my neck.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight and we can make it like a date night. We haven't had date night in a long time" I suggest.

"Sounds good but we're not going somewhere with sushi. Your baby doesn't like sushi. I felt horrible yesterday after eating that sushi" Santana replies.

"Ok" I smile. It seriously never gets old hearing Santana say I have a baby. I mean I know she's the one that's pregnant and we're having a baby together but to know we're really having a baby now is just so cool.

"We should think about reserving a table somewhere as soon as possible though because like I said, it's Valentine's Day which means everywhere is likely going to be busy" Santana points out.

"What would you say if I told you I already got us a table somewhere for tonight?" I smile.

"Wait…really?" Santana asks excitedly.

"Yeah" I nod. "I booked it just in case we wanted to do something special tonight. I wasn't sure how you would be feeling considering the morning sickness is still there but I didn't see the harm in reserving a table in the off chance you were feeling good. It was better to be safe than sorry" I shrug.

"Oh, I really love you right now Brittany Pierce" Santana says as she pulls my head down and kisses me.

"I kinda like you too Santana Lopez" I smirk.

"If you want to spend the night in bed with me tonight rather than on the couch then I would change that sentence if I were you" my wife replies.

"I love you too" I smile as I lean in and kiss Santana.

"Good answer. Hey I'm not totally busy right now if you wanted to take a break" Santana suggests.

"Sure" I nod. "Do you want to get some coffee or something?" I ask. We've not had any coffee so far today so I'm sure we could get a cup now.

"I do want something but it's not coffee" she smirks at me as she walks towards the door and closes it before walking back over to me.

"What is it you want?" I smirk back as I pull her towards me again.

"You know exactly what I want" Santana replies as she pulls me towards the couch. She sits down and I hover over her. "I think this pregnancy is really doing things to me because I can barely concentrate on work without thinking about sex" she adds as she pulls me close to kiss me.

"I always find it hard to concentrate when you're around. I just want you all the time" I smile as I start unbuttoning Santana's shirt.

"Can we use the handcuffs tonight? I've got something sexy in mind that I want us to do once we get home from dinner tonight" Santana replies.

"We can use and do whatever you want to" I say with a wink.

"Excellent" Santana smirks at me as she leans in to kiss me again.

"Hey Brittany can…wow, I'm sorry" Jacks asks as he quickly spins around covering his eyes. Santana and I immediately jump apart in surprise. I really thought we locked the door.

"Knock much?" Santana asks unamused as she buttons up her shirt.

"I'm so sorry" Jack apologises again. "I really need you right now though Brittany" he adds.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I kinda needed Brittany too" Santana points out.

"Honey, an employee right there" I say surprised. I don't think we quite need to divulge that amount of information right now to someone that works for us.

"I'm going back to my office, come and find me when Jack is done with you" Santana says as she walks towards the door.

"Ok" I smile. Santana leaves and then Jack and I talk through some stuff.

"I'm really sorry by the way, Brittany" Jack apologises.

"Don't worry about it" I shrug. "You didn't really see much plus Santana and I really shouldn't be doing that at work. It would be just as uncomfortable for me as it would be for you if we started messing around" I add.

"If you want to do something, perhaps just lock the door" Jack states.

"I thought we did lock it but never mind. There wasn't really any harm done so it's fine now" I say. We finish talking through what we had to before Jack leaves and then I head to Santana's office.

"Hey babe I was just thinking…wow" I say surprised as I walk into the office.

"You like?" Santana smirks at me.

"You look so hot right now" I say as I lock the door and walk towards my wife as she sits on the couch in some really sexy lingerie. "My only concern is that that door was not locked when I walked in here so you were really taking a chance by sitting there like that and waiting because someone else could have come in before me" I say as I straddle her lap.

"There is a do not disturb sign on my door, didn't you notice it?" she asks me as she tugs on my shirt and pulls it over my head before putting her hands on the side of my face and pulling me down to kiss me.

"Hold on a second, I need to catch up" I say while pulling out of the kiss and quickly standing up to get out of my pants.

"I know you think I'm sexier than you but trust me, you're just as sexy" Santana says as she reaches out to pull me towards her once I'm undressed.

"If you say so" I smile before leaning forward to passionately kiss my wife.

"I do. Plus, I'm always right so you have to believe me" she smugly replies.

* * *

Santana's POV

I've just finished up a long meeting with my team so I'm making my way back to my office. I'm hoping to just sit down and put my feet up for ten minutes and have a cup of coffee. It wasn't exactly a stressful meeting; it was just really really long. I wasn't planning on talking so much but a few members of staff wanted to discuss some things which then led to us discussing other things so it lasted a lot longer than I wanted. As soon as I open the door to my office, I see Brittany inside moving furniture around.

"Uh…what are you doing?" I ask my wife.

"I'm moving in" she smiles at me while shrugging.

"What do you mean, we already live together" I laugh.

"I meant I am moving in here into your office. We're going to share this office from now on" Brittany replies.

"As much as I would love to see you every day at work, this office isn't big enough for the two of us babe" I point out. Since we run our separate lines then we have double the amount of everything so it's going to be a tight fit if Brittany brings all of her furniture and documentation with her.

"I know it's going to take a little getting used to but we'll work it out until I've had time to speak to some contractors about knocking this wall down. I'm thinking we knock it down into the storage room next door to make one large office for the two of us to share and we'll turn my old office into the new storage room" Brittany smiles.

"That does sound like a good plan but why have you decided to do all of this so suddenly. We've been working together for years now so why suddenly change it now?" I ask curiously.

"We're having a baby now and I don't want to miss any big moments and I want to be here by your side for whatever you need" she shrugs. "Also when the baby comes, we haven't exactly talked about nannies or childcare but if we ever wanted to work and have the baby here with us then there is going to be more than enough space now for a crib if I knock down the wall and make a bigger office" she adds.

"Sounds like a great idea babe so let's do it" I smile. It does make sense and I'm really not opposed to getting to work all day everyday in the same room as my wife.

"Like you say it will be a tight squeeze in the beginning but I'm hoping it doesn't take too long to fix the place up" she states.

"How much do you like this coffee machine?" Brittany asks me and I just look at her questioningly. "That was a stupid question, wasn't it?" she laughs.

"It was a bit silly to ask me that" I nod. "Why are you asking anyway?" I ask.

"Well I was thinking since we aren't drinking coffee as much with the pregnancy then maybe we could move this out of here until we've renovated the office" she replies. "It would make some more room for my things and then once the office is ready, we can move it back in" she adds.

"I'm not using it as much but I don't trust my employees to take care of it so there really isn't anywhere else for it to go" I point out.

"Ok, that's fine. I will leave it where it is" Brittany nods.

"Can we discuss the rest of this later. I need a rest for a minute because I am so tired" I say.

"Ok, sure" Brittany smiles. "Are you feeling ok?" she asks in concern.

"Yeah, don't worry. It's not pregnancy related or anything like that. The meeting I was in was just really exhausting so I just need a minute to sit down and have some coffee" I reply.

"Ok, say no more. I will have your coffee in just a second" she tells me.

"Ok" I smile at my wife. She makes some coffee and then joins me sitting on the couch. "I'm kinda excited now about us sharing an office. I can just imagine you and me working in here and our baby lying in their crib sleeping" I say.

"I know what you mean" she nods. "We're not going to bring the baby to work all the time because that wouldn't be fair on them but when we do, it's going to be so cute for our little baby to be in here with us."

"As soon as the scan is over next week, we'll tell everyone" I say as I bring Brittany's hand to my stomach and place it there. "I just can't keep it a secret anymore" I admit.

"Me neither" Brittany smiles.

* * *

I'm undecided on whether they'll have a boy or a girl yet so let me know if you have any preferences. I need some cool ideas for baby names too.


	27. It's Actually Real

Chapter 27: It's Actually Real

Santana's POV

Brittany and I are only working half a day today because we have the first scan for the baby this afternoon. We're leaving just after lunch and will head to the hospital. We didn't really see the sense in coming back to work again so no matter how quickly the appointment is, we're still going to take the rest of the afternoon off. I'm sort of having mixed emotions about today because on the one hand I'm a little nervous because hospitals aren't my favourite place to be but on the other hand, I'm excited because I can meet my baby today. I'm also excited because if everything goes to plan today then Brittany and I can finally start sharing the good news with everyone.

"Honey, shouldn't you be working?" Brittany asks me amused as she looks over at me sitting daydreaming at my desk while twiddling a pen between my fingers.

"I should be, yes" I smile. "I was just lost in my own thoughts for a second there" I say while putting the pen down and looking back at my computer to start work again.

"I'm starting to get hungry actually, will I just get us some food now?" she asks.

"Yeah, sounds good" I nod.

Brittany gets us something to eat and comes back to the office. We both take a short break and sit and eat the food together while chatting. We then clear everything up and start back working again. We're working for some time before I notice what time it is so I stop what I'm doing. The last thing I want to happen is to be late for our hospital appointment.

"Are you wrapping up what you're working on babe?" I ask Brittany as I shut down my computer and put on my coat.

"Yeah, I'm just finishing this sentence and then I'll be closing my computer down" she tells me.

"I want us to be on time for this appointment" I say while grabbing my purse.

"And we will be honey, I promise" Brittany smiles. She finishes what she is doing before putting her jacket on and getting her purse. "Who is driving?" she asks me as we leave our office.

"You can drive because you know what my driving is like. I don't want us in an accident before we even make it to the hospital" I laugh.

"Ok" Brittany laughs too.

We find Jack and Jade to tell them we need to be somewhere now so they're in charge for the rest of the day. We're keeping the real reason for leaving to ourselves at the moment until we know for sure about the pregnancy and that it's ok. Once we're finished talking to our staff, we head outside and get into the car where Brittany drives us off. The hospital isn't too far away from work so we get there in plenty of time. As soon as Brittany parks up the car, we go straight inside.

"I have an appointment under Santana Pierce" I tell the lady behind the desk.

"No problem. If you want to just take a seat and your doctor will be with you when they're ready" she replies so Brittany and I go and sit down.

"Are you nervous?" Brittany asks me.

"A little bit" I admit. This is the first time I'm consulting with a medical professional regarding the pregnancy since we found out so it does make me nervous. Apart from the morning sickness and taking a home pregnancy test, it's never really been 100% confirmed I'm pregnant. I'm pretty sure I am but it's still nerve wracking right now.

"It's going to be ok" Brittany says as she holds my hand and squeezes it to reassure me.

"Santana Pierce?" we here a nurse say from the door of the waiting room.

"That's me" I say while standing up and pulling Brittany up from her chair since our hands are still joined together. "Let's do this" I smile at my wife.

"It's going to be fine" she tells me as we walk towards the room. Once we get there, I get settled on the table and Brittany sits on the seat next to me as the doctor begins the appointment.

"If you just want to lift up your shirt for me Santana" the doctor says so I do that. "How have you been?" she asks as she gets the ultrasound machine ready.

"Pretty good I would say" I shrug.

"Have you been feeling reasonably fit and healthy?" the doctor asks and I nod. "No doubts this time?" she adds.

"Absolutely not" I shake my head.

"We're in a better place now" Brittany says as she takes my hand and squeezes it.

"Ok, let's get started" the doctor smiles. She puts some gel onto my stomach and then lifts the probe and gently moves it around my stomach. Nothing really seems to happen for a while which scares me.

"Is everything ok?" Brittany asks worriedly.

"There we go" the doctor says. "That right there, is your baby" she smiles at us as she points to the screen.

"It looks just like you Santana" Brittany tells me.

"Very funny" I playfully glare at my wife. There isn't too much that we can see right now but I'm just glad we can see something and hear a heartbeat.

Once the doctor finishes up with the ultrasound, she goes over some other information that we need to know about the pregnancy. She then books me in for my next scan and we get our ultrasound pictures of the baby. We also get some literature to read about the pregnancy on Brittany's request. She was worried she would forget something the doctor told us so she wanted to get some things to take home with us. We then make our way back out to the car so we can go home.

"Are you a little less nervous now?" Brittany asks as she drives off.

"Yeah, definitely" I smile.

"Me too" she nods.

"We can finally enjoy the pregnancy properly now" I say.

"I'm going to put the ultrasound picture on Instagram" Brittany tells me.

"I know it's exciting babe but you shouldn't do that. We haven't told our family or friends yet about the pregnancy so I'd rather we told them than them finding out on Instagram" I explain.

"That's a good point" Brittany nods. "As soon as we tell them then I'm uploading pictures of all the scans and baby items I've bought."

"That's completely fair" I smile.

"We should celebrate right now" Brittany tells me. "What do you want to do?" she asks.

"Call me boring but I kinda just want to be with you" I shrug. It's finally real now that I'm pregnant so it's a big weight off my mind so I just want to kind of be with my wife now. I've been a bit worried the last couple of days which has been mentally exhausting so I just want to go home and relax with my wife.

"That's cool. I like doing that" Brittany smiles. "Are you tired?" she asks as she places her hand on me knee while keeping the car secure with her other hand.

"I'm a little tired because of how busy work has been recently and how nervous I've been about this scan but I'm not tired enough for bed though" I smirk.

"That's good to know" Brittany smirks back.

As soon as we get home, we kick our shoes off and leave our purses and jackets by the door. Brittany grabs us both a bottle of water from the fridge before we make our way to the living room and get comfortable on the couch. We relax together for a little while before I feel Brittany shifting beside me. She moves so that she's lying down with her face close to my stomach. She gently lifts up my shirt and places her hands on my stomach.

"Hey baby, it was so cool getting to see you for the first time today" Brittany says into my stomach. "I need you to do me a favour though. Now that we know you're properly real then I need to ask you if you can be really easy on your mom for me. She's not a pleasant person when she's uncomfortable so for my sake, I need you to be as gentle as you can be" she adds.

"Excuse me, I am always a pleasant person to you" I say.

"It's rude to interrupt so please don't when I'm talking to my baby" Brittany smirks at me.

"Ok" I laugh. It's so cute to see Brittany this happy. It's not that she didn't think I was pregnant before because she did, it's just a lot more confirmed now if that makes sense.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's been a busy week at work for Brittany and I so we're so glad it's the weekend now. We had a fun morning together today, ordering some baby items online and beginning to get the nursery underway. We're now just getting ready to go out for dinner with our friends. We haven't seen them in a little while so we wanted to catch up. We also thought tonight would be the perfect moment to tell them about the pregnancy. Our family already know now but we haven't told our close friends yet so tonight should be good.

"Looking good babe" Brittany smirks at me as she walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Thank you" I smile. "I think the pregnancy is actually making me put on a little weight and I've got to say, it looks good on me" I add.

"You always look good no matter what" she smiles back.

"Thanks honey" I say while kissing Brittany's cheek.

"You're welcome" she smiles again. As soon as we're both ready, we lock up the house and then head out to my car. There was no point in taking a cab when I can't drink anyway so we might as well save money and just drive to the restaurant.

"You can have some wine if you want tonight and I'll drive home" I say as Brittany drives us to the restaurant.

"No, it's ok" Brittany shakes her head. "If you're not drinking then neither am I" she smiles.

"I appreciate that but our friends still don't know I'm pregnant yet so they'll all be having wine so will find it weird if we both don't drink. You can have a glass and I'll say I'm driving and once they know about the baby then it's up to you if you want another glass of wine or not" I say.

"Ok but as long as you don't get mad at me for drinking when you can't" Brittany replies.

"Honestly, I won't be mad" I smile. I could never get mad at Brittany for something like that because I know she wants to make this pregnancy as easy for me as possible so I don't think for a second that she would do all the stuff I can't right in front of my face.

"Ok" she smiles back.

Once we get to the restaurant, Brittany puts the car in park and then gets out and runs to the passenger side of the car. She opens the door for me and holds her hand out to help me get out of the car. I'm only just in my second trimester of pregnancy so I don't need help just yet but I love that Brittany wants to help me anyway. She locks up the car and then we make our way inside, hand in hand. We're then shown to our table where as usual, all of our friends and their partners are already there.

"I would say sorry that we're late but I'm not really" I chuckle.

"Well I am a little sorry we're late because we do this to you all the time and it's not nice" Brittany replies.

"You're both here now so that's all that matters" Tina states. "Shall we order some drinks then and then we can have a look at the menus and order our food."

"Sounds like a plan" Brittany nods.

Brittany and I get sat down and then we order our drinks. We all have a look at the menus and once the waiter brings us our drinks, he takes our food order. The waiter leaves again so we all just starting catching up and sip our drinks. Mercedes was just telling us all about her plans for the wedding so far and Tina was just saying she was promoted at work so things are looking exciting for everyone. Brittany and I haven't had a chance to tell everyone our news yet.

"Are you ok Quinn, you've been really quiet tonight?" Brittany asks my best friend. She hasn't really said much at all tonight compared to our other friends.

"Yeah I'm fine" Quinn shrugs. "I'm sorry I'm bringing the mood down tonight; I've just had a horrible day" she explains.

"Why what happened?" I ask in concern.

"Work was just an absolute nightmare today and my boss was a complete ass too. I just don't like my him at all" Quinn shakes her head.

"I don't like mine either" Tina agrees. "I mean I know I was just promoted and I should be grateful for that but honestly, I should have been promoted a year ago" she adds.

"Yeah I don't like mine either. I think it's a normal feeling though because I don't think anyone ever really likes their boss" Mercedes replies.

"I like mine" Brittany shrugs.

"Like?" I question my wife.

"I really love my boss" Brittany corrects herself as she smiles at me.

"That's different because you're in a relationship with your boss and you married her. For the rest of us we don't really like our bosses" Quinn states.

"It's the weekend now, let's not worry about work right now when we're all off and don't need to be back at work until Monday" Brittany states.

"I have some news actually that will cheer everyone up" I say excitedly.

"Ok, do spill" Quinn smiles.

"I'm pregnant" I say proudly.

"Me too" Quinn yells excitedly.

"Are you fucking serious Quinn?" I ask outraged. She has well and truly stolen my thunder.

"No, I only said it to annoy you" Quinn laughs. "I had a feeling that is what you were going to say so I wanted to tease you" she adds.

"I don't find it amusing, I find it rude actually" I say seriously.

"She was just having a joke Santana" Tina replies.

"We know you were trying to be funny but it's not funny because having a baby is a big deal to us. We wanted to share the happy news with you all but instead of getting to fully celebrate it we're now having a discussion about the fact your jokes aren't funny and it's ruined the happy mood" Brittany explains.

"Ok, I'm sorry" Quinn apologises. "I am really happy for you both" she says sincerely.

"Thank you" I smile.

"We're so happy for you too" Mercedes agrees and Tina nods.

"I did kinda wonder what was going on when you weren't drinking Santana" Mike points out. "I know you said you were driving but you wouldn't normally drive to something like this. You would take a cab so both of you could drink tonight" he adds.

"I can easily go a night out without drinking, I'm not some kind of booze hound" I state.

"We're not saying that, we're just saying you never pass up an opportunity for some cocktails or something so we knew something was going on when you ordered water" James points out.

"Fair enough" I shrug. "Anyway, the point is I'm having Britt's baby and we're so excited. We've had the first scan and everything looks great so we're going to be constantly annoying you about everything baby related" I tell them.

"First thing tomorrow morning, you'll see tons of stuff on my social media accounts because everyone who we wanted to tell now knows so I'm going on a posting spree the first chance I can get to show off my news" Brittany smiles.

"And I will be the first one to like all your posts" I smile at my wife.

* * *

Brittany's POV

Oh my goodness, what a stressful day I've had today at work. For some reason, it just seemed that one thing after another kept going wrong. I would sort out one issue and then another one cropped up. It also didn't help that some of our staff members are off sick at the moment because there's a bad cold virus circulating. Normally my colleagues would power through and work through their ailments but I've made it clear that if you're unwell then you need to staff away from my pregnant wife. Santana is a not a great patient at the best of times when she's sick so I'd really hate for her to be sick and pregnant at the same time.

I've just arrived home now, finally, and I'm parking my car outside. I was a bit worried about coming home because I've got a feeling Santana will be pissed at me. I'm even more worried now as I make my way towards the house and see no lights on inside. I'm guessing with the darkness and the door locked then Santana is not sitting inside watching some TV waiting on me arriving. I'm assuming she's in bed and in no mood for me. I was half expecting her to be mad that I'm late but still happy enough that we could eat a late dinner together. I very much doubt that's going to happen now giving the current atmosphere of the quiet house.

"Hey, I'm home" I announce my presence as I come through the front door and lock it back up behind me.

I don't hear any response from Santana which clearly means she's pissed. I switch the light on and put my keys and purse down before kicking off my shoes. I then quietly make my way upstairs and into my bedroom. When I walk inside, the room is in darkness and there's a figure tucked up in bed with the bedcovers over their face. I slip off my sweater and throw it in the hamper before lifting the covers at Santana's side of the bed and quietly getting into bed. I know my wife is pissed at me but there's a slight cuteness about her curled up on my side of the bed.

"Hi" I say as I wrap my arms around Santana.

"You're late" she tells me unamused.

"I know baby but something cropped up at work so I couldn't leave as quickly as I wanted to" I tell her.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks as I begin kissing her neck.

"I'm just kissing you babe" I reply. "Don't you like it?" I ask.

"I don't know" Santana states nonchalantly.

"You don't know if you like it?" I ask amused.

"I normally like it but I don't know that I want to tell you I like it because I'm mad at you. I had dinner ready for you coming home and you didn't turn up on time. It's all in the trash now" she replies.

"I'm really sorry honey but you do know how it is sometimes. It's your company so you know better than me what can happen sometimes and how you can get held up" I explain.

"You could have called or texted" she tells me.

"I know but my phone wasn't on me and I was just so busy. You knew where I was though because I was at work when you left to go home" I state.

"It's not about where you were. It's about you not having the decency to let me know you were late considering I was making dinner" Santana replies.

"Like I say, I really am sorry babe. You know me so you know I wouldn't do this intentionally" I say as I gently roll her onto her back and kiss her.

"Whatever" she shrugs.

"Come on babe, don't be like that" I say while kissing her again. I then climb over her and get off the bed.

"What are you doing now?" she asks me while sitting up slightly to see why I've got off the bed.

"I'm getting undressed" I shrug.

"Why, do you think you might get lucky tonight?" Santana asks.

"I don't think, I know" I smirk.

"What makes you so sure I want to?" she asks.

"The look on your face right now" I say, smirking again.

"Why, what is my face saying?" Santana questions.

"It's saying you're very turned on and if I don't do something about it soon, you'll come on your own" I state. "And don't try and deny it because I'm married to you babe so I know that face very well. Also, you kept kissing me back when I kissed you so obviously you're not that mad at me" I say before she can answer.

"Oh, I'm mad at you still" she points out. "Unfortunately, I am kinda horny too now" she sighs.

"I always knew kissing your neck did things for you" I smirk.

"As soon as we're finished, I'll go back to being mad at you and you're going to pay hell for leaving me on my own all night" Santana tells me as she shuffles out of her pyjamas.

"If I get to have sex with you first then that's a deal I'll take any day" I smirk as I climb onto the bed.

"Just get over here and stop talking" she states as she pulls me towards her and kisses me. We kiss for a little bit as I get into position between her legs. "No foreplay tonight because you don't deserve it, just sex" she tells me.

"Ok" I laugh. I don't know how Santana manages to do it but she can be so unbelievably cute and sexy all at the same time.

"Are you in yet?" she questions me.

"Hey, what kind of question is that? You'll know when I'm in, trust me" I reply. "I'm not that shit at sex that you can't even feel me doing anything" I add.

"Well…"

"If you try and disagree with me Lopez, I won't be in you at all tonight and trust me you don't want that. You want it as much as I do" I assure her as I lean down and kiss her.

"I don't want to wait anymore" Santana states.

"Ok honey" I smile before kissing her again and slowly inserting into her.

"God, that feels good" she moans as I begin a nice rhythm between us. I continue to thrust in and out for some time before I feel Santana pull me even closer to her.

"You ready?" I ask. I know I am.

"Yeah" Santana replies while throwing her head back against the pillows. We eventually come together.

"Still mad at me?" I ask as I hold my wife tightly.

"I said I would be so yeah, I am" she shrugs while turning around to face me.

"I don't think you're too mad though because you're still lying with me and you've still got your arms around me" I point out.

"I know that but I can still be mad at the same time" Santana smirks. I don't think she's actually as mad as she is making out to be because I think she gets it. She's had really late nights at work before where I've been waiting at home for her. I think she's just trying to use the pregnancy card as much as she can and get whatever she wants whenever she wants. I'm not complaining though because I would do anything for my wife.

"I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you" I assure her.

"Ok, I'll hold you to that. Right now though, I want to stay like this" she replies.

"Ok" I nod while leaning forward to kiss her head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I have been in meetings all morning so I am finally glad to be done with them now for the day. I'm not only glad because I can have a bit of time to myself to work but I'm also glad because I drank way too much coffee last night so I've been desperate for the bathroom since 10 minutes into my first meeting. I've been staying away from caffeine in support of Santana but she gave me a pass last night because I had to work on my presentations for the meetings this morning so I needed the caffeine to keep awake. As I say though, the downside of drinking caffeine is that it makes me need to pee all the time. I'm just finishing up in my bathroom now, feeling 10 stone lighter since I emptied my bladder.

"Hi there" Santana says seductively as she smirks at me through the mirror as I wash my hands at the sink.

"What are you up to babe, you look a little mischievous" I point out.

"I'm never mischievous" she assures me.

"Oh yes you are" I smile as I dry my hands and make my way over to her.

"You like it when I'm mischievous though, don't you?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, I kinda do" I say as I slip my arms around Santana's waist.

"Are you feeling ok because you left the conference room in a hurry?" Santana asks seriously as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Oh yeah, I'm good" I shrug. "All that coffee last night did a number on me and I had to pee really badly" I add.

"Oh, ok" Santana says in relief. "I thought for a second something upset you so you had to rush off. I was coming here to flirt and cheer you up but if you had been upset and not in the mood, I'd have looked after you too" she says.

"Honestly, I'm all good so there isn't anything to worry about" I smile.

"I suppose I could go back to flirting with you then" she smirks at me.

"I suppose you could" I smirk back.

"I'm going to kiss you first though" my wife tells me as she pulls me closer and kisses me passionately.

"Are we really going to do this in the bathroom?" I ask as we pull away.

"The door is locked so why not" Santana shrugs.

"Ok, fine" I smile.

"Thank you" Santana smiles back.

"Oh god, you're getting quite heavy" I say while pretending to wince in pain as I lift my wife onto the sink area.

"I'm pregnant you bitch" Santana states.

"I do know that honey, I am the one that impregnated you" I laugh. "I was being funny, there is no need to get so offended" I say.

"I'm sorry, my siblings have just been teasing me recently that I look bloated or that I should lose a few pounds so I'm over sensitive" she replies.

"Let me kick their ass for you then" I state. Usually if anyone has to kick ass then I like to put Santana up for the job but since they're offending Santana, then I would be more than happy to fill in.

"Thank you but it's ok" Santana smiles.

"Honey, when I said you were heavy, I didn't mean it at all" I assure her.

"I don't mind you joking with me because I know you but when my siblings do it, I get pissed off because they're doing it to make fun of me not to joke" she tells me.

XXX

Santana and I have just gotten comfortable on the couch together. As soon as we got home from work, we made dinner and then sat down to eat it together. There are probably some work things we could have continued with at home but neither of us felt in the mood to keep working. We just wanted some time to relax together and we can worry about work tomorrow. We're just watching some TV show right now on Netflix as we sit cuddled up together.

"Wait a minute, that's her boyfriend?" Santana asks surprised as she points to the TV.

"Yeah" I nod.

"I thought that was her son or even her grandson" she laughs.

"No, it's definitely her boyfriend" I nod.

"That's a big age difference" she points out. "Why would he want to date someone as old as that?" she asks me.

"Dating older women isn't that bad" I shrug.

"Have you dated or been with an older woman?" she asks me. I don't know if it's so much a question but a judgement if I had done that.

"I have, yes" I shrug.

"Were you like desperate or something?" Santana questions. "I mean I'm assuming you must have been otherwise you would have gone for someone a little bit younger and hotter."

"Trust me, she was hot" I smile. "Also, I was not desperate. It was more like she was the desperate one because she wanted sex since the minute we met. I can't exactly complain though because the sex was amazing" I add.

"Honey, if you would like to stay married and get to see your baby, I suggest you shut the hell up" Santana tells me while placing her hand over my mouth to stop me from saying anything else.

"Ok I'll stop but I'm not exactly doing anything wrong unlike you. You're the one judging people including your wife" I point out.

"I guess I am being too harsh because love is love, right?" she states. "I suppose I would need to be in that position to understand fully."

"Exactly" I nod.

"So this cougar, what was she like?" Santana asks.

"Well I'm not exactly following the story thoroughly but I think she may have been the guys teacher a long time ago and they've just crossed paths again or something" I shrug. I'm not that invested in the programme but there's not much else to watch that I'm interested in.

"No, I didn't mean the horrible TV show. I meant what was the cougar like that you had amazing sex with or whatever?" she asks. I'm sensing a little bit of jealousy here.

"Don't call her a cougar because that sounds a little degrading. She's an amazing person and I'm so glad we fell in love" I say honestly.

"Oh god, this just gets better and better" Santana says while rolling her eyes, mocking me. "I was led to believe you had only ever been in love once, with me that is, but I guess this bitch really got your juices flowing and you were just captivated by her" she adds.

"Oh yeah" I say proudly.

"I'm sitting right here Brittany, could you not take such delight in how this bitch used to make you feel and how amazing she was" Santana shakes her head at me in annoyance.

"She's so amazing though, I'm just so glad I married her" I smile.

"YOU WHAT!?" Santana states, her voice the loudest it's ever been during the whole conversation. "You married her? Like what a quickie in Vegas or something before divorcing?"

"I'm talking in present tense babe" I smile.

"Huh?" she asks confused.

"Meaning I am still married to her" I laugh. "Honey, my older woman is you. I fell in love with you and I married you" I say while pecking her lips.

"For fuck's sake Brittany, you nearly gave me a heart attack with all of that carrying on. Yes, I'm older but by two measly years. I'm not some fucking old woman" Santana replies displeased. I can definitely see the relief though.

"I just can't believe you didn't catch on sooner" I laugh. I know I shouldn't be so amused but when Santana really gets something into her head and goes off on a tangent, it's cute.

"Were you joking the whole damn time?" she asks me.

"In the beginning I was genuinely a little surprised you were bothered by age gaps and I was saying in general they don't bother me but when you asked if I dated an older woman before then I started the joke. I mean I have dated people a little older than you too but I was mainly talking about you. I have never dated anyone over 30 though" I explain.

"Ok" Santana nods.

"Not that 30 is old though babe. I just mean I was only 23 when we met so I had only had girlfriends like from school or college. My point is I have never dated anyone old enough to be my parent" I say.

"Me too. It's been mostly people around my age" Santana agrees.

"So, after that little joke, am I in your bad books?" I ask nervously.

"As much as I didn't appreciate the joke, you're actually not in trouble. I'm thinking back now to the conversation and I'm releasing what you said was about me. That means you called me hot, amazing and good at sex. You said you loved me a lot and are glad you married me. You also said I turn you on and you're completely captivated by me. I can't really be mad at you saying that about me, right?" she smirks as she straddles my lap.

"All of those things were true" I smile.

"Like I say, I appreciate them but please don't say them again when joking though. Just say them outright and lose the possible mini heart attack you could give your pregnant wife for thinking you married and loved someone before her" she states.

"Ok, baby" I say while reaching up to kiss Santana.

* * *

Santana's POV

I'm just working hard in my office right now. It's kind of weird though because my wife and I share the office now but yet I have no clue where she is. She's been in and out the whole day and it's starting to annoy me a little. I wish she would just come in and sit down and do some work but she doesn't, she just does a little work on her computer and then leaves again and them comes back and so on and so forth. I'm actually getting more peace and quiet from the contractors sorting out the new office than I am from my wife entering and exiting all the time.

"We're done for the day Ms Lopez" one of the contractors tells me.

"When do you think you'll be finished because it's been going on a for a number of weeks now. How hard is it to take down a wall and smooth things over?" I ask. I would think differently if we were building something rather than taking something down. All they had to do was knock down the wall between my office and the storage room.

"We'll be finished tomorrow and then we'll have the decorators in over the weekend to redecorate the whole room and then you'll be good to go" the man smiles.

"Ok but I'm holding you to this so everything better be finished by Monday" I say seriously.

"It will be Ms Lopez" he assures me.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then" I say and then the builders leave.

"Hi honey" Brittany says as she comes skipping into the office.

"Nice to finally see you again Ms Pierce" I state. "Do you remember me?" I ask.

"Uh…what?" Brittany laughs confused.

"You have come and gone many times today, I'm surprised you remember who I am and what our office is meant for" I say while going back to working.

"I'll always remember you; you leave a lasting impression on me every time I see you" my wife smirks at me.

"Good to know" I say, struggling to hide the pride I feel right now.

"I have a present for you Ms Lopez" Brittany says while placing an envelope on my desk.

"What's this?" I ask, stopping typing on my computer and looking up at her curiously.

"Open it up and find out babe" she smiles.

"Ok" I shrug. I open the envelope and read it over for a second. "Flight tickets for the summer, what are they for?" I ask confused.

"You and I are taking a little vacation in June" she smiles again.

"A babymoon?" I ask excitedly.

"Exactly" Brittany nods. "Obviously it's not for a while yet since this is late March but it's something to look forward to, right?" she adds.

"Definitely" I smile. I don't care when it is, I just want a little vacation with my wife as a couple before we become a family of three.

"So, judging by your earlier comment, I'm guessing you're missing me a little bit?" Brittany asks smugly.

"It's not that I'm missing you. I just think since you insisted on us sharing an office then you should use it more. There is no point in us sharing or you even having an office at all if you don't use it" I state.

"Just admit you're pissed because you miss me and not because I'm not in here every second of the day" she smiles.

"I just think it's weird that you insisted on sharing this office if you had no intention of being in it. You've just caused a lot of time and money to go to waste by renovating the office for no reason now" I shrug. I'm not admitting I miss her because I'm not needy and she doesn't need an ego boost because she already knows how I feel about her.

"Honey, I do use the office. I've just been a bit busy today so I haven't had a chance to sit down as much as I would like to do what I needed to do" Brittany replies.

"What have you been doing all day?" I ask curiously.

"Working on the babymoon for a start" she states. "Then I had some business to attend to with Jack but anyway, I am here now and ready to get back to working on my computer. You have the pleasure of my company for the rest of the afternoon now" she smiles.

"I think I might call it a day and head home actually" I shrug.

"Why are you complaining about me not being in the office then if you're just going to go home" Brittany laughs.

"Do you want to come home with me or do you have too much to do?" I ask, ignoring her question.

"I probably should stay because I do have a lot to get on with" she replies.

"Fine" I huff.

"Honey what is going on with you today?" Brittany asks amused. "I just can't seem to supply the right answer. You just acknowledged that you thought I would have work to do so why are you getting pissed at me for not wanting to go home?" she questions.

"I'm pregnant, ok?" I sigh.

"Yeah, I know that" Brittany looks at me confused.

"I am hormonal so I have horrible mood swings and want sex like all the time" I explain.

"Do you want to have sex now?" she asks excitedly.

"Not right this second but I wouldn't complain if you were to come home with me and we were to get out of our work clothes and forget to put some clean clothes on" I shrug.

"You're not going to suddenly have a mood swing as soon as we get home and decide you don't want to have sex, are you?" Brittany asks. "That would kind of be a waste of my time if that happened because I do have work to do so if I'm not working, it really needs to be something good I'm doing instead" she points out.

"I'll have a bad mood swing right now if you don't make up your mind about coming home with me" I say seriously. I just want to go home so I wish Brittany would decide what she's doing a little quicker.

"I'll come home" she says eagerly.

"Correct answer" I smile.

"You are so adorable; do you know that" Brittany says while kissing me and then grabbing her things so we can go home.

"I've been told that before but I was hoping to be sexy right now, not adorable" I point out.

"You're sexy, very sexy" Brittany smirks while pulling me closer and kissing me again.

"Ok, we need to go home now because how much I need you is rapidly increasing by the second" I say while pulling Brittany behind me and out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany and I were working all last weekend right up until yesterday so we're finally taking a day off today. We didn't really have much planned for today until Brittany suggested we could go car shopping. We spoke about getting another proper family car before but we never did anything about it so we figured now that I am pregnant then it wouldn't hurt to put our plan into action. Brittany's car will be more than appropriate for us having a family but my sports car not so much. We agreed that I get to keep my current car for pleasure and Brittany has her motorbike and then she'll keep her car for us as a family and I will purchase a family car too. Although, just because the car is going to be built for a family doesn't mean it can't also look smart so I think our bank balance might take a large hit today.

We've just arrived at the dealership now. We park the car up in the customer area before walking over and beginning to have a look around the different cars. I've not got my heart set on a specific model yet but I have an idea of what I would like. We're only looking around for a few minutes before a man approaches us and introduces himself as one of the salesmen.

"What kind of car are you looking for?" he asks.

"What do you think?" I ask as I rest my hand on my pregnant belly.

"I'm guessing it's not a two-seater then" the man smiles.

"Definitely not" I state. "I don't want some boring family car though. I want a smart looking vehicle that I can be proud to drive that is also safe for my family" I add.

"My wife has expensive taste so you would be as well to take us to the most luxurious family friendly cars you have because she won't buy anything cheap so you're just wasting your time showing us the popular models that all families have" Brittany points out.

"That's right" I nod. I like being different so I don't want to be cruising around town in the same car as every other mom out there. I want a unique and expensive vehicle. I mean I have the money so why not succumb to my expensive taste.

"I think we have exactly what you're looking for so follow me" the salesman smiles.

"Ok" I nod again.

"I couldn't help noticing the car you arrived in. I could certainly get you a good price for that" the salesman tells us.

"Absolutely not, I am not trading that beautiful car in" I shake my head.

"So what car are you trading in?" the man frowns at me in confusion.

"We're not. We're looking for a flat-out sale not a trade in" Brittany replies.

"Oh, so it's not your car either that you're trading in" the man says surprised to Brittany.

"No, my wife has a family car and a motorbike and I'll have the new car and keep the one over there" I state.

"Ok" the man smiles.

"Just because we're buying alone and not selling anything doesn't mean we won't notice you trying to get even more money out of us so don't bother trying to put the price of these cars up to make even more money" I warn the man.

"The price on the cars will be a fixed price, we won't increase the value" the man assures me.

"That doesn't work for us either" Brittany shakes her head. "If you're not willing to negotiate a good deal and drop the price a little then we're not interested. If the prices stay fixed then we're not buying from here" she states seriously.

"You don't want to argue with her, she has a degree in finance so she knows what she's talking about" I say while smiling at my wife.

"How about I show you the cars and then we can talk money once you've had a look at what we're offering?" the salesman asks.

"Ok" I nod.

"Oh, this is a nice car" Brittany says as we stop to take a look.

"It does look nice but I don't like the colour" I point out.

"We actually have this model in a few other colours so if you like it then I can source the same car but in a different colour for you" the man tells me.

"Yeah, maybe" I nod. "I'll take a closer look at this one first though" I say. There is no point in sourcing me another colour if I end up not liking the particular model we're looking at.

"So, I hope you don't mind me saying but I guess you're both quite wealthy" the man says as we look around the car.

"I suppose you can say that but we've worked hard to be where we are so we're pretty modest about it. Well at least I'm modest about my life" Brittany says while smirking at me and hip bumping me.

"I can be a little boastful unlike my wife" I laugh. I can't help but show off what I have and how hard I've worked to get to where I am.

"What do you both do for a living?" the man asks curiously.

"I'm a fashion designer and we have several fashion lines" I say. "I started primarily as a children's designer then I went into adult fashion and my wife started a sportswear line and now we're developing a line of shoes together."

"Hold on, you're the owners of BP Sportswear?" the man asks surprised.

"That's not my line, it's Britt's" I say while pointing to my wife. "How did you know we were talking about that?" I ask.

"The initials BP are on your car keychain so I put two and two together" he replies. "My wife is obsessed with the pants and hoodies for working out in. She has been buying a lot of clothes for our daughter from SL Designs which I'm now realising must be one of your lines too?"

"That's correct, that's the first line I ever developed" I nod.

"Now that you know who we are, any chance of a little discount on whatever we buy?" Brittany asks with a smirk.

"I'm not sure about that" the man says hesitantly.

"Whatever your wife wants from BP Sportswear she can get free if you negotiate a little with us because I kinda happen to like this car" I say.

"I might be able to knock a little off the price but I need to make a living here too ladies so I can't just be giving the car away" he replies. "How about we look at some other colours first and then you can see what you think?"

"Ok" I nod.

After looking at the different colours I could get the car in, I take a look at a few other models just to make sure I am happy with the model I first liked. I finally decide on the car I want so Brittany negotiates a good deal with the salesman. I then do some paperwork for the car and Brittany gets the salesman's details so we can send some free products to his family. I think over all I got the better deal than he did because all he got was some free products from us but I got a very expensive car for a pretty decent price.

"I'm kinda jealous of you getting a new car now. My car is great and everything but it's not brand new and in pristine condition like yours will be when we pick it up" Brittany admits as we leave the dealership.

"Honey, this new car is as much mine as it is yours so you can drive it whenever you want" I smile.

"Ok, I might just hold you to that" she shrugs.

"When we pick it up next week, I'll let you drive it home" I say and Brittany nods.

"Hey, it's still early so how about going for some lunch now, my treat" Brittany smiles.

"Sounds good to me" I smile back.

"What are you and the baby craving right now?" she asks as she places a gentle hand on my stomach.

"Honestly, Burger King" I laugh.

"If that's what you and the baby really want then that's what you shall have" Brittany shrugs. "We can all eat healthy again tomorrow" she adds.

"I'm also craving something else so as soon as we've eaten, can we go home please" I say as I rest my hand dangerously high on my wife's thigh.

"Yeah" Brittany smirks back as she leans over and kisses me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's a Saturday afternoon right now and even though I could be doing something more fun on my day off, I'm not. I'm at home lounging on the couch in my sweatpants watching rubbish TV. I just wasn't feeling the best today so I'm having a quiet day to myself. I'm not sure if its pregnancy related or not but whatever it is, is making me feel so lethargic so I'm just resting. Brittany was feeling a bit bored and restless at home all day on her day off from work so she decided to go to the gym and use up some energy. I wasn't thrilled about her leaving me at home myself because it's more fun with her around but when she promised to buy me takeout for dinner tonight then all was forgiven. The baby and I love takeout so we're looking forward to it.

I'm just going through the channels on the TV to see if there is something better to watch when my cell rings. I look at it but don't recognise the number at all so I don't bother answering. It's not Brittany or close family and friends so it's not important. Plus, to be quite truthful, I'm not in the mood for talking to anyone. After a few minutes of going through all of the channels and finally picking something to watch, my home phone rings next to me. I pick it up to see the number and weirdly it's the same one trying to get through on my cell. I guess whoever it is kinda needs me so I answer it reluctantly.

"Hello?" I say a little pissed off. I just wanted a quiet day, not to talk on the phone.

"Hi there, I'm looking for Santana Pierce" the voice says.

"This is she, who is this?" I ask confused. I honestly don't recognise the phone number at all.

"I'm calling regarding your wife Brittany" the woman replies.

"Ok that's fine but who are you?" I ask, still really confused.

"I'm calling from the hospital, your wife was involved in a road traffic collision so as her emergency contact, we need you to come right here. I'm afraid…"

"Nope, not happening" I say while throwing the phone down and running out of the door.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	28. I Won't Do This Alone

Chapter 28: I Won't Do This Alone

Santana's POV

_"I'm calling from the hospital, your wife was involved in a road traffic collision so as her emergency contact, we need you to come right here. I'm afraid…"_

_"Nope, not happening" I say while throwing the phone down and running out of the door. _

I don't even want to listen to the end of the woman's sentence. The words Brittany and hospital were enough for me to throw the phone down, grab my car keys and rush out the door. It probably wasn't the best idea to not finish the phone conversation because now I'm headed to the hospital not even sure where she'll be located or what's happened to her. I've got to admit though, a tiny part of me didn't want to hear the end of the woman's sentence because what happens if I don't like what she says. Sometimes ignorance really is bliss so I'm pretending she couldn't have said my wife is in fatal condition and that she just had a sore arm or something.

As soon as I arrive at the hospital, I haphazardly park in a space and quickly get out of the car. I lock it as I run towards the entrance and go inside. I must look like an idiot running about but I don't really care. I'm also not dressed the best either in my sweatpants with messy hair and no makeup but when you get a call like this, the way you look doesn't matter. I run over to the desk to find out what's happening and where Brittany is.

"Brittany Pierce, I need to see her" I say quickly as I try to regain my breath.

"And you are?" the woman asks me.

"I need to see Brittany Pierce right now" I say annoyed.

"I can't just let anyone in there so who might I be talking to?" she asks.

"Santana Pierce, I'm Brittany's wife" I state.

"Ok, well she is in that room right there but they're just working on her right now so hold on until I see if it's ok to go in" the woman tells me.

"Ok" I nod. I'd rather just go right in to see Brittany but I suppose the good thing is that if they're working on her then she's not dead.

"Santana Pierce?" a man asks as he leaves the room.

"That's me" I state.

"I'm your wife's doctor so I can quickly catch you up before you go inside" he tells me. "Some of the others are just putting in a few stiches right now so I'll let them finish and then you can see her."

"Oh god, look at her" I say as I catch a glimpse of Brittany through the window to her room. She is lying on the bed with medical professionals all around her either administering medication or stitching her up or something.

"It looks bad but she's going to be ok" the doctor tells me. "She's got concussion and a few broken ribs amongst a lot of cuts and bruises but other than that she's fine. She's going to be in quite a bit of pain but like I say, no internal bleeding or broken limbs" he adds.

"Oh, thank goodness" I say in relief.

"Actually, it looks like they're finished up in there so why don't you go on in. Brittany has been asking for you" he smiles at me.

"Thank you" I say before rushing into the room. "Baby, I'm here" I say as I approach her bed.

"Megan, is that you?" Brittany says as she slowly opens her eyes.

"It's not Megan but I tell you who will be here soon, your divorce lawyer" I snap. How dare she ask for her ex-girlfriend like that?

"Santana calm down, I'm just playing" she says laughing before quickly wincing in pain due to her laughter jolting her.

"Well I'm not" I sigh. "This is not funny. For all I knew I could have lost you today. I was at home making my way through the chocolate you bought me when I get a call from the hospital. I had no idea what happened until 5 minutes ago when I turned up and spoke to your doctor."

"I'm sorry" she apologises.

"By the way, that pain from the laughter serves you right. You don't get to say your exes name like that" I point out.

"I know and I said I was sorry. At least me trying to make a joke makes you realise I am ok because I joke all the time. If I wasn't joking now, you'd be worried something was still wrong with me" Brittany replies.

"Fair enough but joke in a different way next time please. Actually, let's just not have a next time that involves a hospital" I state.

"May I have a kiss please?" Brittany asks innocently.

"Of course" I smile. God that woman knows how to melt my heart.

"Thank you" she says as I lean down and kiss her.

"I am so glad you're ok" I say.

"Me too" she nods.

"You've been very lucky Brittany" the doctor tells my wife.

"Lucky?" she questions angrily. Wow that was a quick turn in mood. "I shouldn't have had to count on my luck today because this should never have happened. None of this was my fault. The other driver is at fault here so don't tell me I'm lucky as if I made a mistake or something. I done nothing wrong but I've still ended up here. I've actually got a good mind to report you for…"

"Honey, it's ok" I say while putting my arms around her. "I know you're pissed but it's not the doctor's fault. I don't think he quite meant it in that way. I think he was just saying you didn't suffer any lasting injuries really" I add as I hug her tightly.

"This morning I thought I was having a great day. I had a nice breakfast with my wife and then we decided to have a quiet night in tonight so I was looking forward to that. I had just had a good session at the gym and was on my way home to build the baby's crib which was exciting. However, instead of building my baby's crib and having a cheat night with some takeout, I am now going to be stuck on the couch in pain and high on painkillers" Brittany sighs.

"I know it's not what we wanted but the main thing is that you're going to be ok. You just need to heal for a few days and then we'll be back to normal" I say optimistically.

"I hope that asshole gets arrested for dangerous driving or something because he could have killed me" she states.

"I hope so too" I say while shaking my head in disgust. I know Brittany is ok now but god, did I get the fright of my life when I got that phone call. Also, this could have ended a lot differently so I could have been on my way to the morgue.

"I'll leave you both to it and I'll come back and check on you soon Brittany" the doctor says and then leaves.

"My motorbike is absolutely ruined now as far as I'm aware. They had to practically pick up every individual piece of it from the ground" Brittany sighs.

"I'm not going to say I'm sad it's no longer in use because I never liked the thing anyway" I shrug.

"Excuse me?" Brittany asks annoyed.

"I know it meant a lot to you or whatever but I didn't like it so I am breathing a sigh of relief now that it's broken" I state.

"I was over exaggerating; my bike will be fine once it's fixed" she replies.

"No" I say simply while shaking my head.

"No?" Brittany questions. "What are you saying no to?" she asks.

"You are not going on that motorbike again" I say seriously.

"It wasn't my fault the accident. The guy ran a red light" she replies as she winces in pain as she tries to get off the bed.

"I'm still not letting you ride on the motorbike again" I state while pushing her gently back onto the bed. She doesn't need to go anywhere right now.

"You can't do that" Brittany sighs.

"I can't raise this baby myself so if this is what a motorbike does to you then I won't allow you to keep riding it. Am I not speaking English here?" I say annoyed.

"I understand what you're saying and I know you're scared but you can't just say no like that. We need to discuss these things" she points out.

"We can discuss it all you want but my answer will always be no. No way am I letting you go out into the road on that fucking bike again" I state.

"I think I need to get the doctor back in here, I'm in pain. Suddenly I have a pain in my ass now" Brittany says childishly to me.

"Oh, grow up Brittany" I say while rolling my eyes at her.

"I'm really quite sore and this pain medication is making me tired so if you want to keep fighting can you go and find someone else to do it with and leave me the hell alone" Brittany says while turning her head to the side to look away from me.

"You could have been killed Brittany so if you think I'm leaving you for one second you have another thing coming" I tell her. I am not leaving her side until I know she's ok. I mean if it means I need to go to the bathroom with her then that's a risk I'm willing to take.

"Can you sit quietly then because I don't need this fighting right now" she sighs.

"I can do that…I think" I reply hesitantly. I hope I can but the situation is really annoying me so it's hard to let it go right now when I just want to get my point across.

For the next couple of hours, Brittany and I remain in her hospital room in silence. Brittany has a little nap and I switch between keeping an eye on her and flicking through a magazine with my feet up. I'm not the most comfortable sitting on the chair but I wouldn't risk sharing the bed with Brittany in case I move too much and it hurts her. To be honest I'm probably more uncomfortable because I'm pregnant rather than the chair itself being too hard to sit on. The doctor is now just in checking on Brittany and checking her blood pressure and things like that.

"Apart from the pain, are you feeling well Brittany?" he asks.

"Yeah, I just feel sore and a little tired from the medication. Other than that though, I'm good" she shrugs.

"I see no reason to keep you here then Brittany because everything looks good and I know you're itching to get home. You do have a concussion though so if you feel any worse at all, please come back in" the doctor tells her. "You're young and healthy so I think you'll be ok but like I say, any worse and get straight back here."

"Thank you" Brittany replies.

"We just need you to sign a couple of things before I can discharge you. You'll also need to wait a few minutes until your prescription is ready" the doctor states.

"No problem" Brittany smiles.

After 10 or so minutes, Brittany gets everything signed and her prescription is ready. The doctor goes over a few points with us about dosage of the medication and the best way for Brittany to heal. He then gets a wheelchair for Brittany and helps us get outside before leaving us at the exit. Brittany and I then slowly make our way over to my car. I can see Brittany is really struggling to move with the pain which totally breaks my heart. No matter how mad I am about the bike, I hate seeing her like this and in so much pain.

"Come on, I'll help you" I say while putting my arm around Brittany's waist.

"You're pregnant, I should be the one helping you" she sighs as she puts her arm over my shoulder to steady herself.

"Honestly you help me enough. I know I'm pregnant but that's a normal thing that most women go through whereas you're in pain from the accident which isn't a normal thing" I state. "Don't be proud right now, just let me help because I can" I add.

"Ok, thank you" Brittany smiles. After a few minutes, we reach my car.

"Just lean against the car for a second babe until I put these things in the trunk" I say while opening it up. I throw Brittany's jacket and prescription into it before closing it again. "Ok, I'll help you get in" I say while opening the passenger door for her before gently trying to help her get sat down.

"Couldn't you have drove one of the bigger cars?" Brittany asks as we struggle to get her into our two-seater.

"Really?" I ask annoyed. "You're asking me that?" I question.

"I've got broken ribs babe; this isn't going to be a comfortable ride squashed in like this" she tells me as she finally gets in.

"Brittany, I get a call from the hospital to say my wife has been admitted due a car crash. Do you really think I stood around and picked a particular set of car keys up?" I ask. "I picked up the closest ones and ran out of the house to come and make sure my wife was not dead."

"Ok, I'm sorry" Brittany apologises.

"I'm sorry that you're going to be hurting but the only good takeaway from this is that you're alive and you're going to be ok. Let's just focus on you being here on this planet with me" I say.

"Ok" she nods. I shut the door before running around to the other side of the car and getting in before driving off. I hear Brittany yelp in pain whenever I go over some speed bumps but I can't help it. I hate that she's hurting right now.

The silence that fills the air around us on the drive only makes things worse. I am just having all of these mixed emotions right now and it's not because of the pregnancy this time. I hate that my wife is in pain but I am also just so glad she is ok now but boy am I mad too about that damn motorbike. I'm not mad that she was in the collision because I know it wasn't her fault, I am mad that Brittany doesn't seem to feel the same way as me about the bike.

"So, what shall we have for dinner tonight?" Brittany asks me, breaking the silence. I just look at her questioningly before looking away again to concentrate on the road. "Am I getting the silent treatment now?" she asks.

"I never liked the idea of a motorbike in the first place Brittany. I told you as soon as you bought the stupid thing that I didn't like it" I state.

"You might think I'm whipped Santana but I'm not so don't expect me to stop riding it any time soon. As soon as I'm fully healthy again, I'll be back on it" Brittany replies seriously.

"This is not about being whipped, Brittany" I sigh. "Motorbikes are dangerous. Today's incident has proven that quite well" I add.

"So, you think if I had been in the car then that idiot wouldn't have run the red light?" she asks me and I just roll my eyes. "That idiot was going to chance getting through no matter what was coming towards him."

"Fine, ok but you still took more of an impact in the crash due to the motorbike than you would have in the car. You would have been more protected by the car than you were on the bike" I point out.

"I'm not doing this with you anymore today. I am in too much pain right now so I don't want to be arguing as well" Brittany sighs.

"We're home now so we won't need to argue anymore" I shrug while pulling into the drive. I park up the car and then run around to the passenger side to help Brittany. I know we're fighting but it doesn't mean I don't care so I want to help her.

"Thanks" Brittany says as I get her out of the car.

"I'll help you inside and then I'll get the stuff out of the trunk" I say. "Put your arm around me for support" I tell her as we make our way over to the door.

"Ok" she nods.

"Uh…I don't think so" I say while lifting her hand off my ass.

"My arm just slipped off your waist" she shrugs at me while smirking.

"It never even reached my waist. I know you think trying to be cute and funny will win me over but it won't. As long as the bike stays, the longer the fighting goes on" I state seriously.

As soon as I got Brittany inside and settled and comfortable on the couch, I made us something to eat. We were supposed to be having takeout for dinner but neither of us were in the mood anymore. I ended up just heating up some soup. Brittany barely touched it because she didn't feel hungry, apparently it's a side effect of the pills, and I didn't really eat mine either because I don't like soup that much and I was just too worried about Brittany to be able to eat.

"I think I want to just go to bed. I know it's still early but it's been a long day" Brittany says as she tries to get off the couch.

"Let me help you please" I say seriously as I rush over to her. She just doesn't seem to be listening to me when I tell her I will help her whenever she needs something.

"It's fine, I can manage" she replies in pain.

"I don't think you can honey" I shake my head while taking her arm and helping her up.

"How are you feeling now?" she asks me as I help her up the stairs.

"What?" I ask confused. I'm not the one that got thrown off a motorbike.

"Earlier today you weren't feeling too good. I am asking you how you and the baby are feeling now" she replies. That was actually the whole reason Brittany was out alone this afternoon because I wasn't feeling great so I didn't go with her.

"We're fine" I shrug. It's sweet that she cares but how I feel is the least of my worries right now. I am at home alone with my wife who has just been in a road collision. I just hope things don't take a turn for the worse because I wouldn't know what to do from a medical point of view.

"That's good" Brittany smiles. "Are you coming to bed too?" she asks as we enter the bedroom.

"I told you earlier, I'll be wherever you are" I state. "Now come on, let's get you changed" I say as I gently sit Brittany on the bed while grabbing us some pyjamas.

"Are you going to help me change?" she asks with a smirk.

"Well you won't be able to do it yourself" I say seriously.

"Don't enjoy it too much then" Brittany says while winking at me.

"Trust me, none of this is enjoyable" I say. I'm in no mood for playing right now. None of this funny to me at all.

Once I get Brittany changed and help her in the bathroom to brush her teeth, I get myself changed before starting my nightly bathroom routine. I then get Brittany into bed before I gently lie down next to her and pull the covers over us. I'm in two minds about sleeping next to my wife. One part of me really wants to so I can watch her the whole night and another part of me worries I might be too restless for her and end up hurting her more.

"Night baby" Brittany says before kissing her hand and then gently placing it on my stomach. "Night Santana" she says before moving her hand and closing her eyes.

"Night Britt" I say while carefully leaning over and kissing her head. I then grab my book from the side and begin reading it while shifting slightly to make sure I have a good view of Brittany.

"Quit staring at me" Brittany states as she turns her head to the other side and closes her eyes again. I don't know how she knew I was staring since her eyes were closed but she did anyway.

"You have a concussion so I'm going to be watching you the whole night to make sure you're still with me because like I say, I won't do this parenting thing on my own so I need you here" I reply.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night because I spent most of the night watching my wife to make sure she was ok. It did get a bit exhausting though so I eventually fell asleep for a few hours. I woke up before her though but I heard her snoring lightly so I was confident enough she was ok so I headed downstairs. I made myself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table to drink it. I know I'm only allowed one coffee a day but I just had to take it now because I need to be awake. I know Brittany is ok but I still want to be here for her to help her so I can't be getting tired today. I'm just making some breakfast when I hear footsteps coming downstairs and after a minute or so the footsteps get closer and closer.

"Morning" Brittany says as she walks into the kitchen and gingerly sits down at the table.

"Yes, it is morning" I reply coldly.

"We're not still fighting are…ouch" she says wincing in pain as she hits her ribs off the edge of the table as she leans forward to pour some orange juice.

"Are you ok?" I ask concerned as I rush over to her.

"That hurt like a bitch" she says in pain.

"Let me pour you some juice" I say while picking up a glass and the orange juice. "Do you need any pain medication right now or have you taken some?" I ask.

"I need to take it, hence the reason I was reaching for a drink so badly" she replies.

"Ok well sit right there and let me handle it" I say while handing her the glass and going over to the side to get her pills out of their bottle.

"Thank you" she replies. "Hey, how's the baby this morning?" she asks as she looks over to me.

"Ok I think but I was talking to it last night and it agrees with me, no more motorbike" I shrug.

"Change the record Santana, seriously" Brittany sighs. "I am not going through another day of discussing this with you. I'm still in a lot of pain at the moment so can't you just take that as a sign that I'm not going to be near the motorbike any time soon so can't you wait until next week to argue with me about it?" she asks.

"I don't know" I say. I suppose I should be able to breathe a sigh of relief for a week because Brittany can barely get in and out of the car at the moment, never mind ride a motorbike so I guess for sure I can know she won't be on that thing for another week.

"What are your plans for today?" she asks me as I place some French toast down in front of her.

"Whatever you're doing I'm doing" I reply. "What are you doing today?" I ask.

"Not much at all because there's not much I can do" Brittany shrugs. "I was supposed to build the crib yesterday but I doubt I'll get it done any time soon" she adds.

"Don't worry about it babe we'll get it done at some point" I assure her. There really isn't any rush right now to get the crib built. The main priority is to make sure Brittany gets better.

"My mom texted me this morning and she wants to come over so I assume my family will be here to visit soon" she replies. "Thanks for keeping her away last night because I know she wanted to come over then."

"I feel bad about it because she's your mom but I could see you just wanted to go to bed so I asked her not to visit" I say. I hope Brittany's mom doesn't hate me for it because I know if my child was injured, I'd want to see them as soon as possible.

"My mom will be fine plus it was my decision so don't feel bad" she tells me.

After having breakfast together, I helped Brittany to the couch to rest for a while until I took a shower. I then got myself organised and dressed before heading back downstairs. Brittany wanted to take a shower at that point and I wasn't letting her do it alone so I helped her. It wasn't as fun to help my wife shower as one would hope…actually it was pretty torture. I definitely don't mean there was anything repulsing about it, I mean it was torture because my wife was in so much pain. Every time she moved her ribs hurt and the hot water and soap really made her wounds sting. I just got her settled on the couch again when her parent's and sisters turned up so we're just catching up with them now.

"So, are you going to take legal action against the man?" Brittany's sister Grace asks.

"I haven't thought about it properly yet. I mean I don't like what happened and I want some sort of compensation but I haven't even had the energy to call my lawyer to see what could happen" Brittany replies.

"Personally, I want the idiot to go to prison because he could have killed my wife but can you really go to prison for running a red light?" I say.

"The main thing right now is that you're ok Brittany. I was so worried about you" Brittany's mom says while hugging her tightly.

"Not too tight mom" Brittany says in pain.

"Sorry sweetheart" Alison apologises.

"You look quite tired Brittany; did you not sleep well last night?" her dad asks.

"I was awake on and off the whole night so I didn't really get a solid period of sleep" Brittany replies.

"We'll leave soon then" her sister Haley replies.

After catching up with Brittany's family for a while, they eventually left. I don't mean to be rude but I was grateful when they finally left because I could see Brittany just wasn't in the mood for socialising. However, her parents had no sooner left when our friends turned up at the door. Don't get me wrong, I am really grateful to everyone for caring and I know Brittany is too but she's just in so much pain that she just wants to rest or go to sleep.

"We promise not to stay long, we just wanted to see if you were ok" Mercedes tells us.

"Yeah, I'm doing ok" Brittany smiles. "I'm not in great shape obviously but I'm alive and that's the main thing. It could have been a lot worse than it was" she adds.

"We brought you both some food because we figured you wouldn't want to be cooking. I mean with you in pain Brittany and you Santana for not feeling so great with the pregnancy at the moment" Quinn says.

"Thank you, we appreciate that" I smile.

"I know we were all going to meet up mid-week and have a dress fitting for my wedding but don't even think about that right now. Brittany, just concentrate on getting better and we can all meet up the next week or something" Mercedes says.

"No, I don't want to cause you any bother because it's your wedding we're talking about" Brittany shakes her head.

"Don't be silly, your health is more important than my wedding right now" Mercedes smiles.

"There will be plenty of days to meet up" Tina says optimistically.

After talking to our friends, we finally get rid of them. Like I say I really don't mean to sound rude because I know they mean well but it's just been a long day today. I'm not even the injured one and I feel like it's been a long day so I don't know how Brittany feels. I heat up the food that our friends brought for dinner and we sit in front of the TV to eat. By the time I've cleared up our dishes and joined Brittany back in the living room, she's fallen asleep on the couch. I hated having to wake her up but I did because she wouldn't be comfortable like that. I helped her upstairs to bed and I just lay with her.

* * *

Brittany's POV

After taking a few days off work to recover from the car crash, I'm now healthy enough to be back. I'm not 100% or pain free but I'm well enough to get back to work and take the stress off my pregnant wife. Santana would never say she's under stress at the moment working for the two of us but I know she is so the sooner I was back at work the better. I'm just taking things easy today so I'm mostly staying at my desk working on some computer stuff. A couple of days ago I would have been too sore to do this so I'm feeling a bit better mentally as well because I know I'm getting better.

The only downside at the moment is Santana is still a bit pissed at me. I know where she's coming from but honestly, that collision had nothing to do with me or a motorbike. It happened because someone thought running a red light was appropriate. Neither of us are giving in to each other so we're both being stubborn. Santana thinks she's right about the bike and I just don't like the fact she thinks she can tell me what I can't and can't do.

"Are you doing ok babe?" Santana asks as she walks into the office.

"I'm ok but it is getting a bit lonely sitting in the office on my own all day. Is there any chance you'll be sitting down at your computer any time soon?" I ask hopefully.

"Eventually I'll need to get caught up on some computer work" she shrugs. "While I'm on my feet just now, can I get you a drink or something to eat?" she asks.

"No thank you, I'm still full from lunch" I smile. I think today was one of the very rare occasions where Santana has gone and got us lunch. Usually I'm the one to go out and buy something or make us something but today Santana did. Unfortunately, she didn't eat with me though, she was eating on the go since she was busy.

"Ok" Santana nods. "I've got a couple of people to talk to and then I'll probably be back to sit down and do some work on the computer so I'll see you soon" she adds.

"Not soon enough" I mumble as she leaves the room.

I'm working on my own in the office for about another 15 minutes before Santana comes back. She places a bottle of water down in front of me before going over to her desk and sitting down. She takes her sweater off and kicks off her shoes under the desk. I'm assuming she's going to be in here for a while now since she's getting comfortable. It's actually a really cute sight but I can't tell her that right now because she's still mad at me. She fires up her computer and takes a drink of her water as she waits on her system loading.

"Are we acting like wives again or are we still fighting?" I ask Santana as I look over at her.

"I didn't start the fight, you did" she replies, not looking at me. I can assure you it wasn't my intention to get into the collision so I didn't actually start the fight but never mind.

"That doesn't answer my question Santana" I tell her.

"I don't know the answer then" she sighs as she looks back at me.

"I think we should be wives again because a wife could tell you that you have spinach in your teeth from lunch whereas someone you're fighting with wouldn't tell you" I state.

"Are you serious?" Santana asks annoyed while covering her face to hide her teeth. I nod my head in response. "I had lunch two hours ago and I've spoken to at least a dozen people since then so have I been like this the whole time?" she asks embarrassed.

"I would imagine you have been like that the whole time" I say amused.

"It's not funny" she whines.

"It is a little funny because if you hadn't of been mad at me then I'd have seen you more and talked to you more so I would have picked up on the spinach before you had a chance to talk to everyone else. You would have saved yourself the embarrassment" I shrug.

"I'll be back in a minute" Santana says before leaving and heading to the bathroom. She comes back 5 minutes later.

"Can you come over to the couch with me and talk?" I ask.

"Fine" Santana nods. We both go over to the couch and sit down next to each other.

"Can we please stop this silly fighting?" I ask.

"I just don't want you to go out on that bike and for the next call to be that you didn't make it this time" Santana sighs.

"You're not understanding me Santana" I sigh too. "I wasn't in the accident because I drove a motorbike, I was in it because of someone else's stupidity. The collision happened because it happened not because I drove a damn motorbike."

"You don't understand my point either Brittany" Santana states.

"I do understand Santana but I just don't like you telling me what I can and can't do" I say. "Perhaps if we came to a compromise then can I continue using my motorbike?" I ask.

"What kind of compromise?" she asks interested.

"If I agree to only ever ride it when it's light outside and on quieter streets then can I please keep it?" I ask.

"I suppose that would be ok but please be really careful" she tells me.

"I promise I will be" I smile. "Also, if you think about, we're having a baby soon so once they're here then the chances of me ever going somewhere alone will be a lot slimmer so I'll not be on my bike as much" I say. I'll have a baby to look after once it's born so it won't be on the bike with me so I will very rarely go out on my own really.

"That is a good point" Santana nods. "FYI, I will never be on that bike again though" she adds.

"That's ok" I smile. "So, are we good now?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're good" Santana smiles back.

"I am so glad we're not fighting anymore" I say while pulling Santana onto my lap.

"Honey, aren't you still in some pain?" she asks me concerned.

"A little bit but I'd rather that and have you close than for us to go back to fighting again" I state.

"Ok" she nods. "I love you so much, you do know that right?"

"Of course I do. The last few days have proven that to me" I smile. Santana has been amazing recently and she has taken such good care of me.

"I am going to cook for you tonight" Santana tells me.

"Cook as in order takeout and put it on plates and pass it off as your own work?" I question with a smirk.

"Maybe" Santana laughs. "Come here" she says while pulling my head closer so she can kiss me.

"I'm really doing ok now and this couch is quite comfortable" I say with a smirk as we pull away from the kiss.

"We're not having sex here baby" Santana smiles at me. "We'll have a romantic night at home where there is a proper bed. You're still a little sore and I'm getting a little sore in places with the pregnancy so to prevent anything worse happening, let's wait until we get home" she adds.

"Ok, fair point" I nod. "I just miss you, that's all" I add.

"We'll leave work early tonight, I promise" she smiles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everything is back to normal at work for me. I'm not in any pain anymore and all my wounds have healed well. I'm now getting back to putting my focus on the baby coming so once I go home tonight, I'm going to build the crib. I haven't been fully well enough to do it yet so I'm excited to finally get to do it and get the nursery sorted. However, I can't get too excited right now because I have a good few hours at work ahead of me so I need to focus on that first. I'm just working on some important stuff with Jack right now.

"Brittany, stop what you're doing right now" Santana states as she marches into the office and towards me.

"I'm working right now" I say seriously.

"You can go away Jack" Santana says unamused as she roughly grabs my wrist.

"We're working Santana so Jack is…"

"Leave Jack. Now!" Santana says harshly so Jack quickly gets up and walks briskly out of the office.

"Santana that was really rude and will you get off me" I say annoyed while trying to get her to release my wrist from her hand.

"Do you feel that" she asks me as she places my hand on her stomach.

"Feel what?" I sigh. I'm really pissed right now because I was in the middle of an important meeting and my wife was really rude to our employee.

"It's stopped" Santana says while shaking her head in annoyance. "Most probably because you were giving me attitude" she adds.

"I was giving you attitude?" I ask in disbelief. "You are the one who marched on in here in the middle of my important meeting. You then roughly grabbed my wrist which was quite sore and then you were rude to an employee. Trust me honey, I'm not the one with the bad attitude" I point out as I gently caress Santana's stomach. She won't let my hand go so why not connect with my baby since my hand is already there.

"Oh, there it is" Santana smiles.

"What's there?" I ask confused.

"Can't you feel that?" she asks excitedly.

"Oh my god, what was that?" I ask as a strange sensation comes over my hand.

"The baby is kicking. It was doing it earlier so I came straight here to let you feel it but then it stopped. It must have started again when you began to caress my stomach" she tells me.

"This is so cool" I say as I gently move my hands around Santana's stomach.

"Yeah it really is" Santana agrees.

"I really appreciate you coming right to me but you were a little rude babe" I say softly. Of course I'm grateful she wanted me to feel it right away but I was doing something really important so it would've been easier if she just told me what was going on and I wouldn't have been so offended. If I knew I would have asked Jack to leave politely and not let Santana throw him out.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to miss it" she replies.

"I see that now and thank you for thinking of me" I smile before leaning forward and kissing her stomach. "I need to get back to work now baby but I'll talk to you soon" I say before pulling away.

"I should get back to work now as well" Santana agrees. "I won't be late finishing tonight though, will you?" she asks.

"No, it's been a long day already so I want to be out of here by 4pm" I reply. "Plus, I was planning on working on some things for the baby tonight" I add.

"Ok good, we can get home early again then" Santana smiles and then we both get back to work.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's been a rough couple of weeks for Santana and I so we're glad tonight is going to cheer us up. My mom organised a family meal for the whole family so we're all going out to dinner tonight. My two sisters, their husbands and kids are coming as well as Santana's parents, her siblings and her sibling's partners. I'm looking forward to catching up with my family and finally getting to do something fun again without being in pain. I'm just getting dressed just now to go out and Santana was doing her makeup at the mirror.

"Can you sort the zip on this dress for me please?" I ask my wife. I'm struggling to zip it up at the back on my own.

"Sure" Santana smiles as she walks closer to me.

"Up, Santana" I state as I feel the cool air suddenly hit my back as she pulls the zip down.

"Right, sorry" she replies while pulling the zip up and not down.

"I was hardly going to go outside with the zip down" I smirk.

"I wanted to see my wife without the dress so sue me" she teases.

"You're making me not want to go out now" I sigh while pulling my wife closer. "I just want to spend the whole night with you on our own" I add.

"Me too which is actually why I want the dress off you and not on you" Santana states.

"Would it be rude to cancel on our families?" I ask curiously.

"I think it would be because your mom went to a lot of trouble organising a night where all of us were free" she points out.

"I suppose" I nod. "Shall we get going then?" I ask.

"Yes, let's go" Santana says so we get our purses and head downstairs. "You my honey are driving" she says as she hands me her car keys for her new car.

"Ok" I smile. I love driving Santana's new car.

"If you want to have some wine tonight then you can. I'm giving you another pass and I'll drive home" she replies.

"Sounds good to me" I say and then we head outside. We get into the car and I drive us off to the restaurant.

XXX

Dinner was fun tonight. We had some great food and got to catch up with everyone. It was really nice getting all of us together in the one place to hang out. We obviously couldn't get enough of each other because before I realised, Santana had invited everyone back to our place for another drink. I really didn't mind though because getting to hang out with my niece and nephew has got me excited about the future and when my baby comes along and we get to have family nights like this.

"Can we play in the pool auntie Brittany?" Ben asks me.

"Not tonight, it's a little bit late for that but maybe if your mom let's you come over another day then we can play in the pool" I smile.

"When I come over next time will I have another cousin?" Ben asks curiously.

"It's going to be another good few months before that" I tell him.

"Oh, ok" he says sadly.

"You'll get to play with the baby all the time once it comes though. We'll have you and Zoe over all the time to play" I assure him.

"Ok" Ben says excitedly. "Can I have a cookie?" he asks.

"Benjamin you better not be asking auntie Brittany for food. You've just eaten a very big meal at the restaurant" my sister Haley states.

"Uh-oh, need to go" Ben says before running out of the room before he can get into trouble with his mom.

"He's so cute" I say fondly.

"He's not cute all the time and you will find that out when you have your baby. They all seem cute to other people but they're not cute to their parents" my sister laughs.

"My baby will be the cutest in every way. I mean Santana and I are cute so the baby will be blessed in their looks and they'll be cute in their personality too because I'm cute and funny" I shrug.

"Let's hope they're not as arrogant as you though" Haley teases me.

"Honey, what is taking you so long with the drinks?" Santana asks me confused as she walks into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I got talking to my nephew and then my sister" I shrug. "Everyone's drinks are coming right up" I say while sorting out the drinks.

"I'm going to find that son of mine and I'll see you both in the living room" Haley says before leaving.

"Ben is literally so cute. It's getting me excited about our baby coming" I say.

"I am so excited too" Santana says as she wraps her arms around me.

"We should make the most of our time without children though because once the baby comes, we'll need to schedule our romantic moments and be a little less spontaneous" I point out as I wrap my arms around Santana's waist.

"I know. Anyway, we should get back to our guests" Santana replies and I nod.

* * *

Santana's POV

Brittany has been out of the office all day doing work stuff so I'm working alone in the office. It's been too much of a luxury sharing an office because when one of us isn't there, the other ends up feeling lonely. When we had our own offices, we didn't really think much of it but now we share, we're kinda spoiled. I'm only working for another half an hour on my own when I hear Brittany along the corridor. She's kinda like me in that sense that you sometimes hear her before you see her.

"Hey baby" Brittany smiles at me as she walks towards my desk.

"Hi" I say while standing up so we can greet each other. Brittany then leans in and kisses me. "Oh my god that's disgusting Brittany" I say repulsed as I quickly pull away.

"What is?" she frowns at me.

"You stink and taste like booze right now" I say in disgust.

"My meeting was a liquid lunch with some business people" she shrugs.

"And what you drank the whole bar dry?" I question. The alcohol is really quite powerful with the way it's lingering on her breath.

"No of course not" she laughs. "I just didn't want to be rude and not have a couple of drinks when they were drinking but I promise I didn't have much. It's obviously just a strong-smelling liquor" she adds.

"Ok" I nod.

"Do you have a toothbrush and some toothpaste in here?" my wife asks as she starts looking around the office.

"Weirdly I do actually" I laugh. I don't always keep that kind of thing at work but I was going to the dentist right after work one day and wouldn't get home first so I did a last-minute brushing at work. It's not like I don't normally brush my teeth daily, I just wanted to brush them again so I was fresh for the dentist.

"Can I borrow them please?" Brittany asks.

"I've used the brush before" I point out.

"That doesn't bother me because I've had worse things in my mouth before. I mean just think of what we already share so a toothbrush is nothing" she shrugs.

"Ok" I laugh while going into my desk drawers and pulling out the toothbrush and toothpaste.

"I'll be back" Brittany says while taking the items from me and heading to the bathroom. She returns 10 minutes later and throws herself to the couch.

"Did someone not eat before filling up on booze so now they're feeling rough?" I ask with a smirk.

"Maybe" Brittany groans childishly while leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"I've been feeling quite sexy today but I'm guessing you won't be able to help with that since you feel so horrible" I tease as I lean over the couch.

"Your breasts are almost in my face" she points out as she smirks at me.

"Maybe I already know that" I smirk back.

"If you can handle being on top then I'm up for it" she states as she reaches up and pulls my head down so we can kiss upside down.

"If I can handle being on top? What kind of questions is that Ms Pierce?" I ask amused. "Are you forgetting I've been dominating you since we got together?"

"At work maybe but we all know you like it the other way around when we're in bed" Brittany replies. "Anyway, lock the door and get on here" she says while patting the couch.

"Don't you worry, I'll do just that" I say while running over to lock the door before making my way over to Brittany, doing a sexy dance as I go.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany and I have the next scan for the baby today and we couldn't be more excited. We get to see our baby a bit more this time on the ultrasound since it's developed a lot more so that's exciting. We also get to find out the gender of the baby which we can't wait for. A part of us were thinking maybe we'd like a surprise on the day but a bigger part of us was more thinking practically and thought it would be good to know beforehand so we can get prepared.

"Hey babe, are you ready?" Brittany asks as she walks into the bedroom.

"I am indeed" I smile. We're not going into work today because after our appointment, Brittany is treating me and the baby to lunch and then we're going to do some shopping so that's why we're at home right now.

"Can I drive please?" Brittany asks as she takes my hand and leads us downstairs.

"Sure, but your car needs gas baby and I don't know if we have time to get some before we need to be at the hospital" I point out.

"I kinda meant, can I drive your car?" she asks with a smile.

"I think you mean, 'may you drive my car' because you physically can drive mine but it's whether I want to let you or not" I tease.

"Ok, whatever" Brittany laughs. "May I drive your new car or not?" she asks as we leave the house.

"Yes, you can" I nod.

"If we see the perfect stroller today when we're shopping can we buy it or do you want to come home and compare prices online first?" she asks me as we get into the car and drive off.

"No, I think we could just bring it home" I smile.

"Awesome" Brittany says excitedly.

Once we get to the hospital, Brittany parks up and then we head inside. We do the usual thing of reporting to the reception desk before taking a seat in the waiting area waiting on our turn. We're actually kept waiting a bit longer than we like so that just makes us even more nervous than we already are. I mean I am excited about today and the scan but I do get nervous at appointments like this in case something isn't going to plan.

"Santana, we're ready for you" the doctor smiles as she looks over at me.

"Ok" I nod.

"Let's see this baby" Brittany smiles while pulling me up off the chair. We then follow the doctor to the room and I get sat down on the table as usual.

"How have you been Santana?" the doctor asks.

"Not bad actually" I reply causing my wife to burst into laughter. "What?" I ask with a playful glare.

"She's had a lot of cravings and her mood has been fluctuating a lot" Brittany tells the doctor. "She's also been feeling a bit horrible at times, like a bit sore and a little sick" she adds.

"The cravings and the mood swings are not uncommon in pregnancy but I am a little worried about the feeling sick part" the doctor replies.

"I think I just ate some bad food because the sickness only happened the once" I point out.

"Ok and the soreness, where was that?" the doctor asks.

"In my back" I reply. "I read up on that and it said that is also common in pregnancy" I add.

"It is because with the way the baby lies then sometimes it can put pressure on your back. Let's get the ultrasound started anyway" the doctor replies.

"Sounds good" Brittany smiles and takes a hold of my hand.

"Honey, I need to lift my shirt" I laugh.

"Sorry" Brittany laughs so we let go of each other's hand and then I lift up my shirt before Brittany holds onto my hand again.

"It's going to be a little cold but you know that already" the doctor smiles as she puts some gel onto my stomach. She moves the wand around for a second to get the right spot. "There we go, a perfect heartbeat and a cute little baby" she says pointing to the screen.

"Look at that babe, it looks like you this time" I tease Brittany.

"The baby is developing nicely from what I can see so no abnormalities or concerns at this stage" the doctor tells us.

"I'm excited and everything to be a parent but please tell me it is just the one baby in there" I say. I seem to be getting bigger and bigger as the days go by so I was a bit worried. Also, I don't think I could handle two babies at the one time so hopefully it's just one.

"It is just the one baby" the doctor assures me.

"I seem quite big at the moment, is that normal then for just the one baby?" I ask concerned.

"You're naturally very slim Santana so you maybe show quicker. I definitely wouldn't be concerned though because the bigger you are then the healthier the weight of the baby in most cases" the doctor replies.

"I did say that actually because it means the baby is developing well and won't be a low birth weight" Brittany states.

"Speaking of the baby's development, I do have a clear picture of it here so would you like to find out the gender today?" the doctor asks.

"Yes please" I say eagerly.

"Ok, ladies, it looks like you're having a boy" the doctor smiles at us.

"I would have been happy either way but I love that we're having a little boy" I smile at Brittany.

"I wanted a healthy baby and I got that so having a boy is a bonus" Brittany smiles back while kissing me. I know we would have both been just as happy with a girl but it's exciting to actually know one way or another now.

* * *

Let me know what you think. I went with a boy because that was the majority vote a couple of chapters ago.


	29. Babymoon

Chapter 29: Babymoon

Santana's POV

Brittany and I practically skipped out of the hospital and to the car after the scan. We were just so happy that our baby was healthy and doing ok. It's not that we had any reason to think it wouldn't be ok but this is all new to us so we were a bit nervous. Like I say the nerves have totally gone now and we're looking forward to what happens next. We've just arrived at the car now and Brittany is holding the door open for me to get inside. She then runs around to the driver side and gets in once I'm safely in.

"Lunch or shopping first?" Brittany asks as she turns to look at me.

"Lunch please, the baby is very hungry" I reply.

"The baby or Santana?" Brittany asks with a smirk.

"Ok fine, it's Santana that's hungry but still, someone is hungry so let's eat" I laugh.

"Ok" she laughs too. We then set off and make our way to the restaurant. We had decided earlier where we wanted to go so Brittany knew where to drive straight too.

"It's cool that we're having a boy, isn't it" I say.

"Yeah, it is" Brittany smiles. "I'd have been happy with a girl too but it's exciting for me to have a boy because I grew up with two older sisters so I've never really been around baby boys before" she shrugs.

"I don't suppose they'll be too much different from baby girls but I get what you mean" I reply amused. Man, my wife really can be so cute sometimes.

We arrive at the restaurant and Brittany parks up the car. She then quickly gets out and rushes around to my side of the car to help me out. I'm still not really at the stage in pregnancy where I need help all the time but it doesn't mean I won't take it when Brittany is offering. We make our way over to the restaurant and then head inside. It's not as busy as we thought so it was no problem to get a table right away.

"I'll let you both look at the menu while I get you your drinks" the waitress tells us.

"Thank you" Brittany smiles at the waitress. "So, do you know what you want to eat?" she asks me curiously after a minute or so of looking at the menu.

"I don't know because the food is always good here" I say. We've come here a lot before so we know a lot of the dishes are quite good so I just don't know what one to pick.

"How about we do something fun and order for each other" she suggests.

"Sounds cool babe" I smile. "Order me something proper though, no healthy salad bullshit" I warn.

"Ok" Brittany laughs.

"I'm serious babe. I want a nice proper meal that will feed the baby and me, not some rabbit food that will mean I'm hungry again in an hour" I say.

"Rabbit food?" Brittany questions amused.

"Yeah like lettuce or carrots. A plate of lettuce and carrots will not appease the baby and I's hunger so we need something more substantial than that" I point out.

"I'm pretty sure the restaurant doesn't serve plates of lettuce and carrots. I'm sure they will serve more substantial dishes than that" she replies.

"All I'm saying is that I don't want salad" I shrug.

"Ok, salad you will not have" Brittany smiles. After another few minutes, the waitress arrives with our drinks and gets ready to take our food order.

"You can go first babe because what you have depends on what you order for me" I state. If she orders something I don't really want then I'll be ordering her the worst thing on the menu because there is no way she gets to enjoy a meal if I can't.

"So, if I order something horrible then I get rabbit food?" she asks with a smirk.

"Exactly" I smile.

"Ok" Brittany nods and then turns to the waitress. "My wife is going to have the deluxe burger with all of the fixings and extra barbeque sauce please. Oh, and fries and onion rings" she adds.

"Oh, I like" I smirk at my wife. That's not a healthy meal at all which is exactly what I want.

"What am I having?" Brittany asks looking over at me.

"You are having the chef's special pizza, family size" I say. It's a pizza with lots of different toppings that I know Brittany will like. "Absolutely no olives though" I warn the waitress.

"A family size pizza is a little big for one person honey" Brittany tells me.

"Who is ordering your meal, me or you?" I ask.

"You babe but how can I eat a large pizza like that to myself?" she states.

"Whatever you don't eat we can take home with us for later" I shrug. I'm pregnant so I'm always hungry so leftovers later will not go wrong.

"Ok" Brittany laughs. "Thank you, that's all for us" she tells the waitress so then the waitress leaves again.

We spend the next little while just talking to each other about anything and everything. We started off talking about food which somehow brought us to the topic of the baby which then led to many other topics. We're now just beginning to eat our food that the waitress has just brought over to us. I am having second thoughts about what we ordered for each other because the plateful of food we each have is quite big and I'm not going to lie, the baby is craving some pizza now but I've got the burger.

"It looks great doesn't it" Brittany says as she begins cutting up her pizza into slices.

"It does but it does look a lot more than I thought it would and your son kinda wants the pizza now" I reply.

"I did want the pizza but your burger looks good too so I'll make you a deal" Brittany says. "We can split the two things, ok?"

"Sounds good" I smile. To be honest, I think I wanted a bit of everything not just the pizza so if we're splitting it all then I'm cool.

After finishing lunch, we settled the payment and then headed back out to the car. We discussed for a few minutes in the car about where we wanted to go shopping before deciding. Brittany then drove us straight there. Once we got there, we went over and got a cart before heading inside. We're now just making our way around the store looking at all of the baby items. We made a list of what we needed on my phone so we know what we're looking for today.

"Oh my god, we have to have this for the baby" Brittany tells me as she lifts up a teddy bear with a blue ribbon around the neck.

"That is so cute" I say while taking it from Brittany and putting it in the cart.

"Oh, and this" Brittany says as she puts a toy car into the cart.

"We should focus on some of the more essential items though first so we know we have what we need and not what we want" I say as I put the toy I picked up back on the shelf.

"Yeah, perhaps we should" Brittany nods in agreement. We should be focusing on the things we need to take car of the baby and not the things we want to play with the baby.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's babymoon time for my wife and I and we're so excited. It's not only going to be good to have some time away from work but also nice to have one last vacation just the two of us. We're looking forward to our son coming along but it will be nice to really enjoy the last of us just being a twosome. I've got so much planned for us to do on our vacation so I hope Brittany has the energy for it because I want to make the most of this time we have on our own.

"Hey you, ready to go?" Brittany asks as she walks into the bedroom.

"Almost, I just need to put a few last-minute things in our luggage" I reply.

"My mom is waiting outside though to take us to the airport so I don't want to keep her waiting too long" Brittany replies.

"Ask her to come in for 10 minutes to wait. We've got plenty of time before we need to go to the airport" I shrug.

"I don't know Santana; you know these last-minute arrangements unsettle me. I would rather we had everything done and just got into my mom's car" Brittany sighs.

"I can't do what I can't do babe. I am not done packing so I can't leave right now" I point out.

"Ok, I'm sorry" she apologises.

"I know you like being on time and stuff but we're not late so relax. Everything is ok" I assure her.

"Ok" she nods.

Once I do finally finish the packing, Brittany and I lock up the house and head outside to her mom's car. Brittany loads the luggage into the car and then we get in and set off to the airport. It takes us about an hour to get there and once we say goodbye to Brittany's mom, we head inside and get our luggage checked in. Once we get everything sorted, we take a seat and wait at our boarding gate to be called to get on our flight.

"This babymoon is going to be amazing" I tell Brittany excitedly as I swing my legs over and rest them on her lap.

"I know. Just you and me and some great weather and a relaxing time" she smiles.

"I have got so much planned for us to do" I state.

"Sounds cool but I don't want you overdoing it on this trip. I want us to have fun but still be able to relax. Also, I am going to do everything this trip so I want you to take it easy so no more lifting the luggage, ok?" Brittany replies.

"Ok" I smile. I really do have the most amazing wife.

"I don't think it'll be too long before we can board the plane so I want to quickly use the bathroom just now. I just can't deal with aeroplane bathrooms so I'm not waiting until we're on the plane" Brittany tells me. "Will you be ok here?" she asks as she moves my legs and stands up.

"No, I'll come with you" I shake my head. I'd rather not be left alone in a big airport with tons of strangers in my vulnerable pregnant state. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to use the bathroom myself before our journey.

"Ok" Brittany smiles while holding out her hand to me. I gratefully take her hand and then we make our way to the bathrooms. They're not exactly the nicest of places to be so we're in and out as quickly as we can be. We head back to where we were sitting and wait until we need to board the plane.

The flight was actually ok today. It's a very nice day so there was minimal wind so there wasn't much turbulence at all. Brittany was a little apprehensive about the flight considering we had quite a bad time when we were heading on our honeymoon but like I say, it turned out ok today. Once we got our luggage, we got a cab outside and headed to the hotel. We're finally here now at the hotel and we're just about to get checked in.

"The name is Pierce, Brittany and Santana Pierce" I tell the receptionist.

"Ok no problem" the receptionist says while looking at her computer. "The honeymoon suite for 7 nights" she asks for clarification.

"No, we're not…"

"Yes, that's right" I say interrupting Brittany. "We've booked the honeymoon suite for 7 nights" I nod.

"We have?" Brittany looks at me confused.

"Yes" I nod again before turning back to the receptionist. We get the rest of the checking in sorted before getting our keys and heading towards the elevator to take us to our suite.

"We're not on our honeymoon so why are we staying in the honeymoon suite?" Brittany asks me as she puts her arms around me. "I'm pretty sure I didn't book it when I planned this trip" she adds.

"We're staying there because I upgraded us. I wanted this trip to be really special so I wanted to push the boat out and mark this last time we'll have on vacation just the two of us for a while" I say.

"Sounds cool babe, thank you for upgrading" Brittany says while kissing the top of my head.

"You're welcome" I smile. After a minute or so the elevator stops at our floor so I get out while Brittany struggles to get herself and the two suitcases out before the door closes behind her.

"Thanks honey, I appreciate the help" Brittany says sarcastically.

"You told me I wasn't to lift a finger this week so that's what I'm doing" I shrug.

"I know but I didn't mean it quite so literally because I really was struggling there and you just stood and watched me" she replies.

"I'm not allowed to touch the luggage so what did you want me to do?" I ask.

"Try and hold the door open or something" Brittany sighs.

"Look, it's all fine now so don't get your panties in a twist. Let's not start out on this babymoon by arguing" I state.

"Ok, I'm sorry" she apologises.

"I think according to the signs, our room should be this way" I say while pointing to the left.

"Ok" Brittany nods. We then make our way along the corridor until we arrive at our room. I open the door and Brittany wheels the suitcases inside where I close the door behind us.

"This really is going to be a fun trip" I smile as I look around the suite in amazement. I know I booked it so I was expecting it but it really is a rather beautiful room.

"This bed looks so comfortable" Brittany says as she sits down on it.

"Let me try" I say while walking over and sitting down next to Brittany. "Oh yeah that is comfortable" I smile.

"We're really going to get the use out of this during this trip" Brittany smirks as she gently tackles me backwards on the bed and puts her arms around me.

"Are you thinking about sex already?" I ask with a smirk.

"Maybe" Brittany laughs embarrassingly.

"I totally am" I say while pulling her head down so I can kiss her. The unpacking can wait until later. There is no way I am wasting anymore time when we could be using all the functions of this honeymoon suite.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's been a fun vacation so far and it's been great having Brittany all to myself. We've spent most of our time relaxing and indulging in way more food that we probably should. I'm blaming the pregnancy for how much I'm eating but I don't think Brittany buys it. I don't think either of us really care much though because we're just enjoying our time together and having fun. We're back at work again next week so we're making the most of eating in fancy restaurants and sleeping how ever long we want to in the morning because once work starts, it's back to long days with late dinners in front of the TV. We're going to hit the beach today so we're just getting ready to go there now.

"I really don't mean to be smug but pregnancy suits me" I say as I look at myself in the mirror in my bikini. I know I might have gained a few pounds but I'm ok with that because it looks good on me.

"You do look very sexy babe" Brittany smiles at me.

"It's a peace from our new swimwear line and I think it looks really good" I state.

"Trust me, it really does" my wife says while staring at me.

"You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that" I tease.

"I'm sorry but you're just so beautiful. Do we even need to go to the beach today?" Brittany asks.

"We don't have to but it's meant to be a fun trip so we can do whatever we want but I think I'd like to hit the beach at some point this week" I point out. "I'm kinda craving ice cream too so I did want to go out at least somewhere today" I add.

"Ok, we can go to the beach and get some ice cream" Brittany replies. "Later on though, we are staying in here the whole night because I am not letting a chance to really appreciate your beauty slip by me" she smirks.

"That's a deal" I smile. "Sex is definitely on the cards this evening" I say with a wink.

"Excellent" Brittany says while walking closer to me before kissing me. "Ok, I should get ready for the beach now since you're almost ready to go" she says while she looks through her suitcase for her swimwear.

Once we're both ready for the day, we head out and take a gentle walk down to the beach. It takes us some time to fully get settled because Brittany just couldn't decide where she wanted us to sit. We didn't want to be too close to the water where all the little kids would run past and splash us but we also didn't want to be miles away either. I wanted to be able to go for a swim in the sea at my leisure and not have to plan it in advance because it would take a 15-minute walk.

"We're going to be able to raise well behaved and well-mannered kids, right?" Brittany asks me as she glares at a little boy who just kicked sand in her face when he ran past.

"Yes, I'm sure we will" I smile.

"That boy has been running around all day without a care in the world. I mean where are the parents?" she asks. "I wouldn't be so bothered if it was an accident but it's clearly not because he's been doing it numerous times. Has he never learned about boundaries?" she says annoyed.

"Shall we move and find another spot to sunbathe at?" I ask.

"No, I'm not having you and our son moving around all day. We're settled here so we'll stay here but if I find out who the parents are then I'll be having words with them" Brittany replies.

"You're starting to sound like me these days" I laugh. I'm usually the one that gets annoyed and upset by others but this is really starting to annoy Brittany.

"It just annoys me because we're going to be parents soon and the thought of not giving a damn about what your child is up too is frustrating. I would need to know where our kids were especially if we're on vacation and in a place they didn't know" she tells me.

"I know you're going to be a great mom because I've seen you with your niece and nephew so don't worry, our kids will be fine. I'm not exactly perfect but I'm sure I'll do whatever I can to be a good mom too" I smile.

"You'll be an amazing mom; I know that for sure" Brittany smiles back.

"Thanks honey" I say while leaning over to kiss my wife.

"Are you hungry?" Brittany asks as we pull out of the kiss.

"What kind of question is that honey, the baby and I are always hungry" I chuckle.

"Will I go and get us some ice cream now then?" she asks.

"Yeah but let me come with you" I say. I don't know what it is this trip but I feel really unsettled at the thought of being alone. I don't know if it's just because of the pregnancy and it being a strange place but the thought of sitting on the beach myself without Brittany unnerves me.

"What flavour are you going for?" Brittany asks as we walk along the beach hand in hand to the ice cream place.

"I think I want a few scoops with different flavours" I shrug.

"That must be a pregnancy craving thing because I don't know if I'd want to mix my ice cream flavours" Brittany replies.

"Yeah it must be because I'm usually just boring and go with one flavour" I shrug again. We arrive at the ice cream bit and get our treats before walking back to our spot on the beach.

"Jeez, mine is melting already" Brittany says as she tries to lick some of the drips from the cone.

"You have ice cream all over you face now" I laugh.

"Do I, that's embarrassing in front of a beach full of people" she laughs.

"I'll get it" I say as we stop in the middle of the beach. I then lean in and kiss the side of Brittany's lips to remove the ice cream. "That's you" I smile.

"No, its not, I still feel something at the other side of my lips" she tells me with a smirk.

"Ok, I better check the other side then" I smile while leaning forward and kissing the other side of her lips.

"Thank you, that's much better" Brittany smiles. We then make our way back to our spot and sit down to finish the rest of our ice cream.

After spending most of the day at the beach, we went back to our suite and relaxed for a couple of hours. We then got ready for dinner and Brittany took me to a nice restaurant just down the road from the hotel. We had a nice meal together before heading back to the hotel. I can't exactly drink but it doesn't mean I can't enjoy watching Brittany drink or enjoy the entertainment the hotel has to offer at night.

"I want to quickly use the bathroom so can you order me some wine please?" Brittany asks.

"Of course, I'll see you soon" I smile and then Brittany heads to the bathroom and I head to the bar. It's a little busy so it takes me some time before I can order. I'm just about to collect the drinks when Brittany walks over to me.

"Hi there, I'm Brittany" Brittany smiles at me as she holds out her hand for me to shake.

"I know who you are" I laugh while shaking my wife's hand.

"Come on Santana, play with me" Brittany whines childishly.

"Play with you?" I ask amused. "We're not kids honey" I add.

"I know but I want us to play a game where we're someone different for the night. A bit like role playing I guess" she shrugs.

"Do we have to?" I ask with a sigh. I'm just not really in the mood for that tonight.

"Yes we have to because it's fun and this trip is supposed to be fun" she replies.

"Ok, fine" I say while sighing again.

"Ok, I'm a single woman in search of a beautiful girl to make all my dreams come true. I've just came back from the bathroom and notice your beautiful self" Brittany states giving me a slight description of her 'character'. "Ok, who are you?" she asks.

"I'm not pregnant in this scenario and I'm a sex obsessed woman who just can't get enough of men" I shrug.

"No you can't be that" Brittany shakes her head.

"Yes I can, I can be anything I want you said" I smirk. God, I love winding her up so much.

"It's supposed to work in my favour though and if you're into men then it's not so it ruins the game" she states.

"How about we just forget about the game then" I state.

"Please, just for 10 minutes because I think it might be fun if we really did meet this way" she states. "We met at work because I worked for you and we didn't get together right away so we knew each other beforehand so I think it might be cool to see how things would go if we met another way" she adds.

"Ok" I smile. I suppose it might be fun because when we did actually first meet each other it wasn't because we were attracted to each other unfortunately, it was strictly business.

"Are you alone tonight?" Brittany asks me as she sits down next to me.

"I am unfortunately, just all alone" I nod.

"Would you care for some company" she asks me.

"Definitely" I smile. "I'm Santana, by the way" I say while gently touching her hand.

"That sounds like quite a sexy name if you don't mind me saying" Brittany smiles.

"I don't mind you saying and if I'm being honest, I am quite a sexy person so I guess I was given the right name" I smirk. "You have beautiful eyes" I add as I turn around to give Brittany my full attention.

"Thank you" Brittany blushes.

"If I'm not careful then I might need some directions because I could seriously get lost in your eyes" I say. I guess it was a bit cheesy but I don't care.

"It's not your eyes I can't stop staring at" Brittany states with a smirk.

"I can see that" I say while lifting her chin up to divert her attention away from my chest. "I wish I could say they're mine but they're not" I chuckle.

"They're beautiful regardless" Brittany shrugs. "So, tell me, are you single?" she asks.

"I am. I've never found the perfect one just yet" I shrug.

"I felt like that until five minutes ago when I sat down next to you" she smirks at me.

"Oh really" I say flirtatiously.

"Yeah" Brittany nods.

"Maybe my perfect one isn't too far away from me either" I reply. "Anyway Brittany, what is it you do for a living?" I ask.

"I'm a dancer" she states.

"I can definitely see that" I smirk. I'm pretty sure if my wife would have been a dancer in another life because she loves to dance and is so good at it.

"What about you Santana, what do you do?" she asks.

"I'm a fashion designer" I reply. I could have said something different but honestly, I think that's all I've ever really wanted to do. I do like singing but it was never a big enough passion for me to want to pursue it.

"Maybe you could dress me up some time then" Brittany smirks.

"Or I could just undress you" I say, smirking back. "Actually, I could probably undress you right now given the chance so what do you say we take this back to my room."

"I thought you'd never ask" Brittany replies while taking my hand and pulling me off the seat. We then hurriedly make our way up to the honeymoon suite. I don't think either of us cares about our drinks anymore and how we didn't even touch then.

"Can we consider this game over now because I'd just like to have sex with my wife now" I say as we enter the elevator.

"Yes, we can" Brittany smiles while pulling me towards her as she wraps her arms around me from behind. Since I'm getting more pregnant by the second then we don't embrace face to face as much anymore, it's just easier to get closer if she hugs me from behind.

"Can you dance for me tonight?" I ask my wife as I lean my head back on her shoulder. "The thought of you being a dancer was really quite sexy."

"I'll do whatever you want me to do tonight" she smiles while kissing the side of my face.

"I'll hold you to that" I say as the elevator stops and we get out before rushing along to our room. "No dancing right now though, just sex if that's ok" I say.

"Honey, it's always ok with me" Brittany smirks as she closes the door behind us and begins to follow my lead in undressing.

* * *

Brittany's POV

Santana and I's babymoon is well and truly over now. On the one hand we were a little sad when it came to an end because it was really fun to have some time together but on the other hand, it just means we can focus on the future. Now that we're back then our priority is the baby so we can get ready for this next chapter in our life. The more the pregnancy progresses the more Santana and I get excited so it's a good time for us.

Santana and I have been back hard at work since our little vacation so we're slipped right back into working mode quickly. We were both working today and came home together this evening and had dinner. I ended up doing some work though after dinner so I didn't really spend as much time with my wife as I would have liked. I sat in the dining room most of the night at the table with all of my work stuff while Santana relaxed in the living room. She ended up going to bed an hour ago but I'm only just going now.

"Hey" I whisper as I get into bed behind my wife.

"Hi" Santana replies.

"Sleep well honey, goodnight" I say while kissing the side of Santana's face and then lying down with my eyes closed.

"Uh…don't be mean Britt" Santana states while reaching behind to grab my arm before putting it over her stomach.

"Sorry" I laugh. God she is so cute sometimes.

"You're supposed to put your arm around your wife when you go to sleep at night" she tells me seriously.

"I am?" I question. "Who says I must do that?" I tease.

"I say you must do that otherwise there will be a divorce and trust me, you don't want to divorce me. Your life would be a lot simpler to stay married than for me to let you get away with ending our marriage" she states.

"You kinda already put me through hell so would a divorce be that much worse?" I ask with a shrug.

"Trust me, you don't want to even take the risk and try it" Santana shrugs back.

"You're sexy when you get angry" I say.

"I'm not angry babe. You'll know when I'm angry. I'm just sure of myself and what I want so I am telling you that you'll be much safer to stay as my wife than to divorce me" Santana states.

"On a serious note, there is no way I am ever getting divorced from you. My life is already perfect so I don't ever want to lose you" I tell my wife.

"That's sweet" Santana says while turning to lie on her back, making sure to still keep a hold of my hand though. "Your son was kicking a little bit earlier but I didn't want to disturb you when you were working" she says as she places my hand flat on her stomach.

"You should have disturbed me because you and my baby mean more to me than work" I shrug.

"He kicks quite frequently so there will be plenty of other chances" Santana smiles.

"That's true" I shrug.

"So, did you get whatever it was you wanted done or do you need to finish it in the morning?" she asks me.

"No, it's all finished so I'm happy about that" I say. I hate it when I have something hanging over me waiting for me to finish in the morning so it's good I got done what I needed done tonight.

"I just couldn't be bothered doing any more work once I got home. I had enough stress with it at the office so I didn't want to do anymore" Santana replies.

"Now isn't the time for you getting stressed so don't worry about work. If it's ever anything urgent then I will take care of it and if it isn't then it's ok to wait until you're back in the office" I shrug.

"Thank you" she smiles at me.

"Are you tired tonight or did you just want to get into bed early?" I ask curiously. It's not even that late right now so it is a little weird we are actually both in bed right now.

"I just wanted a lie down in our comfortable bed because I can only relax for so long on our couch before I start to get restless" she replies. Our living room couch isn't actually all that good so I'm not surprised she was uncomfortable.

"Makes sense I guess" I nod. We lie peacefully for the next few minutes as I gently caress Santana's baby bump. "Uh…honey, you're taking my hand a little south babe" I say as Santana grips onto my hand and moves it down her body.

"Neither of us are tired so why shouldn't I?" she shrugs as she lifts the waistband of her pyjamas with one hand and uses her other hand to move my hand down past the fabric.

"Are you comfortable like that or do you want to roll over?" I ask as I remain lying on my side but sit up slightly to get a better access.

"I'm good like this but kiss me first" Santana tells me hungrily.

"Ok honey" I smile while leaning down to kiss her. I then gently cup her core as I kiss her a little more passionately. I tease her for a moment before pushing a finger inside which quickly turns into two fingers.

"God, I love your hands" she moans in pleasure. "Aim a little higher though, please" she adds after a second.

"Widen your legs more for me then" I say as I kiss her again. She does as I ask and I start moving my fingers a little higher and harder.

"Oh yeah, that's good" she moans into my mouth as I lean down to kiss her.

"Can you take a third finger" I ask teasingly.

"I can take whatever you give me" she smirks at me.

"Ok" I smile mischievously while adding another finger. Santana moans out in pleasure again as she throws her head back against the pillows and grips the bed frame tightly above her head.

"Oh shit, babe" she moans.

"Come around my fingers baby" I say into her ear before placing a kiss on her lips. After a few moments she comes around my fingers.

"Thank you babe, that was amazing" she tells me as she gets her breath back.

"It's never going to be as good as whatever you do because you're always better than me at sex but I'm glad it made you feel good" I smile as I gently move her hair out of her face. "You are seriously so sexy by the way" I add as I kiss her again.

"So are you and I can take care of that if you want" Santana says as she turns to lie on her side to face me and slowly pushes her hand down between our bodies to cup my hardening member. I really tried to hold myself back because it was about Santana but when you're married to someone as sexy as she is then it's hard not to react, no pun intended.

"You really don't have to; it'll go away hopefully" I say as I try to think of something bad to stop myself getting any harder. "You've had a stressful day so tonight was about you and you getting to relax" I smile.

"If you don't want me to then I won't but all I'm saying is that I'm happy to help you out. Yes, the pregnancy does tire me out a bit but I'm not some fragile patient who's sick or something so I'm good to do whatever you want" Santana smiles. "Don't get me wrong, I love how you're always thinking about me and caring for me though" she adds.

"I want you to, trust me" I smirk.

"Ok well roll onto you back for me" she says so I do as I'm told. She then cups the side of my face to kiss me before trailing her hand back down my body. She lightly squeezes me through my pyjama pants before removing her hand and swiftly pushing it past the waistband.

"Fuck babe, you're good" I moan out in pleasure.

"I love just how quickly you get hard for me" she smirks at me as she leans down and steals a quick kiss.

"It's really not difficult to do" I point out.

"No I'm being serious because that movie we watched the other night was really quite sexy at points and you barely batted an eyelid whereas with me, it takes one look at me and bam, you're hard" she states. "It's a good feeling to know you only ever get turned on by me" she smiles.

"It'll only ever be you that can do these things to me" I smile back.

"Good" she states while gripping my member and beginning to move her hand up and down.

"I can't hold it anymore" I moan after a few minutes.

"Come for me then baby, just let it all go" she tells me and before I know it, I'm letting go. "I love you Britt" she adds as she kisses me and then lies back down next to me.

"I love you too you sexy lady" I smile while putting my arms around her. "And I love you" I say as I gently place my hand on her stomach.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's a Saturday morning and instead of spending it in bed with my wife, I'm at the grocery store. I technically should have gone last night because we were running out of a few things yesterday but since I didn't go then this morning was really a must. Santana and I just spent too much time at work yesterday that we just wanted to go straight home and have something to eat and to go to bed. We just didn't have the energy for going to get groceries.

Santana isn't even with me right now which makes it even more boring. I hate grocery shopping at the best of times but it's worse when you need to go alone. She said she was still feeling quite tired this morning since our busy week at work so I said I would go alone and she could rest. Normally this is something she would say to get out of going because she hates grocery shopping but considering she's carrying my baby; I think I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. I'm just picking up some fruit when I notice Santana is facetiming me.

"Hey baby" Santana smirks at me as I answer.

"Uh…hello" I say confused at the sight in front of me. She is lying in bed in nothing but a bra and panties. Don't get me wrong, she looks great but why is she like that when she should be under the covers and resting.

"I need you to get me a few other things at the store" she replies.

"Is one of those things a blanket perhaps?" I ask.

"What? No" she laughs.

"You're supposed to be tired so in bed and resting, not posing in front of your phone and calling me" I tell her.

"Well, I mean I was tired baby but I've had a sudden burst of energy" she shrugs.

"Is that so" I say while shaking my head. I don't believe her. I think she just told me that earlier to get out of going to the grocery store.

"No. I'm sorry for lying" she sighs.

"I really do love you but you can't play the pregnancy card all the time" I point out. "You're taking advantage of me" I tell her.

"Oh, I am, am I?" she asks with a smirk.

"Yes, because I've been kind enough to do all of these things for you since you're carrying my baby but yet I don't think you're as unable as you make out. Of course I want to do whatever I can to help you through this pregnancy but lying to me because you just don't want to go isn't fair" I say. I'm absolutely not saying she should be here with me but she could just be honest with me and say she didn't want to go. Using the pregnancy card worries me because I don't want her to be stressed when she's pregnant. The more she blames the pregnancy then the more worried I get that something really is wrong.

"Ok" she nods, understanding my point.

"If you keep using the pregnancy card then how do I know when you're serious and when you aren't. The doctor did say you were healthy enough to do some activity so when you say you aren't, I panic that something is wrong" I point out.

"Ok, I'm sorry for worrying you" Santana apologises.

"I really don't want to make this about me because it's not. You're the important person here so next time, just tell me the truth because I won't be mad. It just makes me feel better to know because then I know that it's not a pregnancy concern" I say.

"I promise to do that. I guess I just didn't want to admit I'm lazy so I used the pregnancy as cover" she shrugs.

"You are far from lazy Santana, honestly" I smile. She is the most hard-working person I know so I would never describe my wife as lazy. "Now, since you're like that and I'm almost done shopping then can you stay like that until I get home because I kinda want to have sex with you now" I whisper.

"Ok but why are you whispering?" she asks amused.

"Because I am around a lot of people so I don't want to be shouting that out" I reply. I don't need my fellow shoppers to know I want to have sex with my wife.

"Shouting what out?" Santana teases me.

"You know what I'm talking about now I need to go. I'll see you soon" I say.

"Ok, see you soon" Santana smiles.

"Actually wait, didn't you say you needed some other things from here?" I ask. That is why she was calling in the first place I'm sure.

"No, I just used that as an excuse. I was just bored and wanted to see you for a second" she replies.

"Ok well like I say I won't be long so I'll be home soon" I say.

"Ok" Santana nods and then we end the call.

I hurriedly finish the rest of my shopping before putting it through the checkout. I then take it outside and load up the car before putting the cart back and then heading home. We live relatively close to the grocery store so it doesn't take me too long to get home. I take my bags of shopping inside and into the kitchen where I find my wife. It's a little disappointing to see she is now more dressed but I suppose it would suck if she caught a cold by going around the house in her underwear.

"Can I do anything to help?" Santana asks as I start putting the groceries away.

"Perhaps you could go upstairs and get into bed" I smirk.

"I told you I'm fine, I'm not tired anymore" Santana shrugs.

"I didn't mean to rest and sleep. I meant to get ready for me because as soon as I'm finished here, I'm expecting my wife naked like she promised" I smile.

"Right, yeah" Santana smiles while kissing my cheek before heading upstairs.

XXX

"So, did you get anything exciting at the grocery store?" Santana asks me as we lie in bed in each other's arms.

"I got you some expensive dark chocolate because I knew you have been craving chocolate lately" I tell her.

"Oh…yum" she says unenthusiastically.

"You don't sound happy about that babe" I state. "I thought you would be pleased that I got you some chocolate to overcome your cravings."

"I would be happy if you knew me a bit better. You know I would rather have milk chocolate than dark chocolate. Dark chocolate tastes too intense to me" she sighs.

"I'm only joking, it was milk chocolate" I smile.

"Oh my god I love you so much right now" she says excitedly as she hugs me tightly. "I'll be having some chocolate for my afternoon snack today I think" she adds.

"First though, I think we should have some breakfast because none of us have eaten this morning and breakfast is meant to be the most important meal of the day" I point out.

"Yeah we should get out of bed now" Santana nods in agreement as we get out of bed and begin putting some clothes on. "Oh, did you pick up my prenatal vitamins for me?" she asks.

"I did honey, they're still downstairs though" I reply.

"Thank you, I'll take them later" she smiles.

"I also got you some haemorrhoid cream from the pharmacy" I say while smirking at my wife.

"Fuck you, I thankfully do not have haemorrhoids" she laughs as she playfully hits me on the butt. She was looking some stuff up online the other night about the third trimester of pregnancy and it said haemorrhoids were not uncommon so it freaked her out.

"Yeah I'm just kidding but even if you did, we'd get you some medication and they'd clear right up" I shrug.

"Can I not discuss haemorrhoids with my wife please, it's not sexy at all" she states.

"Ok but just so you know, nothing we ever talk about would gross me out so I wouldn't be embarrassed if I were you" I smile while leaning over to kiss her.

"Ok" she smiles back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mercedes is getting married today so it's been a busy morning so far. Santana and I are bridesmaids so we went to the hotel to meet her and her other bridesmaids so we could all get ready together. We got all of our hair and makeup done before getting into our dresses. Sam and his groomsmen were getting ready in a different part of the hotel. Once everything was ready, we all went downstairs and the wedding began. The men were at the front already waiting and the guests were all at their seats when the bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle. I'm luckily enough to be able to walk with my wife down the aisle.

"The last time we walked up or down an aisle was the day I became Mrs Pierce" Santana tells me as she links her arm with mine as we begin our descent.

"I know and it was one of the best days of my life" I say while thinking fondly at the memory.

"I'm glad we did it but I'm also glad we never have to have a wedding again" she chuckles.

"I know exactly what you mean because it was super stressful at points so it's nice to know we've did it already and got married but also nice to know that like you say, we never need to do it again" I smile.

"Our wedding was a little nicer than this, right?" Santana asks as we arrive at the altar.

"Ours was nice and so is this one" I say. Mercedes's wedding is a little different from ours but I know she worked hard to get the day she wanted so I don't want to be negative about it.

"I guess that was a slightly bitchy comment" Santana laughs.

After the wedding ceremony took place, it was off to the reception next for some food, drinks, speeches and some fun dancing. The food and speeches all came first before Mercedes and Sam cut their cake. The furniture was then all pushed back a bit to make the dancefloor bigger so we could all begin dancing and having fun. Mercedes and Sam did have their first dance alone first before all of us guests invaded the dancefloor. I'm just back from the bathroom so I'm making my way over to my table to see if my wife wants to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" I ask Santana as I hold my hand out to her.

"Sure" she smiles at me. She takes my hand and we join the others on the dancefloor.

"Mercedes and Sam are so cute together, aren't they?" I say as I look over at the happy couple as I wrap my arms around my wife.

"They are and it's been a beautiful wedding" Santana smiles as she wraps her arms around my neck as we slow dance to the gentle music playing. No doubt a more upbeat song will come on after to pick things up a bit.

"Did I ever tell you that I disliked Sam when I first met him?" I ask.

"I don't think you did" Santana shakes her head. "It's actually quite surprising for you to say that because usually you warm to people quite well" she adds.

"Mercedes, Tina and I were all out one night and we noticed Sam across at the other side of the bar and Mercedes took a bit of a liking to him right away. She was too nervous to talk to him though because he wasn't the usual type of guy she went for so me being me decided I'd go over and talk to him for her to see what he was about" I say.

"Ok" Santana nods.

"As we got to talking, I made the mistake of thinking he was trying to flirt with me so I made a fool out of myself by going into a big spiel about how he was like all the other guys out there. I mean Mercedes had been looking at him all night so it was clear she liked him so I was fuming that he thought he would try and chat me up. Apparently, it turns out he was just nervous because he saw I was with Mercedes and I liked so was saying all of this stuff out of nerves and not because he was into me" I explain.

"Ok" Santana says while laughing at my story. She knows me well so I know she can totally imagine what I would have been like that night shouting at an innocent man.

"Anyway, that disaster finally blew over and Sam and Mercedes went on their first date etc. However, a few weeks into them dating Mercedes arranged a double date for them, myself and Megan, and Tina and Mike" I say. "At dinner though, something was really off because Sam kept winking at me and I thought oh here we go, I was right all along and this jackass was really flirting with me a few weeks ago since he's clearly winking at me now. So me being me again decided to bring up the issue right there and then in front of everyone. I wasn't having my best friend being made a fool of" I add.

"Makes sense" Santana nods.

"It turns out that he had got injured at some football thing and hurt his eye so it kept twitching. He wasn't winking at me at all so again I made a fool out of myself and embarrassed this poor guy a second time. Honestly, I just felt so awkward around him for months after making such a big spectacle out of myself. I still cringe at the thought" I say while shaking my head.

"I would take the positive from it though babe, you were putting your best friend first and making sure she was with a nice guy so I wouldn't be embarrassed" Santana smiles at me. "You always put people first which is why I love you so much" she says as she kisses me.

"Thanks babe" I say while blushing slightly.

"I hope that I'm the only one you put first from now on though, right?" she asks.

"Of course, you and our future kids are my number one people" I smile.

After having fun at the wedding, my mom came by to the hotel to pick us up and take us home. We were going to get a cab home because I didn't want her having to get out of bed to get us if we were going to be late but she said she didn't mind. She drove us to the hotel this morning and offered then so all we had to do was text her when we were ready to go. I'm just forcing myself and my dress into the car just now after helping Santana get in. The dresses for the wedding are lovely but they don't let you move all that much in them.

"You're surprisingly sober honey, didn't you have a good time tonight?" my mom asks me as she drives off.

"It was fun and I did have a few drinks but I didn't want to go overboard because it wasn't fair on Santana. For one I couldn't rub it in her face that I could drink and she couldn't and two, it wouldn't be nice of me to be drunk and expect Santana to look after me" I shrug.

"I see" my mom nods, understanding my point.

"Your daughter is one amazing woman for always taking care of me, isn't she" Santana states with a smile.

"Honey, you didn't have a few sneaky cocktails, did you?" I tease.

"I'm serious babe, you are always looking after me and thinking about me. You are way more amazing than you give yourself credit for" she assures me.

"Ok well thank you" I smile.

As soon as we get home, I get out of the car and help Santana out as my mom gets our bags out of the trunk. We had an overnight bag with us at the hotel to put the clothes we arrived at the hotel in this morning before we changed into our dresses. We then say goodbye to my mom before Santana unlocks the door and we head inside. We put our things down in the hall and then I make my way to the living room to sit down to take off my shoes.

"I think I danced way too much tonight because my feet are really killing me. Ordinarily it wouldn't be so bad and I could cope with dancing all night in my heels but now that I'm pregnant then I have swollen ankles on top of that" Santana states as she sits down next to me.

"Let me give you a foot rub then" I shrug while lifting up her legs by the ankles and placing them over my lap. I then take her shoes off and begin massaging each foot.

"Oh yeah, that feels so amazing" Santana moans in relief.

"I always thought it was only older people that had foot bunions but apparently people our age get them too" I say with a shrug as I continue with my task.

"Shut up" Santana laughs while playfully hitting my arm. "You know how much I hate my feet so don't make a fool out of me" she says in fake annoyance.

"If it's any conciliation then you're amazing body makes up for your horrible ugly feet" I tease. "I'm just praying our baby and future babies are not blessed with feet like this" I add.

"I regret complimenting you in front of your mother tonight because you are far from nice to me now so you're not as amazing as I said you were" Santana teases.

"I'm only messing baby" I say while leaning over to kiss her.

"It's kind of true though because my feet are horrible. I've not had a pedicure in ages either and I haven't really been able to do anything to make them look nice since I can't see my feet now from my pregnant stomach" she laughs.

"I could paint your nails for you" I shrug.

"You don't need to do that but thank you" Santana smiles.

"Seriously, from now on until the baby comes, I will do whatever you ask me to do so if that's as simple as painting your nails for you then I'm happy to" I smile back.

"Ok, tomorrow you can do that for me. Right now, I want you to continue with the foot massage and then you can help me get out of this dress" she replies.

"Sounds good to me. The best part of my day is getting to undress you" I smirk.

"I meant because it's zipped up the back so I can't manage on my own but if you play your cards right and don't make fun of how I look again then I might have sex with you" Santana states as she gives me a cheeky wink.

"Sounds exciting so I will be on my best behaviour for the rest of the night" I smile.

* * *

I know it been a few weeks since I updated but I've been working on a new story so I'm hoping to get that up too at some point.


	30. Baby Pierce

Chapter 30: Baby Pierce

Santana's POV

Brittany and I are headed to antenatal classes right now. I'm looking forward to it because it's going to be fun and it'll give us a little insight into what we need to know about the baby. It's also going to be fun to spend the day with Brittany and to watch her do baby related things. I love everything about my wife and our life so far but I'm not going to lie, watching her through this next chapter of our lives totally melts my heart. She bought a doll yesterday and spent all last night practicing how to swaddle and put on diapers.

"You're staring at me again" Brittany says while glancing at me and smiling before looking back at the road.

"I know" I smile.

"Is this because I'm driving your car again. I swear I will go back to driving my own car at some point. I just really love your car so any time I need to go somewhere I want to drive it instead of mine" she explains.

"It is cute how you always like driving my car but it's not that" I shake my head. "I'm just so excited for us to be parents because I know already you'll be amazing" I say.

"Thanks babe" she smiles at me.

"On the subject of the car though, drive it whenever you want babe" I say honestly. "Yes, the car is in my name and I bought it but you can drive it whenever you want to because it is yours too. I know you would let me drive your car whenever I want so honestly, just drive my car" I smile.

"Ok" Brittany smiles.

We arrive at the antenatal class a little early so we grab ourselves a drink and wait with the other parents for the instructor to arrive. Everyone seems to be chatting amongst themselves so we don't really get a chance to talk to many other parents to get any tips. I'm not too bothered though because the only information I need will come from Brittany because she's always ahead of the game taking notes in these classes and researching online. Once the instructor finally arrives, she gets us all to sit around the floor in our pairs. We then all need to go around and introduce ourselves and our partners

"Hi, I am Santana and this is my wife Brittany" I say while turning my head round to look at Brittany. "And this is our son and first child" I say as I gently place my hand on my stomach.

"It's nice to meet you both" the woman smiles. "Ok, who do we have next" she asks, moving on.

After everyone introducing ourselves, we are made to watch a birthing video with the intention of the lady going through the key points about the birth once it finishes. I've got to say, I didn't take too kindly to the video because it just looked horrific. It's not that I'm a squeamish person or anything, it just scared me a little because the woman in the video really looked in a lot of pain. I've normally got a high pain threshold but the thought of pushing something out of you that seems bigger than the area it enters through is quite daunting. I know my body is meant to naturally adapt to the birth or whatever but it still just seems weird to me.

"I want the birthing partners to sit behind and support their pregnant partners" the lady tells us. "We're going to focus on the partners role at the moment and how they can help during the birth" she adds.

"I don't know why we're focusing on me because I can't push the baby out of you" Brittany mutters as she moves to sit behind me.

"I think she means like mentally support the pregnant people and encourage them. I don't think there's anything physical you could do" I shrug.

"Not unless I can blow hard into your mouth and pop that baby right out the other end" she jokes.

"What an image that is" I say laughing. I love how she makes jokes to put me more at ease.

"Do you think massaging you will help or will that just make you madder during the birth?" Brittany asks as she begins gently massaging my shoulders.

"I don't know until it happens so I guess you'll find out on the day" I reply. "It wouldn't hurt to give it a go though because I love a good shoulder massage" I add.

"Ok" Brittany smiles while continuing the massage.

She only manages to massage me for a minute more before the lady begins giving us some instructions and techniques we can use during the birth. Like she said, she starts on focusing on the partners and then really gets into things by explaining to the pregnant women what happens. She then wraps up the session by telling us what we'll work on next week and then gives us some information on what we can do at home to prepare like useful weblinks of videos and stuff.

"Cute baby, right?" Brittany says as she picks up the doll from the side that the woman was using during the demonstration.

"Our baby will be way cuter" I shrug. "It's part you and part me so I see no reason why our son won't be the cutest little baby in the world" I add.

"As long as he looks like you then he'll be cute" Brittany smiles.

"Hey, help me up" I say with holding my hands out to Brittany. I can just tell her to do it, I don't need to ask because I know she'll do whatever I want her to do.

"Ok" she nods while helping me off the floor and to my feet.

As soon as we finished up in the class, we headed to work. We both would have liked it if we took the afternoon off to just hang out but there are things we wanted to get finished at work. We want to be able to enjoy the experience of being parents for the first time and give our full attention to our son so we want to wrap up work to a suitable point before the baby comes. I want to know that once the baby is here, I can concentrate on him and I'm not worrying about something at work that I didn't get a chance to finish.

"Are you hungry, shall I get us some lunch?" Brittany asks as she looks over at me from her desk.

"Come on, I am always hungry" I laugh. She asks me that question all the time and my answer is always yes. I am eating for two now so I have a big appetite these days.

"Ok" Brittany laughs back. "I'll go out and get us something just now" she says as she puts on her jacket and grabs her wallet.

"Get me a muffin as well to eat after lunch" I say.

"Ok" she smiles. "If you need me, call me right away because I won't be too far away. I'm just going to the sandwich place nearby."

"I appreciate that but we'll be fine" I say while placing a gentle hand on my baby bump. I think as the pregnancy progresses and it gets closer to my due date then Brittany is becoming more aware of that so she wants to make sure I don't go into labour early. I'm really not that close yet to the due date so I know I'll be ok just now but I appreciate that Brittany cares.

"Ok, I won't be long" she says while walking towards me and kissing me before leaving.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany and I are headed to her parent's house right now for our baby shower. Brittany's oldest sister was organising the event as a gift to us and decided to host it at Brittany's parent's place. All of our family and close friends are going to be there so I'm excited. I think my mom and sister and Brittany's mom and other sister did a lot of the organising for it too which was quite sweet. Initially it was supposed to be a surprise shower but Brittany and I have always wanted one so making it a surprise wouldn't work because we'd end up hosting our own shower thinking we weren't getting one and their surprise one would have gone to waste.

"I'm looking forward to getting some cute baby gifts today" Brittany tells me as she pulls up outside her parent's house.

"Me too" I smile. I just can't wait for our son to get here and for us to dress him up in cute outfits and play with cute little baby toys with him.

As soon as we walk into the house, we're greeted by all our friends and family. We're kinda keeping it traditional so it's only the female members of our family and friends that are here. I don't think the guys we know were particularly bothered by it anyway. Plus, it's kinda worked out better anyway because Brittany and I can both be at the shower since we're both girls.

"Ok, it's time for some games now" Mercedes states excitedly.

"Santana is on my team" Brittany shouts loudly.

"Yeah I'm not playing if Britt isn't on my team for the games" I say seriously.

"That's fine" Tina tells us.

"Ok so the first game we're going to play is called 'guess the baby' where we have pictures of babies with a number attached to them and you have to guess which baby each number is" Quinn explains. "All the pictures are of us here so it should be pretty easy when you only have to name someone here" she adds.

"Britt and I aren't in it though, right?" I ask.

"Yes, you two have baby pictures here" Quinn nods.

"Yes!" Brittany screams excitedly causing everyone to laugh. "Sorry but baby Santana pictures don't come by that often because Santana doesn't let me see them so I end up having to ask Maribel to show me them. I'm hoping the one you have is a really cute one" she adds.

"Don't worry, it's good one" my sister says with a smirk. Oh god, I bet it's going to be a naked one of me in the bath or something.

"Ok, we should just start. It's simple really, all you have to do is write down who you think is in each picture and the person with the most correct answers will win a little prize" Quinn says. "I'm going to sit this one out though because I organised the game so I know who everyone in the pictures are" she adds.

"Ok, this baby looks blonde so it's not someone in my family" I say to my wife as we begin the game.

"I think it looks like Quinn because it's not me or my sisters" Brittany replies.

"Ok, Quinn it is then" I nod. "Ok, I know who number two is so let's just skip over that" I say as I notice a naked baby picture of me.

"Oh my god, is that you" Brittany asks as she continues to look at the picture.

"Yes, so let's move on" I sigh.

"I've never seen this one before, it's so cute. Look at your cute little chubby cheeks, I could just pinch them" Brittany teases.

"You better be talking about my face Brittany and not my butt" I state.

"Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't. I guess you'll never know" she shrugs.

"I hope it's a naked picture of you too" I point out. We then race through the next few pictures because I know what my family look like as babies as does Brittany with her family so it's pretty easy to tell who everyone is.

"Oh my god, no" Brittany sighs.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Number 8" she says while rolling her eyes. I then look at the picture at number 8 and nearly melt at how cute baby Brittany is.

"Are you on your way to a baby pageant or something?" I ask amused.

"Actually, yes" she replies. "It was just some little thing put on in my neighbourhood and all the babies in the area were invited. The winner got a gold encrusted baby bottle."

"Well I suppose it's the taking part that counts" I smile.

"Excuse me, I won" she states in mock outrage. "What makes you think I wouldn't win?" she asks.

"Don't get me wrong you're super cute. You've just never mentioned it before so I assumed you hadn't won since you never told me" I explain.

"It wasn't really a big deal so I didn't really think to tell you but now you know. Also, I'm thinking our little baby should have my baby bottle" she shrugs.

"That would be so cute for our son to have something belonging to his mom" I smile. Seriously, my wife just gets sweeter and sweeter.

After finishing off the game, which we didn't win and were pipped to the post by Tina, we moved onto another few games. Brittany and I managed to be victorious in a couple of the games which was good. We are both competitive though so we were sore losers for a bit but now we're getting over that. After the games, we then all sat down and had something to eat together to refuel for our next set of activities.

"We're going to have a onesie decorating competition now" Tina explains as some of the others bring out all of the materials.

"Oh, come on, that is not fair" Brittany sighs. "How the hell am I meant to win that when my wife is Santana. She is a fashion designer for a living so she's going to whip our butts in this by designing the best onesie there is?"

"It's not about perfection but about being creative so Santana could decorate the most stylish one but that doesn't mean she would win because she might not be the most creative one" Quinn explains.

"No, I think I'm screwed here" Brittany shakes her head. "Anyway, let's just do it since it's all set up" she adds.

"If you want, I could like spill paint all over my onesie or something and really fuck it up" I whisper to my wife.

"Ok" she smiles. We all then begin decorating our onesies. It's really hard for me though to not be good because I am amazing at designing things for kids. Once we're all finished our designs, we make my mom the judge and she can pick the winner since she sat this game out.

"In your honest opinion Maribel, what one if your favourite?" Quinn asks.

"I think they're all really good and creative but this one for me is the winner" my mom replies.

"Rigged. This game is rigged" Brittany says shaking her head. "Not only do we have a children's fashion designer designing a onesie but we also have her mom as the judge so no wonder she won" she adds.

"I can't apologise for being so talented" I smirk at my wife. "On the Brightside though, I won which means you won because you're married to me" I explain.

"I suppose that is true" Brittany shrugs.

"Ok ladies, it is now time to sit down and finally open all of your wonderful gifts" my mom tells us.

"I wouldn't describe them as wonderful just yet because we might not like what you've all given us" I tease. "Anyway, let's do this" I say and then Brittany and I get started on opening our presents.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's been a hard day at work so I think I'm going to take a bath when we get home" Brittany says as she packs up her stuff since we're finished for the day. "Would you care to join me?" she asks with a smirk as she walks over to me and kisses me.

"I'm not sure honey, I'm just not in a very sexy mood today" I admit.

"It doesn't need to lead to anything, it can just be about taking a relaxing bath together" she shrugs as she picks up my purse and carries it for me as we leave the office.

"I'm not even sure that I could get in and out of the tub" I chuckle.

"I'll lift you in and out" Brittany replies.

"No, I'm not having you lifting me like that because you'll hurt your back. I'll just settle for taking a shower and a relaxing lie on the couch" I tell my wife.

"Can I still take a bath though because I really want one to relax?" she asks me.

"Of course you can" I smile. "Just make sure you join me on the couch when you're done" I add.

Once we've finished up for the day and got all of our stuff together, we head outside to my car and Brittany drives us home. It was quite a hectic day like we said so neither of us could be bothered cooking so we ordered pizza for dinner. I relaxed on the couch in front of the TV while Brittany took a bath as we waited on the pizza being delivered. She was out just in time to answer the door and collect our dinner.

"I know I usually don't allow us to eat pizza on the couch but I'm making an exception today" I say as we both head to the living room and sit down.

"Ok" Brittany smiles while placing the drinks and napkins on the table in front of us.

"God, I am so hungry" I say as I pick up a slice of pizza and begin chewing it.

"I'll just get my own slice then" Brittany laughs as she separates her own piece of pizza from the rest and begins eating.

"Sorry but I couldn't wait any longer. The baby and I were starving" I state.

"You were hungry, you weren't starving because you aren't short of food" Brittany corrects me.

"Yeah, whatever" I wave it off. I'm too busy being interested in satisfying my hunger than I am on correct terminology to use.

"I was thinking about finally putting away all the baby gifts we got at the shower but I don't know if I can be bothered to do that tonight so I might leave it until tomorrow" Brittany says.

"That's cool with me" I smile. "I can help you with it if you want" I shrug.

"No, you don't need to do that. You just need to take it easy" she explains.

"Ok well you can do all the lifting but I'll do the direction so I'll tell you where to put things and you can be the one to put them wherever they're going" I reply.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Brittany smiles.

Once we finally finish eating, Brittany clears up the food and the dishes while I go upstairs to change into my pyjamas. I then meet Brittany back in the living room and we find something to watch on TV. I'm just lying on the couch with Brittany sitting next to me with my feet placed over her lap. She then begins to give me a foot massage and I'm not going to lie; it feels so good right now.

"Your ankles seem a little swollen, is that just the pregnancy?" she asks curiously.

"Yes, one of the many beautiful side effects of pregnancy" I say sarcastically. I don't care so much about how I look because I'm not overly insecure like that and I know Brittany thinks I'm cute regardless, what I do care about though is how I feel. I hate feeling sore and tired all the time so that part of the pregnancy is not fun.

"Should we speak to the doctor about seeing if there is anything we can do to reduce the swelling?" Brittany asks.

"I'm sure it'll be ok. Apparently keeping your feet elevated helps so what I'm doing right now is meant to help. Also drinking lots of water helps but that's mostly what I drink anyway so I think I'm doing ok" I shrug.

"Pregnancy really sucks sometimes because you have to go through all of this stuff to have a baby but yet all I have to do is sleep with you and I get a baby without any hassle" she states. "I just wish there was something more that I could do to help" she sighs.

"You are doing more than enough, trust me" I assure her. I'm not just saying this because I love Brittany and I'm married to her but I honestly couldn't have gone through any of this without her. Not many pregnant people would have the support that I do so I'm lucky to have Brittany.

"Ok" she smiles.

"Don't get me wrong, sometimes I wish it was you that was pregnant just because I'm frustrated that I can't do something" I laugh. "That's not because you're not doing enough, it's just because I've had enough of being pregnant but still want the baby so the only other way for that to happen is if you had our baby. I know that you can't though so the thought soon disappears" I add.

"I see what you're saying" Brittany smiles again before leaning over to kiss me. "It won't be too long until it's over though" she says optimistically.

"Yeah I suppose" I nod. "Just out of curiosity, how many kids would you like?" I ask.

"I've always wanted a good few so I think I'd like at least 10" she replies.

"No, sorry. That isn't going to happen" I laugh. "That means I would be pregnant for 90 months which is like 7 and a half years of my life pregnant, no thank you" I shake my head.

"Relax, I am just teasing you" Brittany laughs. "I do want a few kids though" she adds.

"I suppose it's hard to say when we've not even had the one yet or seen what else life throws at us along the way but I could definitely go with 4" I explain.

"I would be happy with 4" Brittany smiles. "Like you say though, we don't know how our life will be like in a years' time so we might not want any more kids or we might want to wait another couple of years before having another. We will just need to wait and see."

"I agree" I nod. I think waiting and seeing what happens is the best option because we can focus on this little one and see how things turn out before planning the next baby.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany and I are at work right now and it's a bit of a weird day because today is our last day for a while. I'm taking some maternity leave and Brittany is taking some time off too for the baby. We're not sure how long we'll take yet but it's definitely going to be a few weeks. Even though we're the owners of the company so it should be worrying to be away for so long, it actually won't be. It'll work in our favour because we can decide ourselves when the best time is to go back to work.

"The meeting is set for 1pm and I'm hoping we can get it finished quickly and then finish off the rest of our work and head home by 4" Brittany tells me.

"Ok" I smile at my wife.

"What?" she asks confused as I continue to smile.

"I just love how on top of everything you are for us finishing up" I reply.

"All I really want to be on top of is you if I could" she smirks at me.

"Ok easy girl, we're still at work" I laugh. "After today we are going to be away from work for a while though so we'll have some spare time. Plus, sex is meant to help bring on contractions so I'm definitely open to it because I could be doing with the baby here as soon as possible" I say with a wink.

"Like every night open to it?" Brittany challenges playfully.

"Let's just wait and see" I laugh. I wish I had the stamina for that but it's not as easy when you're 9 months pregnant and can barely lie down without being a bit breathless.

After working for a while trying to wrap up some things, Brittany and I took a break and had some lunch. By that time, it was almost 1pm so we tidied up before heading to the conference room. We were the first there so that gave Brittany some time to set up the presentation for the meeting before everyone arrived. My wife and I then talked for 5 minutes before everyone began to arrive and headed over to the seats.

"Thank you all for coming today" I tell everyone as they all get sat down.

"It's going to be the last meeting you'll get from us for a while" Brittany states.

"Brittany and I are of course taking some maternity leave so Jade and Jack are going to be in charge" I say. It still sends shivers down my spine to say something like that because it freaks me out to know someone else is in charge of my business.

"We'll probably visit a lot though throughout our time off" Brittany adds. I won't be ready to go back to work right away but I don't see why we can't come in and visit with the baby to see how things are going.

"Before we do leave though, there are some important things to share with you all so let's get started" I say and Brittany starts the presentation.

"It looks like we're right on schedule at the moment and we seemed to have met all of our targets so far which is great" Brittany says as she begins to go through the important points of the PowerPoint. "Ideally you all need to keep that up when we're away so we've asked Jade and Jack to continue these weekly meetings to make sure everyone is performing how they should be" she adds.

"Obviously with Brittany and I not here then no new lines are going to be developed so the focus for the next month or so is to drive sales and profits for the products we currently sell" I explain. No new designs are in the works at the moment since Brittany and I are the designers so what we really need from our staff when we're away is consistency of products. We need things to continually sell and the good feedback from our customers to continue.

After going through the main points of the meeting and finishing the presentation, we run through a couple of other key areas before concluding the meeting. We then get a chance to talk to all of our staff to make sure they know what's expected while we're away. We also answer any questions that they had for us. We then handed over to Jade and Jack who wanted to mention a few things to everyone before they took charge.

"There is one last thing we want to say" Jack says before walking over to the side of the room.

"We all wanted to give you this" Jade says as Jack walks over to us holding a large gift basket.

"Wait…what?" I ask shocked.

"It's like a going away present for you both and the baby" Jade explains.

"We're not going away; we're just taking some time off to have a baby" I state.

"We know but we wanted to get you both a gift because we couldn't work for better people and you both deserve a gift for this special time" Jade replies.

"Yes, so this is from all of us here" Jack says as he gives the gift basket to Brittany.

"Thank you all so much" Brittany says honestly. "It means a lot to both of us" she adds.

"I know I am hard on all of you but your hard work really does mean a lot to both of us as well so we really appreciate all that you do for us" I say sincerely. "You all continue to work for me because I believe you are talented and really good at your jobs" I add.

"Exactly, otherwise Santana would have fired you already" Brittany replies.

"Yeah, that is true" I laugh.

"Seriously though, thank you all for the gift and for working hard and I hope you all keep up the good work until we come back" Brittany says and I nod.

"Ok everyone, thank you once again for all coming and no doubt we'll see you all soon" I say with a smile. "You can all head back to work now" I add.

"Except Jade and Jack, can we have a quick word with you both" Brittany states. Everyone then leaves with the exception of Jade and Jack.

"We just want to point out a few things since we're leaving you both in charge" I say.

"Yes, so we won't be here but it doesn't mean we're not around so if you have any problems at all then call me, ok?" Brittany says. "I'll always be there if you need anything so please don't try and take on something you can't" she adds.

"Ok" Jade smiles.

"You should be fine though because Jade, you've been trained by one of the best and Jack, you've had an ok leader" I smirk. Jack used to work with Brittany and Jade was my assistant for a while so they know a lot about my business.

"I was more than ok at training Jack" Brittany laughs. "Are you saying you're better than me Santana Lopez?" she asks.

"Well…" I smirk again.

"I suppose that maybe you are" she smiles back before turning to Jade and Jack again. "Anyway, like I said if you ever need anything or want to ask anything then call me and I'll be happy to help. I would prefer it if you called my cell and not Santana's because I want her to rest as much as possible before the baby so if you need anything, I'll deal with it not Santana" she adds.

"That's cool" Jack nods. We then go through a few other things with them before they've gotten all the information they need and they leave.

"Not long now until we leave" Brittany says as she puts her arms around me.

"I know" I smile. "I am a little apprehensive about leaving my business in someone else's hands but at the same time, I just need this break. I want to enjoy this next part of our life and start our family. I spent so many years creating this business on my own that now I do want to do something different especially when it involves building a life with you" I say.

"Yeah I'm super excited for these next few weeks" Brittany agrees. "I've always wanted to be successful with regards my career but I don't think anything will personally beat the feeling of being with you and having a family with you" she smiles.

"I didn't always think like that but I 100% agree now" I say before leaning in to kiss my wife.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's another day and another day of being pregnant. On the one hand I feel like it's nice to be away from work and get to relax before the baby but on the other hand, it's not exactly how I thought it would be. The idea of this time before the birth sounds good to relax me but I'm not relaxed because the baby has been kicking nonstop recently and it's keeping me awake at night therefore making me exhausted. Not only am I miserable about the pregnancy at the moment but I'm also miserable because as soon as I opened my eyes this morning, my wife was nowhere in sight. I was left alone in this big bed all pregnant and vulnerable with no wife in sight.

"Hey, morning" Brittany smiles at me as she leaves the bathroom a few seconds later. I don't verbally reply, I just give her an unimpressed look. "What's wrong?" she asks confused.

"You weren't there in bed when I woke up" I state.

"I know because I was just using the bathroom" she shrugs.

"You're supposed to be by my side the whole time throughout the last of my pregnancy" I point out.

"Yes I know that honey but you need to let me go to the bathroom when I need to pee" Brittany shrugs again.

"Help me out of bed before I get stuck again" I reply while holding out my hand. Yesterday morning was not amusing for me when I tried to roll over in bed and got stuck half way.

"Oh my, yesterday was a good day" Brittany says, struggling to control her laughter.

"It wasn't funny" I sigh.

"It was because you were so cute getting all frustrated" she shrugs. "Also, you laughed at me yesterday when I tripped a couple of times" she adds.

"Yes, because I knew the tripping was fake. You made yourself trip to make me feel better so I wasn't the only one who made a fool out of themselves" I state. It was kinda sweet actually.

"You noticed that, huh?" she says as she helps me get out of bed.

"Of course, I notice all of the sweet things you do for me" I say while pecking her lips.

"That's cute" she smiles.

"It is but anyway, what is not cute is incontinence so I'm going to the bathroom" I say.

"Ok" Brittany laughs.

Brittany lies on the bed and waits on me finishing in the bathroom before we head downstairs together. We get some breakfast and then do a few household chores. I mean I say 'we' but I do mean it very loosely because what basically happened was Brittany did it all and I just watched her and gave her some verbal encouragement. She really didn't mind though because she's told me numerous times that from now until the birth, she's going to treat me like a queen and do everything for me so I don't need to lift a finger. We're now just lounging on the couch, hanging out and watching some TV.

"Oh, for fuck's sake" I groan loudly as I slowly get off the couch.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks, looking at me in concern.

"I need to pee again" I sigh. "I swear to god this baby thinks my bladder is like a squeeze toy" I say while shaking my head in annoyance.

"Good one" Brittany laughs.

"I'm not joking" I say seriously. "I'm glad you find all of my discomfort amusing though" I add with a glare directed towards my wife.

"I thought you were making a joke because Rachel says that in Friends when she's pregnant with Emma" she replies. "I promise you; I do not find any of this amusing though" she assures me.

"Good" I say before walking to the bathroom. Once I'm finished, I go back to the living room to see Brittany.

"You ok?" she asks me.

"Yeah" I smile. "Although, I'm going to take a shower now since I'm up and about so come and get me in 30 minutes if I haven't returned. Chances are I will have either fallen asleep since I'm so tired or I will have managed to wedge myself between the opening of the glass door and got stuck" I state.

"Ok" Brittany nods with a smile.

After giving my wife a quick kiss on the lips, I slowly make my way upstairs. I strip off my clothes in the bedroom and then head to the bathroom. I turn the shower on and let it heat up for a second as I pose at myself in the mirror. As much as the pregnancy is kicking my butt at the moment, on the whole I'm still looking hot which is good. Once I'm satisfied with the temperature of the shower, I step in and under the water. I've only managed to get myself wet when I hear the bathroom door make a sound so I look over.

"Hi" I say confused as Brittany sneaks into the bathroom and begins to undress.

"Hey" she smiles as she steps into the shower next to me.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I know you said 30 minutes babe but I just couldn't wait that long" Brittany says as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Ok well you can stay but no funny business because I don't want to be on my feet for too long because my back is hurting today" I say.

"That's cool" Brittany smiles as she grabs the shampoo and begins lathering up my hair.

"Don't worry though, I'm not ruling out anything later once we're in a more comfortable setting" I smirk.

"I'll look forward to it" Brittany smirks back.

"So will I" I say while stealing a kiss from my wife. Once we're both finished in the shower, we get out and get dried. We then throw on some sweatpants and dry our hair and do our makeup so we're ready for the day.

"I need to run some errands now so I want you to call me if anything happens so take your phone wherever you go" Brittany tells me as she gets changed out of her sweats and into something a little smarter.

"I want to come with you" I say. "I need to get out and get some fresh air because I have been stuck in this house for days now" I add.

"Ok, no problem" she smiles. I too then change into some other clothes and then we grab our purses and head out in my car.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany and I have just woken up this morning. It's a lot later than when we usually wake up but we had a bit of a late-night last night so it's no wonder we slept a lot longer than usual. We weren't really doing anything exciting that we were up late, we just ended up finding a good TV show on Netflix that we just ended up binge watching all night. It was nice to actually just have a late night and relax with one another because once the baby comes things won't be so straightforward. We'll be up at all times of the night and probably won't get as much sleep or as much time to just spend as a couple.

"I'm going to head downstairs and make some breakfast" Brittany tells me while kissing me on the head and then getting out of bed. She puts on her robe and then makes her way downstairs to the kitchen. I wait in bed until she calls me down to eat.

"Hi" I sigh while slumping myself down on the kitchen chair in front of the table.

"That was not a happy hi" Brittany says as she places a plate of pancakes in front of me. "What's going on honey?" she asks curiously.

"I just can't with this pregnancy anymore" I sigh again. I'm not even overdue or anything like that but I'm just sick of it already. I just want our baby here and for me to look and feel like me again.

"Honestly, it's really not too far off now" she says while kissing my head.

"I am so uncomfortable and all of my clothes don't fit me properly" I say. They're either too tight or too baggy that I trip up. I mean don't even get me started on the way my underwear digs into my skin.

"Stay in your pyjamas all day then" Brittany smiles.

"I literally feel like going around naked today" I say while shaking my head.

"Now that is the kind of thing I like" Brittany smirks as she leans down and kisses me. "I am completely on board with my wife lounging around the house in her birthday suit. I might even join her if she's lucky" she winks at me.

"We'd probably end up getting too cold if we did that but I like the supportive attitude babe" I smile.

After eating breakfast together, Brittany insisted on tidying up herself as she usually does so I went to the living room and lay down. Usually our couch isn't the most comfortable so I would normally be better to lie down and rest on our bed but as the pregnancy progresses, I'm finding myself more comfortable on the couch. I think it's because it's a bit harder than the bed so gives me more support because as much as my bed is super soft and cosy, I don't get the same firm support I need for my aches and pains. I'm now just going to see where Brittany is because she hasn't joined me in the living room yet like I thought she would have.

"Uh…what are you doing?" I ask amused as I walk into the bedroom where Brittany is holding the phone in front of her, taking pictures.

"I started off trying to take a nice selfie of myself but then I just ended up taking other pictures" she shrugs.

"Do me" I say as I begin to pose in front of her.

"They are all cute and sexy as usual" Brittany says looking at the pictures she just took of me.

"Let me see" I say while walking over to her and looking at her phone. "I know this pregnancy has been annoying me today but now it's getting near the end, I kinda regret not documenting it that much" I say sadly as I see all the pictures of me with my pregnant belly.

"Actually, I have a little confession to make" Brittany says nervously. "I've been secretly documenting your pregnancy" she states.

"You have?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, take a look" she says while showing me some more pictures she has took of me. There are loads of them and they're all over the last 9 months or so. She even put a date stamp on each of them so she knew when they all were taken.

"You're quite good with a camera" I smile at Brittany. The pictures were really well done. "What do you think about taking some now but properly so like a tasteful pregnancy photoshoot?" I ask.

"What do you mean by properly and tasteful because I thought these ones were ok" she says sadly.

"No these are great but what I meant was capturing the pregnancy a bit more clearly so like a photoshoot without me hiding behind the clothes" I explain.

"So, a naked photoshoot?" she asks with a smirk.

"Essentially yes but tasteful like I say so not some sexy pictures for your eyes only. Some tasteful pictures of me and the bump" I smile.

"They will be sexy because you're in them but I see now what you mean so ok" Brittany smiles back.

"I might regret this but I think we should do it naturally so without make up and stuff so it's in keeping with the tone of the photoshoot" I say. I mean you can't get anymore natural than being naked.

"Sounds good but let me use my proper camera for this and not the app on my phone because I want to do this properly" she tells me.

"Good idea" I say as I begin to undress.

"Let's just start simple so why don't you lie on the bed for me" Brittany suggests while adjusting the lights and focusing her camera for the shoot.

"Ok" I smile while getting into a sexy position on the bed.

"I know this is supposed to be about the pregnancy but god you're so hot right now" Brittany says as she begins taking some pictures.

"Thanks baby" I say while moving around so she can get different angles of me.

XXX

Brittany and I are in bed now but I'm struggling to sleep as usual. The baby just keeps on kicking which isn't terribly helpful to someone trying to sleep. Also, because we had a late-night last night then we slept longer this morning therefore I'm not as tired yet since I've been well rested today so it's like one big vicious sleeping circle.

"Are you awake?" Brittany asks me as she rolls over and gently places her arms around me.

"I'm always awake at this time of night thanks to your son" I say while gently stroking my baby bump.

"I just had the weirdest dream ever and I just needed to hug you for a second" she says as she gently rests her head on my chest.

"It's ok now" I say while gently stroking her hair with my free hand.

"Nothing puts you in a worse mood than having a bad dream, honestly" she sighs.

"Now that we're both awake, maybe I could cheer you up and we could have sex" I suggest.

"Are you feeling up to it?" Brittany asks, lifting her head from my chest.

"Yeah" I smile while leaning forward to kiss her.

"Ok, cool" she smiles back while stealing another kiss.

"Roll me over onto my side first though" I tell her.

"Ok" Brittany replies while gently helping me to lay on my side.

"I know it's not a romantic start to what we're about to do by saying that but it's the only way I can lie" I explain. It's really not sexy having to ask your wife to move you before sex because you can't move yourself but I couldn't do it otherwise.

"It's not a big deal honey because I would have rolled you over at some point whether you were pregnant or not" she shrugs while leaning in to kiss me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Today hasn't been a great day so far and it's still only the morning. I know I keep saying it but I just really need this pregnancy to be over now. I just want to get back to being me and getting to finally become a mom. I've been in the bathroom for a while now and I was only supposed to be using the toilet and brushing my teeth. I just have no energy though so the moment I sat down; I just couldn't get back up. When I do finally come out of the bathroom, I'm met with Brittany lying on the floor of the bedroom doing stomach crunches.

"Can you not do that please" I say as I walk past my wife.

"Sorry babe, I'll take it to the guest room so you don't need to climb over me" she shrugs while getting up from the floor.

"I didn't mean you were in the way, I meant can you just not exercise right now. You're putting me to shame" I say while pecking her lips.

"Don't be silly, there is no need for you to be exercising right now if you don't want to be" she assures me. "I will stop though because you're here now and I want to spend time with you" she smiles.

"Sounds good" I smile back.

Brittany freshens up in the bathroom after working out a little bit and then we head downstairs together. We have some breakfast and then relax in the living room in front of the TV. It seems like that's all we do at the moment but that's all I really can do. I wish we could relax or hang out in a more exciting way but we can't really. I really don't think Brittany actually cares too much about it compared to me so that's good. After hanging out for a while, it ended up being time for lunch so we headed through to the kitchen and Brittany made us something to eat.

"I need to go to the bathroom again" I say while shuffling out of the kitchen as Brittany clears away the lunch dishes. I barely even get my foot out of the door when I feel a twinge in my stomach. "Brittany, I think it's time" I say while panicking slightly as I turn back to the kitchen.

"Ok, let's just calm down for a second then" she says while running over to me. She can probably tell that I'm panicking.

"I've had twinges all day but this different now, it's more severe and I think it might be contractions" I explain.

"I'll grab the hospital bag and we'll head straight there" she says while grabbing my bag from the closet. She then grabs the car keys and takes my hand as we leave the house.

"Oh, I don't like this" I groan as we reach my car.

"I wonder if I should take the motorbike, we'd get there so much quicker" Brittany suggests.

"Really, Pierce?" I question annoyed. Not only do I hate that thing and never want either of us on it but I also don't see how safe it'd be with a heavily pregnant woman on the back.

"I guess you're not in the joking mood" she says nervously as she opens the car door for me.

"I'm not in a terribly chirpy mood with a baby hanging between my legs, no" I state.

"I don't quite think the labour has progressed that much at the moment so let's not exaggerate baby. I mean if he really is crowning then I'm lying you the hell down and delivering my son myself" she replies.

As soon as we made it to the hospital, Brittany quickly parked up and then helped me inside. We went straight to the desk and asked for my doctor and explained the situation. I was then given a room and got changed into a gown before the doctor came to check on me. She examined me but I still wasn't fully ready yet so Brittany and I have just been waiting around in my room, waiting on the contractions quickening up and me being fully dilated.

"Oh god, here's another one" I groan as another contractions hits me.

"Hold my hand…honey come on, hold my hands" Brittany says as she stands in front of me with her hands outstretched towards me.

"This sucks" I scream through the contraction as I squeeze my wife's hands to death.

"I know it will but just keep breathing. You are doing amazing right now" she reassures me.

"I can't do this Brittany" I say as tears run down my cheeks.

"Yes, you can. Can't is not in my wife's vocabulary" she tells me as she kisses my forehead.

"It's so painful and there is no way for me to be comfortable. I've tried sitting down, lying down, leaning against something and whatever else and nothing is making this any easier" I say in frustration.

"I'll try massaging your shoulders" Brittany says as she stands behind me and begins relieving the tightness in my shoulders. She does that for a few minutes before I feel that all too familiar feeling of a contraction again.

"Fuck this sucks so bad" I yell.

"Squeeze the shit out of my hand babe" Brittany tells me as she holds me from behind.

"No, it'll hurt you" I sigh. I saw her wincing in pain earlier when I held them.

"I don't care. Do what you need to do honey" Brittany assures me. I grip her hands at the side of me and squeeze them so hard as she stands behind me.

"How can't I be dilated already if this is how quickly the contractions are coming?" I ask in disbelief as the contraction begins to subside.

"I'll get the doctor in here again" Brittany says while going over to push the button to alert some of the medical staff. My doctor then comes in and examines me.

"It looks like you're ready" the doctor smiles as she gets gowned and gloved. There are some other nurses there to help with the delivery.

"Ok Santana, when you feel the urge to push you need to push" one of the nurses tells me.

"Ok" I nod.

"I'm going to be right here" Brittany smiles as she holds onto my hand.

"You can't stand there, you're in the way" the nurse tells me wife.

"No I am just fine where I am thank you" Brittany replies offended. "There are other people here for the delivery so technically you don't need to be where you are" she adds.

"Ok Santana, are you ready?" my doctor asks from her position at the bottom of the bed.

"Yeah" I nod. As soon as the urge comes to push, I try to push.

"I think you need to push a little harder baby because nothing happened" Brittany says as she looks down at the bottom of the bed.

"I can't" I say in tears.

"Yes, you can" Brittany smiles. "We've talked about this and there is nothing Santana Lopez can't do so let's do this" she says while kissing my head and keeping a hold of my hand.

"It's so hard" I state.

"I know but just squeeze my hand honey as hard as you need to" she replies.

"Ok" I nod. I push again but nothing happens.

"Santana, you need to push harder or the baby will get tired and distressed so we need to move things along" one of the nurses says.

"Brittany, get her away from me before I punch her" I say angrily. This is my first time being in labour so I don't know how to do this and I don't like the way I'm being spoken to. I know she's only doing her job but she's pissed me off right from the start after telling my wife she couldn't stand next to me.

"Just breathe honey and remember what we learned at the antenatal classes" Brittany says while kissing my head. "Just breathe and push honey" she encourages me.

"You really need to push Santana" the nurse states.

"Listen, you need to take a step back" Brittany warns the nurse before I can reply. "There are plenty of other people in the room to help so I'd like you to move away from my wife. If you don't move away then I'll deliver my son myself" she adds.

"Can you please make her leave; she's making me uncomfortable" I ask my doctor.

"Ok" the doctor nods. She then looks at the nurse to tell her to leave since she can handle it anyway considering she is more experienced anyway since she's the doctor.

"Let's do this honey, one last big push" Brittany says while kissing my head again. "Otherwise I blow into your mouth and pop that baby right of you like we talked about" she jokes.

"Ok" I smile. I push as hard as I can and it works this time because before we know it, we hear the sound of crying.

"Can I cut the cord please?" Brittany asks as she lets go of my hand and walks towards the baby.

"Of course" the doctor replies. Brittany then cuts the umbilical cord. "We just need to quickly check him over and clean him up a little bit and then he's all yours" the doctor adds.

"Ok" I nod. It feels like we're waiting an eternity but as soon as my son is placed in my arms, the wait is all worth it. Brittany climbs onto the bed next to me and puts her arm around me.

"He's beautiful" Brittany says while tearing up slightly.

"I know" I say while struggling to hide the tears myself. "We need to come up with a name soon" I add as I gently kiss my son's head.

"We will but let's just enjoy him for a second" Brittany says while kissing her son's head and then pecking my lips.

* * *

The baby is here! Let me know what you think.


	31. Cutest Baby Ever!

Chapter 31: Cutest Baby Ever!

Brittany's POV

Today has been a bit of an interesting day for me. One minute I'm working out, then the next I'm hanging out with my wife while eating and watching rubbish TV and then, I'm making a mad rush to the hospital with my wife in labour. Then in no time at all I go from Brittany to Brittany the mom. I just honestly can't believe I have a child now. If someone had told me years ago that I would be married to an amazing woman like Santana and I'd have a baby I'd have just laughed in their face. It just feels so surreal and I need to pinch myself to make sure it's not a dream.

"Is he feeding?" I ask Santana as I sit down on the bed next to her. I put my feet up and put my arm over her shoulder as she begins feeding our son.

"He seems to be" she smiles at me.

"I am so proud of you; you did amazing today. I hated seeing you in so much pain though" I point out.

"I didn't do amazing" Santana shakes her head. "I whined and cried the whole time and got pissed at the nurses" she adds.

"Don't worry, I was getting pissed at the nurses too. One in particular who was getting in my way" I reply. "Anyway, that is all over now so we can focus on what's next" I smile.

"We really need to pick out a name soon" Santana points out.

"I know" I nod. "I used to like the name Logan" I say.

"Yeah I used to like it too until someone I knew named their dog Logan so I don't really want to name my son after a dog" Santana shakes her head.

"Fair point" I nod.

"We did float the idea of Austin at one point" Santana states.

"It has to rhyme with Lopez though and I'm not too sure if that flows to me" I say.

"No, it doesn't have to rhyme. You're Pierce and I'm Pierce outside of work so our kids will all be Pierce. Haven't we talked about this before?" she says confused.

"I know his last name is Pierce but his middle name is Lopez" I shrug.

"Is it?" she laughs. "Is that what you've decided for the both of us?" she asks amused.

"Sorry, I thought I mentioned it before. I thought one of our kids could have your maiden name as their middle name. I think Lopez is a cute name anyway" I explain.

"Lopez it is then" Santana smiles.

"Are you sure because we don't need to do that babe, it was just a suggestion" I say.

"No, I want to" she smiles again. We sit for another while going through some names but none seem to be the right fit for our little boy.

"What about Jaxon, but only if it's spelled j-a-x-o-n and not the other alternatives. I don't want it to sound like Jack's son, I want it to be like jax-on" I explain.

"Huh, I like that name" Santana smiles.

"Really?" I ask excitedly. I think we're finally getting somewhere with the name.

"Yeah, I can definitely see him being a Jaxon" Santana says while smiling down on our son.

"There we have it then, Jaxon Lopez Pierce" I smile.

We spend some time on our own with Jaxon before some of the nurses came in to check on everything. They seemed to be satisfied with the progress at the moment so they're allowing me to stay the night with my wife and son. Even though it's still early, Santana and I are both exhausted from today so we're getting ready for bed right now. I would say Santana is probably more tired than I am because she had a lot more than me to do today.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" I say as Santana starts yawning.

"It has" she smiles. "I am so happy our son is finally here but it really has been a long day when you think about it" she adds.

"Yeah" I nod. "I mean I love that our family and friends wanted to meet Jaxon right away but it was a bit tiring having to entertain everyone half an hour after he was born" I state. No sooner had the doctors left that our family and friends turned up to meet our son. It was sweet but also a bit hectic because Santana was exhausted so not only were we just getting to know Jaxon but I was doing a lot of the talking to our friends and family so Santana could rest.

"At least we got some time with Jaxon on our own once they all left and we finally got to name him" she points out.

"That's true" I agree.

"I suppose you and I should get some rest now because Jaxon is sleeping so it's probably better we sleep too so that we're somewhat rested when he wakes up for another feed or needs his diaper changed" Santana replies.

"Yeah, we should get to bed now" I smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana and Jaxon really didn't need to spend much time at all in the hospital. There weren't any complications after the birth which was good so after spending the night there last night, they get to go home today. On the one hand it's exciting for us all to finally get home and be together as a family but on the other hand, it's really quite scary. I thought we would have a little more time with the medical staff and could get a few more tips before being thrown into the deep end of parenting. We've never done this before and have no clue what a baby needs so it's terrifying to know we won't be able to call a nurse into the room in the middle of the night if we freak out or to have someone else there with experience to tell us how to do something. We've read up on as much stuff as we could about babies and parenting but it really isn't enough when you have a new-born right in front of you.

"Brittany…BRITTANY…YO, HEY PIERCE!" I hear my wife loudly say, bringing me out of my inner thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" I ask.

"I've been talking to you for a solid 5 minutes and you haven't answered. Have you not been listening to me?" Santana questions unimpressed.

"I'm sorry, I just got lost in my head for a moment. I mean one minute I'm so excited to take you and Jaxon home and then the next, I'm freaking myself out that I can't do this. I don't know how to be a parent" I reply.

"I don't think anyone ever really knows the perfect answer to being a parent" Santana smiles. "Don't get me wrong I am crapping myself a little but at the same time, not one baby is the same. There is no manual for these things so we just need to do the best we can do" she adds.

"Yeah, that's true" I nod in agreement. My mom did once tell me that my sisters and I were all completely different when we were younger so there is no one correct solution to parenting and raising children I don't suppose.

After we packed up all of Santana and Jaxon's things, the doctor came in to talk to us. Santana and Jaxon both got checked over to make sure everything was still ok and then we signed some paperwork. We got some last-minute baby tips from one of the nurses and then I got Jaxon buckled into the car seat. Santana waited with Jaxon while I made a few trips out to the car with our things and all the baby gifts our friends and family gave us.

"Ok, just the three of us left now to get to the car" I smile. "Shall we get you a wheelchair to take you outside?" I ask.

"No, it's really not necessary" Santana shakes her head. "What I do need though is a treadmill" she chuckles as she gets off the bed.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"I thought as soon as I gave birth then my body would go reasonably back to normal again but it hasn't. I've put on a lot more weight than I thought" she explains.

"You look great to me so I really wouldn't worry about it" I say while kissing her cheek before picking up the car seat with Jaxon.

"He looks so cute by the way, all dressed up to go home" Santana says while fondly looking down at our son with his cute little hat on and his cute little clothes from our fashion company.

"He really does" I say as I take Santana's hand in my free hand as we make our way towards the exit.

"I can't wait to dress him up in all of the clothes we've designed. I'm proud of all of the designs we've made over the years but there's just something even more satisfying about getting to dress our own children up in them" she replies.

"I totally agree. I've always thought what you designed was cute and looked great on children but it's definitely even cuter when I see our son wearing your designs" I smile.

"Ok here we go Jaxon, your first ride in a car" Santana says as we reach her car and I unlock it. I open the door and then Santana takes the car seat from me and begins attaching it to the fixture in the car.

"You look so excited buddy" I smile as he watches what Santana is doing.

"Ok, we're done" Santana states as she steps back.

"Did it click together ok?" I ask. It doesn't look exactly right to me unless my son has a lopsided head all of a sudden and one leg is longer than the other.

"I don't know" Santana shrugs.

"We have to make sure the car seat is clicked in properly before I drive off otherwise, he could slide to the side" I state.

"You do it then" she sighs while turning around to glare at me.

"Why are you getting pissed at me?" I ask confused.

"Because I just want to go home Brittany and eat and finally spend some time with our son on our own" she states.

"I get that honey but we can't drive off if Jaxon and the car seat aren't securely buckled in. Do you want our son to be injured before we've even left the hospital parking lot?" I reply.

"Don't be smart, just fix it" she sighs.

"Ok" I nod. After some messing around and unclicking and clicking, the car seat seems to be securely in the car and Jaxon seems to be looking safe. "We can head home now" I say as I open the car door for Santana and help her into the car.

"Thank you" she says and then I run around and get into the driver's side.

The ride from the hospital to home wasn't long at all so I was pulling up outside the house in no time at all. We got out and Santana went inside with Jaxon while I unloaded everything from the car. I then made us something to eat before we finally got a minute to sit down with Jaxon and just be with him. Once Jaxon was taking a nap, I decided to tidy up a little bit and put some of the baby gifts away. Jaxon is awake again so Santana and I are now trying to set up the baby monitors around the house. We didn't need them before since one of us was always with him but we want to get them ready now so we're ready for when we need to leave Jaxon to nap on his own or whatever.

"I'll go upstairs just now with one of the monitors and you can let me know if they're working and if you can hear me properly" I say.

"Ok" Santana nods. I then run upstairs to our bedroom.

"Can you hear me?" I ask through the monitor.

"What?" Santana asks.

"I said, can you hear me?" I ask again.

"I don't know what you're saying Brittany" my wife sighs.

"It doesn't matter" I chuckle. I then run back downstairs.

"I could hear noise but I didn't have a clue what you were saying to me. We'll need to try and fix the sound somehow" Santana says as I walk into the room. "What were you saying?" she asks.

"I was just asking if you could hear me. I heard you quite clearly so it must be something to do with the signal or something" I say.

"The manual the monitors came with is hopeless so I think we'll need to fix it ourselves or we can call one of your sisters since they have the same monitors for their kids" Santana states.

"I'll have a go at fixing it just now and we'll use my sisters as a last resort. I don't mean to be rude but if we tell them we need their help then they'll be over her within a shot and I'm not in the mood for visitors. I know they mean well and everyone wants a little piece of Jaxon but honestly, I just want our first night at home to be the 3 of us" I explain.

"I totally agree" Santana smiles. After tampering with the monitors for a little while, I think I've fixed them.

"I'll take Jaxon with me and you can tell me if you hear him" I say before picking up Jaxon and taking him upstairs to the bedroom with me. "Ok, we're here" I say as I gently lie my son down on the bed.

"I can hear you clearly but I can't really hear Jaxon, what is he doing?" she asks.

"He's not doing anything babe" I reply.

"Make him do something then because I need to know I can hear him through the monitor. Hearing your voice won't tell me if he's crying or something in the future nor is it something I need to hear right now" she replies.

"Charming" I chuckle.

"I need to be able to detect when something is up with him so make him do something" Santana states.

"Jaxon, can you make a sound for mommy?" I ask my son. He doesn't really do anything except kick his little legs. "Did you hear that; he moved a little bit?" I ask.

"Not really" Santana sighs. "Can you not make him cry or something?" she asks.

"Absolutely not" I laugh. I'm not going to deliberately make my son cry because one, it's mean and two, if he starts crying then he might never stop and we don't need that right now.

"How else am I meant to know if it's working then?" Santana asks.

"Babe, you can hear me right now so if you can hear me clearly then I am sure whenever Jaxon cries or whatever you will hear him too. Let's not make him upset right now just to prove something" I state.

"Fine" she sighs. "Just bring him back down here now" she adds.

"Ok" I reply. "Your mommy must be really tired today because she has a short temper" I tell my son as I lift him from the bed.

"Brittany, I can still hear you which means you're still up there and not down here like I asked you to be" Santana says unamused through the monitor.

"Your mommy is pretty amazing though, isn't she?" I say as I kiss my son's head and then leave the room. "Hey Jaxon look, there's mommy" I say as I walk over to Santana and gently place Jaxon in her arms.

"Hi sweetie" Santana smiles down on Jaxon.

"Why don't you take a nap or something babe and we can have dinner later because you seem tired" I suggest.

"I'm sorry I'm not in the best mood. I just had this idea of what things would be like when we got to take Jaxon home and so far, it's not working out the way I envisioned" Santana sighs.

"I think that is pretty much the definition of parenting babe. It never goes to plan" I smile. "The important point here is that we're all home now and we finally have our baby boy to spoil so let's just roll with the punches because there is nothing to get worked up about. So, what if it doesn't go to plan, it doesn't mean it's not working though" I add.

"I suppose that is true" she nods.

"There is no work to be worried about right now and we don't need to go out anywhere so let's just take each day as it comes and enjoy being parents. Today is today so let's have fun with our son with today and tomorrow is another day" I say.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was pretty full on for the first couple of days but I think we're starting to get there now. It's quite exciting today because Santana and I are going to give Jaxon his first bath. He had one in the hospital when he was born but it was mostly the nurses that did that so today is his first proper bath at home. We had read up on some stuff and it says sometimes the baby's skin can dry out if you bathe them too much so we're going with two to three times a week I think for a proper bath and obviously every day he can get washed.

"Does Jaxon like the water?" I ask as Santana gently places him into it.

"Do you like that?" Santana asks amused as Jaxon just looks at us like we're being weird.

"Nothing scares him, does it?" I chuckle.

"Not really" Santana shrugs. "No offence, he's actually a bit boring though" she adds.

"Santana!" I say, a mix between surprise and amusement.

"I love him obviously but I thought babies had a little more character about them. I guess I'm just not used to being around new born babies because when my siblings were born, I was quite young too so I didn't really like them" she explains.

"It takes babies a little while to smile and laugh but I wouldn't say that makes Jaxon boring" I reply. "He's still very very cute" I add.

"Yes, he is very cute but all I meant was that he doesn't do much apart from eat, sleep, crap and repeat" she shrugs.

"Do you know, if someone didn't know you right now and heard you say those things, they would think you were a little bit of a bitch" I chuckle.

"Perhaps boring was the wrong word for me to use because clearly I love him to pieces but all I really meant was that having a baby was different from expected. I just thought Jaxon would show he loves us just as much as we love him. He often looks at me questioningly and turns away again. He doesn't smile or try to grab my hand or anything" Santana replies.

"He is not even a week old yet Santana so all of that won't be something he can do right now. Like I said, babies don't smile or laugh right away and I most certainly don't think they're able to wave back at you this soon" I say amused. I don't mean to find my wife's concern amusing but it just is because babies really aren't like grownups.

"I know he wouldn't be able to wave at me, I meant when I picked him up, I thought he might grip my finger or something but no nothing" she shrugs. "I mean the boy grew inside me for close to 10 months and he feeds right from my body but yeah, I get nothing in return" she adds.

"Honey don't take it personally right now because honestly, this is normal for babies. I would be more concerned if he started crying every time we went near him so the fact he doesn't do that must mean he loves us" I point out.

"Ok, fair enough" she nods.

After bathing Jaxon, we played with him for a little while before feeding and changing him. He's now fast asleep taking a nap so Santana and I are making the most of the spare time to tidy up a little bit and do whatever we need to do. I've actually just finished in the shower now so I'm making my way to the bedroom to see what Santana is up to.

"Hey" I say quietly as I enter the room so I don't wake up Jaxon.

"Hey" Santana smiles, looking over at me. "Did you have a nice shower?" she asks. It might seem like a weird question but showering is one of the few moments we get to ourselves to relax these days.

"Not really" I shrug. "It was very boring because I didn't smile or laugh the whole time" I add with a smirk.

"You're not funny" Santana playfully glares at me, clearly not liking my teasing.

"I'm sorry but the way you said that earlier was just so funny. I mean imagine calling your new baby son boring" I laugh.

"I didn't mean to sound as strong on the subject as I did. It was merely meant to be a sort of joke in the beginning but then I ended up making myself feel sad" she replies.

"I've seen you with Jaxon and there is no way that boy doesn't love you so I really wouldn't be worried about it" I say reassuringly. I have no doubt that as he gets older all he'll want is to follow Santana around so I'm not worried about it.

"Ok" she nods with a smile.

XXX

Santana and I are just getting ready for bed now. We've been using one of the other bathrooms to get ready at night nowadays because the baby is sleeping in our room so we don't want to disturb him by running water and flushing toilets in the master bathroom. I'm just getting Jaxon settled while Santana is brushing her teeth in another bathroom. He just drifts off to sleep as Santana is finished with her nightly routine.

"He's finally asleep" I whisper to Santana as she comes into the room.

"That's good" she whispers back with a smile as she climbs onto the bed.

"Oh, you smell nice" I say as Santana settles next to me.

"I'm glad you think so because I always want to smell nice for my wife" she smirks as she moves and straddles my lap.

"You shouldn't do that because it's going to cause a reaction in me and we have a baby five feet away" I tease.

"I'm just sitting on your lap honey" Santana shrugs.

"Yeah I know but it's been a very long time since you've been able to straddle me" I point out. It just wasn't something she did as the pregnancy progressed because it wasn't a comfortable position for her to be in and it wasn't the best either when you're trying to get intimate with a pregnant belly in the way.

"Now you mention it, I haven't really been able to do things like this in a while" she says before leaning in to kiss me.

"Hey, let's go to the other room" I say while scrambling off the bed and picking up one of the baby monitors. Santana follows me and we head to one of the guest bedrooms. I want a second alone with my wife but at the same time I don't want to be too far away from Jaxon so we're staying upstairs.

"Honey I want to get sexy as much as the next person but I don't think we can right now. I literally gave birth less than a week ago" Santana points out as we sit down on the bed.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking for anything like that" I say, smiling reassuringly. "I just wanted to hang out with you without the fear of wakening up our son" I add.

"Ok but why are we in a bedroom then and not downstairs on the couch if we're just hanging out?" she asks confused.

"I didn't bring you in here because there was a bed, I brought you in here because it's close enough to Jaxon but not too close that we can wake him up. I'm just not ready to leave him all alone so going downstairs with him upstairs on his own is a no go for me right now" I explain.

"Oh, ok. I got you" Santana smiles.

"So, how are you?" I ask as we get comfortable on the bed together.

"I'm ok" Santana smiles. "You?" she asks.

"It's been a little stressful at times but so worth it and I've loved most of everything about being a new parent" I smile. "The thought of our son just makes me smile all the time" I add.

"Yeah he's a pretty great kid" Santana smiles.

"You've had things harder than me so I want to check in with you and see what's going on with you. I don't just mean because we're new parents but you personally, how are you feeling about everything?" I ask.

"I'm not totally in love with my body right now I must admit. I mean this must be the heaviest I've ever been which is a little weird to me" she points out.

"I see what you're saying because pregnancy does change your body a bit" I nod.

"I mean I guess I accept it because it's what has had to happen for me to give us a child but I'm not totally excited about how I look at the moment" Santana replies. "It's not that there is anything bad about it, it's just not how I usually look so it takes some getting used to" she adds.

"Everyone is different and we all come in different shapes and sizes which is great but I think I know what you mean because when you're not used to something it is weird to get to grips with it" I say.

"That is exactly what I mean because I'm not judgemental when it comes to how other people look so there is no right or wrong way a person can look, I'm just not used to looking different than what I know" she replies.

"Can I just say, I love how you look right now. I love the way you looked before, during and now after the pregnancy" I smile as I wrap my arms around Santana.

"Thank you" she smiles back. "Like I say, I'm not exactly insecure about it, it's just different for me" she shrugs. "At the same time though, I'm not about to knock myself into the ground and change it right away. I joked the other day about a treadmill but on a serious note, the gym is not my priority at the moment so if I still don't like myself like this in time then I might change things but losing weight right now is not my number one goal" she adds.

"Jaxon will probably keep us on our toes anyway so it'll be just as good as a workout" I joke.

"Yeah, exactly" Santana laughs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's 4am right now but I've woken up because I need to use the bathroom. I quietly slide out of bed before going over to check on my son before I leave the room to go to the toilet. As soon as I look into the crib, Jaxon is lying hugging his blanket as he stares up at me with his eyes wide open. Just the sight of my son quietly lying there awake just melts my heart. It's so cute how comfortable he feels around us because you would think the minute he woke up to a dark room he would start crying but he didn't.

"Morning buddy" I whisper as I lean down and kiss my son's head. "Mommy needs the bathroom but she will be right back" I say while kissing his head again before walking towards the bathroom. Since my son is already awake then I see no reason why I can't use the master bathroom. As soon as I am done, I leave the bathroom again.

"Brittany!" Santana says harshly as she leaps from the bed.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You've just flushed that damn toilet and more to the point you're not supposed to be in there when Jaxon is in bed" she tells me unamused.

"Relax, he's already awake" I say as I walk towards the crib and pick up my son. "He was awake when I got up so I didn't see the harm in having to use this bathroom" I shrug.

"Well you've still woken someone up, i.e. me" she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry" I say as I sit down on the bed and carefully cradle Jaxon in my arms.

"Apology accepted" Santana says as she joins me on the bed and puts the lamp on at the side. "He's so cute right now" she says smiling down at our son.

"I just can't believe we made this little person" I reply.

"I know what you mean" Santana nods as she puts her arms around me to sit closer to me and our son.

"He was just lying there awake when I got out of bed but he hasn't even cried once. I'm not really sure what this means because usually he cries when he needs a diaper changed or needs feeding" I chuckle.

"He's very patient for being a baby" Santana points out.

"Yeah I mean he could have started crying when he woke up thinking he was alone but he didn't. He just lay there on his own waiting on us wakening up" I reply.

"It's been a few hours so I might try feeding him again actually" Santana says as she removes her pyjama top.

"Ooh la la, my wife is half naked" I tease.

"Very funny, now can I have Jaxon please" she smiles at me as she holds her hands out to take our son to feed him.

"Yes, of course" I smile while gently placing Jaxon in Santana's arms.

After Santana fed Jaxon, we managed to get him settled and asleep again. Santana and I then got back into bed and went to sleep. It really wasn't a hard task for us to get back to sleep again because we were tired. The sleep only lasted a few hours though before Jaxon was awake again and needing our attention. We both got up and spent some time with Jaxon before heading downstairs to get some breakfast. We're back in the bedroom now, getting ourselves and Jaxon ready for the day.

"Hey babe, watch this" Santana says before running across the room and jumping on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I ask amused.

"Something I haven't been able to do for a while" she shrugs as she begins jumping on the bed.

"You look cute babe but I'm going to have to ask you to stop because adults aren't supposed to jump on beds and we also don't want you to break it because we need to sleep in it" I say.

"You're such a party pooper sometimes" Santana says as she gets off the bed and walks towards me. "You're no fun anymore" she teases as she pecks my lips.

"I'm very fun babe but it's just this is the best bed we have in the house so I don't want it broken. If you really want to mess around then jump on one of the guest beds" I shrug.

"Nah, the moment has passed" she shrugs back.

"I'll make it up to you later to do something fun once Jaxon takes one of his naps" I point out.

"Sounds good" Santana smiles.

"So, do you want to hear the good news?" I ask Santana.

"What?" she replies sceptically.

"We need to go to the grocery store today and you're coming with me and Jaxon" I smile.

"I hate the grocery store" Santana groans.

"I know babe and it's not my favourite place either but it needs to be done. We've got by recently with our friends and family bringing us some stuff but we've never went a proper trip to the grocery store since Jaxon was born so we need to get quite a few things" I say. "I would go myself but there is a lot to buy plus I wanted to take Jaxon to get him outside for a little while and there is no way I can handle a cart full of shopping and a baby at the same time" I add.

"Ok, no need to sell me the story honey. I'll go with you" she smiles.

"Thank you, you're the best" I smile back.

"No, I'd have to say you're the best" Santana says as she kisses me again.

Once we're both ready for the day and Jaxon is ready, we lock up the house and head out to the car. I get settled in the back next to Jaxon and Santana gets into the front and drives off. After a short while, we arrive at our destination and get out of the car. I get Jaxon into his stroller and Santana grabs a cart and we make our way around the grocery store.

"As much as I hate going to the grocery store, this is nice being able to take Jaxon out somewhere and show him off to everyone" Santana states.

"Yeah and make all the other parents jealous of our cute and perfect little kid" I joke.

"Jaxon must be the cutest baby ever right now in this grocery store and I'm not just saying that" Santana shrugs.

"It's not just Jaxon that's cute in here though" I smirk at my wife.

"What other little brat do you find cute?" Santana asks questioningly.

"I wasn't talking about another child; I was talking about you. You're pretty cute" I chuckle.

"Oh, ok" Santana laughs. "For a minute there I seriously thought you were trying to tell me that there were other cute kids in the store and I was like, that is not ok to think that when we have such a perfect little baby" she adds.

"No, I was definitely trying to compliment you" I smile.

"Well thank you" Santana smiles back. "Hey, I'm going to cook a nice meal for us tonight so pick whatever ingredients you want and I'll make it tonight when Jaxon goes to sleep" she adds.

"Ok, sound good" I nod.

* * *

Santana's POV

I'm a mom now, a freaking mom, how weird is that? I might be biased but I have the cutest baby ever. He looks a lot like Brittany which is great because she's cute but what is even better is that he looks a lot like me too and I know I'm beautiful therefore my son must be beautiful. I'm not saying parenting is easy or handling a new-born is a walk in the park but it's not as tough as I thought it might be. I think that's because I have Brittany though and she's super organised with everything. Brittany, Jaxon and me are currently walking through the park right now.

"You ok?" Brittany asks concerned as I begin to lag behind her.

"I'm fine, you just walk too fast" I smile. "I'm just so out of shape at the moment because of the pregnancy so I can't keep up with you and Jaxon" I add.

"Sorry, I'll slow down" she smiles back.

"Or maybe we could stop for 5 minutes" I suggest.

"We could or we could do something better and I could just take you and Jaxon out to lunch. Why don't we forget about the rest of our walk and just head to a restaurant for lunch? Jaxon is too little anyway to really appreciate the park at the moment" Brittany replies.

"I should really be exercising but fuck it, let's go to lunch" I smile. My weight is going to be fluctuating anyway since I'm breastfeeding so I'm not going to get too hung up on it at the moment.

"We'll maybe go home first and change and then I'll drive us to somewhere nice to eat" Brittany states.

"Sounds like a plan because I don't want to go to a restaurant in my sweatpants" I nod.

Once we get back home, we get ourselves freshened up and changed. We get Jaxon ready and change his diaper before making sure we have everything we need in his bag. Brittany and I are just getting our purses and keys so we can head out the door when Brittany's phone rings. I play with Jaxon for a minute while she takes the call.

"It was my sister" Brittany tells me as she comes off the phone. "She's having a last-minute barbeque and thought all of the family would like to come over. I said I would speak to you first and call her back" she adds.

"I don't mind going because we can go to a restaurant any time and it might be fun spending time with the family and Jaxon can see his cousins" I shrug.

"Will I call her back and tell her we'll go then?" she asks.

"Yeah and you can take me to lunch next week" I smile.

"Ok" Brittany smiles back and then calls her sister.

It takes us no time at all to get ready and go to Brittany's sister's house. Once we're there, we all catch up and start eating the food everyone has cooked. The majority of the catch up involved everyone gushing over Jaxon. Brittany and I just couldn't stop talking about him and everyone else were having fun getting to spend lots of time with him. Brittany's sisters' kids really enjoyed having another cousin to play with which was cute.

"Jaxon reminds me a lot of you Brittany as a baby" her dad points out.

"I can see that except the little hair he has is darker than mine" Brittany replies. He's taken after me in the hair colour department but he still looks like Brittany and is super cute.

"I know it's biased but he's the cutest baby ever" I say.

"He really is" Brittany says as she leans in and kisses his head.

"How is everything going, are you managing to get yourselves and Jaxon into a routine?" my mom asks.

"I wouldn't say we have the routine nailed down at the moment but it's certainly been fun finally having our baby here and getting to experience parenting for the first time" I reply.

"We'd all love a little piece of him so if you want any of us to babysit one day while you and Brittany have some time to yourselves then we can?" my mom offers.

"Actually, our friends did ask us out to dinner next weekend so maybe you could have Jaxon next Saturday" Brittany replies.

"Yeah I'm sure Jaxon will love to spend time with his grandparents" I say.

"Sounds good" my mom nods.

"We've also got some plans the weekend after that so mom, maybe you could spend some time with Jaxon then?" Brittany suggests to her mom.

"Your dad and I would love that" Brittany's mom smiles.

"Excellent" Brittany smiles back. I love my son but I am definitely looking forward to the next couple of weekends to have some alone time with my wife.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My wife is really getting on my nerves today. I love her dearly obviously but she has just been acting so weird today and won't tell me what's going on. The doorbell rang earlier and as I went to answer it since I was closest, she practically pushed me out of the way and answered it herself. She also won't let me near her computer or even look at her cell phone. Ever since Jaxon was born, we've practically spent every minute together so I can't think why she is being secretive or even when she might have found the time to do something so secretive when we've been together so much.

"Oh crap, I think I've left one of Jaxon's teddy bears in the car. I'll be back in a second" I say as I walk towards the front door.

"No, it's ok, I'll go out and get it" Brittany replies.

"O-k" I say sceptically. Seriously what is she up to today?

"I'll be back in a second" Brittany says before heading outside. She comes back inside a minute or so later with Jaxon's toy.

"What on earth is going on with you today?" I ask confused.

"Nothing" Brittany shrugs at me.

"Don't say nothing when clearly you've been acting weird all day. I can't even answer the door without you pushing me over to answer it yourself or go outside to the car" I point out.

"I just want to do whatever I can to help because you've had nine months of pregnancy so now you're due some rest" she shrugs again.

"I do believe that because I know you're kind like that but I still know you're up to something because none of this makes sense" I state. I know my wife is a caring person but she is still hiding something from me so I will find out eventually what it is.

"You're overthinking babe. Nothing is going on" Brittany smiles. "Anyway, isn't it time for Jaxon to get another feed?" she asks.

"It is so I'll do that just now" I nod. I go over and pick up Jaxon and then get him settled on my knee so I can feed him. I'm only feeding him for a few minutes when the doorbell rings and Brittany leaps from her chair across from me.

"I'll get it" she says as she rushes towards the front door and answers it.

"Package for Pierce" I hear the man say.

"That's correct" my wife replies. "Thank you" she says and then closes the door. She doesn't join Jaxon and I in the living room right away which is no surprise to me because she is definitely hiding something.

"Babe, who was at the door?" I ask.

"Uh…just a delivery" Brittany shrugs as she walks into the room.

"Delivery for who?" I ask, playing dumb. I know who it was for but I need to know just how far she will go with hiding whatever this is so I need to know if she tells me the truth or not.

"For me but it was nothing exciting. It was just some protein powder for my workouts" she replies.

"Ok" I nod. I'm not 100% sure that's what it really was but I'll let it go for now.

"I've got some tidying to do upstairs so while you're finishing feeding Jaxon, I'll go and do that" Brittany tells me.

"Ok" I smile.

Once Jaxon has had enough milk, I burp him and change him before laying him down. I was going to play with him for a little while but he looked a bit tired so I decided not to. I had some things to do downstairs anyway so I just got started on some chores. I'm just straightening some things up in the living room when Brittany walks in with a mischievous look on her face and her hands behind her back.

"What are you up to?" I ask curiously.

"Can you take a seat for me please" she replies.

"Ok" I nod. I'm a little confused at what is going on right now but I'm going along with it anyway.

"For you" Brittany smiles as she holds out a wrapped gift in front of me.

"What is it?" I ask confused but a little excited at the same time.

"Open it and find out" she smiles again.

"Ok" I say before tearing the wrapping paper off the item. "Honey…" I say lost for words as I stare down at the necklace in my hand.

"It's like a push present. Do you like it?" she asks me.

"I told you, you didn't need to get me a present" I say. It's really thoughtful of her but she really didn't need to. It wasn't one of those things where you say you don't want a gift when you really do, I literally didn't feel I needed a gift.

"I know you told me not to but Santana you brought my baby into the world so how could I not do something for you when you've done so much for me" she explains.

"It was for me too" I laugh. I kinda like to think I went through all of that pain and discomfort for not only Brittany but for me to have a baby too.

"Do you like it then?" she asks again.

"I love it, thank you so much" I say while standing up to hug my wife.

"You're welcome" she says as she leans in and kisses me. "Ok, it looks like Jaxon has fallen asleep so I might just take this time to shower. You should nap too" she adds.

"Yeah I probably should be sleeping when Jaxon is sleeping" I nod.

"I won't be long" Brittany says before leaving the room and heading upstairs. I take a seat on the couch and try to rest but after 10 minutes of not falling asleep, I give up and go back to my tidying up. I'm just washing up some dishes in the kitchen when I hear something behind me.

"Hey, what are you doing? I thought you were napping?" Brittany asks as she wraps her arms around me from behind.

"I was trying to nap but you know I can't sleep when you're not beside me" I point out.

"Aren't you tired though?" she asks me.

"A little bit but like I say, I can't rest when I know you're not there and lying next to me" I reply.

"I'll come with you then. Will you rest if I rest with you?" she asks me.

"Yes" I smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany and I have had a quiet morning so far. We had some breakfast and just spent some time with Jaxon. Jaxon is just napping right now so Brittany and I are just having some time to ourselves to relax in front of the TV. We've not really got anything we definitely need to do today so I had an idea about what we could do in a little while once Jaxon wakes up and has another feed.

"I'm just thinking babe, why don't you and I take a visit to work today with Jaxon. We can show off our beautiful little boy and I can make sure I still have a business to return to once my maternity leave is over" I say.

"Sounds good to me. I can't wait to take Jaxon to work" Brittany smiles.

"I think you just want to go to work because you want people to talk to that isn't your wife" I tease. Brittany is very outgoing and she has a lot of friends at work so I think it's probably hard for her to spend every day with just me.

"I must admit I want to see if there is any gossip at work" she laughs. "As for spending these next few weeks with just you, I'm loving it already so don't think I'm not enjoying it. I know I talk a lot and like being constantly around people but that doesn't mean I don't like spending time with one of my favourite people" she smiles.

"One of your favourite people?" I question.

"Well I can't say you're my only favourite person because of this little one" she says as she looks down at our son.

"Fair point" I smile. "Seriously though, you don't feel bored spending all of this time with just me, do you?" I ask.

"Definitely not" Brittany shakes her head.

"Good" I smile.

Once Jaxon wakes from his nap, I feed him and then get him changed. Brittany and I then get ourselves more appropriately dressed for the day. We then get Jaxon into the car and lock up the house before setting off towards work. It doesn't take us long at all to get there. Once Brittany parks up the car, we get out and head towards our business and go inside.

"We're back!" Brittany singsongs as we walk into the main area of the business.

"Quick hide the alcohol" Jack shouts.

"You better be joking otherwise Santana will take a tantrum right now" Brittany laughs. It's true though, I will be angry if they are not being professional at work.

"Of course, we're joking" Jade tells us.

"Good" I nod.

"So, what's going on?" Jack asks.

"We just thought we would come in today and see how things were and also introduce the cutest baby ever to his future business" Brittany replies.

"Well we can't be sure yet that he'll want to take over the company but yeah we are here just to see how everything is and just catch up with everyone" I state.

"Ok" Jack nods. "Jade and I have some time just now if you want to go to my office and we can catch up and then you can speak to everyone once we've updated you" he suggests.

"Sounds good" I smile.

Brittany, Jaxon and me head to Jack's office with him and Jade. They then catch us up on everything that has been going on the last few weeks. Everything seems to be going smoothly which is a relief to both Brittany and I. We also catch up with some of our other staff members from other departments and everything seems to be going well for them as well which is good. We're now just giving Jaxon a little tour of the building. I'm not going to lie though; he looks less than impressed.

"Ok Jaxon, this is an office where mommy and I spend most of our time at work" I tell my son. "This is my desk right here and that is mommy's" I say while pointing to the desks.

"You'll have your own little desk in here soon enough" Brittany says. "Not that you need to be working already but when you're waiting on us finishing work then you can be colouring or playing at your own desk" she adds.

"We should think about how we're going to work things when we go back to work because Jaxon can't be at work all the time with us" I point out.

"Yeah I know so we're probably going to have to look into getting a nanny or something" Brittany replies.

"Yeah" I agree. "We don't need to concern ourselves with that right now though because we're not going back to work just yet" I smile.

"Exactly" Brittany smiles. "We still have lots of time to spend just the 3 of us at the moment on our own" she says.

"That's right" I nod.

"Hey do you want to know something cool Jaxon. These little sneakers you have on were designed by me and made right here in this building" Brittany tells Jaxon.

"I think everything he is wearing besides the diaper he has on has been made here" I say with a laugh. I'm not sure if we're extremely cute dressing our son in all of the clothes we design or if we're incredible pompous.

"He's like a little baby model for the company" Brittany says while smiling down on Jaxon.

"He could totally be a model because he is so cute. At the same time though, I would never put him through something like that because it can't be fun for a baby" I say.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Brittany nods. "Speaking of modelling, I happened to notice a certain picture you posted this morning. It was incredibly hot and inspiring" she smirks.

"Yeah I thought it would be good to post a picture of myself at the moment because you and I have a lot of followers online and I want them to know that it's normal to look like this after having a baby. I wanted to embrace my stretchmarks and curves instead of hating them" I say. Don't get me wrong I was nervous about posting my post baby body because not everyone will like it and I so wanted to tweak parts of the picture but I knew that wouldn't be right so I posted it the way it was.

"Well like I say, I thought it was beautiful and natural" Brittany smiles.

"Did you really?" I ask.

"Yes of course" she frowns at me in confusion.

"Why didn't you leave a comment or even like the post then?" I ask.

"Did I not?" she replies.

"Nope. No comment and no like from my wife" I state. "Out of everyone who saw it, I thought you'd be the first one to show some support" I tease.

"I must have got distracted then because I was definitely going to like and comment on the post. The battery on my phone is dead but as soon as we get home, I'll comment on it" she smiles. "To be fair though I did give you two compliments to you about the picture" she adds.

"That is true so I guess I'll let you off" I smile. I'm only messing with her really because I don't need comments or likes on my pictures from Brittany because I know she'll like them anyway.

* * *

I never meant to take this long to update but anyway let me know what you think.


	32. Family

Hey guys, I know it's been a while. It was never meant to take this long to update but things got in the way and then everything happened with Naya. I know Naya and Santana are not the same person but Naya made Santana the fantastic character she was so it affected me more than expected. I still can't get my head around everything. I keep going on social media expecting to see the odd post from her or hearing about what she has going on with work like a TV appearance or something. Anyway, I hope you're all doing ok with everything and I'm back now and writing these fanfics does seem to help a little so hopefully I won't take as long to update again.

* * *

Chapter 32: Family

Brittany is currently hanging out with Jaxon right now so I'm using the alone time to look through everything in my closet. Britt and I have dinner with our friends tomorrow night and it'll be the first big night out we've had in a while and also the first night away from Jaxon. I'm looking forward to going out and having some fun but I just can't seem to find anything appropriate to wear. I'm 10 minutes away from just quitting and settling on sweatpants to go to dinner.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Brittany asks as she walks into the bedroom with Jaxon. My clothes are now consuming the whole room.

"I was looking through my closet to see what I could wear tomorrow night when we go out with our friends but so far nothing seems to fit my post pregnancy figure" I sigh.

"Let's go shopping then" Brittany shrugs. "We've not got anything else planned for today so why don't we indulge in buying ourselves some new clothes" she adds.

"I suppose we could do that" I shrug. It might be nice actually to get out for a while and do some shopping. I've wanted to check in on my stores anyway to see how they're performing so I suppose this does the two things at the one time.

Once Brittany, Jaxon and me are all ready we head out. We get ourselves loaded into Brittany's car and set off to find myself a new wardrobe. I don't really have too much luck to begin with because nothing seems to suit me properly in the first few shops. We're heading to one of my stores now to see if maybe some designs of my own will look good on me. I started off as a children's fashion designer so I haven't fully developed my adult range yet hence the reason I went elsewhere to begin with today. I do love all my designs but different looks suit different people but I'm still hopeful something of mine will look good on me for tomorrow night.

"Hey Juliette" I say to my store manager as Brittany, Jaxon and I walk inside.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Juliette replies with a smile.

"We're doing great" Brittany smiles.

"Am I finally getting to meet this little one" Juliette says as Brittany lifts Jaxon out of his car seat and goes over to her.

"Yes, you are" Brittany nods. "Juliette this is Jaxon and Jaxon, this is Juliette" she adds.

"Oh my goodness, he looks so much like both of you?" Juliette replies as she adoringly looks at my son.

"Yeah he really does" I reply with a smile. I swear to god this little boy of mine melts everyone's hearts. I don't think I have seen anyone who hasn't smiled at him.

"So, what can I do for you today? Are you just visiting or do you need copies of any of the latest finances for the store?" Juliette asks.

"No, I'll get the finances some time next week and have a look over them" Brittany replies. Even though we're not back at work yet and Brittany doesn't even work with our company finances anymore, she still likes to see the results of everything.

"We're not actually here on business today" I reply. "I'm here to find something great to wear tomorrow night. Britt and I are having our first grownup night out with some friends while Jaxon stays with my parents" I add.

"Ok, let's do it then" Juliette smiles.

"Everything I have at home doesn't fit me anymore since I've gained a little pregnancy weight so I need some new things" I say.

"Also, who doesn't love treating themselves to new clothes every once in a while. This woman designs and makes all of these wonderful clothes for everyone but never treats herself so today we are treating Santana" Brittany says as she smiles at me.

"Oh, are the purchases on you babe?" I tease.

"Yes, I'll buy them, put anything you want on my card" Brittany says seriously.

"I was joking babe" I smile.

"I know but I want to treat you. You spent 9 months doing something for me so I think I have another 8 months to go to do things for you" she smiles.

"I mean I did spend 9 months growing your baby inside me so I won't be ungrateful if you want to spend the next 8 months treating me" I smirk.

"Exactly so I'll look after Jaxon and you look around and see what you might like to try on" Brittany says.

"Ok" I nod.

I spent the next while looking at all of the clothes in the store, putting aside the items I would like to try on. I put a couple of sizes of each piece to the side so I can see which size fits me better. I'm now heading to the changing rooms with all of my stuff followed by Brittany and Jaxon. I need the expert opinion of my two happy helpers to tell me what they think of each item of clothing. Brittany and Jaxon wait on the couches for me as I begin trying on some clothes.

"Ok, what do we think?" I ask as I leave the changing area.

"Jaxon and I think you look great" Brittany smiles. "I really don't know what you think is wrong because everything you have shown us so far looks good" she adds.

"I guess I just feel a little bit fat in some of this stuff" I sigh.

"Absolutely not Santana" Brittany shakes her head at me. "I'm not just saying this because we're married, you literally are nowhere near fat. You've always been super skinny babe so a tiny bit of weight really isn't awful. If anything, it's kinda sexy" she smiles.

"Are you saying I was not sexy before the pregnancy?" I tease.

"Definitely not but come on babe, you look great. You really suit that little bit of extra weight. I mean it's not even weight as such, your curves are just a little bit more enhanced" she tells me.

"Ok" I smile. She actually does have a point because I've noticed that ever since the pregnancy, I do actually have a butt now and you don't see the bones piercing through my skin as much.

"You should be embracing the pregnancy weight like I am with mine" Brittany shrugs.

"Since when did you gain pregnancy weight?" I laugh.

"Honey, whenever you ate, I ate so I was eating as much as you so I gained some weight too. I kinda like it though" she shrugs again.

After our day out shopping, we headed back home. Brittany put Jaxon straight down for a nap when we got back and then she did some household chores. I tried to help with the chores but she wouldn't let me and insisted I took a nap too since I was tired. I eventually gave in and took her suggestion of napping but not before making sure she knew I would cook dinner tonight since she has done everything else so far today. I've just finished cooking now so we're sitting down to eat together.

"Britt, can you focus on dinner please" I tell my wife as she keeps scrolling through something on her phone, barely touching her food or paying any attention to her wife and son.

"I will in a second. I just need to like and comment on a couple of posts my wife put online. She gets pissed if I'm not the first one to like or leave a comment" Brittany smirks at me.

"Ok" I laugh.

"Do you comment or like my posts right away?" she asks me.

"I do try to but sometimes if you're on a posting spree then they're coming at me fast so I don't always get a chance" I reply. I'm sure I like all of them but like I say, I don't have time sometimes to post a comment on every single one. I will say however, if Jaxon is in the post then yeah, I comment on all of those ones.

"Fair enough" Brittany smiles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany, Jaxon and I have all had a quiet day so far. Since Brittany and I are going out tonight then we figured we would just relax around the house and spend some time with Jaxon. I really don't think Jaxon was bothered about being home all day because he seemed to have fun. He had a nap; I sang to him and Brittany danced for him so it was a productive day for the little guy. It is now time for us all to get ready for tonight.

"Hey beautiful" I say as I enter the bedroom where Brittany and Jaxon are. "Britt, hey" I say as my wife doesn't reply.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were talking to Jaxon not me" she laughs.

"I mean our son is super cute but at this present moment I was talking to you" I smile.

"You're in a good mood today" Brittany points out.

"I know" I smile. "I'm just excited about tonight. I mean don't get me wrong I will miss Jaxon a lot when he's with my parents but it's going to be fun tonight to get a chance to do some grownup stuff and get out of the house at night for a while" I add.

"Yeah I totally agree" Brittany smiles.

"I'm going to start getting ready now, I think. All of Jaxon's sleepover stuff is all packed and ready to go to my parent's place so it's just you and me to get ready" I say.

"Yeah" Brittany nods. "I'm going to lay Jaxon in his crib just now so you and I can get ready at the same time" she adds.

"Sounds like a plan" I smile.

Brittany and I start getting ourselves ready for the night. We get ourselves showered and do our hair. We then get changed and get our makeup on. It was actually really fun getting all dressed up for the night because usually the only thing I'm doing at night in the way of dressing is changing my shirt because Jaxon spit up on me. I then get Jaxon from his crib and the 3 of us head downstairs.

"You look amazing right now" I tell Brittany.

"Thanks babe, but I don't look half as good as you right now" she replies.

"Thank you honey" I say, doing badly at hiding the blushing. "So, are we ready to go to my parent's house to drop off Jaxon?" I ask as I grab my purse and Jaxon's diaper bag.

"Yes, I think so" Brittany nods as she picks up her purse and the car seat with Jaxon in it.

We get Jaxon, ourselves and all of our stuff loaded into my car before I drive off. I'm still breastfeeding at the moment so I'm unlikely to have alcohol at dinner so it made sense for us to drive instead of taking a cab. Plus, we need to get Jaxon to my parent's house anyway and we weren't doing that via a cab because he has so much stuff. I knew babies needed a lot of things but I didn't realise this much. We actually look live we're moving house or something with the number of things we need to take to my parent's place.

"Here we go Jaxon, are you all ready for your sleepover" I say as I pull up in front of my parent's house.

"You're going to have a great time with your grandparents tonight" Brittany says as we get out of the car and start unloading everything.

"Hey, let me help" my dad says as he comes outside to meet us.

"Thanks dad" I smile at him. He begins taking Jaxon's things inside.

"You're both looking very nice tonight" my mom says as we all head inside.

"Thanks Maribel" Brittany smiles.

"It felt so nice tonight to ditch the sweatpants and put on some nice clothes for once. It's been a little while since we got to dress up" I say.

"I'm going to get my camera and take a picture of you both" my mom replies.

"Your camera?" I chuckle. It's been a long time since I used an actual camera, all of my photos are taken using my phone.

"Yes, my camera" my mom nods before dashing out of the room. She comes back a few minutes later with her digital camera. "Ok you two, get close" she says while waving at Brittany and me.

"It's like prom where our parents would take a picture of us with our date" Brittany laughs as she pulls me close to her and wraps her arms around my waist.

"It is a little bit" I laugh as I wrap my arms around my wife too.

"Don't they look so cute together Carlos" my mom says enthusiastically towards my dad.

"Uh…sure" my dad shrugs. I can see he is not the least bit interested in this situation. I guess you could say I get some of my personality from my dad because I can be a little bit like that too at times, a little cold perhaps. When it comes to Britt though, I totally melt.

"Ignore him" my mom says while rolling her eyes. "Ok girls, big smiles" she says as she smiles brightly at the two of us as she begins taking some pictures.

"You're too much sometimes mom" I laugh as Brittany and I break out of the hold when my mom finishes.

"So, you won't be wanting a copy of these photographs then?" my mom asks.

"I never said that" I reply. Of course, I want a copy because Britt and I look hot together so I'll be displaying that picture in the most seen place possible to show off how good we look together.

After a long time of goodbyes to Jaxon, Brittany and I finally leave my parent's house and make our way to the restaurant. We've left Jaxon with our parent's before but never for an overnight so it was hard for us to leave right away but we seem to be ok now. We really do miss him but it'll be good for us all to have some time apart because I want Jaxon to get used to staying with close family and Brittany and I need to get used to him being in other people's care every once in a while especially if we wish to go back to work at some stage.

We've just pulled up outside the restaurant so are parking up. We grab our purses and exit the car. I lock the car behind me and we make our way over to the restaurant. Brittany reaches down and grabs a hold of my hand as we cross the road to head inside. Even though it's just something simple like holding hands, it feels so nice because we don't get to walk hand in hand much anymore because someone is always carrying Jaxon.

"Hey guys" Brittany says as we reach the table where our friends are seated.

"Hey everyone" I say and then we all greet one another.

"Are you two feeling ok tonight?" Quinn asks my wife and I.

"Uh…we're fine" I reply confused while looking at Brittany to see if she knows why Quinn is asking us that.

"You're here on time which never ever happens so I thought maybe you were ill or something" Quinn teases.

"Very funny" I say while rolling my eyes at my best friend.

"It is possible that now we're parents that maybe we have become better at time management and things" Brittany shrugs.

"Yeah" I nod in agreement.

"Anyway, we are not parents right now so let's get this adult only situation going" I smile.

"Here you go honey" Brittany says while pulling out my chair for me.

"Thanks babe" I smile at my wife before sitting down. She then sits down next to me.

"Let's start with drinks, who wants what?" Sam asks. "We've all ordered ours so what would you two like?" he asks.

"I'm just going to have water. I wasn't really planning on alcohol tonight plus I'm driving anyway" I say.

"Ok" Sam nods. "Brittany?" he asks as he turns to look at my wife.

"I'm going to go all out and have some orange juice" she replies.

"No alcohol for you either?" Quinn asks.

"No" Brittany shakes her head. "If Santana isn't drinking then neither am I" she smiles at me.

"Honey you don't need to do that" I assure her. I really don't mind being the only one not drinking. I mean if I really wanted to then I could because I could always just pump and dump the next lot of milk so it's not because I'm breastfeeding really.

"I want to" Brittany smiles. "Honestly though, you all have as much alcohol as you want because this is just fun being out for a change so I don't need liquor to have fun" she tells everyone.

After a fun dinner together, Quinn invited all of us back to her place for some drinks. Some of us of course weren't drinking alcohol but it was nice to just extend the party so to speak and continue having fun with our friends. We all caught up with each other and what was going on in each other's lives while also reminiscing about some fun times in the past. We all then headed back to our homes. Brittany and I have just arrived home now.

"Tonight has been fun" I say as I lock the house up behind us.

"It's been really fun. I do miss Jaxon but it was nice to feel a little bit like our old selves again and catch up with our friends. We've sort of fallen into a pattern these days where sometimes it's just like we're two moms" Brittany admits.

"I agree and as much as it's been great having Jaxon in our lives now, it's refreshing to have a night like this to just remind ourselves of who we are" I explain. It's not like we did anything spectacular tonight but it was nice to remember we're more than just parents as much as we love our new role.

"I must admit, it is a little bit of a shock to the system still being up at this time of night without some sort of nap in between" Brittany laughs.

"I know" I chuckle. It's not even that late but usually by this time we'd have fallen asleep for an hour or two and have just woken up to feed Jaxon.

"It's straight to bed for me I think once I'm changed and I've brushed my teeth" she replies.

"Me too" I say while taking Brittany's hand and leading her upstairs.

We go through our usual nightly routine of getting ready for bed before both slipping under the covers. Even though I'm tired, I'm not tired enough to drift off to sleep right away so I just lie there awake for a little bit. Brittany seems to do the same before turning to lay on her side to face me. She continues to look at me for a few moments before putting her arm over me.

"What are you thinking about babe?" she asks me.

"Just us and Jaxon and our life" I say.

"All good things I hope" she says with a smile.

"Yeah of course" I smile. "I mean I'm not thrilled at having to wake up at all times of the night to change a shitty diaper or rent out my breast but I do it because I love Jaxon" I add.

"I know what you mean" Brittany smiles.

"Are you renting out your breasts too?" I tease.

"I meant with the waking up in the middle of the night and the diaper changes" she laughs.

"I know" I smile as I inch closer and kiss her.

"Our life is pretty good at the moment though. We have great careers, have a wonderful little boy and we're both married to beautiful women" Brittany states.

"Very beautiful women" I say smugly.

"Yeah" Brittany nods in agreement as she pulls me closer to her. "Let's just enjoy tonight and being able to go to sleep and not need to wake up for a solid 8 hours or something."

"Sounds good to me" I say while tilting my head up to kiss her lips.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I cannot believe how fast the last week has went by. It feels like just yesterday Jaxon had his first sleepover with my parents and now he's about to have another one tonight. Brittany and I are heading to a party tonight so Jaxon is going to be staying with Brittany's parents this weekend. It's worked out well because her parents have been wanting to have him at their house and spend some time with him and Brittany and I can have another night out together.

It's Jack's birthday party and even though I'm not exactly close with Jack, Brittany is so we figured it might be nice to go since he invited us both. No offence to Jack, but we weren't exactly planning on originally going to his party because we have a baby now so he is our first priority but since Brittany's parents wanted to have Jaxon for the night then we figured we could go and have some fun. The party is not for a while yet though so we'll just hang about the house until we all leave.

"Ok Jaxon is finally asleep now so I'm going to use my spare time right now to take a shower" I tell Brittany as I begin undressing. "Can you just keep an eye on him in case he wakes up?" I ask but she doesn't reply. "Brittany, are you listening to me?" I ask annoyed.

"You're undressing right in front of me so no, I'm not listening to you" she replies. "How am I supposed to pay attention to what you're saying when you're naked in front of me" she smirks.

"Fair point" I smile. "Anyway, will you watch over Jaxon for me?" I ask.

"He is sleeping pretty soundly so I think he might be ok so why don't I just join you in the shower instead?" Brittany suggests.

"Not a good idea honey, sorry" I reply with a smirk.

"Why are you teasing me like this? Couldn't you have just undressed in the bathroom instead of doing it out here to get my hopes up only for them to be dashed" she replies with a playful sigh.

"I'm sorry, I'm not doing it deliberately" I smile. "Its just sex isn't on the top of my list yet babe. I just want to get in there, shower and get back out again" I add.

"I never said anything about sex. There are other forms of intimacy that we can have without needing to have sex. I just miss you, that's all" Brittany shrugs.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood" I state.

"You don't have to apologise, it's cool. It sucks a little bit but I totally get it" she smiles.

"Ok well I'm going to take that shower now" I say.

"Ok" Brittany smiles again.

I make my way to the bathroom and close the door. I do feel bad about what just happened but I can't do much about it right now. Don't get me wrong because I miss Brittany too but I'm just not in a headspace for that at the moment. Also, I've not really been feeling particularly sexy so I'd rather Britt wasn't too close to me. I know she wouldn't care because she loves me no matter what I look like but I care so it's just not going to work. My total focus has been on Jaxon recently so my personal appearance isn't what it used to be.

XXX

Brittany and I have already taken Jaxon to Brittany's parent's house for the night and he seems settled there. We're now at the party and it's in full swing. It's been fun so far hanging out with Brittany and catching up with some of our colleagues at work. It's also been nice to have some alcohol after a long time without. I'm not going to get drunk or anything but I'm having a glass of wine or two and will discard the next batch of milk I express since I'm still breastfeeding.

"Will you dance with me?" Brittany asks as she holds out her hand to me.

"I'd love too" I smile while taking her awaiting hand.

"Excellent" she smiles back and we make our way to the dance floor. We dance around crazily for the first few songs before stopping when a slow song comes on. "Do you want to sit for this song?" Brittany asks me.

"I don't mind either way" I reply confused. Why would I want to sit?

"Well it's a slow song and there are a lot of people we work with here so I didn't think you'd want to get all romantic and stuff by slow dancing with me. I mean wouldn't it ruin your reputation getting a little soppy?" Brittany asks with a smirk.

"Honey, half of these people here all came to our wedding reception so I think my reputation of being a no-nonsense bitch kinda went out the window then when they saw me with you" I reply. I mean at work they still see me as that because I am but outside of work my reputation is a little more relaxed.

"Yeah I guess" Brittany laughs.

"Let's slow dance together then Pierce" I say while pulling Brittany into a slow dancing hold.

"You're actually a really good dancer" Brittany smiles at me.

"You tell me that all the time and I appreciate it but I'll never quite be on your level" I smile back.

"I suppose that's like singing. I could hold the odd note if I really tried but you are much better at singing than I'll ever be" she tells me.

"I sometimes wonder why I chose fashion and not singing but I think it's because I always loved singing so I didn't want it to become my job because I was worried that passion I had would vanish and singing would become a way to live not something I enjoyed doing. If that makes sense anyway" I say.

"I see what you're saying babe. With me dancing was a way to relax and escape whatever crisis I was having but my brain is what pays the bills and I kinda like it like that" Brittany replies. "We are still young though so if in a few years we want to do something different then I see no reason why dance and singing couldn't be involved" she points out.

"Life is way too short sometimes so yeah if we ever feel we've accomplished what we can from our work in fashion then we shouldn't have any hesitations to try something new. At this age I'll never be an absolute phenomenon in music because I didn't start young but I don't doubt my ability to take the world by storm in a new career path someday" I say.

"Exactly" Brittany smiles while leaning forward to kiss me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up in a horrible mood this morning because I woke up alone and I was thinking to myself 'where is this bitch?'. Jaxon is still with his grandparents so the least I thought could happen this morning was for me to wake up to my wife beside me and we could spend some quality time in bed together. She clearly had other ideas though and decided to desert me this morning.

I only last 10 more minutes in bed before I need to get up. It's no fun on my own just lying there doing nothing and I couldn't get back to sleep either so I didn't see the point in staying there. As I get out of bed, I stretch a little to make myself more awake, and then head out to the balcony. I'm just looking off into the distance when I notice Brittany swimming naked in the pool down in the garden.

"Huh, swimming is better than being in bed with your wife" I say aloud to myself in annoyance.

I watch her for 5 minutes before making my way back inside. I grab my sunglasses and go downstairs to the kitchen. I make myself some coffee before going outside to the garden. I sit down on one of the seats and start sipping my coffee as Brittany continues to swim in the pool. She doesn't really pay any attention to me and continues to swim for the next 10 minutes.

"Morning" Brittany smirks at me as she exits the pool a little later.

"Morning" I reply with a shrug.

"I saw you on the balcony watching me, did you like what you saw?" she asks as she wraps the towel around her body.

"I wasn't particularly interested if I'm honest" I shrug again.

"I thought you would be in a good mood this morning, what's going on babe?" Brittany asks confused.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up. It's one of the few mornings we've woken up alone without our son since he was born and you weren't even there" I reply with a childish sigh.

"I'm sorry" she smiles as she comes closer to me and wraps her arms around me. "I haven't swum in the morning in a long time so I thought I would take the opportunity since we didn't have the baby to tend to this morning" she adds.

"Well I thought I could wake up to my wife this morning without having to rush out of bed to be with Jaxon but that didn't happen because I was alone" I explain.

"I promise to be in bed the next time we're alone, ok?" Brittany replies.

"Ok" I nod.

"Are you going to stay pissed at me or will you maybe cheer up a little bit so we can spend some time together one on one before Jaxon gets home?" she asks.

"I don't know" I reply.

"You don't know if you're going to stay pissed or not?" Brittany asks amused.

"It all depends on whether you make things up to me or not. If you don't, I will stay pissed but there are ways I could be persuaded to cheer up" I reply. Ok, I'm not that mad at her but I am going to milk this situation for all it's worth.

"What kind of ways?" she asks curiously.

"What kind of ideas do you have?" I reply.

"Well since we're both up, how about I make us some breakfast?" she suggests. "I mean that's at least a start, right?"

"Sounds like a good place to start to me" I smile.

"Oh, there it is, I made you smile?" Brittany says triumphantly.

"It wasn't you; it was the thought of breakfast that made me happy" I shrug.

"Really?" she questions.

"Oh, who am I kidding, yes it was you" I smile.

"I love you" Brittany smiles as she leans in to kiss me.

"I love you too" I reply and then we kiss one another.

Brittany gets herself changed and then she makes a start on breakfast. Even though she offered to make it, I still wanted to help so that's what I did. We then got sat down at the table and began eating all the food we made. Brittany barely had two mouthfuls before her phone started ringing. Ideally, we would have wanted to ignore it so we could have some time together but since Jaxon isn't with us right now then we don't like ignoring our phones. She answered and took the call in the other room.

"Do you want me to leave you alone or…" Brittany says, trailing off at the end of her sentence as she re-joins me in the kitchen.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Would you like time alone to make out with your breakfast?" Brittany asks with a smirk.

"Make out?" I chuckle.

"You seem very passionate with that muffin; you're almost making out with it" she smiles as she sits down next to me.

"I'm just hungry babe" I shrug.

"You're getting closer to that muffin than you and I have been lately" Brittany tells me.

"Nah, I don't think that's accurate" I shake my head as I place the muffin down and get off my seat. "That muffin has nothing on you" I say as I straddle my wife's lap and wrap my arms around her neck.

"Is that so?" Brittany smirks as her hands slide to my back.

"Yeah, it is" I smirk back as I lean in and kiss her passionately. She kisses me back as her hands slide under my shirt where she caresses the skin on my back.

"Babe…" Brittany moans as I begin grinding down on her crotch.

"Yeah honey?" I ask as I move my kisses to her jaw and down to her neck.

"We should…uh…stop" Brittany says as she tries to pull away from me. "We shouldn't start something we can't finish" she adds.

"Yeah, maybe you're right" I smile. It wouldn't be wise of me to continue because I would only be getting her hopes up for nothing because sex is not something I'm comfortable with right now. It really wouldn't be fair of me to tease her like this.

"I would totally be up for this but I know you're not" she tells me.

"Yeah, not yet" I say while looking down. It is a little bit embarrassing to be honest that I won't have sex right now. I mean I only started kissing her to show her some affection since we're not having sex at the moment but now it's sort of done the opposite and I've went too far because it's got her all worked up.

"Babe, it's ok" Brittany smiles as she pulls me into a hug. "I get why we're not doing that at the moment but my body doesn't so I just don't want us getting into things too deeply."

"I'll make it up to you eventually as soon as things settle down, I promise" I say honestly.

"I know you will babe so don't worry about it. I'm not going anywhere so whenever it's the right time for you, it'll be the right time for me" she smiles.

"Ok" I smile back.

Once we finished breakfast, we cleared up and hung out together. I dare say we both could have made an effort to do some things around the house or even opened up our work email to check how things were but we didn't. We just preferred to have some time relaxing on the couch and just being together in each other's company. Sometimes the best times are just having someone to do nothing with. We have plenty of people to do things with but it's doing nothing with that special person that means more.

"Look who's home" I hear Brittany's mom say as she enters the house.

"Hi honey" I say as Brittany's dad carries Jaxon in his car seat into the living room.

"I've missed you so much Jaxon" Brittany says while picking up him and kissing him.

"Surely I wasn't that bad company" I chuckle.

"Of course not" Brittany smiles at me.

"Did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?" I ask Jaxon as Brittany sits down next to me with him.

"We read a book last night and we took him a walk to the park today" Alison tells us.

"That sounds exciting, you must have had a great time Jax" I say to my son.

"He slept really well last night too which was good" Brittany's dad David tells us.

"That's good" Brittany smiles. "Has he napped today?" she asks.

"This morning was the last time so he might need a nap round about now" Alison replies.

"As soon as you go, we'll put him down for a nap" I say.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Today Jaxon and I have an appointment with my doctor to see how things are going. Even though it's just routine, it still makes me quite nervous. It's just to check everything is ok after the birth and that Jaxon is developing well. I just really hope things have been as smooth sailing as I thought. I mean I don't see any issues with either me or Jaxon but you just don't know. This is the first time parenting and raising a child for both Brittany and I so we really don't know if everything is how it should be.

Brittany is coming with us to the appointment which I thought was so sweet. I hate going to doctor's appointments so I wanted her to go but it's even cuter that she wanted to go with us and I didn't need to ask her to come. I mean she was always going to go because Jaxon is her son but we don't always accompany each other to appointments so it's cute she wanted to be there for me too and was looking out for my health.

"Honey, please relax" Brittany says as she places her free hand on my knee as we wait in the waiting area for the appointments.

"I am relaxed" I shrug. I don't know why she thinks I'm not.

"You're shaking and you don't need to be worried about anything" she replies. "Jaxon is going to be fine, I know it" she assures me as she smiles down at him, cradled in her arms.

"What if he's not progressing as a new baby should be?" I ask as I nervously fidget with my fingers.

"I don't know for sure but I don't see why he wouldn't be developing well. I mean I did have to donate a few of his onesies the other day to charity because he grew out of them already. I mean if that's not developing well then, I don't know what is" Brittany smiles.

"I suppose" I nod.

"He seems to be feeding really well and you can't say his diaper changes are irregular because he seems to have good bowel movements so he's not in any digestive distress" she explains. "And before you ask babe, I don't think he poops too frequently either."

"I guess we just need to wait and see" I say.

"Yeah" Brittany nods while giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. We're only waiting a few more minutes before the doctor calls us through.

"So how has everything been going?" the doctor asks.

"It's been going well. Obviously, parenting is new to the both of us but we're getting there and we're enjoying it so much" I reply.

"I love it" Brittany smiles.

"Ok well my plan of action is to do Jaxon's check up first and then we'll do yours Santana" the doctor tells us. "It just means we get his out of the way and if he's starting to get restless Brittany can take him while you're getting your assessment Santana" she adds.

"Sounds good" I reply.

The doctor takes Jaxon and begins the check-up. She measures his length and weight to begin with and checks her notes to compare them to his size when he was born. She then assesses his brain function by doing a few physical tests as well as checking his eyesight and breathing. She does a whole bunch of other stuff that is way over my head too. She then hands him to Brittany while she updates her system with her findings.

"Ok, Jaxon seems to be developing very well, I don't have any concerns about his weight or growth which is good" the doctor tells us.

"That's good to hear" Brittany nods.

"His eyesight, brain function, kidney function etc. all seem to be good as well which is great. I honestly have no concerns about anything" the doctor states. "Is there anything you have noticed that you want to talk about?" she asks.

"I have noticed a few patches of dry skin so is that normal or should we do something about it?" Brittany asks.

"I noticed a little bit too but it's not concerning. I would just make sure you apply the moisturising cream when you can and this might sound odd but perhaps bathe him slightly less. Bathing can sometimes wash away all the natural oils in our skin so sometimes it can cause an area of dryness so maybe just reduce the bathing" the doctor replies.

"He does really like the water so perhaps he's staying in the tub a little longer than he should" Brittany nods.

"Honestly though, I have no major concerns here. Every baby will be different so don't get too hung up on the parenting books either but if you have any worries then please get in touch" the doctor says.

"Ok thank you" I smile.

"I think it's mommy's turn now Jaxon" the doctor says, smiling at my son.

"That's right so we're going to sit here and wait patiently for mommy" Brittany says as she cradles Jaxon in her arms.

"So how have you been feeling Santana?" the doctor asks me.

"Really good I would say. Well personally I feel great mentally and physically but I'm sure you'll tell me soon enough if there's any concerns" I reply.

"Yes, so are we ready to get started?" the doctor asks. I don't even get a chance to answer before Jaxon starts crying.

"I guess Jax doesn't want you to check over Santana" Brittany chuckles.

"He might need a bottle babe so I'll be fine here if you want to take him out the room to do that" I say.

"Are you sure because you probably won't be long so we can wait 5 minutes or I can feed him here" Brittany replies.

"I'll be fine so you go and I'll meet you at the car" I smile.

"Ok" Brittany smiles back.

Brittany and Jaxon leave and I get my examination started. The doctor goes through her usual lot of tests and has a chat with me about things. Everything seems to be normal for me which I'm pleased about. There doesn't seem to be any concerns about my body after the birth and everything seems in working order. I'm now just at the desk talking to the doctor as she wraps up the appointment.

"So, is there anything else you want to ask when you're here?" the doctor asks.

"This might sound stupid and embarrassing really but can I have sex now?" I ask embarrassed.

"Yes of course. There are no reasons as to why you can't" the doctor smiles. "The only thing I will say is if you're not planning on having more children soon then be very aware of birth control. A lot of people for some reason assume you can't get pregnant right away after having a baby but you absolutely can" she adds.

"Yeah I know about that" I nod.

"Also, some people assume breastfeeding means you can't get pregnant but again that is completely false. You can get pregnant as quickly as 3 weeks after having a baby even if you've not had your first period yet since the birth" the doctor explains.

"Yeah all of that is not back to usual yet" I state.

"Ok well like I say it's absolutely fine physically to begin intimate relations but be aware of contraception if you don't want another baby just yet" she replies.

XXX

After the appointments, Brittany and I took Jaxon out for the day as a little treat for being such a good boy with the doctor. We decided to go to the zoo and even though he's so young, Jaxon did seem to enjoy it. We then went and got some ice cream but that was more a treat for us parents than him since Jaxon can't eat ice cream. We then headed back home and just spent some time with Jaxon. Jaxon is now about to get a feed and then it's bed time for him.

"Guess who is now cleared for sexual activity?" I say with a smirk as I walk into the living room and towards Brittany.

"I really hope it's my wife because it's been way too long" Brittany smirks back as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"It is and as soon as she's done feeding Jaxon and he drifts off to sleep, she's all yours" I smile.

"Excellent" she says as she leans in and kisses me.

"I'm going upstairs now but I won't be too long" I say.

"That's cool. I'm going to tidy a few things up down here and meet you on the couch soon" Brittany smirks.

"See you soon" I wink before leaving and heading upstairs.

I give Jaxon his bottle and then get him settled in bed. I wait 10 minutes to make sure I am satisfied he is fully asleep and not likely to wake up after a minute or so. I then go to the bathroom and freshen up a little because I want to impress my wife. I mean it's been long enough since we were so close so I need to make sure I'm looking sexy and smelling good otherwise it'll be an unpleasant first night together. Britt's waited long enough so I can't give her another reason to wait any more.

"Hey you" I say with a smirk as I walk into the living room.

"Hey" Brittany smiles at me.

"I'm excited" I say as I sit down on the couch next to her.

"Me too" she replies.

"I'm sorry I made you wait; I just really needed that appointment over with first in case there was something" I say.

"Don't worry about it babe because I totally understand" Brittany smiles. "It's better to be safe than sorry" she adds.

"Exactly" I nod. "Anyway, come here" I smile as I pull her closer to me.

"You smell beautiful babe" Brittany tells me as I wrap my arms around her and kiss her passionately. She kisses me back as her hands grip my waist.

"God I've missed you so much babe" I moan as our kissing intensifies.

"Me too" she says as her hands slowly creep up my back under my shirt. We kiss for a few more minutes before Brittany pulls away a little. She grips the bottom of my shirt and pulls it up over my head. Just as she gets the shirt off and throws it across the room, the baby monitor goes off.

"Oh" I say sadly. I didn't really want us interrupted so soon but I guess it can't be helped.

"I'll be right back, ok?" Brittany says while quickly getting off the couch and running upstairs. I use the moment alone to undress even further so I'm ready and looking sexy for Brittany when she comes back downstairs.

"Is he ok?" I ask 10 minutes later when Brittany enters the room.

"Yeah, he seems to be" Brittany smiles. "You look so sexy by the way" she says as she joins me on the couch. "I should catch up though" she says while throwing her shirt to the floor and shuffling out of her pants.

"You look sexy too by the way" I say as I lick my lips at the sight in front of me.

"Thanks baby" Brittany says as sits down next to me and pulls me close in a passionate kiss. Our lips are attached to one another's and our hands are all over each other just as Jaxon cries through the monitor again.

"I'll go this time" I sigh.

"I'll come with you because this isn't usual for him to be so unsettled at the one time" she replies.

"Yeah, I know" I nod. We make our way upstairs and pick up our little boy.

"I think he has a bit of a fever actually" Brittany points out.

"You could be right" I reply as I feel his forehead.

"I hate to say it but I don't think this is going to happen tonight with us" Brittany admits.

"Yeah I don't think so either" I sigh. I know it can't be helped but it just would be our luck that the night we're about to get close is the night our son gets sick.

"I'm sure he'll be ok but I might give him a cool bath to bring down his temperature" Brittany says.

"That's a good idea" I nod.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jaxon is having his morning nap right now so I'm making use of the child free time to do a few things around the house. Ideally, I should be napping as well right now since Jaxon kept Britt and I up most of the night but now that I'm up and about I don't think I could go back to sleep right now. I'm just tidying up some of Jaxon's toys in the living room when Brittany walks in and begins helping me put them all back into the toy box.

"Honey, can I ask a question?" Brittany asks nervously.

"Sure" I smile.

"Would it be totally selfish of me to go for a run right now since we're not doing much today?" she asks.

"No of course not" I smile.

"I just don't want you thinking I'm leaving all the parenting to you today while I go out. I just thought I could go for a run and workout a little since I haven't really done a lot of exercising recently" she explains.

"Babe I know you; I know you're not selfish so don't stress" I smile. "I would join you on your run if I could" I say.

"I would have liked that but I guess you and I need to work out separately at the moment" Brittany says with a sad smile. We used to run together to workout and it was nice but now we can't really do that.

"Yeah" I nod.

"When I get back you could have some time to yourself and do whatever you want. You could work out or even just have a couple of hours yourself to relax" Brittany says.

"We'll see how it goes but honestly, you don't need to be afraid to do something for yourself every once in a while, because we're more than just moms. We're individual people too who need some time to themselves so you go for a run today and I'll have some alone time at some other point" I say.

"OK" Brittany smiles.

"It is so sweet of you though to always make sure you put Jaxon and I first" I say as I walk closer to my wife. "You're the best" I say as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I would have to disagree because I would say you're the best" Brittany smiles as she pulls me closer to her body as she wraps her arms around me too.

"Let's say we're both the best because I mean look at me, I am awesome" I say smugly.

"I wonder if my working out could wait until tomorrow actually" Brittany replies as her hands cheekily slide down my body and land on my butt.

"Yeah it possibly could" I smirk.

"I mean right now there is no other place where I need to be" she tells me as she squeezes my butt.

"What are you suggesting Ms Pierce?" I ask, smirking again.

"I'm not sure yet but I definitely could take you on the couch right now" Brittany states.

"I would usually say I would prefer the bed but I'm not really in a position to complain right now since we are alone" I smile as I lean up and kiss Brittany.

"Good" she smiles at me before leading me over to the couch.

"As much as I want this to be romantic, I think it's going to need to be quick since Jaxon has already been napping for a while now" I point out.

"Yeah" Brittany smiles. Just as I straddle Brittany's lap, like clockwork the baby monitor goes off.

"Great" I groan sarcastically. I really do love my son but he really does have some impeccable timing sometimes. Every time I get my wife alone, he wakes up or cries or needs fed or needs a diaper change. If it goes on any longer, I might just forget what Britt looks like naked.

"I guess today is still not the day" Brittany says sadly.

"Yeah" I nod. "I'm going to check on him and since he's awake now, you might as well just go for your run" I state.

"Ok" Brittany replies. "I need to do a few things first" she says as she heads upstairs while I go to the other room to see to our son.

I settle Jaxon and take him to the kitchen so I can give him his bottle of milk. Once I'm done feeding him, I burp him and see if he needs his diaper changed. I then lift him in my arms and take him upstairs with me so I can get the dirty laundry from upstairs so I can put it on a cycle. I might as well make use of my time by doing some chores since Brittany is leaving soon so it'll just be me and Jaxon.

"I'm leaving in 5 minutes babe" Brittany tells me as she kisses my cheek and Jaxon's head.

"Ok" I smile.

"I shouldn't be away too long though" she replies. She then heads downstairs and I grab the laundry, balancing Jaxon in one arm and the laundry in the other.

"Honey, please don't stetch in the middle of the floor" I tell my wife as I reach the bottom of the stairs where Brittany is stretching in the middle of the hallway.

"I need to do it somewhere" she explains.

"I get that but here really isn't the place" I state.

"What's the big deal, I do it all the time down here?" Brittany shrugs.

"Jaxon and I just don't need to watch you moving around like that when we're going in and out of rooms, doing our chores" I state.

"I honestly don't see the big deal but I think I'm warmed up enough anyway now for my run" she replies.

"You in your tight little leggings that cling to your body perfectly and you putting your butt in the air just isn't appropriate, ok" I say.

"Huh?" Brittany says confused.

"Your stretching display is just too sexy for the middle of the hall so just stop doing it there where we can all see you" I tell her.

"Where you can see me, you mean. Is it making you all hot and bothered babe?" Brittany teases me.

"Just go for your run please" I say while avoiding the question. Brittany is totally right though because it's been so long since we were intimate that even the smallest of things could turn me on now. Just Brittany stretching does something to me because I miss her body so much.

"Ok fine, see you later" Brittany says.

"Bye" I reply and Brittany leaves.

The whole time Brittany was away, I spent it finishing the household chores and spending some time with Jaxon. He helped me finish off the load of laundry and then we relaxed on the couch together. We played with some of his toys and then I read one of his books to him. He ended up falling asleep in my arms as I read to him so I carefully took him to the other room and put him down for another nap. It seems like all he does is nap sometimes but I suppose that way I get some time to do what I need to do.

"Hey, I'm back" I hear Brittany say loudly as she comes through the front door.

"Shush! Jaxon is sleeping" I say as I rush to the door.

"Sorry" she whispers.

"It's ok" I smile. I don't think he has woken up so no harm is done.

"Is he having another nap?" Brittany asks as we make our way to the living room.

"Yeah" I nod.

"I really worked up a sweat with that run so do you mind if I go for a shower right now and then we can have some lunch once I'm ready" Brittany says.

"That's cool honey" I smile. "Hey, maybe I could come upstairs and I could…never mind" I sigh as I hear Jaxon wakening up through the monitor. I was going to suggest I join her but my son seems to have other ideas this afternoon, once again.

"What were you going to say?" Brittany asks, not realising what I was about to suggest.

"Honestly it doesn't matter. I better go and see to Jax" I say.

"Ok" Brittany shrugs.

"He probably needs fed now so I'll do that and then start on making us lunch and hopefully by that time you'll be back down here, finished with your shower" I reply.

"Yeah I'll be as quick as I can" Brittany says and then dashes off upstairs.

"One of these days I'll get Brittany to myself for more than 5 minutes" I say aloud to myself as I go to tend to my son.

* * *

Let me know what you think. The chapter is a little shorter than intended but I wanted to get something updated today.


	33. Romance Is Definitely Not Gone

Chapter 33: Romance Is Definitely Not Gone

Santana's POV

I woke up in a horrible mood this morning and it's just made the whole day suck. I should be happy because I have a good life at the moment. I mean I have my family and I'm not even back to work yet so there is no work stress in my life right now. I just can't help but feel a little pissed at the fact the universe seems to hate me right now. Every time I try to get Britt to myself something happens. Jaxon either needs something or one of us falls asleep early at night. We have so much to do in the day though so I don't blame Brittany if she falls asleep at night. It's really starting to frustrate me though because it's been 2 weeks since my appointment with my doctor and I still haven't had sex with my wife.

"Hey what are you up to?" Brittany asks as she enters the kitchen.

"I'm washing dishes" I reply sarcastically as I continue to breastfeed Jaxon.

"Excuse me?" Brittany says glaring at me.

"I'm sorry" I sigh. I don't mean to get childish but I am just in the worst mood ever.

"I can see what you're doing but I meant, like what have we got planned for the day?" she asks.

"Just the usual stuff I guess" I shrug. "Feeding Jaxon, changing him, entertaining him, putting him down for a nap, going for a shower, going grocery shopping and doing household chores" I elaborate.

"Once you're done feeding him then I'll take him and you can have your shower. I've just finished in the bathroom so I'm free now" Brittany replies.

"Ok" I nod.

Once Jaxon is fed and burped, Brittany takes him from me and I head upstairs. I go into my room and into the master bathroom to shower. I do what I need to do before stepping out and getting dried off. I then brush my teeth and change into some clothes. I've just finished blow drying my hair when Brittany enters the bedroom, carrying Jaxon in her arms. She places him down in his crib and then lies down on the bed. I don't really say anything, I just go about my business.

"Are you ok babe?" Brittany asks as she looks over at me.

"I'm fine" I shrug.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I don't think you are fine. You've been in a strange mood all morning. It seems like you might be pissed at something or someone" she replies.

"I am in a bad mood actually" I sigh.

"Why don't you join me on the bed and we'll talk about it?" she suggests while patting the empty space on the bed next to her.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now" I admit.

"Why not?" she wonders.

"Because Jaxon is awake in the room so I don't want to start getting annoyed" I say. "Plus, it's also kinda embarrassing" I add.

"You say you don't want to get annoyed so does that mean it's my fault?" Brittany asks sadly. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that" I assure her. "I just meant if I start talking about it then I'll get all worked up" I explain.

"It might help you feel better if we talked it over" she reasons. I guess it might because who knows, maybe Brittany feels the same way I do and misses us being close just as much.

"Ok" I nod while climbing onto the bed. Jaxon seems settled enough laying down right now so I guess Brittany and I do have 5 minutes to talk one on one.

"What's going on?" Brittany asks as she puts her arm around me.

"To be blunt about it, I miss having sex with you" I state. "We always had a healthy sex life I thought and then when I got pregnant things changed a little which was fine. Now that I'm back to me again then I thought we could regain that passion again but apparently not" I say.

"Is this because every time we try to be intimate something happens?" Brittany asks.

"Yes, exactly that" I nod. "Every time we get a moment alone something happens. If we're not tending to Jaxon then the only other time we're alone is in bed and usually someone falls asleep before we can have sex" I add.

"If I'm being honest, I hate it as much as you do" Brittany agrees.

"I'm also kinda mad though because it's like I'm blaming Jaxon but I'm totally not. It comes across like I am but I would never blame him for my lack of time with you" I state.

"Honey you are a great mother so don't feel bad for wanting a moment with your wife" Brittany tells me as she pulls me in close to her.

"It's not even about having time with you but it's about having sex. I mean right now we're having 10 minutes to talk which is great but I don't miss talking" I say.

"I understand" Brittany smiles. "We do see one another a lot since we're both at home with the baby but I guess we're going to have to change our schedule a little so we can have moments like now but when Jaxon is asleep. Like you say it's nice having time to talk together just now but Jaxon is awake so it's not like I can take you here and now" she says.

"Yeah, that's what I mean" I state.

"Perhaps when Jaxon has a nap then instead of catching up on chores or whatever like we usually do, let's have time together. I mean it's not like the world will fall apart if our laundry isn't done" Brittany suggests.

"Ok" I smile.

"As soon as Jaxon has his nap this afternoon, you and I will have sex. If it has to be a quickie on the couch then that's better than nothing" she tells me.

"Ok" I smile again. "Let's not totally schedule all of our intimate moments though because then all the romance and fun and spontaneity goes" I say.

"Yeah we won't make up a diary and time it down to the minute but for instance today, we should definitely start by agreeing to do it when Jaxon naps" she states.

"Yeah" I nod.

After talking for a while more, Brittany and I decided it was time to spend some time with Jaxon. Brittany picked him up from his crib and we all headed downstairs. We played with our son for a while before I went and made us some lunch. We ate together before Brittany got Jaxon ready for his nap and I tidied up a few things. I'm just sitting down on one of the armchairs scrolling through social media on my phone, waiting on Brittany.

"Jaxon is finally napping now" Brittany tells me as she walks into the living room.

"Cool" I smile.

"That really took the energy out of me though because he just didn't want to nap" Brittany says as she flops to the couch and puts her feet up. "I rocked him but that didn't work so I tried reading to him but that still didn't work so I sang to him and eventually that worked. I guess he had enough of my voice by that point" she laughs.

"At least he is napping now" I say as I put my phone down and join her on the couch, putting my arms around her. This might finally be our chance for some alone time and really get the romance back on track.

"Yeah" Brittany says through a yawn.

"We'll wait 5 minutes until we make sure he's asleep, ok?" I say but I don't get any answer. I look at Brittany and notice her eyes are closed. "Britt, are you sleeping?" I whisper while gently shaking her. "Britt?" I say again.

"Huh?" she replies as she opens her eyes.

"Are you tired babe or do you want to have some fun?" I ask with a smirk.

"I want some fun" she smirks back at me.

"Excellent choice" I say with another smirk as I move positions to straddle my wife.

"I've missed this" Brittany smiles at me as she rests her hands on my hips.

"Me too" I say as I slowly grind down on her as I lean in to kiss her. She kisses me back while gently squeezing my hips. "We should just cut straight to the chase and get undressed because I don't know how long we're going to have" I say while climbing off of her and standing up to get undressed.

"Ok" Brittany nods.

"I'm done so are you going to catch up babe" I say as I throw my last sock across the room.

"Yeah" Brittany mumbles.

"Come on then" I laugh as she makes no attempt to move.

"Ok" she replies and before I even get a chance to talk again, her eyes close.

"Britt?" I say.

"Huh?" Brittany says as her eyes shoot open.

"Are you going to get undressed?" I ask.

"In a second" she replies tiredly.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother having sex right now" I state.

"No, we will" Brittany says quickly as her eyes shoot open again.

"You're clearly too tired to do anything right now so let's just leave it" I shrug.

"No, I promised you Santana that we would do it now so we will" she tells me. "I'll shuffle out of my pants and you just climb on top" she says as she grips the waistband of her sweats.

"Honey, you're almost asleep. Let's just forget about it right now" I say while stopping her from undressing.

"But you're all undressed now" Brittany points out.

"I know but I'll get dressed again" I say. "Honestly, let's rain check babe" I smile.

"No because I promised you" she tells me tiredly.

"Its ok babe" I smile again. As much as I really want this right now, Brittany is way too tired so it wouldn't be nice of me to make her do this when she needs to sleep. She was patient with me during the pregnancy and thereafter when I didn't want to have sex so I can be patient with her right now when she's clearly too exhausted.

"I feel bad" Brittany says as she closes her eyes.

"Don't, now get some rest" I say as I squeeze onto the couch next to her and wrap my arms around her. She drifts off to sleep almost immediately but it takes me a little longer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Honey, wake up" Brittany states while shaking me causing the whole bed to shake.

"Does he need fed again, I swear I just did it" I sigh while sitting up in bed and taking my pyjama shirt off, getting prepared to breastfeed.

"No, it's not Jaxon but please do keep the shirt off" she replies.

"So why are you wakening me up?" I ask. I look at the clock and see it's 2am. I am right, I did just feed Jaxon half an hour ago.

"Come with me" Brittany says while taking my hand and pulling me out of bed.

"Where are we going Britt because I'm tired" I say while rubbing my eye with my free hand.

"Trust me, you won't be tired in a second" Brittany replies.

"I think that I might be" I state. It's the middle of the night so nothing can probably keep me awake right now. The only thing that could keep me awake is Jaxon and I know he's fast asleep so I guarantee I will be tired.

"Babe just come with me please" she says as she drags me out of the bedroom and into one of our guest bedrooms.

"Fine" I huff.

"Ok, what do you think?" Brittany asks as she switches the bedroom light on.

"Oh my god, babe" I say in surprise as I walk into the room. There are rose petals across the bed and candles lit around the room. It's really giving off a very romantic vibe.

"You like it?" she smiles.

"Yeah" I smile back. "Are we going to…"

"Oh yeah" Brittany says, not letting me finish my sentence.

"Cool" I say excitedly.

"We're going to do this properly and start off nice and slow since we have all the time in the world since Jaxon is asleep" Brittany says as she closes the door behind us and puts the baby monitor down at the side.

"Sounds good" I smile.

"Saying that, you are naked from the waist up so I'm not sure how slowly I can take things without wanting to just take you right then" she says as takes both of my hands and leads me over to the bed.

"Yeah" I laugh. She told me to keep my shirt off when I thought I was to feed Jaxon so I did but I guess it's teasing her a little bit now with me shirtless.

"Anyway, let's get comfortable" she says as she pulls the covers back and we slip under and into the bed.

"Man, I forgot how comfortable this bed was" I say as I get cosy.

"Ok but don't get too comfortable that you could fall asleep. We've had enough of that recently so let's not have that happen tonight to ruin my plans of finally being with you after months without sex" Brittany states.

"Don't worry, I have waited long enough too so there is no chance I'm about to miss this opportunity" I smirk as I wrap my arms around my wife and kiss her.

"Mm…even your lips taste so amazing right now" Brittany moans.

"I know what you mean" I smile. It's been that long that even just the touch of our lips excites us right now. It's also partly due to the anticipation of what's to come that's getting us very quickly turned on.

"I am going to make you cum like never before" Brittany tells me as she sits up a bit and then throws her leg over my waist to straddle me.

"Sounds good to me" I smirk, as I look up at my wife in front of me.

Brittany leans down and kisses my lips. I kiss her back and after a few moments, she detaches our lips and begins kissing down my chin onto my neck. She continues for a few minutes before moving down and kissing along my collarbone. She stops though when I start tugging on her pyjama shirt, clearly getting the message I don't like it. I mean who likes any kind of barrier between them and someone when they're about to have sex.

"I should probably get rid of this, huh?" she says as she takes the shirt off and throws it to the floor behind her. "God you're sexy" she says as she looks me up and down lustfully.

"So are you" I say as I can't take my eyes off of my half naked wife as she straddles me.

"It's been a while though so we probably should just cut to the chase" she says as she steps off the bed and shimmies out of her boxers.

"I agree" I say with a smirk as I immediately notice little Britt standing to attention.

"We should probably wrap it up a little" Brittany says as she notices where my line of vision is. She then goes into the nightstand and takes a condom out. "It's not going to hurt to be extra careful to prevent any accidents" she adds.

"Yeah" I smile. As much as I love the feeling of Brittany inside me without a condom, we are not ready for another baby so the more protection the better.

"Are you ready for a good night?" she asks as she slips the condom on and gets onto the bed.

"Why don't you come and find out" I smirk.

She grips my legs under the knees and pulls me closer to her. She then grips the waistband on the boxers I'm wearing and pulls them down my legs and throws them to the floor with the other discarded clothes. She stares at me for a second, licking her lips, clearing noticing just how wet I am for her already. She then runs her hands over my thighs as she reaches forward and kisses me on the lips. She works down to my neck again where she sucks on my pulse point.

"I need you inside me" I say as my hands get tangled up in her hair.

"Ok baby" Brittany replies as she gently kisses down my body, caressing and squeezing my breasts as she moves downwards.

"Please, inside me" I moan as I try to pull her body closer to me.

"Ok" she smiles. She leans down to kiss my lips before getting into position between my legs.

"Uh…have you always been this big?" I moan as Brittany pushes into me.

"Yeah, I guess" Brittany laughs nervously.

"Fuck…" I moan as she begins thrusting in and out of me.

"I've missed this" she moans as our fingers intertwine with one another.

"Harder babe" I say and she quickens up the pace right away as she steals another kiss from me.

It took all of the power we had in ourselves to not come too soon. We wanted this to last as long as it could because it felt so good but at the same time, it's been so long that we just needed a release. When we finally came together, boy was it amazing. I stayed hugging Brittany close until we got our breaths back and then she slipped out of me. She lay down next to me and kissed me cheek. I'm pretty sure rounds 2 and 3 could be on the cards but right now, it's just nice to finally get to have sex again and enjoy that post sex feeling.

"It might sound cheesy but that was amazing" Brittany smiles at me.

"Yeah it really was" I smile back while wrapping my arms around her. She holds me tightly and kisses the top of my head.

"We can't stay in here all night because I don't want to be too far from Jaxon but we can stay a little longer" she tells me.

"Sounds good" I say.

"As much as you're so good in bed, it's also moments like these that I enjoy where I can just lay with you in my arms" Brittany points out.

"Yeah, it's really soothing just getting to lie like this with one another" I state.

"Honestly though, that was amazing tonight" she replies.

"It was" I agree. "It actually felt a lot better than I thought it would" I add.

"What made you think the sex would be bad?" Brittany asks curiously.

"I didn't necessarily mean it would be bad because you and I have always had amazing times in bed. I just thought things would be a little different after the pregnancy" I say.

"Because it had been some time so it was almost like a first time again?" she asks.

"No, I mean physically things would be different so not as such the pregnancy but the giving birth part. I thought it would change my body so sex wouldn't feel the same anymore" I reply.

"Oh, ok" Brittany nods, understanding where I'm coming from.

"I thought giving birth would mean things are stretched down there so I was half expecting things to feel different but it was the opposite" I reply.

"Oh, is that why you asked if I had gotten bigger?" she asks with a smirk.

"Yeah, I mean no offence but I was half expecting you to slip out of me or something the first time because I assumed the birth would have stretched me somewhat" I admit. "Honestly, I was actually quite worried sex would never be the same again if you didn't fit in so nicely" I add.

"From what I could tell, everything seemed normal to me…if not better actually" Brittany says as she leans down to kiss me.

"Yeah it really was nice tonight and I'm not just saying that because we were both desperate to have sex, it genuinely felt as good as ever" I smile. We lay in each other's arms for a little while more.

"As much as this has been great, we should probably head back to our bedroom now" Brittany says as she slides her arm from under me. "I don't want to leave Jaxon on his own any longer" she adds as she gets out of bed and puts her pyjamas back on.

"Yeah, we should check on him and get back to our own bed" I agree.

Once we're both dressed again, we head back to our bedroom. Jaxon is still peacefully sleeping so Brittany and I quietly get into bed. Neither of us are tired right now since we've been awake for a little bit now so we just whisper quietly to one another. Also, I'm not really in a rush to go back to sleep anyway because I am sure it won't be too long before Jaxon wakes up again.

XXX

"Morning" I smile at my wife as I enter the kitchen where Brittany is with Jaxon.

"Hey you" Brittany smiles back.

"Hi Jaxon" I say as I walk over to them and kiss my son's head.

"Hi mommy" Brittany says while waving Jaxon's little arm in the air.

"Last night…or should I say this morning, was really amazing" I tell Brittany as I gently stroke her back.

"Even though I'm a little tired now, my mood couldn't be bad because it was amazing. I don't know why we didn't think about that before" she replies.

"I know because all we had to do was wake up in the middle of the night and sneak off to the guest room instead of me getting pissed every time it didn't happen in the day time" I state.

"Yeah" Brittany smiles. "I mean Jaxon naps in the afternoons as well so we can nap then and keep 3am open for a little bedroom action" she smirks at me.

"Yeah" I smile. I would rather be tired and fall asleep in the afternoon than to continue with how things were and never get Brittany alone. It might seem odd for us to want to be awake at 3am instead of sleeping but this might work for us.

"Anyway, I think this little one is hungry and we're almost out of expressed milk so could you feed him just now" Brittany asks as she carefully places Jaxon in my arms.

"Yes of course" I smile. I sit down and begin feeding my son.

Once Jaxon is fed, Brittany and I sit down at the table and have breakfast together. We both then took turns taking a shower while the other took care of Jaxon. We spent the rest of the morning spending time together, playing with Jaxon. Brittany and I are now just lounging on the couch in front of the TV while Jaxon is taking a nap. We're both finding ourselves drifting in and out of sleep, which I guess is all due to wakening up in the middle of the night. I'm just about to fall into a nice sleep when the doorbell rings.

"Honey, the door" I say sleepily as I nudge my wife.

"I know" she replies just as sleepily.

"Go answer it then baby" I instruct, as my wife makes no movement.

"You answer it, I'm tired" Brittany states as she turns her head to look away from me.

"I'm tired too" I reply. "Plus, you're lying on me a little bit so you need to move if I need to get the door so since you need to move anyway you might as well just answer it" I say.

"You go" Brittany tells me as the doorbell rings again.

"Urgh fine" I groan. I would stay here and debate some more since I'm tired but if that doorbell rings one more time then we'll both be up anyway because the noise will wake Jaxon.

"I love you honey" Brittany says with a smile.

"Yeah-yeah" I playfully glare before getting up and heading to the door. I manage to answer it before the doorbell gets rung for a third time.

"Mrs Santana Pierce?" the man asks.

"Yes, that's me" I nod.

"A delivery for you" the man says before handing me a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh…uh thank you" I say surprised as I take the flowers. I then head back inside and into the living room.

"Did you get rid of whoever was there?" Brittany asks as she opens her eyes.

"Yeah, it was a floral delivery" I say as I show her the flowers.

"Who from?" she asks curiously.

"I don't know but watch out because my guess is a secret admirer" I smirk.

"I'm sure that's who they're from" Brittany smirks back at me.

"I'm smirking because I'm teasing you but why are you smirking" I ask confused.

"No reason" Brittany shrugs.

"Ok" I nod. I pull out the card from the flowers and open it up to see what the message says and who it's from.

_Last night was fun!_

_I love you_

_B x_

"So, who is this secret admirer then that I need to compete with?" Brittany asks as I sit the card and flowers down on the table.

"Thank you, that's really sweet babe" I smile as I join my wife on the couch. "The flowers are beautiful" I say as I lean in to kiss her.

"I'm glad you like them" she tells me. "I wanted to do something special for you and kinda romantic so I thought flowers were at least a start" she smiles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up in great spirits this morning because it's my first wedding anniversary. I can't believe it's only been a year Brittany and I have been married. We have accomplished so much in our entire relationship but especially this last year. We became parents within the last year and that's the best role I've even been blessed with…well that and being a wife. The last year has been amazing and I can't wait for many many more years with Brittany, Jaxon and maybe another few kids along the way.

I'm currently just cradling Jaxon in my arms right now as my wife peacefully sleeps in bed. I was the first one to hear Jaxon wake up this morning so I tended to him and let Brittany continue to sleep. I took Jaxon downstairs and I gave him his milk before spending some time with him. We then came back upstairs and I got back into bed with Jaxon in my arms. We're just hanging out together for another while before Brittany begins to wake up.

"Morning" I smile at my wife as she opens her eyes and sees us sitting on the bed next to her.

"Morning" she smiles back at me.

"Happy anniversary mommy" I say while holding Jaxon in front of me, towards Brittany.

"Thank you, sweetheart" Brittany says while kissing Jaxon's cheek. "Happy wedding anniversary babe" she says turning to look at me before leaning in to kiss my lips.

"1 year, can you believe it?" I ask.

"I can and I can't" she tells me. "On the one hand it's went in so fast and I can't believe it's been a year but on the other hand, I feel like it should be more because we have a baby now and we're so settled that it's like we've been married 10 years" she elaborates.

"I know" I nod in agreement.

"Hey, do you want to trade anniversary gifts now or later?" Brittany asks.

"Now I think" I smile.

"Cool" she smiles back. "Do you want to go first babe?" she asks as she takes Jaxon from me.

"Sure" I nod. I then climb off the bed and go to my closet. I dig out the present and head back over to the bed to sit down. "For you, beautiful" I smile as I hand her the gift.

"Thank you" she says as she carefully lays Jaxon down on the bed next to us and takes the gift. Brittany opens her card first and reads it before opening her gift.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Honey, it's amazing. Thank you" Brittany says as she takes the bracelet out and looks at it.

"It's got 3 charms on it already with the first letter of my name, the first letter of your name and the first letter of Jaxon's name. When we have more kids though, we can add to it and I'll get a charm with their letter on it" I explain.

"We're having more kids then?" she smiles at me.

"Yeah for sure we will…in time though" I smile back.

"Sounds good" Brittany says.

"Shall I put the bracelet on you?" I ask and she nods. I then carefully put the bracelet around her wrist.

"It looks great, honey" Brittany smiles.

"It really does" I say while admiring the jewellery. I really do have good taste. "Ok, is it me now?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes, it most certainly is" she tells me.

"I can't wait" I say while clapping my hands in excitement. I love getting presents but I love it even more when they're from my wife because besides counting me, she is awesome at gift giving.

"And this is for you" Brittany says while leaning over the bed where she reaches down the side. She picks something up and then sits back up. She then hands me a piece of paper.

"Uh…what?" I say confused.

"It's your anniversary gift" she smiles at me.

"You gave me a blank piece of paper for my anniversary?" I question annoyed. This isn't funny, I put a lot of time and effort into getting Brittany the best gift I could.

"Yeah. It's our first wedding anniversary which is our paper anniversary" Brittany smirks.

"Ok but it doesn't mean give me a sheet of copying paper" I shake my head in annoyance. "That's totally unacceptable" I sigh.

"Oh honey, you can't be that gullible" she laughs. "This is just a joke obviously. You can't seriously think that was your gift" she tells me while reaching down to the side of the bed again before picking up a giftbag and handing it to me.

"Is this my actual present?" I ask.

"Yes, it is" Brittany smiles. "Here you go" she says as she hands me the bag.

"Ok" I say excitedly as I begin opening the bag. I take out the card and open it first. I then take out the couple of presents and begin opening them.

"So, what do you think?" Brittany asks as I open the first present.

"It's beautiful babe" I say as I open the box to find a diamond bracelet with the date of our wedding inscribed on the back.

"I'm sorry we got each other the same type of gift" she tells me.

"Honey I love it" I smile. "I don't mind that we both bought each other the same type of jewellery. Yes they're both bracelets but they're both different so it's cool" I add.

"I guess it just shows us that we both have great taste" she points out.

"Exactly" I smile. "Ok, my next present" I say excitedly.

"That's just a fun present" Brittany tells me as I unwrap the other gift.

"Babe that's cute" I say as I look at the gift. It's heart shaped chocolates from my favourite brand with our names written on them.

"It's an expensive brand of chocolate so I knew you would love it" Brittany says.

"I will definitely eat these" I smile. I mean who doesn't love to indulge in chocolate when they can.

"I hope you don't mind but I didn't really buy another present to give to you from Jaxon because I figured what I did buy can be from both me and Jaxon" Brittany states.

"No that's totally cool. I thought the same really about yours" I say. "Maybe when Jaxon is slightly older then he can pick out a gift for you for another of our anniversaries" I add.

"Yeah that's what I thought" Brittany smiles.

"If it helps, he did sort of sign your card from me in his own unique way. If you look closely you can see a little wet area on the card where he dribbled on it" I say.

"Oh, that's cute" she says as she looks at the card again.

"I have another sort of gift for you" I say as I turn around to look at her.

"A sort of gift?" she questions.

"It's not exactly a present but it's something you'd like" I state.

"Ok so what is it?" Brittany wonders.

"My parents are having Jaxon tonight so you and I are going to dinner and then coming home for some very much needed one on one time" I tell Brittany.

"Sounds amazing, I can't wait" Brittany smiles.

XXX

As soon as my parents picked Jaxon up and took him to their house, Brittany and I got ready for dinner. We've had a few nights out recently where we could get all dressed up but tonight feels even better because we don't need to be as rushed as before since Jaxon has already left. I spent extra time in the shower tonight and not just because I could but also because I want to smell and look my best for my wife. We're baby-free tonight so there is no way we're not going to get intimate at some point in the night so I was taking the extra time to look good.

"Hey honey" I say as I leave the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Were you ok in the bathroom baby?" Brittany asks in concern.

"Uh…yeah" I reply confused. Why wouldn't I be ok in the bathroom?

"You seemed to be in there for quite some time so I was worried you maybe slipped down the shower drain or something" she teases.

"Very funny" I smile. "I was just taking my time making sure I was looking my best for our special night. It's not every night it's our anniversary nor is it every night I can have you all to myself" I add.

"I know what you mean actually because I did spend a little longer getting myself ready than I usually would" Brittany agrees.

"You'll be grateful later babe that I did pay attention to detail in the shower" I smirk at my wife.

"Oh really?" she asks, smirking back at me.

"Oh yeah" I nod.

"I'll look forward to later then" she tells me. "Anyway, I should get myself ready now before we're late for dinner" she adds.

"Yeah I should get ready too" I reply.

"Cool" Brittany smiles. We then both begin getting ready for our date night.

"You look wonderful Britt" I smile as we both head downstairs.

"As do you honey, you look smoking hot" she smiles back.

"Thanks babe" I say.

As soon as we grab our purses and keys, we head outside to get the awaiting cab. We then make the short journey to the restaurant. I'm always excited when we have a date night but I'm even more excited about tonight because Brittany is getting very handsy already and we've not even made it to dinner yet. It's one of the best feelings in the world knowing Brittany is still so in love with me, maybe even more so than we were when we first got together. I can't deny it though, I feel the exact same.

"Here we go ladies" the cab driver says as he pulls up outside the restaurant.

"Thank you" Brittany replies and then we get out and head inside.

"We have a reservation under Pierce" I tell the waiter.

"No problem, it's right this way" the waiter replies and leads us to our table. "I'll give you a few minutes to settle in and then I'll come back over and get some drinks for you" he replies as he places the menus down in front of us.

"Ok, thank you" Brittany smiles. The waiter then leaves.

"We're kid free and it's our anniversary so I'm sorry but I'm going to go all out tonight and order whatever I want and eat whatever I want" I smile.

"I know what you mean, champagne this calls for I think" Brittany states.

"I'll not say no to that" I smile. Just as we're looking over to the menus, the waiter comes over and sorts us out some drinks before leaving again to let us decide what we'd like to eat.

"Champagne for my beautiful wife" Brittany smiles as she pours me a glass of champagne and sits it down on the table in front of me.

"Thank you" I smile back.

"You're very welcome" she replies as she pours herself a glass.

"Here's to us and to many more anniversaries to come" I say while raising my glass in the air.

"Here's to us" Brittany says while raising her glass and tapping it on mine. We both take a sip and then place our glasses back down again.

"We should really think about food now before we drink too much and can't soak up any of the alcohol" I say. I'll be dammed if I get myself drunk tonight too quickly and can't fully enjoy and appreciate my first wedding anniversary with my wife.

"Yeah. So, any ideas on what you might like to eat?" Brittany asks me.

"I don't know, everything looks great on the menu" I reply as I continue to look over it.

"We could share two dishes if you want or we can go separately, I don't mind" Brittany offers.

"Let's share, it's cuter that way" I smile.

"Ok" Brittany nods. Once we decide on what we want to eat, the waiter comes over and we order.

"I wonder if we should call my parents and say goodnight to Jaxon before it gets too late" I suggest. It's probably better to do it before the food comes as well so it doesn't get cold sitting there waiting for us to eat it as we talk on the phone.

"Good idea" Brittany nods.

I pull out my phone from my purse and call my parents. My mom answers the phone so I talk to her for a moment before I get her to put the phone on speaker. Brittany and I then begin talking to Jaxon. We of course know he isn't going to reply but I like to think he can recognise our voices so hopefully that will settle him for the night. Once we're done on the phone call, I quickly use the bathroom and then head back over to the table, just in time to eat.

"The food tastes good" I point out.

"The company is better though" Brittany smirks.

"Smooth Pierce, that's smooth" I laugh.

"Seriously though, I love that we're getting to do little things like this again and spend time together" she tells me.

"I love it too" I smile.

"Do you want dessert?" Brittany asks me as we finish eating.

"Yeah but I don't want it here" I smirk.

"Now that is my kind of dessert" she smirks back at me.

Once we pay for our meal, we head outside and get a cab. We had thought of going to a bar or something for some drinks since the night was still young but then we decided against it. Even though we spend every night at home together, tonight is going to be different anyway so we're looking forward to doing some of the stuff we don't usually get to do. It's also nice though because we know Jaxon will be home tomorrow so we get a little bit of couple's time but still know we'll see our son soon.

"Tonight, has been great" I smile as we get ready for bed.

"It has and it's been nice to have some time to ourselves" she smiles back.

"Yeah really nice" I say as I begin changing.

"Nah-ah" Brittany says as she walks over to me, shaking her head. "No need to put pyjamas on when I'm right here and ready for you" she adds as she puts her arms around me.

"Getting straight to it, are we?" I smirk.

"Oh yeah" she says as she leans down and kisses me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Today is another great day for me because I have everything I want in my life. I have the perfect career, perfect wife and marriage, perfect child and perfect family. I really could not wish to be in a better place in my life right now. I always assumed work was the thing that made me happy but my feelings have changed now and I think family is my most important thing in life. I still love my job though and I am looking forward to getting back to work eventually but right now it's nice still having time with my family.

"It feels so good to wake up to you" I say as I roll over in bed and hug my wife.

"I especially love waking up to you when you're like this" she smirks as she starts caressing my body.

"Do you like me naked do you?" I tease.

"Yes, it's my favourite. Out of all the clothes you design and wear, your birthday suit is the best one" she smirks again.

"Ok" I laugh. Man, my wife can be so cute sometimes.

After spending some quality time in bed together, just the two of us, I get up. Brittany had to go to the bathroom anyway so it made sense to get up. I got myself dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to get my breast pump. Even though Jaxon isn't here so I don't need to breastfeed him, I still need to express some milk since my body knows I usually would have breastfed my son by now. Once I finish that, I tidy up a little around the house. I'm now just looking in the fridge to see what we could eat this morning when Brittany walks in.

"Breakfast?" I ask.

"Not right now" Brittany replies as she comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. "I want to go back to bed with you first" she adds.

"Don't you want something to eat to refuel before we go back upstairs?" I ask. "Jaxon won't be home until the afternoon so we have plenty of time for just the two of us" I say.

"I suppose it would be nice to sit down to breakfast for a change. Usually one of us is feeding Jaxon while the other grabs something to eat in between chores" she replies.

"Yes, so what would you like me to make for us?" I ask as I move out of her hold so I can start making us some food.

"I'll eat anything you want to cook" she smiles.

"How about French toast, you like that" I suggest.

"Sounds great" she smiles again.

"Ok well you take a seat and I'll get started on it" I say.

"Don't you want some help baby; remember I still have at least 8 months to make up for because as I said before I think I have only repaid maybe 1 month of the pregnancy back" she tells me.

"Honestly, it's my treat this morning so sit back and I'll make breakfast" I smile.

"Ok but at least let me pour us something to drink, do you want some orange juice?" Brittany asks.

"Yes please" I reply.

Once I'm finished breakfast, we sit down and eat together. Brittany then insists on clearing up on her own since I cooked. We then get ourselves showered and ready for the day. We're now just lying on the couch together watching some TV and waiting for our son to get home. I should be using this time to relax since we're kid free or maybe even take a nap but I just don't want to. I guess I was well rested last night when we didn't have to get up in the night so I'm not tired now.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" I ask my wife as she looks deep in thought.

"A lot of things actually" Brittany replies.

"I hope I am included in that and you're thinking about how hard you're winning with me in your life" I tease.

"Yeah I am thinking about you, I'm always thinking about you" she smiles. "Seriously though, I am thinking about some other stuff to" she explains.

"Like what?" I ask curiously.

"Well Christmas is a month and a half away so I'm not going to lie, I think I might go back to work at some point and help out. Christmas is always a busy time for us at work and we want to take advantage of that so maybe one of us being there would help" she tells me. "I'm not saying let's both go back 5 days a week, 12 hours a day but I'm thinking maybe I could go in a few days or you could or we could each work an hour or two at home. I just think doing a little work during this busy period would be good."

"I know what you're saying because truthfully I've thought about it too" I admit. Neither of us were in a rush to go back to work after my pregnancy because it's great spending time with our son but this is one of the busiest times of the year for my company and I'm not sure that I trust my staff to run things on their own without me or my wife.

"I'm not saying let's start looking into childcare because I wasn't planning on us going back fulltime just yet but I don't see the harm in working from home the odd day. Or one of us going into the office or even both of us but we take Jaxon and only work like half a day" Brittany suggests.

"That might be an idea actually" I say. This could work because I'm not ready to leave Jaxon with anyone else at the moment but I would like to see how things are going at work especially with Christmas right around the corner.

"Anyway, we can talk more about it later. Let's just enjoy our afternoon together" Brittany says while wrapping her arms around me.

"Yeah" I smile while turning my head to kiss her cheek.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jaxon and I are having some quality mother-son bonding right now because Brittany is out running errands. She was supposed to just be going to the grocery store since we ran out of a few essentials but then she figured since she was out anyway then she might do some other things she had to do. She was going to take Jaxon with her and let me have some time to myself but we figured it would be quicker if she went alone, plus I wanted some time with my son anyway. I've got a dentist appointment tomorrow so if I want time alone, I can have it after that when Brittany is spending some mother-son time with Jaxon.

"Hey Jaxon, will we put these toys away and tidy up a little bit before mommy gets home?" I say to my son. He doesn't really respond; he just gives me a small warm smile. "Oh my god, you're so cute" I smile down at him and kiss his head. He's only just started smiling recently and it totally melts mine and Britt's heart.

"Hey I'm home" I hear Brittany say as she comes through the front door.

"It's mommy, shall we go and see her?" I say to Jaxon. I then carry him through to the kitchen where Brittany has gone with her grocery bags.

"How are my two favourite people?" Brittany asks as she begins to put the groceries away.

"We are both doing good. We were playing together and then we were just tidying up when you got back" I say. "Did you get everything done that you needed to do?" I ask.

"Yeah" she smiles. Once she finishes putting everything away, she walks over to Jaxon and I. She kisses Jaxon's head and kisses me on the lips. "Did you both miss me?" she asks.

"Of course, we did" I smile.

"I missed you both too when I was out alone" she tells me.

"Uh…honey, why is your wrist all taped up?" I ask confused as I see some taping or something covering her left wrist.

"I got a tattoo today actually" she smiles at me.

"Are you serious?" I ask surprised. I'm not surprised she got one because she's always spoken about them, I'm just surprised she got it today without mentioning anything to me. She always wanted a tattoo but she never could decide what to get and where to get it but I'm guessing she decided today.

"Yeah" she nods. "It wasn't my intention to do it today but for some reason it popped into my head and I just knew what to get" she adds.

"What did you get then?" I ask curiously.

"I got Jaxon's name and date of birth on my wrist and once we have more children, I'll add to it below his name" Brittany explains. "It's written from how I read it so I guess it might look upside down to you but I wanted to be able to see his name every time I look at my wrist" she adds.

"Wait…this isn't some cheat way to remember our children's birthdays is it?" I tease. There is no way she could forget them if they are tattooed on her wrist for her to see every time she lifts her wrist.

"Of course not" she smiles.

"Well I think that's kinda cute actually" I smile back.

"I'm going back next week and getting your name tattooed just above my heart" she states.

"Very funny" I smile.

"I'm not kidding babe, I actually am. I'm going to have a heart with your name in the middle, just above my heart on my chest" Brittany replies.

"You want to mark your body permanently with my name?" I question.

"Yeah, I do" she nods. "I know people say you never should get another person's name tattooed on you because what happens if you break up etc. etc. but I very much doubt that'll happen to us. Plus, even if we did break up…god forbid we don't…but if we ever did then I'm ok with the tattoo because we have a child together so you are always going to be a part of my life now."

"I suppose that is true" I smile. Brittany and I are stuck with each other now and not because we're together but because no matter what happens, we'll always have to be in each other's lives because we have a child together.

"Have you ever thought of getting another tattoo?" Brittany asks me.

"Yeah but it probably won't be right now" I say. I feel like I've put my body through a lot recently with the pregnancy and everything so I'm going to give it a rest. I know it's not really a big thing getting a tattoo because I already have some but anyway, I don't want to do anything just yet.

XXX

Jaxon is asleep in bed now and has been for a while. Brittany and I have just finished going through our bedtime routine and have just lay down in bed as well. Since we've been up and about getting ready for the last 20 minutes or so, we're now wide awake again. We were tired to begin with so decided to get ready for bed but after moving around we got awake again. We're just lying in each other's arms while talking to each other. Actually, we are whispering rather than talking because we don't want to wake up Jaxon.

"Your hand is going rather south Britt" I say struggling not to moan, as Brittany's hand begins moving down my body.

"Yeah and is that going to be a problem?" she asks me as she teases the waistband of my pyjama pants.

"Jaxon is like right over there" I say while placing my hand on top of hers so it doesn't go any further down my body.

"He's asleep so if we're quiet about this, I could probably make you orgasm very soon without any interruptions" Brittany tells me.

"Uh…I don't know about this. It's too weird for me being in the same room as my son and doing that" I say hesitantly.

"If you're quiet baby, he really isn't going to know" she assures me.

"Sometimes I can't be quiet though" I point out with a smirk.

"Turn to lay on your back" Brittany whispers to me.

"Ok" I nod while whispering back. I then turn around and lay on my back.

"If you really want to stop then tell me" she states.

"OK" I nod.

Brittany leans in and begins kissing my neck as her hand starts its descent again. When she gets to the waistband of my pyjama pants, I don't stop her this time, I let her hand slip past them. She teases me for a moment before slipping a finger through my folds. I moan at the feeling so she kisses my lips to try to keep me from being too loud.

"I need more" I say moaning quietly as her lips detach from mine.

"All in good time" she whispers to me.

Before I even get a chance to register anything else, she has slipped another finger into my folds. I want to moan so badly but I manage to stop myself as I become consciously aware of how we're not alone in the bedroom. I grip the sheets besides me and bite my lip as I hold myself back from moaning out loud. As soon as Brittany touches my most sensitive areas, I cannot help the moan that escapes from my lips.

"You almost there babe?" Brittany whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, so close" I whisper and before I know it, Brittany's fingers are moving faster and I'm falling off the edge, metaphorically speaking of course.

"You are so sexy when you come" Brittany tells me with a smirk.

"Thanks" I smile slightly.

"What's wrong, why are you not more satisfied?" she asks me.

"Do you think Jax heard or saw anything?" I ask, slightly embarrassed. I know he's only young but if he ever picked up on something like that then I'd be mortified.

"No, I really don't" Brittany assures me while kissing my cheek.

"Ok" I nod. We lie together in each other's arms, silently for a few moments. "Hey, come with me" I say while pulling Brittany out of the bed.

"Uh…ok" she says confused but never the less following me anyway. I take us to the guest bedroom and we get comfortable on the bed.

"How did you and I go from having zero time for romance to suddenly managing to have all of this time together?" I say with a chuckle.

"Yeah it doesn't make sense" Brittany laughs.

"Anyway…" I smile. I lean in and kiss her as my hands start caressing her body.

"What are we doing?" she replies confused.

"Your turn" I smirk as my hand begins travelling down Brittany's body. "Ready and waiting for me, I like it" I say with a wink as I notice how hard she is already.

"I've told you before babe, all I need to do is look at you sometimes and I'm ready" she states.

"That instant turn on only happens with me though, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, obviously. You're the sexiest person I know so it's inevitable I get turned on easily just by looking at you but it never happens with anyone else. I probably should try and control myself more around you but I can't" she smirks.

"Well right now you don't need to control yourself so relax and enjoy" I say as I kiss her again.

* * *

I meant to update last week but I've been working on all of my stories at the one time so nothing was finished yet. Anyway, let me know what you think. Also, if anyone reads my other stories, let me know which they'd like to read the most and I'll update it next.


End file.
